


LaborTale

by Aria Serif (Mysterie)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Collars, Death, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Other, Rebellion, Resets, Romance, Slavery, War, bad language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:22:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 85
Words: 260,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24617524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterie/pseuds/Aria%20Serif
Summary: Co-author Shippo7842
Relationships: Frisk & Lily, Frisk/Henry, Frisk/Sans, Gaster & Asgore, Papyrus/Lily, Sans & Alphys, Sans & Gaster, Sans & Lily, Sans & Papyrus, Sans & other monsters, Toriel/Asgore, Undyne/Alphys, gaster & toriel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

_Once upon a time monsters and humans use to live in harmony._

__

_For reasons that no one can remember, a war broke out._

__

_The humans won with the help of mages, somehow they gained control over the monsters._

__

_The monsters were sent into the underground to do manual labor, doing dirty filthy work that was deemed unfit for humans._

__

_Humans who went down there for any reason, mostly for a supervisor position or maybe someone being punished, but the amount of contact with humans has been minimal to little over the many years._

__

_It started hundreds of years ago and with recent years the mining has become less and less as some jobs are becoming available to monsters._

__

_With no education provided and little respect from humans in general, adapting to other jobs isn't so easy..._

__

_At least that is what the humans presumed._

__

_Not knowing all the activities happening below._

__

_The humans were happy to just going to just let them stay underground but recently there has been an underground human rebellion group trying to free the monsters from the life they have been forced to live...._


	2. Chapter 2

“Henry… Henry… Are you sure we are heading the right direction?” Frisk said holding his hand. They’d been engaged for almost a year and she trusted him. Frisk and Henry were with a couple of other rebels trying to free the monsters and they were heading up to Mt. Ebbot’s entrance; the barrier prevents individuals from leaving without special badges. So entering it would be simple enough, they would just need to find a way to get past several guards and pick their pockets.

“We are babe...I know you are anxious but we wanted to do this, right?” Frisk was one of the original members who started this rebellion group. It was way before this moment that she met Monster Kid, a young lizard monster. She was being trained on how to deal with monsters and becoming a proper superintendent to them. The instructors had used magic on the monsters and were not being merciful at all. It was awful and it took her almost two years to get enough people to even do this and it still was only a small group who volunteered to go in and try to break the monsters out.

She was just glad she met Henry, he was her rock. They may not get along all the time but he wanted the same thing as she did. He wanted to save the monsters. Henry showed up when she was trying to start the protests in the very beginning and people were booing at her. He’d covered her face with his jacket when they’d started chucking things at her and they’d started talking, agreeing that monsters should be allowed on the surface. He believed though that humans should have some kind of control over the monsters but he never talked to Frisk about that because Frisk wants them to have equal rights like everyone else. With magic being a commonly used thing used in today’s society, humans were pretty proficient with it. Frisk believes that with the ability of magic that humans can use and monsters, having different talents, should be allowed to lead “normal” lives outside of this state.

“Yes! Of course I want to help the monsters, I mean, that is why I’ve been trying to do it legit way.” She been going through the government trying to release the monsters but will the monsters hear her out? Will they get past all the guards without being caught? How many monsters can they save? What will happen if they get caught? So many questions crossed her mind

“Frisk… What is the plan again?” asked one of the volunteers.

“We have 4 extra security cards to get out a couple of monsters. The next time we come back we will be able to figure out how many we will need to get as many as we can out. Don’t lose your card or you will be stuck here.” Frisk said entering into Mt. Ebott cave entrance with a finger to her lips, silencing everyone. She took a group of six that included Henry and herself. They got in and they were surprised at the lack of guards near the entryway. As they continued on did they see a couple of guards but they were distracted by hurting some monsters. Frisk wanted to hit the security guards so bad but Henry pulled her away. She pushed him away the moment they got to a clearing. A goat lady was talking to … Monster Kid? The one she met earlier and a tall skeleton monster plus a couple more. They can talk to them and get them out of there.

❄☟☜ 🏱☹✌☠💧 ✌☼☜ ✌☹💣⚐💧❄ 👍⚐💣🏱☹☜❄☜ ✡⚐🕆☼ ☟✋☝☟☠☜💧💧📬 ❄☟☜ ☟🕆💣✌☠💧 🕈☟⚐ 😐☜☜🏱 🕆💧 ☟☜☼☜ 👎⚐ ☠⚐❄ 💧🕆💧🏱☜👍❄ ✌☠✡❄☟✋☠☝📬

(The plans are almost complete your highness. The humans who keep us here do not suspect anything.)

Frisk and the rest of the gang went down to them.

“Okay guys… I don’t know how they will treat us but be nice okay… Humans have been cruel to them.” The gang nod their heads as Frisk was the first to come down to greet them. The others stayed back as in fear.

  
  
  


✋❄ 💧☜☜💣💧 🕈☜ ☟✌✞☜ ✞✋💧✋❄⚐☼💧📬

(It seems we have visitors.)

“Hi…. I am Frisk… me and my friends want to help you guys…. We are part of the rebellion… I got couple of the security passes to get you guys out. I been trying to get the government to overthrow the law... Guys come closer you are making them… well maybe nervous… you are making me nervous at least.” Frisk said to her group as they approach with a lot of caution.

The tall skeleton looks around before offering a semblance of a bow towards Frisk, obviously understanding her. Frisk curtsied at him and then offered her hand in a handshake with a smile.

“Be careful you don’t know what the monsters can do.” Said one of the volunteers and Frisk glared at them with daggers.

🕈📬👎📬 ☝✌💧❄☜☼ ✌❄ ✡⚐🕆☼ 💧☜☼✞✋👍☜📬

(W.D. Gaster at your service.)

“I think it is better I watch you then them… Didn’t your mother teach you not to judge a book by its cover.” Frisk looked back at the skeleton man and seemed to understand him while the others only heard gibberish.

“I am so sorry Mr. Gaster. Forgive my friend here… that was rude.” She smiled softly to him.

☠⚐❄☟✋☠☝ ✋🕯💣 ☠⚐❄ 🕆💧☜👎 ❄⚐📬 🕈☜🕯☼☜ ✌☹☹ 🕆💧☜👎 ❄⚐ ✋❄ 👌✡ ☠⚐🕈📬

(Nothing I’m not used to. We’re all used to it by now.)

“You can understand him?” Henry said whispering in Frisk’s ear as she shooed him away for a moment.

  
✋❄ ✋💧 ☼✌☼☜ ❄⚐ 💧☜☜ ✌ ☟🕆💣✌☠ 🕈☟⚐ 🕆☠👎☜☼💧❄✌☠👎💧 💣☜📬

(It is rare to see a human who understands me.)

“I will be honest I am not sure how I can understand you. I don’t really know what language you are speaking to be honest but I feel like… I can understand it through my soul… it is weird I know.” Henry was pulling Frisk aside and talked to her in semi privacy.

“Just give them the security passes and let’s get out of here. The longer we stay the more likely we are going to get caught.” Henry said in a panicked tone.

“I can’t expect someone to trust me without knowing me a little bit… now if you'll excuse me.”

✋ 💧☜☜📬 ✡⚐🕆 ☟✌✞☜ ✌ ✞☜☼✡ 🕆☠✋✈🕆☜ 💧⚐🕆☹ ❄☟☜☠📬 ✋❄ ✋💧 ✌ 🏱☹☜✌💧🕆☼☜ ❄⚐ 💣☜☜❄ ✡⚐🕆📬 ✋ ☟✌✞☜ ☠⚐❄ 💧☜☜☠ 💧🕆👍☟ ✌ 💧⚐🕆☹ ✋☠ ✌ ✞☜☼✡📪 ✞☜☼✡ ☹⚐☠☝ ❄✋💣☜📬

(I see. You have a very unique soul then. It is a pleasure to meet you. I have not seen such a soul in a very, very long time.)

“Gaster I have four... five security passes out of here. I can’t save everyone this time… The rest will go back and get more. I will give up mine and maybe I can help a little with everyone down here.” Frisk took her pass off and Henry grabbed her arm and gave her a warning look.

“What are you doing?” Henry squeezed her arm a little, hurting her. She winced in pain just a bit and tugged it away.

“What I said I was doing…. This place is a living hell hole. No offense… sorry. I am getting some out of here that need out. You guys will get out there and bring more security passes.”

“It took us almost a year to get these 10 security passes…. How do you expect us to save them all?”

“With hope… and trust.” Frisk said taking his hand gently and smiling up at him. Henry grabbed the passes and handed it to Frisk. He was not going to trust the monsters with it but he trusted Frisk to a degree. Henry looked at this “Gaster” monster with a disapproval look as he glanced back at Frisk.

🕈☜ 🕈✋☹☹ ☠☜☜👎 ✌ ☹⚐❄ 💣⚐☼☜📬📬📬 🕈☜ ☟✌✞☜ 👌☜☜☠ 🕈⚐☼😐✋☠☝ ❄⚐ 👌☼☜✌😐 ❄☟☜ 👌✌☼☼✋☜☼ ❄☟☜✡ ☟✌✞☜ 🏱🕆❄ ✋☠❄⚐ 🏱☹✌👍☜ ☟☜☼☜📬 ☞☼✋💧😐📬📬📬 ✋☞ ✡⚐🕆 ❄☼🕆☹✡ 🕈✋💧☟ ❄⚐ 👎⚐ ❄☟✋💧 ❄☟☜☠ 🕈☜ 🕈✋☹☹ 🏱☼⚐❄☜👍❄ ✡⚐🕆📬

(We will need a lot more... We have been working to break the barrier they have put in place here. Frisk... If you truly wish to do this then we will protect you.)

“I do… If you any ill monsters or even ones you think will be able to work on breaking the barrier from the outside… you can have mine and the spare passes. My friends will take the monsters to a safe place. Gaster I know I am asking for a lot of faith here. I swear on my soul they will be taken to a place safe I created for you guys until I get everyone out…. I wish I can do more….but I hope that having some monsters out there will prove to the rest that monsters are not the bad guys...that you guys deserve freedom like we have.” Frisk said looking at his magical eyes. They were not quite eyes but … she couldn’t describe them. She looked deep into them trying to decipher what she should call them but didn’t want to be rude and decided not to say anything at all.

✡☜💧📬 🕈☜☹☹📪 ✋ 👍✌☠ ❄☜☹☹ ✡⚐🕆 ✌☼☜ 💧⚐💣☜⚐☠☜ ❄⚐ ❄☼🕆💧❄📬

(Yes. Well, I can tell you are someone to trust.)

“I swear to you Henry, my fiance, will take good care of them.” Frisk held Henry’s hand as he gently squeezed back. He would do it for her but that is all.

“I don’t….I will do it for Frisk sake.” Frisk looked at him concerned not liking how he said that. Frisk pulled away and looked at Gaster trying to think on what to say.

💧☜☠👎 💧⚐💣☜⚐☠☜ 🕈✋❄☟ ☟✋💣 ❄☟✌❄ ✡⚐🕆 ❄☼🕆💧❄ 🕈✋☹☹ ❄✌😐☜ 👍✌☼☜ ⚐☞ ❄☟☜ ☼☜💧❄📬📬📬📬 ❄☟☜☼☜ ✋💧 💧⚐💣☜❄☟✋☠☝ 🕈☼⚐☠☝📬 ✋ ❄☟⚐🕆☝☟❄ ✋ 👍✌☠ ❄☼🕆💧❄ ☟✋💣📬📬📬📬

(Send someone with that you trust will take care of the rest…. There is something wrong I thought I can trust him…..)

Frisk said without really knowing if she said it right or if she said anything at all. Henry looked at her with a weird expression as if he was confused.

☟💣💣💣📪 ❄☟☜☼☜ ✌☼☜ ☠⚐❄ 💣✌☠✡ 🕈☟⚐ ✌☼☜ ❄☼🕆💧❄☜👎 ☜☠⚐🕆☝☟ ⚐☼ 💧❄☼⚐☠☝ ☜☠⚐🕆☝☟📬📬📬 ✡⚐🕆☼ ☟✋☝☟☠☜💧💧📬 💧☟✌☹☹ ✋ ☝⚐ ⚐☼ 💧☜☠👎 💣✡ ☜☹👎☜💧❄✍

(Hmmm, there are not many who are trusted enough or strong enough...Your highness, shall I go or send my eldest?) 

He looked at the goat monster with him.

“What did you tell them Frisk?” Henry said to Frisk. She glanced over at Henry and ignored him for a moment.

“Send your eldest, Gaster. We will need you here for other work.” Gaster gave the goat the same bow he had offered Frisk moments before and walked off a random direction, disappearing.

“I told him whenever he is ready I have the passes…” Frisk said trying not to make eye contact with Henry as she waited for them. The goat monster nods.

“It was a difficult decision to send his son instead of joining the first few monsters to see the surface.”

“Ma’am I swear to you… I will get everyone out of here.” Frisk said curtsying to her.

“You are a good soul, child.” Soon enough Gaster returned with a skeleton monster about Frisk’s height, behind them both were a few other monsters to accept the passes that had been promised. The other skeleton was barely a third of Gaster’s own height so it was odd to think he was the other’s eldest son. Especially considering the two didn’t look that much alike.

“Are you guys going to be alright out there?” Frisk said while handing the passes to the skeleton whom she presumed was the eldest but he didn’t look like the other skeleton.

“should be fine.” The other replied as he took the passes from her and, after putting one on, handed them to the others.

👌☜ 👍✌☼☜☞🕆☹ ⚐🕆❄ ❄☟☜☼☜📬

(Be careful out there)

She said while looking at him.

👎⚐☠🕯❄ 🕈⚐☼☼✡📬 ✋🕯☹☹ 👌☜ ✌☹☼✋☝☟❄📬 ☟☜🕯💧 ✌☹☼☜✌👎✡ ❄⚐☹👎 💣☜📬

(don’t worry. i’ll be alright. he’s already told me.)

Henry glanced between the two and grabbed Frisk bringing her close to him. She looked up at him confused.

“Can I get a goodbye kiss for the road…” Frisk smiled a little and kissed him quickly before backing away. “That is my fiance…”

“ready. when you are.” The skeleton simply said evenly. He didn’t really seem to care.

“Good luck guys…” Frisk said parting from Henry and looking at everyone with a simple wave. Henry waved back and started to head back.

“Come on … I need to take you to the safe place.” The group followed behind him silently, almost to the point where it was hard to tell they were even following. Most of the others were cowering behind the skeleton nervously. Only the skeleton, with an almost eerie grin on his features, seemed calm. As they got to the entrance way Henry turned to them.

“Look I know Frisk has some grandiose ideas of us removing all the magic chains from you guys but … I don’t trust you…so no, I won’t let my team removed the “chains” only the ones that won’t alert anyone that you are gone, that is all.” He nods at the group as they use their magic to remove the part that sounded off an alarm if one of the monsters ran away somehow.

“kinda figured there was a catch to you. you’re not as clean.”

“I am clean enough to get you guys out though…”

“actions speak louder than words pal.” He shifted a little, the other “chains” fell off him and he stretched like it was completely normal.

“Come on we need to take you to Frisk’s place… I don’t know why she is allowing you to live her own place but… whatever.”

“because she’s pure.” Was the response, As they walked away from the place that had been their prison, the skeleton was working quietly to get rid of the rest of the chains off the others. Frisk had been right, something was up and the skeleton did not trust this fiance of hers.

“I just think your kind must have done something that you deserve this kind of life… but Frisk she is different…”

“called bein’ a casualty of war. you call that deserving?” None of the others with him spoke up.

“Come on… it is over here about 5 more blocks…” Henry kept walking this time keeping quiet. They followed him but at a further distance as the skeleton had signaled for them to keep back and keep alert. It was clear that they were following him as their leader for the moment. A younger member a volunteer approached Sans.

“Hi… I am Lilly. Frisk taught me to heal a little. Does anyone in your group need healing?”

“just one.” Sans nods to an elderly turtle that approaches, covered in scars and carrying a stick that had been picked up once they were out to help him walk. Lilly nodded as she began to heal him and giving him a small boost of endorphins to help his mood and might give him that extra oomph to get them to Frisk’s house faster.

“I hope that helps s-” Henry interrupts her and looks at her.

“Seriously! Out in public like this... Why don’t you wave a flag while you are at it?” Henry said with a snarl.

“we’re plenty safe pal. there’s no one else around.”

“Easy for you to say… fine… Lilly no more healing until we get there…” Henry guides them to a house that looks like a fairly huge place. It was left behind after Frisk’s parents passed away. The giant house easily could fit more than 20. The monsters look at Sans who seems to be looking around the place, eye lights scanning each level of the home that was before them.

“Don’t trust me... I should say Frisk?” Henry said with a sarcastic tone.

“her i trust, you i don’t.” He says simply. “being her fiance doesn’t get you off the hook for your personality.”

“Charming … This is why I told Frisk… nevermind…” He opened the door and let them in.

“yeah... you would. you’re not doing this because you want to... you’re too selfish for that. it’s as plain as the nose on your face bud... i don’t have to read your soul for that.”

“Whatever… I am doing this for Frisk not for you. So let’s this over with….”

“don’t expect me to be grateful to you then.” _filthy human..._ He comes up to Sans ear canal and whispers.

“I can turn you in whenever I please so I would watch my tone….”

“buddy... i could dust you before anyone knew what was wrong and make it look like you’re at fault.... don’t think you’re holding all the cards just because you’re human.” Was the quiet response before the skeleton stepped back to meet his gaze, a cold, calculating glare there for only a brief moment before disappearing. Lilly pulled back Sans from Henry.

“Come on... let me show you guys where everything is…” She can see this turning ugly quickly. Like a pack, the group follows Sans who follows Lilly without a word.

“Okay so Frisk’s parents used to own this hospital before it was deemed not usable anymore and they turned it into a mansion kind of place…. There is over 60 rooms we put 2 beds in each room.”

“there a map to this place? i bedder make one if not so we don’t get lost.”

“Yes… I got a map... I gotten lost here several times…” She gave a copy to each of the monsters smiling nervously at each one.

“thanks, flower you one of the ones to be here?” Sans asked, joking lightly. Her soul was different from Frisk’s but it was still pure.... He trusted her and it showed.

“That was a joke... hehe... sorry I am still nervous… I never seen a monster before…”

“it’s understandable and yeah... i do that.” He held out his hand. She took his hand and shook it.

“name’s sans, sans the skeleton.”

“Lilly the... human?” She teased back with a smile. He grinned at her, it was genuine and his eye lights seemed to light up.

“Get a room you two…” Henry chimed.

“which one? there’s like... sixty.” He replied, like a smart ass. Lilly giggled before covering her mouth after seeing the glare she received.

“Lilly you should go make supper…” Henry said after a moment with a softer tone. He had been stressed.

“not much of a human-e guy is he? or at least he doesn’t find much humerus in the everyday life.”

“Not really… He was nicer... once… it has been hard…” Lilly looked at Henry.

“wonder if it’s cuz he hasn’t been laid in so long.” Sans says candidly.

“I don’t think Frisk is that type of girl… I don’t think…” Lilly said.

“if she was, it’s been a while... or maybe he’s just sick of waitin’. not every guy got the patience fer that. then again as a monster... we live longer so patience for that sort of thing is easier i guess. since we take things a lot more seriously in that department than most humans.”

“Well… I think it is because they argue about …”

“question here... not that i think security is an issue... but are there any locks on any of the doors or anything?”

“Frisk put a barrier spell on it... humans that are not tagged are not allowed in.”

“i meant like in the house itself... like... on bedrooms... cuz... you don’t want to wake up in the middle of the night to what happens when a monster goes into heat.”

“Probably not… Frisk probably didn’t know…”

“might want to remedy that before the week is up unless ya wanna end up possibly carryin’ the first hybrid... cuz... well... now that our magic is free here... that sort of thing that’s been locked away is going to come back with a vengeance.”

“... should I put the magic on you until... no no...I … need to figure this out…. Hmmm…. “ Lilly pondered to herself.

“locks on the doors are enough. monsters are too... insane in heat to open a locked door. at least the organics are.”

“Gottcha… well there is magnetic locks on the doors from when it was a hospital…. That should still work but I will get extra locks.”

“got it, i’ll let them know... each monster here is old enough that it will be a problem... except our eldest, he might be too old for the heat to hit.”

“Okay sorry…. I know Frisk meant well but sometimes I think she likes to jump three steps ahead.”

“i should warn you ahead of time though... the organics aren’t your biggest problem in heat..... i am.”

“Oh…. okay…” A small blush covered her face as she looked at him.

“see.. I have... the ability to control my heat, i can delay it for a set time... but after that... well, i have ways of getting around doors. you’ll need to figure out a spell to keep me out.”

“I can put the spell back on you… if we have too. I was being trained with Frisk to work in the caves to be supervisors at one point. She dropped out right away seeing what they were doing and I finished the training. It was soon afterwards I saw her little group she started and I decided to join in.”

“if i need to... i’ll ask you to do it... but for now, i’d rather not.”

“I understand... Do you think …. Frisk will be okay?”

“she’s with my father, she’s as safe as she’ll ever be bar being in my company. i’m what humans used to call a boss monster. so is my father.”


	3. Chapter 3

Sans and the other monsters were peacefully sleeping in their rooms, but the peace did not last long as a horrified cry came from one of the downstairs rooms. It seemed someone had found Henry. A knife through his heart, clutching a letter of farewell. It had been one of the other workers, besides Lilly, who had discovered the body. Police were called in and after reviewing the scene and the cameras, talking to the other workers and everything, it was deemed to be an obvious suicide.

“I can’t believe he would kill himself…” Lilly cried into Sans. He hugged her gently.

“guess he couldn’t take the stress... like the note said... i’m sorry. i really am.” _more than you’ll ever know... but... i have to protect everyone..._

“I just … after Frisk almost died … He made her promise that after giving you guys the passes that they would get married…. I just… can’t believe that he would do that.”

“this kinda thing ain’t for everyone i guess. she gave up her pass to let one more of us out... i guess that was more than the poor guy could take. he didn’t really seem like the patient kind to me.”

“I guess so... He was at one point… He was more or less worried for Frisk... He saw her become consumed by all of this…”

“yeah... but they say you show your true colors when you’re under pressure.”

“Yeah, that is true… I just… I am sorry Sans I am just depressed. I should have said something…”

“it’s not your fault... i understand. no one knew he was going to do that, i mean... he didn’t give any sign yesterday to me when he was with us. you saw yourself.”

“Yeah… he was drunk. He has been drinking heavily since…” Lilly started to cry again thinking about her friend who will not know about her fiance.

“it will be okay. i’ll take responsibility to tell her when she gets back... it’s only fair.”

“Oh God… she will blame herself… I know her.”

“it’s no one’s fault.”

“I know that and you know that… but Frisk… she is … too kind.. And she will blame herself.”

“i’ll make sure she doesn’t do anything rash. okay? i’ll be here for her just like i am for you now.”

“I hope she will be okay…” Lilly said wiping away her tears.

“time heals all wounds, even the toughest of ‘em.” Lilly nods as she’d become the leader of the group, she had to be strong.

“Look Sans... I will need your help. I am now the leader of the group but I won’t be able to do this alone… I trust you.”

“anything i can do you let me know okay?”

“I will teach you how to remove the rest of the chains… I know that will at least make Frisk happy when she gets home.” She said thinking about her. He nods a little.

“i could remove my own.. but i don’t have enough magic to do that for others without the proper spell.” Lilly went up to him to make sure all the chains were removed completely before showing Sans the removal spell.

“That is how you do it. A little practice and you will be an expert.” He watched her closely, nodding.

“thanks. that will lift their spirits more. they kinda depend on me like the people around here depend on you.”

“I hope one day... they won’t be so afraid of me... I try really hard Sans.”

“give them time, we were born into a life of slavery. it’s hard to not be afraid of a species that has harmed you simply because you dared look at them for five seconds.” She nods in understanding.

  
“I will let you free them okay… I know they are afraid of me. Maybe later I will show you the same healing spells Frisk shown me.”

“i have an idea to help them not be afraid of you.”

“I pun-ish them to death… huhuh...oh that came out so wrong… ummm… I meant that as a joke.” He chuckled anyway.

“no. come with me and help remove the spells. it will at least help them to trust you if nothing else.” Lilly nodded and followed him to the other room. The group was sitting in a huddle against a wall, none of them knew the comforts of the couch or anything so such objects were avoided as they huddled in a corner to stay out of the way.

“come over here guys. we’re going to finish what they started.” The monsters shifted uneasily. The first to approach was the old turtle Lilly had healed earlier, he seemed to be the most trusting.

“Hey… How are you?” Lilly asked kindly placing her hand on his head using her magic to remove the chains.

“I’m old, but not too old to appreciate a young beautiful soul.” He cackled a little.

“Flirt with me much longer and I might fall for you.” She kissed his cheek gently. He just chuckled and waved her towards the other monsters who were starting to approach now. Seeing she wasn’t hurting the other monster. Sans worked on the one who stayed in the corner, still too afraid to leave it. A young fish monster that was missing an eye and was littered with scars.

“I promise you I won’t hurt you…” She placed her hand on their head gently as the wave of magic released it of its chains. The other monsters were more trusting and moved eagerly to get free of the last of the spells. She continued with each one as she used her powers to heal each one and release them from their chains.

“it will be okay Undyne, she’s like Frisk. she won’t hurt us.” Sans murmured softly to the monster as he freed her from the last of the spells.

“Does anyone want a seat? I will bring the TV here and maybe play a movie?”

“What’s a TV?” One asks a little timidly.

“I will surprise you guys. It will be fun I promise you… like I kept my promise of freeing and healing you guys… Okay!” They nod and seem more at ease with her, a few smiles popping up on their faces. Lilly ran off as she screamed back for Sans. “SANS I WILL NEED YOUR HELP PLEASE!” She went to the kitchen and started to make popcorn.

“be right there!” He called back and with a reassuring smile to the other monster, he was in the kitchen right behind her before she expected him to be.

“what can i do?”

“How did … never mind you are much stronger than me… I can tell you are all bones.. See I did it I made a good joke.”

“pff... i’m not a bonehead though... and i’m sure you’ll find there are skele-ton of jokes out there.” Lilly laughed a little and guided him to a room where there was a 52 inch screen TV.

“Okay… How do we get this here to there?” Lilly pointed to the gang. Sans went over to the thing, looked it over, then unplugged it. He then went over to her again and his magic flashed in his eye, the TV was then lifted.

“easy, now that i have my magic back.”

“Okay… well that was a trip…” Lilly had to blink a few times as she gave them popcorn and started to set up the TV. She popped in a comedy into the dvd and started it up. They sniffed at the popcorn, confused then looked at Sans who went over to it and put his hand over it a moment, the bowl briefly glowed before it faded and then the monsters ate it.

“I will be right back…. I am going to grab drinks… I would ask but … it appears this is all new…”

“i’ll help.” She nodded as Sans follows her out again. Lilly raided the refrigerator grabbing pops of all kinds. Like before with the popcorn, He touched each of the drinks, each glowing a bit.

“What is with the glowing hands there Sans?”

“i’m surprised you didn’t ask when i made supper with you. monsters need magic to survive, it has to be infused in whatever we consume or it’s useless.”

“I just didn’t want to be rude… I see… I didn’t know that.”

“that’s why i was cooking with you. like i told you, they depend on me. a lot more than maybe the humans you lead now depend on you.”

“I see thank you, Sans, I really appreciate everything.” She smiled at him taking some of the pop out to the other monsters and handing it out. Lilly offered one to Undyne who seemed nervous. Undyne looked at Sans first, who nodded, before taking the offered drink.

“Would you like me to heal your scars?” She asked with a calm tone. A raspy whisper came from the other.

“You can do that?” It was clear that a scar across her throat, that ran along gills was the reason for the voice. It looked like the gills, however, were torn up to the point that they wouldn’t be useful to the fish monster.

“I can… Frisk taught me a lot … hang on a moment this will feel weird… I was told it feels like a minty sensation.” Lilly knew this was going to take a lot of magic and concentrated hard to pool it in her hands. Undyne shifted a little nervously, but nodded a little, letting her close. She placed in on her throat as a yellow magic washes over her it indeed took a lot of magic as she finished up her scales were healing at a rapid rate. Sans seemed a little surprised at this, he hadn’t actually bothered to look at her soul that closely as he’d been distracted with other things. He hid it well though. Lilly passed out, Sans caught her before she hit the floor.

“i think ya overdid it there...” He chuckles softly as magic gently trickles from him into her to help her stores replenish enough to allow for consciousness.

“Hey…” She said waking up a little bit. “Did I get hit by a bus? Man, I am wiped…”

“no. ya used too much magic. you need to learn your limits or it will kill you. here, you need this more than i do at the moment.” He offered her one of the remaining drinks she’d brought earlier. She took the pop and nodded at him gratefully. “it will help.” She drank it slowly looking over at Undyne who appeared better already.

“Thank you.” Her voice was no longer a raspy whisper, it was soft, but her tone was now distinguishable.

“I still need to do some more healing but… I can’t right now. I hope you can forgive me.”

“It’s fine. A little bit at a time. It ain’t yer fault.”

“Well if Frisk was here... she could fix your eye. She was talented like her parents were.”

“Nah, i’m used to not having it.”

“Would you like an eye patch then?”

“Sure.” While drinking the pop she got up and went to the other room and fetched the eye patch bringing it back. When Lilly came back the other monsters, Undyne included, seemed relaxed and happy. Sans was stretched out on the couch, dozing, while the others were settled on the floor near him.

“This is what Frisk wanted... I wish she was here to see this… I wish Henry was alive to see this…” She said cheerfully and then with a depressed tone. Lilly brought the eye patch to Undyne. Sans hadn’t missed it, despite dozing. He was going to bring Frisk back. The two friends were going to need each other.

“My name is Lilly.” She introduced herself to the fish lady.

“I’m Undyne. Thanks again.” She took the patch, unwinding the half dirty bandage before slipping the eye patch on.

“You are welcome. Oh and tomorrow I will get measurements for... we will get clothes made.” A quiet murmur of approval met her words.

“There is a gal who will also help teach you guys how to mend clothes and how to use the washer and dryer. Fun … boring normal stuff.” They looked a little confused at the last few words, but didn’t seem to mind; a ripple of excitement seemed to bubble beneath the surface. _i wish you could see this mom.... but would you be proud of me or horrified?_

“Once this movie is done it is... ummm… is it rude to say bedtime… is that is being oppressing or something…”

“nah, we’re used to a curfew. but it’s not oppressive here.” Many of the others simply nodded.

“Well in each of your rooms there is a shower and a bathtub so if you take showers or baths this will be a good time.” Once the movie was over the monsters had eagerly scrambled to their rooms, with the exception of Sans. Lilly looked at him.

“What’s wrong didn’t like the movie?” She asked.

“heh, honestly... i was too tired to watch it all. i’m just now waking up again.”

“Thanks for earlier; I am sorry I took your energy because I got too greedy with my powers.”

“it’s fine. i got enough energy now.” _more than enough for tonight..._

“Well, I’ll leave you be. I hope if you have any problems Sans you can tell me. You know that right?” Lilly said kindly.

“i will... and just so you know... i’m trusting you with them tonight... i should be back shortly.”

“Okay… be careful out there. I can’t guarantee that others will … well, humans are not expecting monsters out there right now.”

“don’t worry, i’m not heading for the city.”

“I see… still be safe.” Lilly looked at him concerned.

“i will be. just don’t be too surprised when i return with a guest.” She nodded not sure what he means but went to make sure everyone is okay. _i’m going to regret every point of this night except one... by asgore... i hope i can be back soon..._ He got up off the couch and walked outside; he walked all the way to the barrier and only once he was past it did he disappear.


	4. Chapter 4

Frisk had worked hard the following day with Gaster by her side. She pushed herself to her limits and was constantly told to slow down. Gaster kept a close eye on her though so that she didn’t go too far, forcing her to take breaks when she needed it or eat food to keep her going.

“One more patient… Gaster….” She bit into the nutrients he had given her. He kept her from the next one though until the bar had taken effect. “I am trying to keep up but they are coming in faster than I can heal them…. Do you think Henry and the gang got more passes yet?”

✋ 😐☠⚐🕈 ✌☠👎 🕈☜ ✌🏱🏱☼☜👍✋✌❄☜ ✡⚐🕆☼ ☟☜☹🏱📪 👌🕆❄ 😐✋☹☹✋☠☝ ✡⚐🕆☼💧☜☹☞ ❄☼✡✋☠☝ ❄⚐ ☟☜☹🏱 ✂⚐☠☜ 💣⚐☼☜✂ ✋💧 ☝⚐✋☠☝ ❄⚐ 👎⚐ 💣⚐☼☜ ☟✌☼💣 ❄☟✌☠ ☝⚐⚐👎📬

(I know and we appreciate your help, but killing yourself trying to help “one more” is going to do more harm than good.)

“I am sorry... I know, I even told Lilly that… she is my apprentice, sort of… I am training her in healing magic. She has a good soul. She wants to do what is right.” Frisk could feel the magic kick in.

✋ 👎⚐ ☠⚐❄ 😐☠⚐🕈 ✋☞ ❄☟☜☼☜ ✌☼☜ 💣⚐☼☜ 🏱✌💧💧☜💧 ☞⚐☼ 💣⚐☠💧❄☜☼💧📪 👌🕆❄ ✋ ☟✌✞☜ ✌ ☞☜☜☹✋☠☝ ✡⚐🕆 🕈✋☹☹ 👌☜ ☹☜✌✞✋☠☝ ❄⚐☠✋☝☟❄📬

(I do not know if there are more passes for monsters, but I have a feeling you will be leaving tonight.)

“I won’t leave you guys… You guys need me...I think… you aren’t kicking me out yet because I am covered in monster blood are you?” She was indeed covered in blood and other fluids from healing the monsters.

✡⚐🕆 ✌☼☜ ☟☜☹🏱✋☠☝📪 👌🕆❄ ✡⚐🕆 💣✋☝☟❄ 👌☜ 💣⚐☼☜ 🕆💧☜☞🕆☹ ✌👌⚐✞☜📬

(You are helping, but you might be more useful above.)

“I see…”

🕈☜ 🕈✋☹☹ 💧☜☜ 🕈☟✌❄ 💧✌☠💧 ☟✌💧 ❄⚐ 💧✌✡ 🕈☟☜☠ ☟☜ ✌☼☼✋✞☜💧📬

(We will see what Sans has to say when he arrives.)

“How do you know Sans will be back?” Frisk asked as they went into another patient's room and she gently looked into their eyes placing her hands on them healing them while speaking softly to them.

☟☜🕯💧 ☟☜☼☜📪 ✋☠ ❄☟☜ 🕆☠👎☜☼☝☼⚐🕆☠👎 ✌☹☼☜✌👎✡📬

(He’s here, in the underground already.)

“HE IS?” Frisk said after they got out of the room and walked into another room.

“ow... i heard that all the way down the hall...” She backed up from the room and looked at Sans. Her clothes were a mess. He was still dressed in the black shirt and jeans she’d first seen him in.

“heya.” He looked like he was a little upset.

“Hello Sans…. Are you okay? Do you need some magic? I made some health bars yesterday that should help.” Frisk offered one to him.

“it’s not me that is gonna need those... Frisk... i... am so sorry... i’m here to take you back... the group... they need you.... “

“What…. happened?” She leaned back into Gaster for support as she could almost feel her heart drop. Gaster gently placed his hands on her shoulders, he could sense the turmoil in his son’s gaze and saw with his own eye lights the change in his son’s soul... again.

“i... he... couldn’t take the stress of you being gone... he... the ... Lilly is trying to keep control... but... “ He seemed to fumble with the words, he really hadn’t fully planned this out, but his guilt was working for him in this... he really was sorry...

“Henry... is dead…. I can’t believe… if I went home…” She collapsed into Gaster’s arms crying.

“i’m so so sorry Frisk...” It was all he could say while his father kept hold of the crying human.

“I should have … it is all my fault….. he wanted to get married… and I wanted to save one more ….”

“no, it’s not your fault. it never was, it was his choice... had i known... i could have stopped him... or tried to at least get there... even without my magic i could have tried talking him out of it...”

“He was so scared for me… he thought that for sure the monsters would take advantage of me… ever since I did the barrier thing he has been overprotective of me… I just ….” Sans stared at the ground in guilt.

“it’s... not in our nature to do that.” _and yet... i have..._

“I am not blaming you Sans…” Frisk went up to him with tears in her eyes as she hugged him. _you should.... i killed him... i had to... i am sorry... i will never be able to atone to you..._

“He had issues with monsters because he just had issues…”

“yeah... i kinda picked up on that, but he still led us to the house... just like you wanted.”

“I am glad for that… did he remove all the chains as well.” She looked into his eye lights. He glanced away, he couldn’t further lie to her; he said nothing.

“I see… Sans… would you be honest if I ask you a question….” _this could damn me...._ He nodded anyway.

“I need to know… Was he …. Drinking again?”

“yeah... i was going to tell him about some ideas i had to bring you back... Lilly told me he’d be there... but i didn’t make it. the ... lights went out so i went back to her to turn on the generator... kinda spooked her...” _well, that is a half truth... and he was drinking when i got to him..._

“DAMMN IT…. Henry... He was clean for about a whole month…. I knew I should have forced that room to be a library. I enabled him. It probably sent him over the edge.”

“hey... it’s not your fault what happened.” He said gently, looking at her again.

“Poor Lilly she is still learning still… and Henry had the pass codes to the security office to make more keys... Great… did he least leave a note about the pass codes?”

“she’s doing great though... and i don’t know about the note on the pass codes... but we can look.” _damn... this could set us back... but he would have possibly set us back further by dusting me if i hadn’t acted.... damn it... two steps forward and three back..._

“I am going to check on couple more patients and use up my magic before we go… it is at least I can do.” Frisk said rubbing her eyes from tears.

“don’t use up too much, i don’t wanna carry you out like i did with Lilly.”

“Yeah… poor Lilly…” Frisk seemed out of it.

“she’s expecting us... well, me and a guest.”

“Oh… Sans… I need to distract myself…” She looked up at Gaster. Sans had nodded.

☝⚐ ⚐☠ ✌☟☜✌👎 ☞☼✋💧😐📪 ✋ 🕈✌☠❄ ❄⚐ 💧🏱☜✌😐 🕈✋❄☟ 💧✌☠💧 ☞⚐☼ ✌ 💣⚐💣☜☠❄ 🕈☟✋☹☜ ✡⚐🕆 👎⚐ ❄☟✌❄📬

(Go on ahead Frisk, I want to speak with Sans for a moment while you do that.

Frisk nodded and went into the next patient's room and began to heal them.

“It will be alright… I am sorry I don’t mean to be crying... I usually am not like this... I am sorry... I will heal you okay…”

💧⚐📬📬📬 ✡⚐🕆 ☟✌👎 ❄⚐ 🏱✌💧💧 ☺🕆👎☝☜💣☜☠❄📬 🕈✌💧 ✋❄ ☼☜✌☹☹✡ ☠☜👍☜💧💧✌☼✡ ❄☟✋💧 💧⚐⚐☠✍

(So... you had to pass judgment. Was it really necessary this soon?)

Sans nodded, responding in kind.

☟☜ 🕈✌💧 ✌ ❄☟☼☜✌❄📬 ☟☜ 🕈✌💧 👎⚐✋☠☝ ✋❄ ☞⚐☼ 💧☜☹☞✋💧☟ ☼☜✌💧⚐☠ ✌☠👎 ❄☟☼☜✌❄☜☠☜👎 ❄⚐ ❄🕆☼☠ 🕆💧 ✋☠📬 ✋ ☟✌👎 ☠⚐ 👍☟⚐✋👍☜📬

(he was a threat. he was doing it for selfish reasons and threatened to turn us in. i had no choice.)

⚐☞ 👍⚐🕆☼💧☜📬

(Of course.)

Frisk came out of the room and proceeded to the next room her eyes swollen and she went to heal the next person.

“Shh… It is okay… I will heal you… I will make sure you are back on your feet in no time. I am sorry… I don’t mean… no it is okay… I will be fine...I am sorry I am crying.” Soft sobs were heard from the room as she healed the next patient.

☟⚐🕈 ☹⚐☠☝ 🕈✋☹☹ ✡⚐🕆 👍⚐☠❄✋☠🕆☜ ❄⚐ ☹✋☜✍

(How long will you continue to lie?)

☞⚐☼☜✞☜☼📪 ✋☞ ✋ 👍✌☠📬📬📬 ✋ 👎⚐ ☠⚐❄ ☜✠🏱☜👍❄ 💧☟☜ 🕈✋☹☹ ☜✞☜☼ ☞⚐☼☝✋✞☜ 💣☜ ✋☞ 💧☟📫 🕈☟☜☠ 💧☟☜ ☹☜✌☼☠💧 🕈☟✌❄ ✋ ✌💣📬

(forever, if i can... i do not expect she will ever forgive me if sh- when she learns what i am.)

Frisk came out again and looked at the pair and went down another door.

“ready to go?... guess not.” She healed one more patient and came out wiping her eyes.

“I am ready…” Frisk said mumbling.

☞☼✋💧😐📬 ✋❄ ☟✌💧 👌☜☜☠ ✌☠ ☟⚐☠⚐☼ ✌☠👎 ✌ 🏱☹☜✌💧🕆☼☜ ☟✌✞✋☠☝ ✡⚐🕆 ☟☜☼☜ ❄⚐ ☟☜☹🏱📬 ☝⚐ ☟☜☹🏱 ✡⚐🕆☼ ☞☼✋☜☠👎💧 ☠⚐🕈📬

(Frisk. It has been an honor and a pleasure having you here to help. Go help your friends now.)

Frisk went up to him and hugged him as she cried once more, letting all that remained of her into him. She sobbed for the missed opportunities, her loss and not being able to do anything about it. Sans fidgeted, he looked sorry still; in his hands was the second badge he’d taken from Henry. He held out the badge towards her when she finally turned to him; at least that guy would be helpful... one last time. She took the badge and tears welled up in her eyes. The back of his badge was made just for him. She made it for him. She looked at the back, it says “With All My Love Frisk.” She pressed it against herself as she just cried.

  
“Take me home... please…” Sans moved over to her, wrapping his arms around her gently, but holding her firmly to him as he teleported the two of them from the place and landing them just outside the barrier of the home. She looked at Sans a little surprised but her emotions were still getting the better of her. “I am sorry Sans… I am usually…”

“no. don’t be. i know how hard this is. come on, i’m sure Lilly is still up, waiting for us.” Frisk nodded.

“I can’t be more of a burden to her… I just need a moment…”

“now you stop that. you’re coming home because you need to be here, not just because they need you. you need them too.” For the first time since she met him, his expression wasn’t the normal grin. He was serious.

“Sans… I am sorry... I just don’t want others to freak out … seeing me depressed.”

“they already know what’s happened. they aren’t going to freak out if you cry over someone you love, they’ve been mourning themselves. they’d probably freak out if you didn’t mourn with them.”

“I … I have to tell you something…”

“go ahead.”

“I told him I didn’t want to get married before we went to get you guys… I told him I wasn’t ready… and that we should extend the engagement out… I think that is why he took his life…” She wiped her eyes.

“i don’t think that’s just it. his note mentioned he was stressed about you, but not the engagement. it’s not the big things that usually put the most stress on us, it’s the everyday little things. being a leader... you kinda have to deal with those little things and figure out a way to not let them get to you or you will fall like a house of cards.”

“Yeah… that is why I need to come in there strong… and not weak.”

“being a leader isn’t about being strong. you don’t earn true leadership by just leading by example... but by inspiring others to stand with you.”

“No… but they will be looking at me for support during this time of crisis, my feelings need to come second though.”

“true, but if you do not show them you still hurt... if only a little, they may think something is wrong. it is not wrong to cry... to mourn... to let others know you are hurting too.”

“I will but I can’t run in crying… I need to make sure everyone is safe first…”

“Lilly is taking care of them. i trusted her with their safety and she is like you, i am sure nothing has happened in the two hours i’ve been gone... and i did a headcount... everyone is in bed.”

“She is a good person… she always wants the best for others and believes in equality.” He nods.

“i believe she’s still waiting for us though in the living room. like you, she has a very beautiful soul.” Frisk smiled weakly before walking in. Sans was right behind her.

“OH MY GOD… FRISK….” Lilly looked over at the door to see her and ran up to hug her.

“wasn’t gone too long was i?” Sans asked with a small smile as she ran over to them to hug Frisk. Frisk returned the hug and immediately started to cry.

“No… Oh Frisk I am so sorry…. I didn’t know…. I heard there was a note… Oh Frisk… it is going to be okay... ” Frisk nuzzled her face into Lilly’s shirt as she continued to cry. Sans looked a little sorry still, standing where he was, he wasn’t sure if he should leave or.... He wasn’t exactly the best with this.

“I will take care of her Sans… You go to bed. They will need you in the morning. I think we will be eating junk food for awhile huh Frisk…” He nods a little.

“let me know if you need anything okay? you know where to find me.” He headed for the stairs to the rooms. She guided Frisk to the couch and went to grab ice cream and they ate it together bonding over old memories. When he got into the room he sank just behind the door, his head falling into his hands. _i’m sorry Frisk.... i’m so so so so sorry.... i wish i could take away the pain... you don’t deserve this..._

Frisk talked about the time when he did some stupid shit and they even looked at the security footage together over some days before just to talk about some things that might have caused his suicide.

“Well Henry was drunk the whole time… it looks like.” Frisk said drinking some tequila that she found from the bar. “Weew… that is some strong stuff.”

“Frisk… come on you need to stop drinking…” Lilly begged a little as Frisk put the lemon to her mouth and then took another swig.

“SHHHH… YOU ARE GOING TO WAKE EVERYONE UP!” Frisk yelled as Lilly covered her mouth. It was 4 in the morning and Frisk was pretty drunk by then. The bottle flew from Frisk’s hand, gently landing in Sans’ as he stood on the other side of the hallway.

“G-good morning Sans…. I ummm… Frisk is a little upset…”

“shhhh.” He smiles a little in understanding. He then engulfs Frisk in his magic as he moves forward. Lifting her gently.

“Hey…. What are you doing?” Frisk asked.

“which room?”

“It is the last room down the row…” He nods, floating Frisk over to him and keeping her there as he essentially “tugs” her with him to the room and inside.

“Henry … was an asshole… for killing himself… you know that…”

“yeah.” _i’m the asshole.._. He pulled back the covers and set her on the bed, gently tucking her in.

“I didn’t … I should have… you know… I never even made love to him… I am a terrible person…” She was drunk.

“i did not know that and you are not a terrible person.” _that’s a little more than i need to know... god... i’m so sorry..._

“I wish…. I can apologize… or something... “

“you have no reason to apologize, you haven’t done anything wrong....” _not like me._

“Will you lie next to me? I don’t want to be alone.” Frisk said with a small sob.

“i’ll stay. i’ve already fixed the morning meal for the others anyway.” He says gently, he got her a trash can from the bathroom first and put it on the side of the bed before settling into the bed without touching her. She cuddled up against him as she tried to find some sort of comfort. He started a little, but he didn’t push her away, shutting his sockets. _you shouldn’t trust me.... i don’t deserve this.... i’m an awful creature...._

Frisk finally fell asleep after a while. He stayed with her, to keep away nightmares as she slept; even if he had little rest himself.


	5. Chapter 5

In the morning her alarm went off and she got up as her head pounded.

“Henry… Oh... oh…” She was use to sleeping with Henry and waking up with him. He opened a socket.

“hey...” He says softly.

“Hey, Sans is it? How are you?” She said rubbing her eyes. He nods.

“better than you, you should take something if you have anything.” He was tired, but he would sleep later.

“I will need to but you look like … hell raised over.” Frisk grabbed a health bar she still had in her pocket and threw it over to him. He caught it on reflex.

“mmm, i’ll save it for if i really need it. i’m not used to getting as much sleep as i have.”

“I need to do a lot today…” Frisk sighed as she rubbed her forehead.

“let me know if i can help.” He got up out of the bed.

“Sans does any of your friends have a good ability for finding things.”

“afraid not.”

“I might have to rip apart his room then….”

“hmmm, i think i can do that and likely faster.”

“Sans… please don’t literally do it… because… you understand.” 

“i didn’t mean literally. i’m a punny guy but not disrespectful.”

“Oh… I usually like jokes… hmmm… sorry…”

“it’s fine, just be warned i kinda use ‘em a lot. kept me sane underground.”

“It is fine… maybe it will cheer me up a bit.” She smiled softly.

“maybe... if not i’ll find a cheerleader.” Frisk gently laughed as she was being held emotionally by a thread. He gave her an understanding, patient smile.

“Good luck finding one around here.” She said.

“never know, anyway... which room is his?”

“Next to mine… the other room over there.” She pointed to the room.

“got it. thanks.” He headed over to the room.

“You are looking for a safe of some sorts… it will contain papers with codes.” He nods. He wouldn’t literally tear up the room if he didn’t have to, but he’d said he could do it to spare her the extra pain it would likely cause. It was the very least he could possibly do for her - all things considered. Frisk got dressed and chose to wear something nice, a black dress for mourning. As she came down she saw the monsters.

“Good morning guys...”

“Good morning Miss Frisk!” Was the chorus that greeted her, like a bunch of school children.

“Lilly did a wonderful job patching you guys up… Does anyone need healing still?”

“Yeah she did!” Undyne replies with a smile. She is met with shakes of heads though at her question.

“I am so glad… I know she can be a little ambitious. I believe Sarah and Mark are going to be here soon to take your measurements to get custom clothing made. Also, I know Lilly probably forgot. Does anyone need magic supplement pills?”

“Nah, she remembered young lady.” The old turtle replied.

“I am mistaken then. Lilly is really becoming a great healer sooner than I gave her credit. Sorry if in the next couple of days… I am not the best light...but I promise you that I will take care of you all okay?” Frisk said feeling her tears come back to her.

“Don’t worry miss, we understand. I lost my bride myself. I know too well the pains.” The old turtle said as he walked over to her and took one of her hands into his, his amber eyes meeting hers. “It’s hard... but it gets better with time. Until then put yer faith in friends and those you trust. Be careful who you trust though. Some of us monsters... we’re built for compassion... but some of us carry a curse.” She hugged him and softly sobbed into his turtle shell. He gently patted her back, giving her the comfort she needed. His gaze shifting to Sans who stood on the top of the stairs, guilt written there for a moment before it vanished. In his hand was the pages she needed.

“I got… to go … I need to find the codes.. Call Henry’s parents… so much to do..”

“i think i found ‘em.”

“REALLY!!! Oh thank god… One thing going right…” Frisk ran up to him to look at the papers. He handed them over to her. She glanced at them and kissed his cheek.

“This is it … oh this is great news…” His skull became a bright blue in shock at that, and a bit of embarrassment.

“er... g-glad i could help.” It was a miracle, but he’d managed to keep the room intact too.

“I will need to be taken over to someone who can make multiple passes…. okay…”

“i figure the information on that was on one of those other pages... i just kinda grabbed all i found.” Frisk glanced through the pages as she smiled at them. She seen a couple of sheets that made her frown with disgust.

“You didn’t look at these did you?”

“no... why?”

  


“The fuck… Henry… what the fuck?” Frisk showed Sans plans for having collars. Physical collars for monsters. His eye lights shrunk.

  


“h-he... wanted to m-make pets out of us...”

  


“I had no idea… Sans honest…”

  


“i believe you... i knew his soul was tarnished... but i didn’t know just how much.... damn...” She looked through more papers as she saw plans for harvesting magic from a monster, even planning to sell monsters as weapons, and using children like a sideshow. _that fucking bastard! thank asgore i got rid of him... i feel a bit better about that knowing this... knowing he thought we were just animals instead of equals... i wasn’t wrong to judge..._

  


“Oh my god… I was going to marry him…” She handed the sheets over to Sans to show him the rest.

  


“you didn’t know... sweet asgore... this would have been a nightmare for you to find out afterwards...” He said as he looked at the various pages.

  


“He did say this was a “investment into our future…” I didn’t think he meant literally.”

  


“he would have betrayed us all... maybe this was the reason... the real reason for his stress... all the lies... lies pile up. even tiny ones....”

  


“Sans... Sans… one thing I may be bad at is telling a liar… but you are hiding something. I don’t know what it is… but you don’t talk as much as you are now.”

  


“you don’t want to know. like gerson said... some of us carry a curse. i’m one of ‘em.”

  


“I... I understand... then…”

  


“no... you don’t. it’s by fate, handed down from monster to monster.” She grabbed his hand dragged to the nearest room so they are alone. He was a little started by that but understood the implications.

  


“Okay… go ahead tell me what it is wrong.”

  


“one to rule. one to Judge. one to care. one to stand. one with sight will free them all. until the day the angel comes, blood flows like a fountain and true judgement be the call. ruler’s sorrow, caretaker’s pain, the judge will thus be hanged.” 

  


“So are you saying… because of the prophecy you think it killed Henry?” She said a little confused.

  


“there are four of us who suffer. his death is not the beginning, it is not the end.”

  


“Okay so what are you then?” Frisk asked trying to make sense of it all.

  


“like i said... you don’t want to know.”

  


“Look Sans… I have no idea what is happening but… I will say this… I need you… more now than ever okay because the monsters trust you. I trust you okay. I trust your dad and well I am kind of lost.”

  


“i hope you do not regret it. the monsters know what i am. they will follow my lead because of it... but do not mistake that they trust me.”

  


“Sans… these riddles… you tell me will not help me. So … anyway…”

  


“it is all i can tell you without.... destroying things.”

  


“In the end… all I ask is no more death… That sounds stupid…”

  


“i cannot give you that promise. but... when this all ends, maybe you shall get your wish once the Judge has been hanged. perhaps... in that death there will be peace.”

  


“Wait… wait… your dad told me about you… You are the Judge…”

  


“it was a title given to me to help keep monsters in line.”

  


“Are you saying you want to die Sans? Oh Sans don’t ever talk like that…”

  


“no. it is not my wish.” _but it seems to be what was foretold...._

  


“Who would want to wish death upon you? I wouldn’t wish it upon my worst foe.”

  


“i’m sorry, i don’t have the answer for you.”

  


“Sans… I swear … if it gets to the point where you think that something bad is going to happen… I, my head hurts... I don’t want another death on my hands okay….”

  


“you’re too pure for that. just be careful who you trust.” _just had to spill the beans didn’t ya dad?_

  


“I am finding that out the hard way…” She looked at the papers finding the sheet with the codes. Hundreds of codes covered the sheet as she handed it to Sans.

“I need you to do me a favor… go take Lilly and get them made as soon as possible. The longer we wait the more likely they will close the gap.” He nods and teleports out of the room, leaving her on her own. She sighs and calls up Henry’s parents to find out what she can do for the funeral. Lilly was cleaning up the bar/library.  
  
  
“sorry to pop in on you Lilly, but Frisk wants these made up soon as possible.” His easy smile was in place.

  


“Okay cool…. We just need to go downstairs to the press.”

  


“probably not a good idea for me to go unless you absolutely need me to.”

  


“Is something wrong?” Lilly said as she looked at him. He hands her the papers, his smile slips a little.

  


“i’ll tell you what i told Frisk... some of us carry a curse... you should be careful who you trust.”

  


“Sans you are scaring me ... Is something … wrong?”

  


“not something you can change, nor understand. we all have our jobs to do.” With that he was gone.

  


“Oo-kay….” Lilly went downstairs and started to make the passes.

  


_don’t get too attached... do your job.... free them.... do what is needed.... they depend on you.... don’t back down.... fight when you have to.... sacrifice what needs be sacrificed..._ The mantra played in his mind as he knelt on the front porch, sockets closed. Alone.

  


After a few hours passed Frisk took immediate control after leaving the room. She needed to be stronger for them.

  


“EVERYONE IN THE MAIN HALL NOW!” She yelled. As Lilly ran up handing her a huge black bag full of passes. Everyone was paying attention... except Sans who was in the living room asleep on the couch. Several monsters sat nearby, like stationary guards to the sleeping skeleton.

  


“Okay so we got the passes made now we just need to get them in there and …. Sans… SANS GET OVER HERE…” Frisk yelled at him needing him to help too. He yawned, roused from sleep and peered over the couch.

  


“hrm?”

  


“I suppose sleeping is more important than getting your brother out today?” Frisk said holding the big bag. Sans flinched at the words, but stayed silent.

  


“The plan is simple… Sans you can teleport right?” He nodded.

  


“While Sans keeps any guards outside of the stations busy by teleporting around the place… I am hoping once or twice should suffice… I will need the rest of you guys…” She was referring to the monsters and humans. “To pair up and go find as many monsters as you can… I have the pills I made for temporary invisibility. Hopefully I can get everyone out…”

  


_sooner then i thought... time to play my namesake then.... and do what needs be done... the bloodbath begins.... i pray that whatever god there is has mercy on the souls who must bare witness..._

  


“Before we do that I need to test one and make sure that the tags work… I cannot bear having innocent people or monsters getting hurt… I will go okay…”

  


“give me one of the tags, i can test it.”

  


“Really … Thank you Sans… by the way Papyrus is a really nice guy…” She handed him one of the tags. He just nodded, he handed over his original badge to the old turtle monster. He wouldn’t be needing it.

  


“You are just seeing it if it works…”

  


“correct. It will take me a few jumps.”

  


“Be careful Sans…” She said towards him. He simply bowed his head in acknowledgement and was gone.

  


“Well… Let’s pray that they work... I hope... or we will have to use plan b…” Several minutes went by, but he returned and handed it back.

  


“It works. dad sends his regards.” _and his farewell .... dad... why did you have to say that?_

  


“His regards? … hmmmm… okay…”

  


“yes, he wanted me to tell you that he looks forward to seeing you soon.”

  


“I will look forward to meeting again as well… He is such a nice monster… a nice man… I really came to like him…”

  


_not like me...._

  


Sans offered her a small smile.

  


“Sans… come with me for a moment…” Frisk headed towards her room where there was a small office there as well. He nods and follows, while the others chatter excitedly.

  


“Why do you seem so sad? I look at you and that is all I see…”

  


“do i?” He seemed a little surprised then shrugged a bit. _the time draws near...._

  


“Don’t shrug it off please…”

  


“well, i don’t really feel it so... i don’t know what to tell you.” _all i feel is regret... soon, not even that...._

  


“Look I’ve been thinking about your poem and what your dad said…. I don’t want someone like you to die. Okay, if there is something you want to say just say... it..”

  


“...” Well, that was unexpected. “not particularly.”

  


“Sans… Look me in the eyes and tell me you are not going to get killed or be killed …. I know we only known each other a short time but I owe it to your family to keep you safe... plus you have been a good friend to me.” He met her gaze.

  


“i’ve already lied to you once. i won’t do it again. i have been kind... but not a friend.”

  


“Wow… here I thought we were friends… I am sorry…”

  


“i didn’t want to get close to anyone... knowing what i do.”

  


“Well, okay... but I still would like to be your friend if you have me.” She offered her hand out to him.

  


“in another life... another time.... i would love to be able to call someone like you my friend.”

  


“Sans… “

  


“i don’t want to hurt you more than i already have.”

  


“I ... more than you already have?” She said curiously. “You mean because of showing me the papers that Henry hid?”

  


“no.”

  


“....I won’t force you to do anything Sans. That is my goal to free you not to harm you.”

  


“before this is over... you will know. truth will not be denied.”

  


“Sans I just want you and your friends happy…. That is the reason I even did this in the first place. “

  


“... for their sake. sacrifices will be made.”

  


“Okay… tonight it all goes down… Are you ready?”

  


“i am.” _i have to be._

  


“Sans I know you might have rage against some humans but please try not to kill, knock them out if you can… I will be extremely busy healing…. I will need to make sure there is enough medical supplies.”

  


“i’m not going to give you more work tonight.” _only the innocents will be spared...._

  


Frisk nodded as she went to the bed.

“I will need to rest up… Lilly should rest up too…”

  


“we all should.”

  


“If all goes to plan … most of the monsters should be able to sleep here for awhile while I continue battling litigation.”

  


_they will all go free.... and fear of judgement will move man.... i might be damned... but they will be happy... they will go free...._

  


Frisk crawled into bed.

“You know… Sans… I have to say I am still hopeful of everything working out okay.”

  


“it will, in the end.” 

  


“See you in 7 hours Sans…” Frisk closed her eyes falling into a deep sleep.

  


“rest well.” He left the room. He settled into his own room, several of the monsters joined him, humming softly. Gerson stood at the foot of the bed.

  


“Are you ready?”

  


“i am ready.”

  


“Rest well, Judge, bring us out. Bring us peace. Bring the future.” His words were echoed by those around him in a soft chant. “Take up your role and free us all. Your soul is our beacon. ... Our light. Our hope. Are you ready for the sacrifice?”

  


“i am. let the bloodbath begin.” They knelt where they stood, heads bowed as he relaxed and slipped into slumber.


	6. Chapter 6

Several hours passed and Frisk got up fully charged and getting everyone sorted yelling out orders and making sure everyone is where they needed to be. Each monster had 10 humans to go with. Sans held onto the badge he’d gotten. He would need it later. It was hidden beneath his shirt. He hadn’t taken any new clothes as he hadn’t been around for measurements.

“Okay guys… I am nervous and you are nervous… but today we save your kind. Cheers went up from the monsters. “Remember to give monsters the invisible pill since there is going to be a huge group of us… we don’t want trouble okay? LET’S GO SAVE SOME MONSTERS!!!!” Frisk yells as she raised her hand in the air. Cheers along with the chant of “freedom” rang out in reply. Sans was the only voice silent among the crowd. Frisk made her way through the crowd to make sure everyone gets there.

“Sans… You might want to go ahead and scope out the area. See how many guards we will have to deal with.”

“don’t worry about that. i know each guard shift by heart... cost me early on to learn that info... but i have it memorized.”

“I am sorry you had to … thank you how many guards then?”

“by the time you get there... four guards. two at the front and two on the inside.”

“Good we should be able to knock them out easily… Okay good luck Sans.” She kissed his cheek for luck.

_and most the others will be dust..._ He flushed a little at that.

  


“w-what was that for?”

  


“For luck… We will need all the good luck we can get.” He didn’t believe in luck but he still nodded. She smiled at him as she grabbed Lilly’s hand going towards Mt. Ebbot. As soon as she’d turned away, he was gone. Getting there far ahead of them... the judgement had begun... but no one who was alive was aware of it. He caught them all in places they wouldn’t be found until later... much later. For some... that would be their grave.

  


“Okay… no one is here..” Frisk said as they arrived later on. There were still two out of the four Sans had said would be there... he’d over estimated, it seemed.

  


“heya.” Sans arrived just in line of sight of the guards.

  


“What the hell?!” They ran after him but he just laughed and teleported off a distance, waving at them mockingly.

  


“The plan seems to be working everyone inside pronto keep to your buddies and make sure to keep a tag for yourself so you can get out… “ Frisk followed soon after them.

  


*~*

  


Sans got the two to chase him into the forest area.

  


“t i m e f o r j u d g m e n t.” One of the two guards was impaled through the heart; the other knocked out.

  


*~*

  


Frisk watched the group go follow the monsters around as she took paths to look for Gaster.

  


“Gaster…. GASTER….” She yelled looking for him.

  


☟☜☼☜📬

(Here.)

  


“I got you and Papyrus security badges…” She said approaching him. Papyrus appeared seconds later.

  


“HELLO!”

  


“Papyrus…” She hugged him. He hugged her back.

  


☹☜✌✞☜ ☠⚐🕈📪 ☟🕆☝💧 ☹✌❄☜☼📬

(Leave now, hugs later.)

  


“We need to get out of here…” She pinned the badges on the pair and sent them on as she continued through the place making sure everyone got out. Before she knew it, the place seemed empty. Frisk made her way to the front.

  


“ANYONE …. HERE…. DON’T BE AFRAID!!” No answer. Frisk left the cave and got through everyone disappeared with the pills and she got to the front smiling.

“I think everything worked out okay…” She sighed and started to head back wondering if everyone made it back.

  


In the sea of monsters, the only one missing was Sans; not that this would be evident until the pills had worn off completely. Frisk made her way back to the place and eventually arriving in.

  


“Okay… the pills will be wearing off soon... I will start removing the chains and so will Lilly.” There was quiet chatter amongst the monsters... they could sense each other through magic, the only thing that hadn’t been stripped from their abilities so they didn’t bump into one another. Lilly started to reappear as she waved. “That is Lilly…” A few monsters around her reappeared too. “I will train a couple of you to be able to remove chains after I remove them off of you.”

  


“Ooohhh Sans knows how I trained him already!”

  


“Really?.... Sans are you here? I mean everyone is kinda visible now… but… I can’t tell.”

  


“Hey Undyne… Can you find Sans for me?” Lilly said.

  


✋❄ ✋💧 ☟✌☼👎 ❄⚐ 💧☜☜📬

(It is hard to see.)

  


“You got it boss lady!” Came the reply.

  


“I agree Gaster….The moment you come visible please come to me and I will start to unchain you. Gaster … Papyrus I will train you guys first. I trust you guys.” Gaster and Papyrus were together, but the two were silent on the matter of Sans; both knew he wasn’t there.

  


✋ 👌☜☹✋☜✞☜ ✋ 👍✌☠ ☟☜☹🏱 🕈✋❄☟ ❄☟☜ 🕆☠👍☟✌✋☠✋☠☝📬

(I believe I can help with the unchaining.)

  


She unchained the pair and taught them how to do it themselves. Once they knew the two headed off in different directions to unchain other monsters. Frisk unchained as many monsters as she could.

  


In the city, several miles away, sirens blared from one side to the other. There was no way to keep up with the calls... from house to house... apartments... offices... restaurants... malls... By the beginning of the next day there was a massive funeral to be planned...

  


Frisk and the gang finished by the morning of the next day. She was exhausted Lilly had to call it during the night but Frisk wouldn’t ….couldn’t give up. Gaster had given her some food to help free the last of the monsters without too much strain. Frisk ate it and finished the job. She leaned against Gaster exhausted.

  


“We did it… hurray…” She said tiredly.

  


“Yes And You Look Like You Need A Nap.”

  


✌☝☼☜☜👎📪 🕈☜ ✌☹☹ 👎⚐📬

(Agreed, we all do.)

  


“I need several naps… someone needs to make breakfast though…”

  


“Leave That To Me.” She nodded as she dragged herself to bed. By the time Frisk would be up, it would be all over the news. No one knew how high the death count was. In a single night, several major cities had been hit. News reporters estimated that deaths were in the thousands and the cause was unknown.

  


“What happened?” Frisk said in shock. Tears streamed down her face. No one seemed to know... at least none of the humans did. The monsters were silent.

  


“I am going out there… they will need help.” Frisk packed.

  


“Do you want us to come help bury the bodies?” A monster asked.

  


“I can't bury them but… I can at least help move the bodies so they can be identified… or if someone is just hurt I can heal them.”

  


“We Should All Go.” Papyrus said.

  


“If the news is correct. You can be walking through a blood bath.”

  


“We Know.” Frisk nodded as she led the group to the city and it was simply maddening. Those left behind were helping move bodies and accepted help without question. Those who could anyway. Many families had been torn apart and sometimes only the very young were left. Children who sat on the streets crying without knowing what to do. Frisk made sure that the children went to a safe place until further plans were made.

  


“Papyrus… I trust you with the children.” Monsters and humans alike went back to the mansion to console children and see to their well being. Papyrus of course, safeguarding them. It would be weeks before all of the bodies could be moved. Most of them were identifiable easy by face since the death wound was a hole in the chest. There was no evidence though of what caused it. A few deaths were just heart attacks.

  


“I just don’t understand…” Frisk said. By the time the day was done, everyone was tired, but there was still work to be done... it would take weeks to get everyone identified and set. Over half the city itself was dead. Once the city had been cleaned out of the last body.... it was all said and done; it was on the news of nations all across the globe suffering from the same fate.

  


“What good does more death cause?” Frisk said.

  


“It’s the purge.” A young lizard monster says with a yawn.

  


“Say what? Who is doing this purge?”

  


“The Judge, it’s his job.”

  


“Oh… Sans… What are you doing?” Frisk grabbed her jacket and looked up to Gaster.

  


🕈☟✌❄ ☟☜ ✋💧 💧🕆🏱🏱⚐💧☜👎 ❄⚐📬

(What he is supposed to.)

  


“He shouldn't be doing this kind of stuff… Nobody has the right to choose over life and death.”

  


✋❄ ✋💧 ☟✋💧 👌🕆☼👎☜☠ ❄⚐ 👍✌☼☼✡📬 ✋❄ ✋💧 ☟✋💧 ☞✌❄☜📬

(It is his burden to carry. It is his fate.)

  


“What is my fate then?” Frisk asked as she looked at them.

  


“What You Chose.” Papyrus walked over to the two of them.

  


“What I chose?” Frisk said confused.

  


“The Innocent Are Spared. You Are Innocent.”

  


“I know how to get him here…” She would have to do something. Maybe rob a place or maybe.

  


“What Do You Hope To Accomplish?”

  


“To stop him… I don't want more blood… I didn't mean for this to happen.”

  


✋ 👌☜☹✋☜✞☜ ✋❄ ✋💧 ✌ ☹✋❄❄☹☜ ❄⚐⚐ ☹✌❄☜ ☞⚐☼ ❄☟✌❄📬

(I believe it is a little too late for that.)

  


“It Wasn’t Up To You. If Not You. Someone Else.”

  


“If I kill someone… He will have to come.” Papyrus shook his head.

  


“It Doesn’t Work Like That.”

  


“I inadvertently killed so many people…”

  


“no. their blood isn’t on you.” A hooded figure stood a few feet away, a black hoodie... sort of fitting really. Hands in the pockets.

  


“Sans… I did… if I didn't free you… nobody would be dead.”

  


“if you didn’t... someone else would have. the end result is the same. the only difference is you might have had to watch me kill Henry.”

  


“... You killed him…”

  


“i told you i lied.”

  


“I see…” Frisk approached him and hugged him. He said nothing.

  


“I can't be mad at a shell… I caused all of this… my decisions led me down this path.”

  


“led you do to what you felt was right. like my brother said. if not you... someone else. maybe it might have been Lilly instead... the soul of justice.”

  


“.... I wish I had another chance… to figure out why you had to go on a killing spree.”

  


“i already told you why. you just didn’t want to accept it.” He stepped back.

  


“Is that so hard to believe that I want a better tomorrow.”

  


“no... but now that the world has been judged.... peace will arise.”

  


“No… it wont… Sans you broke up families… You can't expect the kids to be grow up loving.”

  


“no one said peace was perfect. only that it would be... and until the next time a judge is needed.... the bell tolls.” Frisk slapped Sans.

  


“Listen to yourself… How can you claim to be the Judge? When you couldn't be honest to me.”

  


“honesty isn’t part of it. not for me.” Frisk didn't know what to say.

  


”I want you to kill me.”

  


“no.”

  


“I get to decide your punishment for killing Henry… I want you to kill me.”

  


“can’t do that... besides, my punishment is mine alone... no one else is to suffer.” Frisk grabbed a knife and stabbed Papyrus instantly regretting it. The other monster stumbled back in surprise. It hadn’t really done that much damage, even with being caught off guard.

  


“There kill me…”

  


“i’m not killing you. i’m leaving.”

  


“No you can't do that… It is not fair…”

  


“no one said life is fair.”

  


“You expect me to live with your sins.”

  


“no. because you aren’t to blame. i did what i had to.”

  


“They will… they will hear about how I released the monsters… and the following day because of me millions of people died... Don't you think someone will pay for that.”

  


“someone... but not you... i’m heading to the city to confess.” Frisk took the knife and placed it to her throat.

“do what you wish, Frisk.... but this life of mine is forfeit... goodbye.” He was gone again.

  


“Sans… I can't save anyone… I am useless…” Gaster moved over to her and put his hands on her shoulders.

  


“You Saved Us.” Papyrus says gently.

  


“At what cost? I was doing it through the legitimate route… No one had to die…”

  


✡⚐🕆 🕈☜☼☜ ☠☜✞☜☼ ✋☠ 👍⚐☠❄☼⚐☹ ☟☜☼☜📬

(You were never in control here.)

  


“Never… no no no… I don't believe in that.”

  


“It Was His Fate.”

  


“Fate?! You said you had no idea what role I played… there has to be something I can do?”

  


💧⚐💣☜ ❄☟✋☠☝💧 👍✌☠☠⚐❄ 👌☜ ✌✞⚐✋👎☜👎📬📬📬 👌🕆❄📬📬📬 💧⚐💣☜❄✋💣☜💧 🕈☜ 👍✌☠ 👎⚐ ❄☟✋☠☝💧 🕈☜ 👎⚐ ☠⚐❄ ☜✠🏱☜👍❄📬

(Some things cannot be avoided... but ... Sometimes we can do things we do not expect.)

  


“Like what…” Frisk asked looking into his eyelights.

  


✡⚐🕆 ✌☼☜ ✌ ☼☜👎 💧⚐🕆☹📬 ✌ 💧⚐🕆☹ ⚐☞ 👎☜❄☜☼💣✋☠✌❄✋⚐☠📬📬📬📬 ✋☞ ✡⚐🕆 ☟✌✞☜ ☜☠⚐🕆☝☟📬📬📬📬 💣✌✡👌☜ ✡⚐🕆 👍✌☠ ☼☜✞✋💧✋❄ ❄☟✋💧 👎✌✡📬

(You are a red soul. A soul of Determination.... If you have enough... Maybe you can revisit this day.)

  


Frisk nodded as she concentrated on her powers. She always knew there was something extra. She closed her eyes and when she reopened them a menu laid before her:

  


LOAD

  


CONTINUE

  


Frisk’s hand touched the load button unsure what will happen. Her surroundings were swallowed up in black and when the world returned she was back in bed. Frisk got up not sure what just happened.

“Wha…” Frisk went outside of her room. Monsters were rousing from their sleep as well as helpers from the day before. Everyone went about the day, Papyrus helped Gaster make breakfast along with other monsters who were good with magic and what not. The day had completely restarted. 

  


“I need to talk to Sans…” Frisk bolted from her room and down to Gaster.

  


☝⚐⚐👎 💣⚐☼☠✋☠☝📬

(Good morning.)

  


“Sans will be here... soon… I need to go back further… somehow…How?”

  


☝⚐⚐👎 ☹🕆👍😐📬

(Good luck.)

  


Gaster had no answer for her and simply walked off.

  


“what the... well then.” He pulled on the black hoodie and disappeared, back to the place where it all started... _hmmmm... definitely deja vu..._ He stepped past the barrier. Frisk went up to Sans.  
  


“we doin’ this again?“

“Maybe … I don't know….”

“up to you. could just skip the whole long winded conversation.”

“You are right….”

“i don’t like repeating myself.” Frisk pulled him in for a kiss this time maybe distraction would work for a moment. He flushed, not sure what she was thinking... but that was definitely new...

“uhhh... that a new habit?”

“Henry … was an asshole… He was going to murder you guys…”

“and i got to it first. what’s your point?” She pressed her mouth against his again trying to silence him for a couple of moments. It worked.

“You did it to save your kind… despite that… you have the ability to choose. Despite the fate… I chose to come back for you.”

“...”

“Did I finally silence the great Sans…?” She said asking a little.

“... ‘m not great.” He murmured after a moment, his gaze dropping.

“No… but… maybe … if I can reset... I can somehow… skip this craziness… Start off on the right foot.”

“...”

“Oh so dating a human that appealing?”

“if you want to change what has been wrought.... you must sacrifice me.”

“I have to kill you…”

“yes.”

“... okay… but only because… I get a second chance right?”

“if you wanna call it that. but... it destroys the peace... and a new Judge will be appointed.”

“This is no reality anyone should live through…” Frisk went to grab a sharp knife and looked into his eyelights

“do as you want then.... humans always have.”

“Sans… I have never… I can't believe that you can say that to me after you killed so many. Saying that I destroyed everyone's happiness.”

“no... just the happiness of monsterkind. for what is here disappears if you go back that far.... undoing all that work.”

“Fine… What happens if I kill myself?”

“dunno. the last red soul was the one who began the war that damned my kind.”

“Maybe that is a good place to start then…” Frisk placed the knife against her throat.

“i wouldn’t get your hopes up.... no one’s ever gone back further than their own birth.”

“You don't know how determined I am then. I would rather relive this day a million times then to allow millions to die.”

“guess that’s my punishment then.... coming here for the rest of time...” She stabs him in the chest area and kisses him gently.

“welp... can’t say i expected that...” He crumbled into dust, leaving the hoodie behind.

“I will find you…” She concentrated to the moment she met Gaster. The world falls away from her and she is surrounded by black and the same two buttons as before. She clicked load and prayed it takes her further back.


	7. Chapter 7

**[LOAD]**

At first, nothing seemed to happen, the darkness was still around her, the buttons slowly faded into the darkness.

“Fuck me….” Frisk said exasperated. The darkness slowly lifts, but it’s not too much brighter, the cavern is dark.

✋❄ 💧☜☜💣💧 🕈☜ ☟✌✞☜ ✞✋💧✋❄⚐☼💧📬

(It seems we have visitors.)

“It... worked…” Frisk was smiling.

“What are you talking about?” Someone behind her said, confused.

“The security tags… hey babe.”

“Of course they did. I wouldn’t lie.” Henry murmurs.

“Hey you wouldn't want to tell me where you keep your safe would you?” She flirted with Henry.

“I told you that I’d show you after we got married, remember? We talked about this two weeks ago.”

“ Yeah… okay..” Frisk approached Gaster. He offered her a bow. She curtsied back.

🕈📬👎📬 ☝✌💧❄☜☼ ✌❄ ✡⚐🕆☼ 💧☜☼✞✋👍☜📬

(W.D. Gaster at your service.)

“I am Frisk…”

✋ ☠☜☜👎 ❄⚐ ❄✌☹😐 ❄⚐ 💧✌☠💧 ☠⚐🕈

(I need to talk to Sans now)

☟⚐🕈 👎⚐ ✡⚐🕆 😐☠⚐🕈 ❄☟✌❄ ☠✌💣☜✍

(How do you know that name?)

“You can understand him?” Henry seemed surprised.

“It is a gift and I need to talk to him about a prophecy.”

“Hun... I thought we were here to free monsters... not talk to them.”

“Yeah and I thought you wouldn't have plans to make monsters into slaves either… surprises all around.”

✋ 💧☜☜📬📬📬 ✋ 🕈✋☹☹ ☞✋☠👎 ☟✋💣 ☞⚐☼ ✡⚐🕆📬

(I see... I will find him for you.)

Henry has the gull to look appalled as if she’s gone nuts. Gaster, on the other hand, had left.

“Where is this coming from?! I thought we were freeing them!”

“We are…”

“Then what are you talking about?” Frisk leaned in and kissed him nabbing his badge from him to allow him out.

“W-what are you doing?!”

“You guys get out of here. Henry is planning to betray us… Go now…” The others look appalled and scamper off.

“I always… thought you were better than this Henry…” She had the tags in her hand. He just looks flabbergasted at her. Gaster returns with Sans a few minutes later. She handed the tags over to Gaster, keeping one for herself.

“Sans we need to talk…”

“so i’ve been told. follow me.” Frisk followed him. He didn’t say anything, leading her deeper and deeper into the mine itself, he then stopped and pulled back what looked like a curtain, beyond was a room that was dimly lit, purple stones glowing gently above and below were some blue ones along the walls, reflecting dim colors.

“Are you going to kill me…. They are beautiful…”

“nope. and yeah. this is a spot i found. they grow cuz of magic, but they’re pretty useless to humans.”

“Why are you showing me this?”

“you wanted to talk, no one else knows about this spot ‘cept dad.”

“Oh… yeah…” Frisk blushed.

“besides, no one else is around so if you give me an earful you won’t have any angry monsters around... or humans for that matter. not many are going to believe you can repeat time.”

“Thanks... you remember?!”

“i’m one of the cursed... of course i do. the other three probably do too.” She was so happy and took his hands in joy then she wanted to slap him and kiss him. She was confused all in the same time. He didn’t seem to know what to do honestly, just wondering why she was back this far.

“I can save you all and no one has to die…”

“how do ya figure?” Her mouth met his teeth as she smiled into it. He flushed a bright blue.

“By not having you fulfill this prophecy your way… but a different way.” He frowned in thought, but didn’t respond.

“What if we we're looking at the prophecy too hard… Like it was a literal meaning instead of a metaphor.”

“even metaphorical... my job doesn’t change.”

“Or it is once you get “hanged.” The blood bath happened with the war… right? Bunch of dead people, monsters… freedom will happen when we press it through litigation and you can hang your job up, like you quit it.”

“....”

“Sans… can't you see… the prophecy can come true and is coming true…”

“i... hadn’t thought of that.”

“If I am wrong … we try again 'till we get it right.” Frisk took his hand into hers.

“well, other than being annoying... i have nothing to lose. though i still don’t know why you kissed me.”

“Oh that is simple. I think you are cute…” He flushed again, ducking his head a little in embarrassment.

“n-not cute...” He mutters.

“See ... I mean handsome…”

“doesn’t h-help.” She laughed a little.

“Honestly… you intrigue me… and I do think there is something… between us…”

“i... t-tried not...” He fumbled, seeming nervous and shy all of the sudden. Her hand took his and gently squeezed it. He smiles slightly, but still seems pretty shy.

“Look I won't impose anymore kisses until you are ready.”

“w-well... j... just not around anyone else... for now.” She looked at him with crooked brow as she glanced around the place. “you know what i mean.”

“Do I now… hmmm…. You said when no one else is around…”

“we c-can’t explain this to anyone else! they’d never believe it... and yeah... i did.”

“No one is around…” She smiled slyly. He just flushed a slightly darker shade. He’d meant when they left! “Shall I kiss you… instead…” Frisk whispered into his ear canal.

“i-instead of w-what...” He shivered a little, she was reeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaallly close... oh boy... what was she talking about?

“The human body is a beautiful thing isn't it…”

“o... oh st-stars....” He shamed a blueberry at this point.

“The hands… the mouth and so many other things…” He would have swallowed about now if he had a throat....

“Now shall I continue or do I get a kiss.” She smiled.

“y-... you’re torturing me...” He mutters.

“Yep… you are stuck with flirts …” Frisk gave up as she stretched.

“fuck me then... i guess... n-not like that!” He said the last bit in a hurry when he realized what he’d just said.

“Sans… I won't force you to do anything you don't want to. I just want you to be happy.”

“you did f-force my hand though.” He replies with a soft chuckle at the pun, one hand resting on her shoulder before he closed the distance to kiss her. She returned the kiss pulling him closer. He wrapped his arms around her, sinking into the kiss. She deepened the kiss as her tongue slipped in to meet his. A groan slipped from him. Frisk separated breathing hard with a deep blush. He slid his tongue along his teeth, his gaze not leaving hers.

“You … became bolder all of sudden…”

“followin’ your lead.”

“I...I… weew...umm.. Yeah… that… was … umm.. Nice…” Frisk said losing all her nerves.

“you’re the one who came back for me... so you call the shots.”

“I did. You confuse me. I don’t know if I should like you or hate you. You seem to have a good heart, felt guilty about what you did, and you seem to prioritize making sure the monsters are free despite the consequences. Then there is the other side of you which is stubborn, reckless and don’t seem to listen to others without getting totally sideswiped. Your dad and brother adore you… and I come to respect your dad a lot. He says that you are strong and he is confident in you to do the right thing. I on the other hand…. You’ve been nice to me, tried to make me laugh, helped me when I asked for it, and ….” She blushed. “.... I find myself wanting to talk to you…. I think you are handsome… I like kissing you... and I can’t allow myself to allow you to kill yourself… even if it meant to save the world… I am selfish ain’t I…” Frisk said solemnly after a moment. He gently kissed her, forestalling her words.

“you are a lot of things, Frisk. selfish isn’t one of them.” Her hand cupped his face as she smiled gently at him.

“Thanks Sans... Oh… I still need to take care of an ex fiance… too.” Frisk blushed.

“hmmm, why don’t you just leave him down here? let the other monsters deal with him. i’m sure they’ll find a good use for ‘im.”

“Sounds like just desserts... but should we punish a man for thoughts... alone…” Frisk pondered. “He did seem like a pompous ass on the videos though... maybe make him a slave for a while might open his eyes…”

“maybe. it will at least give him a chance to redeem himself... or just show his true colors and karma does the rest.”

“Exactly… He will either rise or fall on his own at this point... I know the rest of the group is heading back to my house... I took his pin this time. So … we can have everyone go back to my place again. I need to get footage of everything here... I wasn’t thinking clearly the first time here. I need to get as much exposure to this place and Sans…” She made sure she made complete eye contact with his eye lights. “I want to invite you to my house not as someone I want to help... but something more.”

“uh... what exactly did ya have in mind?”


	8. Chapter 8

“Hmm… as my pet?” She joked as she laughed a little.

“that make me a dog?” He joked back.

“You don’t seem the type to chase after bones though…” Frisk teased.

“Too lazy for that, i’d just chew em.” She rolled her eyes.

“I was thinking like as my boyfriend? If you want to… I am not going to make you or anything.” Frisk added quickly.

“why do you think you’d ever have to make me?”

“Because… you never had a choice before… I want you to have a choice. I know humans have done you wrong... and well the prophecy doesn’t help either… so I figured you should be able to have something that you can have complete control of.” She said thoughtfully. He nuzzled against her.

“regardless of what comes, i will follow you.” A deep blush crossed her face as she hugs him gently.

“I think… I know… it will be okay. So do you want to give me a fancy tour of this place… so we don’t get caught by guards and I can film it all…”

“not much to see... and we’ll have to walk it, but i’ll show you what i can.”

“I know… but we should document as much as we can. Sans are you going to be able to hide us if … I know they are bad people but something happened to you last time. I don’t want you turn into that... again.” He shook his head sadly.

“i’m powerless down here. as for last time... that’s just an effect of corruption of the soul.”

“I forgot about that... here let me remove your chains.” She placed her hand on top of Sans as a red light admits from it, releasing him of the chains. “Sorry… temporarily forgot…”

“it’s fine.”

“I got distracted by your looks…” Frisk teased again. He flushed a slight blue. She took his hand and looked at him. “I know it will take a while for your powers to come back but I can give you some of mine if you need it.”

“nah, doesn’t take as long for me as it does others. a sort of perk to being a boss monster.”

“Boss monster? ... You are a boss?” She looked at him weirdly.

“old term, it denotes levels of strength among monsters. monsters who are strong enough, whose soul can temporarily exist after the body is gone, are called boss monsters.”

“Wow… that is impressive… really.”

“all of the cursed are boss monsters. but not all boss monsters are cursed.”

“I am … sorry I killed you by the way… I didn’t want to.” Her words were solemn but sincere.

“yup, i know. i remember. got a tiny scar from it too.”

“...I got scars from when I assembled the barrier on the house… I am sorry I left one on you though.”

“that doesn’t surprise me, and don’t worry about it, wasn’t the first time.”

“Wasn’t the first time you died?”

“nope.”

“So are you like a cat with nine lives?” Frisk said, starting to walk with the camera out.

“no... let’s just say there’s someone around here who has enough determination too that they’ve been bringing me back to life.”

“Oh… like me… I finally got to tap into it.”

“yeah, but their power was overrun the moment you showed up.”

“Is that another reason why you didn’t want to be my friend?” She filmed the working conditions and other things.

“no, my reasons for that were solely based on what i had to do.... i didn’t want to hurt anyone i didn’t have to.”

“I see... I still wished… well it is neither here nor there... we should focus on the now for now…” She said with a light laugh. He chuckled a little, but nodded as he walked with her. She turned off the camera as they entered the hospital area and only to resume recording to show the patients. “Sans hold my phone… I need to heal them…” Frisk handed her phone which she has been using to record everything to Sans. She went up to the mummified patient who she’d treated the first time. Her hand reaching over to his forehead. He nods, holding the phone.

“It is going to be okay… I am Frisk. I know… I know… I won’t hurt you I swear. It will be okay.” The magic glowed as she healed the patient. She then moved away knowing that the monster hated humans but she couldn’t blame him. As he tried to swat at her again like the first time, last time she got whacked but this time she got out of his way. Sans clicks his tongue a little, the other retreating at the sound.

“Oh… well I hope you do better.” She said to the monster and continued down the row of patients. She healed as many as she could before she felt exhausted.

“c’mon there’s still more to see.” Frisk nodded and leaned on Sans for a little bit until her magic regained.

“Sorry I have to do this to ya.”

“hmmm, might have a bit of something to help.” He looked through his pockets, bringing out a small wrapper.

“won’t have much taste or be sweet... but it should help a little.” He offered the small candy to her. She smiled and ate it. Frisk kissed his teeth gently.

“It is sweet enough now…” She could feel some energy return to her. He smiled a little as they walked away from the hospital. Frisk took her phone and resumed recording everything. Sans turned a corner and smacked right into a guard; the man shoved him down.

“Watch it!”

“Hey you watch it …” Frisk said covering her mouth the moment she said it. Fuck so much for staying hidden.

“Who the hell are you?” The guard asked.

“damn it... i forgot about these guys.... “

  
  
“I am from… the congress and they told me to visit you guys… to make sure the health codes are up to par… my god you have some fines…”

“Health codes? Don’t make me laugh, they’re monsters. What are you even doing over here, you are out of line 75-57.”

“Excuse me… “ Frisk started to uploaded the video on social media.

“got lost.” Sans mumbled, not looking at the guards as he got up, he was trying to figure out a way to get them out of this... he kept his gaze averted from the two. Frisk looked at Sans and knew he had to keep quiet.

“I did… I fell down here there is a hole above and luckily I didn’t get hurt. This…. monster has been helping me out of here. He was trying to find a guard to get me out….” Frisk pursed her lips not sure if that is what she is supposed to say or not but she had to keep a cool head or the monsters can get killed.

“At least the filth is good for something. Back to work.” Sans moved to leave.

“Wait a moment… I want to say goodbye…” Frisk approached Sans and pinned the security badge under his shirt as she kissed his cheek.

“Gross... must be something desperate.” One guard said to another.

“thanks.” He murmurs.

“No thank you… good luck… monster…” She hated to say that to him. As the guard grabbed her arm and yanked her forward to drag her away. He nodded, not risking another glance as he headed back deeper into the mine.

Frisk was taken near the front where Henry was not to be seen. She looked around for him for a moment but she was being shoved by the guards to keep moving. Eventually throwing her outside and she fell face forward into the gravel scraping her face a little. She felt her face as the cuts started to bleed and she rolled her eyes.

“Don’t shove so hard next time dude, she ain't a monster.”

“Bitch deserves it though she kissed a monster…”

“So what? Maybe she felt sorry for the thing, not like they have anything like you do.”

“... You are getting soft but fine…”

“Dude, they’re like pets man... you love your dog don’t ya? You’re one to talk.”

“Too right, too right... Come on let’s go back to work… Don’t COME BACK HERE AGAIN…” He pointed at Frisk before heading back in. Frisk used her magic on her face healing her wounds, it will leave faint marks for awhile but eventually it will fade away. She walked home and sat on the porch, waiting for Sans. Like clockwork, he appeared just on the other side of the barrier. Frisk was sitting on the bench half asleep not knowing when he will show up.

“Sans… You okay?”

“yeah, but what’s the plan now?”

“Well I think the plan is… first I get to hang out with my new boyfriend for a couple of minutes then I come up with a plan.” She said with a loving tone.

“sounds like a plan... hmmm, never did pick up any new threads though... well, except that hoodie i found.” Frisk held her hand up and went inside for a moment and grabbed her dad's old white shirt and black pants. “Yes I will be right back… okay okay…” She came back out and handed them to Sans.

“This time you will be around for the custom clothing… but for now they will have to do.” He nods.

“this should work... i think i should wash off first. so i look less like the i-went-through-a-fire skeleton.”

“Hmmm… but you look sexy in any condition you are in.” Frisk cupped his face. He flushed at that.

“i...er... will be right back.” He teleported away. Frisk laughed as she waited for Sans to return. She’d already told the staff and volunteers about a skeleton monster going to be there. He returned a few minutes later, his bones were closer to white now and he’d put on the new clothes. The pants were a bit long on him, but fit otherwise. A deep blush covered Frisk’s face as she looked at him then she glanced towards the ground.

“Looking... good there…” She muttered. He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. Frisk found some determination and got up and fixed his shirt a little bit. “There... I really think this is a good look.”

“fits, mostly. thanks.”

“I think I deserve a thank you... present…” Frisk teased looking at him with a flirt.

“hmm... suppose you’re right about that.” He gently put his arms around her and kissed her nose gently, but when she opened her mouth to protest, as he figured she might, he took advantage of it to give her a deep, loving kiss. She did not expect this at all and she melted into his kiss enjoying it immensely. He drew back after a moment and released her with a slight smile.

“I do love… your presents, Sans…” She nuzzled into his neck a little. He was content with that.

“i do give it my all.”

“Mmmhhmm… I am so glad you do… I am debating on telling you something…” Frisk said in a teasing nature.

“oh really?”

“Yep.” Frisk leaned into next to his ear canal and whispered. “I am so glad I didn’t waste my first time with Henry. Although… I don’t know if a skeleton can have sex with humans…” He flushed a dark blue.

“with m-magic... anything is possible...”

“I like that answer…” Frisk backed up and smiled. “Well… we can just make out for awhile or we can discuss saving the monsters.”

“hmmm, could do both.” She slyly smiled.

“Okay… Well then… I already have over 25,000 views on the first video I put up on social media and about 4,000 signed the petition to free monsters.” Frisk said kissing his neck gently. "Okay then…” Frisk said taking it as a challenge. She kissed his teeth between every couple of words. “I posted the video... about you guys on … social media… have over 35,000 likes and shares so far… put up the petition … online… just started about 30 minutes ago… already have couple thousand… signed up….” Frisk backed up after she got done with that line laughing a little bit. He laughed a little.

“not exactly what i meant there...”

“Then why don’t you show me then…” She said with a tease. He nodded and was more than happy to kiss her back. “The plan is quite simple really the more publicity we get the more people become aware and take action. We pass it through litigation and monsters become legal citizens. We will need to find the pass codes from Henry’s room because I will need monsters to testify against officials. I will also need to find safe places for the monsters to live… Lilly mentioned last time about how monsters didn’t know much about technology so I will start teaching them about that. Since food doesn’t have magic here we also need to figure out a way to infuse on a mass scale. That is all within this week we have to do it so far. Plus I will most likely become an assassination target… Oh plus send you back to check on Henry and his punishment.” Frisk looked at Sans with a look that said “anything else?”

“i think that covers the basics... and i can go back tonight to relay that information and have dad start working on a solution to the problem of mass feeding monsters.”

“Meeting adjourned then?” Frisk teased putting her arms around his neck.

“i believe so.” He replied.

“Well I will just go to bed then.” She couldn’t help but tease him.

“just don’t forget a goodnight kiss.” He joked before gently kissing her.

“Hmm… you are right… Good night Sans…” Frisk gave him a deep loving kiss while letting her hand slip behind his skull, tickling his spine with the tips of her fingertips before backing up. She waved at him and walked inside. He stuck his hands in his pockets, whistling a little happily. Frisk went inside to a horde of volunteers who were wondering about Henry. She forgot about Henry for a moment when she talked to Sans, so she had to explain to them that she saw some evidence saying that he was planning to betray them all and that she would come up with the proof later on. It was all she can do at that moment since Sans was going to go back to Mt. Ebbot.

“Guys… I swear to you all I will show you proof. How is the website doing?”

“It is doing fantastic… for a awful video… about awful circumstances.” said Lilly.

“Lilly. It is awful but other than that… How many views and more importantly how many signed the petition?” Frisk asked wondering more about the petition than the views on the videos.

“Well so far the video has gotten over 350,000 views and we have over 90,000 signed the petition… We have a problem though…” Lilly said a little nervously.

“What is the issue?” Frisk said wondering.

“Two problems really… The first is someone tried to knock down the petition site but we been uploading the data to a separate online server so we have a virtual backup and the second is there is a group that is counter protesting us saying that monsters shouldn’t be free. Now … they are pretty small and with the video it does help our side. They are claiming the video is fake though.”

“Great, so either the government, this group or some punk is trying to knock out our website and a group is claiming the video is fake. Well… okay... it is not the worst thing in the world but I wish it was better though.”

“Yes Frisk, we will keep an eye on the website. I thought we were going to free some monsters today?”

“Well… Gaster still has the security passes so maybe... Sans, the skeleton monster I talked to you about, will bring some back if he thinks they need it.”

“I see… where is Henry again?”

“Henry and I broke up and now is going to spend time with monsters… I need to rest up…” Frisk waves at the gang and made her way back to the front porch and laid on the bench falling asleep waiting for Sans to come back. When he came back, he had a handful of monsters with him, not just the original monsters though that he’d brought the first time. A yellow lizard was was huddling with Undyne and Gerson. Sans reassured them that they were going to be safe soon. They seemed to look up to him if nothing else.

  
“frisk. i brought some help.” She stretched from the bench half asleep.

“Hey… handsome…” Frisk said sleepily as she got up rubbing her eyes. The group stares at him in surprise as he goes over to her and gently presses a kiss to her forehead.

“didn’t think you’d be out here waiting for us.”

“I wanted to wait for you to get home... I ... Oh hello guys!” Frisk said looking behind Sans and waving casually to them.

“i brought someone with me who can help with the food things and any other needs. she’s got a rather brilliant mind. alphys, you wanna come over here and meet Frisk?” The yellow lizard timidly approaches, though her scales are more gray from the work.

“Excellent! Nice to meet you Alphys.” Frisk said with a bright smile and extended her hand out to her in a shake.

“H-h-hello.” She reaches out a claw, gently and timidly taking it to shake.

“Let me heal you all... actually I should also get Lilly... as well..” Frisk remember the bond Lilly had with Undyne before and didn’t want to wreck that potential friendship.

“i’ll go find her, i need to grab those papers too.” Frisk nodded smiling up at him. He turned to the group.

“listen up guys, i’m going inside. If you need anything you talk to gerson okay?” There were murmurs of ascension and he disappeared.

“Nice to meet you Gerson.” Frisk said offering her hand to shake the turtle’s. She wanted to make a good impression on them. The fear in the monster’s eyes spoke volumes to her as she empathized with them. She didn’t want to scar them more then they had already been.

“You must be somethin’ young miss if you got him doing that... I’ve lived a long time and the only monster I’ve ever seen that one attach to is his brother.”

“Well… we have a connection. It is something I can’t truly describe. It is beyond time and space…” Frisk remembered that Sans said that all the cursed monsters and some boss monsters will remember.

“That is truly something young lady.”

“Thank you…” Lilly came outside after a moment. Sans was with her, with the papers in hand. Though this time only the ones that were needed.

“Thank you Sans. Lilly I was wondering if you can help me heal and release them of their chains. Lilly nodded wondering who to help first and decided to heal the turtle monster.

“Hi I am Lilly… I will release you from the chains and heal you if that is okay?” She said offering her hand to him.

“Name’s Gerson. Nice to meet you.” He took her hand much as he had Frisk’s. She came up to him and put her hand on his head using her magic a yellow light came from her hand healing and releasing him from his chains.

“Appreciate it.” Frisk whispered into Sans' ear canal. “Make sure she heals the fish girl they were so close the last run… I think it was good for her or both.”

“good for them both... i think i can nudge her that way...” He handed off the papers before turning to Lilly. Frisk began going through the paperwork with a smile.

“heya lilly, i brought some special monsters with me this time. come over here and meet undyne and her mate alphys.”

“Oh okay… Hi I am Lilly.” She smiled kindly.

“H-hi.” Alphys says. Undyne curls an arm around the more timid lizard.

“Hey.” Her voice is raspy, she glances at Sans who nods in approval before he walks off.

“I can heal your scars… and release you of your chains.”

“Y-you can h-heal scars?”

“Yeah Frisk taught me… she can even remake some body parts.”

“T-that’s cool!” Undyne nods.

“Frisk can you help me with them? I think I will need extra magic for... Undyne right?”

“Nah... i’m kinda used to not having an eye.” The raspy voice replies.

“Okay... I will heal most of your scars then okay?” Frisk glanced over and watched her carefully as Lilly placed her hands on Undyne and a yellow light gets admitted through her hands releasing her of the chains even healing her as well. She felt weak and passed out from using to much magic.

“Lilly are you okay?” Frisk said coming down to check on her. Alphys caught her and Sans glanced over.

“ah.. whoops... forgot she did that.” He went over to her, offering some of his own magic to her like before.

“I will get Alphys real quick… Lilly you did a great job… Undyne you look better. How do you feel?” Frisk asked with a soft smile.

“I feel better! Thanks! Though, do you have anything for this eye?”

“Would you like a new eye?” Frisk asked.

“Nah, just some new bandages for it or something.” Lilly by this point had regained conscious.

“heh, gotta stop over doin’ things kiddo... “

“I … just want to be as strong as Frisk one day… plus I want to help.” Lilly looked over at Sans. Alphys was looking down at her in concern.

“someday maybe, but you need to know your limits too. frisk won’t be happy if ya keel over tryin’ to do something you ain’t ready for.”

“H-he’s right.”

“Yeah… I will be stuck doing so much more tasks…” Frisk said lightly joking.

“A-are you f-feeling b-better?” The lizard monster looked at her in concern.

“Yeah… I heard Undyne wanted an eye patch… I will go get that. I will be right back…” Lilly scrambled to run inside to go get it.

“O-okay.”

“Here Alphys let me remove any chains and heal you up.” Frisk said placing her hand on her head.

“T-thanks. I s-should be good on h-health though.” Frisk shook her head as she still healed her as well as released her from all her chains. Lilly returned by then and handed Undyne the eye patch.


	9. Chapter 9

“Cool, thanks!” She unwound the bandages carefully, which were a little dirty, but not by much, and replaced them with the patch.

“Lilly if you are up to it why don’t you show our guests their rooms. They probably would love a shower or a bath. Then tell them about the surprise as well.” Frisk said kindly to her friend. Lilly smiled widely and looked at the monsters.

“We are getting custom clothes for everyone ...oh I was suppose to wait to tell you until after I show you the rooms.”

No one seemed bothered by that though, they all seemed happy as they followed after her while Sans watched them.

“Thanks Sans… Lilly is happy… so am I.” He nods. Frisk smiles softly. 

“she might not have your abilities, but she’s got the makings of a good leader.”

“I could see that the first day I met her...she just wanted to help and I am so glad she came into my life.”

“she told me in the last run she wasn’t sure why you’d asked her to help. against my better judgement... i kinda made friends with her pretty easy... it’s hard to not like her.”

“Hmmm… should I be jealous of her Sans…” Frisk teased him looking at his eye lights.

“nah. you don’t have competition.”

“Well you did sort of ..not really. I dumped his ass so… oh speaking of the devil. How is he?” Frisk said gently rubbing his face with her hand.

“still alive. the monsters there have disguised him as one of them some how... i dunno, i didn’t see for myself.”

“That is amazing… that is why I didn’t see him when I was “escorted out.” Frisk rubbed her jaw remembering the toss.

“probably.” Frisk gently kisses his teeth pulling him closer to her as she smiles a bit.

“Thank you for everything… You truly make me so much happier. I can’t ask for a better partner and boyfriend.” He flushed a dark shade, he wasn’t sure what to say to that. He’d only been with her a short time. She gently looked into his eye lights and just smiled at him. Frisk was just going to go with her heart this time.

“It is okay I don’t expect you to feel the same way. Not that I would make you feel the same anyway because we only known each other for such a short time.”

“of course not... it’s not in your nature. you’re too good for this world.” He took one of her hands and lifted it to his teeth. “even when we first met... all i could think was that someone like you was too precious... too good for someone like me... for Henry... you were above us both.”

“You think way too highly of me Sans but thank you still.” She squeezed his hand that he was holding to kiss hers. “I believe we should rest up for tomorrow... will you… ummm cuddle with me…”

“i’d like that.” Frisk still holding Sans hand dragged him to the house door and let go to open the door. She knew that he didn’t want to be kissed in public so maybe he wouldn’t want his hand held either and let go of his hand. 

“Umm… I guess you can follow me then…” She had a light blush. He nodded and followed her, but took her hand back into his. Frisk intertwined her fingers into his and walked to the bedroom. He gently squeezed her hand. “I thought ...you know because of earlier that you didn’t want to be seen doing this stuff in public.”

“it’s not that, just that... i don’t want to confuse the others. they won’t understand how we’re so close if they find out we are at this point. just tryin’ to avoid problems we don’t need.”

“Ahhh… gottcha… Yeah I already got questions about that already from Gerson.” He nodded a little.

“we have enough to deal with, we can field questions on that when we’ve got this all said and done and they’re all back here again.”

“Sounds good.” Frisk opened the door to her room and let him in before closing it. “Hmm… the last time… was not in the best of terms… but I will admit… I felt better with you here.” Frisk said going to the closet and digging out some pj’s for herself.. She grabbed Sans a pair of pj bottoms and a shirt.

“I can go all natural… What do you think Sans?” Frisk said teasingly from the closet. He held up his hands a little.

“y-you do that i c-can’t be held responsible for the results... i am still male here...”

“Hmmm...are you sure? You are a skeleton I don’t think you have the body parts to be a male…” She teased by pulling her shirt halfways up and holding it there. He covered his sockets as his face shamed a blueberry.

“s-stars and stripes Frisk.... y-you really ...” He fumbled, completely embarrassed. Frisk closed the closet and changed in there and came out.

“You really what…?” Frisk whispered into his ear canal. “Are you ashamed of my body…?” He glanced between fingers, still flushed.

“n-no... but i w-was raised better... and... well...” He fidgeted. It was almost funny, seeing this skeleton who could be a strong confident leader fumble around like some little lost kid.

“I see… I was going to give you my body and soul tonight but… I guess if you don’t want this…” Frisk said going behind him whispering still to him as she giggles lightly fully clothed. A soft whine was the reaction.. “I shouldn’t tease you so much Sans… I am fully clothed. Here I got you some pjs.” Frisk handed it to him.

“t-thanks.” He took the clothes and went into the bathroom to change.

She laid in the bed and left the part uncovered for Sans when he gets done getting changed. Frisk felt bad for teasing him so bad. She should apologize or something. He didn’t deserve being picked on this bad… I _should apologize… I mean it is only right. Right? I can’t help myself though… his blueberry blush… is so cute. His voice… is kind of sexy too… and the way he kisses...mmmhhhmmm…_

  
He looked into the mirror, examining the scars that ran across his bones. Lightly touching them, his fingers lightly tracing the one along his rib where her knife had pierced him and his soul. _what does she see in me?_ He summoned his soul before him, checking it over... it glowed dimly, a small crack along one of the heart’s edges. He stared at it a moment before sending it back and slipping on the shirt. He examined his arms a little, with the dirt gone mostly, the scars chipped there were a little more evident, He examined them to make sure they weren’t worse. Once satisfied he headed out of the bathroom. Frisk looked over at him and smiled.

  


“I am sorry… I shouldn’t tease you so much. How can I make it up for you? Do you want me to heal you? Give you a message… tell you a joke? Anything just ask and I will try to do it for you.” Frisk said thinking of things to do to make it up to him. She patted the bed next to her. He slid into the bed next to her.

  


“it’s fine.” He smiled reassuringly.

  


“Come on… you saying you don’t want anything?” Frisk said poking him slightly.

  


“i didn’t say that.”

  


“Besides that… “ Frisk said with a blush. He chuckled softly.

  


“and besides that.”

  


“So what do you want then?” Frisk was interested in him and wanted to know what his wants and desires were.

  


“for now... just to hold you.” She nodded and obliged willingly as she went into his arms and nuzzle closely into his chest. He rested his head on top of hers and closed his sockets. Relaxing as he held her. Frisk fell asleep quickly feeling the warmth of him and safety she got from Sans.

  


_Footsteps. It was dark.... this... darkness... where am i? why does this feel familiar? He looked around. The darkness was lit up with four souls._

  


_“It’s him... I’m sure of it.” He knew this voice._

  


_“Does it have to be?” Another familiar voice._

  


_“This child... we do not choose our fates. He will be one of us.”_

  


no... not this again... i don’t want this.... I don’t...

  


_“Fate is a fickle mistress. It is his destiny.” He knew that voice... soft and reassuring, loving but... sad... why was that voice always sad?_

  


_“So be it... we have our Judge now... the prophecy can now be complete.” The first voice spoke again._

  


The next morning Frisk’s alarms went off and Frisk was cuddled closely to him.

He was curled around her, shaking. That dream... He took a deep breath as if he needed it. _focus... you have work to do still..._ The shaking slowly subsided. She slowly woke up and looked up into his eye lights sensing there was something off.

The next morning Frisk’s alarms went off and Frisk was cuddled closely to him.

He was curled around her, shaking. That dream... He took a deep breath as if he needed it. focus... you have work to do still... The shaking slowly subsided. She slowly woke up and looked up into his eye lights sensing there was something off.

  


“Sans, are you okay?” Frisk said feeling him shake against her still. Her arms went around him as she embraced him hoping that maybe this simple gesture would ease him a little.

  


“yeah.”

  


“Sans… I call bullshit on that. I may not know you as long but I know you long enough to know you don’t do one word statements… There is something wrong. You were shaking…”

  


“it was just a dream. nothing to worry over.”

  


“You will tell me right if you are … in any trouble or anything. I want to help you like I would hope you would do for me.” She said softly looking up at him. He smiled softly.

  


“if i need something, i will ask.” He says, lightly brushing a few fingers along her cheek.

  


“I know… I just care for you and I think maybe...that I …” She was about to say something when Lilly opens the door and goes.

  


“Good morn-....Oh my god…” Lilly turns around blushing. Frisk bit her bottom lip as she closed her eyes. “I didn’t see anything… good morning Sans too..” Sans chuckled a little.

  


“relax Lilly, Frisk was just helping me with a nightmare i had... i guess during the night we kinda reversed positions...”

  


“We are fully clothed too. Nothing happened.” Frisk chimed.

  


“yeah, besides we don’t know each other well enough for that even if that was the intention of either of us.” He released her, shifting to sit up. Frisk looked over to Sans with a bit of sadness in her face.

  


“Oh… okay…” Lilly turns around. “I just want to let you know that we have over 1.5 million individuals signed the petition for the monsters release.” Frisk smiled this was great news.

  


“good to hear.” Sans slipped out of the bed. “has anyone made breakfast yet?”

  


“Yeah… Alphys and Undyne are cooking downstairs.” The fire alarm went off and Lilly runs downstairs to see what is going on as the sprinklers went off in all the rooms. Frisk sighed as she quickly became soaked.

  


“Waking… up to that… is a different experience. I needed it though…” She said covering her chest area with her arms just in case.

  


“oh dear...” Sans was gone in an instant. Frisk headed to where the sprinklers are being controlled and turned off the system. When Lilly arrived in the kitchen she saw Sans was frowning at Undyne.

  


“i told you you can’t do that here among other things. we discussed this yesterday. you set off the sprinklers and now i’m wet. this is not how i wanted to wake up thank you.”

  


“I just wanted to help... I guess I went overboard...”

  


“just a little, next time please try to contain yourself.” The fish monster nods.

  


“It is okay … Undyne was just helping. It was my fault she asked me first and I should have helped.” Lilly said in her defense.

  


“it’s not your fault she gets... excited, when cooking. it’s just part of who she is, time is a good teacher. i’m going to go change and get dry.”

  


*~*

  


Frisk returned to her room and began to take off her wet clothes and throwing the wet clothes in the bathroom as she walked naked into the closet.

  


Sans returned to the room seconds later and headed into the bathroom. The door closed and he stared ahead. Holy.... He hoped she hadn’t noticed... His soul quivered in his rib cage and he peeled off the clothes, grabbing a towel and drying himself off quickly and.... _ah fuck..._

  


Frisk grabbed the clothes but she wanted to dry her hair as she headed for the bathroom. She opened the door and saw a towel by the bed and picked it up… It is soaked. Slipping her underwear on and bra on. She then grabbed a blue shirt and a black skirt. She threw the towel into the bathroom and just started to get dressed.

There was a yelp when she threw the towel into the bathroom. Frisk was shocked to hear a yelp and ran into the bathroom and saw Sans, a dark red blush covers Frisk’s face. Sans was holding his own towel in front of him, fortunately, but he hadn’t dressed yet, the towel she’d tossed was hanging off one side of his skull.

  
“ah… hi.” Frisk flipped around and was as red as a tomato at this point.

  


“I ... umm... sorry... I... didn’t mean…”

  


“heh, it’s fine... just wasn’t expecting a wet towel to come flying at me.” She couldn’t help but peak a little behind her as she did her blush deepened to almost a burgundy color.

  


“I got to go…” Frisk said leaving the bathroom closing the door as her breathing was quickening and she swore she can hear her heart in her head. She grabbed some of her dad’s old clothes and opened the door slightly just enough for her arm to go around holding the shirt and shorts for Sans.

“They should fit…” 

  


“thanks.” He took the clothes from her, finished drying and dressed. He was just glad he’d taken care of his ... problem... before she’d tossed that towel in at him. He teleported down to the couch. Frisk was downstairs embarrassed by what she’d seen. She was trying to get everything sorted as she just learned from Lilly some other interesting news.


	10. Chapter 10

“So the mayor wants to meet me?” Frisk repeated back to Lilly.

“Yeah… He wants to meet the leader of the rebellion of SAM. What should we do?” Frisk bit her bottom lip as she pondered her options.

“I need to talk to Alphys first and see how to mass produce food for magical beings on mass quantities… Then we also need to get the sicker monsters out of Mt. Ebott. When do I have to meet the mayor again?”

Lilly looked at her phone. “Tomorrow… plus you are requested for interviews and plus some meetings. They are calling you the ambassador of monsters Frisk.”

“I am not the ambassador of anyone… Look we need to do this step by step or things will go downhill fast.” She sighed thinking.

“Oh no….” Lilly said tapping the screen on the cellphone.

“What now?” Frisk asked feeling a headache coming on.

“The hackers they took down our video…”

“talk to Alphys, Lilly, she should be able to help. it’s one of the reasons i brought her.”

“I am on it…” Lilly runs off and talks to Alphys as Frisk rubbed her forehead.

“I-I see... where w-was the video upl-loaded from?”

“It was done from Frisk’s phone but I have a copy.”

“Hmmm... i-is there a computer n-nearby?”

“Yeah follow me…” Lilly led her to the computer which was in the library/bar. Alphys followed her to the computer and got onto it. She then got onto the website and began tapping furiously at the keys. Seven different windows popped up and she rapidly typed into some of them. It took a few minutes but soon the video was back up and running.

“T-there... t-they should have a h-harder time taking it b-back down.”

“Oh my god Alphys you are so talented … Can you find out who did that?” Lilly said asking.

“I-it might t-take longer... b-but i t-think I can.” Frisk waited for Lilly and Alphys to return, they haven’t came back yet.

“is there anything left of breakfast?” Sans asked. Frisk was startled by Sans voice.

“...I have no idea…” Frisk said muttering quietly as she moved on to go the papers which thankfully she put in her safe. She looked at them and kept to herself over by the couch which Sans left earlier.

“i’m going to find out, if there is, you want some?”

“....Sure…” Frisk said feeling her face getting hotter as she tries to ignore this.

“you okay?” He wondered what in the world was going on, why did she look like she was getting a fever or something?

“I... am... fine….” She said feeling the flush covering her face totally take over as she tries hard to not to appear so desperate.

“hmmm, if you say so.” He left the room to look in the kitchen to see if there was anything edible. She flopped on the couch and closed her eyes trying to think of things other naked Sans. _I can do this… I can do this… old people… video games… laptops… bones… skeleton… Sans… no no no no no no … fuck… this is harder … stop THINKING..._

Sans returned a few minutes later with a plate he handed to her, it was a bacon and egg sandwich. He settled on the couch with his own and ate the meal. She watched him eat the meal as she slowly ate her own.

“mmm, definitely better than usual rations.” Her head dipped down as she can feel flush getting worse trying not to imagine him moaning like that. Her eyes closed as she just listened to him. His gaze flickered to her, he tried not to laugh... okay... he couldn’t help just a tiny bit of payback. He let out a soft sigh of pleasure as he continued to eat. This was too good of an opportunity to pass up... and he could do it so innocently.... She stopped eating all together as she shuddered at the moan.

  


“you sure you’re okay? i know this kinda thing is stressful.” He asks innocently, trying so hard not to laugh. She kept her eyes closed as she was still lost at the moment.

  


“I.. I’m... f-fine.”

  


“you don’t sound it. maybe there’s something i can do to help ease the stress? you know... like a massage or something.” She can feel herself shiver by the thought as she moaned slightly and she covered her mouth.

  


“okay. sorry, didn’t mean to go quite that far.” His expression was one of mischief when she looked over at him.

“You better take responsibility for this…” Frisk said her blush was so red she didn’t think there was any blood pressure left in her body.

  


“oh i’m completely guilty.” He replies, setting the empty plate aside. Frisk got up and walked off to go to the backyard to get air, frustrated. He was teasing her. She at least apologized and he was going to let her be flustered. He followed her to the yard.

  


“it’s pretty here.” He says evenly, glancing around. She was sitting on the bench under the gazebo. He went over to where she was, stepping on the outside of it to stand just behind her. His voice was soft when he spoke again... had it gotten slightly deeper?

  


“sorry to disappoint you if you’re expecting an apology... but i’m not at all sorry... i enjoyed that.”  
  


“You enjoy… getting me… all hot and bothered…” Frisk said trying not to sound like a slut or desperate. She was glancing around and then straight into his eye lights. He met her gaze over one shoulder.

“i enjoyed that a lot. it’s a good look for you.”

“Ha ha… Sans gets a great laugh at Frisk’s expense and she will have to deal with this problem trying not to lose the little … “

“was going to try and help, but you decided to leave before i could do anything. at any rate i don’t find it that kind of funny.”

“How are you going to help?” She said quietly.

“magic can do a lot of things... if you are willing to let it.” He shifted to lightly place his hands on her shoulders.

“Okay... I am up for anything… I trust you.” Frisk said closing her eyes. He softly rested his head on her shoulder as his sockets closed. It wouldn’t look like he was really doing anything honestly, but the magic that spread over her lightly at first seemed warm and it was sort of like being touched all over at once. Frisk softly moaned as her head fell back onto his shoulder as she began to relax completely. Her hand on its own began to rub her own breast as she moaned a little louder. He didn’t move, but the magic seemed to, gathering into a small form that slipped into her and easily found the spot that would drive her crazy.

“Fffuck… Sans… Sans…” She began becoming a moaning mess as it seemed to tap the part that made her moan louder. The magic mercilessly drove into that spot, sending wave after wave of pleasure through her. She arched into it as she gripped the chair under her as she bit her bottom lip as she rubbed her own breasts.  
“Sans.. sssans… sans... sans…” His head dropped a little, he shuddered as the magic continued to tease her to the edge of pleasure. She could feel her womanhood clasped over the magic as she gave into her pleasure her eyes glazed over with pleasure.

“Oh... god... fuck... Sans... fuck…” She moaned slightly. The magic disappeared as he gently kissed her cheek. She leaned back and she looked into his eye lights. His gaze was slightly hazy as he met hers.

“Shall we go ... to my room…” Frisk asked with a blush on her face. He shifted a little, capturing her lips in a soft kiss, an arm wrapping around her as he teleported them both there.

“Lock the door…” Frisk said kissing his neck. A soft click follows the words even as he wraps his arms around her. Her kiss came passionately and heated. She needed him. He returned her passion with his own, pulling her against him, his magic gathering already as he felt himself heat up. It had been a long time since he’d felt this kind of heat... Frisk pushed up his shirt and began to kiss his ribs with all the love in the world.

  


“Frisk...” He groaned softly, trembling. She smiled at him and her hands gilded against his ribs working her way down his spine and to his pelvis area as she continued to kiss him deeply. He shuddered with the touch, groaning into the kiss, his hands slipping beneath the material to skim up along her back. She shuddered against his touch. Frisk needed to tell him something important before they got to far. She grabbed his hand stopping him for a second.

  
“I need to tell you something…” Frisk said breathlessly.

  


“ok.”

  


“I think I am in love with you… I mean sex and lust kind of go hand in hand but … I really feel something more than that…”

  


“true that, if i had any doubts... i wouldn’t be here now. i want all of you... maybe i’m selfish that way. but i want you to be mine... and mine alone.”

  


“That… is the most beautiful thing I ever heard… but you can’t have my little toe… just because.” She kidded with him.

  


“heh.. okay... whatever you say... i can live with the rest of you... because there’s no one else who has ever made me feel like this... and there never will be.”

  


“Oh fuck it you have me heart and soul…” Frisk placed her mouth over his teeth. His tongue met hers in a shearing kiss, he pulled back a little.

  


“good... because i’m a possessive monster... i want you to be my mate. there is nothing i don’t love about you.”

  


“I love you too… I want to die with you… I love you…”

  


“i’d rather live with you.” He murmured before kissing her again.

  


“You are scrambling my brains… all these lustful thoughts with the romance… I want to be with you all my life plus whatever…” Her mouth met his again. His hands shifted to skim along the edges of her breasts as he kissed her. A moan came out of her as began to nibble on his neck. Her hands skimmed his chest as a light red glow comes from it. She was healing him as she continued to tease him. Her other hand teased his shorts. He didn’t seem to notice as his hands skimmed over her breasts, teasing her through the material even as he shuddered; his magic glowing softly beneath the shorts. Once she was satisfied healing his chest her hands went in his shorts to tease him as she continued to moan against him feeling him teasing her breast. Her vision became hazy with pleasure.

  


“Fuck... Sansss…. I want you ..so bad…”

  


“oh Frisk...” He groaned, the magic in him sparking at his silent command, a couple of hands appearing, shifting the two out of their clothes while he was concentrating on teasing her breasts, nipping her her neck. Her hand found his magic and began to rub it increasing the pleasure as she began to arch her back from the pleasure he was giving her. He shuddered from her touch.

“ah! oh fuck that feels good....” One of the summoned hands shifted to tease her breast as his freed hand slid along one thigh as he pressed her back to the edge of the bed. She followed him as she moaned her mind was miles away at this point. Her hands couldn’t reach his lower area but she could touch his arms as soft moans came from her. He pressed her into the bed, leaning over her to kiss her passionately as his hand slid from her thigh to her core, lightly stroking her. She quickly became a moaning mess as he touched a spot that made her squeal. Her body trembled with the touch as she nibbled at his neck.

  


“Sans... fffuccck.. I ... you… please…” Her body was aching against the fingers. He slid two fingers into her, gently stretching her as he nipped at her neck. She rubbed his chest.

  


“soon...” He murmurs with a purr. She whimpered as she can feel the pleasure growing within her as he continued to tease her. He shifted with a shudder, replacing his fingers with the throbbing magic, slowly pressing forward, giving her time to adjust a little even as he shuddered every time he felt her walls squeeze him. “f-fuck... you feel so good...” Frisk’s body arched with each thrust he did as she grabbed onto the sheets for support. Each thrust was just a little deeper than the one before. Frisk’s head rocked back as she rubbed her own breast to increase the pleasure. he nipped at the opposing one, growling softly with pleasure as the slow thrusts became faster.

  


“Fuck... fffucck.. Sans…” She could feel him increase in speed as her body seemingly became one with Sans as her moans became meshed with her breathing. Her hands went back to grabbing the sheets as her legs went around Sans, wrapping around him. He thrust hard and fast now, his hands tangled in the sheets, as he growls with a mix of possessiveness and lust. Frisk’s body couldn’t take much more as she was on the edge but she wanted to as she nibbled at his neck as her body still arched into him her vision so hazy from lust that she can’t even think straight. Her body gave way to the pleasure as her womanhood clasped over his magic. As he felt her squeeze his magic, his body shuddered in response and with a pleasured purr he sank his fangs into her shoulder. The magic washing over her from him even as the pleasure shot through him, the magic prolonging the pleasure of their climax even as he ran his tongue over the marks, sealing the wounds that were already healing over.

  


“Mmmmhhhmmm…. God… that… was... fucking amazing…” He purred, the magic that had swept over her gathering into a small spot on her left shoulder, a small skull that was the color of his magic, it was about the size of a dollar coin. She nuzzled into Sans as she was exhausted but felt a pleasure still going through her. As the pleasure faded the magic hummed through her, slowly re-energizing her. He shifted to lay next to her on the bed, encircling her into a loose embrace as he purred.

  


“Hey... Sans…” She said softly.

  


“hmm?”

  


“I love you.” Frisk said again softly.

  


“i love you too.” He murmurs.

  


“I gave you a small surprise…” Frisk teased.

  


“oh?”

  


“Go to the bathroom and look in the mirror…” She shifted to let him go for a moment.

  


“hmmm... in a moment, i don’t feel like moving.” He nuzzled against her.

  


“I know a way to make you go…” Frisk teased as she nuzzled back.

  


“oh? you plan on carrying me there?” He replied back jokingly.

  


“Nope… I will just tell you about all the kids we will have.”

  


“...” He flushed, but didn’t seem to have a response to that.

  


“Yep couple little skeleton and human hybrid babies. They will have your eyes my brains and they will be perfect.”

  
“beautiful... just like you.” A deep blush covered her face, the tactic didn’t work at all.

  


“Umm... yeah and they will be as brave as you and as strong too.”

  


“and as sweet and kind as you.”

  


“Umm... yeah…” Frisk nuzzled her face against him, imagining for a moment about these kids getting herself flustered.

  


“perfect indeed...”

  


“A boy and a girl… heck I don’t care about gender… as long as they are healthy… and maybe have your beautiful eye lights... “ She said looking up at his eye lights.

  


“or your beautiful eyes.... i could see that.” His eye lights hazy from thought.

  


“The moment this is over… Sans… I want that…” Her hand took his hand not leaving his gaze. His fingers entwined with hers.

  


“once it’s over.”

  


“Now go check yourself out in the mirror before I start making those babies now.” She said teasingly. A rumbling laughter comes from him.

  


“doesn’t quite work that way, but alright, i’ll get up.”

  


“Oh… I am just going by how humans make love… and well. I had no experience personally in either so I am just using that fact to … you know..” Frisk felt embarrassed.

  


“yes, i know, but with non organic monsters... we need a different method... though it is a very nice experience otherwise.” He replies as he gets up from the bed.

  


“I can see why….” Frisk glanced at him in his full glory a slight blush still glossed over her face. He looked just like a normal skeleton without the magic now as he walked into the bathroom. To her he was Sans the skeleton that she fell in love with. He looked into the mirror the moment that he got there, examining his reflection.

  


“What do you think Sans?” Frisk said loud enough he can hear her in the bathroom as she got dressed.

  


“i think you’re a miracle worker is what i think.” He called back after a moment of examining himself, it was almost hard to believe; his bones had gleamed back at him with a healthy white. Sans went back into the room after a moment. She beamed at him with love.

  


“I wanted to show you how much I love you. Like you did to me.”

  


“you’re truly something special.... not even dad could do that... and he did try.” He moved over to her, taking her hands into his.

  


“It is ancient magic… it is for lovers… I can't just do this to anyone Sans.”

  


“thank you.” He says softly and kisses her lovingly. She returned the kiss.

  


“If you want I can teach your dad… And then he can attempt to heal you.” Frisk teased. He shook his head.

  


“better teach Undyne though.... she’ll be tickled to learn.”

  


“I will try… learning the trick is quite difficult.”

  


“she’s stubborn enough.”

  


“Okay… I will try. I love you Sans Gaster.”

  


“love you too.” He gave her another kiss before going to find his discarded clothes and dressing.

  


“Hmm… I think clothes for you shouldn’t be required.”

  


“why? so i can distract you all day?” He teased.

  


“Sans you distract me just by being you.” He chuckled softly.

  


“So are we like married then? Cheapest wedding I ever heard of.”

  


“quickest too.”

  


“The ceremony was super hot and pleasurable.”

  


“yup... monster ceremonies tend to be private... but after parties can always be fun with friends and family.”

  


“They call those orgies Sans.” Frisk laughed.

  


“not like THAT... besides, most monsters are too... territorial for such human activities.”

  


“Although teaching Undyne the trick would be a totally different thing…” Frisk just busted out laughing.

  


“yeah... might not want an audience for that lesson.”

  


“Are you saying watching me making out with another female is not a turn on?”

  


“exactly. i did say i was possessive... i meant it.”

  


“Sans the only time my lips may touch another being is under these terms. One for mouth to mouth resuscitation. Two it is a family member or loved one… not sexual. Three.. they are our kids.” She stated it calmly and want to make sure he understands where she stood.

  


“fair enough. the first doesn’t count considering the implications behind the action and the other two... well, i’m not going to rob my family of your affection.”

  


“Thank you… in return I want you to love only me in that ...way. I also like cuddles too.”

  


“that’s not going to be a problem... i enjoy holding you and skeletons mate for life.”

  


“Well… I seen that previous run I don't want our life to be that short.”

  


“nor do i.”

  


“I think you should talk to Alphys. I will try to show Undyne the trick and tomorrow I have a interview.”

  


“an interview?”

  


“With the mayor and with TV anchors. Sans we are making waves now… I will admit… I am scared to death that this can be a ploy to get me to expose myself but monsters need someone to represent them… I want you to come with me but it is too risky Sans. Especially, since they don’t know about some of the monsters gone yet.”

  


“hmmm, maybe with a bit of disguise i can pull it off.”

  


“If that is possible that would be amazing… I will feel so much better having you next to me. I want to show you off to the world but… it will happen soon I promise you Sans.” She cupped his face gently.

  


“i think i can pull it off with a hoodie and maybe some make up...”

  


“That would probably work… I can probably give you eyes … and maybe a nose… but it won’t last long. At most a hour or two… since the body parts won’t receive blood that it will need to sustain itself.” Her hand traced his face appreciating the sacrifice that he was doing for her.

  


“hmmm... with some make up the nose will be all i’ll need; some gloves... and i should be set.”

  


“Gotcha… hmmm… do you want to see what it would be like to have a little flesh on your hands for a moment… It won’t last more than 10 minutes because of the same reason but for shits and giggles.” She smiled at him wondering what he would feel about it or not.

  


“hmm, that could be weird... but why not?” Frisk took his hands and a light red light emitted from her hands and it started to get a darker red as she concentrated on his hands finally letting go when it was done. Sans wiggled the new appendages.

  


“So… What do you think? It should be a little more sensitive than your … well I am not sure...maybe it will be the same… try touching something and tell me if it feels the same or not.” This was just as fascinating to her as interesting as well.

  


“hmmm, good question.” He booped her nose with one finger. A light blush crossed her face as her eyes crossed to meet his finger.

  


“Ha Ha…” She giggled a little. _He is such a dork… but he is my dork._

  


“heh, cute. but it seems that it’s not any more sensitive than my normal sense of touch.”

  


“Hmm… How do you always say?... So soft…” She took his hand and caressed her face with his hand. Frisk teased and laughed gently. He smiled a little.

  


“because you are soft.”

  


“Come on we should check on Alphys' and talk to her about the food situation… now that I am feeling a lot more calmer.” She looked at his hands as the skin started to disappear flicking away like dust. Seeing this, he lightly dusted his hands over a trash can so not to make a mess. “I think I prefer you the way you are over human… but a part of me is still curious what you would look like still. Hmm…” Frisk started to laugh as she heads for the door dressed.

  


“hmmm, something to play with sometime then just to see what would happen.”

  


“I was thinking it would be like having an affair… but not…” She busted out laughing again. Frisk was having a hard time imaging Sans as a human. “I think you are too handsome the way you are… to imagine you human… it is like someone dressing up in a costume or putting on a clown outfit… it wouldn’t be you.” He chuckled at that.

  


“that’s an interesting way to look at it.” A light blushed covered her face.

“What I mean… is that I think you are sexy as you are and I don’t want you to be anyone else but you… well except when we do the interviews…” Frisk raised her hands in the air. He can fluster her so easily but it always came with butterflies in her stomach as she opened the door to go out to meet Alphys. He chuckled a little, he knew what she meant. Frisk waited for him outside her room.

“Hey Sans….Should we tell everyone about us?” Frisk asked looking at him.

  


“our friends maybe, but i don’t think anyone else.”

  


“I like that a lot...Can I hold your hand or should we go separate for now?” Frisk started to make her way down the stairs while talking. He took her hand as his answer. Her fingers intertwining into his. Lilly came around the corner and was just looking for Frisk, her and Alphys think they figured out who has been hacking their account and she cocked her eye a little as a smirk crossed her face the moment she saw Frisk and Sans holding hands. 

  


“Oh… so are we having nightmares again Sans?” Lilly said teasingly. “I am surprised you guys are dating so soon… especially… since you and Henry were umm… engaged…” She said with a little thought.

  


“let’s just say we know each other from before i was freed.” It wasn’t an entire lie... it was completely true actually, from a certain point of view.

  


“Really?” Lilly looked at Frisk as she nodded her head as she was bamboozled by her coming around the corner.

  


“Yeah… Sans and I just have this connection. It is difficult to explain.” Frisk wasn’t lying either. There was something that kept them connected and it was the load that could only be achieved by killing Sans but there was something else…

  


“I am sorry. You guys do look cute together though… I almost forgot Alphys wanted to talk to you guys about the hackers. I suggested to find the original hackers and she thinks she knows who it is. Come on follow me.” Frisk looked over to Sans with a smile thankful on how he handled the situation. The moment Lilly turned her head to lead them to Alphys Frisk kissed Sans on the cheek with a quick peck.


	11. Chapter 11

Sans smiled. Lilly led them to Alphys who was still on the computer and seemed content on her findings.

“hey Alphys.”

“H-hey guys! I was ...O-OH MY ASGARD… ARE YOU DATING SANS?” Frisk let go of Sans hand embarrassed and a heavy blush covers Frisk’s face.

“Hi Alphys…” Frisk said as Alphys looked closer at Frisk and she started to fangirl a bit as her hands started to fan herself as she was getting more excited. Frisk looked over to Sans confused as Lilly seemed to pick up on Alphys excitement and glanced over at Alphys to figure out what was going on.

“oh boy... Al... calm down will ya?”

“Why is she so excited?” Lilly asked.

“I think because she is excited to see us dating?” Frisk said curiously. “Lilly why don’t you check on the other monsters really quick. I still need to talk to Alphys about how we are going to mass produce food for monsters.” Lilly nodded uneasily wanting to know what the big deal was and left reluctantly.

“she and Undyne always were tryin’ to get me with someone... “ Sans says with a slight sigh.

“I.. see.”

“N-now that L-lilly is gone can I ….p-please Sans.” Alphys looked at Sans with a small plea. Sans nodded.

“EEEEEKKKKKK….. OH MY GOD… S-SANS Y-YOU F-FOUND YOUR MATE!!!!” Alphys came up to the pair and took both their hands and glomped them both leaving Frisk in complete confusion and her wondering what she meant.

“Sans… How does she know?”

“I-I can s-smell his magic… on y-you. S-Sans I am so happy for y-you.” Sans nodded.

“most can either sense or smell the magic on you. any monster you come in contact with will be aware, but like Al... they won’t say anything unless i allow it.”

“I-I won’t, I-I don’t want to upset him. Oh I-I found the h-hacker by the way!”

“tell us what you found.”

“It is t-this g-group that hates m-monsters. T-they are pretty umm… a-aggressive…” Alphys eyed Frisk pulling Sans to the computer showing the forum they have on their website. The website forum had details about how they wanted to skin the leader alive. There was also other details talking about a girl who was kissing a skeleton monster in the mines and how the girl needed to be worked over. Other disgusting filth littered the screen as Frisk couldn’t see over their shoulders and was curious what was going on.

The other page talked about how they heard that their was going to be interviews the next day and the leader of the SAM will be there and maybe they can setup a sniper point to take out this new leader.

“Guys? What is going on?” Frisk said curious what is happening. Sans’ sockets narrowed.

“new plan. looks like i’m going in early to see to it the place is free of bugs.”

“Sans what is going on?” Frisk asked as Alphys closed the page writing down the link for Sans and gives it to him not saying anything. Alphys nods at him bowing a little bit to show her respect.

“Sans?”

“I-I already got f-footage w-who you might be s-seeking Sans.” Alphys said nodding towards the note she handed to him.

“good work, i knew bringing you with me was a good idea.” He tucked the note away and turned to Frisk.

“those guys that hacked the vid are out for blood. i’ll make sure they don’t succeed.”

“Sans...don’t ...turn into you know what…” Frisk said taking his hands into hers and looked into his eye lights concerned. He gently squeezed her hands.

“i’m not planning on it.”

“I-I can get U-undyne to come with you Sans if you w-want.” Alphys said seeing Frisk’s nervousness.

“i appreciate the suggestion, but i’m going in disguise Alphys so these guys aren’t aware of what hit them. we can’t give them more fuel to use against us.”

“S-smart play f-fire with fire.” Alphys said looking at Sans with admiration.

“something like that. tell Undyne though that she needs to prepare for a possible plan beta. she knows what to do.” Alphys nods and got up from her chair and bows at Sans before leaving the pair behind.

“Beta Sans? What does that mean? Should I be worried?” Frisk asked looking at him.

“no. nothing to worry about, but if things go south... we’ll have a few guests for a while.”

“Oh… okay..” Frisk put her hand to her chest relieved.

“short of dusting them, that’s the next plan; i really would rather not go down that road again if i can avoid it. i’m going to attempt to talk sense into them... but if that don’t work... well, better they be here than what they’re planning.”

“I think… there is some good people there. One guard yelled at the other about how he treated me because I kissed you and said it is not a bad thing.”

“probably the guard i knocked out in the first run.”

“That is probably it. Thank you Sans… Worst comes to worst… I can attempt to go back but I rather not have to do that again…” Her hand grazed his chest mournfully.

“i’d rather you not either... much as i love ya... i don’t wanna keep doin’ this song and dance.” He gently caught her hand with his, bringing it to his teeth gently.

“We can have our firsts all over again though…” She flirted.

“as nice as those are, i’d like to move on to other firsts...”

“Me too… I want to start a family sooner than later.” Frisk kissed his cheek. “I can’t wait to see the cute little eye lights they will have. Just be safe...you might want to warn your dad if there is someone after us.”

“not us. you.”

“Me?...T-they ...are…” Frisk’s face turned white as a sheet as she was trying to process this new information. “T-they don’t know who I am… so how can they target me?” She laughed nervously, her hands rubbing her arms as well.

“because they know about the interview. it’s why i’m going ahead.” She nods and looked at him.

“Okay… whenever you want your nose… let me know okay…” Frisk said softly as her eyes darted into his showing fear in them. He gently put his hands on her cheeks.

“it will be okay.” Frisk leaned into his hands feeling a little better from Sans’ kind words.

“It will be… I know. I should work on the speech. Tomorrow will be here faster than we know it.” She smiled at him feeling a little better and she head off to the living room area where she began to write the speech. He watched her go with a soft smile on his features. i didn’t lie earlier..... your ideals have set me free... i want to be free... free from that destiny....

Frisk grabbed a notebook and sat on the couch and her legs curled underneath her. She nibbled her pen as she think of what to write. Whenever she got inspired she smirked and started to write like crazy. In the same time Lilly had been running around trying to maintain the website and came up to Sans excited.

“SANS SANS!!! I got amazing news!!! We hit the millionth signature on the petition.” Lilly smiled brightly.

“good to know.” He smiled.

“Oh are you going to make supper tonight… I would ask Undyne but… last time and stuff or are you going to take…” Lilly gets close and whisper into her ear canal “ Frisk on a date. She has been working hard on that paper maybe she would like a break.”

“hmmm... perhaps both actually. come with me and i’ll explain.” He headed to the kitchen. Lilly followed suit and was wondering what the plan was joining him in the kitchen.

“What is the plan?” Lilly said wish a smile.

“do you have anything that’s like an empty salt shaker?”

“Yeah hang on a second….” Lilly looked through the cabinet and found a empty sugar shaker. “Will this work?”

“yeah, that’ll work.” He took it from her and unscrewed the lid, his hand glowed as he concentrated; after a long moment what looked like a soft white liquid began to gather into the shaker. Once it was half full he put the lid on it and then found a napkin and stuck that on top of it. “that should do it, when you’re preparing the meal tonight just add this to it at some point.”

“I think I will call in pizza and then sprinkle that on top. Will that work?”

“that will work, make sure to keep it covered though before you get the food.”

“Will do boss… oh they will love this… I think… do monsters like pizza?” He chuckled a bit.

“they’ve never had it so i can’t tell ya.” Lilly nodded and smiled at Sans.

“Go now and treat Frisk to a meal… oh here you don’t have money… or do you want me to order something to go for you guys as well? You can have a picnic… oh that would be romantic… under the stars...eeek…. Frisk is going to love it. I am talking too much… sorry.” She bit her bottom lip shutting herself up.

“heh, i appreciate the offer. don’t worry about it. i have some funds from your ex-leader that the monsters ended up making him give up as part of his punishment. i’ve already got a few things. i’ve been busy between the last time you saw me and now.”

“I guess so… Okay well go get her skeleton...I will take care of everything here.” She smiled.

“i trust you will.” He headed out of the kitchen then. There was just one last thing he needed to do...

Frisk kept writing her speech smiling as she was just editing it now. In conclusion monsters deserve the same respect as you and I. Hmm… maybe I can change that to something else… She was laying on the couch and the pen was in her mouth as she looked up at the notebook re-reading her speech.

“hey, how about a bit of a break from your masterpiece there?”

“Hey Sans… sure I was almost done with it anyways. What do you want to do?”

“oh i just had a little something i set up for us, thought you might enjoy a meal and some company.”

“Hmmm… now I only hang out with handsome skeletons and I know my mate would be jealous if I hung out without him…” She teased with a grin.

“i won’t tell if you don’t.” He replies with a grin. She offered her hand to him as she got off the couch.

“Then where are we going?”

“that would be telling.” He replies with a smile as he takes her hand.

“Oooo….hmm… I am going to guess you are taking me to a multi millionaires mansion.” She laughed. He chuckled at her response, the magic causing the world around them to fade a moment, when they arrived she found that they were in the garden, a picnic set up by candle light... Lilly hadn’t been too far off the mark with her guess.

“Sans… this is so amazing. Thank you…” Frisk kissed his cheek and guided them to the blanket. He smiled as he followed her to the blanket, the food that had been prepared was a lasagna with garlic bread and mashed potatoes. A small bit of red wine sat in a bucket to join the meal.

“Oh this looks so good… I haven’t had lasagna forever and are you trying to get me drunk… Sans you don’t need to get me drunk for me to do things with you.” She laughed.

“heh, no, but someone recommended it to go with the meal.”

“It is a great suggestion. Here let me serve us the meal it looks so good. Did you make this?” Frisk served the lasagna on the plates for them, putting a scoop of mashed potatoes and a slice of garlic bread. Then pouring the wine in the glasses he packed as well handing one to Sans.

“mmhmm.” The wine had a faint glow to it.

“The wine is kind of funky looking… hmmm… maybe you are trying to get me spellbound instead.” He laughed. She sipped the wine while giggling. Frisk began to eat the lasagna and she thoroughly enjoyed the taste of it.

“not exactly.” He enjoyed the meal, the magic that was in it as well as the wine relaxing and rejuvenating him as it likely would her.

“My god this is is the best lasagna I have ever had… Oh I got to get more of this..”

“heh... thanks..” He flusted a bit. She gave herself a huge scoop of lasagna and stuck out her tongue as she began to dig in enjoying the taste immensely.

“By the end of this meal I am going to be so bloated but you know what… worth it… SO worth it.” Frisk took a sip of the wine and smiled at him. She finished her meal and rubbed her stomach satisfied with what she ate. He seemed content to see her happy with the meal.

“i got a little something for you.”

“What is it?” Frisk smiled up at him. He took a small box out of his pocket, it was about the size of a playing card deck. He opened it to reveal a small necklace inside, a diamond that was surrounded by sapphires in the shape of a small flower, the diamond seemed to have a small spark of blue fire in its center that was only visible if one looked closely. Her expression was of sheer surprise and happiness as she came close to the necklace and let her fingers skim it.

“It is so beautiful…” She could feel that it was warm to the touch, like it was giving off a mild warmth.

“i had been planning to give this to you after the speech, but i thought that now was a good time too. it’s something i had made and... well, it’s sort of like a protective charm too. its got a little bit of my magic in it.”

“That is why it is so perfect... just like you… Thank you Sans. I am so glad you gave this to me now. I can wear it for the show and it will be like I am showing you off still.” He flushed a little.

“it has enough to protect you temporarily, should you need it. hopefully ya never do.”

“Hmm… but will it protect you from my greedy little hands?” Frisk said kissing his teeth gently. He returned the kiss gently.

“nah, that’s not its purpose. long as you have it, you’ll have some measure of protection.” Frisk nodded feeling touched.

“Will you put the necklace on me?” Frisk asked kindly.

“of course.” He lifted it from the box and undid the chain clasp; gently placing it along her skin and redoing the clasp. It rested just below her collarbone.

“Hmm...let me return the gift to you…” Frisk took his hand and pressed his hand against the region where her heart resides as it began to pound wildly. “This belongs only to you Sans.” 

“i belong only to you.” He says gently, kissing her lovingly. She returned the kiss and smiled into him.

“This necklace feels so nice and warm… it is like you are hugging me all the time. So you said it would protect me. How would it do that?”

“well, it has enough of my magic to create a temporary barrier around you and is keyed in to detect danger at a proximity of ten feet away and react accordingly in about half a second.”

“Woah… that is amazing…” Frisk said looking at her necklace. “Are you ready for tomorrow?” She sipped the wine and felt that anxious feeling all over again.

“yeah, well, as ready as i can be.”

“Tomorrow is going to be soon enough...We should probably head back.” Frisk said kissing his teeth gently.

“probably.” He agrees, returning the kiss.

“I can use some sleep after all the stuff we did today…” She teased him taking his hand. He only nods this time, thinking about all the things they’d had to do. “Let’s go home.” He nods and follows her back into the mansion, it was odd kind of, that he was thinking of this place as home now. Frisk heads to the bedroom grabs a pair of PJs for Sans and gets undressed in front of him unashamed of her body. She then puts her PJs on before crawling to bed to go to sleep herself. He tried not to stare because he knew if he did he was pretty sure they wouldn’t get any sleep. Frisk curled up to Sans and kissed his neck. He flushed a little, his arms curling around her.

“Goodnight Sans...sweet dreams.” Frisk said before closing her eyes to allow sleep to take over.

“goodnight Frisk.” He replied with a smile,

The next day felt like it came quicker than it should. Frisk got up and nudged Sans awake gently with a smile.

“Get up lazy bones…we got a show to do.” Frisk began to laugh.

“yup. just wanted to lay here a bit longer.” He murmured, he tossed back the covers; he’d already changed because he’d been up before.... That had been “fun.” Fortunately the dim light had been enough at the time.

“Hmm… looking good babe. You just need a nose and you are ready to rock!”

“sounds good.”

She places her hand on his face gently as a light red light glows and in its place a nose takes its place. Frisk removed her hands and she was in awe of Sans. He was handsome as a human as well. A light blush covered her face as she looked at him.

“Wow… Skeleton or human Sans you are handsome. Mmmhmmm if we didn’t have this interview I might do that affair fantasy after all.” She got dressed for the interview putting on a white dress shirt with navy blue skirt. Frisk never took off her necklace and it hung down and it took center stage against her white shirt.

“sounds like a good way to kill time after the meetin’.” Sans replied with a smirk.

“Are you going to be alright?” Frisk asked before getting ready to leave.

“don’t worry about me angel. i’ll be close, but i won’t be on the stage, i’ll be front row.” There was a knock at the door and Lilly was there.

“Hey Frisk are you dressed, can I come in?”

  
  


“did you bring the make up i requested with you?” Sans asked.

“Yes I did are you dressed as well Sans?” A laugh is heard on the other side. Frisk put her finger to her mouth as to say be quiet for a moment to Sans. Sans looked at her curiously before a mischievous grin crossed his face.

“Not yet Sans and I just got out of the shower together…”

“hey hun... i found that bra you were looking for last night.” Sans said with a wink. Frisk giggled covering her mouth.

“oh... heh... and those undies i think make a good lamp shade... but uh... maybe you wanna wear ‘em again next week.” He looked entirely too pleased with himself.

“Sans you ripped my favorite shirt…”

“sorry, i’ll replace it for ya.” Frisk was thoroughly enjoying this.

“Ummm… I will come back… 5 minutes..” Sans laughed.

“come on in Lilly, we’re just pullin’ yer leg.” Lilly cautiously opened the door with the big makeup kit and gave a not serious frown. Sans was smirking at her from where he stood next to the bed.

“Okay you got me… nice one Sans is a bad influence on you Frisk.” Lilly teased.

“sorry, but ya kinda made it too easy.”

“It is true I couldn't help myself. Besides we wouldn't be announcing our sex life like that… unless $5000 is on the table.” Frisk teased as she watched Lilly open the makeup kit.

“Funny funny haha… Alphys made some changes to the makeup so that it will be more “human like”.” Lilly applied the makeup to Sans face and gave him a mirror to look at himself. It not only did that, but it made his skeletal features seem a lot more like a mask he was wearing. He’d had Lilly paint the nose black for that effect. So his entire face seemed more like he was just wearing an elaborate mask.

“Lilly you missed your call in life… man I don't even recognize Sans.” Lilly nods.

“yeah, this will definitely do, not that i’ll need close up inspection but it will pass in the shadow of a hood and it’s cold enough out now that a hood up won’t attract attention.”

“Speaking of which Frisk I want you to wear some body armour as well today just in case. It is cold today and so it will look like you are wearing a extra shirt. The meeting with the mayor will start in a hour and the interviews will happen right afterwards.” Frisk nodded as Lilly left quickly and brought back some body armour to go underneath the shirt. The necklace still hung on her neck still.

“i got rid of all the snipers... but there’s no telling if i nailed all the people gunnin’ for ya. better keep that charm close today sweetheart.”

“Don't have to tell me twice plus… it is like you are with me… I mean I know you are with me but you understand.” Frisk blushed at her nervousness.

“Wow… Sans that is a gorgeous necklace… Frisk if you end up not dating Sans. I get him next.”

“Lilly no offense… but that is never going to happen...he is mine…” Frisk said the last part with a glare even though Lilly was just joking.

“Okay… ummm…”

“sorry she got there first, but if she hadn’t i’d have totally dated you.”

“See… I had a chance for the good life. I better run Frisk seems… umm… aggressive this morning.”

“hmmm... and here i didn’t think you humans had heats... was i misinformed?”

“It is called PMS… it is much worse…” Lilly waved goodbye on that note

“never heard of it... but uh.. I’ll take your word for it.”

“Sans… I am sorry. I am a little jealous.”

“why are you apologizing to me? personally, it’s kinda cute... but i just told her that because she’s a good soul and i wanted her to feel that she was special. especially since she did so much for me in the last timeline.”

“That is true… she was more in your last timeline.”

“we will be friends, but never more than that. i kinda saw her like a sister in the last time.” Frisk tugged his shirt towards her.

“who knows... she might find kinship in my brother... then we really could be related.” He chuckled a little.

“Maybe but … you are my mate and I just want you to be mine...so …”

“the only way i’m leaving you is if i turn to dust.”

“I would kiss you right now but I dont want to wreck your makeup...so I will leave you with this image instead of me shoving you on the bed with my tongue down your throat…” Frisk let go of his shirt but not before fixing it.

“a reality for after the show.” He replies.

“That and more…” Frisk teased as she left the room holding the door for Sans. Lilly was downstairs rearranging who was driving Frisk.

“Okay so we have a driver who will take you to the event Frisk. This is Steve. He says that he will get you there and back.” Frisk looked at him twice Steve seemed really familiar… where had she seen him before. Steve seemed really nervous on top of it. Frisk was not going into his vehicle without someone giving him the all clear.

“Come on Frisk… I will get you to the event quickly.” He seemed to be typing something on his cellphone. Frisk looked at him curiously before pulling Lilly aside.

“Lilly, where did you find this guy? Did you do a background check? How did he get inside?”

“I found him on craigslist. No I didn't do a background check and I have some spare badges for guests. I will remove it before he leaves it will be okay Frisk.”

“Hey, why so nervous?” Undyne had walked over to the guy. She seemed to have picked up on it too.

“W-why is there a m-monster in your house?!?!”

“I work for her, why do you think pal?”

“Hmmm… oh g-good. I will just take her there no monsters in my car.” Steve said anger in his tone.

“Not even personal maids?” She was bluffing, but it was something Sans had told the others to do if they were ever seen... each one had picked a “job” they were supposed to be doing. She wasn’t intimidated by the guy though.

“I don’t think she needs a maid where she is going….”

“Who do you think does her make up pal? I gotta make sure she shines for the camera.”

Frisk started to text Sans about this guy just in case this gets ugly.

Frisk: Sans SOS The driver might be on the cult side.

Sans: thought he looked fishy when he drove up... i sent Undyne over to investigate for me.

“Fine… You can come… just whatever.” He huffed clearly upset.


	12. Chapter 12

Sans: she can take care of herself... if need be, she’ll act as a bodyguard.

Frisk: Okay…

Sans: if you find out he’s one of them and things go south... touch the charm... i’ll be there.

Frisk placed her hand softly on the necklace and felt safer as she nods to no one in particular.

Frisk: Be safe. Love you.

Sans: you too. love you too, see you soon.

Frisk takes Undyne's arm as they leave together with the driver super upset still.

Undyne played the dutiful servant, despite not balking with the driver. It was clear Undyne had a bit of fire to her now that she was free.

“Undyne…. Sans said this necklace… if things go south to touch it…” She whispered to Undyne.

“Let’s hope we don’t need it... but he knows what he’s doing.” She says softly.

Steve opened the back door to the limo and let them in. Frisk took a seat next to Undyne. They proceeded to leave. Undyne settled a seatbelt around Frisk, to keep up appearances then gave her a wink as she settled herself on the floor and out of sight of the driver. Motioning for Frisk to say nothing.

Frisk looked at Undyne strangely but kept quiet as the driver settled in and looked back. Undyne seemed to look thoughtful before an idea seemed to come to her and she slowly began to sign with her hands: Do you understand?

Frisk nodded. As the windows seemed to roll up and locks seems to click.

\- We used this to communicate in the Underground without anyone knowing. That guy smells fishy... no pun intended. I will keep you safe.

Frisk nodded as the chofferr window closed as well. A faint smell started to fill the air. It made Frisk feel sleepy.

\- Gas. Figures.

There was a sort of “zoom” followed by the shattering of glass and metal giving away as well. The surprise of the noise caused Steve to slam on the brakes.

The limo fish tailed as the car was split suddenly. Undyne grabbed Frisk and rolled out of their half of the car while the other half had gone about a foot before he’d hit the breaks. Frisk coughed clearing out her lungs trying to recognize where they were. They didn't get very far about two miles from where they were. The meeting was downtown and that was about a 30 minute walk. Frisk sighed and looked at Undyne.

Undyne stood in front of Frisk, between what was left of the vehicle and her. A spear made of pure energy hummed softly in her hand. Steve crawled out of the drivers side and glared at the pair still texting but the other hand was holding a pistol.

“Rotten snake.” Undyne glares at the man. “Try it... I dare you. Bet a coward like you wouldn’t last two minutes against me.”

“I just need to kill the bitch and I will be a hero…”

Undyne stepped forward, magic swirled around the two.

“Guess what... you got to get through me first. So are the laws of magic.”

“Mr. I don't know you but she will kill you… I am trying to make the world a better place and well you probably have a family or friends who will miss you right?” The guy glared at the pair.

“Don't matter anyway soon more will be here and if the monster kills me I still end up a representative why monsters and humans can't be together.”

“Nah... see pal... I got ORDERS... I’m going to drag your sorry beaten ass to THE JUDGE... we’ll see if you survive that.”

“Shall I touch my necklace Undyne…” Frisk whispered for her to hear only. She kept glancing around for more vehicles possibly coming their way.

\- You think he warrants bringing The Judge here?

“No… not really I think we might need a quick escape though…”

\- Can do.... This human is more stupid than he looks... but he’ll live.

There was a flash of bright light as suddenly a barrage of spears slammed down all around the man, they’d disappear soon enough but there was enough of them that even the guy’s bullet would have trouble making it past them.

“Good to me your soul is worth 200 times more than this piece of shit. Come on we gotta get out of here.”

“Hang tight!” Undyne picked Frisk up piggyback style and took off down the streets and was out of the poor idiot’s sight in less than two minutes. Frisk clinged onto Undyne for life and limb she was fast. Undyne also didn’t seem to have a problems carrying her as she headed deeper into the city.

“Sans told me where this thing was at, but not which building... so you’ll have to direct me after a time.”

“That one… right over there.” She pointed to the right as they passed it.

Undyne slowed down and set her down when they were a few feet away from the building.

“Didn’t expect a workout today... but that was fun.” Frisk smiled at her and took her hands.

“And since I’m here...” She took out a collar that she snapped around her neck. Frisk looked at it upset but understood. “Security issues.” 

\- Don’t worry, it’s not active... it’s just for show.

“May I return the favor for what you did for me. It will only take a second. It is a technique to heal lovers. It is an ancient technique that can only be transferred to those you admire deeply or are in love with.”

“Sure. That could be useful.” Frisk cupped Undyne’s face and gently kissed her lips as the magic power transferred to her.

“Don't tell Sans…. He might be upset with that.”

“I won’t tell him. I don’t have a death wish.”

“But you should be able to heal more drastic wounds and fix bones… with minimal magic usage.”

“Thanks.”

“Well lets go meet this mayor…” Frisk presumed the interviews and the mayor were two separate things she quickly discovered that in fact they are one and the same.

She was led on stage where Undyne was asked to stay off but Frisk requested that she had to be near her in case of a medical emergency. The guards checked her over still. Undyne had played the scared servant since before they had entered the stage.

“Remind me to get Lilly to tell me all the details next time…” Frisk muttered to Undyne.

\- Next time anyone who comes and any event should go through us.... Not just off hand.

“Point taken…”

\- You should be safe enough between me and The Judge though.

A smile crosses Frisk’s face as she thinks of Sans. The mayor comes up and offers his hand to shake to both Frisk and Undyne. Frisk shook his hand and was surprised to see him offering his hand to Undyne.

“Young lady you don’t need to be afraid here. I maybe have some power but you are far more powerful than I. If you want Frisk if you trust her you can remove her collar.”

Undyne timidly took the man’s hand. The mayor firmly, but not so firm to hurt her, shook her hand meeting her eyes with a soft smile. Frisk looked at Undyne with curiosity as she took the collar off of her.

“Thank you mayor.”

Undyne still seemed very nervous, she obviously didn’t trust any human but Frisk; staying close to her sort of like a shy child.

“Undyne I don't trust him… I am going to put the collar back on cover it somehow… I think it is a trap.”

\- The collar isn’t even for anything but show... but if you think I still need it then go ahead... I don’t trust any human here but you.

“I have a feeling… that they think you will kill and if you do...hmmm…. “

\- Then they’re stupid. Only The Judge has that right.... The rest of us... it’s not our place to.

“I know… maybe he knows that too…”

\- Wouldn’t surprise me. He’s pretty smart for a skeleton. The question is though... are the humans here smart enough to figure that he’s among them? That “the reaper” is watching them?

“I hate that term… I hope it doesn't come down to that….”

\- None of us do... but it is who he is... like it or not.

“I know… come on people will get suspicious of us.”

\- If they aren’t already, if you need to talk without speaking, do so. I’ll be watching.

She nodded as she made her way to the top of the stage. The crowd was massive. No wonder the mayor didn't want Undyne in a collar. The shirts and signs said it all. “Free all monsters.”

Undyne followed closely behind her, still keeping up the act. Though she seemed a little surprised when she saw the crowd. Among the many there, a hooded figure stood near the front of the stage holding a small sign that said: Peace For All

“Welcome to all who came to meet the leader of SAM.” A huge cheer filled the area as Frisk and Undyne exchanged looks.”She has brought her servant, this fish monster who she had collared up but I told her not to because all of us should be free…” said the mayor as the crowd looked confused and a little upset about this.

\- Sounds like he’s playing this like it was his own idea.... If I may?

Frisk nodded. Undyne took a step forward. The mayor stepped aside to take the microphone.

“That isn’t entirely true.” She said gently. “There are a good many things that none of you know of two things that I have been allowed to speak of while here. The first is to say that my services to her are of my own free will. I chose to do as she has asked and it is because of her I have my freedom today. A freedom that others are out to try and take away from me... so some limitations must be accepted until the day that freedom is all over and not simply in the household I reside in now.”

The crowd erupted in cheers in support.

“The second thing I bring is a message from times before us. A prophecy has been passed down from monster to monster since before the war. It is something that those who have hate in their hearts should fear, because hatred began war and if hatred grows than they may lose more than they are ready to sacrifice. All we want is peace, but it is humans who have waged war against us.” Frisk began to worry that she was going to tell the original prophecy but was relieved to hear it was interpreted differently.

“If this continues then I cannot promise that the prophecy that was handed down will not come true and I cannot promise that there will not be tears or blood. What those who hate choose to do will decide what happens. The future isn’t written in stone.” The crowd was silent for a moment but they cheered after awhile. She stepped back from the microphone.

\- That was kinda the best I could do... I can’t tell them what the prophecy is, that’s something only to actually tell an enemy before they face judgement....

“It was a great speech Undyne. Alphys is probably watching you on TV right now.”

\- Heh... thanks... she helped me with it actually... well, her and Sans.

“I am still proud of you giving a speech… Is hard to do speaking of which…”

\- Yeah... go knock ‘em dead.... Er... as the saying goes.

Frisk gave her a thumbs up and heads for the stage.

“Hi… My name is Frisk and the founder of SAM, or what you may know it as is Save All Monsters.” The crowd erupted in cheers and it was clear who hated her and who adored her ideas. The speech was 30 minutes long and it was a passionate speech about equality and love. That monsters and humans can coexist and with time can become even more than that. Frisk ended the speech opening it up for questions. Undyne kept silent through the entire speech, she and Sans were mostly keeping an eye on things, but Undyne was listening as a microphone was being passed around so that people could ask questions.

Some of the weird questions were about sex, inbreeding, and being able to use monsters for tasks.

“Umm… Yes humans can have sex with monsters with both parties consent. No one can just have sex with a monster...come on…”

“Not to interrupt... but isn’t asking that question like asking if you can have sex with another human?” Undyne put in.

“Exactly! Treat them equally like a human. You need to treat each other with the same respect.” She rubbed her head. Sans of course was trying not to look at Frisk, he was flushing beneath the hoodie...

“How do you know monsters have sex with humans?” Said one of the bystanders.

“What kind of question is that? That’s like asking if two different breeds of dogs have sex with each other. Honestly... while it hasn’t happened yet it is still physically possible... what is it with you people and sex questions?” Frisk had a bright red face trying to answer the questions seriously.

“Seriously, this is like embarrassing to both of us.... Can’t you guys think of questions that... I dunno... impact everyday life instead of just personal stuff? What a couple of ANY species does together should be their business and no one else’s.”

“I have a serious question. What should we do when these freaks try to take over again?”

“I don’t know the answer.... Because you already have taken over.” Undyne replied smartly. The crowd cheered as the guy was taken away by security. Frisk answered couple more questions before going off stage. The guy who stood at the exit was the security guard that threw Frisk on her face earlier. Undyne was close behind Frisk, seeing the guy made her frown. The moment she recognized him, He grabbed her around the neck tugging her to him. Frisk struggled against him.

A couple seconds later the man slammed into the wall, being forced to let her go, a soul hovering before him; it was a brilliant blue, covered in magic, but beneath the magic was a dull looking soul.

“i’ve killed you before. you sure you wanna end up that way again pal?”

“N-no… I-I just want to live sorry I won't get near this ...girl again…”

“spread the word to your so-called-friends. the judge is among you and will not hesitate to do whatever it takes for peace.” The guy was dropped like a sack as the magic released. The guy ran away as fast as possible as Frisk watched him.

“You were right Sans... humans are cowards sometimes.” Sans nodded, moving over to the two of them. Frisk embraced Sans deeply nuzzling her face into his shirt. Grateful he was there. He held her close, lightly stroking her back; murmuring soft reassurances to her while Undyne kept an eye out... just in case.

“Undyne was amazing wasn't she?” Frisk said after a moment.

“it’s why i brought her along both times.” Undyne looked at him a little puzzled at that statement, but didn’t ask. Glancing around for more possible trouble.

“We should go. I already had two attempts on me today. I think that is enough. Maybe tomorrow we can get in three.” She teased lightly.


	13. Chapter 13

“it’s too many in my book. but yeah, i’ll give ya a lift since your ride... broke down.” He snickered a little and Undyne rolled her eye.

“I never tire of your humor Sans.” She giggled.

“Oh dear Asgore not you too!” Sans snickered and took hold of Undyne’s hand before she got too upset and teleported them outside the barrier.

“that was event-ful was it not?”

“UGH!” Undyne stomped off, leaving the two behind.

“Wheely the best. I love your trunk though.” She winked.

“i think we drove her up a wall... “

“We will need to steer clear of her then.” Frisk bit her bottom lip, laughing.

“i dunno about you but i’m two tired to walk all that way.” He scooped her up and after stepping beyond the barrier, teleported them upstairs to the bedroom.

“Too tired… Well I guess I will have to find another skeleton bonefriend to be my mate then.”

“i just need some gas to rev the motor.” He teased. She sat him on the bed.

“Hmm… maybe I should check out your dipstick…” She teased as she unzipped his pants. “Maybe a oil change…” Her hand teased his pelvis area. He flushed, groaning from the touch; he’d lost it.

“I will rub your engine quickly and make sure you purr.” Her hand still rubbing him. He flushed as the magic quickly collected, he was boned in more ways than one about now and he loved it. He pressed against her touch even as he lightly nipped at her neck. Her mouth slowly shifted over his magic and inserted itself into her as her hand takes the lower part of his shaft and began to rub it gently. Using her tongue she licked his member gently. Her other hand began to rub his chest as she did this.

“oh fffuuuck... frisk...” His sockets closed as he shuddered. Frisk smiled a little as she came up for air for a bit as she continued to rub him a little faster slow at the base but faster near the tip.

“Sans… I love your moans… it is like music…” She taunted Sans. He whimpers, even as a quiet purr rumbles through him. A shudder going from head to toe from the pleasure she caused.

“Your engine is working fine there Sans… hmmm… well I guess I should go.” Frisk let go of his member as she teased him, getting up.

“you forgot that oil change.” He replies, yanking her to him for a heated kiss. She met that kiss with her own loving their games.

“But I didn't have a coupon.” She kissed his neck laughing.

“must be your first visit then.... there’s a discount for that.” He teased, his hands already shifting to get her out of her clothes.

“Oh… my I do love the service… make sure to fill me up…”

“we’re very thorough here...” He replies, nipping at her neck as his hands skim over her breasts. “gotta make sure the headlights work....”

“Su...per imp...ortant…” Frisk’s breathing became uneven as she moaned a little bit.

“mmm, gotta check the high beams too.” His fingers teased her nipples as he continued his loving nips. Her hands rubbed his chest.

“Got to give you a wash... it is only fair I forgot to polish your oil stick…” Her kisses were getting more passionate as she started to slip on her car puns.

“not as important as filling up with gas though.” He replies after a groan, pulling her against him and they both tumble onto the bed behind him. She met his mouth in a heated kiss and her hands trailed down his ribs as her hands found his member again she rubbed it gently against her hand. One of his slipped between her legs, stroking her folds as he kissed her with heated passion.

“F-fuck Sans… I love and hate how you tease me there…” Her hand stroking him a little faster. As her other hand roamed his chest. His hand seemed to mimic hers in a way, teasing her gently, but copying the speed even as his other hand teased her breast. He arched into her touch, shuddering. Her vision became hazy from the pleasure and she shuddered herself especially when he found her spot that made her moan like crazy. He loved hearing her being driven crazy like that.

“Sansss fuckkk I need you…” She leaned back to grab the sheets as she already arching Into his fingers. He shifted to move over her, his hand bracing against the mattress.

“anything you ask... i’ll give.” He murmurs softly before claiming her mouth in a heated kiss as he slipped into her. She moaned loudly into the kiss as she adjusted a bit then began to grind against him her hands gripping the sheets as her back arched into him.

“Sanss… oh fuck….” The slow thrusts only lasted a few seconds before picking up speed as he groaned.

“oh frisk... frisk...” She felt every wave of pleasure as it hit her with each thrust, her moans and breathing were mixed as she quickly came to the edge. She nipped at his neck hoping to increase his pleasure. He shuddered, thrusting hard and fast as he wanted to send them both over the edge. Her womanhood clasped over him as she shuddered in pleasure. She moaned softly. With a final thrust he collapsed against her, nuzzling against her; trembling from the force of the pleasure that had just overtaken him.

“I guess… I should ask do you want to have sex? I should lead by example…” She laughed. He laughed, his purr and amusement in his words.

“oh so now we’re asking are we? that mean i have to ask too?”

“Well the problem is you are so damn sexy… I can't help myself.”

“i don’t recall raising any objections gorgeous.”

“No you didn't and there is so many more buttons and knobs I want to twist and pull on you.” She teased.

“mmm, i kinda like the sound of that. well, i’m all yours so feel free to go nuts with that whenever you like.” She kissed him lovingly.

“We have many more days to come why spoil all the fun right away. I don't want our fun to end right away.” Frisk got up and wondered if they should take a nap or not.

“i don’t think it ever will.” He replies with a yawn.

“Should we take a nap?”

“i’m all for it.” Frisk jumped back into bed and cuddled into his arms and nuzzled into his body.

“I never napped as much as I do until I met you but damn… I love it.” He chuckles a little, holding her close to him. She found herself falling asleep loving every moment. A couple of hours past and a knock at the door is heard.  
  


“Umm… guys. I think you are in here. Are you guys awake? We might have a slight issue...” Lilly asked a little louder near the end. The moment Frisk heard issue she jumped out of the bed and threw on some clothes not really paying attention what she was putting on. Sans’ makeup had rubbed off on her face and she kind of looked weird with the smear black and white marks. Sans had stirred a little at the knock, yawning. Frisk went to answer the door not double checking that if Sans was dressed or not.

“What is wrong Lilly?” Frisk said to a shocked expression on Lilly’s face covered with a blush to go with. She flipped around and looked the other direction out of respect of the couple.

“Umm… Well I need to tell you guys that there are rumors on the forums that between assassination attempts that they want to do still, there is also rumors that they want to attack some the sites where monsters resides, and the guy that Undyne left unconscious is awake in the bar/library/impromptu prison. Also, there is a bunch of paperwork, people who want to know where we are, and more…” Lilly felt overwhelmed and needed help to get things straight. Frisk couldn’t figure out what was wrong with Lilly and why she would be so upset. Sans got dressed and went over to Lilly.

“take a deep breath okay? we’ll get through this.”

“Well… I was doing better until I walked in and see you guys... ummm.. In an interesting positions… Sans are you still naked….” Lilly has a heavy blush set on her face.

“okay... that is embarrassing and no.”

“Okay… Why don’t you go downstairs and me and Sans will join you guys in a bit okay?” Lilly nods as Frisk closes the door with a light blush on her face as she looked at Sans. “Well…”

“that went from worrisome to awkward in about two seconds.”

“That is true but you know what I don’t care. It was an accident and it wasn’t like we did this on purpose. We weren’t doing anything wrong.” Frisk said almost proudly with the makeup that Sans had on still smeared across her face.

“indeed. nothing wrong at all. though ya might wanna wash your face before you go downstairs sweetheart. ya look half skeleton.”

“Hmmm… so what is it like to screw a half skeleton then?” Frisk teased as she went to the bathroom to wipe her face. He snickered a little.

“well the rest of ya was human... so it was just as good as screwin’ the whole human.” He teased back as he washed off the rest of the make up and dropped the rest of the nose off in a trashcan, not that there was much of it left anymore.

“I guess so but I prefer you being all skeleton all the time babe.” She pulled him in for a loving kiss. He returned the loving kiss.

“Shall we go see what all the craziness is about… oh and this evening the guys will be here to do customize clothing. You are going to look too sexy for your own good by the time they get through with you.” Frisk teased biting her bottom lip and deciding to switch into a blue dress before going downstairs. you’re already there... He thought as he watched her leave; teleporting himself to the couch; he landed with a plop. Frisk joined after a moment sitting next to him and secretly started to hold his hand.Lilly was in full management mode.

  
“Okay we have a full evening planned. Sans I will need you to go and meet the clothes makers by the barriers. Undyne says you can tell if they are going to be good or not. If they are clean give them these badges.” Lilly hands Sans the badges. “Frisk we need you to meet with Alphys she has tons of stuff she wants to talk to you about especially about the magic food she thinks she is onto something. I need to talk to Undyne to upping the security. We also have an issue…. There is a rumor on the threads they might come to couple of the places where monsters are and well… we need to start evacuating some of the locations. The snipers were true and we can’t risk more lives.”

“get the badges printed, i can get more monsters out tonight if need be once i’ve finished with the clothes people.”

“It sounds like they are planning to do it tomorrow but I need to get everyone set.”

“get as many printed as you can... it will take a lot out of me and a bit of coordination... but i can get the rest of the underground here.” Frisk nodded gripping Sans hand in anxiety and a little bit of panic.

“What if it is a trap? Maybe they figured out we are watching the forums?” Frisk said with a anxiety rising in her voice.

“I-I don’t think s-so I am using a p-private server. So they can’t t-tell it is me.” Alphys said pushing up her glasses. Sans nodded.

“in terms of tech, no one is better at encrypting than Alphys. they probably can’t even tell the one who’s talking to them is even in the same country if she didn’t want them to know.” She nods, agreeing wholeheartedly.

“Good… Okay you heard your boss, Lilly gave out the orders so let’s get ready for monsters coming in. Prep the rooms, get the food ready and make sure to listen to the current monster residents because they will know more about what they want in their rooms. Okay? Thank you!” Frisk said as the volunteers run around getting to work fast as she looks over to Sans. “And you mister better behave yourself or I might have to punish you….” Frisk had a sly smile. He held up his hands in surrender before grinning and was gone to meet the people at the barrier in his hoodie. The moment he was a few feet away he could see their souls. He walked over to them, might as well be friendly... enemy or not.

“heya.”

“Hi I am Sarah and this is my brother Mark. We make custom clothes for all. Nice to meet you….” She she extended her hand while Mark kind of stayed back a little then did the same.

“Sorry I didn’t mean to come ...off … like I am..”  
  


“Sorry my brother is stupid shy… he is a nice guy. Come on Mark it is okay.”

“i know. no hard feelings.” He gently shook their hands. They were clean, he pushed his hoodie back.

“name’s sans.”

“Nice to meet you Sans… sorry my sister can be a little…. Ummm.. too pushy for my taste..” He said shyly.

“no apologies needed, it’s fine. i was sent out here for a reason. c’mon.” He handed over the badges. He took the badge and handed one over to to Sarah.

“sorry about the wait, but security here has been compromised before... we’re taking precautions. i’m sure you understand.”

“Yeah I do… Hey there are people downtown trying to pay off people for information where you guys are at. My soul is worth more than money so I said screw them…. but you should know about them at least.” Mark said watching his sister run inside as he walked slowly with Sans in.

“good to know. can you describe the people you saw askin’ fer that stuff? ya know... make ‘em easier targets for me.”

“I took a picture on my cellphone… I am not really good …. At describing at things like Sarah is…” He flipped his phone open and pulled open the pictures.

“lemme see the pic then.” Mark hands Sans his phone. Several men and women were in the crowd with pamphlets and a big poster with a phone number on it.

“heh... perfect. a phone number... this will be a good way to put the fear in ‘em... appreciate it.” He handed the phone back even as he pulled out his phone, dialing the number.

“No problem…” Mark puts the phone back into his pocket and walks into the house. Sans’ mind already churning... He didn’t know if Frisk would like what he was about to do... but someone needed to scare them... like Undyne had scared the guy who was inside as their first prisoner.

“Humans against monsters. Do you have a tip? We are awarding $100 for a location on where these filthy creatures are being held.” A female voice was heard on the line.

“yeah... i got a tip for ya... there’s a place i can meet someone to talk? i don’t trust my neighbors... i think they’re watchin’ me because i was at one of the SAM meetings... they’ve been suspicious of me... i don’t wanna get caught up in this fight anymore than i am. got a family ya know...”

“We understand you and we will have a couple of our followers meet you if you need a safe place to stay we have some outside our group. I cannot take you to our place for reasons of safety.”

“no, i understand. security and all that. can i text a number a place to meet? i don’t wanna be seen meeting strangers at my place.” _looks like they’re smart after all... but not smart enough...._

“We will text you a location and I will have certain agents meet you. We will have to administer tests to make sure you are not around any monsters.” Sans pulled out an older phone. He hated to do this with this thing.... but, he had a feeling it was for the best.

“this is a company phone... so lemme give you my personal one so you don’t end up gettin’ my boss or anything... since we kinda share this phone.”

“I understand since this uprising for these filthy creatures we have seen things like bosses and neighbors turning on us forgetting how we humans use to be before monsters.”

“yeah... anyway, here’s the number.” He proceeded to give her the number for the other phone.

“I will text that number… We will ask for more details in the future..”

“i really appreciate this.” He hung up the phone. This was going to be fun.... A smirk crossed his features as he headed into the house.

A text comes to his phone. He sent a text back saying he’d meet them in a couple hours.

Unknown text: We will be needing your home address. Social security number and a complete background check.

Ariya: i will bring all the information you need. I get off at six.

Unknown text: We will see you there…

This was too fucking easy.... Humans could be very gullible sometimes.

A small explosion comes out of the house. Frisk coughed and so did some of the residents inside.

“not again....” Sans groaned and headed inside to see what the damage was.

“Okay Alphys… I don’t think that machine works…” Frisk said as her hair was frizzled by the explosion and her clothes were covered in dust.

“interesting look for you darling and al... what did i say about that one? i told you back underground you were using too much phosphorus.”

“I-I cut back by 3 ounces….” He face palmed.

“i told you... you NEED three ounces... not to cut back by it.”

“Sans, are you like a scientist or something?” Frisk asked.

“or something, runs in the family sweetheart. anyway, i need to find Mark and Sarah now.”

“They are in the other room Undyne just got finished and I think Alphys was rushing to get done showing me this project so she can… oh she is gone…”

“probably. new plans for tonight hun. around six i’m meeting some people.” She took his hands and looked at his eye lights.

“Making new friends are we?” She said with a smirk.

“scaring new enemies.” He replies honestly.

“Don’t go alone… take Undyne with you okay? I know you can handle yourself.” He shook his head.

“it’s better to not involve her, plus she’s needed here. i’ll be fine... besides, they should know what they’re up against. what had happened last time.”

“Sans be safe… okay. That is all I can ask of you.”

“i promise i’ll come back.” He says looking into her eyes. He didn’t make promises lightly.

“You... promise? But the last timeline you... said you don’t do…” She was in shock.

“i hate making them usually... but for you... i will make this promise.” Frisk hugged him and nuzzled into his neck.

“I didn’t even have to ask you to promise me …”

“you never will, not for this anyway.” He murmurs, nuzzling against her. She was his mate, he would promise her anything he could give... anything he knew he could do.

“Go get your new outfit. Don’t get it ruined though I heard they are planning to make you several outfits. Maybe by my request... shh… don’t tell Sans.”

“ah, well... i can’t promise that... but i can at least try not to.”

“Alright, go get your outfit made my mate…” She whispered into his ear canal and kisses the side of his face. He smiles and kisses her nose before heading off to see Mark. Mark was waiting for him and already picked colors that Sans might like.

“Hi Sans… I got a little started… I need you to pick some colors really quick to make sure you get what you like.”

“what are my choices here?” Sarah stops working on Alphys and brings out a huge book of fabric colors and places it in front of Sans.

“Umm… I made it a little easier for you I imagine you want basics… like dark blues, blues, whites, and black.” Sarah pouted.

“COME ON MARK!!!! The world is full of color let him pick like turquoise and purple!!!” Mark sighed and contemplating fighting back but instead smiles softly.

“I think it is the customer choice…. He gets to decide. I will measure him and in about 30-45 minutes I will get your shirt done another 30-45 minutes to make pants.”

“that’s pretty quick for clothes, you guys must be the best around for this. anyway... hmmm, i don’t think whites would be for anything except formal wear... which i might need a pair of, at least in shirts.

“Special event coming your way? Oh I bet it is a wedding?” Sarah chimed while Mark rolled his eyes.

“mmmm... close. good guess though.” He pulled out a small box and showed the two the ring inside. Sarah fangirled hard as a high pitch squeal came out of her mouth and Mark calmly covers her mouth.

“That means you can’t tell anyone … I imagine.” Sans chuckled, putting it away.

“bingo.” Sarah frowned as she started to pull the material for Sans and showing it to him while Mark finished taking measurements. Sans had also picked out a few other colors, mostly blues that matched his magic, but he’d gone for a midnight blue jacket to go with the formal shirts he’d requested, most others were simple shirts that just were in a range of blue, though mostly were soft and soothing in their shades. He’d also ordered one black suit as well though. They made a pattern using his measurements and kept the blueprint to make outfits in the future. They worked hard as they made a blue shirt and black pants. It took them about a hour and a half to do it. The pair handed him the outfit to try on.

“He is going to look amazing…” Sarah was over the top hyped while Mark just smiled softly. He went out of the room and informed Frisk that one of his outfits were done. She wanted to see it. Mark figured out who he was going to propose to but he wasn’t going to tell his sister.

“Frisk, the outfit is finished Sans is going to try it on really quick if you want to see what he looks like in the finishing stages this is a good time.” Frisk came into the room she brushed her hair but it appears one of her eyebrows was now gone. Lilly also came in and introduced herself to Mark. Mark turned Frisk around to make the moment even more special when he comes out.

“Don’t worry I will tell you when he is out okay?” Frisk nodded but was super excited. She bit her bottom lip in excitement. The finished outfit was one of the less formal ones, but it was still nice; it was a midnight blue shirt and black slacks. After giving himself a look in the mirror he came out.

“What do you think Sans? Shall we reveal the results?” Lilly was in awe and was excited. Mark still held Frisk away from Sans.

“sure.” Frisk was released and she turned around, a heavy blush takes over her face. As Mark grabs his sister’s hand and Lilly’s pulling them out of the room.

“Come on let the clients have a moment… for inspection and stuff…” Mark smiled softly as Sarah looked at him weird and Lilly giggled. Once they left the room Frisk approached Sans tugging on his shirt gently.  
  


“You are looking good there Sans.” The blush still on her face.

“love the way it feels too. and seeing your reaction is definitely worth it.”

“Mmmmhhmmm but I bet it would look better on the bedroom floor.” She teased as she looked him over. He laughs.

“thought that was my line, but i don’t disagree with you.”

“You better be careful out there with this new outfit… they are going to make the rest with the patterns.” She nipped his neck a little.


	14. Chapter 14

“i plan to be. don’t want to ruin the hard work.” He flushed a little.

“Well that … and I want to be the only one ruining such things…” Frisk licked his neck before backing away. He was flushing a dark shade now.

“Go meet your … “friends” and don’t get into too much trouble…” As she heads out she turned to face him once more. “I am debating…. They offered to make me some new lingerie… hmm…. I think a dark blue would like good what do you think Sans?”

“stop teasin’ me before you end up back upstairs.”

“I am going to take that as a yes... “ Frisk left the room teasing her hand on the door as she left. His imagination got away with him before he teleported away, he found a dumpster near the place, not teleporting directly there, and dumped the phone. He’d only kept it because it had been his first... but oh well.

“The new guy said he will be here soon. Did you bring the spray just in case?” The other man nodded in response. “I hate meeting new people…”

“then you’re really gonna hate me.” He said from a few feet behind the two, staying in the shadows at first so they could see him, but not enough to tell yet. He’d done that on purpose. “but that’s not hard for trash like you is it? hating what you don’t understand.”

“Great… Suz-” The other one slams his fist into the big guy to make him shut up as he glares at Sans. He was shorter and faster.

“oh don’t worry about that... i already know who you both are and yet we’ve never met... have we Jake?” A smile crosses the smaller man’s features as he quickly approaches Sans and tries to cut him, missing by a hair only to cut his shirt with a dagger.

Sans’ hand grabbed the other’s wrist and yanked him forward, the guy got a good look for sure this time.

“god damn you, this was a new shirt.” He slammed him into the floor like the guy was a toy, then looked over at the other guy.

The bigger guy eyes became wide and raised his hands and kneeled down. “Look I am sorry…. Okay…”

“for being the bigger one. you seem to be the brains of this operation.”

“No… they have my sister… Suzie… she is brain washed…” A shot was heard as he got struck in the arm. “FUCK…get out of here mister.”

“i’ll be fine... but it looks like i’ve got some LV to get today. stay here a moment will ya?”

  
“Yes … I will just…” Another shot rang out.

A bone intercepted the second bullet. He’d been expecting it, but it was a close one. Sans teleported straight in front of the guy upstairs, millimeters from him.

The assassin took a pill.

“hi.”

“I won’t let you take me…” The pill already killing him as the poison started to kick in.

“i think this is quicker...” A bone slammed into the guy’s soul. He twisted it. “and more painful, you deserve it.” He coughed blood onto Sans as he fell forward and died.

“pathetic.” He teleported back to the other guy’s location again. “ugh... he ruined my new shirt.”

“Are… you okay?” The bigger guy said his face pale. “I am not going to make it…”

“yeah, i’m good... but since you’re a decent soul... you’re going to be my messenger mkay? you tell those shit holes what you saw... and that if they don’t clean up their act... i’ll visit them myself. i am The Judge, the one foretold to reap the world of all those who stand in the way of peace. i have judged the world before and I know everyone by name, by face and young or old will not be spared if they continue on the path they have chosen. HAM will fall one way or another... even if i have to bathe in the blood of those who started it and that of their family and friends.”

“I will...I would look into the mayor’s friends… if I were you….Please if possible can you … save my sister…” He was feeling really weak.

“i’ll do what i can, but i make no promises here, it is ultimately her choice.”

“I understand… there is something…. In the water… if you catch my drift.”

“where can i get a sample?”

“Down at the local tavern…. It is where it all started. My sister… was normal before…”

“i see... tap water or bottled?”

“Tap…”

“will look into it. your friend here will live. he’ll have a hell of a headache though. i didn’t come here to kill, but it seems it couldn't be helped.”

“Can you call 911… I think I can’t move… use my phone and take it… the contacts will be no use in a while but … you will have names…” He took out the phone and glanced at the contacts.

“yeah... i know who these people are. as i told you... i know all the names and faces. they can’t hide.” He nods before passing out. He dialed the emergency number and gave them an address but not a name. He then put the phone on the ground near the guy. “good luck.” Then he was gone.

  
  


Frisk was waiting for Sans on the porch. Sans arrived at the edge of the barrier, grumbling about the dark stain on the shirt. Frisk was worried about him and hoped that Sans was okay. She sat on the bench wondering if he got hurt or if he died. Panic was taking over as it became late.

He walked down the driveway... fuck... why the hell had the guy had to cough up blood on him? He’d done that before without that result... maybe it was that damn pill...

Frisk placed her head into her hands. She could feel herself panic. Please be okay… I need you to be okay… please… I should have sent out Undyne to go with him.

“hey.” He said gently when he saw her on the porch. Frisk ran into his arms embracing him holding him close to her.

“Oh thank goodness you are okay…Are you okay? What took so long?” Frisk looked into his eyelights.

“ran into unexpected trouble... had to... dust someone to save someone else. guy freakin’ ruined my shirt.” She backed up and noticed her own shirt now has a little blood on it from rubbing it off from Sans. Frisk touched the cut in the shirt and looked up at him.

“Oh my god….”

He wasn’t hurt, but he didn’t seem too thrilled either. “he thought i was going to take him captive... took a pill... i still stole the EXP... but bastard made this mess due to whatever was in that pill.”

“Are you … going to change?” Tears were gathering in her eyes. She didn’t want him to turn the same way as before.

“no, not from just one. sweetheart... that took a LOT of exp before i did.” He says gently gathering her into his arms. Her arms wrapped around him and held him close.

“I don’t care about your outfit or anything… I just worry about you Sans. You made me worry down to my core…”

“i’m sorry hun... i didn’t mean to worry you.” He nuzzled against her in gentle affection.

“Do you want to tell me all that happened?” Frisk said looking into his eye lights.

“well... met two guys, one big one small. you can thank the small one for the cut. Idiot tried to use a dagger. who does that nowadays? anyway, knocked him out. Talked to the bigger one, he was smarter, but it got him shot by a sniper... that’s the guy who ruined my shirt and who nearly killed the guy i sent as a messenger back to HAM.”

“Oh thank god he didn’t snipe you…” She kissed his teeth gently grateful.

“the guy i sent isn’t brain washed, but says his sister is... hun, he’s being forced into this...”

“That can mean… maybe we will have to watch our volunteers too…”

“that we have sympathizers on the inside and we have to keep an eye on volunteers... but, intent is everything hun. I can spot them. no new volunteers are to be let in without clearance. guy said it was something in the water.”

“The new water plan… they just changed the water system on the other side of town. Is that what he is talking about?”

“he said it started in the downtown tavern, that his sister wasn’t violent until now. it’s in the tap.”

“That makes sense… that is the same side of town that the new water system has been added… OH MY GOD… they are testing it out ….”

“yup... which means we gotta destroy that system or find a counter... the lather might be harder, but it will be more effective.”

“Sans… Sans… I know what they are trying to do… What if they are not trying to attack the monsters but plan on tampering the water and then releasing angry monsters…”

“they’re going to turn people against us against their will. i’m going to retrieve a sample of that water and give it to Alphys to look at.”

“Not tonight… please… I don’t want you to get hurt…” Frisk tugged his shirt gently. He sighs a little.

“i know you’re worried, but if we don’t act fast then they could have the whole city under this spell before dawn.”

“I know… I know… go...don’t be gone too long…” Frisk sat back on the bench worried.

“i’ll use the gloves this time. i’ll be back soon. then you can fret some more.” He said the last part softly, gently kidding as he kissed her lovingly before he teleported a block from the tavern. Hood up, he slipped the gloves on too for good measure and sauntered towards the tavern, keeping his head down and out of the street lights to make it harder to see.

The people around there seemed angrier than usual, they have gang member symbols and glare at each other.

“Watch out you freak.” Said once pushing Sans as they walked passed him. He stumbled, but didn’t retaliate. He instead ducked aroud the next person who tried. Keeping ahead of them by just a little bit... enough to make them think they missed themselves rather than him moving ahead of them.

The tavern was dark and seemed it hasn’t been taken care well for at least a good year. The seats were ripped up and the stools were half broken.

looks like whoever owned this place... or owns it... doesn’t care about it. He looked around the place, keeping his head down.

The bartender threw a can of beer at a screaming person and knocked him out cold.

“See service with a smile…” The clientele laughed at this. His eyes met up with the little guy with a hoodie and looked at him. “Whatcha want?”

“just water... i’m too broke for the good stuff tonight.” He coughed a little, trying to add a bit of a raspiness to his tone to keep them from really getting a good idea of his voice.

The bartender sighed and handed him a glass of water and under the bar he handed him fries and a beer. He handed over the bills for the water.

“Hey… it is on me…” The bartender said in a whisper handing the stuff over. Sans’ gaze flickered from beneath the hood to get a look at the guy’s soul even as he kept his head mostly down. Wondering if this guy was decent in a hell hole... wouldn’t be the first time.

“thanx.”

“I knew this guy… I met… once… Grillby… maybe you know him….but you shouldn’t be around here…. I was down there for things I did wrong… I don’t want you to get into trouble…” Sans replied quietly.

“i’m here for reasons that i have to be... i appreciate the hospitality... long as you don’t rat me out... i’ll eat and walk out... no one has to know.”

“Don’t… worry… go out the back…” He said quietly. “NOW GET THE FUCK OUT MY BAR… YOU BROKE ASS WANNABE…” He pointed towards the back as he hated his own words. He held up his gloved hands and took the water, stuffing it into his jacket. A quick glance around told him no one was particularly watching so he took the food and slipped out the back. huh... Grillby always was good at making friends... looks like i lucked into one. He didn’t need the food though and seeing a homeless man with a soul of bright green kindness, he handed over the food.

“here. you need this more than i do pal.”

“Thank you so much… I will share it with the others… Thank you again.”

“you’re a model soul... i hope they appreciate you as much as the meal.” He walked off into a nearby alley before teleporting back to the mansion, short of the barrier like always. He stepped beyond it and headed for the porch.

Frisk was still waiting for him there with Alphys. She called her to the porch and was talking to her. Sans handed over the water he’d gotten.

“this should be it.” Alphys nodded taking the water.

“S-she is a little n-nervous. I j-just sat with her for a while to make her feel c-calmer.”

“you’re a good friend Al, thanks.” Alphys nodded a little not letting the water spill and walked inside.

“I-I should have r-results by morning.”

“do your best, it’s all i ask.” He says gently before going over to Frisk.

“I know I am worrying for nothing…” She said pulling her knees up to her chest. He gently cups her cheek.

“it’s not nothing. you worry because you care.”

“Are you okay?” Frisk looked into his eyelights. Her eyes were puffy as if she had been crying for awhile.

“yes sweetheart, i’m fine.” He gently kissed her. She returned the kiss gently.

“So… are you done going out or is there more?”

“i’m done for today. come on, let’s go in and i still have to break the bad news to our new friends about my shirt... i’ll probably get an earful from at least one of ‘em.... even if i don’t have ears.”

“No… you won’t… since I already told them about it earlier… not what happened but… I said it got ruined.”

“i see... but that girl is spunky... she might anyway.”

“I know she will…” Frisk played with his shirt for a bit enjoying this moment together. Her forehead laid on his chest for a moment.

“hmmm, let’s go see them first, then walk the garden.”

“Okay…” Frisk took his hand and they entered into the place with a screaming Sarah still yelling at Mark like it was his fault then the moment she saw Sans came up to him and began screaming at him.

“YOU…. YOU RUINED OUR HARD WORK?!? What? Why? How? Did you not care me and my brother put so much work into these outfits?” Mark came up behind Sarah and moved her aside a bit so that she wasn’t directly in front of him.

“I think … my sister is saying she is a little upset…”

“yeah, i can see that... and i didn’t do it on purpose. the guy coughed up on me.”

“WITH BLOOD?!? IS THAT NORMAL?!?”

“if you take a pill meant to kill you... probably.”

“Don’t worry we ca-”

“No Mark we worked har-”

“Sarah… it is not a big deal..”

“look guys... i feel bad about it... i didn’t want to ruin the shirt, i was trying to talk... the worst part is the rip... Undyne can get blood outta anything.”

“Are you okay?” Mark asked. Sarah sighed and glanced over at Mark.

“yeah, aside from making a mess of my shirt the guy didn’t touch me.”

“Since my brother seems to like you and you do seem … funny at times I will give you a second chance… Mark go fix his shirt..” Mark rolls his eyes.

“i appreciate that, especially since i kinda like the pair of you.” He tugged off the shirt for Mark to fix, or her, it didn’t matter to him who did it. The pair leave with the shirt and started to repair it and came back after 30 minutes with it being repaired good as new. You couldn’t even tell there was a cut in the first place their stitching is that detailed.

He examined the shirt then looked over at them.

“definitely the best.” Mark hand Sans a separate package and whispered into Sans’ ear.

“Frisk got some special pjs so I thought all is fair in love and war...don’t tell her I did this..”

“my lips are sealed pal... thanks.” `He mutters, wondering what’s inside, but he’d concern himself with that later. The package disappears from his hand as he teleports it off.

“You don’t have lips to seal there Sans…” Mark laughs as he pushes his sister over as he notices her being nervous. Sans grins.

“guilty... but the sentiment still stands.”

“I am sorry I made an ass out of myself… I shouldn’t let my emotions get the better of me…”

“maybe not, but we all make mistakes and i had anticipated you would be mad after all the great work you put into this stuff. no hard feelings okay?” She nodded and looked over at Mark with a sigh.

“We should get going we will be living upstairs temporarily because other monsters will be here soon I heard… I am looking forward to that.” A huge smile covers her face.

“yeah. you’ll have a lot of new clients who will be very happy to make your acquaintance.”

“Oh the colors … the fabrics… since you ruined my shirt… I know the perfect punishment… you will retrieve materials if we get low… that sounds the perfect punishment don’t you think Mark?” Mark nodded as he started to head upstairs already not caring about this punishment or not.

“Goodnight Sarah, Sans, Frisk, Lilly, Alphys, Undyne, and …. Okay… I can’t remember everyone's names… goodnight…” Mark waved his hand and continued to his room leaving his sister upset at him as she ran upstairs trying to get him to come down to make him commit to this punishment. Frisk began to laugh at the pair and Alphys and Undyne went towards the lab with Lilly right behind leaving Sans and Frisk by themselves. Frisk went into the kitchen for a little bit grabbing a bottle of wine and two glasses before coming back to Sans.

“fair enough.” He agreed, waving at them as they left. “shall we?”

“On one condition... “ Frisk teased, a sly smirk crossed her face as she looked at his face. Frisk’s free hand took his hand. “I get to do test to make sure you are the real Sans… my mate said we have to be extra careful now that some people might turn on us… so I need to make sure you are the real Sans.”

“hmm, okay, he’s a smart guy i guess... so what’s this test that you have in mind?”

“Well we are going to take a walk in the garden and drink wine in the gazebo and from there I will ask questions that only my mate knows… if he is right some clothes might not make it to the bedroom….”

“i see...” Frisk’s fingers intertwined into his.

“Plus maybe we can learn more about each other… you know on a deeper level… Oh and bonus a bonus prize if you get all the questions right…” Frisk teased.

“sounds like a lot of fun. i’m in.” She smiled up at him and opened the back door to the gardens it was quiet and the moon and stars were out. It was a lovely place to be. Frisk squeezed his hand gently as they walked around the garden.

“Anything you want to know about me Sans?” Frisk asked gently.

“everything honestly... but one step at a time.”

“Okay… besides everything… shall I begin how I became a healer or do you want to enjoy this moment in silence.” Frisk said admiring the stars against the greenery.

“go ahead.”

“My parents trained me to be a healer. They were the top healers in the area and began to train me since I was three. The earliest magic I remember doing was sparks but to them it was amazing. At five they taught me a simple bandage spell and from there more and more spells. My mom taught me the lover’s spell and it can only be passed down by a loving kiss. Not out of sexual nature but of either true love that one feels for another or deep admiration. I was going to to be a doctor… but I couldn’t afford to go to school after my parents died. So I was going to be a security guard at the … well… then I saw a monster get beat up and I couldn’t do it and I ran away from the training grounds. My parents left this old hospital to me and well it took me two years to fix it up for you guys and get the funds to manage the place plus get some you guys out...it has definitely been a crazy road.”

“i’m glad you took it though. it made you who you are... and i couldn’t be free without you.”

“Thanks Sans… but I wouldn’t be as happy if you were not in my life either…” She got to the gazebo and sat on the bench and blushed slightly from what happened earlier there.

“you’ve done a lot for me, you know. i’m more than simply happy you came back for me.”

“Really? I sometimes feel you only love me because I think that you might feel that way out of some kind of debt. I never wanted that…”

“debt? no, i don’t love you because you freed me from the underground... it’s not that simple... you freed me from that fate... and while i’m grateful, i love you because of who you are... not because of what you’ve done.” She patted the bench next to her for Sans to sit down.

He sits down next to her, taking her hands into his.

“i was drawn to who you were... because, even knowing what you did, knowing who i was... what i became... you never were afraid... you didn’t run. you have given me the most wonderful gift i could ever receive in any lifetime.”


	15. Chapter 15

“Sans if anyone deserves it. It was you… a choice… a love… a purpose all that should always been in your reach at all times…” Her eyes met his eye lights.

“you gave me that and so much more. i want to spend the rest of my existence showing you that love.” He hadn’t exactly planned for it to be now... but this moment... it just seemed so perfect.

“I love you too Sans… I want to do the same and more…” He shifted, kneeling before her.

“when all this is over... will you be mine?” He produced the ring, it was a silver band with golden patterns along the sides and a star pattern of diamonds and sapphires. Her eyes filled tears as she nodded.

“I don’t need any piece of jewelry… when I have that mark of yours… Oh god though… it is beautiful…. Yes yes yes… of course a million times yes…” He slipped the ring on her finger. Her mouth met his teeth for a short passionate kiss. He returned the kiss.

“when this is over... even the humans will acknowledge our bond.”

“You are spoiling me Sans.” She nuzzled into his neck.

“yeah... but you’re mine to spoil.” He murmurs back with a soft smile.

“Oh, should we do our little game still or should I just do a strip search instead.” Frisk teased. He chuckles softly.

“let’s start the game.”

“Sans do you want to take turns asking questions and if the other person gets it right they get to take a piece of clothing off get it wrong and the other person either gets to kiss or do a dare from the questionnaire. “ Frisk smiled.

“i like that idea.”

“You go first my boney friend.” She giggled as she opened the wine and served to two glasses of it. Frisk began to sip the wine as she waited for the first question about himself.

“hmmm.” He didn’t want to start off too easy, but not too tough either. “okay... i think i have one that might be a bit easy, might not... the question is do you know when the chains are put on?”

“Ooohhh… I actually don’t know when they are put on… ummm… probably at birth I am guessing ….Did I get that right?” She had no idea and sipped her wine and gave a not a clue look. 

“hmmm, well yes and no... most do... but i was a special case.”

“Okay… explain to me… while either I get to remove a piece of clothing or you make me do a dare…or both…”

“not sure what this would fall under for results... but most monsters start with a base health of at least ten... the spell effects their health when it’s first placed, but some monsters like myself... whose health is below that number, would be dusted so we are not messed with until our magic has matured enough to withstand the process without killing us.”

“That is awful… I got the question wrong so you get to dare me.” She set the glass aside and looked at him.

“guess it would be if you’re only counting my case.”

“We are… It is all about us Sans…” Her hand rubbed his face lovingly and looking into his eyelights. “Come on dare me …”

“hmmm, okay. i’ll make it easy this one time... dare you to take some flowers and make a little crown to wear.” Frisk releases his hand and gathered a variety of flowers and came back she interwoven them into a crown and placed it on Sans head.

“One handsome crown down… my turn… Sans do you remember how I first met your dad…. How did I introduce myself to both of you guys?” She asked as she sipped more wine.

“wow... okay... that’s a tough one.” He seemed to consider it a while before he answered. “from what i remember, you introduced yourself and said you were going to get us out of there.... you seemed kinda nervous at the time.” She thought about the answer.

“I will give you a ½ a point I also curtsied meeting you. Your dad did it to me and so I thought I had to do it to you.” Frisk smiled. “Okay… I think a half a dare and a small piece of garment should do…The dare is I want you to french me…” Frisk put the glass aside. Sans laughed a little.

“dad was being formal because he was in the presence of our queen as well as one of the other cursed.”

“Well… I still did my due diligence correctly then…” Frisk teased.

“yes, though i doubt either was expecting it.” He smiled and took off a single shoe.

“No they didn’t….” He chuckled a bit before he gently kissed her, as she’d dared him to. She returned the kiss before breaking the kiss licking her lips.

“Your turn…”

“what room were we in when we first met?” He asked with a bit of a smile. Now it was her turn to think.

“Well… I don’t know what room we were in … but I do know it was in the underground and you showed up out of nowhere… I was thinking to myself that if you were this powerful creature shouldn’t you be taller…. Then I was like scared that you might hurt me...as well…”

“tallter?” He asked, feigning being offended.

“Your dad is huge compared to everyone….sorry but it is true…” He laughed.

“you won’t think that when you get a look at the king next to him.”

“Deal…”

“it is true that we met underground, the room we met in was the main hall. so half a point there.” She smiled and looked at him with a cheeky grin.

“i got the short end of the stick when it came to genetics... so i don’t quite measure up to my bro or dad.”

“Yeah… but trust me your other stick… is anything but short…” She winked.

“the wonders of magic.” He teased gently.

“okay... so... i guess take off a small garment.” She reached under her dress and took off her bra and tossed it over.

“Now for the dare…”

“sing a short song.” Frisk didn’t expect that but it has been awhile since she sung a song. She had to think a moment.

“You are my sunshine my only sunshine, you make me happy when when skies are grey. You never know dear how much I love you, please don’t take my sunshine away.” Her dad used to sing to her that song when she was feeling blue and would cradle her to sleep. He simply smiled as he listened.

“That reminded me of my dad… he used to sing that to me when I was sad...hmmm… thanks for the dare it was a nice reminder. My turn. Do you know the one feature on you I love the most?”

“hmmm... that is a tough one... imma go out on a limb here and say my eye lights but, it could be anything.” She kissed his teeth.

“Correct now remove a piece of clothing…” She lifted her arms allowing him to pick any piece of clothing he wants to remove off of her. He smiled at the kiss and seemed thoughtful before he decided to be a little smart alec and removed both her shoes, admiring her ankles with a bit of a grin. There wasn’t any part of her he didn’t love.

“alright, what part of you do you think i love the most?”

“I think you love my ….ummmm…. Body but also the fact that I love you and maybe cause I have a good soul…and my weird sense of humor.” She teased as she wiggled her toes. He chuckles a little and shakes his head.

“that was a good try though.” She was genuinely surprised that she was wrong.

“Okay, What do you love about me?” She said in a seductive voice.

“i might love everything about you, but what i love most is your smile.” She smiled at him and kissed him deeply before letting him give his dare out.

“let’s see... ah, i know... i dare you to reveal something, anything you can think of, that no one else knows about but you.”

“Hmm….I got a couple…ummm… before my fiance I dated a chef for a date so I can get a free cake on my birthday…. And I kissed Undyne to transfer that lover’s spell over. Two secrets for the price of one.”

“the last one doesn’t surprise me, though i didn’t know you had a sweet tooth.”

“I do… my birthday… Oh here is another secret… I don’t tell anyone. My birthday is next week. Not even Lilly knows that.”

“i’ll keep that in mind, but i’ll make sure not to let anyone else know.” She smiled at him it was their little secret now.

“Hmmm…. A question a question… I wanted a room to be a library but it ended up being something else what room did it end up being?” She asked with a tease.

“the bar, aka... our current prison room.” She stood up near Sans to allow him to remove a piece of garment off of her.

“Correct… go ahead remove a piece of clothing…” Frisk bit her bottom lip looking at his eyelights.

He smirked a little, being onry this time and slipped beneath the dress to remove the last undergarment she was wearing.

“nice color.” He said, the garment dangling off a finger.

“Dark blue… I thought you would like it.” Frisk said with a soft smile seductively.

“mmm... next time i’ll have to see you actually in it.” He chuckles a little lightly running his fingers over the garment as he thinks.

“Next time… you will see me in different undergarments… much more refined…”

“okay then... “ He lost his trail of thought a moment before continuing. “next question... you know my favorite coloring, obviously... but did you notice my brother’s?”

“I believe it is orange… He seems like an amazing brother by the way…”

“he is and you’re right.” She smiled as she wanted to be a smartass herself. Frisk’s hands went below his boxers and rubbed his lower region a little. He shivered at the touch. 

“Hmm…. what should I remove…” She then used her free hand while the other still rubbed his pelvis area to unbutton his shirt and after a minute removed his shirt. Frisk moved back with a giant smile.

“frisky huh?” He asks teasingly.

“You seem to be….” She eyed his lower region that had a light glow going on.

“can’t help that, it’s just what ya do to me.” She giggled.

“Nice response Sans…. Okay… what color is my soul? Yes I know you know... “

“it’s a beautiful ruby red... why are you askin?” Frisk allowed him to remove a piece of clothing off of her.

“I thought you want to get a easy question before I give you a hard one…” He slipped off the hose.

“mmm, fair enough. okay... here’s one you might know... if you paid very close attention... what colors are in my soul?”

“Hmm…well it depends on what timeline… It seemed like in the last timeline it was off, manipulated and it changed you deeply. This timeline it is a whitish grey.”

“hmmm, guess i’ll give you half a point for that one.” She took off her engagement ring but immediately put it back on… she also pondered to take off the necklace but decided against that too. She ended up taking off the dress. Frisk unzipped it slowly and let it fall to the ground as she sat on the bench casually looking at Sans.

“So…. the dare… and what does your soul look like?”

He was a little too mesmerized to answer the first, but for the second he held out his hands and his soul appeared before him, hovering above his hands; it was the greyish white she’d said, but there were faint shimmers of blue and yellow swirling in the mix.

“It is beautiful Sans…” She came over and touched his soul softly. He shuddered the moment her fingers made contact.

“c... careful... it’s v-very sensitive and i don’t think we want to attract a-attention here in the garden.”

“Gotcha... goodbye little soul...it was nice meeting you.” Frisk said gently nuzzling into it and kissed it before returning it into him. He shuddered and gripped the bench as pleasure shot through him.

“About that dare Sans…” She looked at him, looking like he was already seemingly pleasured enough from that soul touching business.

“don’t care t-too much cuz at this point i think i’d rather just take you upstairs.”

“Hmm…. I don’t think that is a dare Sans…” Frisk sat on his lap and teased him.

“no, but if this goes much further we might attract attention we don’t want... “ He replied and wrapped his arms around her, teleporting the two to the bedroom. He made sure the door was locked even after they’d landed on the bed itself with a soft plop.

“What did you get from your friend? I was wondering…”

“dunno yet, i’ll have to take a look some time, but he thought it’d be worth while.”

“So …. About that dare….” Frisk bit her bottom lip and looked up into his eye lights.

“mmmmmm... i think i got one... dare ya to not make a sound while i cover ya in kisses.”

“Oh…. hmmm… I might be a little louder than usual then…”

“nu uh... no sound.” He grinned a little, placing a kiss first on her hand.

“Ok… I will try… but it will be damn hard…”

“didn’t say it’d be easy.” He replied as he trailed kisses up along her arm. She leaned into his kisses as she breathed a little faster but she bit her bottom lip to prevent any moans from escaping. Her eyes glazed over in pleasure. He did exactly as he had said, he literally covered her in kisses, there wasn’t a bit of her he missed and he went a bit easy on her by not lingering any kiss to any part of her as he kissed her from head to toe. Ending the entire cycle of kisses with a kiss to a toe.

“You ended on the little toe I said you couldn’t have….I knew I picked the right mate…”

“Yup.” He grinned. She got up and kissed him intensely. 

“Hmm…. should I dare you now…” She raised her brows.

“why not?” He was enjoying this.

“I am going to put on my new lingerie and give you a strip show… You can’t touch me or use magic on me during the whole performance…”

“wow... that could be hard... mkay.”

“Alright you can use a little magic... “ She teased as she went to go get changed.

He watched her, shifting to get comfortable on the bed, wondering how much longer the two of them could stand to play this game... fun as it was, one of them was going to be eventually driven to the point of ending it...

Frisk came out of the bathroom with a dark blue lingerie it was a lace like garment with what appears flowers silhouette the garment. She went up to the bedpost which was taller than her and clung onto it as she brought her body really close to it and licked the post. 

“So Sans… what do you think of the outfit?” Frisk than turned around rubbing her backside against the pole sliding up and down feeling herself while her eyes never left his.

“mmm... that’s a very lovely shade...” He licked his teeth a little, a subconscious gesture as he watched her. She bit her bottom lip as she wrapped her leg around the pole and grinded against it a little moaning just a bit as she came close to it. Her mouth meeting the post.

He shifted a little to get closer to her, but kept to the rules on keeping his hands to himself and... for the moment, his magic too..

“Just tell me when Sans…One of us is going to lose…” Frisked teased her breasts as she leaned around the pole.

“yeah... i don’t mind losin’ this one...” She began to grind against the pole again as she moaned deeply into it. He gripped the bed, whimpering a little. Frisk’s leg completely wrapped around the pole as she continued to grind against the pole allowing her body to arch back as she moaned. He shuddered at the sound, after a few seconds he’d moved to be right behind her and nipped at her neck.

“Why hello there stranger…” She turned around and faced him a little breathless and her face flushed. Her arms went around his neck as she kissed him gently. He returned the kiss with heated passion and love. His hands gripping her hips gently and tugging her against him. She moaned deeply and and her head fell back in pleasure.

“Fuck… Sans…” He slipped out of the rest of his clothes, pressing against her as he kissed her hungrily. She grinded against him wanting him so much. Her hands reached and touched his soul gently knowing it will send pleasure through him as she frenched him. His entire being shuddered from the touch even as he returned the kiss, his hands squeezing her bottom. The pleasure shooting through him like lightning. Her hand found itself teasing the soul more and more from its ribcage as she grinded against him hard. Frisk loved every noise he made.

“f-... fuck... i love you so much...” He quivered, his soul pulsed beneath her touch.

“I love you too...you are my everything…” She grinded against him and kissed his neck still teasing his soul.

“a-and you are m-mine.” He stammered, shaken from the force of the pleasure, shifting to rid her of the garments. Trembling from her touch.

“I want to have a family with you… a future...with you only…” She looked deeply into his eyelights.

“i’d like that.” He murmured, settling her on the bed before he slipped into her, his arms cradling her close. She moaned as she arched into him. The pleasure coming at her like a wave as she nibbled at his neck and her arms settled around his neck. He groaned, thrusting slow a couple of times before the pace became hard and fast. She grinded back into him back she was a moaning mess as she gripped below her. Her body was right at the edge and she moaned for him.

“Sans… fuck...Sans.” He nipped at her neck, driving them both to topple over the edge as he was right there with her; driven by desire and the sound of her pleasure, the pleasure from her teasing pulsed hotly through him like a fire that was only fed more and more. Groans and moans slipping from him between nips. Her womanhood clasped over him as she moaned softly as her breathing started to slow, to try to catch her breath. He shuddered and nuzzled against her neck as the pleasure swept him away,

“I love you Sans… I can’t wait to be your wife.” Frisk said kissing his forehead before settling in herself next to Sans cuddling into him.

“love you too.” He drew one of the blankets around them, he wouldn’t trade this for anything... She fell to sleep next to him.

Around 7 am Lilly knocked on the door.

“Sans… I think you are in there we got several hundred tags for the monsters. Whenever you are ready… let me know… Are you awake?” Frisk was curled into Sans and nuzzled up to him.

“yeah, be out in a moment.” He replied with a yawn. Frisk remained nuzzled against him. Much as he’d prefer to stay in bed with his mate, he needed to get up and do this. He gently kissed her forehead, disentangling himself from her but keeping her tucked into the bed. He then got dressed and left the room soundlessly, but not teleporting out.

Lilly awaited Sans on the other side handing him the bag with a second bag to give the monsters to make them invisible.

“We will be right behind you… Where is Frisk? Do you want me to wake her?”

“nah, let her sleep. you guys need to be in the living room and be awaiting us okay? make sure to have food and bandages too. i don’t want anyone dropping from healing so only heal those who need it terribly first.”

“Alphys fixed the machine now it makes magic fairly fast and so we can use that on the food. Food and bandages I will start interweaving the magic into the food and it will help heal as well.”

“good. i should be back within the hour.”

“Be safe for Frisk’s sake… I think she loves you way more than she ever loved Henry…”

“yeah... i’m aware. remind me to tell you some time how we first met. it’s kind of a long story.”

“Okay…” She gave him a weird look but knew places and time were a factor here. He just smiled before he was gone. Lilly took control setting everything up. Getting the volunteers ready for the patients. She kept making healing bars like Frisk taught her. Simple but it was very effective and with Alphys machine she didn’t have to use too much magic of her own to do it. They were now playing the waiting game.

“I-I got the r-results back from the w-water there is a control agent in it. It m-manipulates the brain… I think it s-stimulates certain i-impulses.”

“Think you can counteract it?” Undyne asked.

“I don’t k-know too s-soon to tell.”

“How fast acting is this thing?”

“W-well what I saw in small h-humans probably about 5 hrs. In full grown adults about 24-48 hours. Monsters I am not sure if it affects us or not..” Sans used different jump points from the previous time, even if he knew the humans wouldn’t remember him using those points. He wasn’t taking any chances. It meant this took longer... as well as getting everyone to one point did. He had them take the pills as soon as he handed them a badge. Making them invisible to any human except himself. At the last minute, when he was certain he had everyone, he took the last pill himself and used his ability to see souls to get to the group. They were all huddled, clinging to each other as he’d instructed they do and he jumped them all out... but the strain on him was rather strong... and without the EXP he’d gained in the previous run, the strain made him really tired. He slumped against the wall nearby while the others were slowly appearing.

“Go get Frisk NOW!” Lilly said while the one girl runs up to get to her. “Undyne, Alphys remember how I taught you how to free the chains…”

“On it!” Undyne moved forward, bumping into one or two monsters before getting to the first to appear. She started breaking their chains. Frisk came down after a moment wearing a dress, no socks or shoes.

“Where is Sans? Does anyone know?” She went up to monsters and introduce herself and release them of their chains.

“Somewhere. Not sure.” One of the monsters nearby says.

“Look… I am worried he is my… he is my mate and I need to find him… okay…” Frisk said.

“We know... I am not close to him, try asking others.” Frisk found Gaster after he finally appeared hugging him. “Hello Gaster and Papyrus!”

“GOOD TO SEE YOU!”

☟☜☹☹⚐ ☞☼✋💧😐📬 ✋❄ ✋💧 ☝⚐⚐👎 ❄⚐ 💧☜☜ ✡⚐🕆 ✌☝✌✋☠📬

(Hello Frisk. It is good to see you again.)

“Have you seen Sans?” Frisk curtsied to Gaster as well to show her respect to him.

“NO, I HAVE NOT.”

“I am worried…. About him… I don’t want him hurt.”


	16. Chapter 16

☞⚐☼💣✌☹✋❄✋☜💧 ✌☼☜☠🕯❄ ☠☜☜👎☜👎 ✡⚐🕆☠☝ ☹✌👎✡📪 👌🕆❄ 🕈☟✋☹☜ ✋ ☟✌✞☜ ☠⚐❄ 💧☜☜☠ ☟✋💣📪 ✋ 👍✌☠ 💧☜☠💧☜ ☟✋💣 ☠☜✌☼👌✡📬

(Formalities aren’t needed young lady, but while I haven’t seen him I can sense him nearby.)

“Good… ummm I guess I will tell you the news… maybe I should wait, maybe Sans wants to tell you…” A sheepishly anxious smile crosses her face. Papyrus looked at her curiously while Gaster seemed to pass through the crowd of monsters, visible and non, trying to pinpoint his son’s location.

Frisk placed a hand her chest. _Sans... please be okay. If you can be please be okay. Your dad and your brother are looking for you.._

⚐✞☜☼ ☟☜☼☜📬

(Over here.) 

He knelt next to the wall, lightly touching his hand to Sans’ head.

Frisk ran through the crowd grabbing a health bar as she went by and went next to Gaster and with his guidance showed her where his head was and laid it on her lap.

“Sans…. Come on wake up for me please…” She gently broke apart the bar and gave him a little to nibble on.

“ ‘m tired.” He mumbled.

“Don’t you want to tell your dad about us?” Frisk nuzzled into his face.

“mmm, yeah but you’re better at it.” He murmured.

“You are still invisible... that would make it hard…” She whispered in which she thought the side of his head. “That would make fun foreplay though…”

“heh... be like makin’ love to the night itself...” He murmured back.

“Or a ghost… oooooOOOOHHH…I am glad you are okay Sans. You are too sexy to be scary.”

“mmm, don’t say that too loud, there’s a few ghost monsters...”

“Are you saying you don’t want me to screw around with them? More ways than one?”

She said in teasing tone. 

“probably best not to. they’re kinda sensitive bunch.”

“Sorry… I just like flirting with my mate too much…” She nuzzled against his face which is starting to finally appear.

“it’s fine by me, they’re closer to the middle anyway i think.” Gaster chuckles a bit.

“Gaster, Papyrus… I am Sans’s mate… and fiance.” Frisk smiled brightly holding Sans head in her lap still smiling down at him.

☟✌✞✋☠☝ ✡⚐🕆 ☞⚐☼ ✌ 👎✌🕆☝☟❄☜☼📫✋☠📫☹✌🕈 🕈✋☹☹ 👌☜ ✌☠ ☟⚐☠⚐☼ ✌☠👎 ✌ 🏱☹☜✌💧🕆☼☜📬

(Having you for a daughter-in-law will be an honor and pleasure.)

Sans smiled up at her, even if she couldn’t see it currently.

“THAT’S WONDERFUL NEWS!”

“Yeah Sans says he wants 20 plus kids I told him not until next week…” Frisk giggled wishing she can see Sans’ face.

“shhhh.. i told you not to say that until after the wedding.” He replied.

“TWENTY?! SANS THAT’S RIDICULOUSLY EXCESSIVE!”

“Nah… they would have an amazing uncle to take care of them plus grandfather. Someone needs to watch them while I have another one.” She smiled leaning her head against Sans head. Gaster chuckled while Papyrus just seemed beside himself trying to figure out why they’d want twenty kids.

“I do want to have his kids one day though and they will have his beautiful eye lights… and his brains, humor, and courage…” Sans yawns.

“can i take that nap now?”

“His laziness…, yes go ahead take a nap… I think everything is pretty settled here.” Her hand gently rubbing his head, through trial and error she figured out how to rub his skull without bumping his eyes or get her finger stuck in his ear canal, chuckling as they went.

He had chuckled tiredly when she’d bumped his nose, or where it normally would be on a human. He settled into a deep sleep and it wasn’t long after that he became visible again. She picked up up gently bridal style he wasn’t the lightest being but he wasn’t that heavy either. Frisk took him to her room and laid him in her bed and joined him and fell back to sleep. He curled against her in his sleep instinctively. She nuzzled into him as her arm wrapped around him. Several hours later, it was around 4pm, when a knock was at the door.

“Guys… are you planning to sleep all day?” Frisk curled closer to Sans.

“if we can swing it.” Was the sleepy reply.

“Don’t you guys want to talk to the other monsters?” Frisk seemed sound asleep next to Sans.

“you try teleporting about a hundred individuals about seven hundred miles and then see if you’re up for talking afterwards.”

“Sans… just go back to sleep I got this.” She said getting up.

“we trust you.” He settled back into sleep again after that. He was exhausted... he’d be just as hungry though when he woke up. Frisk kissed his forehead.

“If the world stopped loving me the only one I want to still trust or love me is you. Goodnight Sans. I will make sure to set aside a breakfast sandwich for you in the refrigerator.” She than left her sleeping prince charming in bed as she changed into a blouse and blue jeans. Frisk wanted to be warm and appealing to all the monsters. She than left the room and went to the banister looking down at the huge crowd of monsters. Some still felt very nervous, others with no trust in humans, while the majority knew who she was and her relationship to Sans because of the mark.

“Hi, and welcome to my home. My name is Frisk and I imagine you are tired, scared, hungry, dirty and want to relax. I will provide that and more. You are at the headquarters of SAM. Save All Monsters. We have one main goal and that is to make sure all monsters are free and be able to have equal opportunities. I promise you and your future will be bright and full of cheer. First I want to say thank you to all the volunteers who work tirelessly to make this happen. Second after being introduced to your rooms baths and showers and a bed is yours. A sign up sheet for new custom clothes is available downstairs. Sarah and Mark can only handle about 12 clients at a time so be patient it will happen I promise you. Third as we speak I know a breakfast buffet is being done and you all will have full stomach. I won't lie to you that outside these four walls danger lies in some humans but for every person that hates a monster is ones that cares. Until we get this resolved please ask a volunteer for things you may need. Lilly, Undyne, Alphys, Gerson, Sans and I will try to help you get use to things. I will help you all the best I can… Thank you and have a great day.” Monsters weren’t the only ones among the group that had come back, as Frisk would find out soon. There were humans too, including one she knew. Henry broke through the crowd after it started to disperse getting to Frisk soon.

“Hey Frisk…” He said taking Frisk hand. “I want to talk to you for a moment…”

“Henry…” Frisk said in a stunned voice. She hasn’t seen him since the underground. “How are you?” Henry looked at her with concern and looked at her hand noticing the ring and his face became clearly more upset.

“You are engaged I see…” Frisk didn’t seemed ashamed at this but sympathized with him still for what he must be feeling. “Please will you talk to me for a moment alone….” Frisk looked at the crowd and nodded.

“Just give me a moment I want to tell Sans where I am going then I will go with you.” Henry was clearly upset about this and grabbed her hand tightly before letting go for a moment.

“Hurry….” He muttered with anger in his voice as she went to the bedroom where Sans was still asleep. Henry’s eyes widen seeing which room she headed and became that much angrier. Frisk head to the bed and shook Sans gently to awake him.

“Hey Sans… ummm… Henry wants to talk to me one on one. Is that okay?” Frisk said gently said. Sans opened an eye socket, yawning a little.

“mmm, just be careful. i don’t exactly trust the guy.”

“That is because I am your mate...but I feel you too.” She laughed a little.

“mmm, yes but not just that sweetheart. the guy had ulterior motives... better tell Undyne too.”

“I will text her right now. How are you? Breakfast is waiting for you downstairs…” She kissed his cheek.

“hungry, i think i’ll go downstairs and eat.”

“Okay, You get dressed and we will say hi to Henry before I go alone with him. Okay babe… it will make me feel better if you let your presence be known… He seemed angry Sans…” Frisk said taking his hand. Stretching, he got up from the bed and followed her out and down the stairs, gently squeezing her hand. Henry waited for her at the bottom of the steps looking at her with a little anger or jealousy Frisk couldn’t tell.

“So you are shacking up with a skeleton monster now huh?”

“that’s a little rude pal.” Sans said, eyeing the guy with a slight frown.

“How would you feel if your fiance one day abandons you in a mine and then less than a month hooking up with a another guy?”

“dunno... i don’t backstab those i love so i’ll probably never sympathize.”

“Guys… Henry I just don’t feel the same about you as I do for Sans…I know this is hard but…I was lonely and I didn’t think I would meet anyone who would make me feel so loved… I am sorry I used you. I am just as wrong in this situation as you are but Sans is right… you were planning to manipulate the monsters for your own opportunities.”

“I wanted to give you more than you can ever hope. You know I can’t afford this lifestyle and I … I know it was wrong…”

“pal. love isn’t about what you can give your mate, it’s what you offer in spite of what ya got.”

“I know...I … I am sorry Sans. Despite our differences I hope you can understand why right now I can’t stand you. She is still the love of my life.”

“yeah, i don’t expect we’ll ever be friends. maybe the next time ya meet someone though you’ll do better.” Frisk squeezed Sans hand gently glad he handled the situation without any problems. Sans still didn’t trust the guy even as he let Frisk go to get some food, he passed along a quiet message to the other monsters to keep an eye on the guy... just in case.

“Come on Henry let’s go sit in the garden and you can tell me anything new in your life.” Frisk guided him out there. He felt he needed a drink soon.

“Well I been clean for awhile… no booze down there.” While the two went to the garden, Sans spoke with various monsters about things as he ate. The monsters seemed genuinely happy and he sent them in pairs to Mark and Sarah to get outfitted in new clothes. Frisk and Henry talked for a couple of hours and Frisk decided that was good enough for now as she seen couple monsters a little too interested in their conversation.

“Henry I am going to go. I am glad you are doing better. Keep clean now okay?” Frisk glanced over to Henry who still wanted to talk longer.

“Yeah… take care.” A young monster in a black poncho like thing seemed interested, he also seemed to not have any arms despite looking like a small lizard.

“Hey little one…” Frisk said kindly. She went down to the small lizard as Henry looked on wondering what she is doing.

“Yo. Thanks for everything...” The lizard barely came up to her knee as young as the monster was.

“No problem… Have you met my friend here named Henry...He needs a friend right now.” Henry looked at her gloomily as he smiles awkwardly at the monster. .

“Not yet...” The monster went over to the guy. “Hey there... “

“Hey… I am Henry. I am Frisk’s ...friend come on and sit next to me and talk to me.” Frisk left the pair knowing that other monsters are nearby that they wouldn’t leave monster kid all alone.

“Sure. I’m M.K. Nice to meet you.” He sits down next to Henry.

Frisk walked inside the house and looked for Sans, missing him. Sans was sitting with Alphys, the two had their heads together in conversation, Alphys was nodding as Sans seemed to be discussing something with her. Frisk was not sure if she should come up and interrupt but she came up slowly and quietly. Alphys looked at him with a grin and nodded before rushing off.

“Hi Sans… how are you? What is wrong with Alphys?” She sat on the couch with her.

“i’m good now that i’ve eaten. nothing’s wrong with her, she’s just a little excited.”

“About what?” Frisk said with a sly smile as her hand takes his.

“well, we were discussing the possibility of adopting human tradition of weddings; we were discussing her own possible wedding so she was kinda excited about the prospect and what it might entail. she’s off to talk to Undyne about it.”

“Hmm… I wonder if our wedding plans might have came in your conversations…” She teased his shirt a little her hand.

“i considered it, but didn’t say anything because i figured the details of that should be up to us both.”

“I think that it should be just the two of us making plans… By the way what kind of wedding do you want?”

“hmmm, maybe something that is the right size... nothing too big or fancy i think.”

“We can get married here…. Or maybe we can get married on a secluded island just our close and family and friends.”

“hmmm, might be rough getting everyone on that island... and off again... so maybe here is the best option and leave the island for the honeymoon.”

“Maybe we can married somewhere we can rent just for us… I know.. I know… Lilly said how excited all the monsters were so excited to see a tv. How about getting married at a movie theater. They will have seats and it will be secluded and it will be fun for everyone.” Frisk said excitedly. “I want everyone to have a good time Sans…” He nodded.

“that sounds like a good idea, we could use the front for the ceremony then have a movie to watch afterwards.”

“Mmmhhmmm… I might get a little handsy during the film are you okay with that..” Frisk teased.

“maybe should make sure there’s a balcony then so we can have our seats to ourselves.” He purred a little.

“I believe so… I wonder how much of the movie we will see then…” A little seduction in her voice.

“i dunno... we’ll find out.”

“Sans what is your ideal wedding?” Out of nowhere she asked the question that been itching in the back of her mind.

“hmmm, not sure entirely since this tradition is still new to me. i’m still doing research on everything... there’s so many variations...” Frisk kissed his cheek.

“To be honest… I never thought of a wedding before. Even when I was engaged with Henry. I wasn’t looking forward to one but now… with you. I am so excited and I just want you and your whole family to have a great time.”

“i’m sure we will, but you’d be the expert in this field i think. it’ll be a new experience for us.”

“Hmm… sounds like a great start of a adventure. The main question is when? Do we get married after all the craziness or before….”

“hmmm, probably after, give us plenty of time to work out the details.” She nods as flipped on the TV.

“3 men were found killed over by a an abandoned building no one knows what caused their deaths. A call for ambulance is all the evidence we have left. We don’t know if it is the killer calling or not. We will play the recording if you know who the voice is please call in the anonymous hotline.

Sans' voice was on the TV as Frisk looked at him.

“damn it... looks like i shouldn’t have left them...”

“D-did they k-kill their own….” Frisk felt sick.

“looks like.” She got up from the couch and threw up in the bathroom.

The household was dead silent, no one who was in the room was talking, they were looking at Sans at this point. Frisk returned and wiped her face.

He stood up and looked over at the group.

“it seems this is what we are facing. a group of humans who not only have forced hate on others through chemical means, but who are not above killing their own to keep them quiet about the injustice of forcing the unwilling to do their dirty work. i had hoped to send a message to the group... but it seems i need to be more blunt since they will not listen to reason. first, however, we need to counteract that poison in the water.” Frisk came to Sans side and took his hand to show her support.

“Look what the TV said and what really happened are two different things. He tried to save two lives. The sniper Sans did get involved with but that is because he refused to lay down his weapon. Please understand okay… we need to figure out what is causing this poison and we will get to the bottom of this problem.” She squeezed his hand gently. Sans nodded and glanced over at Alphys.

“any luck on figuring a counteractive?” 

“W-well I think I figured out t-the key ingredient. The g-gold flowers we use to grow and a mixture of the rocks they made us mine...T-they been planning this for a-awhile Sans…”

“doesn’t surprise me... but i think i know of a good counteractive to that... trouble is getting a hold of it.” Frisk took Sans face so he looked right into her eyes.

“I know you can do it. Just call me if you have any problems okay. I love you.” She rubbed his face before letting his face go. He smiled, nodding a little.

“S-shall we go to my l-lab?” Alphys said pushing up her glasses with a smile. “O-or do you n-need a moment…”

“we’ll need to. i’m going to need a small group to do this. can’t do it on my own.”

Frisk nodded as she looked into the crowd Lilly raised her hand to volunteer.

“ME ME ME…” Lilly said.

“yeah, you can come... bring one other person who wants to come that you trust.” Sans glanced through the monsters thoughtfully.

Lilly thought about it and grabbed a tall skeleton that happens to be Papyrus.

“I like this Papyrus guy he is sweet and kind.” Papyrus flushed.

“pff... besides my brother, he’s needed too, i need one other human.”

“Oh… ummm… welcome aboard Papyrus I didn’t realize Sans is your brother…”

“WELL, YES... WE GET THAT A LOT ACTUALLY.”

“You don’t do half of the puns Sans does and you helped me with so many monsters the other day I couldn’t have done it without you.” Lilly beamed.

“B-BUT OF COURSE! IT’S WHAT I DO!” He replied, still a little embarrassed at the praise regardless. “AND MY BROTHER TELLS TOO MANY.” She nods.

“I don’t get half of the jokes he says… I try to understand but I really don’t.”

Frisk and Sans exchanged looks like ‘What the hell is going on here?’

“You guys realize Sans is right here right?” Frisk said calmly. Lilly waved it off.

“He and Frisk are the same way now. She tells these awful puns that I am like trying to be kind and understand but it is like come on… We got work to do. Fun can come later.”

“EXACTLY!” Sans leans over and whispers.

“what did i tell ya?” He chuckled a little, watching the two talk like the pair of them weren’t even there.

“I guess so...hmmm… I guess a triple wedding won’t be too bad at this point.” Frisk laughed. Sans nods with a grin. He was content to see his brother so happy.

“Lilly… Lilly …” Her attention finally back to Frisk as she stopped the conversation.

“so... when’s the wedding?” Sans said to the two with a smirk. A blush covered Lilly’s face as she glanced over to Papyrus and took a step aside as a shyness takes over.

“W-WEDDING?!” Papyrus flushed in surprised embarrassment.

“W-we d-don’t know each o-other that well…” She was playing with her hands glancing up at Papyrus.

“Y-YES! W-WE DID JUST MEET AFTER ALL! THAT ISN’T SOMETHING TO JOKE ABOUT BROTHER!”

“who said i was? anyway, i’m going to gather the rest of the monster side of the team.” He walked off, leaving his brother sputtering a bit. Frisk followed close behind giggling.

“Umm… I best be going… myself then… nice talking to you Papyrus…” Her face a bright red with a smile.

“ALWAYS A PLEASURE TALKING WITH YOU LILY.” He beams back, still flushed like an orange himself. She found herself scampering through the crowd to get air as she went back to work trying to find another volunteer. Frisk tugged Sans shirt to stop him and pointed out what happened.

“The lovebirds are too nervous to even talk to each other now… They are so cute Sans.” Frisk said as she giggled. Henry couldn’t help but felt a gagging sensation watching all this go down and so headed to the one place that he might feel relieved the bar. He made his way over to the bar.

“heh, yeah, but my brother was never one to let something like that get in the way of something he wants... once he realizes it anyway.”

“Ooooo...I wonder how long will they be like this…?” She smiled to herself noticing that Lilly glancing over at Papyrus and blushing. “We need to get things done I want Lilly and Papyrus to have that happy ending that they need. I should go back to work… good luck Sans.” Henry entered the bar not knowing that this became a prison as well. Not that the guy there was being treated badly, just kept there.

“thanks hun.” He replied and kissed her cheek before going over to talk to Alphys and Undyne next.

“Another volunteer…What is with all the cheers out there?” The guy said from the cage.

“Nothing much… just a welcome to the crazy farm that is all.”

“Ahh… I see. You don’t seem happy my friend… Can I help you with your “issues?”” Henry sat down at the bar grabbing a whiskey bottle and two glasses. He handed a glass to the prisoner and poured a glass for the pair.

“They are trying to figure out about a water issue and something about Sans killing three of your guys. I have a hard time believing that your guys would kill your own don’t you?” Henry looked at his drink being clean for so long and today just going to take a sip. Then again he didn’t expect to see his ex-fiance in the arms of what can be a murderer either. He took a slight sip but didn’t drink much.

“Yeah, not sure if they would or not. I was a new guy. Who knows what happened there? Anyway, they paid me well enough. Just didn’t turn out in my favor.”

“Hmm… Yeah… I can come visit you if you want, maybe they will let you out after awhile. Do you want me to let your family members know that you are okay?” Henry set the drink down trying not to tempt herself with more liquor.

“You mean if I had any.” He downs the drink the other had poured for him.

“Here is more…I know the feeling I had a fiance. She was my world now she is engaged with one of them.” He poured a drink for him. Henry picked up his drink and sipped it trying not to think about the pain he felt.

“So you were once engaged to her eh? Man... I feel sorry for you.”


	17. Chapter 17

“Yea… I loved her so much… She is the leader of this group and now she is married to a skeleton monster…” Henry downed the drink pouring drinks for the pair again. “Frisk was my whole world…”

“Damn man.” He frowned at the other, feeling a little disgusted the other guy wanted to shack up with the bitch... but he couldn’t blame him too much.

“I am just at a loss because I am now stuck here for awhile until I can go but a part of me just hates everyone here… and another just wants to convince Frisk to come back to me…” He chugged the drink and looked at the prisoner.

“What if I could get you that water....” He said after a moment’s silence.

“Then what can I do with that water…” Henry looked at the prisoner curiously.

“Give it to your former fiancee... only takes two days at most... she’ll be hating her new thing in no time.”

“Got it… Thanks bud… will do.”

“Sure... think you can get me out of here?”

“Yeah easily… I made this room.”

“Then we have a deal.” He smirked. Henry smiled back as he went to the bookcase made sure to have the prisoner’s attention on a special book saying “Best Bars In The Hood”.

“You will love that book…”

“Got it, looks like a good one for me.” A smirk crossed his face.

Frisk went and rearranged more meetings with the mayor and talked to Undyne to get ready for the meeting. Lilly came up to Frisk and tugged her shirt she seemed nervous.

“Lilly what is the matter?”

“Undyne, Frisk… Henry is talking to your prisoner. I was doing my daily inspections and I spotted them talking. Should we leave them together or ...what should we do?’

“That could mean trouble.” Unydyne said with a frown. “I don’t like that guy...”

“I hope Henry is better than that …” Frisk said with a frown.

“He smells fisher than that driver did... I don’t like it.” Undyne all but growled. Frisk giggled but waved it off.

  
“I am sorry inappropriate joke go see what is going on...Undyne fisher pfffttt….” Lilly rolled her eyes.

“Seriously now? They can be plotting something and you are making jokes?” Lilly said.

“I swear those two were made for each other.” Undyne scoffs and heads down to the area.

Henry put the sample of the water in his pocket. “I will make sure that everything will work out.”

“Thanks.”

“HEY! You two aren’t fighting down here are ya?”

“No we are just drinking. I thought the guy could use a drink. Right bud.”

“No more than two drinks allowed a day from here. House rules.”

“Yeah, I told him that myself, he agreed it was a fair rule.” The guy lied.

“Fair enough….” He nodded at the guy and got up. “I am leaving…” Undyne eyed the two suspiciously but said nothing. Henry came upstairs knowing he can’t just hand Frisk the water to Frisk without doing some manipulation. He walked into the kitchen thinking for a moment lunch will come up soon…. A smile crossed his face. Lunch was served again via buffett. The food was dispersed and Alphys put magic on the food. Henry volunteered to pour drinks for everyone. Frisk hanged out with Sans and went down the row with him. Henry already had a seperate glass for Frisk whatever beverage she picked he would add it to the water.

“Frisk what do you want?” Henry said nicely.

“I will take a lemonade…” Henry handed over the lemonade to her and he asked the rest of the row what they wanted. He smirked the deed is done. Lily was right behind Frisk, she’d also gotten Lemonade, the two sitting next to each other, neither realizing who put their drink where once they’d sat down though... but to the girls, it didn’t matter. After all, they had the same drink...

“Lets drink both! I mean we are basically sisters.” Frisk teased.

“Both? Are you kidding? I’ve been waiting for this lemonade all morning. So unless you want me to drink yours too you just gonna have to hog your cup.” She replied with a laugh as she snatched up the cup and nearly drained the whole thing in a single gulp. Frisk took the cup back and took the last gulp and then did the same with her glass and handed her the last gulp with a tease.

“Hey!”

“What that could have been mine…” Frisk teased.

“Like it matters, geez you can be weird.” She drank the last bit though.

“Whatever… Oh… by the way I see how you look at Papyrus.”

“Oh my God Frisk stop!”

“He is cute…” She teased. She nudged her friend, blushing.

“Stop teasing!”

“Oh you are so adorable Lilly.”

“Cut it out!” She was blushing like crazy as she ate her lunch. Papyrus and Sans joined them where they sat.

“Hi guys!”

“hey, having fun girls?” Sans asked with a smile.

“Oh we were just talking about how Papyrus is such a nice guy that is all.” Frisk smiled softly at Lilly.

“YOU FLATTER ME.” Sans smiled a little in return.

“Sans have you told Papyrus about our…” Frisk flashed the ring to him. Henry smirked thinking that the plan worked perfectly as he went to eat himself.

“HE DID! I’M HAPPY FOR YOU BOTH! I CAN’T WAIT TO SEE THIS HUMAN TRADITION!”

“You guys are getting married?” Lilly said surprised and gleefully hugged Papyrus in celebration.

“once the craziness is over.” Sans replied while his brother flushed. Lilly break the hug the moment she saw the looks she was receiving from Frisk and Sans. Sans seemed perfectly okay with it, if giving her a look that said he knew that look.

Frisk was so happy for the pair and it was a soft smile.

“Maybe we need to give them space….” Frisk said to Sans gently.

“maybe, it kinda blooms on its own doesn’t it?”

“It does you can’t vine a better duo.”

“heh... better leaf ‘em alone before we annoy ‘em too much.”

“SANS....”

“Frisk seriously… “ A deep blush cover her face.

“seed, what i mean?” He got up with a chuckle. “c’mon. you need to meet the king and queen anyway.” Frisk smiled as she took his hand.

“Don’t treat her rootly now…” Frisk laughed as she her fingers intertwined into Sans.

“FRISK! OH BY ASGORE!” Sans laughed, leading her away.

“Sans we are such a bad influence…” Frisk giggling into her hand following.

“but they still love us.” He replied as he led her over to where a trio of goat monsters were sitting in a circle, a younger goat sandwiched between them, a lanky teen from the looks of things, but he seemed happy and looked like the other two so it was pretty obvious he was their son. The moment Frisk came into view she went to the front and curtsied. 

“Frisk, it is good to see you again.” It was the goat monster she’d first met in the last timeline. She looked up in shock taking it all in. “Thank you for everything you have done for us. I am Queen Toriel and this is my mate, King Asgore and our son, Prince Asriel.” She says kindly.

“King Asgore, Queen Toriel and Prince Asriel. I am honored to have you guys stay at my humble abode. Thank you. If there is anything I can do to make your stay more comfortable do not hesitate to ask…” Frisk stood up next to Sans and made eye contact with the royalty showing deep respect for them.

“We appreciate all you have done. We cannot thank you enough.” Asgore said with a kind smile.

“I wish my parents were alive to hear such kind words. Thank you.”

“I’m sure they’re very proud of you dear. We could not hope for a better match for our own.” Toriel gestures to Sans who flushes a little, looking a bit embarrassed by it.

“How did you know Queen Toriel?” Frisk asked not remembering that monsters can smell the magic or maybe even see the mark. Her hand took Sans again and intertwined her fingers in his as her face turned a bright red.

“Well, there is the ring.... and being boss monsters ourselves we can smell the magic.”

“Oh… yeah… Sans has been such a blessing for me. I love him so much…” She glanced over at Sans with all the love as he came up to her. He nuzzled against her, close to a shade of a blueberry at that point.

“We are planning to get married after everything get settled and maybe even have...some kids too.” A deep red blush covered her face.

“We’re very pleased to hear this.” Asgore says with a smile.

“We will leave you guys… unless Sans you have something to add…”

“nope. i think i’m good. i just wanted to introduce you.”

“I think you just wanted to show me off because I am so cute…” Frisk teased.

“guilty.” He replied with a chuckle.

“Thanks Queen Toriel King Asgore and Prince Asriel for this audience…” She curtsied and had a huge grin walking off with Sans to the other room. Sans followed her, feeling a little less embarrassed by the time they were in the next room.

“Feeling better Sans? Didn’t think they would have approved of us did you?” She said calmly.

“i had a feeling they might. you did free them after all and they know what i am... so they trust my judgement.” Frisk glanced around making sure no one was looking and cupped his face gently.

“It is alright all of it worked out...I love you, crazy skeleton.” She kissed his teeth. He wrapped his arms around her, returning the kiss. He knew the news of her being his mate likely had already circulated, he didn’t care. She was his and that was all that mattered to him.

“Well you better go back to fixing that water problem and I am going to plan a surprise for you later on for supper.”

“something to look forward to then when i return.” He replied as he kissed her nose before releasing her. Frisk went outside and in a lost in found pile is her and Sans clothes. Welp, that was embarrassing.

“I better … grab them... “ Henry comes up next to her and looked at her wondering if any of the symptoms started to settle in. It was still too early, the guy had said it would take a day or two.

“How are you feeling Frisk?” He asked but watched her edge towards the lost and found.

“I am fine…. I am just going to take the clothes to take them from getting wet… yes…” Well, it was cloudy out... it sounded reasonable.

“Hmm….I was thinking that dress looks like the one I got you a while back…” Henry said dryly looking at the dress.

“No… no I lent it out to Undyne she is the same build as me it fit perfect maybe it was her and Alphys…” He eyed her as he picked up the shoes and looked at her weird.

“I can play cinderella…I will find the owners you have too much to worry about Frisk...”

“No, No I can do it… The monsters feel safer with me… It is okay.” She had him there.

“Fine...I will talk to you tomorrow…” She picked up the clothes and went inside. That was an odd statement. Frisk threw the clothes in the laundry and avoided Henry for a while.

“What was that about?” Lilly asked, coming over to Frisk.

“Umm… Henry found some lost and found clothes that is all.” A heavy blush covered her face.

“Huh... wait.... don’t tell me you... oh my Gawd Frisk!”

“Shhhh….. Please keep quiet…” Lilly burst out laughing.

“Awkward!”

“I didn’t think so last night…”

“So what did you tell him?” She asked, her laughter subsiding.

“I told him it was a lost and found things...and I had to take it in.”

“Did he buy it?”

“I think so…. To a degree… he recognized the dress…”

“You have more guts than I do Frisk. I’ll give you that. Man... you two are wild... but I promise I won’t tell anyone, especially NOT Henry.”

“Thanks Lilly… by the way… Papyrus might like you… just a tip…”

“Oh my gosh... are you really never going to stop? I mean... he is nice... I...” She was blushing now.

“Nope...because you deserve happiness too.”

“Geez... well I always said I liked ‘em tall...”

“Talk to him ask him to make you a meal.”

“He cooks too?” Frisk nods and started to text Sans.

“I uh... I think I’ll do that...”

Frisk: Will you help me rearrange a date for Papyrus and Lilly with me tonight.

Sans: i’d love to.

“Hey just get Papyrus to the living room and we will arrange everything Lilly.”

“You know you really don’t have to...I mean... there’s so much to do with the guests and all...”

“I will take care of this and make sure everything go well. You deserve a break.”

“... Okay... but JUST this once...” Frisk smiled as she continued to text Sans.

“8 pm meet at the couch… go talk to Sarah. I just texted her and she is going to make you an outfit. Lilly go to Sarah soon.”

Sans: ok. we should be done before then.... i’ve got everyone ready to go.

Frisk: I got an appointment for Lilly to get her a custom outfit and Papyrus one little earlier.

Sans: good idea.

Frisk: We should make sure they have a space to themselves… How about the roof there is a balcony up there they can be secluded?”

Sans: perfect. I’ll set up a table there when we get back. i’ll have one of my helpers send the supplies to Alphys, we’re leaving after Pap finds Lilly.

Frisk: I am so excited I hope they will have a good time. Lilly is such a sweetheart and so is Papyrus.

Sans: i’m sure they will.

Frisk rearranged decorations up there with fairy lights and rearranging spaghetti to be made and sent up ahead. 8 pm rolled up quickly and Frisk waited at the base of the stairs watching like a nature film was being recorded.

When the group returned, Sans set up a table and chairs on the balcony, as well as a single candle that he put on the table that was decorated with a white table cloth.

“looks good.”

Frisk was waiting for Sans in the living room as Lilly approached the couch nervously in her bright orange dress. Her hair was curled and fizzled lightly. She sat on the couch waiting for Papyrus. Sans appeared soon after with Papyrus.

“Hi Papyrus and Sans…” Lilly said blushing hard.

“HELLO!” He flushed a little himself, fiddling a little nervously with the orange tie. Lilly gently came up to Papyrus and fixed his tie trying not to blush harder. Papyrus, on the other hand, didn’t succeed at trying to do the same.

“You look good Papyrus.”

“T-THANK YOU... YOU A-AS WELL.”

Frisk walked up to Sans and took his hand. “The food and everything is waiting for you upstairs to the left.”

“yup, enjoy yourselves.” Frisk pulled him gently away smiling.

“I guess … we should go get food than…” Lilly was so nervous. He nodded, having offered his arm to her. She placed her arm into his.

“T-thank y-you…”

“MY P-PLEASURE.” He followed her to where the balcony was since he didn’t know.

“Wo..w…” Lilly said as she got outside and she took a seat. “Umm… take a seat Papyrus.” He nodded, holding her chair for her first before he took his own seat.

“Thanks Papyrus… You are always… so nice to me…” A smirk crosses her face as she brushed her hair back. Frisk was peeking from her window up and watching the pair giggling. Sans came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist gently.

“OH W-WELL YOU’VE ALWAYS BEEN NICE TO ME TOO!” He took his own seat.

“I-I am so nervous...I don’t do well around…” Lilly became quiet as she began to eat the spaghetti.

“OH.... W-WELL I’VE... N-NEVER DONE THIS BEFORE MYSELF...” Lilly pulls out a little book and started to read it really quick.

“It says we should find common ground… umm… I like you.” She set the book down on the table. The rules of dating.

“THAT IS SOMETHING WE HAVE IN COMMON THEN! WELL... TWO THINGS...” He set his own copy on the table. Sans was trying not to laugh at the absurdity.

“Papyrus keeps a copy too? Lilly tried to push that book on me when I started to date Henry…” She covered her mouth to prevent from laughing.

“mmm, he found a copy of it and wouldn’t let it go.” He murmurs.

“I like to cook a lot…, I work really hard, loyalty is super important to me, and Frisk taught me to be a healer…”

“REALLY? WE HAVE SO MUCH IN COMMON! WELL... EXCEPT MAYBE THAT LAST PART.... MY FATHER TAUGHT ME.”

“Really? I have a hard time making friends…because I get nervous that people will hate me.”

“BUT YOU SEEM SO GOOD AT IT! I MEAN.... ALL THE MONSTERS HERE LIKE AND TRUST YOU ALREADY AND IT’S NOT BEEN THAT LONG SINCE WE GOT UP HERE.”

“Sans and Frisk … helped me a lot… I just am fortunate that they have been so patient with me…” Lilly reached her hand out and touched Papyrus hand before retreating it back to her lap.

“Oh did you see that… Lilly tried to hold Papyrus hand.” Frisk said watching closely.

“NONSENSE! YOU’RE GREAT ON YOUR OWN! AND SO PASSIONATE TOO!” He flushed a little, fidgeting a bit.

“Thanks.. You too. I just showed you how to unlock the chains once and you are so kind and gentle. I like you…. A lot…” Lilly said blushing harder.

“I REALLY LIKE YOU T-TOO...” Frisk pulled Sans close to watch this.

“I think they might kiss…Want to make a bet?” He didn’t respond as he held her against him.

“mmm... i’ll bet it’s a chaste kiss...” He says softly after a moment.

“I think it will be a quick peck from Lilly….”

“what’s the wager?”

“Hmm…. How about the winner gets to make a meal for the other or we can just make out for a couple hours too…”

“hmmmm... also the loser has to cook in the buff...” Sans says with a smirk.

“Hmmm… I like that idea a lot… sexy skeleton…” Frisk bit her bottom lip.

“then let’s see what happens.... also... question... what if we’re both wrong?”

“We both cook in the nude….” She smiled.

“i like that.” He smiles as they watched the two. Papyrus seemed rather nervous.

“I … Can I hold your hand?” Lilly said nervously.

“O-OF COURSE.” He offered his hand to her. Lilly took it and smiled at him relaxing a little bit.

“I am glad I listened to Frisk about asking you out…”

“I AM GLAD AS WELL... I... W-WASN’T SURE IF YOU WOULD BE... INTERESTED.”

“Why not?” She looked up into his eye lights unsure why he thought that.

‘W-WELL... YOU JUST... S-SEEMED TO TREAT EVERYONE THE SAME THAT I.. W-WASN’T SURE...” Her blush returned at full blast.

“I-I thought the way you took control was… pretty ummm...sexy…” She muttered the last part. Her loose hand messed with her dress a little bit from her nerves. He got up and moved over to her, gently drawing her up to him.

“looks like he’s taken the initiative this time...” Sans murmurs in her ear.

“Damn… I think I lose… but damn this is so cute…”

“wait for it...” He says gently.

Lilly cupped his face and looked into his eyes lovingly.

“I WANT TO EXPRESS MY OWN FEELINGS FOR YOU.... W-WOULD THAT BE OKAY?” She nodded not saying anything. He pulled her close against him for a passionate kiss. Lilly’s arms went around his neck returning it lovingly.

“damn... “

“Umm… I didn’t… expect that…”


	18. Chapter 18

“looks like we both lost.” Frisk turned around blushing from watching them make out. Sans looked down at her.

“don’t think i’ve ever been happier to lose.” He murmurs before drawing her into a loving kiss. She pulled him in and returned the kiss.

“Umm… that was .. an amazing kiss... “ Lilly said quietly as she broke it.

“You’re Amazing.” He says in a lower tone.

“Tomorrow can I make breakfast for the two of us. You know like a breakfast date.”

“I’m For That.”

“Your voice changed…. It umm… sounds pretty amazing…” She blushed as she started to pick up the dishes. “I will clean this up… and we got so much to do…” He flushed a dark shade, rather nervous about that.

“Yeah.” He agreed in a softer voice than usual. Lilly took the dishes down and put it in the kitchen.

“Sans… I think we lost them somewhere along the lines of you rubbing my breasts…” She teased.

“mmmm, i wasn’t paying attention.” He murmured, trailing nips along her neck. Papyrus had dealt with the rest of the items easily enough, carrying them down after Lilly who held the dishes.

Lilly started to wash the dishes and start to dry them as well. He went into the kitchen after putting the rest of the stuff up. A light blush still on his cheeks as he picks up the dry dishes and puts them away.

“Thanks Papyrus… a perfect end to a perfect date…” She said keeping up with him.

“A-Agreed!”

“I can’t wait until tomorrow…” Lilly said gently with a smile.

“Me Either.” He agrees with a smile. The next day came quick enough. Frisk woke up next to Sans and poked his cheek.

“Hey good morning …” He opened a socket.

“good morning.”

“I bet-” A scream is heard downstairs.

“that... doesn’t sound good.” Sans was up quickly and dressed, He then teleported downstairs.

“Was that Lilly?” Frisk followed suit get dressed. Papyrus held up his hands.

“S-SORRY! I DIDN’T MEAN TO SCARE YOU!”

“SORRY… SERIOUSLY… I MEAN ALL YOU HAD TO IS STAY OUT OF MY WAY…” Lilly.

“I J-JUST WANTED A BIT TO DRINK I D-DIDN’T THINK YOU’D SPOOK SO EASY!”

“what’s going on here?” Sans asked as he walked into the kitchen.

“Oh good now the other stupid skeleton walks in… Dumber and Dumbest…” Sans frowned a little.

“excuse me?” He was completely confused. Frisk came downstairs her head started to hurt.

“Sans...my head… hurts…”

“Well fucking great Frisk come down last always the one who does the least of all of us…” Lilly yelled at Frisk.

“what the hell’s gotten into you?” Sans looked at her then looked back at Frisk.

“a headache?” Papyrus made a hasty retreat with his drink.

“Where you going wimpy skeleton stand up to me like a man…” Lilly said chasing Papyrus down.

“I JUST WANTED A DRINK!”

“I got a bad headache… fuck.. Sans… I feel angry… I don’t know why…”

“something is wrong.... god damn it... i knew we couldn’t trust him.”

“Sans ….” She pursed her lips as tears came to her eyes… “ I hate you… .I I … really hate you…” She didn’t want to say any of it. He put a hand on her shoulder gently.

“calm down... i think i know what’s going on. just... go sit down okay?”

“Fuck you… no no… I will you jerk….” He winced a little... that was tough to hear, even knowing what was going on.

“I love you… please… fuck off... “ She was crying harder as if she couldn’t control herself. He nodded.

“i know... i’ll handle it.” Lilly grabbed a knife and started to chase Papyrus around the house.

“I am going to fucking kill you…” Lily was tackled by Undyne.

“What the hell?!?!?”

“Fuck you fishbreath… I hate you more than all of the rest…”

“What the fuck is wrong with you?!”

“she’s been poisoned, keep her pinned will you and don’t take anything she says as truth.”

“Got it boss!” Frisk made her way to Sans as her head started to really pound. Sans hunted through the entire complex for the soul responsible.... He knew who to blame.... Two souls. One that was still in the same place as yesterday though, thankfully.

Henry was coming back in from going around town grabbing more water from where he said that there is more.

The moment he opened the door his soul was surrounded by blue magic. The stuff he was carrying was flung past him. Sans glaring.

“Fuck... Hey Sans…”

“you didn’t learn a damn thing down there did you? you fucking moron.... i gave you a chance...”

“He told me that Frisk will come back to me… I want- no I need her… she will be just mean to you and she will come back to me…”

“you fucked up your chance with her long before i even met her. you’re an idiot to think she would go back with you.”

“I don’t know what you mean it is only suppose to make her mad at you...Why what happened? Is Frisk okay?” Screams come from inside as monsters scream about keep away from Frisk.

“god damn it... that stuff makes you go crazy with anger... not just against monsters you pathetic piece of shit... i’ll figure out your punishment later.” He dragged him inside and tossed him onto the floor next to a volunteer.

“lock him up with the other guy and keep 24 hour surveillance on ‘em both.” Frisk was holding a human volunteer over the edge on top of the steps.

“FUCK YOU….” Dropping them. Sans caught the other volunteer and Frisk in his magic, prying them both apart by force and setting the dropped one down safely. Frisk grabbed another volunteer and punched them in the face. A monster came up to her scared and nervous and Frisk grabbed them and with tears in her eyes. Sans used his magic to yank her away from the others.

“stay back. she and Lilly have been poisoned.”


	19. Chapter 19

“My head… it hurts… so much….” Frisk punches towards Sans. He side steps the movement, it misses by a hair.

“i know. Alphys is working on mixing the counter, she should be done soon.”

“Sans… you have to…. Knock me out…” Her eyes flashed in anger as she ran up to try to attack Sans again.

“i think just locking you in a room for now will be enough.” He replied and teleported them both to a room. She fought against him as a part wanted nothing but apologize for everything she did while another hated him so much.

“Do you think you… hurts... so bad… I will destroy you… Okay… I know I will … no no no… Sans… how long will this last… I am fighting myself here… Who did this?”

“give you two guesses. don’t worry. pretty sure you’ll be safe here and i don’t know how long this will last.” He locked the door and looked at her.

“i’ll be back with the antidote... i swear i will be.” He was gone then. Lilly wasn't going down without a fight unlike Frisk she got the most of the poison and so she was much worse than Frisk. Foul language was the least of everyone's problems when she remembered her ability to use magic. Frisk only taught her a light barrier spell but it can push them back so she can grab a weapon. Her eyes flickered to yellow as she tries to control her magic. The poison didn't allow clear thought, so using powers became useless for the most part, but short spurts it would work. Between Undyne and Sans, they got her to a locked room as well, but by then Papyrus was cowering like an infant in his bedroom beneath the bed. No one got near Sans after he’d seen to the two. No one dared get in his way as he made his way to where the prisoners were being held. There was no doubt in their minds there was going to be hell to pay....

“We need to get out of here now…” Henry said to the other prisoner.

“you shoulda thought of that while you had the chance.”

“Well you said you would be able to pick a key off of them… I showed you the exit and everything…” Henry was getting nervous now.

“T-that wasn’t me....” The other guy says nervously. The two were hanging in different cages. The guards who had been inside were gone, the only one in the room now was the skeleton.

“Shit…” Henry muttered to himself. “He said only Frisk would be upset for a short period of time…” To Henry Sans looked like the grim reaper coming for his soul.

“your ‘buddy’ lied to you. the place where this all started... where the real lab rats are... there are gangs who are out to pick a fight just for seeing you walk down the street. this is from personal experience too. where you get tossed out of a bar for having no money on you... that sound like someone who’s “upset” to you... henry?”

“....n-no….” Henry was physically shaking.

“not to mention my brother is cowering under his bed right now because the woman he set his sights on last night, who was in love with him, came after him with a fucking kitchen knife.... “

“The guy … there is more … to the story….”

“he went into the kitchen this morning for a DRINK of water... and no, imagine Steve here hasn’t spilled his guts anymore than the assassin i executed did.”

“I keep quiet so I don’t die… unlike this coward over here.”

“unlike you, Steve, he’s smart. he’s at least doing it to try and protect someone he cares about, but you..... you’re just a piece of shit out to watch the world burn... i’ve seen your soul.”

“Not really he took a easy way out. It is fine… the longer you insult me the less likely I will tell you what the newest “water” tests do now….”

“don’t need that info. we got the newest stuff, and i don’t mean the stuff from the bar.”

“No… you got the prototype… the newest stuff is much more wicked. Those girls may had a tiny sample but the real stuff is much more what can I say hypnotizing….”

  
  


“i’m an expert chemist smartass. i know how long it takes to manufacture something, let alone do a test.”

“So you calling my bluff or am I telling you the truth?” The guy laid back into the bed.

“doesn’t matter to you... you’re going to pay either way.”

“How?” Henry was shaking as he couldn’t believe the gall of this guy to just stand up to Sans. Sans summoned a sharp bone.

“ever heard of the old methods of human execution?”

“....There is a lot… okay… I don’t want to die…”

“how about dying from a thousand cuts?”

“What do you want?” The guy said crawling off the floor of his cage. His life was more important than anyone's anyways. “You want to know where the lab is? I have no clue. I do have a location where I dropped off some ingredients. I will tell you if you spare my life.”

“i know where the lab is.” Sans said after a moment.

“How?” The man was perplexed.

“quite simple really.... I’ve done this song and dance before... i know the name and face of every man, woman and child i drove a bone through... there was a mass genocide in a time you don’t remember... because it hasn’t happened... but Henry wasn’t around to see it... i had to kill you off first, Henry, for threatening to turn us in. didn't you ever wonder, how it was she knew about your plans when beforehand she was as clueless as a dog?”

“I thought she was being a bitch... and was just fucking ruining my life at that point.”

“nope... she knew about the circus.... the cages.. the collars... because i found the papers.”

“You are going to kill us then?” The guy said from the prison cell calmly.

“hmmm, normally... but you see living is so much more of a good torture than dying.”

“I see…” The man glared at Sans while Henry became perplexed at what was going on.

“being the fair Judge i am... i’ve decided that your punishment isn’t up to me. i decided i was going to let the women decide what to do with you... whether or not you live... however... that doesn’t mean i came here just to talk.”

“No you are not putting those crazy bitches in here with us… They will rip us alive…I got the antidote... for myself… it is a small dosage… I don’t care what you do to that Henry guy but for fuck’s sake those girls will be crazy as hell.”

“yes, i know.” He reached into his sock and pulled out a small vial and handed it to Sans.

“No girls right….”

“long as it works... i won’t send Lilly in here.”

“I meant to give it only to Frisk... Lilly wasn’t supposed to get involved at all.”

“yeah... i don’t take you as merciless as this piece of shit... which is why you’re being moved.”

“He was going to help me escape here… there is a book over there that opens a secret entrance.”

“yup. I know about it. i had that passageway watched from the outside just in case.”

“Fucking Henry… I swear if our organization catches you… We will destroy you…”

“they won’t. see you don’t get the whole Judge thing do you Steve? i wiped out more than half this planet on my own and you just sit there like the arrogant prick so sure of yourself because you’re human and i’m not. thing is... i’ve already killed you once Steven. at least Henry has the good sense to be scared of what can do more than simply kill him... because just killing a person in one blow is too boring.” With a flick of his hand, Henry’s cage floated and moved towards the door.

“If what you said is true… how did things go back to this time again.”


	20. Chapter 20

“now that’s my little secret ain’t it? maybe i just wanted the pleasure of wiping you all out again...” He headed towards the door with the cage ahead of him. The doors opened and the cage floated out with Sans behind it. He looks at the guards.

“lower the temperature for the room will ya? the booze is getting warm with all that hot air and the guy in there needs to chill out.” The guards nod with a smirk as the one guard went and lowered the temperature 10 degrees.

“thanks. you guys can stay out here though. don’t want you getting freezer burn... or is it frostbite?”

“That was a chilly reception you did there Judge…” said of the guards acting professional and joking at the same time.

“ice talking with you both, but i still need to find a suitable place for him. any suggestions?”

“We were discussing there is a shed that can be manipulated by making an underground prison. It would take us about a week to do it.” 

“i need something temporary and that takes a little less time. Frisk doesn’t really like the fact of prisoners, so it’s not a permanent holding we’re doing.”

“How about the underground... that room your dad had us as temporary clinic? No one knows it is there and your dad put a barrier up.”

“eh, good as an idea as that is, the humans have that place on lock down. it’d be too much effort at this point and far too good for a prisoner who already knows the place. henry was down there before.”

“We could just place them in the cellar below it is bricked up and from what I seen it is sound proof put a magic barrier and wham… best prision out there.”

“anything we need in that cellar? well... anything useful anyway.”

“Unless you are looking for snakes and rats no…”

“perfect.” Sans pushed the cage with him towards the cellar.

“Do you want me to contact Gaster to perform the barrier spell?”

“hmmm, please do. just in case we need to take stronger prisoners... which might happen in the future.”

“Yes sir, I will page him at once. I heard he is still putting a barrier around Lilly’s room right now… She kicked the door down…”

“was when i left, yes. she got the brunt of the poison it seems...” The guard texted Gaster to meet up with Sans in the cellar when he had freetime. Sans nodded to the guard in appreciation as he headed off.

Lilly was rocking in the room tossing things against the wall screaming at the walls loudly. She punched the walls, ripped the curtains, destroyed half of the furniture and still wanted more blood. Frisk on the other hand was between her regular self and the crazy self she somehow took the sheets and wrapped herself in a cocoon so she wouldn’t break things screaming as well.

A muffle spell was put in place too by Gerson’s guidance just to keep the “peace” in the mansion itself. Sans sent a text to Alphys.

Sans: hold out your left hand, i got the antidote and I’m sending it to you for analysis and duplication. Send a reply when ready and I will send vial five seconds after i receive it.

Alphys: T-thank Asgore...Will send i-it through real quick for tests...

As said, five seconds later the vial appeared in her palm. She immediately did some quick tests and indeed it counter acted the agent and she sent a quick text back.

Alphys: I-in less t-than 10 minutes I will be p-producing the antidote on a l-large scale… Lilly will need it first… T-Then Frisk. Okay?

Alphys worked hard to make sure to even write down the chemicals to make this antidote for future references. Soon enough she produced a large vial and two needles full of the antidote. It required the echo flower to counteract some of the poison which is why the antidote glowed a light blue.

Alphys: It is done… come here quick...

By then Sans had left Henry in the cellar with Gaster. Aware his father was more than capable enough of handling a caged human. He teleported to Alphys.

“i’m going hunting tonight. i’m going to destroy the lab that made this monstrosity and all the data.”

“F-first...h-heal them… I never seen P-payrus so …”

“i know... but that’s because no one but dad and i knew how petrified he was of knives. it was one of his punishments in the underground. just like we all were made to fear a human thing... ”

“W-will he ever f-forgive her?”

“i do not know. this was... a blow he wasn’t equipped to handle... not like me.” Alphys handed the antidote to him with the two needles.

“I-it is already been p-prepared…”

“good. and hopefully when i finish my hunt i’ll have more antidote for you... one of our prisoners said this batch of poison might not be the latest stuff... so until i say otherwise, don’t mass produce it yet.”

“O-okay...T-that makes sense why it d-didn’t all c-clear up…”

“might need those resources for the new antidote i send.”

“G-good luck…” Alphys bowed.

“thanks.” He teleported to Frisk first. He knew she’d be the easiest. She was still wrapped up in her made up cocoon she rolled herself in.

“hold out your arm, i’m going to make the hurt go away.” He said gently. Frisk’s head jerk slightly as if she had a fever sweat was obviously present on her face as she forced her arm out of the blankets.

“Sans….It hurts...so bad…” He took it gently but in a firm grip and stuck her with the needle.

“it will be over soon.” A cool sensation seemed to sweep over her as the magic could be traced going through her body because of the echo flowers blue magic flowing through her. It seemed Sans’ hunch about the echo flowers being the cure had been right, it was a natural magical enemy to the poisonous flower.

“Sans… I am feeling… a little better… but it is still there”

“i’m glad you’re feeling better, but it will take a while for it to fully take effect.”

“It is awful Sans… I hate to say this you might have to lock Lilly up… The thoughts… are …” Tears started to gather in her eyes.

“we did, she’s behind a magical barrier because she kicked down the door of her room. she got the brunt of the poison.” She wanted to hug him but fear prevented her from reaching out.

“Sans… you should go… I might still kill you…”

“nah, you won’t. yours wasn’t bad enough for that. Lilly on the other hand... i’m going to have to knock her out.”

“Oh my god… Is Papyrus...oh god…”

“he is... physically fine. it’s going to be a while though to see if he recovers mentally... there’s no way she could have known that his fear was of knives... every monster has a phobia of something, induced by our... “punishments” ... “

“She wouldn’t… I am glad that with this poison I couldn’t control my magic... I tried to concentrate and I couldn’t all I kept thinking was ways of killing everyone…”

“yeah, she managed a barrier... but that was the best she could do.”

“You should go… until the antidote kicks … in…” Frisk said with a bit of sadness.

“that and i have work to do. i’ll be back later tonight. it should take effect by then.”

“I am sorry… so sorry...so so sorry.. Oh I tried to kill people….and monsters…”

“don’t apologize. it’s not your fault. no one was hurt.”

“Go Sans… please… the thoughts… are … coming back..” He nods and is gone. He didn’t want her tortured any more if he could help it. Yes, he felt he’d made the right choice in letting the women decide the fate of their tormentors... Sans stood outside the barrier, he took hold of her soul and slammed her hard against a wall. Trying to knock her senseless. Eventually she was like a rag doll, too weak to move. When she stopped moving he teleported inside and stuck her with the antidote then teleported out.

“Will she be alright?” said one of the volunteers.

“eventually. I got the antidote from one of the prisoners who’s chilling with the wine at the moment.”

“He deserves worse… Lilly worked hard and even started to date someone… the jerks ruined her life in one fell swoop.”

“that’s for Lilly to decide. when she’s well again. and it’s not just her life either... it’s going to be a while before Papyrus recovers.”

“Papyrus… oh no… He helped me in the kitchen the other day making supper. He is too nice…”

“why don’t you go keep him company? just... don’t bring anything that resembles a knife with you.”

“I won’t … I will bring some ice cream… comfort food is needed now…”

“he’ll appreciate that. his favorite flavor is strawberry.” The volunteer nodded and ran to get strawberry ice cream and went to Papyrus room.

“Knock knock… Papyrus you here…”

“Come In...” Came a timid reply.

“I got ice cream… strawberry ice cream. Sans says it is your favorite….”

“It Is.” He was sitting on the bed, a blanket wrapped up around him so he looked like a tall monk.

“I don’t blame you...I just wanted to say on behalf of my friend Lilly that she didn’t mean that… The poison… it did it to her…”

“I... I Know About It.” He says softly. The girl sat down next to Papyrus offering the ice cream to him. He smiled faintly at her and ate the treat.

“I just know that last night she was talking about you non-stop and well with today… it breaks my heart since her last boyfriend was a total cheater and you seem, well, really good for her.”

“I Appreciate What You Are Doing Lindsey.”

“I know… it is not my place but I want you both to be happy. I didn’t know about … that… I promise you if you ever want to cook with me again I will remove such things. You don’t deserve such evil torture in you life anymore.”

“I Appreciate It, But... Under Normal Circumstances That Isn’t Necessary. I Would Love To Cook With You Again Sometime.”

“I would love to cook with you again Papyrus...I have some good news. Sans found a partial cure for the thing and injected it into Lilly so maybe tomorrow she will be ...normal again. Won’t that be nice?” Lindsey looked at Papyrus with conceren and was willing to sit with him while Sans does what he needs to do.

“It Will Be.” He smiled faintly again, it was not going to be easy for him, the fear was very real and still there.

“It is okay… if Lilly and your relationship is real it will work out no matter how long it takes.”

“I Hope You Are Right.” He handed her the empty bowl. “Thank You For the Company, And The Ice Cream.”

  
  


Elsewhere...

“fucking forgot how much of a mess you humans make when you die.” Sans grumbled as he stepped over several bodies. He was dressed in a hazmat suit just in case because the moment he’d shattered a couple of test vials with the stuff.... It had driven people bonkers. He’d killed every last one because he had to. So now he was looking for the antidote... he found it after several vials of the test stuff. He smashed all the test stuff. Teleporting the vials to Alphys in a small bag to a table he’d had her clear off before he’d left. Once done he teleported outside and summoned blasters around the building. Leveling the thing and frying everything inside... leaving nothing but rubble and ash...

“maybe you’ll get the fucking message now.” He teleported back to the mansion after tearing off the suit. Leaving it behind in the ruins. Alphys did more tests and broke down what made up the antidote and was starting to write down the ingredients,

“heya.” Sans greeted as usual when he returned to the room Alphys was using as her lab.

“Y-you made t-the news... “ She flicked on the tv without turning around.

“A large storage unit has been destroyed believed to be a meth lab. Further investigation will be needed.”

“heh... meth ... right. they won’t find anything. but at least HAM will get the message.”

“I-it makes sense to the n-news people but yes that should send a m-message.”

“they shot my last messenger... figured this is a good recompense for that bullshit.”

“H-how is y-your soul?” She was finishing the tests and handed the results to Sans. He winced at the question.

“leave it to you to think to ask huh?”

“I-I do l-listen to F-frisk talk… S-she seems important to you..” He nods.

“she’s afraid i’ll change into... something else. she’s not wrong. you know better than any of us what happens when a monster gets more LV than they can handle... “

“T-that is why I a-asked about your s-soul. How m-many Sans?”

“i didn’t keep count... but enough to get me another LV.” Alphys sighed and looked at Sans.

“W-what LV are you now?”

“you sure you wanna know the answer to that... considering... well, what they forced me to do?”

“N-no… but w-what do you want in the e-end?”

“i want a chance at peace... like anyone else, but that doesn’t mean i’ll honestly get it. being cursed.”

“I t-think you are c-cursing yourself now… F-frisk is waiting for you...” He nods with a grim look.

“i’m only doing what i have to. not because i want to.”

“S-sans I am and a-always will be your f-friend. I want the best for you… I w-want you to be h-happy.”

“thanks, i appreciate it. better keep records of this antidote in several places. just in case.” She nodded as she jotted it down as she continued doing research on the antidote.

“you need to mass produce this too... we’re going to dump a bunch into a water tank tomorrow.”

“W-will do...I w-will get it going immediately.”

“i’ll need at least.... five gallons to be precise.”

“I c-can make m-more?”

“can’t hurt. that’s the minimum.” She nodded as she went back to work. It will be a long night for her. Undyne would keep her company though, as usual. Sans, in the meantime, headed off to Frisk’s room to see how she was.

Frisk sat on the bed crying to herself. She kept playing it over and over what she did. Sans teleported past the door.

“frisk?” Her arms wrapped around him as she sobbed into him.

“sweetheart.” He says softly, holding her gently.

“I am so sorry...so so sorry…”

“no one blames you or her. they’re worried for you both.”

“If only I let you kill Henry in the first place… none of this would have happened.”

“no... it wasn’t your fault. you couldn’t have known that driver had something like that on him.”

“Sans are you okay? You ...seem different..”

“i’m fine. i’m not the one who had to deal with this poison and i got LIlly her dose without problems... though she might have a headache....”

“I see… I just wanted to make sure you are okay. I love you Sans and you are the most important thing to me.” Her hand cupped his face as she looked into his eyelights. “Sans… if all hell breaks loose… I am willing to do it all over again for us.”

“i’m not going to let it get to that point. we’ve worked too hard for it to fall apart now.”

“Okay… I trust you Sans.”

“c’mon. we need to go see LIlly... she’s going to need us.”

“She is sleeping Sans… thank you by the way for helping her.” Frisk could tell there is something wrong.

“i see... stay close to her then... she’s going to need you because... well... Paps is going to take longer to recover. i didn’t want to bring this up... because if the wrong person knew... it could be detrimental to us... but... every monster has an item they are deathly afraid of... because it was used in ... ‘punishments’ against us to the point of ridiculousness. like if we got out of line all they had to do was mention the item by name and said monster would feel intense fear and pain... Paps... his was knives.”

“I see… that is terrible.”

“it took me and dad years to get him to be able to learn to cook with one... “

“What was yours?” Frisk asked gently taking his hand.

“needles.”

“I see so injecting me was… not pleasant…”

“no, but unlike Paps... i learned to cope because dad did the same with me... he helped me so that the humans couldn’t use it against me even if they learned about it.”

“Sans… are you hiding something from me. You are doing the same thing as you did in the last timeline… avoiding eye contact…”

“i’m not happy with what i had to do tonight.... it made news.”

“What happened?”

“i destroyed one of the labs, more specifically the one that made the poison. that got to you.”

“I see… How many?”

“i don’t know. i didn’t really stop to count... but what they had... it was a gas... and the moment i broke one.... they... were like animals.. i didn’t have a choice.” Frisk squeezed her eyes not in anger but what could have been.

“I bet they were saving it…”

“probably. i made sure to erase everything... i didn’t leave anything behind for anyone to find... except a clear message to HAM. any antidotes i found went to Alphys.”

“Sans… are you going to be okay… I want you there with me in the future.” He nods.

“it’s not enough to affect me.”

“When will it?” Frisk said touching his chest area.

“it didn’t affect me at first until i’d destroyed half of Ebbot City. after that... it was all downhill.”

“I love you too much Sans… please, think of your soul as me in your arms or your future children... please…”

“i’m not killing because i want to be in that future with you. i want to stay free of that destiny. i’m trying... but so far they haven’t been giving me much choice lately.”

“Maybe I can load today again…”

“i’d rather you not, not unless we really absolutely need you to. doing this too often might mess with us both... and we might forget who knows what. we can’t risk anyone ever learning about this ability of yours.”

“You are right… I am sorry you had to go through all that.”

“if it means protecting the future... i don’t mind.”

“I think… it is almost over Sans. I got word from the senate they want me to come help write a bill.” Her hand cupped his face again. “We will get through this I promise you.” He smiled a bit.

“i wish that would solve everything... but that would be foolish to say so. after all.. humans still go to war over things for any number of reasons. a law will not stop the hatred.”

“Sans… it is not going to happen overnight but the one thing you should already know is it is possible…”

“what i’ve figured out from history is this... laws keep the law abiders in line... but it doesn’t stop anyone else. if it did, there’d be no crime to worry about.”

“I don't know what you want me to do Sans… I try to even show how our relationship is possible…”

“i’m just saying that even with this law, we will need to be careful.”

“I know… I know… I just need a small victory… something to say we are getting somewhere. I want a family Sans…”

“alright.” He nuzzled against her, no matter what came of the future, he wanted to desperately fulfill that wish of hers.

“Is it such a bad dream... to have Sans…” Tears falling down her face it had been such a bad day for her and Lilly. “I will work harder… I will do whatever I can to make it our reality… You know… even if the world still has some that hates us. I say screw them…because if they don't think they need us...Sans I got it… I figured out how to accepts monsters into society…” Frisk had a brainstorm as she jumped out of bed and grabbed a notebook.

“I was looking at the problem all wrong. I approached it too literally. Save all the monsters. The problem is no one has met monsters in years and have no idea about your abilities. Sans you are super smart and have the abilities to teleport. You can probably work at NASA helping with spaceship building or more.” Her mind was wheeling now as she smiled at Sans.

“yeah... you know.. though, we have to get the others comfortable before we introduce them. those who had us captive... they made us fear humans in general... granted, i didn’t fear you... i was just very mistrustful.”

“Of course… I can see why you wouldn't ... trust me… but maybe in the future… that is how we can all be accepted into society…” Frisk was still kind of shocked to hear that he did not trust her back then. He sighed a little.

“look, honestly.... i didn’t want to not trust you... because you seemed, back then, to mean well. especially after what you did, staying behind like that... but you have to understand... some of the punishments they gave us... included having people pretend to be nice...”

“I do. I understand no hard feelings. I was just surprised that is all.”


	21. Chapter 21

“truth is... the work there wasn’t difficult or anything and the chains weren’t the worst part. it was dealing with the messed up ideas they came up with to make us fear anything any human might do to try and help... to make us fear help...”

“I can see that… Sans do you regret making me your mate?” She asked feeling that maybe he regretted it.

“never.”

“Is there anything you do regret Sans? Mine is not meeting you sooner.” Frisk gently squeezing his hand showing off the engagement ring he gave her.

“mine is that i did the previous timeline like i did.”

“It is okay Sans… this timeline is already a million times better because we have each other right?” She nuzzled into his neck. “I even started to plan what our house will be…”

“yeah, it’s a lot better.”

“I shouldn’t be so hard on you. You are doing your best and you always trying to protect me and your family. The fact is by destroying that lab you probably saved millions of lives. Look at what it did to Lilly and I. I may not be an angel but Lilly… she would never hurt anyone intentionally. It will be okay… we will start again tomorrow. Right now we need to take time for ourselves. At least for tonight okay…” Frisk started to rub his shoulders hoping it would help relax him a bit. He sighed a little.

“yeah, you’re right.” He leaned against her, relaxing for the first time all day. She gently pushed him face down into the mattress and rubbed his back.

“You have done so much… relax…” He chuckled softly.

“pot callin’ the kettle black there?”

“Maybe… but I can’t do half of the stuff you can.” She gently rubbed his upper back.

“same goes for you.” He relaxed beneath her touch.

“Plus, you put so much pressure on yourself that you feel that you alone must solve all the problems… it isn’t the case. We are in this together.” Frisk rubbed the back of his chest and worked down his spine. “If I can give you a moment of peace and happiness...well I will do it.”

“you do a lot more for me than that sweetheart.”

“Any place you want to be rubbed Sans?” Frisk said with a slight flirt in his ear canal. Rubbing a little harder around the shoulders. She kissed his neck a little bit.

“mmm.... Is that a legitimate question or are you just trying to tease me?” He murmured after a bit of thought.

“Legitimate question Sans…. I want to please you in any way possible.” Her hands drifted south as she rubbed down his spine, the back of his pelvis bone, thighs and legs.

“y-you seem to manage that p-pretty well without me tellin’ ya.”

“mmmhhhmmm … but there is so many more places to rub...just say the word Sans…” Frisk said seductively. She rubbed his feet and the back of his legs. He shivered a little.

“now i know yer teasin’ me.”

“Teasing implies I won’t do it….I am asking you… there is a difference.” She continue with her seductive voice. Her hands reaching up to back slowly rubbing up his legs up to his back.

“it can also mean not doing something, not just won’t.” He replies, purring.

“I will… if you tell me to…” She nipped his neck gently.

“hmmmm.... sounds like something i need some rope or somethin’ for...”

“Would you like me to grab some?” She nipped his neck again. He seemed to let the idea simmer in his mind as he rolled onto his back.

“hmmmm.”

“It can be fun…. There is bungie chords that we can use downstairs in the cupboard…Will that work?” Her eyes meeting his with a sly smile.

“hmmm... for the ideas that are coming in mind at the moment... it might.”

“Would you let me onto the ideas you are thinking or is that a surprise?” Frisk said getting up from the bed and went to the door.

“well, bring it here and i should have the full idea by then, for the moment it’s just a tiny thought.” Frisk left Sans alone as she headed downstairs and grabbed couple of things beyond the bungee cord, handcuffs, whip, and feather duster.

He sat at the edge of the bed, uncertain if she’d be comfortable with the idea that had been churning in his mind a while. She returned with the items and set them on the bed.

“Is that what you wanted or is there more?” Frisk asked innocently. He stared a moment, surprise flashing along his features before he became thoughtful again.

“i need to get one more thing i think... then we’ll be set. one moment.”

“Okay...I will get ready.” Frisk went and grabbed her lingerie and put it on while she waited. He’d disappeared, retrieving the package Mark had given him... days ago? He couldn’t remember now, but it wasn’t something important to remember when he’d got it. He had no idea what was in this thing and teleported to the bathroom in the bedroom before opening the package. There was three pieces of clothing in the box the first there was blue silk boxers that were seamlessly sewn. The second piece was pajama bottoms that look to make his butt the focal point. The third had a sticker said “For shits and giggles” It was assless blue pjs.

He tried not to laugh at the last one. Okay, he had to admit, the guy had a sense of humor. He picked up the second one though and decided it was likely the most likely for this particular idea. Frisk was waiting for Sans wondering what happened to him. After he changed into it he came out of the bathroom.

“had some ass-pects to consider.”

“I see butt your assets are looking fine from where I stand.” She looked at his butt from where she sat on the bed.

“i can say the same.”

“Hmmm…” She got up and wrapped her arms around Sans and looked into his eyelights… “So now are you going to tell me what the plan is now?”

“i was thinking of a bit of role play, wasn’t entirely sure though if the idea would fly.”

“I am up for anything... especially if it is with you.” Frisk nuzzled into his neck. “So how do we do this?”

“well, part of that is up to you. in this scenario i thought of, you get to be the hunter.”

“Hmmm… and I catch you...I thought for sure you were going to say you need to do a search on me trying to find something….I will gladly do your scenario.” Frisk grabbed the whip and tries to whip it and ends up hurting her hand… “Nevermind the whip…”

“careful... maybe just use that one as a prop? rather than... actually using it.” She went up behind Sans and using the handle of the whip pulled him close to Frisk.

“I been looking for you for so long… I knew I’d eventually catch you…Will you come in quiet or not?” Frisk said letting the whip lightly rub his chin and spinal cord as she whispered this into his ear canal.

“what makes you think i’d come quietly?” Frisk nabbed the handcuffs from the bed and clasped them around his hands.

“I will make you come quietly …. I will silence you…”

“yeah? you gonna gag me too?” He tugged on the handcuffs a little. She pulled him over to the bedpost and readjusted the handcuffs to clicking him around the bedpost. Then using the bungee cords tied his legs to the bedpost as well. Her tongue went down his throat.

“That should quiet you for a bit…I been searching for you so long, tracking you, following you, and I even dream of you. I will take my time destroying you…mentally than physically.” Her hand traced her outfit as she looked at Sans.

“w... what...” He flushed.

“Shall I describe the torture to you….” He seemed to be fumbling for some sort of response.

“I will remove each piece of clothing slowly… then I will rub your pelvis until your magic emerges then I will leave you there with your hard on….while I torture you some more…” Frisk rubbed his chest while almost hissing the words to him. He stared at her, speechless for a moment as a flush crossed his cheeks.

“i... is this why you hunted me?!”

“I go for the experience… the hunt is a thrill but the kill is what I live for…” She nipped his neck. She pulled his pants down and removed any other piece of clothing as possible. The pants hung around his ankles with his underwear.

“I will enjoy this ….” Her hand drifted to his pelvis area as she rubbed it a little. A little whimper came from him.

“Look at you whimper… What kind of monster are you? I heard you were a boss monster... be one…” Frisk clawed softly at his chest with the one hand and the other hand rubbing his pelvic area harder. She teased his neck with her tongue. He growled a little.

“w-what do you e-expect of me?!”

“I expect the boss monster you claim to be… The Judge who I hunted for miles on end… I will dust you if you don’t start fighting back…” Her hand traced his body teasing every part of him. He tensed a moment before leaning forward, his fangs grazed her throat, just barely missing. A momentary pause happened before Frisk kissed the fangs and licking them gently.

“Am I supposed to be afraid of that...please I see that everyday.”

“not like you’re making fighting easy.”

“Shall I even the odds a bit…. I think I can do that…” Frisk dangled the keys to the cuffs in front of him and down her bra.

“Retrieve them if you can…”

“you live up to your reputation... guess it’s just my poor luck you finally caught up to me.” Frisk bit his neck as she teased his soul touching it gently as her other hand scratched his chest.

“But do you live to yours though? I heard rumors of you... able to do things…” Her hand dropped from his chest to his pelvis and rubbing it hard while the other hand still teasing his soul.

“l-like what?” He quivered.

“Able to manipulate your tongue and penis, able to lift people, and teleporting powers…” His eye flashed to life and she was lifted into the air.

“Well… unless you are going to make me blow you I don’t see why a monster boss needs this power….” She said a little surprised while teasing. “I mean that is a dirty trick you monster boss...I will get back at you…” Her key was falling out of her bra slipping forward.

“tch, i’d like to see you try.” He leaned forward a little with a smirk, nabbing the keys with his teeth.

“Great...this was a trap this whole time wasn’t it… I knew it... “

“and why would i be hunting you? not like i get any thrill out of it like you do.” The key dropped. “shit.”

“To get revenge for the other monsters I screwed in the past… what is wrong?”

“i don’t even know why you think this is a game.” He said, twisting about, trying to figure out how he was going to nab the key, tossing her on the bed as he sat near the key, trying to grab it.

“This isn't a game… boss monster I will get my way.” Frisk got up from the bed and went in front of him again and instead kneeled in front and licked his member.

“f-fuck.. “ He fumbled, trying to get the key. Her hand took the base and her mouth started to work his member. While moaning softly. She broke after a minute to look into his eye lights.

“Giving up so soon….”

“you wish. but seems the rumors are true.... “

“What are the rumors of me?” She ask as her hand kept pleasuring him slowly but with a little speed.

“aside from the attire... th-that you-” His words were cut off by a groan. “y... you’re good.”

“GOOD? GOOD?!” Frisk let go of his member and pretend to freak out. He laughed a little and managed to grab the key.

“yeah... t-talk a lot too... “

“Nah… I know this Sans guys I have his dick in my mouth most of the time…can’t talk…”

“i mean about yourself... about the things you plan usually before you execute them.” He twisted the key in his fingers, working to get it into the lock. Sweating a little though from the effort.

“Hmm… I really should stop doing that…” Frisk came up to him and kissed his neck grinding against his member. Her hand reaching for his soul gently. One hand closed around her wrist and he smirked. He’d gotten the key in. She seemed genuinely shocked to see him pull it off.

“Dirty… trick there...What are you going to do to me?” She asked with a viper like tone a smile still there.

“trick? nah... that was skill. you were right about one thing though... i definitely need to put a stop to this.”

“They never told me what your name was…. All I know is your title...tell me the name that will burned into my skull forever…” She said struggling against his hand.

“nah... where’d be the fun in that?”

“I thought for sure you would want me to scream it…” She feigned anger in her tone.

“i’d blow my cover that way... besides, i’m the one who has you now.” His tongue slid up along her neck.

“Grrr….I will get you back for this…” Her free hand teased his soul still. He pulled her hand gently from his soul.

“we’ll see about that...” HIs magic washed over her, summoning her soul. “let me show you just how difficult you make this...”

“I won’t falter like you…” Frisk smiled.

“heh... a virgin soul then... you have no idea.... “ With a knowing smirk he slowly slid his tongue along her soul. Letting the pleasure of it linger. She closed her eyes as she bit her bottom lip as she shivered holding back the moan as her whole body seemed to quake in pleasure.

“S-see n-nothing…” He nipped at her soul without a word, pressing her against the floor. Her body arched into him as she moaned her hand pressed against her body.

“you were saying?” He chuckled before going back to gently nibbling.

“I-I can….mmhhhmmm s-stand i-it.” She moaned as her body arched into him. He didn’t respond, focusing on gently nipping and licking her soul while a couple of hands appeared and slipped between them to play with her breasts as he focused on her soul.

“oh...fuck...S-....Sans… it feels so good… monster hate… yeah… whatever…” Her head was foggy as her vision blurred with lust as she moaned louder and her body continued to arch into him.

A third hand appeared, discarding the undergarments she wore before lightly teasing her core with gentle strokes of a single finger.

“I-I ….I was wondering…” Frisk asked with a blush trying to see if he would listen.

“hmm?”

“Was the...part of …. Where you can control your size even true or what I said was bs?”

“heh... it’s true.”

“Can...you…” A heavy blush covered her face. “A little bigger…or did I offend you…”

“not at all.” He purrs, the size shifting a little before the hand teasing her core disappears only to be replaced a few seconds later by the pulsing warm magic.

“Oooohhh… Sans… fuck… it feels so good…” Her head and body arched back feeling him. He nipped at her neck as he thrust into her, shuddering; his moan mingling a little with her words. She moaned louder as her hand tried to grab something beneath her as he thrust into her sending waves of pleasure flowing through her. She pressed her mouth to his teeth passionately kissing him as she continued to grind against him. He met her kiss with heated passion, picking up the pace quickly as he shuddered. Her body quacked under him as her womanhood clasped over him as she gave into the pleasure her body arched deeply into him when she collapsed. He was quick to follow, collapsing on top of her.

“F-fucking... skeleton monsters… always hehehe….that was fun…” She dropped the act laughing her back laying on the floor. Frisk was tired and sore from the day and all she wanted to do at this point is sleep.

“yeah... i enjoyed that.” He used his magic to put them both in bed and wrap them in a blanket. He purred, nuzzling against her.

“I hope I wasn’t too rough Sans…” She nuzzled into his neck and nipping it gently. “I think next time though… I want to be in chains…”

“might have to pick some up... and no, you weren’t rough... that was hot... “

“I didn’t know you can summon my soul out like that though…. It surprised me… man that was intense…” Frisk peppered his neck with kisses.

“mmmhmmm. you definitely made trying to win that “struggle” tough though... ”

“I see… I was going to blow you then I was going to do a grind job and finally let you screw my brains… man though … that was awesome… you wouldn't have any magic to get out kinks in my back, huh Sans…” She kissed his teeth lovingly. He returned the kiss.

“after what you had planned? probably not.”

“Can you rub my back for me? I actually do have a kink on my back… please.” She flipped on her stomach exposing her bare back to him. “Alphys was telling me about ...umm… soul bounding….that sounds like fun…” 

“oh? what did she tell you about it?” He asked, shifting over her before slowly digging his palms into her, kneading the flesh beneath his fingers to invoke the natural chemicals to soothe pain and working out any kinks.

“Mmhhmm… that feels so good… she said we would share a piece of each other. That is how we would have kids. You can die if I die. You will see my memories…”

“she told you all that huh?” He said after a moment, slowly working down her back.

“Yeah... oh god Sans that feels so good… She also said you can find me wherever by sensing me... and emotions I can sense yours….I think that is all.”

“that’s what’ i’ve heard as well, at least from dad.”

“I see… I am sorry about your mom... Your dad told me about her in the last timeline. He said she would have liked me…”

“i agree, she would have.”

“Sans…on our wedding night… can we….” She was still faced down asking. “soul bond?”

“yes.”

“I want you to say that to my face…. Please…” Frisk sat up and looked at him into his eyelights. She was exposed to him and her eyes were filled with love. He gently cupped her face.

“when the evening comes, i’ll soul bond with you.” He says gently, his expression loving as he meets her gaze. She smiled gently as kissed his teeth pulling him in, loving him so much.

“I love you Sans… so much…Tomorrow will be… tough...we should sleep…”


	22. Chapter 22

“agreed.” She nuzzled into him laying down next to him falling asleep.

The next day came quick enough. Frisk got up before Sans who want to check on Lilly. She got dressed and went to Lilly’s room guards still there. Frisk asked to have a moment with Lilly. The guards refused her to enter. Frisk complained to the guards until they allowed her in.

“Whatever lady… look you may own this place but Lilly doesn’t have control yet… I wouldn’t go in there.” Frisk shoved them aside and went inside.

“Go get Sans… Frisk is probably going to need backup…” The guard ran towards Frisk’s room pounding on the door trying to get Sans attention, with no answer he yelled.

“Hey Sans… Frisk is ... going to talk to Lilly…. Without you….”

“now?” The voice didn’t come from the room. He sighed and nodded.

‘thanks for the info.” He teleported from the kitchen to the “door” of the room, walking past the guards.

“We tried to tell her no…”

“her house fellas. can’t tell a host anything.” He replies even as he took out his phone to text Alphys.

Sans: be there asap.

Frisk walked into the room as Lilly seemed to still be sort of out of control but in control like Frisk was yesterday. Lilly charged up to Frisk and glared at her.

“WHAT THE FUCK!.... Why does it hurt?... I will kill you…” Frisk hugs Lilly despite the danger and tried to heal the poison out of her. Lilly scratched at her ripping at Frisk’s shirt leaving her flesh bleeding with scratches.

“you got the larger dose there, ‘course it’s gonna take longer.” He knelt next to Frisk, healing the scratches.

“Yeah… It is in my pocket… I just hoping to remove some of the toxins without using the medication…I am sorry Sans… Lilly it is alright….It is alright…” Frisk grabbed the needle and gave her a shot. Lilly hissed in pain as she tried to choke Frisk.

“don’t be sorry for wanting to help.” Sans helped keep Lilly off Frisk though so that she could do what she could for her friend. Frisk put her hands on Lilly to speed up her metabolism that way the medication will work faster.

  
“In about a hour… she will be back to normal...Sans… Where is Henry?” Her own eyes filled with anger.

  
  


Alphys already created 25 gallons of the antidote wondering where Sans was.

Alphys: S-sans when are y-you coming?”

Sans: gotta finish with Frisk. be there soon.

“put him in the cellar... couldn’t figure out where else to put him while the other guy chilled with the wine.”

“I want to punch him... so hard….” Lilly started to feel tired and fell asleep on the bed. “Take me to him Sans…”

“i told ‘em that their fates are up to you gals. i figured you’d want to deal with Henry while Lilly gets to decide what happens to the other guy.”

“That sounds fair....” Frisk was so angry and just wanted to hurt him so bad. “Sans… can you teach me how to throw people with magic? Or can I have you help me….”

“i can do it.” He led her to the cellar, letting her go first.

“This place gives me the creeps… always did. This was the morgue before when it was a hospital. Seems appropriate Henry is here.” Her hands clenched in anger going downstairs to where Henry was in a cage.

“had no idea of that actually but explains the size and the fact it’s empty.”

“Hey babe… look I am soo sorry I didn’t mean for you to ev-” Frisk pushed the guards aside as she went into the barrier and into the cage and punched him in the face so hard that he fell backwards.

“FUCK YOU!!!! FUCK YOU SO HARD HENRY….”

“That fucking hurt... I did it so I can win you back….” Henry whined.

“Guards I need a moment take 10-15 minutes….” The guards looked at each other before they parted nodding at Sans who nodded in return.

“You did it to win me BACK….” Frisk went up to Sans and pulled him into a deep kiss in front of Henry. Sans hadn’t been expecting that, but he put his arms around her, returning the kiss lovingly.

“You bitch…. You did that on purpose…. To hurt me…” Henry said angry and sad at the same time. Frisk broke the kiss and looked Sans into his eye lights.

“I did but I love him… He loves me for me… You …. Tried to make me kill or hurt Sans… instead you ruined a blooming relationship…” Frisk wanted to punish him more but she found herself fighting herself.

“LET HER GO…. SHE SHOULD BE MINE….” Henry yelled while he was crying.

“Sans… I need advice… tell me what to do.” Frisk whispered into his ear canal.

“She is just a fucking slut… willing to screw anything that she can touch… seriously did you just take him home and fuck him then and there. Did you even miss me?” Frisk pulled Sans closer feeling angry and sad that the same time. Henry hit his head on the front of the cage. Not enough to knock him out, but enough to silence him. Sans met her gaze.

“it’s up to you. i already know his soul, like i do yours.”

“I know… a part of me wants to do something so extreme like you and me just have a huge makeout session so it would hurt him internally but another part wants to take that farther…. And another part wants him getting punched over and over… and finally another part wants him dead…”

“hmm.” He had listened quietly as she had spoke. “you do not have to decide now.”

“Well I still want to know what your thoughts are though…” She nuzzled against his neck as she heard a moan from Henry in disgust as it seemed he woke up.

“Seriously … Fucking messed up. Freaks always seem to connect to other fucking freaks.”

“speak for yourself. you sound like a child.” Sans admonished.

“Sans and I will be getting married and we are going to have fucking beautiful kids. We will be happy with our multiple girls and boys.”

“Well… that is fucked up… god… what a world we live in… to have that…”

“why don’t we leave the trash to the rats for a while frisk. after all... they’ll eventually get hungry enough....”

“I hope your supposed children be born malformed and never make it on this earth.” Frisk turned around with Sans holding her back.

“well, you’ll never know that will you? as the saying goes.... what comes out of the mouth is from the soul.... and yours was never worth saving.”

“Sans, let’s go please…” He nods, teleporting out of the cellar before the guy could say another word. “My god… I can’t believe… I dated that jerk… Our babies are going to be amazing right Sans?” She nuzzled up to Sans, she let Henry’s words upset her and she needed to hear him say otherwise.

“they’ll be as beautiful as you sweetheart.” He says gently, holding her close.

“As handsome as you, funny, kind and so amazing in every way.” She said back to him. Sans’s phone started to get a phone call from Alphys again.“I should let you go...You never seem to have any time off lately…” Frisk said kissing his teeth gently rubbing his face.

“once we get rid of HAM i will for sure. Alphys has the cure ready, me and Undyne are going to dump the stuff to free a lotta people.” 

“Ooohhh can I do some fangirling for a moment Sans?!?” Frisk teased.

“sure.”

“Oh eeeekk it is the great superhero Sans… come to save the day one bone at a time…” Frisk kissed his cheek. He chuckled a little, that was amusing; he hadn’t expected that exactly.

“Oh…. superhero Sans Who are you? Will we ever know the real identity?” She joked.

“nope....” He snickered.

“Bye Sans…. I love you take care…” She back up and smiled at him.

“i will, love you too.” He teleported to where Undyne and Alphys were waiting. “sorry for the hold up. let’s get this show on the road.”

“I-I thought you s-said you wanted it r-right away!” Alphys scolded him.

“i did, but real life happened Alphys... i can’t control everyone ya know.”

“I-it is alright me and U-undyne were talking w-wedding plans…” She blushed.

“good to know you got some quality time in then while i got stuff settled so i could come here. anyway, shouldn’t take us more than a few minutes.” He took a hold of Undyne’s arm, his magic gripping the jugs nearby as well as he teleported them off to the water tower. As he said, it only took them a little while to get the antidote into the water that was then fed to the city. Sans’ teleportation kept them under the radar and away from any humans that might be there. He came back with the empty jugs and Undyne once it was all in the water.

“I-it should be easy e-enough to m-make more if necessary.”

“yeah, we’ll just keep an eye on the city. probably will take at least a week for it to destroy all the stuff that’s there and purify the city. keep an eye on the news, i am going to go visit my brother.” He left Undyne and Alphys there.

  
Frisk went to visit Lilly she was sitting on the bed curled up crying. Frisk pulled her to herself and let her cry.

“It is okay…” Lilly cried into her body.

“P-papyrus p-probably h-hates me…”

“STARS AND STRIPES SANS DON’T DO THAT!” Papyrus yelled.

“sorry Pap.”

“You didn’t do it on purpose Lilly… I know because I went through the weaker version.” Frisk rubbed her back.

“I-I w-wanted to d-date him then I t-tried to kill him… F-frisk I a-am a a-awful person. He hasn’t even v-visited at a-all….I am the worst….” Lilly sobbed more into her. Frisk held her gently.

“He is … afraid of knives Lilly and you had no control of your actions... It is going to be okay…”

“Hey Hey….shhh…. Maybe I can talk to Sans and you guys can meet up for a moment. Would you like that?” Lilly nodded.

“look i won’t do it again okay?”

“You Just Startled Me Is All.... I H-hate This...” He says softly.

“i know, we all do.” He sat on the edge of the bed and gently put his arms around him.

“I... I Don’t Know What To Do Anymore... I... C-can’t Even Leave The Room. Every Time I Try I... I Just Freeze Up When I Get Near That Room And... I ... I ... I Feel Just Horrible Sans..” He curled against his brother.

“it’s going to be okay. we’ll get through this. we have before.”

  
  
  


Frisk sent a text to Sans holding Lilly in the other arm.

Frisk: Lilly wants to talk to Papyrus…. Should we do a group meeting? Lilly feels so guilty.

Sans pulled out his phone and sighed.

Sans: not yet.... he can’t even stand the sight of her room... who knows what will happen if they meet up now. he feels bad about it too.

Frisk: I will let her know… I thought maybe if they can talk maybe… but I understand. I will have her write a letter instead.

Sans: he’s having relapse of nightmares... letters might be a good idea though.

Frisk guided Lilly to the desk as she kept weeping.

“Come on Lilly let’s write a letter to Papyrus it will start the healing process for both of you. Okay?” She nods as Frisk grabbed a notebook and helped her a little bit but then let Lilly write the letter on her own. It showed where it was hard for her to write for there was teardrops on the note but it was a simple note that will start the communication between the two.

Frisk:I will bring the note over… I won’t stay long but I will give it to you to give to him.

Dear Papyrus,

Hi, I am sorry….so sorry for what I did. I didn’t mean what I did. I hope one day you will forgive me. I can’t forgive myself for what I did. I still wanted to thank you for the date the other day. I understand if you want to …...see….other people… You are …. A great guy….any girl …..would be lucky to date …..you…. I ….miss your laughter…. And working with you….Frisk said that she will make sure that she will let me talk to the monsters tomorrow with her…. And maybe I can go back to work for awhile….

Your friend, Lilly

  
  


Sans thought the letter idea was probably a good way to help them.

“hey... i know you can’t see her right now... but... you think you could read a letter? Frisk is bringing one over from her...”

“Aren’t Those.... For Long Distance?”

“well, yeah... but maybe at least this way you can help her understand how you feel without all the anxiety and what not.” Frisk knocked on the door.

“come on in Frisk.” Papyrus shifted a little, huddled in the blankets but it wasn’t on his head this time at least. Frisk came inside and handed the letter to Sans.

“Hey Papyrus… I won’t keep you two. I hope you get better Papyrus.” Frisk bowed quickly and left to relieve Papyrus of stress. She headed back to Lilly and sat with her.

“He will either text us or write us a letter now Lilly… Don’t worry it will all work out…” Frisk held Lilly close to her as she began to cry. “It is all right…”

Papyrus watched her go with a puzzled look.

“go ahead bro. I’m going to go get you some paper in case ya want to reply.” Papyrus nodded and unfolded the letter while Sans walked out; he closed the door behind him, teleported, got the stuff and teleported back to the closed door, gently knocking.

“just me.”

“Come In.” Sans had a notebook and a pencil in hand. Several minutes later Sans knocked on Lilly’s door. A folded piece of paper in hand. Frisk answered the door as she left Lilly on the bed.

“Hey Sans… How is Papyrus?” She said gently.

“he’s coping. I’m just the delivery boy.” He held up the letter.

“We missed calling I think…” Frisk took the note and smiled at Sans gently taking the note to Lilly. She was nervous to open it and looked at Frisk.

“It is going to be fine… I am here.”

Sans nodded in agreement. Lilly opened the note and read it.

  
  


Dear Lilly,

First off, thank you for the note. It was very thoughtful of you and ... I can’t imagine it was... easy. Sans helped me write this. He thinks it could help since... my ... fear is too great at the moment for... anything else really. I can’t begin to tell you how bad it can be... except that it is... bad. This is not the first time. I thought I was over this, but apparently I was wrong. Forgiveness of one’s self can be... difficult. Most especially when it involves someone you care deeply for. I know you did not do any of that on purpose. That you would never mean to hurt me.

I don’t know if this letter will help... but I hold on to the hope that it does. That, it’s better than nothing. While the fear is still pretty strong... I have not changed my mind about you. I have done a lot of thinking over it these last days. I miss being with you. I hope that soon I can work up past this and get past where I am now. I might be afraid of knives... but I am not afraid of the future. A future worth fighting for. I want the chance again. I refuse to let hatred steal you away from me. I hope we can be together again soon.

Papyrus

Lilly smiled softly as read the note.

“Sans give me a second I have one last note for him…” Lilly went to the desk and wrote a quick note and put lipstick on and kissed the letter gently before handing it to Sans with a blush.

“Kissing letters? How scandalous eh Sans?” Frisk gently teased Lilly as her friend hid behind Frisk in embarrassment. Frisk gently smiled at Sans. Sans just chuckled and took it, then handed it to his brother.

  
  


Dear Papyrus,

I also have hope for us too.. I waited to meet a individual like you for so long I can afford to wait a little longer. I left a kiss for you if you miss me…

P.S. Frisk helped me write the first letter… this one is all me.

For the future possible us,

Lilly

  
  


Papyrus smiled slightly as he read the letter. yeah... this was a good idea. Papyrus tucked the letter close to him on the side and began to write. Sans delivered the letter again. Frisk pulled Sans aside.

“She started a love box for Papyrus… she is putting the letters in it.”

“good idea... i’ll get Paps something like that... this is the first time i’ve seen him smile like that since... well, you know. this was a wonderful idea.” The letter he had settled itself next to Lilly while the two of them talked.

Lilly gently and patiently opened the letter to increase the anticipation.

  
  


Lilly,

I think this is a good thing... We should definitely continue this. I look forward to your next letter... and while I do not have lips... I decided to draw something instead. This time I didn’t have Sans help me with the letter.

  
  


Papyrus

  
  


On the bottom of the letter were some upside down hearts and small smiley faces.

Lilly beamed at the letter and kissed the letter as she placed it with the other letters and went back to writing.

“looks like i got myself a new job...” Sans said with a bit of a smile.

“But you look so cute as cupid Sans…” Frisk fixed his outfit as Lilly continued to write then brought over the letter.

“i don’t have wings though....” Sans took the letter from her, kissed Frisk’s nose and then left to deliver it. Frisk got a hug from Lilly now anticipating the letters as she looked up at Frisk like a older sister as she held her close with her own smile.


	23. Chapter 23

Dear Papyrus,

I love your drawings. They are so cute!!! Frisk helped me make a box to put all your letters in for safe keeping. I feel my heart pound with joy every time I see a new letter. I can wait for you forever Papyrus… I really really like you… I love these letters plus I actually get Frisk to do something for once *laugh out loud*. Although, Frisk teased me for kissing the first letter I kissed this one 10 times… I can't wait until the future when we go on a date again!!

Forever yours,

Lilly

  
  


The next came swiftly.

Dear Lilly,

Sans says he’s going to get me something similar! That’s a great idea! I really like you too. I’m glad you have patience... I hate this thing... having to go through this again. Nyheh... yes, and it’s keeping my brother busy as well! Oh my word... I hope I can return all of these kisses you are sending me!

  
  


Faithfully,

Papyrus

  
  
  


Lilly was writing her next letter while reading his and came back almost within five minutes. Frisk looked at Sans with a slight concern

“Umm… another note… “

“maybe we should just build them a delivery shoot? that might be faster...”

“Alphys! She can build one... oh you are kidding aren't you.”

“at this point... maybe not. go talk to her while i play delivery boy.” Frisk nodded as she kissed his cheek running downstairs to talk to Alphys. A squeal is heard from downstairs as Alphys comes up running, already have a plan.

Dear Papyrus,

By the time you can return all the kisses you will need chap stick for your teeth. I don't blame you one bit for the knife thing… I hate spiders, and to be honest, that Henry guy for what he did to us. I don't like hating someone in fact I usually try to find the best in people but I am also fair to others… Frisk says you should cook for me sometime. I hope all these letters are not getting on your nerves because I know each one is making me so happy…. You will never know… I can't wait for the day I can feel your teeth against my lips... oh my that … I am so sorry that was dirty umm… I will send this letter because that is how I feel but I still apologize for using such suggestive language….

With all my love,

Lilly

  
  


Dear Lilly,

I thought chap stick was only for lips! Am I wrong? Either way I sincerely mean to return them all! Spiders huh? I guess you should probably steer clear of Muffet then... I can’t understand why that Henry guy is so obsessed with Frisk. Sans told me though that he hasn’t done anything to either of them. Apparently he is letting you and Frisk decide. I think that’s fair don’t you? I mean... it’s you two that were hurt the most by all of this.

Heh... I did blush a little from your last letter but I do not mind! I wish for us to be honest and... truthfully.... I miss that feeling... I’ve been missing it since we parted that night. I do not regret my decision then. I cannot wait to hold you close again. I do not think you need to apologize for what you said. It was very nice to read.

  
  


Sincerely,

Papyrus

  
  


Alphys made a tube that she drilled through the top to the others’ room; all they have to do is put the message in the bottle and push it and it will be received on the other end. Papyrus could easily sustain it with a bit of magic. It was a simple enough device.

Lilly held the note to her chest.

“Thank you guys… I think I will keep writing to Papyrus… I will need more paper and pens after a bit though.”

“we’ll be sure to keep you two supplied every day.”

“I am glad you are happy Lilly.” Alphys was fangirling hard.

“T-this is s-so r-romantic…”

“How is Papyrus taking it Sans?” Lilly was sending and receiving little notes from Papyrus giggling and smiling like a little kid.

The last note she would send to Papyrus before going to bed that night is this.

Dear Papyrus

I loved our notes today. I felt I got to know you on a deeper level. I can't wait to see you again. Days, weeks, months, years as long as I can write to you. It is like you are right here next to me. I am going to bed. I will talk you tomorrow.

P.s. I am keeping the keepsake letters next to me in my arms like if you are cuddling with me.

Love,

Lilly

  
  


Dear Lilly,

I wish you good night, but since you won’t see this until the morning I also hope that you slept well. I am keeping your letters close to me. I am happy that we can at least talk this way. I will talk to you soon.

  
  


Adoringly Yours,

Papyrus

  
  


A week has passed and Frisk and Sans sat in front of the TV as the new breaks.

“Recently people have been reporting they have been feeling better since the latest changes in the water. We did a little research ourselves and found out the original culprit that made people sick was caused be HAM if you know anyone part of the organization please advise them to seek help. We don't know who is responsible for putting the antidote in the water source but the city thanks you. On other news ….” Frisk kisses Sans on his teeth deeply.

“My hero…” Lilly ran downstairs starting to resume normal duties most of the monsters and humans scatter once they see her but she tries not to let it bug her.

Today was going to be different... he watched her run downstairs from the doorway. It seemed wrong. Almost like spying but he had gotten used to the sight of her now. He had forced himself to do so because he believed it was a way to get past his fear faster...

“Guys… we have a chance to meet the President. THE PRESIDENT… This can be big… On top of it I talked to Alphys… we agree there is most likely more locations where monsters are being held. So there is that… I am going to go send Papyrus a note about what just happened.” She bounded up the stairs going to her room and writing a note to Papyrus. The pile of notes were huge, all in each of their own boxes as she lovingly kept them safe.

There were soft footsteps near the door, hesitant, but there. He watched her, silently a moment, smiling a little. This was it... He was good enough for this... He was sure... He lightly rapped on the doorframe.

“Just a moment I am writing a quick note to Papyrus… and seal it with a kiss.” A kiss sound is heard and she put it in the tube.

“Another One? I Think I’m In Quite The Debt Then.” He can hear some shuffling inside the room as she was in complete shock. She came to the door shyly opening it up.

“P-Papyrus...I ...oh my I…” Her arms wrapped around him as she couldn’t be any happier. He slipped his arms around her, pulling her close to him.

“I missed you so much…” Her face nuzzling into him.

“I Missed You Too.” He felt his soul thudding in his rib cage, but it wasn’t from fear this time.

“When did you decide to come out? Are you going to stay out for awhile? Or is this a step thing…”

“Yes, Though It Might Be A While Before I’m Back In The Kitchen. I Decided I Would After The Second Letter... It’s Been Slow Going, But... I Am Getting There.”

“I understand… I told you I would wait for you and I meant it. I think...I might be in love with you…” Her face flushed as she looked down staring into his chest.

“You’re In My Heart As Well... I Want To Be With You, Always.”

Frisk, down below, nudged Sans pointing up at Papyrus and Lilly. Sans glanced up and smiled a bit in relief. It seemed things were going to be okay.

“We might still be planning a triple wedding after all… Alphys is having a mental breakdown with hers…”

“that we might.” Lilly kissed Papyrus on the cheek and had a innocent grin on her face. As she took his hand.

“Shall we go see the others or would you rather be just us?” Lilly asked.

“Hmmm... I Think I Would Prefer To Repay Some Of That Debt.” A blush covered Lilly’s face as she pulled him into her room and closed the door.

“Ummm… Sans… are they….”

“dunno and i don’t want to know thank you very much. i am not going to pry that far into my brother’s life.”

“I just… I can’t imagine… them… doing that...would they?”

“probably not. maybe they just wanted some time to themselves. Paps mentioned something about a debt of kisses... not sure what he meant, but maybe that’s it.”

“....Okay….how come I feel so nervous for them all of a sudden…” Sans shrugged.

“either way, it’s not our business what they do behind closed doors.”

“True and they seem happy…. Oh well…”

“long as they’re happy that’s good enough for me.”

3 hours later….

Lilly walks out of her room her hair messed up and giggly.

“Shhhh…. They will hear us…”

“Why Are We Whispering Again?” He asks softly.

“Because we were in my room for three hours making out people will think we did the ...thing. You know… you and me ….” A deep blush covered her face.

“Oh.... Well I Think It’s A Bit Early For That...”

“I know that and you know that… but we kinda been gone for awhile… people talk…”

“Gossip You Mean.... Yes, Well... Those Who Know Won’t Gossip And Those Who Don’t Tend To.”

“Besides I know when that day comes it will be when it is very special.”

“That It Will Be. I Intend To Make It So And It Will Be Then We’ll Be Mates.”

“Mates? Like friends mates… ummm I need to look that up in my dating book.”

“No... As In Mates For Life.” He replies with a small smile. She stopped digging for it in her pocket and a soft smile crosses her face as she looked into his eye lights.

“I can’t wait...I can’t wait…” She tiptoed and kissed his teeth. He returned the gently kiss with a soft chuckle. “You are so handsome and cool…. Goodnight Papyrus... I will dream of you.” She winked as she headed back to her room.

“And I Of You.” He headed off to his own room. Frisk watched from her room the whole show as like a mama bird watching her babies leave the nest. Sans on the other hand was laying on the bed.

“Sans it is so cute though… they are so adorable…”

“yup.”

“So are you going to come with me to meet the president? Also we need to talk to Alphys about the other monsters. Sans do you think we are getting somewhere with the world or are we fighting upstream?”

“it’s slow, but we’re winning this fight. we dealt two major blows to our enemies today and my brother and his future mate are recovering well... just as you are. we have a lot to be thankful for.” Frisk laid down next to Sans as her hand traced his face slowly.

“You are right… I am so glad I am your mate.” Frisk kissed his teeth lovingly. “I guess the next step is being able to recover the rest of the monsters and then helping them get their own places…” He nods. 

“i learned there are other places like where we came from, we’re not the only monsters around.”

“Darn are you saying I should have waited I could have met a handsomer skeleton monster?” Frisk teased.

“hey...” He feigned being offended. “skeletons are a bit too rare for that.”

“Do you have a bone to pick with me then? I am a bonehead after all…”

“no... but i might have one to give you later.” He winked. Frisk nudged him a little teasingly.

“Oh Sans what can I say but you are sextrandorinary.” She giggled to herself.

“aim to please.” He purrs.

“I swear you are more cat than skeleton though…”

“yet you still think i’m purrr-fect.”

“That is because you hang out with another cat I know….” Frisk teased as she kissed him gently.

“can’t help it if i’m paws-ome.”

“Mmm you are the cats meow for sure…” She teased his chest.

“it’s no tall tale that i can be a claw-ful to anyone who doesn’t know i’m yours.” Frisk burst out laughing and then tried to whisper in his ear canal.

“Well there is a pussy I'd like you to meet sometime…” She kissed his cheek. He flushed a dark shade, she seemed to have gotten him there... Frisk was blushing as she dived under the blankets hiding from embarrassment.

“me-ow.” He dived after her. She giggled as he come under the covers.

“Hey… no boys allowed….” Frisk laughed. He chuckled and pulled her close, covering her in kisses. She return the kisses with some heat behind it.

“If we keep this up Sans… I think people will start talking…” She kidded between kisses.

“don’t care...” He pulled her closer for a heated kiss. Frisk loved kissing him back with the same heat and stuck her tongue into his mouth as she softly grinded against him. His tongue met hers as his magic sparked at his command, a feeling of warmth along his hands as the magic was waiting for him to instruct it what to do. Frisk began to tug at his shirt as she kissed him more passionately her hand went up his shirt teasing his soul as she continued to grind on him a little more harder. 

“ah...f-fuck... “ He pressed against her, shuddering as the pleasure swept through him. He tugged at her clothes, trying to discard them between kisses. Frisk pulled the blanket off of them and took his hands and guided them to take off her outfit while she grinded against his magic. His magic slid over her at his command once he’d discarded everything, it was like drinking a cup of hot cocoa on a winter’s day after coming in; he captured her hands, the magic coiling around her wrists as he nipped at her neck.

“Sans… I feel so warm…” She grinded harder against him. “I want to make you feel so good too…” Frisk’s breathing seemed to pick up a little as she straddled him loving him by taking his shirt off and rubbing his chest. He shuddered, slipping out of the rest of his clothes, his hands skimming up her sides to her breasts, his eye lights hazy with lustful love.

“All of me… is all for you alone...Sans…” She said breathlessly as she put her hand on his chest and his soul seemed to come to her easier this time. Frisk held his soul and kissed it lovingly as she continued to grind against him still. His soul pulses warmly and brightly.

“i only belong to you... now and for all time.” He said softly between groans. Frisk leaned forward and kissed Sans on the mouth deeply as she placed the soul between them as she lightly pressed it between them while still grinding against him. The soul was making contact by both bodies gently rocking back and forth between them. He groaned, shuddering in utter pleasure; he rolled them over and slipped into her, kissing her passionately as he settled into her.

“Ffuck… fuck… that...feels so good..” Frisk moaned he soon found a spot that made her moan as she licked and kiss his soul without mercy.

“Frisk! oh stars Frisk....” He slammed into her, shuddering with the pleasure that egged him on along with the sound of her moans. She could feel herself getting to the edge but she wanted to make it so special for him. Frisk nibbled gently on the soul as s he rubbed against him, trying to hold back a little for him. Her body arched into him as her moans intertwined with her rapid breath. He fisted the sheets beneath them as he drove them both towards that edge, nipping at her neck as pleasure shot through him. He cried out as he toppled over the edge and into the vastness of the pleasure; a shudder through through his entire being. She felt her body gave way to her pleasure as she kissed his neck gently returning his soul back into him.

“That… was … an amazing birthday present…. Sans…” Frisk said breathlessly wondering if he remembered or not.

“mmm... well you did say last time you wanted chains... though i couldn’t grab any real ones... i got a little creative.”

“Really? Hmmm…. Can you show me?” It’s when she shifted that she realized what he meant, they weren’t real chains, but chain like links made of his magic were wrapped around her wrists and arms.

“Oh my…. I didn’t even feel you do this…” She smiled up at him.

“you were a little preoccupied.”

“A little… maybe...You won’t take me alive copper…” She teased. He chuckled a little.

“i think i just did.” He nuzzled against her neck. Frisk kissed his neck lovingly.

“So… maybe you will be meeting my pussy for one on one time after all… or maybe you will just torture me… hmmm… the possibilities are endless…”

“maybe both...” He purrs. She smiled at him as she pulled slightly at the chains to see how they worked. Unlike real chains, the magic ones were definitely not breakable, but they were soft against her skin. He trailed loving kisses along her neck.

“T-tease….” She shifted her head so he can have better access. Frisk moaned softly against him. He purred a little as he worked his way down slowly, kiss by kiss. Her body arched up a little as she gently pulled against his magic hand chains. She loved this birthday present so much… the only thing better would be getting married. He continued to cover her in gentle, loving kisses. She moaned softly against him anxiously awaiting for more. He teased her with his tongue, dragging it along her thigh. Frisk moaned as she tugged at her chains.

“S-sans...fffuck…” Her body heated up by his touch. To tease her further he drew his tongue down the opposite thigh, thoroughly enjoying himself. Frisk closed her eyes and let her head rock back as she moaned.

“Mmhhmmm Sans… you are …. Such a …. Tease…” She said between moans.

“you seem to enjoy it as much as i do though... maybe more.” He replies before nipping at her thigh gently. Frisk shuddered from the little nips as her moan increases as she agreed.

“Yes...fuck...yes…” He nibbles up along her thigh, slowly, the fangs scraping against her skin gently. She pulled hard on his chains as the pleasure kept shooting through her. Her eyes rolled back in pure bliss as she allowed him to keep teasing her. He shifted to slowly slide his tongue along her folds, purring softly from the sound of her pleasure. She arched into him welcoming the warm sensation tingle her as she bit her bottom lip.

“God...that feels so ...aahhhh… good.” He brushed his fangs against the sensitive skin, shivering with pure delight. She began to shift against the hands softly as her body wanted more of him to take her. Frisk’s breathing began to pick up quicker with the excess teasing.

“Fuck...aaaahh… god…” His tongue pushed past the folds, probing deeper slowly. Her vision became hazy with pleasure as a sharp breath intake came in as he entered her. She began to grind slowly into his face as her body started to do so instinctively. His hands gently grasped her hips to still the instinctual motion as he shifted to probe deeper. Her body arched back deeply as she couldn’t really move but she moaned as he found a spot that really sent her body through a frenzy.

“Oh g...fuc-...Sans….” She pulled the chains hard forward but it didn’t hurt her to do so she just felt the resistance no pain. His purr of pleasure sent vibrations along the tongue as he continued to tease her. She could feel the pleasure rush through her as the vibrations teased her to her core. Frisk never imagined such pleasure in her life as she bit down her bottom lip. Her hands clutched on the sheets that were on her equally separated sides as she could feel herself losing to the ecstasy he was doing to her. 

The vibrations seemed to intensify with the purring, his grip on her tightening a fraction. It was like sweet music to him. Her body lifted against him as her moans and breathing mixed into a single entity as it became more intense. She wanted him heart and soul.

“S-sans...ff-uck…” She was whining and moaning at the same time. Her arms pulling harder against the chains. His magic pulsed warmly against her skin; he could tell how hard she was tugging and it only egged him further. Frisk whined in pleasure as she was reaching the edge.

“Sans...please….” She begged wanting him in her. He drew back at the sound, catching some of it.

“hmm?”

“I want you in me….” She breathlessly says with a hazy gaze reaching meeting his eye lights.

“as you wish.” He murmurs with a purr, shifting positions to settle over her, kissing her passionately, she returned it the same with heat. He slid into her slowly. She shifted to adjust to him and started to grind against him. Her body resisted the chains as she allowed him to take her. His hands settled on each side of her as the thrusts increased in speed; he groaned into the kiss. Frisk kissed and started to nibble his neck as the thrusting continued she can feel her womanhood clasped over his magic as she gave in her pleasure. She felt such a deep pleasure that she moaned deeply as she collapsed. He shuddered, collapsing on top of her as the pleasure swept over him, he nuzzles against her.

“Thanks for the birthday gift… it was amazing… best gift I have ever got there.” Frisk nuzzled into him loving him entirely. He is the only one that knows about her birthday.

“glad i could get you something you would enjoy.”

“Mmmhhhmmm you know we still need to cook in the nude too. We never did fulfill that bet yet we both failed…. I do love seeing your sexy bony ass…” Frisk nibbled at his neck in a tease.

“mmmmm.. we need to get everyone else outta the house first.”

“Do you think any cooking will be done then?” Frisk teased. As she felt sleep take over slowly. She felt so warm against him he is everything to her. “Sans… I would give you the world if I could.”

“hmm, well, maybe only a little....” He chuckled. “i’d lay the world at your feet if that is what you really wanted, but i think i know better by now.”

“You did that once for me… I think that was a lot darker than I presumed it would be…”

“well... i think i did it wrong the first time.”

“No… you did what the prophecy meant and to the best of your ability.” She could feel sleep take over as her eyes closed. Her arms wrapped around him pulling him closer.

“well... i did what it said literally, but maybe that’s not what it meant.” He said with a yawn, snuggling against her.

“Yep… but still you …” A yawn escapes her mouth as she continued. “Could have easily have continued… to do the same thing over and over again… but you chose to try something different… that is one of the reasons I love you.”


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So there's a word in this chapter I know I've misspelled: renoconses
> 
> I've tried looking it up but I can't find it. I know that the word is an older word that means to "scout out" or "check out" and was used in mostly 90s action/adventure/sci-fi movies. If anyone knows how to properly spell this word please tell me!

“well... i had a thousand and one reasons to try something different.”

“Thousand and one reasons?”

“mmhmmm...”

“Well?” She teased gently.

“they all start and end with you.”

“That is such a cheesy answer but you know what … I will take it because it is such a you answer.” Frisk fell asleep.

The next day was going to be chaotic as the first thing that was heard in the morning was a scream in the living room from Lilly. Lilly ran up the steps running as fast as her legs will take her pounding on Papyrus door looking for safety. Sans was jolted awake by it. What the heck?!? Papyrus flung open the door.

“Lilly?!”

“S-spider… HUGE S-spider…” Lilly jumped into his arms.

“Oh. I See You Ran Into Muffet Then.” He gently embraced her.

“M-muffet… I-I”

“Remember? I Warned You About Her... That You Should Stay Away From Her.” Sans came out of the room wearing some shorts.

“what’s going on?”

“I am sorry….ummm saw a spider….” She embarrassingly says into Papyrus chest.

“a spider?”

“She Does Not Like Them And She Ran Into Muffet.”

“that explains it.” Frisk peeked around the door and looked at Sans.

“Is everything okay? Should I worry…?”

“yeah, she just got spooked by Muffet.”

“I see…I wonder how Muffet is handling it…” Frisk glanced down the stairs as Muffet is holding a glass of tea in one hand and gave of a expression of “WHAT THE FUCK…”

“pretty well probably, not the first person to scream at her... and probably not the last.”

“I am going to get changed… I will see you guys in a moment.” Frisk said closing the door as Lilly turns around and looked at Sans with a knowing look.

“Looked like someone got boned….” Lilly nudged Sans. “See Papyrus I can do jokes too… not well but I can…I guess I should apologize to …. Muffet.” She shook as the thought creeped her out. Not her being a monster but the spider thing freaked her.

Sans looked like a blueberry at her statement.

“Oh My Stars! Don’t Start! I Don’t Want To Think About THAT!” Sans rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

“Sorry Papyrus… I shouldn’t have done that.” Lilly kissed his cheek with a blush crossing her face.

“I’m Going With You. I Need The Distraction.” He replied and headed downstairs. Lilly took his hand for a moment and let go as they head downstairs. Frisk came out of the bedroom in a blue dress and went up to Sans.

“Ready for the new day… I guess our morning alarm turned into a screaming person this time… Are you okay? Your face is really blue…” Frisk placed her hand against his cheek bone wondering if he had a fever.

“guess so... not my idea of a good alarm though and i’m fine just uh... little embarrassed by some friendly rib-ing.” 

“Wanna give me an earful?” She gently nudged him. Today was going to be an exciting day. Alphys sent a text to Sans

Alphys: S-some of the l-locations w-where m-monsters are b-being held.

Attachment uploaded. 

Sans: thanks, send the word out we’re going to need more pills... and figure out a place for them to stay... the lather for sure is important, no point in bringing them here if we can’t put them somewhere safe.

“hmm, Al’s found more monsters. know of any good places to hide ‘em?”

“That is great! Well… hmm… we are so close to getting that bill passed here… maybe we can push the bill through and we can just start buying the houses up around here. What do you think or do you think I should just buy some places privately?” Frisk didn’t think she can afford to do that as she looked at her engagement ring.

“probably privately, can’t have people - good or otherwise - having an idea of how much ya got to spread around. the less the public knows about such details the better.”

“I-I just don’t know if I can afford it though… I didn’t want to worry you but I don’t have a whole lot of money left.”

“that won’t be a problem hun. you don’t think those mines we were in were empty do ya?” He smirked a little.

“Well I wasn’t quite sure what they made you do….”

“mostly mine whatever was there. that ring was made with stones i personally found and had refined.”

“It is so beautiful… oh my gosh I know what to do. Sans can you keep creating such jewelry we can sell this online for tons of money. You are such a fine craftsman… the details are so refined…” She looked at her ring closely.

“heh... i’m not the one who refined ‘em sweetheart... but yeah... i think we can do that... just need to get back to the mine... won’t be easy to over run it... but i think we can manage it.”

“No not going to happen…. I won’t have you going back. I don’t want you to risk your life for stones…” Frisk said determinedly.

“wouldn’t be just me. but that mine has all the equipment to refine the stuff.”

“Can’t we take the stones from the mine that the monsters are being held at? The security will be more relaxed not expecting you…’

“you mean raid the place?”

“I don’t know… I just freak out thinking that you will get hurt and my brain stops working normally.” Her brow furrowed. He gently cups her face.

“i’ll be alright. i did stuff in the first time that ended the way it did because i knew how to get past people... i knew where to strike and how to get in and out of places without leaving evidence.” Her hand touched his hand, pressing his hand against her face.

“I trust you… just be safe okay.” Frisk smiled gently.

“i will be, you’re my future... and i have to be there to protect it.” Frisk gently kisses Sans on the teeth pulling him into a loving kiss.

“You go get the rocks… I go to the mayor’s place about the bill and well… let’s see…”

“be careful okay?”

“Me? I don’t have the craziness happ… never mind….” She rubbed her neck nervously.

“look, Undyne told me about her feelings on the guy. i trust her instincts. of all the monsters i know... her and Pap are the best judge of character usually. they can’t see souls like i can either.”

“Yeah… he made it sound like I purposely had Undyne in chains...I only do that kind of stuff with you ….” She added. He nods a little.

“someone to watch out for. someone like that is only out for their own interests... that could be dangerous to you, to any of us.”

“I will take care… should I take Undyne with me?” Frisk added.

“might not be a bad idea. at least until we can be certain who to trust and who not to outside of here.”

“Shit… I am running late… I will text her to meet me up there. Love you Sans…” She kissed his cheek.

“love you too.” Frisk ran downstairs and made her way to the front and took the car they bought not trusting another soul to drive her again. Once arriving at the mayor’s office Frisk sent a text to Undyne.

Frisk: Hey Undyne if you have time can you meet me up at the mayor’s office. Got a meeting.

Undyne: Wait for me, I’ll be there shortly.

Frisk nodded as she got out of the car. It didn’t take long, a handful of minutes later the fish monster arrived. A note was left on the car.

  
  
  


Dear SAM

Missing someone?

Love

HAM

“Fucking hell.... Sans is going to kill me!” She snatched the note and ran back. Frisk was inside the mayor’s office tied up not understanding why he would do this kind of thing.

“Your friend… the judge… has caused us too many problems... we might have set up a small trap for him… when he enters he will meet up with the best of us and we will finally get rid of our problem…”

“Seriously? What the fuck is wrong with you?” Frisk struggled against the ropes as she glared at them.

“I think it is a shame that a pretty girl like yourself be so stupid to get involved in such things… I don’t know how they figured out the water...but I will just restart the program.”

“Wait…. You are the leader…???” While he was rambling, the door behind him slowly opens and quietly shuts behind the figure.

“I am… I control the city with my iron first and damn it I won’t allow free labor to go without me kicking and screaming.” The figure leaned against the door, smirking, putting a finger up to indicate that Frisk shouldn’t say anything; holding up a phone as the guy rambled on. One hand gesturing to keep him talking.

“I see… so is that why you poisoned the water?”

“It was the beginning of much more to come until your friend shut me down…. I was going to perfect the water so I can do suggestions… It is so easy to manipulate people especially when they are confused or angry… It took the downtown two days before it fell into shambles and I did my initiative of” The mayor said the next part with a coy tone. “Save the people….pathetic…” He just stood there with a grin on his face as the guy just rambled on like a storybook villain unaware this entire thing was live....

“The bill for the monsters… were you ever going to let it pass?”

“No… I was going to veto it or rig the election…”

“say hello to your voters won’t ya?” The mayor jumped in fright as he turned around towards Sans the camera pointing right at him. He started to stammer on his words.

“they’ve been listening to most of your little confession about now... i’m sure they’ll appreciate hearin’ the truth from you for once.”

“I-I been mani- I mean the girl…. I … look voter…” The mayor was lost in his words.

“you said it yourself... people are easily manipulated in the right circumstances. you just don’t realize who you’re up against.” Frisk smiled at Sans.

“I think we should call the police… What do you think mayor?” The mayor glared at her.

“mmm, well since this has been live the entire time... they’re probably already here.” Sure enough the sirens were clearly heard as they approached the building. In moments the police headed up to arrest the mayor and release Frisk from her bondage.

“Thanks officer… Sans wanted to do it but we agreed that we didn’t want any problems…”

“yeah... the less violence the better. i might have been tasked to do... something, but that doesn’t mean i can’t do it my way.” The police officer shook Sans’ hand.

“Thank you … Mr.?” The police officer asked politely.

“sans will do.”

“Thank you Sans for all the things you have done for this city. We heard what he said were you involved in the destruction of that lab? That had some nasty chemicals there and still people are not allowed there without hazmat suits.”

“yeah... it wasn’t pretty, best to be cautious.”

“You know … between you and me… they will be looking for a new mayor… just a suggestion.” The police officer shrugged.

“probably, but uh... i don’t know if i’m the skeleton for the job. i kinda got my hands full as it is.” His gaze shifted over to Frisk.

“I see. She is a fine person, before she used to work with her parents at the hospital. They were great people…”

“i’ve heard the stories. she’s one of a kind.”

“Make sure to never let that go then… time plays fools on us all.”

“yeah... more than you know pal.” Frisk joins up with Sans and intertwines her fingers into his hand. He smiles at her.

“I think my meeting is cut short…” She lightly teased.

“so it seems, well guess that just means you will have to come to my meeting then with Alphys and Gaster.” Frisk nodded smiling big at him and thanking the officer really quick.

“hope our next meeting is under better circumstances pal. thanks for all the hard work.” Sans said before walking off a distance with Frisk before teleporting.

“I guess we will need to figure out how we are going to get the bill passed now there is no mayor... “

“majority vote?” Sans suggested as they walked past the barrier around the house.

“Probably will have to. I don’t think it will be hard to pass the bill now that the mayor is exposed.”

“probably not, especially not after that little show. you can thank Alphys for that, it was her idea.”

“I was so scared… but the moment I saw you I knew I was going to be okay.” Frisk smiled up at him.

“i’ll always come for you.”

“Come on, let’s go see Alphys… hehehe we can suggest the King and Queen become the mayors of this town.”

“might not be a bad idea.”

“Really? Do you think they be up for it?”

“well, they have the experience. they’ve been ruling over monsterkind since before the war.”

“They would push the monster bills faster….hmmm... “

“most likely.” Frisk walked with Sans to Alphys and Gaster.

“We can ask them how they feel about it afterwards…Hi guys!” Frisk beamed at the pair as they looked at her a little confused.

“H-hi Frisk! T-thank Asgore you’re s-safe!”

“plan went without a hitch Al, thanks.” She nodded.

“Thanks Alphys… it was scary I will admit.” She curtsied to Gaster still because she still respected him a lot.

“I-it was n-nothing really b-but I’m glad it w-worked out so w-well!” Gaster smiles a little, returning the gesture with a bow; it was something the two of them had just gotten into the habit of doing.

“Other than my parents, Gaster, you are the other person I look up to.”

✋❄ ✋💧 ☝⚐⚐👎 ❄⚐ 💧☜☜ ✡⚐🕆 ✌☼☜ 🕈☜☹☹📬 ✡⚐🕆 ☞☹✌❄❄☜☼ 💣☜📪 👍☟✋☹👎📬 ✋❄ ✋💧 ✌ 💧☟✌💣☜ ❄☟⚐🕆☝☟ ❄☟✌❄ 💣✌☠ 👍⚐🕆☹👎 ☠⚐❄ 👌☜ ❄☼🕆💧❄☜👎📬

(It is good to see you are well. You flatter me, child. It is a shame that man could not be trusted.)

“I know… but Sans and I were talking maybe the king and queen might be interested in the mayor position. Unless you have any suggestions?”

☟💣💣💣📬 🏱☜☼☟✌🏱💧 💧⚐📬 ✌ 💣✌❄❄☜☼ ❄⚐ 👎✋💧👍🕆💧💧 🕈✋❄☟ ❄☟☜💣 ✋ ❄☟✋☠😐📬 🕈☜ ✌☼☜ ☟☜☼☜ ❄⚐ 👎✋💧👍🕆💧💧 ❄☟☜ ✋💧💧🕆☜ ⚐☞ ❄☟☜ 💣✋☠☜📬

(Hmmm, perhaps so. A matter to discuss with them I think. We are here to discuss the issue of the mine.)

“Yes of course… Alphys how many mines are we talking about? I hope not too many…” Frisk was concerned about how many. She was thinking 4-5 at most.

“I have f-found t-twenty locations at the v-very least.”

“20…. At least?” Frisk noticeably shook as she felt a pure sadness for the monsters. Alphys nodded.

✋❄ ✋💧 👌⚐❄☟ 👎✋💧☟☜✌☼❄☜☠✋☠☝ ✌☠👎 ☼☜✌💧💧🕆☼✋☠☝ ✌❄ ❄☟☜ 💧✌💣☜ ❄✋💣☜📬

(It is both disheartening and encouraging at the same time.)

“You are correct... maybe there is more of your race…”

“exactly. we are going to need those stones so we can have the funds to house them though once freed.” Gaster nods.

“If we get the king and queen as mayor we can get grants, and we can make this town a safe haven. I will need to make preparations to buy a bunch of land lots to build buildings.” Frisk said a little encouraged but there was a nagging voice in the back of her brain now started to gnaw at her.

“that could take time though... i know how human elections can be and we don’t know if they will be open to having a monster for a mayor.”

✌ ☝⚐⚐👎 🏱⚐✋☠❄📬

(A good point.)

“I will buy as many buildings I can right now... Sans can I talk to you alone for a moment. It will be one moment I swear.” Frisk took his hand for a moment and looked at him with a little concerned.

“of course.”

“T-take your time.” Gaster nods in agreement. Frisk smiled at them appreciating the gesture as she took his hand and walked outside of the room really quick.

“Sans... I have to ask you a question.” She made sure the door was closed behind them when she looked up into his eyelights seriously. Frisk was fighting back tears as she tried to keep calm as she planned to ask this question.

“what is it?” He looked concerned.

“I know that your kind is rare… and if there is a chance for you to … prevent them from going extinct by … I understand if you want to… leave me for that…” Tears slipping down her face.

“no. sweetheart... what ever gave you such an idea?”

“In animal kingdoms... same species can give birth to the same species… and I know how important it is for you about your kind… and I just want you hap-” He sighs a little and draws her close to him. His eye lights meet her gaze.

“i will make this as clear as possible. my contribution to any future generation is through you. not anyone else. i am not expected, nor will i, abandon you just for the sake of procreation. skeleton monsters are compatible with any number of other monsters due to their lack of physical reproduction. skeletons are rare only because we were the most hated among monsterkind. i am mated to you, and you alone.” A deep burgundy blush covers her face as she smiles up at him.

“I am sorry… I know… I just… know that you didn’t think there wasn’t any other skeleton monsters out there too. I just love you enough if you would say that you needed to… I would understand…”

“you are the kindest soul Frisk... even if that were fact... that myself, Gaster and my brother were the last skeletons - which i highly doubt - i still wouldn’t leave you. skeletons mate for life. you are mine and i am yours. it is as simple as that.”

“I love you Sans... thank you.” She kissed his teeth gently.

“i love you too Frisk.” He replies gently after returning the kiss.

“Shall we get back to them… they might think I gone a little crazy on you.” Frisk teased gently.

“stay here long enough dad might think we’re after to makin’ the next generation.” He teased back. The blush deepened.

“I-I can’t wait…” Frisk said before heading back in with a smile. He followed her with a soft chuckle, yeah... he couldn’t either. He wanted to stabilize the world a bit first, but he looked forward to seeing his child in her arms...

“Hey sorry… for the wait. I got paranoid and Sans had to calm my nerves…” She smiled gently.

“I-it’s fine.”

🏱✌☼✌☠⚐✋👎✍

(Paranoid?)

“i’ll tell ya later. now, obviously if we’re going to raid places for those stones we need some schematics.”

“Yes and maybe we can even save some monsters as well… How long will it take to get some invisible pills made?”

“A-at least a f-few can be m-made in t-ten minutes.”

“got that covered. we will need the usual team we were going to use for the escape.”

“The other thing we will need medical team as well…We don’t know how many are sick or injured.” Frisk added.

🕈☜ 👎⚐☠🕯❄ ☜✞☜☠ 😐☠⚐🕈 ☟⚐🕈 💣✌☠✡ 🕈☜ 🕈✋☹☹ ☞✋☠👎📬 ✋❄ 👍⚐🕆☹👎 👌☜ ✌ ☞☜🕈 👎⚐☪☜☠ ☹✋😐☜ 🕈✋❄☟ 🕆💧 📪 👍⚐🕆☹👎 👌☜ 💣⚐☼☜📪 👍⚐🕆☹👎 👌☜ ☹☜💧💧📬📬📬 ✌ 💣☜👎✋👍✌☹ ❄☜✌💣 🕈✋☹☹ 👌☜ ☜💧💧☜☠❄✋✌☹ ☞⚐☼ 💧🕆☼☜ ✋☠ 👍✌💧☜ 💧⚐💣☜❄☟✋☠☝ ☝⚐☜💧 🕈☼⚐☠☝📬

(We don’t even know how many we’ll find. It could be a few dozen, like with us, could be more, could be less... A medical team will be essential for sure in case something goes wrong.)

“That is true, if that is the case maybe sending Sans first to do renoconses. He can get in and out without someone noticing usually… with the invisible pill he should be okay.”

“usually, but there’s a limit to that on a place i’m not entirely familiar with. i didn’t exactly hit every spot on the map last time sweetheart.”

“Where is the first location? We can rent a storage unit to set up a temporary base and have a couple of us healers there. Then we can have your team Sans to do the raid.”

Alphys unrolled a map of the city, pointing it out; red m’s were marked on the map to indicate where the mines were nearby, there were two for certain; Mount Ebbot obviously one of them.

“T-the closest spot is h-here and the closest st-storage is here.”

“Perfect it is like ½ mile away from the other mine… I will rent a space tomorrow and prepare it for any injuries… Sans get your crew ready okay… Gaster will you join me in healing with Papyrus and Lilly?” Frisk looked over the map understanding this might be heavily guarded since it is near the Mount Ebbot one. Gaster nodded in agreement.

✋ 👌☜☹✋☜✞☜ ✌❄ 💧⚐💣☜ 🏱⚐✋☠❄ ✋ 🕈⚐🕆☹👎 ☹✋😐☜ ❄⚐ ☼☜❄🕆☼☠ ❄⚐ ❄☟☜ 💣✋☠☜ ❄⚐ ☼☜❄☼✋☜✞☜ 💧⚐💣☜ ⚐☞ 💣✡ ✋☠✞☜☠❄✋⚐☠💧📬

(I believe at some point I would like to return to the mine to retrieve some of my inventions.)

“that could be helpful.”

“Sans can you shortcut there, since it is still under a barrier it should be still protected. I will make you some magic energy bars so you don’t use all your magic at once.”

“that’d be helpful to go along with one of those pills. now that we’re gone... security there could be tighter than ever. i don’t wanna be spotted.”

“I will make some give me about 15 minutes Sans… When do you want to go Gaster?”

❄⚐💣⚐☼☼⚐🕈 💧☟⚐🕆☹👎 👌☜ 💧⚐⚐☠ ☜☠⚐🕆☝☟📬 👎⚐☠🕯❄ ✡⚐🕆 ✌☝☼☜☜ 💧✌☠💧✍

(Tomorrow should be soon enough, don’t you agree Sans?)

“fine by me.”

“Okay… Is there anything else we need to talk about?” Frisk said glancing at the rest wondering.

“N-not that I know of.”

“Good… I want to talk to Lilly she wanted to ask me something. I need to talk to her to see what is going on.” There was a knock at the door. Sans looked over.

“come.” Papyrus slipped in.

“IF YOU’RE NOT TOO BUSY.... A WORD WITH YOU AND DAD?”

“sure.”

“I-i’ll just go see w-what Undyne is d-doing.”

“I got to go anyway… good luck with whatever…” Frisk said as she left the room wondering what was going on. Alphys follows her out before they go their separate ways. Papyrus seemed... a little nervous...

Lilly was nervous on the couch as she waited for Frisk to sit with her.

  
“What is wrong Lilly?” Frisk asked.

“you okay there bro?”

“YES I ... IT’S JUST... SANS... H-HOW DID YOU KNOW W-WHEN THE RIGHT TIME WAS?” Sans’ eye lights flickered out in shock. Gaster looked surprised as well.

“the time to ... mark?” Sans asked after a moment, his eye lights returning. Papyrus nodded.

“YOU’VE BOTH HAD MATES AND... WELL... I JUST... I KNOW ABOUT IT BUT... HOW DO YOU KNOW WHEN IS THE RIGHT TIME? HOW DO YOU TELL?” Sans and Gaster looked at one another, both considering how they were going to explain this to him.

  
  


“Papyrus seems so nervous around me all of a sudden and I … kinda want to be a little more… than this…” Lilly said embarrassed as Frisk’s eyes became wide.

“Well... umm… with monsters they just don’t have sex… some do but ummm… like with Sans he said they mate for life…”

“What does that mean?” Lilly asked innocently.

“That means if you are interested in a more committed relationship and be with Papyrus alone… then he will mate with you… basically marriage in their realm.”

“I want that… I want to... be his mate…” Lilly said nodding her head with a smile.

“Have you talked to Papyrus about this?” Frisk asked with a patient tone.

“W-WELL ... N-NO I HAVEN’T TALKED TO HER ABOUT IT YET... I MEAN... IS IT TOO SOON? WE HAVEN’T EVEN KNOWN EACH OTHER AS LONG AS YOU AND FRISK KNEW ONE ANOTHER.... AND YOU SHARED AN ENTIRE TIMELINE SEPARATE FROM THIS ONE!”

“yeah... you got me there.” Sans murmured thoughtfully.

  
  


“I haven’t… I am so nervous; he might think I am just looking for someone to cling to, or that I’m desperate. He makes me so happy Frisk.” Frisk smiled softly at her.

“The question is what are you willing to give to make it happen? It is easy to say you are in love but sacrifices will have to be made… You will both have to give something…”

  
  


“sometimes... they aren’t ones you like. a lot of the time they’ll be difficult too. they could even be something you wouldn’t do if it was anyone else who asked it of you.”

⚐☼ ✌☠✡ ⚐❄☟☜☼ 👍✋☼👍🕆💣💧❄✌☠👍☜📬

(Or any other circumstance.)

  
  


“There is the possibility they will just get on your nerves, but you have to understand that he has his own personality, his own feelings, hopes, dreams and if you expect him to change for you in any way you are in for a world of hurt.”

Lilly nodded. “I don’t want him to change…”


	25. Chapter 25

❄☟☜☼☜ 🕈✋☹☹ 👌☜ ❄✋💣☜💧 ✡⚐🕆 🕈✋☹☹ 👎✋💧✌☝☼☜☜📬 ✡⚐🕆 🕈✋☹☹ ☞☜☜☹ ✌💧 ✋☞ ✡⚐🕆 ☟✌❄☜ ⚐☠☜ ✌☠⚐❄☟☜☼📬📬📬 ❄✋💣☜💧 🕈☟☜☼☜ ✡⚐🕆 ☞☜☜☹ ☹✋😐☜ ❄☟✋☠☝💧 🕈☜☼☜ 👌☜❄❄☜☼ 👌☜☞⚐☼☜ ❄☟✋💧 ⚐☼ ❄☟✌❄📬📬📬

(There will be times you will disagree. You will feel as if you hate one another.... Times where you feel like things were better before this or that...)

“but... if you are willing to look past those disagreements, fights, the anger... the guilt... if you truly feel that the soul you are going after is one you can’t be without... that’s how you know.” Gaster nodded.

  
  
  


“If you are able to put him before you and you feel that he is the one that makes your life better than you know that he is the one.” Lilly smiled knowing what her position is in this relationship.

“Thank you Frisk...for the advice.”

  
  
  


Papyrus seemed thoughtful at this new information.

“THANK YOU, FOR THE ADVICE. I WILL TAKE EVERYTHING YOU HAVE SAID INTO CONSIDERATION. I JUST... NEED SOME TIME NOW.”

“sure bro. not something you want to rush into.”

✌☝☼☜☜👎📬

(Agreed.)

  
  
  


“Do you think we can do a couple’s date? With you and and Sans and me and Papyrus?”

“I think that is fine… I can ask him if you want just tell me when.”

  
  
  


The two watched Papyrus leave the room, he headed up to the balcony where he’d had his first date. There had been others that had followed. Picnics in the garden, the front lawn...

“I will go find him and ask him….” Lilly got up and looked around for Papyrus. He rested his head on one hand, looking out at the garden as he let the thoughts swirl around in his skull. Lilly made her way to the places he usually hangs out at and one of them he recently been hanging out had been the balcony. She made her way to the balcony, a small smirk crossed her face.

“Hey Paps…” Lilly said with a smile as she made her way to his side. “What are you thinking about?”

  
  


Frisk texted Sans in excitement.

Frisk: OMG!!! You won’t believe the conversation I just had with Lilly!!!

Sans: hmmm, maybe... had an interesting one with Paps...

Frisk: Lilly wants to be Paps mate...

Sans: well... at least they’re on the same page then.

A squeal is heard from the other room as Frisk read that message.

  
  
  


Papyrus flushed a little.

“O-OH... W-WELL I WAS THINKING ABOUT YOU.....”

“... Really cause I never stop … umm…” She looked at her hand nervously “thinking about you.”

“I... Um... I Wanted You to Know... I Like You M-more Than ... Well.... Sorry, I’m Not Very Good At This... But I Know That Every Time I See You My Soul Starts To Try To Get To You....” Lilly smiled softly as she takes his hand in hers. He flushed a little.

  
  
  


Sans: was that a squeal i just heard?

Frisk: maybe…. I am just happy for them...

Sans: yeah, me too.

Frisk: She wanted to do a couples date by the way...

Sans: sounds like fun.

  
  
  
  


Lilly looked into his eye lights and took a deep breath before speaking.

“I talked to Frisk... she said that if I... I mean if we wanted to, if we take the next step… I will become your mate… and I … I want that…” Lilly blushed brightly starting to look away out of nerves.

“I... D-Do Too...” She looked back at him and pulled him down for a long loving kiss. Her arms embracing him. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her against him as he returned the kiss.

“Umm.. I told Frisk… we might do a couples date… do you want to or … do you want to do something else…” Lilly looked at his eye lights nervously.

“Sounds Like Fun To Me!” She smiled at him, taking his hand.

“Want to come with me …. Or do you want to tell your brother about the date tonight…” Lilly flirted a little with her blush still heavily there.

“I-I Think I’ll Come With...” He flushed himself. Frisk was still on the couch as Lilly and Papyrus came downstairs hand in hand.

“Hi Frisk... Are you still up for the date tonight? Papyrus and I are going to be mates.” Lilly stated proudly as Frisk blushed. Papyrus was flushing still, but he smiled despite it.

“Lilly, Papyrus, I am so happy for you both. Lilly umm… there is a little more than just being called mates but Papyrus can fill you in…” Frisk said, embarrassed as she texted Sans to come quick over. Papyrus nods.

“on what? did i miss something?” Sans ask, coming from the kitchen with a bottle of ketchup in hand.

“Papyrus tell him…” Lilly nudged Papyrus a little.

“W-we’ve Decided To Be Mates.” Lilly was so proud of this and so happy and her smile beamed with love for him.

“congrats bro, i’m happy for ya.”

  
  


❄☟✌❄ ✋💧 🕈☜☹👍⚐💣☜ ☠☜🕈💧📬 ✋ 🕈✌☠❄ 💧⚐💣☜ ☝☼✌☠👎👌✌👌✋☜💧 ❄⚐ 💧🏱⚐✋☹📬

(That is welcome news. I want some grand babies to spoil.)

Sans spit out a little bit of his drink.

“d-dad!” Papyrus flushed a darker shade. Lilly hides behind Papyrus blushing as Frisk teased.

“I try and I try Gaster but he keeps saying no… by now if I had it my way we would have 3-4 kids…” Sans flushed a dark shade of blue.

💧✌☠💧📬📬📬

(Sans...)

“uh... about that dinner...”

“I will treat everyone to a nice meal. There is a restaurant that delivers … you know what it is a special occasion let’s go out… Gaster want to come along?”

“y-yeah.” Frisk took Sans hand gently into hers.

💣✌✡👌☜ ☠☜✠❄ ❄✋💣☜📪 ✡⚐🕆 😐✋👎💧 ☟✌✞☜ ☞🕆☠📬

(Maybe next time, you kids have fun.)

“Gaster I have a small confession; Sans and I are waiting for it to be safer for our kids. Once it is safer ...we will have several baby bones running around with his eye lights…”

☞✌✋☼ ☜☠⚐🕆☝☟📪 ☟⚐🏱☜☞🕆☹☹✡ ✋❄🕯💧 ☠⚐❄ ❄⚐⚐ ☹⚐☠☝ ⚐☞ ✌ 🕈✌✋❄📬

(Fair enough. Hopefully it’s not too long of a wait.)

“d-daaad...”

“Nope… 2 years tops… after we get married…” She teased again. Lilly looked at Papyrus and she just blushed wildly.

✋ 👍✌☠ 🕈✌✋❄ ❄☟✌❄ ☹⚐☠☝📬

(I can wait that long.)

Papyrus wrapped his arms around her, they hadn’t even fully discussed things yet let alone kids! Frisk pulled at Sans hand to get him up and gestured at the other couple to follow suit.

“Okay … get dressed in a nice outfit we will meet up in about 30 minutes sound fair?” Frisk said pulling Sans upstairs to their room. She locked the door behind them and kissed Sans on the teeth hard with a passion as her arms wrapped around his body.

“I am sorry… I shouldn’t have teased you about marriage and kids in front of your dad…” He wrapped his arms around her.

“it’s okay, long as it’s you.” He replied. 

“I can … ummm… give you a quick hand job before we go….” Frisk teased to him.

“always the handy one aren’t you?” He teased back. Frisk kissed his neck.

  
  
  


Papyrus and Lilly wondered why half an hour, but headed off to their respective rooms.

“I don’t hear a no….” Her hand teased his pants.

“why would i ever deny you that?” He groans, his hold on her tightening a fraction.

“Hmmm… I can think of a couple of reasons…” Her hand slipped into his pants as she looked into his eye lights teasing his pelvis.

“l-like?” He shuddered.

“Well maybe I was a naughty girl… I would need to be punished.” Frisk’s hand rubbed harder still maintaining a look of innocence as she rubbed in circles until his magic start to form. It didn’t take too much more before it had collected, pulsing warmly.

“Another reason… hmmm…. Maybe I get sick… or possibly your brother is in the same room…. Can’t have me doing that around him can we?” He flushed, eye lights shrinking a little in surprise.

“y-you...” He could barely wrap his mind around that scenario.

“Maybe at the wedding… they just got wed… we are in the back… no one can see us and you and me… getting dirty....” He whimpered a little. Her hand had a firm grasp on his magic as she started to work his magic faster.

“fffuck....” He shuddered, arching into her touch.

“We don’t get caught…. You push my dress up and you …. Ravish me… pushing your magic into me…. Harder ...faster... I moan for you. Only you….” She removes his pants and boxers with her free hand as she really starts to stroke him faster. His eye lights were hazy with pleasure and the scenario she was painting for him, causing him to feel hotter as he shuddered with the pleasure; caught up in it; she could so easily do this to him... his mate was something else.

“We are moaning so loud now… but no one either knows or doesn’t care… our breathing is co-mingled as you press against my breasts feeling them give in to you… I am so close Sans… can you see me melting at your touch…” She continued to rub long and hard with a little speed behind it.

“ah! oh fuck yes....” Frisk kissed his mouth heatedly as she really stroked him hard and fast to get him over the edge. He slid a hand beneath her dress, his fingers sliding over her core even as he groaned. A heated blush covered her face as she didn’t expect this and pulled him over to the bed.

“Hmm…. make a dream into reality Sans…” He shoved the material of the dress up, yanking down her underwear with one hand while the other slid over core, his fingers slipping into her. She moaned softly covering her mouth pretending they are at the wedding.

“Shh…. they might hear us…”

“better, keep quiet then.” He wiggled his fingers further, aiming for that spot he knew made her scream. Frisk’s eyes became wide the moment he hit the spot as her back arched into the touch and a deep moan came from her. Her hands gripped the sheets.

He teased her mercilessly, shivering from the sound of her pleasure. Her one hand goes up to her mouth as she keeps moaning and her eyes became hazy with pleasure as he continued to tease her mercilessly. He nipped at her neck as he rammed into that spot over and over; he loved the way she reacted... She shuddered with the pleasure and her body grinded against him becoming quickly a moaning mess as she didn’t even try to cover her mouth any more as she grabbed the sheets under as a way to brace herself.

“mmmm, that’s it sweetheart.... I love the way you moan for me.” He purrs.

“Sans…. fuck me please…” She needed him as if she was lost in the desert with no water. He shifted, his fingers replaced by his member now, he shuddered; the feel of her around him never ceased to amaze and delight him. He kissed her passionately as he began thrusting into her. She became a moaning mess as she returned the passionate kiss her hands teasing his chest.

“Ffuuuckkk...sooo…” Frisk body was so hot as she was at the edge. Her body arched into each thrust. He nipped at her neck lovingly as the thrusts came hard and fast, he was teetering towards the edge and he wanted to push her over it. Her womanhood clasped over his member as she gave into the pleasure with a last moan her body collapsed.

“Frriisskkk....” He groaned as he let the pleasure swallow him up and he lay against her. “fuck that was hot...” He murmured. She kissed his teeth gently.

“We need to get changed now… we have 10 minutes left… quick shower and clothes…” Frisk took Sans hand gently into hers and guided him to the bathtub. He helped wash them both, but he behaved himself.... Mostly.

“Touch my breasts like that again… and we will never get out of here… maybe I will fulfill your dad’s wish and give him a grandkid or two…” He flushed, nuzzling against her as he washed her back for her. She returned the favor quickly cleaning themselves up. Frisk helped dry Sans off. It wasn’t until they were working on dressing that he did it again just to tease her and because he was sure that he’d get a “look” for it and that was what he was after. She did give him that look and pulled him in for a long deep kiss to give a shock factor. He laughed before it was cut off by the kiss, which he returned lovingly.

“Do it again… and your ass will be naked again…” She pulled on a tight one piece spaghetti strapped blue dress. It showed off all her curves and it was a little higher than knee length and the neckline was stooped down to show a little cleavage.

“maybe after supper.” He replies, pulling on a jacket. “though that dress is makin’ me wanna keep you here...” He gave her a slightly heated look. He was going to be preoccupied with her the entire time... he was pretty sure.

“You ready Sans….” She teased as she walked by slipping on some blue high heels as she got to the door.

  
  
  


Lilly and Papyrus were downstairs waiting, it had been 45 minutes.

“Umm… She did say 30 minutes right?” Lilly was wearing a summer dress it had watermelon and suns covered it.

“Yes... Though This Doesn’t Surprise Me.” Papyrus replied, he was dressed in an orange polo with slacks.

“What do you mean? Are they taking a nap? Sans is notorious for them…”

“Not That, I Imagine They Got.. Distracted.”

“REALLY?!? Oh ….” A deep blush covered her face. Papyrus flushed a little himself.

“W-well They Are Newly Mated....”

“Oh… Are we….going to …. All the time…” Lilly asked feeling so embarrassed asking.

“N-NO! N-not A-a-all The Time... I T-think It D-differs From C-Couple To Couple.”

“Do you think Sans is ...causing the distraction or Frisk?”

“I’d.... Rather Not Think On That.”

“I… I am glad you want me … as your mate Papyrus…” Lilly blushed. He smiles at her, taking her hand into his as the two finally appear.

“sorry for the wait, needed a shower.”

“For 45 minutes?” Lilly asked with her eyebrow raised.

“no... there was some napping involved... briefly.” Sans replied.

“Oh… that … Papyrus… never mind…” Lilly shut her mouth blushing again

“wow... did you hear that hun? my brother has a dirty mind about us.” Papyrus flushed a dark shade.

“What did you think we were doing? You think I was giving your brother a hand job or something…”

“N-NOTHING! NEVERMIND! I DON’T WANT TO EVEN REALLY THINK ABOUT IT!” He was up and ready to go now.

“I guess so… that is weird that he is thinking of you like that…” Sans snickered a little.

“maybe it’s pent up frustration about what he really wants to -”

“SANS OH MY STARS! DON’T EVEN!”

“I’m with Papyrus…” Lilly said quietly as she gets up and takes his hand.

“Wow… we been told…” Frisk giggled a little. Sans nodded a little, taking his hand into hers as he refrained from irritating or embarrassing his brother further. The group heading out to the car.

“The restaurant is really nice… it is a expensive restaurant but I been saving money for a special occasion and well if this is isn’t it I don’t know what is.” Frisk drove them to the restaurant it. The restaurant made its own beer. The place is called Dusters. Homemade root beer and beer; known for having closed off booths for romantic dates. Originally was an office turned into a restaurant, the 18th century building had real wood floors and murals on the walls. Papyrus and Sans seemed as interested in the place as any child might be, though Sans was a little more restrained in showing his interest. A waitress came up to the pair and introduced herself.

“Welcome to Dusters! We have a microbrewery and…” She paused taking in the skeletons, a little shocked but she tried to stay professional. “ Would you like me to show you to your booths?”

“that would be nice thank you.”

“Sans, What’s A MicroBrewery?” Sans shrugged a little; he’d heard the term before once, but he didn’t know what one was exactly.

“could be where they micro-manage beverages.”

“SANS....”

“or maybe it’s run by micro-sized people...”

“SANS REALLY NOW.” The waitress laughed as she became more comfortable.


	26. Chapter 26

“It means that we make the beer custom and that it can only be found here and not in major chains. Sans… I presume”

“OH.... Is That Made From Hops Or Wheat Sans?”

“either or, i think.”

“You are correct and we provide both. Usually it is called a stout or an ale depending on your preference on what it is made of and taste.” The waitress led them to a booth where it can be closed with a foldable door.

“If you want me all you have to do is flip the switch and a light will turn on to summon me and I will be here lickity split…”

“thank you.... guess that means you’ll-”

“Sans...”

“hop to it...” Frisk giggled while Lilly had to process it for a moment and then laughed.

“SANS!”

“well... two outta three ain’t bad... “

“Sorry Papyrus it was funny… hop to it… pffftttt…” Lilly explained as she laughed again a little. Papyrus shook his head, but he was grinning too in spite of himself. It was funny.

Frisk closed the door and it was like they were in their own personal room.

“Isn’t it amazing…” Frisk said.

“cozy.”

“I think this is kinda nice… maybe me and Papyrus can come here alone next time…”

“I Agree.”

“I feel so hurt... they are abandoning us already…” Frisk feigned pain.

“guess that means we get some time to ourselves then.” He grinned suggestively. Frisk returns the look and since they sat next to each other at the booth she rubbed his thigh gently.

“Sans Please.”

“yeah... okay... i’ll behave.”  
  


“I won’t…” Frisk teased.

“Please Frisk… I want my date with my mate to be perfect like him…” Lilly said.

“Not To Mention I Wish To Keep My Meal Down If You Don’t Mind.”

“Hmm… I didn’t think us making love is a gross thing…”

“wow... harsh bro, okay.”

“Just Because You Love Each Other Doesn’t Mean Others Want To Watch.” Frisk could feel the heat rise to her face as she looked down at her silverware embarrassed but not at the same time. Sans gently took one of her hands, squeezing it gently.

“Hey… Papyrus… let’s just switch the topic. They seemed to get the picture… Frisk seems upset now…” Lilly said quietly. He just nodded, seeming thoughtful, what could they talk about?

“Sans I heard that you are a great chef… Frisk told me about the lasagna you made for her date. Where did you learn it from?” Lilly said coming up with any ideas.

“well, dad got his hands on a cookbook from the dumpster area. we got a lot of useful things from there; no one really thought much about tossing their garbage in that part of the mine. turned out to have a lot of gems for us.” Frisk still looked down at her place mat as she tries to collect herself before returning to the conversation.

“YES INDEED! I REMEMBER FINDING SOME THINGS THERE AS WELL.” Lilly looked at Frisk briefly before giving her attention to Papyrus.

“What did you find Papyrus?”

“WELL, THERE WERE ALL KINDS OF THINGS, BUT I FOUND A STUFFED BEAR THERE ONCE.”

“Awww…. That sounds nice.” Lilly said thinking about this cute little teddy bear he must have found.

“IT WAS... AFTER I FIXED IT UP.”

“Will you guys excuse me for a moment…” Frisk said as she scooted out of the booth to go to get air. She went to the bathroom because she couldn’t take it much more.

Sans didn’t say anything, but he hoped she was okay... He glanced over at Lilly with a bit of concern.

“I need to go to the bathroom too… You know… drank too much water and stuff..”

Papyrus nodded, letting her by him so she could follow Frisk. Lilly went to the bathroom to find Frisk crying as she entered. Lilly held Frisk in her arms.

  
“It is okay Frisk... I don’t think...ummm… I am not good at the advice thing….ummm Sans and you have a special relationship.” The moment both were gone Sans frowned at his brother.

“you kinda laid that on thick don’t you think?”

“I Didn’t Mean Too... I’m Nervous... You Know How I Ramble When I Get Nervous...” Papyrus sighed.

“yeah, well that doesn’t excuse what you said.”

  
  
  


“I know we are... clingy but I am living as if this was my last... “ Frisk said thinking of the last timeline.

“Hey it is okay… Sans makes you happy. I understand that but we are new at this and I think Papyrus and I are just… well, it is inexcusable, sorry…” Lilly said.

  
  
  


“I Know... I Didn’t Mean It Like That... I’m Sorry To You Too. You Are Right Brother.”

“look, i’m sorry too okay? i know how this is a new thing for you two and i don’t mean to come off... like i’m a rabbit or anything. it’s just... we’ve had too many close calls and... it’s really shaken me. i know i can be clingy because of it... “

“I Guess It’s The Pressure Getting To Us All.”

  
  
  


“I just want him to be happy… He has it really rough Lilly. You have no idea the pressure he is under at all times. He laughs through it all and nobody sees his pain but I want to relieve that stress and anxiety for a moment… because right now we can’t just go do restaurants like this all the time… We dealt with so much…” Lilly just held her as they ended up sitting on the floor of the bathroom with Frisk holding her, crying.

“Come on… it will be better… Want a beer? It can be made with hops? You know, hop to it…” Frisk laughed lightly as she wiped her eyes a little. Lilly helped fixed her makeup really quick. When the girls came back Sans and Papyrus seemed to be in deep discussion.

“i’m not sure that’s the right one for you Paps, it’s too dark and most of the dark ones are pretty hoppy.”

“ARE YOU SURE?”

“pretty sure.”

“Hi guys!” Lilly said quietly as Frisk sat next to Sans quiet as she smiled softly at him.

“How are the beers?” Frisk said quietly herself.

“I’VE NEVER HAD ONE ACTUALLY.” Fisk nodded as she look at Sans.

“me either, but i know about ‘em.”

“Well, we can play a drinking game… that way we can experience the drunkhood of beer together…” Lilly’s eyes got wide as she shook her head no as Frisk was still too emotional.

“i dunno about that, we still have to get home some how.”

“Yeah…. And Frisk you are … not in the best shape to do that right now.”

“At Least One Of Us Should Be Sober By The End Of This.”

“I guess…” Frisk dragged her finger against the table as she forced a smile on her face and just pretend to draw. Papyrus sighs.

“I Know I Can’t Take It Back... But I Didn’t Mean To Go So Far. I’m.... A Bit Of A Rambler Sometimes.”

“It’s fine Papyrus. It just takes time. I am okay.”

“Even If It Takes Time, That Doesn’t Excuse What I Said. I’m Sorry.”

“I.. I speak from my perspective… but I might be clingy to Sans, but I love him deeply… more deeply than anyone in my life…”

“I Don’t Doubt That You Love Him.”

“But it goes deeper than that Papyrus...We both live stressful lives. We don’t go on vacations or long dates. We try to give each other the little that we can to each other… That is is what love is… when you have nothing… and yet you give yourself to the other person… wholly knowing that they can either take you or leave you…” Tears filled Frisk’s eyes as this was important to her. “We accept each other… everything about each other…” Sans slipped an arm around her, Papyrus seemed at a loss for words. Her breathing seemed to calm down from the comfort he gave her and felt at ease again.

“I didn’t mean to come off too strong. I am sorry.” Lilly was moved by the words she spoke.

“Don’t Be. It’s Who You Are.”

“Wow… that was beautiful. I can see why you said to take this so seriously, the mate thing… you guys really love each other don’t you? I mean LOVE one another deeply. I love Papyrus to death but… yours... wow…”

“yeah.” Frisk wiped her eyes of the tears as she looked at Sans with love. He smiled gently at her, kissing her cheek, his expression full of gentle love and understanding. The waitress knocked on the door.

“Are you guys ready to order or do you guys need more time?” The waitress asked kindly.

“got any recommendations for drinks?”

“Well I always have to recommend the Dusters Ale but if you are a wine fan we do have a local winery that does drop off a shipment of their red wine that is sweet and it is delish. I would recommend that with any pasta dish.”

“the wine sounds good for us, we’re still deciding on food though.”

“I will bring you 4 glasses or would you prefer the bottle sir?”

“let’s start with the glasses.” The waitress left again and retrieved the glasses and a fellow waiter knocked on the door for her as she held the wine.

“Come!” Papyrus called while the others were still debating food choices. He already had chosen his. The waitress laid the glasses of wine in front of each of them and gave them an extra five minutes. Frisk swished the wine and sipped it. The wine was sweet and smooth it tasted like grape juice almost.

“Why Are You Doing That?” Papyrus asked, curious.

“It is called aerating the wine it is supposed to make the wine flavorful or something… I always seen it on tv and presumed that is what you are supposed to do.”

“when in rome...” Sans said with a slight smile, setting his menu down as he finally made up his mind.

“Vine by me but don’t grape about your decision.” She chuckled taking his hand into hers. Sans chuckled while Papyrus rolled his eye lights.

“Oh… grape… I don’t get it…” Lilly said after a moment resuming looking at the menu. “What should I get Papyrus?”

“I recommend personally the lobster bisque or maybe liguinni.”

“I’m Trying The Lasagna.”

“Nice I will try that too then…” Lilly said with a smile. “What about you Sans?”

“i decided to try a sampler platter.”

“That sounds like fun ...can I split yours?” Frisk asked.

“sure.” The waitress arrives and takes down their orders and leaves them alone for a moment again.

“I can then feed you …” Frisk teased. He chuckled a little.

“Frisk, How Did You Find This Place?”

“Ahh… My parents took me here when I graduated high school. I haven’t been back since… but it is a nice place still.” She smiled softly remembering her family.

“I Agree, But Why Not Come Back Before?”

“When you lose someone close to you. Places can be hard to come back to especially when they remind you of strong emotions.”

“Oh... Sorry... I Didn’t Know.”

“It is okay… most people don’t know about about my parents. I don’t even tell people my birthday. You can ask Lilly she has been trying to get it out of me for years…” Papyrus glanced over to her at that, curiosity on his features.

“I tried… so many ways… I even got her stupid drunk and she won’t tell me her birthday.”

“it’s a secret.”

“Figures You Would Know.” Papyrus said, Sans only shrugged.

“No way… how... “ Lilly said in a shocked voice.

“i’m her mate, she trusts me.” Was his response.

“He kinda has a point…” Frisk said with a shrug. Lilly was still surprised.

“TELL ME PLEASE I WANT TO THROW A PARTY….” Lilly begged.

“no.” Frisk shook her head no.

“I don’t want to celebrate my birthday because my family use to make me a cake and the whole nine yards… I have a rough enough time trying to get through the day.”

“it’s sweet ya want to, but she just needs it to be an ordinary day.”

“I guess… I wish you would be happy, you throw killer parties for the rest of the household.” Frisk smiled at her gently and shook her head no taking the temptation away from her.

“eh, who knows what the future holds. Maybe someday she’ll tell ya, for now... you’ll just have to guess.”

“Fine when is your birthday Sans?”

“that’s easy.... dunno. we didn’t have calendars down there to know for sure, most that we found usually was too damaged and old by at least a year anyway when we got to ‘em. it was hard enough just keeping track of the day of the week. we always knew when new years was though, at least we thought we did... who knows? the guards were more lax that day of the year; for all we know that was Christmas. still, it was something and we all always celebrated our birthdays on that day any way we could.” Frisk took his hand and squeezed it.

“Do you want to share my birthday Sans?” Frisk asked gently to him. “Nobody will know but the two of us….”

“hmmm, i’ll consider it.”


	27. Chapter 27

“We can create a day… just to celebrate all monsters. How about that?” Lilly said with a smile.

“That is a great idea, especially since no monster has a birthday I presumed as of yet. That will give everyone a reason to celebrate. Kind of like Christmas which I will make sure you will be caught up in all the holidays Sans.” Frisk beamed getting excited about the idea. The waitress knocked on the door before opening another waiter opened the door for her letting her set the food before them. Frisk had a mischievous smile crossed her face as she is being served.

“Is that everything you guys need? Need more wine?” The waitress inquired noticing some empty glasses.

“Maybe but I want to say that today is the guys’ birthdays this week and we wanted to treat them out. Any free birthday treats…”

“Of course we will bring ice cream and cake for the pair. After their meals just turn on the light and we will bring it out… Happy Birthday by the way guys!” The waitress says.

“Thank You!” Papyrus says with a smile. Sans just smiled a little, this was a good idea since his brother had never really had a proper birthday.... It was mostly just another day of the year except that monsters often got their children special things that they worked hard to find or build, to make the day special. Not that the humans knew as they just thought it had been the monsters going to sleep early. Since it was only done once a year none of them had bothered to check to see why that was.

“I hope you guys didn’t mind me doing that… but Lilly did come up with a great idea with having a universal day then again… I also believe that you guys should pick a day when you want to celebrate a birthday.”

“I AGREE!”

“i second that.” Frisk started to pick at Sans’ sampler, teasing him as she kept taking some of his food in front of him. It made her laugh allowing her to have a great time.. This place used to bring back the memories of her family, not bad memories but it would still make her sad in remembrance. Now she is with her new family and it made her smile. It wouldn’t have been possible without Sans in her life. She looked up at Sans with a loving gaze as she thought to herself all the possibilities that will lay before her. Frisk can see her coming here for birthdays, celebrations, and other memorable times. Like her family did for her… why didn’t she realize that her family did this on purpose? That they picked this place until then. It was never meant to be a place for her to feel sorrow but a place for her to recall all the good times... Somewhere during thinking of this and finishing her mozzarella stick a flood of memories came back to her of all the times her family did bring her there.

  
  
  


“Frisk are you okay?” Lilly asked as she noticed Frisk was crying. Frisk nodded.

“I am fine, just happy tears. I realized why my parents did what they did by bring me here for certain milestones. This place was suppose to be a place that I could come to... to remember and relive the good times. Not to feel sorrow, but happiness. I now have a reason to continue this tradition with my new family so that one day they too can have the memories I have…” Frisk smiled as she wiped her tears away. She picked up another mozzarella stick and nudged Sans gently in a tease as she dipped it in the sauce. Sans smiled back.

“i think that’s a great tradition to have.”

“If I May Propose A Toast?” Sans picked up his garlic bread and Papyrus gave him a deadpan look.

“Sans… that is too crispy to do a proper toast with.” Frisk teased. She lift up her own glass while Lilly gave her a slight glare, also lifting her glass. He took a bite of the garlic bread with a grin then picked up his glass to not to irritate his brother further.

“As I Was Saying... I Suggest A Toast To New Family And New Memories.”

“and a bright future.” Sans added, Papyrus nodded in agreement.

“To a future where we can be open and happy with each other and one day be able to wed in public soon…” Lilly added.

“I feel left out...umm… that one day we can bring our own children here and continue that tradition… I love you guys so much…Cheers!!!” Frisk added as she took a sip of the wine afterwards. Lilly sipped her wine and she seemed so anxious.

“Papyrus I can’t wait until you finish your meal… this will be so exciting for the both of you guys!” Lilly was visibly jittery in excitement. Everyone seemed to agree though that it was a good toast.

“If You Say So.” He wasn’t sure what he’d be in for exactly, but he trusted LIlly.

“Sans go ahead flip the switch so that the waitress brings the dessert.” Sans nodded and hit the switch. A couple minutes later a knock is heard on the door.

“Come!” The waiter opens the door for the waitress as she came in there was a piece of cake and ice cream on each plate as she set them in front of the skeleton bros she began to sing.

“Happy birthday to you… Happy birthday to you… Happy birthday…(Frisk and Lilly added Sans and Papyrus name there) Happy birthday to you…” She smiled and then lit the candles on top of the individual pieces of cake.

“Make a wish.” Frisk said “You have to blow out the candles…. and then make a wish. Don’t tell us, it won’t come true if you tell us.” The waitress smiled and left them alone again with their cake.

“UM OKAY!” Papyrus blew out his candle. Sans seemed thoughtful before blowing out his before picking out his candle and licking the frosting off it. Lilly watched Papyrus and took out her phone and took pictures while Frisk took her finger through the frosting and licking it off. Than taking another scoop of frosting and placed it on his teeth teasing. Frisk laughed a little as Lilly just records the whole thing and gave Frisk a look of disapproval.

“Frisk nobody wants someone’s fingers in their food…” Lilly said disapprovingly as Frisk. Sans just licks the frosting off hs teeth.

“if it was anyone else... i’d agree with you Lilly.” Frisk kissed Sans on the cheek.

“I hope your wish comes true Sans…” Frisk looked up into his eye lights.

“i’m sure it will.” He smiles and takes a small bite of the cake before cutting off a small bit and holding out a bite to Frisk. She opened her mouth for the cake with a small blush. Papyrus cut a small bit of his for LIlly offering to transfer it to her plate without actually touching the cake itself. Lilly blushed at the couple in front of her and smiled at Papyrus.

“Thanks Paps I will enjoy this… I hope your wish comes true too.” She said eating the cake. Sans smiled as he fed Frisk the bite while Papyrus smiled at Lilly.

“I Do Too.”

“Now the painful part… the paying. When we finish up I will get the bill and you guys head out to the car. Okay?” Frisk said taking Sans free hand for a moment loving him up for a moment.

“This cake is great… are you enjoying it Papyrus? Oh you got a little something right …” Lilly took a napkin and wiped his face.

“Lilly you should take that opportunity to kiss Papyrus… and you get a little snack as well.” Frisk teased lightly as laughed a little as Lilly became a tomato. Papyrus looked at Frisk incredulously. Sans chuckled, knowing what his mate was talking about.

“Well… I like to share…I would look away if I were you than Lilly and Papyrus…” Frisk took the spoon, takes a scoop of the ice cream, placed the ice cream in her mouth, and than Frisk frenched Sans deeply. Sans enjoyed the kiss as much as the cold treat as it melted between their tongues. Papyrus shifted a little, glancing towards Lilly.... It sounded... odd... but he wasn’t going to say the idea wasn’t intriguing to him but he wondered what she thought of it. Lilly blushed but she glanced up at Papyrus.

“Umm… do you... want to, try that…?” Lilly asked with a deep blush.

“Er... Well... If You Don’t Mind It...” He flushed, shifting nervously. Frisk turned to them and whispered into Sans ear.

“Let’s step out for a moment and let them have a moment…” Frisk noticed as Lilly played with ice cream nervously. Sans had nodded in agreement, following her out quietly. Lilly took a deep breath and felt courage as she took a small spoonful of ice cream and put it in her mouth and then kissed Papyrus deeply. It was a weird and fantastic sensation that went through her. The ice cream was cold for sure, but the taste of her was intoxicating and wonderful... it seemed like an indescribable experience to have such a taste meld with the cold sweetness that was the ice cream.

“Should we ummm… try that again?” Lilly asked as she already took another spoonful but this time placed it in his mouth so that he can be the one to initiate the kiss this time. He wrapped his arms around her before kissing her. She smiled into the kiss pulling him a little deeper and her mind became hazy as their kiss became heated. Her arm wrapped around him, hand sliding up his back as she moaned slightly. Lilly backed up the moment that sound came out of her mouth covering her mouth.

“Guys… are you ready to go or do you want to stay in the booth all night making out?” Frisk said, teasing the pair. Papyrus was flushed, but seemed happy. Lilly took his hand also flushed but extremely happy.

“I Believe I Agree That It Is Time To Leave. This Was A Wonderful Place.”

“Agreed.” Frisk went and paid the bill and saw a little retailers book where they advertise places to sell and she grabs it. This might have a solution to her problem about housing. She grabbed several more copies and joined the rest in the car before going home. Lilly by then was feeling more confident and she cuddled with Papyrus on the way back to the house. Lilly’s fingers intertwined with Papyrus’ hand. Neither Frisk or Sans teased about it but they did exchange glances between the two of them.

“We are here…” Frisk said gently as they arrived back at the house not trying to make waves between the couple in the back. Frisk got out of the car and waited for the rest of them to join her. Sans followed her, Lilly and Papyrus came out as well, though they were mostly absorbed in one another by this time.

“You are so cute…” Lilly said to Papyrus.

“You're The Cute One.”

“No you are…” Frisk pointed at the pair and pointed down her mouth like gag me to Sans who nudged her playfully with a grin.

“I Am Sure It is You.”

“I… umm… want to know...if you want to ...ummm… hang out ...upstairs….in...my room..”

“Certainly. There Are Some... Uh... Things To Discuss!”

“Did you hear that Sans they have things to discuss? We should be there.”

“yeah... i don’t wanna know what. i ain’t going with them.”

“It could be important though Sans?” She teased.

“i don’t think it’s that kind of important.” He replied with a chuckle, the two seemed to be ignoring them. Lilly took Papyrus hand and with her head down dragged him past them inside.

“Okay… then… Well I guess I have a sister-in-law?” Frisk said watching them go up the steps. Papyrus followed without a word.

“looks like.”

“So you were saying that this dress wouldn’t survive the night and look it did… see I knew one night we can go on a date and the clothes don’t fall off.”

“the night is still young.” He teased.

“I will make it my duty to keep this dress on without letting you get some... “ She challenged him. He smirked at the challenge.

“you didn’t say anything about the opposite...” He swept her up with a mischievous grin.

“Hmmm… so you think I will get some with my clothes on…” She said as he started to carry her away. “I think it would be easier to just screw each other…” Frisk met his teeth with her lips kissing him heatedly. He returns the heated kiss before murmuring.

“it would be... but i never backed down from a challenge...” He smirks, carrying her off to their room. She laughed as she closed the door for them. He smiled, kissing her.

“Hmm… maybe we will soul bound, that involves no clothing removed…” Frisk seductively suggests. As she nibbled on his neck. “Oohh… we can also try dry humping as well.”

“mmmm, we’re waiting for the wedding to soul bond remember? but i have something in mind that i believe you’ll still enjoy.” He purrs. She loved his wicked little mind as she breaks from him and looks at him curiously.

“Prey tell what can it be?” She bit her bottom lip in anticipation.

“why tell when i can show you?” He replies.

“Go ahead... Sans I am yours to play with. Just don’t break me.”

“oh no... i’m not going to break you... tame you maybe...” He teased as he kissed her, he pressed her into the mattress, his hands gliding over her breasts, teasing her through the material.

“I am ... untameable S-sans.” She stuttered at the end as her breasts were being teased. Frisk’s hands glided over his shirt rubbing his chest and kissing his neck.

“is that so? hmm... well let’s see if i can make you more wild then...” He chuckles, nipping at her neck, his fingers gently teasing her breasts, his magic flaring a little in his eye light and she could feel a tiny hand slipping beneath the material of the dress and traveling up one thigh. Her breath seemed to catch in her throat as her hand rubbed his pants around the pelvis area. She can play this game too… as she moaned softly into him. He shivered,

“n-now that’s playin’ a bit dirty there if you’re so determined to keep me from getting any.” He murmurs as the hand slipped beneath the material of her underwear to tease her core, gently rubbing the folds.

“Hmmm... I never said I wouldn’t tease the heck out of you… What fun is a game without a little challenge?” He shuddered.

“won’t be the only thing ya get out of me.” He teased before nipping at her neck, the hand’s fingers slip past the folds to tease her further. Frisk moaned as she rubbed against him. Her hand could feel his magic through the material and she rubbed the material as her other hand tries to concentrate to summon his soul. The soul comes at her call even as the magic hand is reformed to a different shape to slip into her as he kisses her with heated passion. She moaned loudly as she squeezed his soul gently and she began to really grind hard against him. His groans mingled with her moans as the magic slides further into her, seeking out every spot to tease more pleasure from her even as he nips at her neck; shuddering from the touch on his soul and the feel of her against him. She moaned deeper as he found that one spot that made her shudder against him as a ripple of pleasure goes through her. Frisk began to kiss his soul with a heated passion knowing it would send the same kind of pleasure to him as she began to rub harder against him. Her body reaching the edge quickly. He shuddered with each kiss, the pleasure blossoming through him, every part of him feeling like it was aflame as he arched against her.

  
“You win San… please… take me.” She begged into his soul as she looked into his eyes with a lustful look. Frisk could feel her body heat up to the point where she wanted to take the dress off herself at this point. She began to pull the dress off herself breaking the challenge as she lost to him. “Okay.. you tamed me…”

He chuckles softly, tossing aside his own clothes before helping her out of hers. The magic in her slips out and returns to him; he slips into her with a heated kiss. He loved this woman and he enjoyed showing her how much. She couldn’t help but laugh against him as he took her into his arms and showed her this love of his as she began to moan louder as her eyes were filled with such pure pleasure. She moved his soul into her hand and squeezed it gently every time he thrust into her and she could feel herself clenching as her body reaches its climax. He shuddered as his release hit him, his eye lights meeting her gaze, filled with lustful love. She kissed him deeply bringing him close to her.

“I love you so much… I would rather reset the world a billion times than lose these moments with you.”

“i’d always find you in each one.”

“I would always find you as well… I would make it work out over and over… Even if you are kicking and screaming at me. I will make you fall in love with me all over again.”

“and i’d fall for you every single time.. and be grateful for the angel given to me.”

“God you are the most romantic speaker I know…”

“i try.” He replies with a smile.

“You know… tomorrow we will be looking at places for the monsters… maybe we can find a house for the family to live in and let the monsters use this place… Plus others of course.”

“hmmm, that’s an idea.”

“We can have a place where Lilly and Papyrus can have their own room, me and you, and Gaster can have his own room as well. It sounds so nice Sans… I missed… I mean I know we are all living under one roof now but...you know what I mean; not to worry about others listening and we can have a sit down supper of just the family. Doesn't that sound nice Sans?”

“sounds perfect.” Frisk cuddled up next to Sans falling quickly to sleep. While in a different room Lilly and Papyrus are cuddling, sleeping soundly in each others arms. Eventually he began to drift to sleep to dream of the future to come. The next day came quickly as Frisk woke up super early to make Sans breakfast in bed it had been such a long time since she had ever done that... making breakfast. She made sausage and eggs with pancakes and just for shits and giggles since he was still asleep when she arrived back in the bedroom she stripped off her clothes except the apron and present the breakfast on a silver tray with ketchup to boot. He was fast asleep the entire time.

“Good morning Sans…Time to wake up... I brought you breakfast.” The apron barely covered the essentials so if he was halfways awake he would notice right away but Frisk wouldn’t tell him if he didn’t notice. He yawns and his sockets blink triedly a moment as he slowly sits up.

“breakfast in be-” His mind had cleared by the end of the sentence and he’d noticed alright.

“Yes breakfast in be-.... The best meal of the day is breakfast Sans.” She leaned forward as she purposely showed off her girls, putting the tray in his lap. “What is wrong?” She said coyly.

“nothing’s wrong.... you’re just breathtaking.” Frisk smiled softly as she kissed him softly on his teeth.

“You always find a way to do the same for me…” He gently tugged her into the bed with him, feeding her a few bites between kisses and his own bites. She ate the breakfast with him and even teased him a bit by feeding her a few bites as well. Frisk leaned over and grabbed the pamphlet where there was a number on the back for the realtor. She would call it up in a bit but first they would look through the many houses and dream for a moment. Frisk opened the pamphlet and there was a giant mall that closed and couple of apartment buildings and even some houses. Frisk smiled at one house that was a 5 bedroom 3 bath house. That one seemed a good place for them. The others they can transform into places for the monsters until everything settles down.

  
  


“lot of interesting options there i see.”

“I know … Did you see the light blue house there? Do you think Gaster, Papyrus, and Lilly might like this place?” She cuddles next to Sans.

“they might, it sounds nice from the description.”

“Should we go out house hunting than?” Frisk said getting up showing her bare back to Sans showing that she was completely nude under the apron.

“sounds like an idea, but first...” He leaned forwards, putting his arms around her and dragging her back to the bed for a heated kiss.She returned the kiss with her own heat pressing him down as her hand teased his chest. Her hands teasing his spinal column as she walked her fingers down to his pelvis. He shuddered, his hands skimming along her back to fiddle with the apron tie to discard the thing. She kissed him deeply and heatedly. She can never deny him any happiness she could give him. Her hands met his hands helping him loosen the knot of the apron. He pulled her against him, discarding the apron; a soft groan of appreciation at the feel of her against him let her know he was focused only on her as he nipped at her neck. Frisk moaned softly against him as her hand ran up and down his body. As she trailed kisses all over his face showering him in endless love.

He returned her love with passionate kisses and gentle, loving touches to bring her pleasure. He loved every sound she made, every second with her, everything she gave him. He was devoted to her and her alone. Frisk’s hands teased his soul gently as she rubbed against him nuzzling against his neck nipping at it, sending little waves of pleasure through him. He shuddered from her attention, nibbling at her neck as he teased her breasts; quivering from the pleasure she gave him. She moaned against him as her one hand wandered to his pelvic area and started to rub it as her other hand started to scratch at his ribs as her tongue traced up his neck. He arched into her touch, the magic quickly gathering as he groaned in pure pleasure. He summons a magical hand to tease her core as he trails nips along her collar. Frisk felt his magic and took hold of it rubbing it as she nipped his neck and as she moaned from the pleasure that was shooting up through her. Her body shuddering from the anticipation as her hand made quick work summoning his soul to her hand as she lightly rubbed it against herself with it.

“oh Frisk... Frisk...” He shuddered as the pleasure shot through him from her touch, his soul shining against her like a tiny star. He nipped a little harder at her throat; the magical hand slipping beneath her folds to tease her further; his fingers teasing her nipples as he shivered from her touch. She arched into his fingers, especially when he found the spot; her body shuddered as she could feel her moan from the deep pleasure shooting up through her as she rolled his soul up and down her body.

“S-sans...fffucck...oh god…” Her eyes hazy from the intense pleasure he gave her. She found his teeth and kissed it heatedly as he continued to tease her. He returned her heated passionate kisses with his own. The hand probing deeper into her as he wanted to hear more of her voice, egging him on. Her breathing and moaning becoming mixed as he continued. She was close, and she knew it, so she put his soul to her lips and she deeply kissed his soul, passionately kissing it. He arched against her with a cry of pleasure, the hand disappeared only to be replaced swiftly with his member as he clung to her; trembling with the force of the pleasure.

“Oh Sans...fuck…” She grinded against him hard as she heatedly kissed his soul. Her moans getting louder with each thrust. He shuddered as he returned the heated kiss, groaning into the kiss. Frisk could feel her womanhood clasp onto him; she had to release his soul as she moaned his name. She arched deeply into him, letting the pleasure go through her, getting that release he gave her. He shuddered, crying out as the pleasure swept him away. She snuggled against him as she laid next to him bringing the blanket up and around them. Frisk looked into his eye lights lovingly. She could just lay there all day and look into his eye lights they just brought such joy to her. He smiles lovingly at her.

“So Sans you want to go house shopping or you go inspect the location for stones while I go do that? We can always expect the monsters to save themselves too.” She teased at the end. He chuckled a little.

“we should get on those things shouldn’t we?”

“Well the other option is asking Lilly and Papyrus how their night was… and I really don’t want to do that.”

“me either.”

“We should get dressed then and I will go house shopping and you can go get me pretty stones so we can sell them online.” Frisk teased as she kissed his teeth. She got up and got dressed. He chuckled at her assessment of stealing the stones, but he didn’t disagree with it; he left the bed to get dressed for the day’s activities. Frisk headed off to go look at houses while Sans was meeting up with Alphys.

“S-Sans w-what is the plan?” He pulled out a diagram of the building and began telling her what he had in mind and who was needed where.


	28. Chapter 28

Frisk met up with the realtor and began to look at places. The apartments needed work but each monster has unique skills so maybe if they put their skills to use they can repair some of the buildings they can make them to their needs for a fracture of the cost. By the end of the day Sans was on the couch resting while Alphys and a few other monsters sat in a circle filtering through what they had stolen. Frisk returned that evening with tons of paperwork, both were exhausted. Lilly and Papyrus walked by hand in hand as if nothing was the matter. Frisk flopped nearby and Sans smiled over at her, it seemed they both had quite the exhausting day in their own retrospective ways.

“How did the heist go? Nobody got hurt right? I found several apartments but they will need some repair work. This will work in our favor in several ways. One we get the apartments cheaper and two we can teach a skill to the monsters so that they can get jobs easier. Construction is always a job needed and with certain magical advantages they might even get compensated more to do things humans can’t... Man I am exhausted though... The realtor kept asking why I wanted to buy so many places at such quantity. I just told her I am buying to flip places.”

“sounds good and no one was hurt. went well, the others are sorting the various gems as we speak for quality and such.”

“That is awesome. I filled out some paperwork… man I forgot how much paperwork goes into a building.” Frisk filled out some initial paperwork and handed it to the realtor. Becky seemed nice she was really interested in Frisk’s work and wanted to know more about it. Frisk never revealed about the monsters living at her place or anything like that. She avoided information like that.

“they ask questions?”

“Yeah… she asked about what my opinion on SAM was. How I became the leader? Did I know where the monster are staying? Would I break the law to release monsters?” 

“sounds like trouble.”

“Should I call her up and tell her we are not interested and go through another realtor?” Frisk had a gut feeling she might be trouble too.

“to be on the safe side.... i would. because it’s one thing to know you’re our leader, but asking questions like that means they don’t like you. maybe not hate... but definitely don’t like. you don’t just ask if someone is going to break the law if you like that person or appreciate their ideals. you only ask that sort of thing if you’re trying to dig up dirt.”

“...I should have caught that… I will call her up and tell her to rip up the paperwork. I will contact another realtor. The city is big enough for several more appartements to find or houses.” He nods.

“might wanna keep a tracker on that one. something tells me that now that you’ve made contact... this could be the beginning of trouble.” Frisk felt ashamed as the leader she should have seen the signs. He put a hand on her shoulder.

“don’t blame yourself, sometimes these things are hard to spot and... as the saying goes... hindsight is 20/20.”

“Thanks Sans...I appreciate it. We might have to find places outside of the city even… or maybe we will have to temporarily make shelters. The place you went, how many monsters did you sense Sans?”

Becky though followed Frisk home and took pictures of the place. Her husband never came back from the mission to take out Frisk and it became a personal vendetta of hers to personally kill Frisk. The organization H.A.M. was dead but for every human that is for it there has to be others like her that has to be against them. She just need to make use of monsters in a new different way… Becky smiled, a wicked idea crossed her mind, as she drove away.

“hmmm, i wasn’t there long enough to do a headcount... but over just twenty in the area we were in alone. so it will be a fair sized group.”

“Okay… I will temporarily rent couple of places until we can buy some houses with the new realtor. That is probably is what we are going to have to do until we are safe for now.”

“probably.”

“I will call some places for rent… and I guess if we really get into trouble we can get sleeping bags and they can sleep in the living room area until we get buildings. We need to save as many monsters we can Sans. Each day they are down there is one more day they grow to hate all humans.”

“or fear them.”

Becky made calls to several mines and talked to the owners especially the ones where the mining is pretty much futile and made a deal with them. How to appeal to the mass public? It is easy when you think of ways to make money off of them with the ultimate benefit of getting Frisk to make an appearance. She smiled to herself as one of the several ideas was a servitude kind of idea… also zoos.

“Steven can’t you see the monsters who are just being useless we put them in the barriers and you get paid and the human race can see them as the freaks they are….yes yes… I will make it so… Thanks Steven. I will expect more from you later on. Don’t worry I have connections to make it happen soon… within a week or two I will get it ready…. Don’t worry about how I will advertise just start counting the money in your head and be happy I am dealing with your problem.”

Becky pulled up the listing for a zoo that closed years ago and bought it for herself. Step one complete. Now she will make them a spectacle and even sell them with a way to control them somehow… She needed to figure out that detail out. Frisk will get upset and show up and she will kill her somehow someway… A good plan needs though a good start and this is one.

Sans had Alphys gather all the monsters outside in the dark. He’d told them he had something to speak with them about, but that the less humans who knew, the better.

“A-All right S-Sans. Do y-you want Frisk to k-know?” Alphys asked pushing up her glasses.

“for now, i’m keeping it even from her. as i said, the less who are aware we’re doing anything the better. thing is, HAM isn’t likely the only group of humans that hate us. that want to see us in collars... we need to protect ourselves. anything you can come up with in terms of building stuff, do so, Al and anyone who can help you in that field should.”

“I can p-probably make e-emergency shelters. It is e-easy to do.”

“we’re going to need more than just shelters Al. we need defense in case of fights... ways to escape because i’m the only monster here who can teleport.”

“L-lethal or non-l-lethal.”

“make it both, we don’t know who we’ll be dealing with; some will deserve death for whatever they try while others the offense won’t be big enough for that. only use lethal force if you feel it threatens your existence or the secrets of monsterkind.”

“I w-will make as much as I c-can but I will h-hide it downstairs. F-frisk is afraid of the basement.” He didn’t blame her for that.

“good, as for the rest of us... Undyne, you and Papyrus are in charge of teaching fighting and strategy.”

“I c-can make even magic s-strengtheners as well… I been working on t-teleporting mats as w-well.”

“make what you can and bring it to us for testing.” Alphys nods as she texted Undyne to go meet her down there to help clean up the place.

“I-I will make i-it so.”

Frisk hung out with Lilly and Papyrus at the table wondering where Sans went but it was okay. He probably had work.

“I am so glad you guys are so happy. I am hoping I can borrow Lilly for house shopping is that okay Papyrus?”

“CERTAINLY! I HAVE SOME THINGS I NEED TO DO ANYWAY. FIRST I NEED TO FIND THAT BROTHER OF MINE.” He walked off, someone had told him about the gathering but not why.

“Oh… I wonder what it is about?” Frisk said, muttering to herself as Lilly waved goodbye to Papyrus.

“It is probably nothing. I wouldn’t stress so much. We have enough on our plates as it is. Maybe it is about our weddings or about getting more stones?” Lilly was trying to be optimistic. Frisk was not so sure because Sans hasn’t left her out of anything as of yet. Except in the last run…

Things moved quickly and almost two weeks had passed. Frisk found another realtor and signed papers for several apartments. She had to put up the hospital, her home, in case she failed to make the payments. It felt odd between Frisk and Sans. She would try to talk to him, but she was constantly either on the phone or he was hanging out in the basement. She respected his privacy but it still felt like she was sleeping with a stranger. Frisk even found herself waking up and he wouldn’t be there. It made her extremely sad. She made through the last couple of days in a fog.

“Frisk… you need to see this.” Lilly said to Frisk. Frisk fell asleep on the couch because she was working on more legal paperwork that she worked on all night.. She was working on making the bill “Save All Monsters” on the ballets. Frisk slightly frowned it was another night where she didn’t see Sans again; if she didn’t talk to Papyrus, and knew he was okay, she would say he was kidnapped at this point.

“Did you sleep here all night?” Lilly said recognizing that Frisk is still wearing the same outfit from yesterday. She asked Papyrus about what happened but he said it was for her safety that she didn’t know. Even then she felt sorry for Frisk as she didn’t think Sans even told her that much. Did she sleep out here on purpose? Was she trying to get Sans attention? It didn’t seem to work and she could see the disappointment in Frisk’s eyes.

“Umm... yeah… I just got busy with paperwork.” Frisk looked towards her room as she looked back towards Lilly. “What did you want me to see?” Lilly pulled out her cellphone and streamed a commercial.

“You have always wanted to see a monster but who wants to take that risk of meeting them face to face? Come on down to monster zoo. Not only do we have monsters in individual spaces with a barrier around each area to protect you but you can also purchase them to take them home. I worked with some magical individuals and they created a spell to chain them to you. Enjoy them without worry for any attempt to hurt you or the family they will be eliminated immediately.” It was a random person voice who says this as Frisk rubbed her forehead as she began to weep.

Sans was tired, but he walked up behind them in time to hear the last bit.

“i knew something was going to end up happening.” He mutters.

“Sans...I ..” She looked at him than away. Frisk hadn’t really seen him and a part of her just missed him in general.

“it’s not your fault.”

“Yeah... I know….” Frisk mutters as she looked away a little anger in her tone. She felt that she missed something.

“let’s talk a bit shall we?” He murmurs, he had a feeling this could be a long night...

“I am going to leave you guys alone…” Lilly said reading the room as she left the pair and mouths to Sans.

“Good luck... she is just sad... and misses you” She than waved at Sans before leaving. He waved back, yeah... this could be a long night indeed... he just hoped this didn’t go wrong.

“How have you been? I believe you go by Sans… right?” She said icely as she still cried. He hasn’t been around at all it felt like for days. They used to make love daily and since that day he hasn’t even touched her like that. He winced at the icy reception.... Okay, he probably deserved that....

“i’ve been busy with the others, i wish it hadn’t been like this.” He replies after a moment. She sighed trying to recollect herself as she picked up the papers from around her and sorting them a bit before setting them aside. Not that he would care that she been working her ass off to get this going but fine let’s see what he has been up to.

“What have you been up to then?” Frisk said with a calm tone.

“training.” Frisk closed her eyes as she sighed again. She didn’t want a war on her hands.

“For what?” She whispered hoping that her fears were not going to be realized.

“for inevitably. a lot of the others don’t have my skills... they needed to be taught to defend themselves against things like that commercial. because until politics makes us citizens.... every monster is fair game... like some wild animal, even if they are free.”

“You kept this away from me because….? Did you think I want the monsters to be defenseless?”

“no, but at the time we began this i was very apprehensive, i still am somewhat. It’s not that i don’t trust you; but speaking of things means others might overhear. the fewer who know the less likely it is that the wrong ears catch wind.”

“Is that why when I see other monsters they start talking in hushed tones… I am working hard over here and you ….” She could feel her voice crack as the stress was really getting to her. It wasn’t enough that she opened her home to them but her mate did this… not a stranger but her mate.

“i know you are... and i know you mean the best for us. i’m just doing my best to help them too.”

“Yeah... I know…” She tried to calm down as she kept looking at her engagement ring and reminding herself it is the best for the whole group. He gently put a hand on her arm.

“it’s been rough... i think my brother is right. we need a break away from this... some time to relax a little.” She wanted to pull on her arm to break away but she fought against herself just glad for even this moment. Her eyes still didn’t meet his as she tried to think what to do and say.

“I would say we do... but we don’t have that luxury Sans… the zoo is going to be open and I can’t …” Frisk broke down crying the stress was too much. He put his arms around her gently, this was really stressful for them both.

“I am trying so hard... I want to be a good mate…. but... I feel so alone.”

“i know, i’m sorry for that.” He nuzzles against her.

“You didn’t even realize I didn’t go to bed yesterday…I waited for you here on the couch… and … I am so tired… I thought when I became your mate that we wouldn’t have secrets.” Her hand wiping away her tears. He grimaces a little. He’d been too exhausted to notice that was what she was doing; his mind had simply made up the excuse that she’d have gone to bed later...

“i’m so sorry... “

“You know the worst part… I would ask your brother if you were okay… because I didn’t see you that day. I thought one day you were dusted because I didn’t see you for almost 48 hours.” She wiped away the rest of her tears spilling her guts out. He didn’t say anything to that, simply listening now. He felt terrible. He knew he should have found some way to do this better... to at least communicate a little... He felt ashamed it had gone so far.

“It is your way isn’t... just shutting people out?”

“i never meant to shut you out.”

“I just wished I got to see you at least... an hour a day ... just so I knew you were okay… so maybe we can talk or cuddle… or ... I thought that you hated me. That you regretted being my mate. That I was holding you back.” The tears started to stream down her face as she just let them roll down it. He gently wiped them away, well, if he didn’t feel like an ass before he sure did now.

“i could never hate you.” He murmurs after a moment.

“I can’t either... and it makes me so frustrated.” She sees the pain in his face and even though she wanted him to feel the exact way she did a part of her wanted him happy as she gently cupped his face and she met his forehead with her own.

“Please... don’t... leave me... I need you. You are my everything.”

“i could never leave you. I am bound to you.... I am yours.” He murmurs softly.

“I missed you so much... you have no idea. If I knew we were doing that soul bound thing… you can see how it hurt not having you around.” She nuzzled into his neck as she gently wrapped her arms around him.

“yeah... i’d have known sooner. i have no excuse for being so stupid.”

“I am surprised Papyrus didn’t mention anything. I asked him pretty much daily how you were.”

“he was in on it too the whole time. he probably just didn’t know how much he was supposed to say.”

“You said about a break… what kind of break? You can’t mean more separation between us... right?”

“i meant we need to a break from the rest of the world, to just enjoy being together.”

Tears fell down her face again as she broke the hug.

“Mr. you owe me one hell of a date... I want roses and the whole nine yards. You owe me that.” Frisk said. He nods a little, he’d need to talk to Lilly to get what she meant by that... and to pull it off too.

“I am going to go upstairs and change… I am still wearing yesterday’s clothes... when will this date be and do I need to bring overnight clothes?” Frisk asked wiping the tears again.

“hmmm, not sure, give me at least an hour to get back to you on that.” She nodded and went upstairs to change. He hunted down Lilly the moment that she had headed upstairs. He was going to need some advice for this....

She was in the kitchen teasing Papyrus on how he cooks his spaghetti.

“No, no you don’t need to add a whole bottle of garlic in there nooo..” She teased as they were fighting over the bottle of garlic. Sans cleared his throat a little when he found her in the kitchen with his brother. She handed Papyrus the garlic.

“sorry to interrupt... but uh... can i borrow LIlly for a moment brother?”

“He will be fine I just like to tease him right Paps?” She said jokingly as smiled at him.

“Oh Go On, This Thing Will Get Cooked Faster Anyway Without Her Trying To Horde The Ingredients.”

“He keeps wanting to put the whole spice rack into it but I like cooking with him anyway. This is our thing we do everyday.”

“that’s typical.” He replies, heading out of the kitchen, he hoped his brother wasn’t in the same boat he was... though from the looks of things it seemed his brother was a lot smarter than he’d been about all of this... She followed him and took him to her room and locked it.

“I figured you want to talk to me in private. What is it Sans?” Lilly took his hand gently into hers.

“i need some advice... i... kinda really fucked up... and i thought you would be the best one to help me.”

“Yeah… you kinda did. I tried to cheer her up but she couldn’t und- You know me telling you the story about she probably already told you won’t cheer you up one bit. Okay… so what did you tell her?”

“well, i didn’t go into detail but i did tell her the truth...” He briefly explained the conversation he’d had with her and his confusion over what she’d meant.

“She doesn’t really want roses first of all. It is an expression meaning to go all out meaning she wants a really good date…..” Lilly started to type something in the phone and nodded still listening. 

“i kinda got that... but i figured if anyone would know how to give her something like that... it’d be you since you two are so close. i know some things, but not everything.”

“Well next time … hopefully there is not a next time just give her a quick text at least to say you are thinking about her or a peck on the cheek. I know she told me that she misses your intimate times... which is way too much info for my taste.” A little beep goes off on the phone as it seems whatever she did it went through.

“I made a reservation at a bed and breakfast near a beach about 300 miles away. It will be a overnight thing. I also got some flowers sent there and several little things she likes. Plus I made sure there is some new sleepwear for you both and a horseback ride around the park. The bed and breakfast apparently has a fantastic view of the night sky so you can have a romantic evening.”

“i owe you one.”

“Frisk is basically my sister, you take care of her and we are even.” He nods a little,

“i can promise that.”

“Also, ... can you convince Papyrus to use less garlic in his sauce?...” She asked innocently.

“sure, anything else?”

“A million dollars, world peace, and Papyrus taking me on to a drive in movie.”

“the first one is doable, the second is a work in progress and the third... i’ll see what i can do.” Lilly sent a text to Sans the location of the bed and breakfast. It looked like a brick cottage by the beach.

“These are individual cabins just show the owner around there this and they will give you the keys.”

“ok. what did you put the reservation under by the way?”

“Your name of course… Sans Gaster.” She smiled and kiddingly punches his arm.

“ok.”

“It is for tomorrow so no saving the world until then.”


	29. Chapter 29

“got it. i’ll send paps to do that if it needs saving.” He replies back jokingly. She laughs a little.

“I know she sounded harsh from what you said but honestly all I heard from my point of view is that she loves you deeply. That kind of love hurts when it is not seen to or controlled. I think she got a little spoiled by your constant attention that is why it hurt so bad.” 

“yeah, that was my own fault.”

“Hey… don’t put it all on yourself. She could have met you halfway somehow. Look this is just stressful. You guys will get away… find a little romance and you will be right as rain.”

“yeah... but i’ll be honest... i’m still not sure why she ever decided to pick me. remind me to tell you some time.”

“Sans… I think sometimes there is no answer why we do what we do but you should ask her yourself.” She said and hugged him trying to give him comfort.

“if i ever manage the nerve to, i will.”

“Tomorrow … do it and it will strengthen your bond. You might even see a new side of her.” She smiled as she broke the hug and unlocked the door to her room.

“i dunno if i have the guts for that honestly.”

“You don’t have any in the first place… Sans the one thing I know about you is when push comes to shove you will do what you have to for your mate. Well it is time to see if you are at the edge what do you do?” He couldn’t argue there, even if she didn’t know the truth of how he and Frisk met yet. Lilly looked at him.

“You can stay here as long as you need to think but I would start packing and maybe hint at that to Frisk... I wouldn’t tell her where you guys are going but help her pick out the clothes.” He nods.

“should probably talk to Paps though first... just so he doesn’t over garlic your meal.” He replies after a second and was gone. Lilly nodded thanking him mentally for that as she went to check on Frisk. She knocked on Frisk’s door as she answered she was wiping some tears still as Lilly hugged her gently soothing her woes.

“hey bro. got a moment? i heard something that you might want to hear... about your future mate anyway. nothing serious, but... ”

“It is okay Frisk. It is fine… Sans is planning a little getaway for you guys.”

“So he isn’t mad at me?” Frisk said wondering as she felt terrible for calling him out like that.

“No he is not mad and neither of you should be at each other,, not really… You guys are on the same team working for the same goal. Just you guys are approaching it two different directions. He is making everyone safe while you are giving them the key to their locks. I mean one can have their freedom but if you don’t know how to handle yourself than you are doomed out there. The same can be said about your stance… you can arm to the teeth and still be outgunned and be in the same circumstances. You guys just need to get away for a little bit everyone will be fine and when you guys get back than we will break out everyone in the first mine and work on the zoo. Okay?” Frisk nodded appreciating the calm that Lilly brought with her as she patted her back before leaving her alone. Lilly went downstairs joining Sans and Papyrus noticing Papyrus taking notes.

“Hey guys… what’s cooking?” She laughed at her little pun. Sans chuckled as well.

“i don’t think i can stand the heat so don’t mind me if i vamoose...”

“Oh Frisk is waiting for you Sans.” Lilly went up to Papyrus wondering what they were talking about.

“good to know.” He walked out of the kitchen.

“Did you guys have a nice talk Papyrus?” Lilly hoped he got the message about cutting back on the garlic. She was not going to fight off vampires anytime soon.

“We Did Indeed!”

Frisk was pacing back and forth in her bedroom thinking about what Lilly said. She was right of course but a part of her had the right to be mad right? Though, he seemed genuinely sorry… If they were going to be mates there is a give and take she needed to learn to be a little more flexible even if she didn’t get to hold him all the time but maybe next time wouldn’t happen so… no need to worry right? Sans was pretty sure this wasn’t going to be easy, but he was glad for the help nonetheless. He gently rapped on the door.

“Who’s there?” Frisk asked as she pondered what she would say when she saw Sans.

“meat.”

“Meat who?” Frisk said coming to the door knowing exactly who it was.

“open the door to meat a sorry bonehead.” She opened the door and looked into his eye lights. Frisk could never hold a grudge against him. He was holding a single flower in a pot; the flower wasn’t very big, it was about the size of her hand, but it would grow with age. It glowed softly letting her know that this little flower had magic and it was a soft blue in color.

“Sans… you didn’t need to get me anything.” Frisk looked at him softly as she took the flower and looked how beautiful it was.

“i thought you might like one though. it might be tiny, but it has a little message for you.”

“Really?” Frisk touched the flower gently making sure not to press on it too hard as she let Sans into the room as she closed the door to give them privacy.

The little flower echoed in a small voice, well, more like it spoke softly in his.

“i like you forever, i’ll love you for always, as long as my soul shines my dearest you’ll be.” Frisk gently set the pot on the window sill to let it get light and without a single word she went up to Sans and kissed him deeply. She missed him so much. He returned the kiss lovingly.

“I am sorry...I shouldn’t have been so hard on you… I been stressed and I took it out on you… Lilly is right we are on the same team… but I am on your team always.”

“we’ve both been stressed sweetheart. i’ll always be here for you in any way i can be.”

“Next time… you decide to keep quiet please just say that you are doing this to keep me safe or something…”

“next time i’m just going to tell you. even if it’s not everything.” He nuzzled against her.

“Next time… I hope there isn’t a next time... I missed snuggling with you…” She kissed his neck gently.

  
  
  


“ What did you guys talk about?” Lilly softly asked.

“O-Oh Well... He Was Telling Me Some Tips He’d Learned About Cooking And... Was Telling Me About This Trip.... And What Happened With Frisk...”

“Ahhh... Tell me more about this trip…” Her arms wrapped around his neck gently.

“Well He Didn’t Say Where They Were Going... Just That He Was Planning A Surprise Destination For Her To Make Up For Things. I Swear, He Can Be So Absent Minded Sometimes.”

“I know… but he has a good soul like you. That is why I noticed you always let Frisk know that he is okay.” He flushed a litte.

“W-well S-someone Had To!”

“No.. you didn’t but you did it because you cared and that is why I love you... that and your fantastic shade of orange you have on your face.”

“Nyeh?!” The last part caught him by surprise and just made him flush a darker shade.

“I do… I love everything about you Papyrus. The nights we share…” She murmurs the last part as she looked up into his eye lights. He flushed a darker shade, but smiled lovingly at her.

“It Should Be Ready Soon.”

“What is?” Lilly asked wondering what he meant.

“The Meal.... “

  
  


Frisk broke away from Sans and looked into his eye lights.

“So … you should tell me about our date? I think… you should give me a hint or two.”

“hmmm, well i did come over to help you pack.”

“Or undress myself….” She said as she was already pinned to the bed.

“that too.”

“The question is do you deserve this until tomorrow….” Frisk teased him by kissing around his teeth.

“who said it was about me?” He replies gently.

“Hmm… .but you do get a sense of pleasure of it too... though…” Frisk says teasing him further as she kissed his jawline and work her way down his neck a little.

“hmmm, maybe not the same you do.” He replies as he shifts to nip a little at her neck, his hands lightly stroking her hips.

“I really did miss you... I missed talking to you, joking with you, your little puns, the way you look at me, the way you touch me, the way you make my heart pound...every time I see you…” Frisk looked into his eye lights trying not to ruin the moment. He met her gaze.

“i missed being with you, hearing your laughter, seeing your eyes sparkle... watching your beauty shine through like a star just coming out... “ He trailed gentle kisses along her neck. Frisk kissed his teeth gently and lovingly.

It was than his phone rang as she she moaned slightly into their kiss as they stopped for a moment. It was Alphys calling for Sans to try the teleportation pad unaware that the two were catching up on lost time.

“Just when it was getting good… either way Sans we are good now... If you need to take that call go ahead if you don’t than it is good too. Either way… I will be here for you alone.” Frisk said looking at Sans wondering what his response will be. She wouldn’t be angry at him if he needed to go... they will have tomorrow but she did really like this moment a lot too. Sans shot off a text then tossed the phone across the room to kiss her adoringly.

Sans: ask Undyne, i’m busy.

  
  


Frisk returned the kiss as her arms wrapped around him bringing him closer to her. She was more important to him at the moment than testing some random device. He could test it later himself, for the moment she was the only thing in his world and he was going to spend the rest of the evening making her feel like a goddess being worshipped.

“Where were we…” Frisk muttered into Sans ears seductively. Her hands gently teasing his shirt. He skimmed his hands down her breasts gently as he trailed kisses along her collar instead of actually giving any sort of answer.

“Hmm… should I just not pack ...aahhh... anything for the ... mmmhhhmmm day trip.” She moaned as he teased certain areas staying unusually quiet.

“we can pack in the morning.” He replied softly before sliding the material away to tease one breast with his tongue. She moaned softly as she kissed his neck her hands teasing his shirt up. He won’t win this one side getting pleasure unless he used his magic against her.

He wasn’t adverse to that though as his magic flares a little, summoning a couple extra hands to help him slip her out of her clothes, one teasing her other breast as his free hand slid down to her core, lightly teasing the folds with his fingertips. She moaned softly as he teased her and she teased his soul out of him missing the feel of his soul in her hands. His soul is the northern light in her life as she kissed it deeply and lovingly.

He arched, crying out in pure pleasure; his soul seemed to quiver in her hands. She continued to heatedly kiss the soul, it felt like forever since they last made love; it seemed like everything was new again. It always felt like the first time with her, how she did that he’d never know, but he loved it. Her tongue traced up his soul as her hand traced his body trying to remember every detail in her mind.

“Hmm...Sans… I love the feel of you… all of you…” She moaned as she said it as seductively as possible. He quivered, he was definitely losing this battle that was for sure... Even as he slid his fingers into her he was completely absorbed in her; whimpering from the pleasure she caused; his magic quickly forming as pleasure and lust surged through him.

“Sans… god…” She moaned as she nibbled on his soul a little as her eyes glazed over with pleasure her kisses to the soul were heated and fast as he continued to tease her womanhood. He found a spot that made her shiver and turn her quickly into a moaning mess. He took advantage of this information, adding pressure to this spot as he continued to tease her. She arched her back into the probing as she was losing all focus around her as he became the only thing to her. She lustfully licked and teased his soul as she grinded against him wanting more.

“f-fuck sweetheart....” He groans, his fingers slip out of her, replaced quickly by his member. A whimper came out of her as the pleasure hit her quickly with him entering her. She grinded against after she adjusted to him.

“Sans…. don’t…. Hold ….back…” She whined with her unsteady breaths. She continued to kiss his soul lustfully. He shuddered, nipping at her throat, scraping her skin with his fangs as he quivered; thrusting hard and fast as pleasure and instinct took over. Frisk liked this side of him…. she’d never experienced it before but the pleasure came fast and it felt so good.

“Don’t stop….” She moaned she wanted to push him to be free. To be the monster he was... that he hid from the rest of the world… the side only she would ever see... Her body grinded against his as she nibbled at his soul still.

A pleasured purr rumbled in him as he continued thrusting, his hands dug in the sheets beneath her; eye lights shining like twin stars but at the same time almost feral in the shape they’d shifted to. Frisk bit his soul a little bit, not too hard but just enough to send a deep pleasure through him. A keening pleasure came from him at the bite. She was at the edge and she wanted to give him all the pleasures that she could give him. Frisk moaned loudly with each thrust as her body arched up into him, her womanhood threaten to betray her as she knew she couldn’t hold out much longer. He bit her shoulder, not hard enough to pierce the skin though as he shuddered with the force of the pleasure. Her womanhood clasped onto his magic as she gave into the pleasure as she moaned from when he bit her shoulder. Her body arched deeply into him as she met his mouth and kissed him deeply. His tongue tangled with hers as he kept up the pace, pushing them towards the edge. She moaned deeply as she could feel herself give into the pleasure again and collapsed into his arms.

“Sans…” She moaned into him. He nuzzled against her neck as he released with a final thrust. Frisk kissed his teeth gently. She pulled the blankets around them and the pillows to them. “I have to ask you a question…” Frisk said wondering.

“okay.”

“I have to know… are you getting ... god this is an embarrassing question… satisfied? You know completely… sometimes I feel that you don’t get that ...umm… release…”

“i can only imagine what would cause such a thing. i’m more than simply satisfied each time sweetheart.” A soft purr seems to underline his words.

“You seemed a little more animalistic this time… I like that... it was a real turn on.” He flushes a little, a mix of embarrassed pleasure.

“er... well... i’m edging on my heat...” He says after a moment.

“Hmm… are you going to be okay or will we need to find a place... just the two of us… locked away…”

“i’ll be alright.” She giggled as she offered him a couple of days of just her as she kissed his teeth gently.

“When will it hit Sans? You mention a little about it before.” She snuggled into him.

“i have about a week. this is the warning period.”

“What can I do to make it easier on you… just let me know.”

“i’ll let you know if you can.”

“Sans… remind me to teach you to read between the lines sometime… let me try one more time… I am always willing to give you a hand or offer my lips to service…” He blinked then flushed a dark blue.

“heh... i uh... guess i’m still scrambled from you to have missed that the first time.”

“It is okay… I will just need to rub it in and grind the point till you scream at me…” She teased.He buried his head against her in embarrassment, but he liked the sound of that honestly... he’d have to be nuts not to...

“Oooh… I defiantly blew it this time... but you can thrust that I will get it right next time or you might just burst... squirting all over.” She can do this all day as she watched him blush like crazy. This was a punishment that she can deal to him. She pushed his head out from her chest so he would have to make eye contact with her as she licked her lips and gently nibbles on them. He shook with laughter, his eye lights were bright when he met her gaze.

“you spoil me.” He murmurs.

“Now that should be my line… since I spoiled you tonight... tomorrow will I be spoiled on our date?” She said with a yawn at the end. Sans definitely could wear her out as she could feel sleep take over. Frisk felt the sores now after the love making was done. It didn’t hurt to bad but she could feel it. The bite was going to leave a bruise and she could feel some scratches against the side of her torso when he was near the end… Her hand grazed the areas softly. He lightly ran his hands across the various spots, a bit of healing magic soothing each.

“well, that is the intention.”

“Good… I look forward to it…” Frisk yawned once more as she cuddled into him falling to sleep quickly. He drifted off, feeling safe and relaxed in her embrace.

The next morning came with Sans phone text message alert.

Alphas: T-the teleporter w-works… it u-uses a lot of m-magic but we w-we can t-transport about 20 monsters p-per charge.

Sans: it needs to be a personal one, not a group one. this is the last time i’m responding to you for the next 24 hrs. If you need something talk to Lilly or Pap.

“Is everything okay…” Frisk yawned as she stretched.

“yeah, she just wanted to text me some info on an invention’s success.” He pockets the phone. “how do you feel?” He’d done some more healing on her when he’d woke up before she had, but he wasn’t usually the best for this sort of thing.

“I feel good… I missed waking up next to you. I haven’t slept as well until last night.”

“yeah, i don’t sleep very well without you nearby either.”

“Come on let’s get ready for the date… unless you plan to hang out with the rest of the gang?” She head to the closet still in the buff looking at the clothes wondering what she would need to take.

“nope.” He helps her pick out a few outfits without saying why. She looked at the bikini he picked with the little skulls all across it and smiled.

“Ahh.. Do you like the bikini? I been wanting to wear it for awhile…” Frisk said as she packed it all in the suitcase. She wore a summer blue dress with flats and a sun hat. Frisk still had no idea where they were going but apparently it was going to be warm. She took his hand and kissed his cheek.

“Should we tell everyone goodbye or … we just going to disappear?”

“Paps is going to tell them. we just get to leave.”

“How are we going to get there? Sea, ship, airplane, flying carpet, or you Sans?” She teased as grabbed her suitcase in her hand ready to go. There is a knock on the door.

“Hey it’s me Lilly I got a small present for Sans…” Lilly had Alphys work on a small facial disguise it is a human like mask for Sans so that way she can present the reservation without scaring away the owner.

“thanks.” He took the mask.

“Good luck Sans. I am rooting for you.” Lilly said closing the door behind her. He fiddled with the mask in the mirror a while before satisfied that it didn’t look too unnatural.

“Wow Sans… you look good as a human… but then again… I prefer you…”

“heh, thanks sweetheart.” He pulled on some latex gloves then taking hold of her he teleported them to the cabin. He then led her to the main building where he knew they’d have to meet the owner to get the keys.

“Welcome to the bed and breakfast. Do you lovely couple have any reservations?” Said a older gentlemen. Frisk blushed a little.

“yes, actually.” The man looked at the ticket and nodded.

“That cabin way down there is for honeymooners. You must have just got hitch. Congrats.” Frisk blushed wildly.

“guilty. thanks.”

“I can see why, a pretty bride like that if I was younger and much more fit I would go trying to marry her myself.” He teased gently as Frisk blushed wildly. Sans simply smiled in reply and waited for the keys. The old man retrieved the keys and handed to him.

“There is a couple of places that deliver here and the only thing we ask is that we keep this place clean. We believe in that Earth is a one time thing, keep it clean.”

“makes perfect sense.”


	30. Chapter 30

“Have a great time folks!” He smiled as he sat on the rocking chair on the porch.

“thanks.” He led her back to the cabin, unlocked it and then picked her up with a grin, carrying her inside bridal style. She blushed widely she didn’t expect this at all. As she kiddingly kicked her legs gently.

“Eeek…” She laughed. He chuckled at this and the door gently shut behind them and the lock clicked. The cabin was really nice it could easily fit about 6-8 people in the living room/ kitchen area and there was couple of rooms but there was a fire pit in the middle and a round couch that surrounded it. Also, there was a love seat. A little kit by the fire which included the making of smores and popcorn.

“Damn… this place is nice...oh my god Sans you got me some lilies….How did you know I love lilies….” They were sitting on the couch with chocolates.

“had a little help.” She kissed him still holding onto him.

“You are earning tonight mr….”

“where to first?”

“Should we make smores and cuddle?”

“sounds good, though you’ll have to teach me what this smore thing is.” He said as he carried her over to the fire. She sat on his lap and took one of the metal rods that was lying nearby. He watched her with open curiosity.

“So we take a marshmellow it is basically just sugar... here try one.” She stuck one in his mouth as she grabbed another and put it on the stick.

“not as sweet as you, but good.”

“See it will melt but if you get it just right it will get crispy on the outside and gooey in the center.. .though most end up catching it on fire because the sugars are concentrated and it causes it catch on fire.” She put the marshmallow slightly above letting it brown slowly. 

He attempted it and, of course, his caught fire, though he blew it out. She laughed a little.

“It is okay...everyone eventually burns theirs but it still will make a great smore…” She grabbed the hershey bar and broke it half placing it on the side of the graham crackers around it and pulling it off making it a smore.

“guess i blew the first one... oh well. at least i have you to get me out of a sticky situation.”

“Here I thought I was the only one going to blow things... and again be the only one getting sticky…” She handed him the smore she made with his marshmallow than doing the same with hers.

“but you have such a sweet center.” He says before taking a bite of the smore.

“I do but I like to suck my candies down... and lick up the gooey centers.”

“and here i thought i was the one doin’ the licking.”

“Well see when I think about licking I think of a lollipop. You start by taking your tongue making sure you taste it really well and then you proceed to placing it in your mouth and just sucking it until you reach the candy core.” She made two more smores for the pair.

“ah, but we didn’t have lollipops down there... the treats we made were small pies and after you took a first bite you could get all the warm, wonderful juices by using your tongue.”

“Hmm… sounds delicious… you know the only question I have to ask is why were you eating a pie like that in the first place.” Frisk teased as she kissed his teeth gently. Her mind drifting having a different idea of what he meant but she couldn’t help but kid him.

“because that was the best part of the pie.” He replies with a smile.

“We should go for a midnight dip … what do you say? Just you and me.”

“sure. remind me sometime when we’re home and i’ll make you one of those pies. i think you’ll enjoy it.”

“Here I thought it was a metaphor for something else.” She smiled.

“it was, but it’s still a real thing too.” He replies with a bit of a smirk.

“I am going to look around it seems your little helper left you presents.” Frisk said looking around.

“so it seems.” He replies thoughtfully. She headed upstairs and she busted out laughing.

“Sans... who was your helper… There is like enough sex items… wow… I feel sorry for anyone who had to put these items here… they must have blushed like crazy. Oh lord… Sans… Sans you have to see all the things up here.” There was a mount where a person can be chained. He took the mask off and shook his head a little as he set it aside. geez Lilly... i really DO owe you... He thought as he followed her to the upstairs room to see what was there.

“Man… we can have a lot of fun… there are whips and chains and toys.”

“holy... well... i guess they wanted to cover all the bases with this but goodness...”

“Umm… no I think it is all your helper… look all new… tags and plastic still on the items. I won’t use a used … toy...”

“my “helper” has quite the imagination. and i don’t blame you there.”

“How are we supposed to take all this home?” She blushed trying to think of who would come up with all of this… Frisk laughed at one piece. 

“i’ll worry about that later.”

“Turn around a second this will only take me a minute…”

“alright.” He did as she instructed. She took off her clothes and put on the leather boots with the leather skirt and leather tank crop top and she took the whip and snapped it behind Sans. He jumped a little in surprise.

“You been a naughty boy….” She whispered into his ear canal with a laugh. He flushed.

“Turn around…” Frisk said with a stern voice as she tried not to laugh. She use the back of the whip to make him turn around by using the whip as a guide. He turned.

“Tell me what do you think of this outfit….” She still tried to hold the stern look by a smile was cracking underneath. Frisk felt like either she was a biker chick or one of those S&M people.

“i... uh... don’t think i got enough room in my skull to think and look at the same time...”

“Better learn how to...or I will whip you into shape…” She giggled a little.

“does that mean i won’t be round anymore?” He asked, teasing a little.

“Hmm…. now that would be a interesting exercise routine getting boned so much that you are no longer round… I am pretty sure everyone would sign up for that.” He laughed.

“yeah, i’m sure they would.”

A text message comes in for Sans it is from Lilly as his ringtone went off.

Lilly: OMG ….okay I had help from Alphys on the bedroom stuff... she said she would “take care of it…” just saw the bill and the items… I am not that kind of person... honestly and if this gets back to Papyrus that he thinks I am this kind of person I will die… I just got silk pjs for you guys... and small romantic foods, flowers, arranged for the horse back ride…. Going to have to personally kill Alphys for all this embarrassment

Sans glanced at his phone and started laughing.

Sans: you sure about that? anyway, i kinda figured not all of this was you.

Frisk looked at Sans questionably as he laughed.

Lilly: Thank Asgore… Oh goodness now Papyrus got me saying that too… Anyway NO NO NO NO No….Oh don’t forget at 1pm the horse carriage ride… don’t get too swept away

“Okay what is so funny?” Frisk finally asked as the leather felt sticky against her flesh.

“if ya promise not to say anything i’ll show ya.” She stuck out her pinky.

“I pinky swear I won’t.” He chuckles at this and turns the phone around so she can read the texts herself. She busted out laughing.

“Wow… .Alphys has a dirty little mind doesn’t she…” Frisk blushed a little still wearing the little getup than she looked at the clock on the wall it was around noonish.

“Okay so we have about two hours before the horse carriage ride… do we want to eat or play?”

“or both?”

“How do we even do that?” She asked curiously and with a teasing tone. Frisk put her finger up and ran downstairs and went to the refrigerator and grabbed as many finger foods as she could and placed it all on a platter and brought it upstairs. She placed the platter on the bed and she smiled wickedly at Sans.

“Are you ready for some fun?” She pointed towards the wall with chains to hang a person on. She raised her eyebrows at him.

“i like the way you think.”

“The question is who gets locked up…” She used the back of the whip pushing him towards the wall teasing him.

“uh... well i’m the one unarmed... “ Frisk kissed him gently as she helped him remove his shirt and pants.

“Indeed you are...but still I always valued your opinion over everyone else…You can choose…” He gently kissed her nose with a smile.

“hmm, how about we take turns then?”

“I like that idea...to be honest this leather outfit… is not that comfortable… it is like super sticky…” She commented as she pulled the shirt as it seemed to stick to her. Frisk kissed him lovingly as she pushed him into the cuffs and locking him in.

“How to do this... ahhh yes... let’s see what toys our little elf left us to ...make it more fun shall we?” He flushes, watching her. She went to the little toys there was a lot and some of them Frisk didn’t even know existed. Frisk picked up the little electronic massage which is made for massages, some lube that is supposed to heat up a little, and what look like a ring for which Frisk figured it had to be for his member. She shrugged taking them over.

“I figured you don’t want something shoved up your butt…” Frisk teased looking at him. “I thought about grabbing the gag but I do love hearing you moan…if it gets too much the safe word...will be...hmm... OH I know, banana; it is simple and easy to remember.”

“what butt?” He replied though he nods a little at the suggestion of the safe word.

“True... I guess I never thought of you without a ... hmm… my mind naturally gives you human elements I guess... sorry love… oh by the way in about 30 seconds I am going to be merciless on you so if you want to tell me this is the time to do it.” Frisk was looking at the other items as she found a portable stripper pole she put up while waiting for Sans to say his piece.

“no need to be sorry... magic is pretty flexible ya know. not sure i know what to say though...”

“Let me know if there is anything… in particular you don’t want me to do... like maybe or if there is something you fantasized about never told me about.” She put the whip on the bed not really wanting to whip Sans. Frisk look at Sans with a smile.

“hmm, just keep me away from needles and i think we’ll be good.”

“Will do babe… Love you…” She kissed him heatedly before beginning to torture him. He didn’t have time to do more than return the kiss. Frisk went up to him and started to kiss his body every piece of him. Her hand scratching softly against his bones. As she started to head south she made sure to kiss his pelvic area generously before moving down.

He trembled a little, he’d no idea just how sensitive he could be to her, whimpering a little from the feel of her kisses and gentle scratching along his bones. She grabbed the little electronic massager and summoned his soul placing the pads gently on there and putting it back into his body as she took the little remote and turned it on sending vibrations through him. A yelp of surprise came first, followed by a groan of pure pleasure.

“You like that don’t ya…” Her hand caressed his body teasing him. He shuddered, whimpering as he tugged against the restraints. Frisk went and teased his lower pelvic area keeping just enough distance that he couldn’t kiss her as she moaned into his ear canal.

“Mmmhhhmmm Sans... I want you so bad…” Frisk liked this control it made her feel powerful. She waited until his magic started to form grabbing the little ring still wondering what its purpose was putting it on the member turning it on as it vibrates a little. He whimpers, shuddering from the pleasure that she sent through him.

She looked at him smiling as she went up to the stripper pole and pressed her body against it as she turned up the strength on the patches just a little bit as she can finally take off the leather clothes. Frisk did it slowly by removing each piece as she sways to a song that wasn’t even playing.

“Are you enjoying yourself? I can’t hear you…” Frisk teased her own body as the clothes started to hit the ground.

“ah! s-sweet stars....” He groans, tugging at the restraints with a soft whine; trying to get closer to her. She wrapped her body around the pole in the nude and whimpered against it as she trailed the pole with her tongue keeping her eyes on Sans.

“Do you want me…? I tell you what...” Frisk went up to him and stroked his member a little as she whispered into his ear. “If you can somehow… ask for me… saying that you need me… I will come to you...That I am the only thing you need. I don’t know if you can or not...” Frisk kissed his neck teasingly.

“i n-need you... always.” He managed through a groan. Frisk smiled as she took the ring off of his member but she turned up the stimuli on his soul to the max.

“f-fuck!” He jolted forward as the pleasure slammed into him, shuddering with the unexpected force. As she leaned into him she unhooked his hands so he can grip her as she grinded into him teasing him further.. Frisk nibbled his neck as she moaned into him. She could felt herself shudder a little as she attempts to unhooks his leg cuffs eventually freeing him from his chains.

His arms went around her, he shuddered as he nipped at her neck, thrusting into her as the pleasure surged through him. Her legs wrapped around him as she moaned into his neck. The pleasure shooting through her was incredible as she was reaching the edge quickly. She kissed him deeply moaning with each thrust. He returned her kiss with heated passion as he pinned her down, a lustful purr rumbling through him.

“Sans… fuck… so good.” Her breathing became uneven as her moans mixed with it. She bit his neck a little bit as he ravished her. Frisk’s eyes clouded with pleasure as she grinded against him as she could feel herself get to the edge. He purred, his grip on her tightening.

“f-fuck sweetheart... i love it when you say my name.” He murmured against her neck as he shuddered with the pleasure, pushing them both towards that edge. She was a trembling mess as her womanhood clasped over his member giving into her pleasures as she moaned into him. He wasn’t far behind her. Trembling in the pleasure they shared as he held tight to her. She reached for the controller turning off the electronic so that the stimulation would seize.

“God... that was…” She was still breathing hard. “That was intense…”

“..y-yeah... t-that..... was.”

“Should I take the patches off or leave them on…” Frisk teased whispering into his ear canal giggling a bit.

“mmmm, leave ‘em for the moment.” She looked at him with a little amused look as she shrugged, realizing they never got to the food and just had fun as her stomach growled.

“I think I forgot lunch… and here I got ketchup for you and everything.”

“we should eat then.”

“We literally have about 30 minutes before the horse carriage ride. Oh… also Lilly mentioned I should tell you this… something about you have a question. If you want you can save the question when I am chained up and then you won’t have to worry about me trying to beat you up if it is bad enough…” Frisk said moving as she got dressed in the dress again relieved to get out of the leather outfit.

“should be enough time to eat and... um, it’s nothing like that... at least, i don’t think it is.” He wasn’t sure how he felt about the fact Lilly had mentioned that... he knew he might have asked this question before... but he didn't remember the answer, or maybe he just didn’t believe it... or something. He wasn’t sure.

“She didn’t tell me anything but she said that if I want to have a good relationship that I need to be open and … oh what else… she reads that dating book so much.” Frisk rubbed her own shoulders a little stiff.

“well, she would know a little then.” He replied as he dressed himself, mulling over whether to ask now or not. Though when he noticed her rubbing her shoulders he settled behind her and lightly worked on them himself, adding a bit of magic to help the muscles relax.

“Look whatever it is I won’t judge... cause you are the judge in this relationship.” She giggled at her own pun. She relaxed at his touch and seemed to melt into it. “If you don’t want to ask I understand that too. Like I never told you how I had gone on a date with a girl before… or the fact that I hated college. Some of the monsters still freak me out even though I try to be all righteous. I have constant doubts…and sometimes I just go with my gut. Sorry I rambled a bit there.” She closed her eyes as she finished rattling off things.

“you don’t need to apologize, i like listening to you.” Frisk grabbed the platter and started to make finger sandwiches and placing in between them after he finished rubbing her back. She handed him a bottle of ketchup.

“Oh I forgot… I met this monster named Grillby and he gave me this special ketchup for you… I thought you might like it so I kept it back for a special occasion.” She was so excited to give it to him.

“ah. he does have a knack for cooking. thanks.” He took a drink from it, mulling it over a long moment before he realized he should say something... because he realized she was just staring at him looking for a reaction as she was eating silently.

“it’s good. i don’t know why Lilly mentioned i had a question because... it’s only half a question really.”

“I think she did it because she knows we don’t really open up very well unless we are confronting each other. It tends to happen at our boiling points not when we are like this.” Frisk was ashamed of herself as she tried to pride herself in that she would allow herself to get that far without talking it out.

“yeah... i guess you’re right about that. and it’s not really a question of trust... just... maybe, fear... not of one another, but of what we fear could happen regardless of how irrational and unlikely it might be... “

“Sans, it is not irrational. Look what happened when we didn’t communicate for two weeks... I just end up a mess. This is a safe place. I swear to you no matter what it is or what you say unless you tell me that you hate me… I will be completely honest with you.” She made sure to make eye contact with him to show how serious she was. He was silent a moment.

“you’re the best thing that ever happened to me. on so many levels... in so many ways... i’ve lost track of it all... of all that you’ve managed to do. and... even with everything that we’ve been through to this point... i still sometimes wake up wondering if it’s even really real... and sometimes i just sort of don’t notice things around me during various times of the day because i find myself wondering when i’ll find myself back in that mine or...” He trailed off a moment, not really wanting to even think of that other time, let alone mention it. She took his hand and rubbed it gently.

“i keep wondering what it is i’m really supposed to do. it seemed so cut and dry that first time... and i keep wondering when things are just going to end... because i just... i can’t wrap my head around why you chose me. or even why you do some of the things you do.” She smiled gently at him and nodded understandingly.

“When I met you last ...time. I got to hang out with your father quite a bit. I would hear stories of how great of a son you were. How you were the leader of sorts of those who couldn’t fight back down there… then I met your brother. Papyrus adores you so much he saw nothing wrong in you... heck I think even with what happened he was adoring you more because you took that responsibility on yourself doing it for all monsterkind. So when you came to get me and when I finally got to meet you I was a little surprised to see someone a little different. At first I didn’t think I would even like you but, you stayed with me overnight and comforted me, even knowing what Henry had planned to do. Then the ...thing happened. When I first witnessed it all I felt so responsible... like I did it myself, as if I let everyone down. Then I tried again and again… thinking of ways to try to save everyone. The only thing I found myself unable to do was kill you. I was confused by this. I tried to justify it as I felt sorry for Papyrus and Gaster. In an attempt to shut you up I kissed you and… it felt so natural to do it. I was almost as astounded as you were at first but it dawned on me I started to like you more than a friend. I knew why… it was your determination. The hope you had for your kind and the willingness to sacrifice everything for everyone. It touched me to my core and I deeply admired that to the point that, I think, with your caring personality, jokes and everything in between… that is why I chose you but you know Sans you chose me too.”

“yeah... but who in their right mind wouldn’t? you’ve done things i’ve never thought of, let alone dreamed of doing. you’ve given me and the rest of monsterkind a gift we can’t repay.”

“I know how you can repay me… just keep loving me for me. Be there when I feel the world is crumbling under my feet. Be the mate I know you will be and one day a father… I also did this to help others never for a reward. You and me was an unexpected and pleasant surprise. If you want to go deeper on why I chose to even begin this it is because of my parents. They taught me to love everyone equally and they tried to do it legally, to free you guys. Then they died in a car accident which… now that I am in a different position makes me think it wasn’t as much of an accident anymore. I wanted to make them proud, this is the 10 year anniversary of their passing.” She looked into his eye lights with love. “Does that ... answer or ease your mind about us or did I get it at all?”


	31. Chapter 31

“a little, i think.... i just guess i never really thought i really deserved someone as wonderful as you.”

“I wish I can ease all your worries about us...I know that, for me, the moment I see you I feel at ease. That is because I know that I am safe with you in every way.”

“it’s difficult... i think, but... i think it also allows me to appreciate you every time i see you... every time you come to me for... well, anything really. even if it’s just to sit down and cuddle.”

“You know… we have our whole lives to figure out why I love every little thing about you. If you have any doubts look at how broken I was being without you for two weeks.” She took his hand leading him to the door.

“i don’t think i’ll ever have any doubts that you love me... even if i don’t get the why.”

“Come let’s go on the horse and carriage ride.” He nods, snatching up the mask he’d been given for the trip. He made sure to check it before leaving the cabin.

“Hmm… the why… let me count the ways…. Handsome, determination, loving, cute, sweet, your blush, your demeanor, your willingness to do up and beyond… that is just a tiny bit of why I did what I did… maybe if you seduce me more I will tell you more…” She teased as she spinned around letting the dress flow.

“have to work on that later.”

“Hmm… now where is the carriage ride?” Frisk asked to Sans. He looked at his phone.

“should be arriving in a few minutes actually.” In the distance a horse and carriage came towards them. Spotting the thing in the distance, he slipped on his gloves; he could remove them in the carriage later, but for now it was a necessity.

“Okay so you never been in a carriage ride before it is basically a car ride but a lot rougher... I only been on a horseback ride so I don’t know how rough this will be.”

“what exactly is the appeal of this supposed to be?”

“Well... it is usually a romantic thing… they usually take you to places a car can’t go and they will take you to more scenic places... and usually it is a great time to cuddle.” A deep blush took over her face as she described the potential ride. She shifted nervously.

“ok. why are you nervous?”

“You are going to think this is dumb…” Frisk said looking down nervously as she shifted more as began rubbing her hands showing more nerves.

“i don’t think any part of you is.”

“Every little date we have I always get butterflies... it is like the first date and I try to calm myself down but I feel so excited to be with you.”

“that’s adorable.”

“Shut up... you dork.” She smiled as the carriage approached them. He chuckles as he kisses her cheek. The carriage is a open top with the seat in front. The man controlling the reins is wearing a complete formal tuxedo and came down from the carriage and opened the door for the pair.

“Good afternoon Mr. and Mrs. Gaster am I correct?” The man was wearing white gloves and he was very polite to the extent of treating them like upper class. In the carriage was a bottle of wine with two wine glasses and a platter of cheeses and meats.

“yup.” Frisk giggled a little at his response. The man helped them up into the carriage. Sans settled in next to her, not sure what he would make of this whole thing, but to see her happy made it all worthwhile. The man went up into the carriage and turned around to look at the pair.

“Tonight I been told to take you around the countryside and to take you to a restaurant called Le Fleu and afterwards we will head to a popular site where couples like to watch the stars before I return you back here. Is that correct?”

“it sounds right.” Sans had decided to wear his polo for this particular part of their date. Frisk cuddled up to Sans impressed about the date.

“As you see there is wine and food feel free to partake and under the seat there is a blanket if you feel chilly. If you feel sick please let me know. Alright let’s go then.”

“thanks.” He nods and with a small clicking noise the guy made the horse start off, with a jolt the cart surged back and forth for a second before going on its way. The trip took them around the beach first as Frisk leaned forward grabbing the wine pouring them a glass and handing him one.

“So what do you think so far?” She sipped her wine.

“the scenery is nice, the company is nicer.” He replies before taking a sip.

“He can’t hear us you know… unless we are too loud. I think we should pull the blanket up so I can hold your hand.” She meant his real hands. He nods and drew out the blanket settling it around their shoulders before slipping off his gloves, his hand clasping hers gently. She laid her head on his shoulder. They did need this a moment away from everyone and everything.

“Can I talk to you about home or should we not talk about work?” She asked him curiously.

“hmmm, let’s avoid work for now.”

“Fine then I will ask you a question about us than… When do you want to get married?” She rubbed his hand gently. He was caught off guard by that one.

“hmmm, soon as possible.”

“I can’t wait… when he said Mrs. Gaster my heart couldn’t have pounded harder than it ever has. I loved the sound of that.”

“i do too.” He purrs softly.

“Do you think it will happen?” Frisk asked looking outwardly.

“i plan to see that it does.”

“Well you better not horse around and better hoof it to the courthouse and help me fill out the mane paperwork for the wedding then…”

“i’ll tail you all the way there. i’ll make sure to buggey on down there after you.” She giggled against him.

“Hey how many kids should we have?” Frisk kissed his neck gently.

“at least two.”

“Hmmm…. That sounds great. I don’t even care what gender or species they turn out to be as long as they are healthy.” She squeezed his hand.

“as long as they and you are healthy, i’ll be happy.” He gently squeezed back. A couple of hours passed as it started to get dark the carriage went into the city and dropped them off at the french restaurant. Sans had put on his gloves after the carriage had gotten close to the city. The guy got off and helped the pair off of the carriage first Sans and then Frisk. He kissed Frisk’s hand gently.

“May your supper be as lovely as you are.” She blushed as she didn’t expect this and glanced towards Sans not sure how to respond to this. As the guy let go of her hand. Sans offered his own hand to her without a word. She took his hand and smiled softly to the driver.

“As long as I am with Mr. Gaster… it will be.” Frisk interlinked her fingers as they went inside the restaurant together. It was a fancy restaurant. There was a chandelier in the front entrance and a violinist playing. The place was full but it still had bigger gaps between tables than a regular restaurants to give more privacy to each couple. They approached the host and he smiled at the couple.

“Welcome to the Le Fleu. Do you have a reservation tonight?” Frisk looked at the waiting section near her and there was about 20-25 individuals waiting to get a place to eat. Frisk whispered into Sans ear wondering.

  
“We might not be able to eat here...did you reserve a spot?”

“of course. it’s all been planned.” Sans muttered back.

“of course, Sans, party of two for tonight.” He replied back.

“Sans Gaster… right?” The host said looking at the list.

“correct.” The host nodded and checked them off the list as he waved a waitress over to take them to a table.

“Please enjoy yourself. Thank you for choosing Le Fleu.” The waitress came over with two menus and guided them to a table over on the patio it had a great view of the city. Sans moved to a seat, pulling it out for Frisk to sit in. Frisk blushed slightly taking the seat, as she took the seat the waitress waited patiently as they took their seats with a smile on her face.

“Here you go… may I recommend the couples’ special. It comes with lobster, pasta and as well as desert for each of you. I would also recommend a white wine to go with the meal.” Sans looked over at Frisk to see what she thought. Frisk nodded as she was easy to please. 

“sounds good then.” The waitress nods writing it down as she left the pair alone.

“Wow… you really did take my words of making this date amazing seriously didn’t you. This restaurant is pretty much impossible to get a reservation. You basically have to chop a arm to get a place here.”

“only if you don’t know how. i had time to do some research ”

“Sans… this date has been so magical. Thank you for giving me this day.” Her hand extended out to take his hand from across the table. The waitress returned with a bottle of wine and sat it at the table, pouring two glasses out for the pair before leaving again.

He smiles, taking her hand into his.

“i’m glad i could share this with you.” He also hoped that Lilly was reaping the benefits of the “hints” he’d given his brother.... and not just with the spaghetti. Lilly was sitting on the couch finishing out the paperwork for Frisk. As she yawned a little. She hated paperwork. When she looked up though she found that a small bouquet of flowers had made its way in front of her. She yelped in surprise and then took the flowers and looked who handed it to her.

“Oh my Asgore that scared me… Oh my ...they are so beautiful…”

“Was Not My Intention.”

“I know ... I was just surprised… this is such a nice thing. What made you do this?” Lilly asked not expecting this at all. She put the flowers to her nose and smelled the different fragrance.

“I Thought It Might Cheer You Up. You Seemed Frustrated With The Paperwork.”

“I am frustrated with all this paperwork… I can’t see how Frisk can take it sometimes. I feel like I get done with one pile, another pile shows up out of somewhere. Thank you though… it was a very thoughtful gift you never done this before.”

“Well, There Is A First For Such Things Is There Not?” He replies with a smile.

“Yes there is … Now how can I repay you back…” Lilly said with a smile.

“That’s Not Necessary. Seeing You Smile Is Payment Enough.”

“Hmm... do you think they are having a good time. They should be getting supper soon.”

“Speaking Of, I Believe It Is Time For Us To Eat As Well.”

“Finally… I am starving.” Lilly set the papers aside and went with Papyrus to get supper.

While Frisk and Sans were served their meal. Lilly followed Papyrus to wherever he had supper.

All of this was happening while across the city a zoo was being filled with monsters. Becky was herding them in like… well animals. If they were the same species they were in the same spot. She didn’t enchant them unless they were bought, it was costly to do and so the barrier seemed enough for this reason. The zoo was opening up in three days. She was already a week behind and the owners were not happy. At least 200 monsters were already there with more to come.

  
  


“I don’t like the look of this.” Undyne mutters as she watches with alphys via a drone the other had built that was hovering near the zoo.

“We need to talk to Lilly and Papyrus about this... make sure you record it while I got find them.”

“G-got it… Oh d-dear we should… hmmm…” She looked at Undyne with concern as she wanted to ask Sans his opinion on what to do. She wanted to send a copy of the video right then and there. “Y-you talk to them… I will c-call Frisk and Sans… t-they will understand.” Alphys rubbed her face pushing the glasses up. It is not ideal but it is the greater good. If they can save those monsters it will be a great stride forward for the SAM group.

The monsters were being shoved into their personal cells with barriers around them.

“Hmph… Let’s see how good of bait you guys are?” Becky snarled at the monsters. She couldn’t care less about their well-beings she just wanted the revenge and money. Becky couldn’t wait till the zoo opened it will be a spectacle for sure. She laughed to herself as if she won already.

“Guys, I think you should see this!” Undyne said when she found Lilly and Papyrus just finishing their meal.

“What Is It?”

Alphys called Sans and put it on face stream.

“what’s so important al?” Sans sounded concerned.

“I-I am so s-sorry but you have to see t-this.” She flipped her phone to show the video. Sans angled his phone so Frisk could see too. Frisk’s face dropped as she saw this.

“son of a.... that’s a lot of monsters...”

“Oh my Asgore…” Lilly said as Frisk grabbed Sans and gave the waitress a hundred dollar bill.

“Keep the change… We got to go now…”

“hold on, we can’t just charge in... much as i’d love to.” Sans murmurs as they leave the restaurant.

“I can’t believe her… that was the real estate lady.”

“figures. looks like we were right not to trust her. question is... how did someone get the kind of money she’d need to pull this off?“

“That is what I am worried about… I need to check my funds she had some of my info… oh god Sans what if she tapped into my account.” She was breathing hard panicking.

“some of those cages have shields... others don’t... that’s not a good thing... and if she tapped into your account that’s grounds for jail time... it’s called stealing.... wait. why would you have given her that info in the first place? no one needs that kinda info when making a purchase...”

“Credit information… she needs social security number.” He frowned.

“you can send credit information without giving that kind of information... shit. when we get back you need to change bank accounts and cancel any credit cards and file for possible fraud... i know about this because one of the guards said he had his identity stolen once and had a long conversation about all the crap he went through. that was part of my punishment.”

“Okay, okay… I fucked up okay… I am sorry.” She rubbed her forehead as she didn’t expect this as she looked at her credit online and found the thing she expected.

“A loan in my name was taken out about a week and a half ago…”

“like i said, you’ll need to file for fraud. that bitch is trying to scramble us hard. good thing we haven’t cashed in those things we picked up.”

“You think… it is a trap?”

“most likely.... and the only way to do this is to walk into it unfortunately.”

“I want to personally beat the crap out of her… we should either go before the zoo opens or during the grand opening… The upside of doing it before we can release all the monsters. I don’t think she charmed the monsters yet because it takes a lot of magic to chain a monster. The downside is we will be exposed. Doing it in the grand opening we can hide in plain sight.”

“we can’t do it then, we need to get them out before then. exposing the fact that monsters are out and free is not a good idea right now. that could seriously hurt the cause in the long run. we don’t have a choice... we have to do it before it opens.”

“True… Take us home Sans we need to plot this out with the gang.” Frisk kissed his lips.

“I still think this day is perfect… despite the craziness.”

  
  


Becky got one more shipment coming in and it was arriving in any moment. The monsters arrived in cattle semis with a barrier around them. Each semi carried about 30-40 monsters cramped together. With 5 more semis left Becky yawned as she had to wait it out. She wasn’t dumb, when she did that loan she made the owner of a mine fill out the paperwork.

Sans told the carriage driver that they had to cut the thing short and apologized to the guy, but thanked him for his time as he pretended to call a cab. When the guy turned away he tugged Frisk into an alley, the two teleported back to the cabin to grab her bag and then back to the house.

“G-guys… l-look…” Another semi just arrived as they are being shoved out of there.

“This is gonna be a helluva jailbreak!”

“How many monsters are we talking?” Frisk asked as she held Sans hand.

“A-at least t-two hundred c-counted.. “

“Hey guys… sorry to cut your date short… it seems you are okay though.” Lilly said feeling sorry for the pair as Frisk smiled comforting her friend.

“It is okay. Sans and I are stronger and we had a fun day still thank you guys.” Frisk looked at the video.

“How much footage do we have? Can we stream this?” Lilly asked Frisk as she thought of the initial outcry when they saw just the monsters in the mine causing people to join the cause.

“What we need is a plan. This is not going to be a simple break-out. This will take us days to remove all the magical restraint chains. On top of that we need to come up with sleeping arrangements and food. They will probably need medical attention as well. Papyrus and Lilly I need you to train as many monsters to do basic healing and release. Papyrus go get Gaster we will need him as well. We need to mass produce the heck out of the invisible pills… We will also need to transport several monsters. I am thinking we will need to rent a bus… or God forgive me but a semi doing the same thing she just did to them…” Frisk rubbed her head a little.

Another semi took the first semi’s place as more monsters came out.

“I can sell them about $100 a pop and still make a killing.” Becky chuckled to herself.

“i have an idea.... It’s going to be drastic though...”

“What is it Sans?” Frisk asked. “I have a idea myself…”

“in terms of a place to stay... we can use the mine. without its workers, no one is there now. plus there really wasn’t much left in the mine anyway. there’s plenty of room there for them to temporarily stay in and have run of the place.”

“That is perfect… my idea is how to get Becky out in the open. I call her and tell her to meet me because I claim I want to buy a place… She comes out and we can “talk” to her.”

“That will be good for exposure, but how do we rescue them?” Undyne asked.


	32. Chapter 32

“we’ll need to assemble a team.”

“I say we expose this film with her being a total… jerk and let the mob help overthrow the zoo but I think Sans is right though we need to keep it low key. If I get her out there she won’t be there to watch the zoo so it will probably be easier to break in then. We will need to do it at the same time.”

“i think i know how we can do this live though... but we’ll need some disguises.” Alphys beamed as she pulled out her latest invention she wasn’t completely done with it before this afternoon but it was complete now.

“what have you got for us?” Sans noticed her expression.She handed him a ring it looked like a silver ring but twisting it changed the user’s appearance.

“G-go on p-put it on and twist. It will change y-your looks.” He did as she instructed. He appeared as a normal human male with the feel of flesh and everything. Frisk had to blink as she put her hand on his wrist and could even feel a pulse.

“Holy… is that…”

“this is brilliant al... question though... is there a time limit and how many of these are there?”

“I-it will last a-about two hours… It d-drains a little magic and Frisk it is real h-human… I c-combined with the r-ring. He has a h-heart now. I c-can make more it w-will take me a short time now s-since I know now how to do it.”

“make as many of these as you can.” He twisted it to deactivate it.

“Wait… so you say that… How human are we talking?” Frisk was curious and a blush crossed her face realizing this is not the time or place for this.

“Nev-“

“I-if you are asking if you can r-reproduce like a h-human. Y-yes he will have sperm and t-technically have c-children that way.” Sans flushed a dark shade.

“t-that is a little too much information but uh... g-good to know al. thanks.” Frisk shouldn’t have said anything as she glanced at Lilly who blushed just as dark. Sans knew exactly why she’d asked that question he glanced over, the only way this could be worse would be if.... Yup. Papyrus was right behind her and just as flushed. Welp, this couldn’t get worse.

“I-I think… I think we need to plan on the… ummm healing right P-papyrus…” Lilly stuttered as she took his hand with a look saying RUN.

“you guys are the team heading with me to the mine. i’ve got some other monsters in mind to help too. Lilly, why don’t you gather the human volunteers for this as well?” She could only nod as she grabbed Papyrus hand and dragged him away.

“I shouldn’t have said anything.” Frisk muttered in embarrassment. Alphys looked confused as it seemed half of the room was blushing now.

“don’t worry about it, and al... you really should leave such types of details for... more private conversations.”

“W-we are all a-adults… oh... OH… you w-want to have k-kids that way Frisk? Eeek!!!” Alphys’ eyes widen as if she just figured out the mysteries of the universe. She was fangirling a little bit as Frisk’s blush grew into a bright red. It wasn’t the only reason but Frisk didn’t mind the thought though. Sans facepalmed.

“I think that is enough talk about that… meeting adjourned for a hour… I need a breather.” Frisk said before heading towards the door. Alphys waves goodbye. Sans left to gather the team that would be going with him to the zoo to break out the monsters. Including a few of the stronger human volunteers. Frisk went to recollect herself and started to work on the paperwork again Lilly had a huge portion finished as the hour past Frisk rejoined Sans with Alphys.

“When are we doing this… I looked up and the zoo opens in three days. I need an official head count too.”

“tomorrow night.” Sans replied, having finished instructing the zoo team.

“R-roughly between 250-300 monsters…” Frisk sighed

“the mine’s big enough... but that’s going to be a heck of a jump. al, be sure to get it all on camera while we’re freeing the monsters, but don’t get too close to me. I’ll be only using the initial mask so that i can have enough energy for the jump.”

“Sans you can’t jump all those monsters your soul can’t take that amount of magic it will use.” Frisk was really concerned.

“it’s the only way to get them there. probably end up doing several jumps.”

“Let’s get them to a place nearby…” Frisk looked at the map and seeing if there is anyway to put them somewhere to make it a little easier on Sans.

“hun, distance isn’t going to matter in this case.”

“No, but time will... if I can give you some extra time to regain your energy between jumps than I will step aside and let you do whatever but I am not risking my future alone because we didn’t take 5 minutes to see if I can’t keep the most important being in my life safe.” She said with determination.

“can’t argue with that.” She showed the location of the zoo on the map. Alphys brought it up on the computer to make it easier for everyone to see.

“Okay… about two blocks is a farm. There is also a park a couple blocks away… ooohh there is one of the apartments I am bought about 5 blocks away… can we take them there. It will be cramped but it is safe and no one will disrupt you…” Frisk pointed at the map.

“i’ll take the first batch or so to the apartments, we’ll split up the healing team.”

“I just want you to know Sans… we are in this together… you don’t need to put yourself in such danger okay?” Frisk pauses, looking at Sans with a softness in her tone. He nods. In a hush but audible tone Alphys and Undyne are talking.

“The punk will probably just have a soul bound baby.”

“N-no Frisk o-obviously wants a h-human child.”

“Can she be knocked up by both at the same time?”

“W-well it is p-possible... since the baby would be a-absorbing two different sources of e-energy.”

“Will the punk kid have powers if they have it human style?”

“A-actually yes the h-human would still get Sans’ p-powers still like a regular c-conception.” Undyne nodded understanding as Frisk’s blush was beyond red at this point. Frisk looked at Sans seeing his reaction. Unlike Frisk, he hadn’t seemed to have heard.

“I can’t imagine the pair having a baby.”

“I … think I need to talk to Sans for a moment.” Frisk said grabbing Sans dragging him out for a moment with a little yelp from him.

“w-what?!” He was more than a little startled, but didn’t fight against her hold. She gets out of ear’s reach as she started to talk to Sans in a hushed tone.

“Alphys was talking about … potential us … with kids… she said that I can be pregnant with a soul bound kid and with a human kid at the same time. Plus either way they can have your powers… Plus Undyne doesn’t think we will have kids... or at least imagine us having kids.”

“don’t see why we wouldn’t. then again she probably isn’t able to imagine it cuz she’s not big on the whole seeing the future thing.”

“Oh! I haven’t thought of it like that… umm… but how do you ... nevermind it isn’t that important right now. I shouldn’t have pulled you out here for that. I am sorry.” She could feel the blush on her face still as she shook her head as she had too many things to worry about than worrying about future children. Frisk figured she was just tired and needed to sleep. She was wasting Sans’ precious time and she knew it.

“hey, it is important because it’s important to you.” He gently brushed a hand against her cheek. “it’s our future. it’s important.”

“I was wondering if I could have a human child and a soul child…” She felt that she was asking too much of him.

“if that’s what you want.”

“Are you sure? I mean we shouldn’t even be talking about it right now but now it’s all I can think about right now maybe cause they keep talking about it.” Her eyes looked into his eye lights.

“it’s fine, and yes i’m sure.”

“I can’t see how you can love me sometimes… I drive myself mad and I don’t know how you handle me… and my craziness.” She hugged Sans.

“it’s not craziness to me, besides, it keeps my life interesting.” He kissed her cheek. “now let’s get some sleep.” 

“Should we tell fish sticks and lizard lips about going to bed?” Frisk teased quietly to Sans.

“nah, let’s leave ‘em to their musin’.” Frisk took Sans hand as they head to bed.

“Hey babe… I know I promise a night full of pleasantries but I am exhausted…”

“i’ll take a raincheck sweetheart. we have our whole lives.” Frisk got to the bedroom and switched to pjs and fell into the bed letting the bed poof up a little. He couldn’t help but chuckle a little at this as he slipped out of his own clothes to change into a night shirt to sleep.

“Not going to wear shorts to bed…” Frisk asked lifting her head a little to look at Sans as she readjusted herself to go under the blankets.

“too tired to get ‘em.” He says as he climbs under the covers with a yawn. Frisk giggled cuddling up to Sans as she whispered to him.

“You know… you still have those patches on your soul still…”

“i... completely forgot about those. well crap.”

“Hmm… should I turn it on… to remind you…” Frisk kissed the nape of his neck gently before nuzzling into him.

“w-wait... you still have that remote?!” He hadn’t been expecting that.

“Oh yeah… I was going to mess with you on the horse carriage ride but ...you know things happened and well…I told you that you earned your special night remember?” Frisk reached over and grabbed the remote that she sat on the nightstand and waved in his face. She couldn’t help but turn it on its lowest setting just to prove she was telling the truth. “Too bad you never got to chain me up…” He shuddered.

“y-yeah...”

“Hmm… is there something wrong Sans? I think the remote isn’t working I think I will turn it up to see if the batteries work.” She turned the knob up hearing it. He jolted, a groan slipping from him; his fingers dug into the bed beneath him.

She placed the remote to her ear as she shook the remote.

“Honestly it worked earlier…” She had a smug smile as she turned it up even higher almost 75% strength as she watched Sans. He whimpered, shifting restlessly as the pleasure surged through him.

“The batteries must be dead. Well then it won’t hurt to go up all the way then… right?” She turned it up to the max as she smiled at him and laughed a little bit. He whined a little the pleasure overwhelming him quickly.

“Hmm… if only we were at the cabin I could be chained up against the wall as you do as you want to me...Oh well…” Frisk smirked as she placed the remote in his hands pretending to go to sleep. She wondered what he would do. He fumbled with the remote, managing to turn it off before rolling over to pin her to the bed. She wasn’t getting away with that just like that....

Frisk does the worst impression of a snore. There’s a gentle tingling sensation as his magic slips over her and before she can figure out what he’s up to he’s nibbling on the edge of her soul. She felt her body seemed to heat up instantly as she whimpered from the pleasure shooting through her. Her eyes wide open looking up at him with her mouth agape. His tongue slid around the edge of her soul, tracing its shape.

“Mmmm Sans...fuck… “ She became restless and moaned louder as she felt her back arch up with the sensation. Her hands pulling him down so she can kiss his teeth passionately. He returned the kiss, heatedly, a finger sliding down her soul. She moaned loudly as she bit his shoulder with a little bit of force as the pleasure shot through her. He gently put pressure into the light caress, stroking her soul as he nipped at her neck. Frisk hand traced his lower region as she moaned louder into him as she could feel herself quickly get to the edge. He shivered as he slipped his hand between her legs, pushing aside the material there, lightly skimming them across her core.

She shivered as she whimpered against him. Frisk kissed his chest as she moaned. Her hand scratched his chest gently.

“F-fuck Sans… please…” With him messing with her soul and her womanhood it was almost too much to bare.

“as you wish.” He purrs, discarding the material between them before slowly slipping into her. She moaned loudly as her back arched into him. Frisk leaned in to meet his teeth to kiss him heatedly and deeply. He kissed her with heated passion and love as he thrust into her. She moaned as he had his way, her mind was blinded by pleasure as he found the spot that made her a moaning mess as she licked licked his neck. Her body grinded against him hard. He nipped at her neck, purring as he thrust hard into her, pushing her towards that edge. Her womanhood clasped over his magic as she moaned loudly. As she gave into her pleasure as it swept over her. She moaned softly as she felt her release. He kissed her with passionate love as his release followed not long after. She kissed him back lovingly as he laid next to her.

“Sans...promise me you will be safe tomorrow… I know you hate promises and sometimes you can’t make them because you can’t predict what the future holds but at least try… I just ... I just don’t trust this Becky girl. She is too slick for my taking.”

“i promise to try if you do as well.”  
  
“I promise.” Frisk kissed him gently as she fell asleep.  
  


“No Simon, I haven’t received a check from the government yet. These things take time. I need to show that these things are truly monsters. I seen some flying piece of shit around the zoo. I know they are watching me. Look they will attack the zoo and we will air how they are truly monsters killing the guards. Do you honestly think they will spare anyone please… I know they will end up at her house. That is the only place that is big enough….. No she hasn’t bought any buildings. I tried to convince her to... I wanted that fish monster in my exhibit… The Judge? Please I don’t think that freak would hang out with that SAM club. They are totally opposite …. I get the girl... I want to personally kill Frisk, watch her body hit the ground the other monsters I don’t give … yes you will get paid… Just have to wait like a good little boy…” Becky hung up her phone as she laid down in the bed. “Soon baby... I will get our revenge...soon…” Her eyes closed as she fell asleep.

The next morning Frisk woke up early and shook Sans awake. It’s game time.

“I will call her up and have her meet me around 8 pm. Is that okay?” He nods. Frisk called up Becky as Sans got dressed. Becky answered the phone as she asked to meet her she seemed genuinely surprised as she agreed to meet up at a local coffee shop to discuss buying a building and even going to one of the places around 8 pm. They both smiled thinking their plan is going to be much easier now.

Sans spent the day going over the plan with various groups and everyone got into position around seven. Frisk got dressed and joined Sans below, telling them about the meeting.

By the time seven rolled around Sans was waiting with the strike team.

“H-here are the r-rings I made over 300…” She handed over a huge garbage bag full.

The only one not currently wearing a ring was Sans. He knew he’d need the extra magic and the rings were to be dispersed among the monsters they helped free in order to help disguise them on their way to safety. Frisk made some magic enhancers bars and went up to Sans handing him several.

“This should help a lot.” Frisk kissed his cheek.

“thanks sweetheart.”

“Good luck guys... don’t take this girl for granted and make sure to take every precaution.” Frisk still near Sans glanced at Sans and smiled at him to give him hope. He smiled back and nodded. When the time came, it was nearly time for Frisk’s meeting, Sans teleported his team to the zoo, a few blocks away from it so not to be spotted. They’d already scoped out the security, being a zoo, there really wasn’t much of it.

  
  


Frisk went to the coffee shop and she had the camera on her jacket it was a small pin like one and she knew that Alphys can watch the whole thing.

“Testing testing...123 … can you hear me?” There was a small earpiece in her ear.

Back at the house Alphys was streaming Frisk’s part and was ready to stream San’s at a word.

“L-loud and clear Frisk.” The small earpiece replied.

“I’m s-streaming this already.”

“Okay…. Good keep me notified on Sans as well please.”

Sans had his hood up on his hood, despite having the mask on as well, meant to disguise him almost completely. He even had on a pair of white gloves. He waited until they were in before he sent off the message to Alphys to start broadcasting the moment the feed came in. Fortunately for Frisk, the coffee shop didn’t have a TV and the music on the speaker was just a recording. Her target wasn’t going to have anyway of knowing anything was wrong until it was too late.

  
  


Frisk walked into the coffee shop she was wearing a simple blue strapless dress. She extended her hand out to shake Becky’s hand as she did Becky smiled widely.

“Good afternoon Becky thank you for meeting me this afternoon.”

“Nice to meet you too Frisk. Nice mark there….” Frisk raised an eyebrow at her looking at her weird.

Sans pulled out his phone and his feed began, he used a bit of magic to alter his voice.

“good evening. I am a volunteer member for SAM. normally we’re a peaceful organization that doesn’t do anything rash or violent. it’s against our policies, but we heard about this place and we cannot simply allow such a travesty to exist. as you can see behind me, several other humans are here with us to free these poor, innocent creatures. they are living creatures, they are intelligent, they have families and loved ones like we do.” He continued to speak even as he showed the cages with the scared and wary monsters who were being released.

“they have been treated like slaves and worse.... sold off to auction like they were animals instead of the precious souls they are. would you treat your family this way? would you not cry out if someone you knew or loved was shoved into a cage and treated as if they were nothing more than a beast of burden like a donkey? herded into one of these cages like cattle? i ask you folks to rise up against people like this Becky... to boycott what they stand for.”

  
  


“Well it is tattoo I got a while back. I just came here to talk about getting another place.”

Becky offered her a cup of coffee to Frisk where she declined because she didn’t trust her at all.

“I know the mark of a mate from anywhere… I been working with monsters the last couple of days. You know how much trouble you will get for breaking the law. You know know having a relationship with a monster is what again…. 5 years prison time.”

“I happened to know my credit…” Frisk stopped herself before giving to much information or give her a reason to leave.


	33. Chapter 33

“there are laws that force these intelligent creatures to be forced into things they do not want. they can think and feel just like any human, and yet humans like Becky force them to act less than even the treatment that the poorest of citizen gets treated. where is the humanity in that? this Becky cannot be called human. there is nothing humane about her intentions. see that beasts like Becky do not come to power and if you’re able... see that she gets the punishment she deserves.” He cut off the feed.

“Frisk…you say you want to look at places lets go look at places than.” Frisk nodded as followed Becky closely. She didn’t trust her at all. Becky grabbed Frisk and shoved her into the apartment building.

“I was originally going to kill you but you going to jail... it will be more fitting. You will suffer and I will get the rest of your fucking monsters.”

Even with the human disguise, he began jumping groups of monsters to safety. He managed to get the next to last group when he felt a warning tingling in his magic. He sent the last group off. Without his magic, apologizing and saying there was something more urgent, his team understood.

Becky called the cops on her as she sat on the Frisk’s back waiting for the cops to arrive. The cops arrive soon after.

He teleported landing a few feet from the two; he’d forgone the mask now. He was not happy.

“so... you’re Becky are you?”

“Sans…” Becky still sitting on top of Frisk. The cops just arrived. Sans ignored the cops as he moved forward, he had no reason to mess with them and they had nothing against him either. The cop that was at the mayor’s place was there and he was not happy.

“you’re as twisted as the mayor was. and you even lack any sense of fear.... If you value your safety i suggest you remove your person.”

“I am just following the law… mates or having a relationship with monsters is against the law.”

“guess what lady... i don’t give a damn. I am part of the law, oh but you probably don’t know that do you?”

“If the cops are supposed to do what they are suppose they will arrest this bitch.”

“i’m only going to ask this once nicely. get your fucking ass off my mate.” The cop put his hand on Sans shoulder. It was the one from the courthouse and he muttered to Sans.

“Do you trust me? I promise she will be okay. Let me indulge her.”

“it ain’t you i don’t trust pal, but i don’t think she understands the situation... none of you really do... because if it wasn’t for Frisk.... that thing on top of her would have been dead long before now.” He replies quietly.

“Yes but if you kill her... she gets what she wants and makes you really the monster.”

  
“i never said i was going to kill her. that’s too easy.”

“I have to ask you again to trust me…” He looked at Sans with a seriousness.

“it’s not about trust in this issue... it’s about doing what is right... and humans like that have stomped all over us and our customs for far too long.”

“I can’t believe that you would want to fuck a monster in the first place…” Becky said to Frisk. The second the words were out Becky slammed to the floor. She yelped in pain as she hit the floor.

“your ass must be jealous of all the shit that comes outta your mouth lady.”

“You think that is the only card I hold… I made sure that the mine owners have your location… THEY KNOW…”

“so what? not like they can do anything about it.” The police officer came up to Frisk and helped her up and checking on her status. He helped her over to the car.

“Who is going to approve of monsters being equal…”

“someone with a brain and a heart. two things you apparently weren’t born with.” He looked over at the officer. “you wanna do something to shut her up? cuz you know, this is getting revolting listening to her. i might lose my lunch if she says much more.”

  
“Yep, coming.” The officer came over and pull out the cuffs to put on her wrists.

“You are under arrest for kidnapping, false accusations, using living creatures against their will, selling slaves, and credit fraud.” Sans’ magic released the woman the moment the officer was near her. The cuffs went on her wrists. As he pulled her away she yelled at Sans.

“You took my husband away… they killed my husband… he was suppose to kill that bitch… I was just finishing the job.” The officer shook his head.

“lady, the only thing keeping you alive right now is Frisk. so keep your tongue in your head. because as the Judge... i have no mercy against the wicked souls who do nothing but spill forth their filth on this world.”

“On top of the other charges attempt to murder... and threats.” The cop yelled at Becky as he shoved her into the car.

“i don’t make threats... that’s a promise. and i don’t make a lot of those.” Sans muttered, not that anyone seemed to care, oh well. Frisk sighed as she leaned against the car. She let her head roll back.

“guess the cat’s outta the bag.” He says as he moved over to Frisk. “though i can’t say anyone here cared too awful much... well, except that sack of meat in cuffs.”

“They remembered what you did with the water Sans and with the mayor. Things like that makes an impact on people. I think… with the recordings and stuff we can pass that bill now. Maybe … we can go out in public without your mask.”

“i wonder if Alphys remembered to record it and not just live stream it.”

“Alphys did you hear Sans?” Frisk said into the pin.

“Y-yup.” Frisk nodded as she kissed Sans on the teeth. He returned the gentle kiss.

“Did you see that THEY ARE KISSING IN FRONT OF YOU?” Becky screamed.

“wait... alphys... are you still live streaming this?”

“Y-yes...you are s-so adorable…” 

“uh, didn’t quite mean for that to get out on live stream.... oh well... can’t take it back now.” Frisk covered the pin as she kissed Sans again.

“SERIOUSLY THEY ARE STILL KISSING COPS ARREST THEM….” The cops just glare.

“Shut the fuck up lady.” One says to her.

“maybe someone should get her a sock... or something like it.”

“Come on S… Oh SHIT I said your name… and you are…” Frisk said with a blush.

“it’s fine. i pretty much revealed myself to the live stream.” He shrugs. Frisk took the pin off.

“pretty sure our supporters either don’t care or are going to go the way of Alphys and Undyn- oh boy. i did not think of that before... “ She took the pin and pointed it to herself and Sans talking towards the pin.

“I am Frisk, the leader of SAM. This is Sans, this monster is the love of my life and my mate. I am here to say that this is one of the many reasons why you should vote to give monsters freedom because love is love. I can’t see myself with anyone but him.” He flushed slightly.

“not to mention there’s the engagement.”

“That too…” Frisk teased her engagement ring towards the camera and winked with a heavy blush.

“O-Oh my goodness c-cutness overload… EEEEEEEEEKKKK….” Frisk had to pull the earpiece out of her ear.

“ow... al... even i heard that... come on now... don’t scream into the mic. actually this party is kinda over... wanna cut the feed?”

“O-okay… will do.” The feed ended and Frisk looked at Sans with a little laugh.

“Well everyone knows about us.”

“yup. my team was successful too. the last group is in the apartments and the groups are being healed and freed as we speak.

“I am so glad. How did you know that I was in trouble?” She asked wondering.

“the mark. it’s got enough magic in it from... well... that it could send me a warning that i needed to be here, and to find you.”

“Oh... I would ask more about it but... I feel this is a private matter.” She could feel her cheeks get hot from embarrassment.

“indeed.”

“We should go home and discuss plans.” Frisk still didn’t feel comfortable talking in front of Becky. He nods.

“we can discuss organizational matters over supper.” Frisk nodded as she took his hand. The cops took off a couple of minutes later with Becky. Sans teleported them back to the house, just outside the barrier as usual.

“I was wondering is this place going to be safe for the monsters... do you think that Becky chick was serious? Should we turn in her husband, he is the prisoner in the bar.”

“the dude that’s thawing out? hmmm, well that’s up to LIlly, but if you want to brief her on things and your own opinion, go ahead.”

“I will do it tomorrow. I need to take care of the most important monster in my life.” She brushed her hand against his face as she smiled at him. “How are you?” He smiled back, even as he flushed.

“mmm, well i’m a little tired, but not near as what would have been without those bars you gave me.”

“Yeah team... we need to come up with like a team name… I mean other than SAM just the two of us... hmm… something to think about…”

“well, several of the teams of humans and monsters have already given themselves names... like Undyne’s group that usually goes with her for missions is Team Strike.”

“Hmm… Frisans… Safrisk …”

“say what now?”

“Oh Alphys was telling me that in anime pairings they combined names to make couples shipping things… don’t ask…”

“FRANS!” Alphys squeals from the microphone piece Frisk still had.

“WHY DID I PUT IT BACK IN MY EAR?” Frisk pulled the earpiece out throwing it on the ground. She put her finger in her ear.

“really al? and i think you just forgot she does that... ” He laughed a little as he picked it up.

“Wait… did you stream all that?” Frisk asked feeling her face drop a bit.

“N-no...but the c-camera is still f-feeding to h-here.”

“Frans? Frans… Frans… I kinda like it…” Frisk said as she could hear the squeal again

“R-really?!”

“Yes… yes I do but it is a team thing... Sans your opinion. Sans shook his head at the earpiece.

“well, it does have a ring to it.”

“O-oh my g-gosh we should live-stream the w-wedding… TEAM F-FRANS.” Frisk was so glad she didn’t have the earpiece in as she took off the pin and handed it to Sans. She walked inside.

“no al, we are not live streaming the wedding.” Lilly was right inside the door and she was freaking out she was so excited.

“Oh my gosh.”

“What’s All The Excitement About?” Papyrus walked over to her.

“We have a record breaking…. website crashing petition signing we have over 1 billion signatures within a hour.” Lilly hugged Papyrus.

“THIS IS GREAT!” The excitement was infectious and he hugged her happily.

“The website is down? Is Alphys working on fixing it? I mean… this is amazing.” Lilly nodded as she jumped into Papyrus arms.

“i imagine al is working on it.”

“I am just in awe…. Are you seeing this Sans?” Lilly was in Papyrus arms bridal style.

“yup.”

“We should totally use this as blackmail… imagine all the candy we can get. We should go check on the other monsters after awhile. Make sure they are doing okay. We also need to get this bill passed pronto.” Frisk was adamant of this.

“Papyrus if this passes we can get married... Won’t that be great?!?” Lilly said her arms around his neck as he kept swinging her around. “With Christmas/Gyftmas being three months away… November is election month in two months.”

“as blackmail? how?” He understood after a moment.

“Take a photo and… oh man I can’t do it. They are too damn cute.” Papyrus snapped a photo with his phone.

“There.”

“Sans… he just took a picture of us…” Frisk said with a surprised look. So much for blackmailing them they are going to do it to them now.

“can’t see how, i’m not an easy monster to blackmail ya know.”

“You are a celebrity now… woman will flock to you in droves.”

“what do i care? you’re the only i need.”

“You say that now than a hot number will walk by and lean forward, breasts in your face…” Frisk teased.

“yeah... no. i ain’t lettin’ another human that close. haven’t you seen the volunteers try with less luck? and those guys i trust. “

“Actually no… Are you saying someone hit on you?” Frisk looked at Sans then around to who would do that.

“no, but i haven’t let anyone close enough to try except LIlly and she’s too wrapped around my brother for that.”

“Lilly hit on you?!?” Frisk was surprised.

“hmmm, maybe in the last timeline.”

“Did you guys… the last run… did you.”

“i didn't even kiss her. sweetheart... you’re the only one i’ve ever been with.”

“I am not jealous…” She said huffily.

“uh huh... who are you trying to convince? me or the green eyed monster in the mirror?”

“I might marry that green eyed monster…”

“pff... didn’t know you swung that way but ok.”

“Hmmm… If I marry myself would it be masterbation that night or narcissism?”

“pretty sure you can’t marry yourself and they call that narcissism. also, masterbation because you just can’t make love to yourself any other way.”

“Don’t worry Sans I will make you the maid of honor and best man.” Frisk went on ahead as he followed.

“lemmie grab a mirror for that....” She laughed at him.

“Can’t you just make a magic version of yourself… What do you always say anything is possible with magic.”

“too much effort. I could just wear a dress and a hat for the wedding.” He was thoroughly amused by this whole conversation.

“That will work… How long do you think it will be until Lilly gets proposed to?” Frisk said before heading to Alphys lab looking back at Papyrus and Lilly. Sans shrugs at the question but he notices his brother had picked up on that and seemed very nervous all of the sudden....

“maybe soon.” He murmurs.”

“After we talk to Alphys we should check on the monsters and make sure they are good.”

“we can call the teams with them.”

“Hmmm… always the wise one.” Frisk opened the door and entered the room.

“well, had to have a contingency plan in case there was an emergency with one of the groups.”

“Hey Alphys ho-“ Alphys glomped Frisk knocking her over, surprising her as she fell to the ground. Frisk felt sore. That fucking hurt…

“T-the site has over 2 b-billion petition signers. Plus t-team Frans is so a-adorable.” Alphys looked up from Frisk at Sans as she got off of Frisk. “S-sorry Frisk… you okay?” Frisk nodded weakly as she rubbed her head.

“i think we’re just tired.”

“I think my head slightly hurts from the ground but I am okay…So is the site up?”

“Y-yes.” Alphys stammers backing up quickly from being on top of Frisk.

“good. to know.”

“I think me and Sans are going to bed... see yeah later Alphys.” Frisk rubbed her head as she walked to her bedroom. He followed her to the bedroom. She went to the bathroom and took a shower. It was a long day. Sans climbed into the bed, he felt tired from the day, more than he really wanted to admit honestly. 

Frisk came out, got changed and laid next to Sans, he was already out like a light. Well… his eye lights were gone. That was the way he always slept. Frisk smiled at him knowing this had to be hard on him. The next in this whole craziness was to readjust everyone, pass the bill, get a possible monster mayor than make this universal…. Fuck... this might be an impossible task after all. Frisk took her hand to his face and gently let it slide against him. He snuggled into her touch. At this point she can only go forward. Frisk cuddled next to him and fell to sleep. Hoping that tomorrow will be a good day.


	34. Chapter 34

The next day arrives with a commotion downstairs. This should be the usual tradition for them to wake up to but Frisk wanted to let Sans sleep in. She got dressed quickly as she went downstairs and look at the television where everyone was gathered to watch.

“Should monsters and humans mate or get married?” The male newscaster reported as he showed the clip of Frisk and Sans together with her confession of love. Sans stretched, well, it’s not usual for him to sleep this much and he had to get up. He sighed a little and got out of the bed, dressing and heading downstairs.

“Look it is one thing to free the monsters but to have them cross breed with humans… I don’t know if it is even possible.” A middle aged man said.

“I believe the bible says man and woman only not ….whatever and human. I mean seriously… I don’t think we are meant to have relations with monsters.” An older man said.

“Well… as long as they don’t go around forcing me to have a relationship with them… What is the difference? I mean if they are happy who am I to judge?” A middle aged woman said.

“I think they look cute… but then again I don’t know what it is like to date a monster so… I have no idea… is that speciest saying that?” The teenage girl asked.

“We will let you the viewer decide… It will be up for vote this November and by then I imagine we will hear more about this issue from the leader for SAM. Some people are asking why she hasn’t been punished for breaking the law. This reporter is wondering the same but only time will tell.” Sans was thoughtful on this as he caught the last bit.

“Well… that is enlightening…” Frisk said looking at the tv.

“indeed... and i think it is time we address the question everyone is asking.”

“Which one?” Frisk asked.

“hmmm, well probably both but i think the most pressing one has to do with the law.”

“I can see two possibilities… one I turn myself in but it would be like I admitted I did something wrong which I didn’t. Two I get arrested and get thrown in jail for awhile. The upside is that people would see my conviction than.”

“i was thinking of a third option. people want answers... so why not give them those answers?”

“You mean why me and you are in love?” Frisk said curiously.

“i meant one of those things you have where you answer questions from people... what do you call those things again? um... something with panels....”

“OH! A press conference…. We can get in contact with the reporter and make arrangements and make it live.”

“exactly. and al can set up a live stream and even we can answer some questions from those who visit the website.”

“Wow… how did you get so smart.”

“hopefully nothing explicit gets through... but it was an idea i got from seeing al and undyne watching a movie where a character did something like that.” She kissed his teeth.

“You know we are doing this together… I am not doing this alone.”

“yup. wouldn’t let you do it alone and i’m sure there’s some questions you can’t answer that i can and visa versa.”

“Yeah…”

“so... let’s get this thing set up. i’ll go find al and you call one of those reporters.”

“I am on it… I am calling all the local stations so we get the most coverage.”

“mkay... this could be a huge turn out.” Sans headed off to the room Alphys had made her personal lab, it was where the lizard spent pretty much all her time when not surfacing to eat.

“Call Undyne and tell her we need security ….” She yelled at Sans as he left.

“of course!” He calls back. He was pretty sure Undyne would be with Alphys.

Frisk called the reporters one by one. Some didn’t believe it was her until she gave some specific details that only she would know. They all agreed to the terms she set out. One the meeting would happen that Sunday in the afternoon. Each of the panel would be made of one of the reporters and a guest they can pick. Being there was five local channels that meant ten in total on the panel. That if people have any questions they can ask it on their website and it will come to them via prompter. Some lucky questionnaires might even get to call in. Shortly after she got done with the calls her phone started to go off as national news wanted in on this. This was bigger than Frisk remembered. Everyone knew as she was instructed to flip channels.

“Sans… SANS….” She screamed at Sans as Frisk hung up on MSN after telling them she would call them back. Every channel had her picture with Sans on the television... Oh shit... what kind of impact did they make. The nation was literally watching them…. no the world… Sans appeared with Alphys and Undyne behind him.

“let me guess.... everyone wants a piece of this.”

“You can say that… look.” Frisk flipped the channels showing them as Alphys eyes became wide. “How do we even protect ourselves? I mean I don’t think Undyne can take on everyone… no offense.” She felt nervous. Frisk never had a audience this big before. Her color in her face seemed to disappear.

“we won’t need undyne for this.”

“We won’t?” Frisk said looking up at Sans not sure what he has up his sleeve.

“looks like our pet project is going into a test run tomorrow al.”

“The viewing is not until Sunday… which is in two days. What is this pet project?” Some of the major broadcast stations were already bragging about being able to interview Frisk and this Sans monster. Sans turned from Alphys to Frisk.

“it occured to me that humans were likely the ones in the most danger in helping us. so i got the idea of making a portable shield.”

“A portable shield… that is smart. How fast of a reaction is it? Is it caused by us pressing a button or sometime causing it to react?” Frisk asked wondering. Her phone kept going off as she rubbed her forehead. This can be a long day.

“let me show you.” Frisk followed him wondering what he means as she texted the newscaster the details like the rest at this point she is just copying and pasting. She would need to work with Sans on the speech. She hoped that he knew a way to calm her down, drugs, maybe magic. She could probably would take just so she wouldn’t stress out so much. He headed towards the lab, but instead of going into it he headed into a room next to it. She followed him into the room not knowing what to expect.

“Sans... what are we going?” Frisk asked as she texted another newscaster.

“It’s a room i use for my own inventions.”

“You are a inventor?” Frisk asked curiously placing her phone away as she looked at him curiously. This was new. She had no idea he was a inventor.

“it’s mostly a side hobby, but yeah.” He walks over to what looks like a dresser and pulls out what looks like a small charm bracelet.

“A side hobby? You seem to have a lot of side hobbies Sans. You can be a professional side hobbyist.”

“what’s the saying... a jack of all trades, master of none? something like that.”

“You seem to master them though... damn... I knew I found a winner when I picked you.” Frisk teased as she watched him with the bracelet. He put the thing around one of her hands and pressed the blue star charm that was among several others and quickly withdrew his hand, less than a second later it became clear why as the air seemed to ripple around her.

“and to prove it’s there.” He summoned a small bone, took it in his hand and whacked the air before her, it bounced off a near invisible shield. Frisk still recoiled a little from the threat of the bone not because she didn’t trust him it was just instinct to flinch. He didn’t seem bothered by her reaction.

“near invisible.”

“I think you gave the ultimate tool for when you get into trouble Sans. One push of the button and I can threaten you with no sex.” Frisk teased as she was still enthralled by this barrier extending her other hand out to reach the barrier.

“well, you wouldn’t need that but it should protect you from any threat, magical and non.” To prove this he picked up a small rubber ball and tossed it at her, it bounced off the shield and bounced away around the room. Again she flinches as she tries to protect herself.

“Stop that…”

“sorry, was just for proof only. don’t mean to scare you sweetheart. to deactivate it, you need to hit the moon charm, the crescent.” She hit the moon charm as she watched a little ripple before it deactivates.

“What does the other charms do?” Frisk played with the little heart symbol one as she looked at the charms. A little bone charm, a flower with little blue petals and more.

“nothing, yet anyway. the idea is that the bracelet will be sort of a personal arsenal for you... er... well, that’s what i intended it to be but it’s not quite finished. i still need to work on the other functions, but it should work for the interview.” Frisk was touched. He also picked things that meant so much to her as well. She went up to him and pulled him in and kissed his teeth. He flushed a little and returned the kiss.

“i was hoping it would be a good wedding gift, cuz it shoulda been finished by then.”

“It will be but for now… I am borrowing it just for a day.” He nods.

“I’ll replicate the shield separately soon, so you can carry it around while i work on the bracelet.”

“Hmm… now if there was a way to calm my nerves before the speech.”

“heh... sorry, you’ll have to do that one on your own sweetheart.”

“I was thinking we have sex but I guess I can find ways to please myself…” She walked away teasing him. Frisk couldn’t even do that even if she wanted to, she had a speech she would need to write and answer all these damn phone calls. On top of it she knew that the moment she left she would get requests from left to right. Indeed that was pretty much the case when she exited two volunteers approached her asking for help with setting up the mines with supplies. Frisk will need to go down there as well. She could only hope that she can get everything settled before the press conference.

“Also, Frisk we were wondering are you going to try for elections for the city mayor?” The one volunteer said as Frisk tried not to laugh.

“I couldn’t even if I wanted to. I am so swamped as it is… I need like 10 of me to make that possible.” They mean well but she couldn’t even think about that when she couldn’t even handle all that was happening there. She asked several of the volunteers to work on the paperwork and another bunch to work on answering the phone. After several hours later she ducked out of sight and hid in the gardens in the old clubhouse her parents built for her. She didn’t even tell Sans about this. Though the phone did ring still, it was Alphys who fielded a lot of the questions while Frisk took a break from it all. Sans was working on a secondary shield device for the remainder of the day. Eventually, Frisk fell asleep in the club house, exhausted as the rest of the gang got everything set. Lilly went up to Sans after a bit.

“Hey have you seen Frisk? We got the supplies ready for the mines and she told us to find her once we got it all. We haven’t seen her for about 30 minutes. Papyrus said you can probably find her faster than us. Alphys has Frisk’s phone so we can’t call her. We are pretty sure she is still around here.”

“hmm, i haven’t seen her and i am not actually able to just find her since we haven’t soulbonded yet. an emergency is one thing... but day to day... you’ll have to look yourself, sorry.”

“Okay… well if you see her yell at her for me. I mean seriously we got too much to do for her to wander off.” Lilly went off to look for Frisk as Frisk finally woke up from her nap as she heard someone yelling at her. She could use like 3-4 more hours... Frisk glanced down from the treehouse watching them wonder about. It was kinda funny in a way but she figured she would eventually have to do something. Frisk made her way down and joined the volunteers as they seemed to clammer at her. She made her way to Lilly as she lectured her about her duties. Frisk rolled her eyes as she went to the truck taking the stuff to the mines. The monsters were transferred there overnight but not all the supplies and Frisk was going to help Gaster unchain as many as possible. This was just stressful. She made her way to the underground and saw Gaster in the distance. Finally someone she can talk to. A sharp whistle interrupted all the chatter. Frisk froze as she didn’t expect this. She watched the hundreds of monsters went quiet by a single act and it impressed her as she made her way to Gaster she still didn’t understand what was going on.

“Hi Gaster…” Frisk bowed to him as she always had. He greets her the same way, then turns a rather unimpressed glare towards everyone else and makes a gesture that clearly means “shoo.” He clearly did not want those who were trying to follow her to actually do so.

“What is going on Gaster? Why are they staring at me? I mean… today has been a rough day…”

*They all want something. Mostly they simply do not want to make decisions themselves. Come.

Frisk followed Gaster as she made sure the volunteers put the stuff as she went with Gaster alone. She needed time away from them.

*I saw the announcement, a very brave thing to do and you need all the rest you can get before such an... event.

“I meant every word, but man… I didn’t expect the outcry afterwards. It has been non-stop. On top of it with all the paperwork, the escape that just happened, the supplies, and the constant calls I am hanging by a thread. I also...have a fear of speeches in front of big crowds…” She blushed at the last one as she said it. You wouldn’t think that was the case since she did a couple of speeches but this was different. Billions were going to watch her not the hundreds before.

*As I have come to understand, it’s not a speech so much as just you answering questions. I’m sure you’ll both do well.

“I hope so… I just feel if I fu- screw this up. I will ruin a lot of relationships.”

*If you do. It will only prove that you are just as human as any of the other humans watching you, that you are not perfect.

“I hope others will see it that way. I am planning to stay the night helping you unchain as monsters I can. I missed working with you it feels like a lifetime ago… oh, I guess it kinda was.” The last time she worked with him there was in the last timeline. Did he even remember it? Did she just open a can of worms? He always seemed polite so she wouldn’t push it if he didn’t remembered.

*Was it now? Hmmm. I feel as if it were... though I am certain it never happened. I am guessing that there was a time where things were... different?

This threw Frisk for a loop. Did Gaster remember in a sense? She wanted to badly to have another person or being to understand. Gaster would be perfect because he was family.

“I need to talk to you...but we need to be some place where no one can hear us.” Frisk looked at Gaster seriously. If anyone else found out she can load or reset it could be used against them. The past must not be repeated.

*I know of such a place. I imagine you are likely familiar with it.

“Yes… I know the place.” Frisk said as she walked with him. He leads her into the mine, to the same spot that Sans had first shown her, where they had shared a first kiss. Frisk blushed as she arrived. This place was special to her.

*You may speak freely here.

“You are right this is not the original timeline...I have a power I can load/ reset the time. In the last timeline Sans...he fulfilled the prophecy by killing all those who had any sin in their soul. I tried several times to stop him but...I had to kill him myself… to go all the way back… to when we first met… The last timeline we healed the many patients that came into your clinic. Often you would lecture me about using too much magic and that I am going to kill myself draining my soul so fast…”

*So, you were his executioner then?

He seemed to consider this information.

“I am...I didn’t want to...I really didn’t want to. I tried so many ways to stop him. I tried begging, I tried reason, I cried and mourned I even tried to hurt Papyrus...nothing… I was so hurt…”

*This doesn’t surprise me honestly. That you managed all this... however... is quite astounding. Sans has always been very.... adamant, about his role in the prophecy.

“He is still fulfilling his role… we just are approaching it differently that is all. The prophecy talked about all the blood that had to be shed. I figured it had to be the initial attack of humans and monsters and everyone dying.”

*Hmmmm, a plausible interpretation... though it could also be even less literal than that... because a heart can bleed without literally losing blood... can it not?

“Yes… are you saying my suffering is part of the prophecy?” She said wondering.

*If you consider that you are not the only one suffering.... Yes, I can say it very well might be.

“What is the original prophecy? I want to make sure I get this right…” Frisk said as she contemplated what he said. 

*One to rule. One to Judge. One to care. One to stand. One with sight will free them all. Until the day the angel comes, blood flows like a fountain and true judgement be the call. ruler’s sorrow, caretaker’s pain, the judge will thus be hanged.” 

“....it is about me and Sans...isn’t it…” Tears fell from her eyes.

*It can be seen that way, but that was not the original interpretation.

“If this is the case...does that mean the prophecy is fulfilled?”

*Hmmm, not yet. The cursed are here... and I would say you are the “angel” mentioned.

“So… How can I save everyone?”

*I do not think quite everyone can be saved... but that does not mean you cannot try.

“Is it selfish of me wanting for me and Sans to live in the end?”

*I do not think so.

“I think tomorrow can be a day of people judging us...everyone will be watching… and people will decide if this is the right thing or not.” Frisk still felt a little bit of relief though and she wanted to call Sans. Though she had too much to do at this point to do such thing.

*Perhaps, but the question here is... do you care? Does it really matter to you what others think or is this simply to explain things to the simple minded?

“I care in the sense I don’t want people to be afraid of monsters. I don’t care if they don’t approve of us or not… I love Sans regardless. I just don’t want people to push you guys away by asking … difficult questions. Like about our...bedroom time.” She blushed wildly. This is something she didn’t want to discuss with others. That was private between the two but if push comes to shove she would discuss it if it meant a better future. I mean...she was willing to reset the world for Sans. Is talking about her love life that bad in comparison to the last timeline? Absolutely not… it is the total opposite when they are together her world seems so much brighter and so does her future…Without him saying anything he made her realize how lucky she truly was again as a smile came to her face.

“I think … you are the wisest individual I have ever met. I need to call Sans and when I get back I will help you unchain as many monsters I can…”

Frisk hugged the tall skeleton man as she quickly parted. She curtsied to him and made her way to calling Sans. Frisk made the call to Sans with the emergency cell she got herself a while back. She used it rarely and even less did she give out her number for it. She did have her contact transferred on there just in case.

He smiled a little, sometimes the best thing was to say next to nothing at all. The phone rang as she waited for Sans to answer. She was so excited it was like she discovered a new part of herself.

“Come on Sans… please pick up...maybe he is not near his phone?” She ended up texting him really quick. Her heart strummed with love and a deeper sense of this prophecy.


	35. Chapter 35

Frisk: Hey Sans! Can you call me when you get a chance. I would like to talk to you for a moment.

Sans: sorry, bit of a project gone wrong... had to pry my phone off the ceiling... again.

Frisk: Are you okay?

Sans: perfectly fine... but now all the metal things in the room save the device are stuck to the walls and ceiling.... that included my phone until just a few seconds ago.

Frisk: Can you shortcut to the mines?… I think I prefer telling you in person.

Sans: ok. i’ll be at the entrance in a moment.

Frisk ran through the caverns to the front.When she got there he was waiting for her. She smiled widely as she ran into his arms and kissed him deeply and lovingly as her arms wrapped around him bringing him close to her. He returned the kiss, curious though as to what it was she wanted to tell him.

“I found out a couple of things… one me and you might be the center of the prophecy. Two… your dad knows about the timeline before this one…”

“i suspected he might actually though i had not considered the first.”

“Well before I talk more about the first… I am willing to go on tv to talk about our sex life… or anything about our relationship. I think what we have is the best thing. If they don’t like it they can dive over a cliff into a pit of spikes for all I care because you, Sans Gaster, are my everything. Nobody else… not even Lilly who is my closest friend and almost a sister.”

“well, as long as they don’t ask for details... i’m willing.” He nuzzles against her.

“About the prophecy… your dad thinks I am the angel.”

“i know you are. you’re the one who set us free...”

“He also showed me that the blood can be from the hearts mourning not actual blood but suffering via their soul.”

“hmmmm, he makes a very good point.”

“I believe I also am the healer who mourns a little… the only part I don’t understand is the hangs… I really don’t want you to…”

“i don’t understand that last part fully... but you aren’t the healer... at least not the one mentioned in the prophecy.”

“Would that be your dad?” Frisk thought of the only person who has that ability.

“no... the others... the weeping healer is Queen Toriel. the guard of all is Papyrus... the ruler is King Asgore... and of course... i’m the Judge. there are just the four of us.”

“I am your angel Sans… I told that to your dad. I want you to be okay. I need you to be here with me.”

“yes... the one with sight.... as was foretold.” He took one hand, gently bringing it to his teeth. “you are the angel to us all... but you have given me more than just freedom from my life here. there is almost nothing i will not do to ensure the future you have envisioned comes to pass.” Frisk blushed slightly as she pulled him into a embrace.

“As long as you are with me that is enough for me.” Frisk nuzzled into him.

“i will always find you, i promise. no matter what it takes. i am bound to you, as your mate, and even death cannot keep us apart.”

“Ditto...So now I have to ask you two questions…The first being about what happened at your lab…. the second… I will hold off until you answered the first.” Frisk kissed his cheek gently.

“i was testing the new shield... it uh... expanded too much at once and for some reason latched onto everything metal and... welp.. that’s what happened.” Frisk giggled into his shoulder.

“I am sorry… that is just funny.”

“it’s fine, just a calibration issue.”

“The second question you probably like… I know that you hated it down here. If you want we can… umm… make new memories down here if you catch my drift.” Frisk could watch his expressions all day.

“never occured to me honestly, anymore than it occured to me that we’d be back in this place after begin free.”

“Well I want to give you the option. Your dad had the conversation where we shared our first kiss as a couple and it brought back all the butterflies… well they never really go away but you get the idea. I thought… maybe…” She blushed a little as she shook her head as she smiled at him.

“it’s not a bad idea, though timing might be an issue.”

“Yeah… plus I should release everyone from their chains. I think it is from realizing how deeply I fallen for you is making me a little more willing than normal.”

“you sure it’s not just natural pheromones? Cuz even monsters have something like that when their heat is close... and mine starts in another day or two.”

“Maybe… are you going to be able to hold it together for the show…That could explain why I want to be with you… other than the usual reasons.”

“yes, the first day is... uncomfortable at worst, it won’t be a problem, but i’ll probably shadow you for that day. after that... well, maybe we should come back to the mines. I did warn Lilly about the ... intensity of it, last timeline and made sure about locks this timeline.”

“We can also use the apartments… they are empty still it would be just the two of us.”

“no, i had some of the monster groups from last night go there with some humans.”

“We can probably use your dad’s clinic than. It will be cut off and we don’t have to worry about watchers.

“among other places down here.” He says with a bit of a chuckle.

“Mmmhhmmm… It is like having revenge on all the guards… as you… Oh my… my mind went there quickly…” A deep blush covered her face.

“i kinda like the way you think.”

“I think Sunday morning before the press conference I will make sure you are okay… then afterwards we will come here.” He nods.

“Let’s go home… do you need help?” Frisk said.

“well, if you want to help test the necklace, sure.”

“I am getting all sorts of jewelry from you.” She took his hand

He chuckled a little.

“yeah, but if you stop and think about it, it’s one of the easiest sorts of ways to hide a high tech device in plain sight.” He teleported them back to the house.

“Or you just like to spoil me.” She says after they land. Frisk kissed his cheek following him to his lab. “What does this necklace do? Disguise me? Oh my god… I should ask Alphys make me a disguise ring to look like a skeleton monster… I wonder what I would look like.”

“you can do that and no, nothing so fancy, just a shield.”

“Hmmm… I wonder if the human disguise ring makes you essentially human maybe it will help control your heat on Sunday if it feels too intense.”

“from what al said about it, it kinda does... though i don’t think it would help with a heat.”

“Okay… I am just trying to help a little.”

“in fact, that might make the heat more obvious since... uh, it might make certain... things... stand out more.” Frisk blushed immediately the moment he said that.

“I can see that…” Frisk squeaked as she tried to regain her composure. “I am glad humans don’t have that as bad…” Her fingers intertwined with his.

“yeah.... not exactly the impression i want to make on human society.”

“Mmhmm… Although I got to admit… these pheromones… man they are making me think of such… thoughts. Like doing it on live tv… wouldn’t do such a thing but damn… the fantasy is hot.” Frisk can see how his heat can be bothersome. She was probably not helping one bit. He licked his teeth a little.

“yeah... that is...”

“I think we might have to keep separate of each other if we plan to get anything done… or you will take me to your lab and… yep I got to go.” Frisk was having a inner confliction. This can be a long 36 hours.

He watched her head off, it was going to be a long several hours. She stayed with Lilly in her room which made Lilly upset but she ended up staying in Papyrus’ room to get some Kleenex. Which she never came back with or at all that night. The following day it was super awkward between the pair with longer than needed hugs and kisses that could make anyone blush. When Sunday morning came it was a relief to Lilly because she slept in Papyrus room again. She didn’t mind but she just didn’t want people see her sneaking in and out of his room.

Papyrus had explained to her that the reason for it was to keep Sans’ heat from flaring up too early.

“I know… I just I don’t want people think I am like that one night stand.”

“I Think Everyone Here Knows Good And Well You Are NOT A One Night Stand.”

“I know. I just don’t like it that is all.”

Frisk got up early and got dressed went downstairs. She knocked on Sans little laboratory to check on him.

“Fortunately You And I Will Never Have This Issue.”

“Why is that?” Lilly asked.

“We Do Not Have Their Responsibilities. Thus, When The Time Comes... Er... Well...”

“Oh OH… yeah… I can see that…”

“come in.”

“Not even going to do a knock knock Sans.” Frisk said closing the door behind her.

“little out of sorts this morning.”

“It will be okay… in a few hours we don’t have to think at all. Do you…” He chuckles a little.

“do i what?”

“Do you need a little relief this morning?” She blushed asking.

“better not. could trigger it.”

“I understand… I will leave you alone until the show… “ He moved over to her and gently kissed her nose. She looked into his eye lights and smiled. Frisk didn’t want to trigger his heat early. He smiled back, just because it was about time for his cycle didn’t mean he couldn’t be affectionate while he wasn’t overwhelmed by it.

“I love you.”

“love you too.”

“We are meeting at the courthouse…”

“yeah, hey, will you help me see if i calibrated this right?” He held up the necklace.

“to activate it you just have to put it on and it deactivates when you take it off.”

Frisk puts on the necklace and instead of pushing Sans away it pulled him in.

“whoa! definitely not.”

“Umm… this is not helping…” Frisk blushed. He fumbled a little, getting the thing off so that it released him. He tweaked it again with a tool before handing it over.

“try again.”

“Are you sure you just didn’t want to feel my body against yours?” He flushed a little.

“very sure.” Frisk raised a eyebrow as she put the necklace on.

“thought crossed my mind, but this isn’t about that, it’s about protecting you; which is more important.” The necklace sent little ripples as a light shield came around her.

“Now I can talk dirty and you can’t touch me…” She teased.

“it works then.”

“Better toss something just… not hard it case something malfunctions.” He picks up a small pillow and tosses that at her. The pillow catches on fire as it dissengeates to the floor. Frisk’s eyes got large as she was glad she didn’t touch the barrier. Frisk removed the necklace

“uhhh... that’s a bit of a malfunction.” He puts the fire out.

“Well it kills pillow talks…” Frisk handed the necklace to Sans. He chuckled, made another adjustment and handed it back to her again.

“Third time's the charm…” Frisk made sure there was ample space between them as she put the necklace on so far so good. Except that seconds later the thing expanded and Sans was squished to a wall....

“t-too much force...” Frisk pulled the necklace off as fast as possible after the initial shock. She ran up to Sans looking over him.

“Are you Okay? Oh god Sans…”

“other than knowing what it feels like to be meat in a sandwich... yeah, i’m good.”

“Maybe we should hold up on testing the necklace… I can’t afford to lose you.”

“nah, this is mild compared to what the bracelet did while i was working on it.”

“I would ask how the bracelet inappropriately touched you but I wasn’t here.” She kissed him. He chuckled softly.

“i lost a finger trying to make that thing, but that’s not fatal and it’s not like i missed it for long. took me an hour though to replace the finger.”

“How much HP points do you have?” Frisk realized she never asked him that. She had 20 but that was pretty standard for humans.

“dunno, more than i remember likely. though if you want to know i’ll let you check.”

“Can I? It is a very personal thing…” He nods. She laid her hands on his soul as a light red glow appears a black box appears over as text comes up.

  
  


Sans

LV 29

Atk 110

Def 118

HP 1980/1983

*Seems a little shaken by being shoved against a wall, but otherwise relatively unharmed.

  
  


“Holy… I can’t believe… that is incredible… 1983 is your HP.

“comes with the LV.”

“Still it is impressive. Mine is only 20…”

“standard for LV 1.... though not in my case. if i’d been born more like paps... i’d have a higher HP.”

“Hey don’t put yourself in the what if side it will just depress yourself. Look where we are we couldn’t be here if you weren’t you.” He nuzzles against her with a smile, his soul brightening a bit at her words. She hugged him back as they just embraced in silence for awhile. A couple of minutes later the necklace started making popping noises as Frisk looked at it frighteningly. Frisk stood behind Sans.

“Are you sure the necklace is not haunted?”

“It’s not haunted.”

“It is making weird noises now…”

“i need to fix it again.” He replied with a sigh as he took it from her and tapped it a bit, the noises stop.

“Don’t get hurt from it… maybe you can’t fix it because your head is elsewhere.” Frisk suggested as she knew for herself it was hard to concentrate on anything but on him. This was harder than she expected especially today it was almost intense. She didn’t know he could stay calm. Frisk felt so out of her control of her hormones. He was controlling it pretty well, but in a few hours that wouldn’t be entirely true.

“Let’s try this necklace thing one more time… if not I might end up just having to use your bracelet only or since you can apparently make new body parts… I will just take a bone and swat all the attacks away.” She kidded gently. He chuckled.

“you sure that’s all you’d use it for?” He teased.

“Mmmhhhmmm now you got me thinking... I can have you touch me whenever or wherever I want…” Her voice came out a little more seductive than usual as she eyed him. Her hand trailed down his shirt slowly. He flushed a dark shade of blue.

“I should go before I do take you up on that offer Sans…”

“p-probably.” Frisk left Sans alone as she grabbed Undyne and went to the courthouse ahead of the event. The place was already bustling with multiple newscasters. It is so packed that Undyne texted Sans ahead to let him know that when it gets time to just teleport himself there.

Sans: i’m already here actually, i was scoping things out... guess Frisk had the same idea huh?

Undyne: Yeah… She said something about the heat getting to her. I told her to suck it up or turn a fan on she just walked away. The punk has her bracelet on and will be heading in the back way.

Sans: she’s heading my way then. also, what did i tell you before about humans being more frail?

Undyne couldn’t hear a tone, but the message was enough to convey his disapproval.

Undyne: Fine Fine...I made her wear a hoodie as well. I seen celebrities do that and she is coming through the back room as we speak. She is a little nervous I can’t blame her…

Frisk came in the back area where some of the volunteers were there to get her ready. The designer siblings were there as well with a custom new outfit for the pair. They were so excited for this is a huge opportunity for them to show off their outfit to the public.

“I can’t wait for you to look so amazing in front of the camera...This will be AMAZING advertisement for us Mark!!! We will be FAMOUS!!! … Oh My God… We can be the exclusive designers for monsters…. We will be the Kevlin Klein of monster clothes…” Sarah was in her own world as she did the finishing touch of the newest dress for Frisk. It was a long dress with layers. The base dress was a light blue but the black lace above it looked like flowers. So the overall effect made it look like the echo fields on her dress. The top part had glitter and stitched in beads giving it the overall appearance of the night sky with stars. The lace covered her shoulders leaving her skin to show through. To go with this she was given blue high heels and a northern star necklace. Her hair was fixed up with soft curls. Sarah put on some makeup on Frisk to enhance her natural blue eyes.


	36. Chapter 36

“Wow… Sans is going to be blown away… I never noticed your eyes before, it is like they are always shut…” Mark said with a slight blush. “You know what Sarah... I think for once I am thinking you are right this is going to be a day we won’t forget.”

“Do you think Sans will like it?” Frisk asked towards Mark whose face softens at the comment. Already forgetting that you have a speech in front of all those people huh? That Sans is a lucky guy…

“He would be a fool to not like all that and more about you Frisk.” He smiled kindly as he smiles at her. “Are you ready for the panel?”

“I think so… I hope they don’t ask too many embarrassing questions.”

“Hey there is no question that you guys can’t handle. I know you will do great. I am going to head off to help Sans with his outfit. Good Lu-.... I mean break a leg.” Mark said as he headed out the little dressing room. Sarah smiled at her brother. She knew for the longest time that he had a small crush on Frisk but his friendship with her was just as important or even more so to him.

“You will have to thank Mark sometime, he made this dress just for you with a little inspiration from Sans. I don’t even think Sans knows about the design Mark came up for you.” Sarah said as she started to put things away as she also followed suit.

“I will somehow… thank you Sarah I will make sure to tell on live stream about your clothes. I will never be able to thank you guys enough.” Sarah smiled at her thrilled as she joined with Mark in Sans’ dressing room.

“you sure all this is necessary?” He asked Mark. Sans was putting his phone away, he’d changed into an outfit that Mark had suggested, and apparently now the guy was trying to put makeup on him.

“This is to help the camera will point out all the little details plus… once you see Frisk’s outfit. Trust me it will be worth it.” Sarah joined a little bit later pushing Mark aside to get to Sans fixing the makeup to just put some eyeliner and a light blush.

“You should see Frisk… Mark really outdid himself on your outfits.”

“i don’t doubt that.”

“Are you ready for the panel Sans?”

“as ready as i’m going to be.”

“Okay we are going to have you guys meet up in back than what I understand is than you will both go out the same time and sit on the couch together and there will be a teleprompter and the panel asking questions as well.” Mark said trying to calm any nerves Sans may have.

“ok.”

“You will do great, remember mention us!!” Sarah says excitedly. “We want to be famous for monster clothing… or custom clothing or…. Something like, that make it happen captain.” Mark rolls his eyes at Sarah’s excitement and starts to put things away. While Sarah was in heaven.

“of course.”

“Break a leg Sans!!!” Sarah says as she kisses his cheek gently wishing him luck as she exits the room. Frisk was standing backstage nervously as she looked out there. The building was packed and the amount of microphones on the base of the stage was astronomical.

“I am going to be fine… Sans will be there with me it will be okay…” Frisk rubbed her hands nervously as she waited for Sans to join her. It wasn’t long before he did.

“hey.” He says gently.

“H-hi Sans… l-looking handsome as a-always.” She said nervously.

“you look good yourself.” He took her hand and gently kissed it, trying to refocus her attention to help her calm down. It seemed to work as she stopped shaking.

“Do you like the dress? It looks like the echo flower you gave me... plus stars. Apparently, Mark made it from your suggestions.” She seemed to really enjoy the dress as she kept staring at all the detail work.

“yup, and he did a good job of it.”

“We go on in three minutes... How are you holding up?” Frisk said fixing his shirt to ease herself. She can see Undyne looking over the crowd from the otherside. The volunteers had been checking ids making sure it was only the newscasters that were coming in.

“yup, i’m good. interesting crowd here, looks like a rainbow around here.”

“I guess I never thought of it like that.. it is kinda pretty now that you say it like that…” Frisk said admiring his perception. To her it was a crowd of people judging her.

“all different colors here... including souls. but there’s only one red here.”

“I am the only red soul?” Frisk asked surprised.

“hmm, well no one knows for sure, but it’s theorized that only one red soul can actually exist at any one time.”

“Well when we soul bound there will be a partial one out there too.” Frisk smiled at him.

“true, but not powerful enough to challenge yours.” He replied, lightly booping her nose.

“Fear the all mighty Frisk… who got kidnapped... and knows how to heal.” She wiggled her fingers at him like a witch.

“cute.” She stuck her tongue at him as the producer points at them to cue them to come on the stage.

“We’re going live people! In 10.... 9.... 8.... 7....” The countdown began.

“I want you to know before we go on… whatever happens I am with you till the end Sans.” Her hand took his as she glanced up at him.

“and i with you.” He gently squeezed her hand while the reporter began the normal intro.

“Hi, I am Judy Riseon and welcome to a special broadcast. We are surrounded by several other broadcasters and this is being aired live. It is also being translated in over 50 languages and questions are pouring from all over the world online and to our stations. The panel will be asking questions and so will you, the viewer at home. Can I get a round of applause for Sans and Frisk? Sans is a skeleton monster from the underground and Frisk is the leader of SAM …. Save All Monsters.” That was, of course, their cue to take their seats before the camera was due to swivel to them. Frisk sat down on the couch with Sans next to her. She didn’t let go of Sans’ hand, as if she let go she would lose all nerve. He didn’t blame her, this was a little stressful, even for him.

“Let’s start of with them telling us a little bit about themselves before we jump right into the questions.”

“Thank you Judy… I am Frisk Savore. My parents were healers and they taught me everything they know. They were one of the first humans to try to repeal the laws against monster kind and taught me that all beings deserve a chance to being free and able to make their own choices. My parents tragically lost their lives in a car accident and I became depressed and so I set out on my own. I started the SAM organization after applying for a position in to work at the mines to really see how bad it really was. I couldn’t even get past the training it was ...it was horrible. They teach you how to beat up monsters in the basic training. Than I started the organization and two years later I made the choice to break a couple monsters out because I wanted to show others that monsters are really just like us…. And here we are.” The crowd murmured as she stopped for a little bit. Sans waited a few moments to make sure she wasn’t going to add anything else.

“Should I tell them… how we met?” She asked murmuring to him.

“nah, let ‘em ask.” He murmurs back before speaking up.

“my name is sans gaster. i’m the eldest of two children. from the time i was born up until i met frisk... life was hell. i won’t sugar coat this for any sensitives. the truth is, i was lucky to be a skeleton monster in some ways, but not in others. i’m classified as a non-organic monster. i’m made mostly of magic and rely on it pretty heavily just to live. being denied access to it was one of the “punishments” the guards sometimes used for any reason they saw fit. i can’t say how it is for other monsters, but where i was at... if you didn’t keep your head down, eyes on the ground, worked hard and kept quiet as a mouse... you got punished. even if you didn’t do anything wrong. you could do all of that and still end up facing your biggest fear. that’s another thing... every monster was tortured with a select item at a young age, making them develop a deathly phobia of the item to the point where just mentioning the item in their presence makes them want to cower in fear. everything from animals like dogs trained to be killers to common household items like chairs and spoons. the humans in charge of us were pretty creative in their torture. food was also something of a luxury. if you had rations, more often than not you didn’t eat until you needed to because some of the time you had to give it up to the organic based ones just to ensure they survived because the guards might have conveniently forgotten to hand out rations for the day.... or the week... sometimes even months. it was very rare that a monster was born due to this lack of care, among other things. none of us ever had a chance of having anything you might consider normal. a newborn monster, depending on its HP, was chained the moment it was born into the world.” Frisk could only hold his hand to be that comfort for this was a hard story for Sans to tell. She smiled at him proud of his courage.

“For the viewers who might not know what chained means it is a special magic spell that literally prevents monsters from using their full capacity of magic and sometimes can prevent the monster to even do certain acts like … love making, so that they can’t reproduce more monsters.” Frisk tried to explain politely.

“it was also detrimental to the older monsters, who eventually died due to the suppression because their fading reserves were all they were allowed to access and when those were gone and they couldn’t draw up more from their soul due to the spell, they dusted... which is what happens when a monster dies. we turn to dust.”

“Wow that is just incredible what your species has gone through.” The reporter said in awe.

“still going through. there’s a lot of us out there still currently in captivity as we speak.”

“Before I open it up for questions is there anything else you both want to say?”

“I guess mine would be that we all deserve a equal chance in life.”

“the only other thing i can think of is to say that some rumors that are going around are indeed true. that there’s a prophecy about this particular era and i am the Judge it mentions.” There was a quiet than a bunch of murmurs as the reporters seemed to be telling this hitting news to their cameras.

“I think we will be hearing more about this prophecy and more… let’s turn it to our panel tonight they will be asking questions and we will also be taking questions from you, the viewer, at home soon.”

“Hi I first want to say thank you for taking the time to answer questions we have. I am Jenny from channel 3-“

“To save time because there are so many of us I will ask that we skip the intros and just ask the question…”

“O-okay...ummm… This prophecy what is it exactly?”

“it’s a verbal warning that’s been handed down through generations of monsters. none of us are really sure who the original prophet was who spoke of this, only that it was circulating before the war.” There was a microphone where the reporters to come to as they lined up to ask a question. After the question was answered the reporter left for their respected seats.

“If you are the Judge, are you the one responsible for the water being fixed in the downtown area? Rumor has it you were involved in some sort or another.”

“i was, myself, frisk and another monster, alphys, were the ones who figured out a counter agent to the poison in the water.”

“Why did you decide to date a monster? Weren’t you with another activist named Henry?”

“Please stick to one question at a time… or some reporters won’t get there fair chance at asking questions.”

“I did, I dated a man named Henry. I found out he had ulterior motives and we broke up. I didn’t wake up one day and think to myself... geez Frisk who would I want to date for the rest of my life when I met Sans. It happened gradually but yeah… I decided to date him for him.” She said in general.

“Rumors say there’s more to that tattoo you have, care to elaborate?”

“It is what they call a mark. It symbolizes our bond to each other. His magic is literally running through me. It shows to other monsters that we are mated for life. Kinda like getting married.”

“So you’re basically married then. Does this mark mean his magic has influence?”

“no actually. the mark is more of a warning to other monsters to keep their hands to themselves. it’s a cultural tradition. there’s only enough magic in it to keep the mark glowing and visible. a very miniscule amount by standards of what you humans normally use in your day to day lives.”

“How do you guys... ummm get it on… Especially if you are non-organic.”

“there are two different ways a non-organic monster can reproduce. the methods we use are between us, but for the sake of a scientific explanation... magic is very versatile in essence and can create anything the user deems necessary. the secondary option involves two souls interacting with one another with the intent to create new life.” Frisk blushed as she looked at him.

“Do you guys plan on having children in the future?”

“yes.”

“I plan on it but we want to make sure it is safe for our children.”

“Do you think society is ready for something like what your children would be?”

“I think it is getting there… it will happen soon I like to think.” Frisk said optimistically. “We are surrounded by all sorts of beings that shower us with love and support. The little oppression we had to face is minimal compared to that. What do you think Sans?” 

“well, i think it’s a start. there’s still plenty of bugs out there who probably are watching this and thinking all manner of things i don’t think should be repeated on national television. there are a lot of souls out there who just don’t want peace.”

“The other day we watched as SAM released several hundreds of monsters the owners of the mines are demanding some kind of payment from SAM either in punishment or in money. How do you feel about that?”

“payment? since when in history was it justifiable that those who were enslaved pay any sort of due to the ones who enslaved them? or that someone who has been tortured is supposed to pay the person who tortured them? honestly, they’re just being selfish. they’ve gotten more “payment” out of us than is due to them.”

“Sans seems to have a temper. Do you think that he will go out and hurt humanity? We have no idea the reprocatutions of releasing such dangerous monsters to the world.”

“do you really want to know a truth you can’t remember?” Sans leaned back, a thoughtful expression on his face.

“Sans… remember we are here to represent us. We don’t need to add fire to their fuel. They are nothing compared to us.” Frisk said murmuring to them.

“yeah, but the guy asked. i just answered. do you honestly think it might not come out even if we don’t mention it?”

“But the world is listening... I don’t know. I just don’t want them taking you away from me again.” Frisk took his hand and gently squeezed it.

“don’t think they can.”

“We are going to take a quick break and we will be back in a couple of minutes to start taking questions from viewers.”

Frisk walked off the stage as she needed a breather this was harder than she expected it was stressful. Sans sighed. This was stressful for sure... and she had a point, but did they really think that they could keep the previous timeline a complete secret? Just because people didn’t remember it the same way he and her did, didn’t mean no one remembered it. It certainly didn’t mean there weren’t other ways of remembering it either. He’d slaughtered billions, there was a pretty good chance a good chunk of them would remember the events through various means. Frisk pulled Sans into the dressing room so they can talk in private.

“Hey… are you sure you want to talk about our previous time this moment. I am not sure how they will take you killing them in the past.” She said cupping his face gently.

“probably not well, but we can’t exactly lie about it... look, we don’t know how many or who remembers anything from that timeline or even how they remember it... there’s too many variables. it has to be addressed in some form, even if i don’t outright just say i slaughtered the world.”

“I know… but I am afraid the next question is. How did it happen? How did we reset the world? Then I am the target… they will want me to reset everything for them. Wars...deaths…”

“so we don’t tell them that. no one said we had to answer these truthfully or in detail.”

“Exactly Sans… I know you don’t want to lie about what happened but...I don’t think the world is ready either.”

“i won’t tell them everything. i don’t think the world needs to know it’s fate can be controlled by a single person.”

“I don’t like having this much power Sans... no one person should have this burden... neither should you with yours… but I understand that if others can manipulate it they will. They will bend it and make it where we are forced to do something we don’t want to.” Frisk hated to say that because it meant her outlook in humanity has dimmed a little but she wasn’t ignorant.

“i know. we didn’t ask for this, but we were chosen for it.”

“How are you doing with your heat… and everything?” Frisk asked changing the subject a minute.

“the questions are distracting enough... though i think i came off a little heated with that one answer... “

“It is okay… I singled for the break. I figured that was probably the reason.”

“yeah, it’s fine. i’m a bit calmer now.”

“I love you Sans Gaster. We will get through this together okay.” Her hand extended out to take his. He nods, taking her hand into his again.

“i love you too.”

“Come on lets go answer some fan favorite questions… like… what kind of noodle does Sans prefer spaghetti or lasagna….oooohhhh tough questions..” She giggled easing the tension.

“let’s just hope they aren’t too brutal... ooo... that is a tough one.” He laughed a little as he followed her back to the stage.

“We are back. If you are just tuning in we have Sans Gaster and Frisk Savore. They are answering questions and now we are going to take some from the internet.”

“Hi I just wanted to say I think you guys are so adorable!!! I want to join the SAM movement how can I do that?” Frisk made a surprise little face as she smiled widely.

“Thank you! We are always welcoming of new members of the SAM on the website, you can see all the different ways to help our cause but the big one is gathering your friends and signing petitions for your area to release monsters and give them equal rights. That is the biggest contribution you can do for us. We also accept candy as well…” Frisk teased at the end. As this question made her feel at ease as she looked at Sans.

“I saw the engagement ring last time on the stream. O M G… Where did you get such a pretty ring and Sans… nice touch… I would personally marry you for that ring.” Frisk giggled as she looked at Sans' reaction.

“Well Sans that one is all you…” Frisk teased as she flashed the ring at the camera. He chuckles a little.


	37. Chapter 37

“well, i’m not exactly able to just go out and buy one. i had it special made with the help of some fellow monsters.”

“What is your secret to a happy relationship?” Frisk was surprised how general these questions were compared to the reporter questions were and wondered if some of the questions were being filtered.

“I think Sans’ humor, us constantly making sure we are on good terms and taking time for ourselves make it a good relationship. What do you think Sans?”

“i’d say spending time together and communicating... our relationship isn’t perfect, and we’ve learned how to make a good one the hard way.”

“What’s the worst day you’ve had since meeting?” Frisk’s face dropped a little for her it was killing Sans but she couldn’t say that.

“oh... boy... where do we start with that one?” He rubbed the back of his skull. “there’s been a lot of “bad” days since frisk and i met. it’s kinda hard to pick out just one as the worst...” For him, it was the incident in the mines, but he wasn’t going to say that on tv. He was skirting the question, or trying to.

“I guess mine would be when it felt like it was the end of the world and I destroyed our relationship by cutting into his very being to what I thought would resolve all our problems. The other time just happened recently the stress got to us and we didn’t speak for a couple of weeks.” Her words were cunning but truthful.

“The kids you plan to have, will they be human or monster or both?” That was a great question that Frisk was surprised that no one asked earlier.

“Perhaps both… I don’t know to be honest. Sans might be able to answer this better or Alphys.” Sans shrugged at that.

“there hasn’t been a known hybrid for a long time. who knows?”

“What kind of magic can you guys do?”

“I am a healer so I heal but I can focus my energy and can push someone. I don’t like using that because it can potentially cause heart attacks or burst the heart in general…” She never used it at that magnitude, it’s original purpose was for resuscitation only.

“i’ve a few things i can do. gravity magic, healing, attacks with bones... and like all monsters i have a special attack. but what that is not only varies from monster to monster... but it’s a secret we keep.”

“Sans can you kiss Frisk? It is so cute!!! Omg do you even have a tongue?” Sans laughed a little then kissed Frisk gently on the lips.

“that answer the question? plus that’s two questions in one.”

“He does and no I will not French him on air.” She blushed.

“spoilsport.” He teases. “okay, what’s the next question?”

“You daring me Sans… you know I am always up for the challenge.” Frisk smirked at him ignoring the question for a moment. She pulled Sans in and kissed him deeply and lovingly as she can almost hear Alphys squeal from there. He seemed pretty pleased with himself when the kiss ended. Frisk bit her bottom lip as she smiled at him.

“What is your favorite meal?”

“Interesting question after what just happened….ummm.. .pizza comes to mind since I never really have time for a sit down meal.”

“i don’t have a particular favorite honestly.”

“What is your favorite position? Wink wink”

“I am skipping that question in case kids are watching…”

“my favorite position is sitting on the couch with my legs over one side.” Sans replied with a smirk. “it’s a pretty comfortable one on the couch really.” He knew he was being a little bit of a smartass with his answer. Frisk giggled as she let him be a smart ass.

“Have you guys did oral?” Ahh there is the internet Frisk expected to run into.

“oral? do we look like dentists to you?” Frisk laughed. Sans was having fun with this.

“Maybe they mean oral reports in that case I have done several and I enjoy doing it very much.”

“isn’t this technically an oral report?”

“Why yes it is Sans did you enjoy as much as I am?” There were a few laughs among the reporters.

“i’m having a blast.”

“Usually afterwards you get so tired… though this is a nice surprise.” The reporters were laughing harder now. She was at ease with him.

“yeah, usually does leave me bone tired, but hey... first time for everything right?” She laughed with the rest of them.

“Tibia honest if he is only with me he’s spine but right now he is just boning it in.” Frisk was holding her gut laughing.

“now that’s what i call a rib tickler.”

“Do you guys always joke like that at home?” Judy asked just amazed about this dynamic.

“far as i know... my dad always said i was bright, or at least that was my impression of it since he always called me son.” Frisk laughed as she leaned into Sans.

“Oh my god... Sans... you are killing me… maybe that is why you are so hot.” Frisk said laughing.

“hopefully i can shine on, but not burn.” He put an arm around her gently. The questions came in again as another one came up.

“You mentioned earlier about happening again… What did you mean? The question earlier was offensive about how monsters might attack but you said it might happen again….What does that mean?” The laughter seem to seize as Frisk sat up and her smile disappeared a little.

“depends on how you interpret the prophecy. if you take it by its literal translation... then basically it’s my job to cull the herd.”

“My role… is the angel. I am the one to ...I …” She couldn’t finish it as she didn’t want to.

“it’s a tough subject, she’s the one who sets us free, regardless of how you interpret the prophecy.”

“So if Frisk dies… are you saying that the monster’s prophecy fails?” Asks one of the reporters. Frisk didn’t know the answer to that question. She never did kill herself to find out if she could go back in time or not. She couldn’t risk that chance now especially how far they gotten.

“I think… it is just an old prophecy that we must heed its warning… for all things has a kernel of truth and we must respect that.” Frisk says trying to keep collected.  
  


“no, i’m not saying that though i imagine a lot of things would fail if she did.”

“When are you guys planning on approving marriages for monsters and humans?”

“Great question we are putting it on the ballots this November so please vote to approve of it. That and allowing monsters to have equal rights as every citizen. Which includes citizenship rights.”

“so basically, as soon as possible.” Frisk blushed but knew what he meant.

“I love the outfits who made it and is there a story behind it?”

“Thank you, Mark and Sarah. The brand is called Twinz it is made by a brother and sister who are twins and this dress is inspired by Sans’ description of a perfect date would be. You have the flowers and the starry night sky. Please check them out they did clothing for our friends and monsters alike. Each outfit is custom made and if you visit our site you will see more information about them.”

“they’ve been a great help since the beginning too for us.”

“W-what is y-you ship name? W-who came up w-with it?”

“Hi Alphys! It is Frans… if you couldn’t guess it was suggest by our friend Alphys.” Frisk waved at the camera as they went on to the next question.

“Now that the mayor is gone will one of you guys take his place?”

“I can’t even if I wanted to, SAM takes too much time plus the moment my job is done… I want to go back to being just a healer and start a family.”

“yeah, neither one of us is going to be running for mayor any time soon, but if you’re open to having a great pair run the place i’ve a pair of monsters in mind who have been pretty good at a similar job for a while now.”

“Will you be live-streaming the wedding?”

“No we will not be doing that, close family and friends only.” Frisk made a gesture to the news reporter as to wrap this up.

“sorry, but it’s a private affair, but i’m sure there will be pictures at some point for those who are curious.”

“Since there is so many questions and so little time we are just going to wrap it up for the day. Hopefully with the permission of the pair we can do this again maybe next week at the same time.”

“Maybe next month… I don’t know about this week.” Frisk said looking at Sans.

“hmmm, well we’re kinda busy honestly. SAM keeps us busy for sure... so not next week... some time after the sixth of november would be good for me... but not the week of the holiday. we have families after all.”

“Plus it will be right before elections so we can answer any questions about monster kind… and possible relationship topics.” She nodded.

“we could also have news of updates too on various things.” Frisk smiled at him as the reporter signed off as she took Sans hand.

“We better get to our ….meeting.” She said noticing some onlookers still.

“yeah, can’t be late for that. they won’t be too happy if we’re late.” He replied casually. He wasn’t going to teleport in front of the others, but he also wasn’t going to reveal their real plans either as he walked off stage with her.

“I think if we get in my car in the back…” Frisk said offering a place for them to teleport easily from. The cameras were waiting for them outside the doors though.

“yeah, hopefully we can avoid traffic... except apparently not cameras. guys... do you mind? we have places to be.” The reporters were asking a barrage of questions as they just started to walk away trying not to gain too much attention. Sans saw a curtain nearby. That would work. He tugged Frisk behind it and teleported before the reporters could get close to try and pull the curtain out of the way.

“Woah… that is a rush when you don’t expect it.” Frisk said regaining her balance.

“sorry, but they apparently weren’t going to make that escape easy.”

“We are on top of a building? Where are we?” Frisk asked as she looked down to see the reporters looking around for them.

“just above them. heh... they’ll be scratchin’ their heads for a while trying to figure out our little disappearing trick.” Frisk pulled him in for a kiss.

“You little trickster… that is not very nice to pull such a prank on others.” A sly smile and the tone said otherwise. “How are you feeling? I know right now it is probably the lack of oxygen and being in your arms plus the pheramones but I really want to take you here and now…”

“mmm, let’s get you to a bed.” He purrs, teleporting them again. As they arrived at the mines as she kissed him gently.

“How is the heat? Is it hitting you yet or are you okay? I can hold back until it hits because I don’t know how long this will last or how to prepare for this.”

“it’s already here.” He says as he kisses her again.

“Where do we begin?” Frisk said with a sly smile as she kisses him again.

“here’s fine,” He murmured, pressing her towards a small cot as he kissed her heatedly. She met his heat with her own. This was a totally new experience for her and she was excited to share this with him and him alone. Her hand worked on his shirt pulling it up as she was pushed on the cot.

It was new to him too, he’d been through heats, but never with a partner. He shifted, yanking the thing off and discarding it carelessly as he nipped at her neck. She moaned into him as she tugged at her dress as beautiful as it was she couldn’t care less at this moment as she wanted Sans only. Frisk began to tease his chest a little. His hands wandered up the skirt as he trailed nips along her throat. She licked his neck as her hands wandered around his torso skimming his soul gently as she proceeded to tease her way down his body. Her hand trailed into his pants as she teased his pelvic area. Frisk wanted him so bad, she’d never wanted something so bad. He groaned from the touch,, nipping at her collar as his hands skimmed up the thighs, lightly rubbing the soft, warm skin.

“Fuck… Sans … this is so intense.” Frisk met his mouth again as she grinded against him. It was crazy maybe because her magic was so strong that she could sense his heat or maybe because they are so close, but her body was hot from the slight touches he was doing.

“this is just the beginning.” He murmurs, slipping the garments away as he slides his hands along her skin, enjoying the reaction to him.

“Mmhhmmm why is this so intense for me though?” Frisk murmurs through the moans as her body arched up into him.

“because my magic is already running through you and that magic is running hot about now.... “ He murmured between nipping at her skin. Ridding them of the rest of their clothes as his magic quickly gathers with anticipation. She pulled him close to her mouth in for a heated kiss as her hand slipped between his rib to rub his soul not even waiting for it to come out as she teased it. Her tongue tangled with his as it became intense between them. He groans into the kiss, shuddering as his magic presses against her core. HIs hands finding her breasts; his mind hazy with the pleasure. She moaned deeply as she can feel his magic near her. Frisk’s free hand made its way to his magic and began stroking it. She nibbled at his neck.  
  


“Fuck... Sans…” She whimpered as he teased her whole being as her face became hot. He purred, slipping into her as he nipped at her lips gentle before diving into a heated kiss. She moaned and whimpered at the same time as he inserted his member inside her as she readjusted herself quickly to him and began grinding against him. It was passionate and the pair did realize that the cot was breaking under their weight and with each thrust it was cracking and breaking down.

Sans didn’t care too much, doing a quick teleport to a new one nearby to keep them from falling through; his magic was definitely running hot in more ways than one. His fingers digging holes into the new sheets as he thrust into her. She didn’t even realize he’d teleported as her eyes were focusing only on him. She moaned deeply as her hands gripped onto his back scratching the back of his ribs with each thrust sending her closer to the edge.

“S-sans.” Her body grinded into him heavily as she kissed his neck.

“oh frisk.” He groaned, shuddering at the feel of her hands along his ribs, the pleasure shooting through him as he thrust harder and faster, pushing them both towards the edge. She grinded hard against him as she could feel herself give into the pleasure as her womanhood gripped his member. She was breathing hard almost like she just ran a marathon. He shuddered, kissing her passionately as the pleasure slammed into him.

She just laid there as she looked around realizing that they were not in the same place they first started off. Frisk examined the area.

“....Am I going crazy, but we didn’t start here did we?”

“you’re not crazy.” He purrs, nuzzling against her.Frisk nuzzled into him.

“I feel a little better... how about you? Although I think by the end of this I might need another shot of your magic.” Frisk asked him as her fingers traced his face.

“i’m definitely feeling very happy and satisfied. and i don’t think you’ll need just one dose.” He says teasingly.

“I will need a daily regiment Dr. Sans. OOOHhh… You should wear a lab coat… that would be sexy as hell... or we can roleplay we can pretend it is like the first day all over again but with totally different results.”

“is that so? hmmm, i think there’s a lab coat down here.”

“We are going to have fun…” She kissed his neck. “How many days does this go for again?” Frisk felt exhausted but she wanted to explore the area.

“hmmm, well my heat normally goes on for about a week, but with you... could be shorter.”

“So it will last 3 weeks then because things never seems to go quite right...” He blinked a little then laughed.

“no. no i don’t think so.”

“ You mean you don’t want intense sex all the time to the point where we will drive each other crazy. That almost sounds sane.”

“sweetheart, i love you, but heats are exhausting just lasting a week.”

“I have a feeling of that … I was just joking my love.” Frisk kissed his forehead. He nuzzled against her.

“I think since today is the weakest of the days... we should plan where our sexcapades will take us.” She said with a yawn. Her hand wiping at her eye any sleep coming to her. She needed a plan or things seemed to go crazy.

“mmm, when we wake up again.” He replies. She looked at Sans as she gently struggled against him as he pulled her into him not letting her go. Frisk quickly gave in as sleep took over. She couldn’t tell what time it was but it was more than a couple of hours for sure as she woke she found herself wanting to go to the restroom but had no idea where the bathroom is….Frisk was also alone… this was not the most ideal situation she wanted to find herself in. She got up and she didn’t have clothes either.

“Oh… this is just fabulous…” Frisk was feeling anxious and nervous and needed to find a place to ….relieve herself. Sans appeared after a moment, some food with him, wearing shorts.

“hey.”

“Hey… oh thank goodness… I have to pee... and I don’t know where the restroom is from here.” She blushed as she was also hit with a little bit of the urge again but it wasn’t too bad at the moment.

“over this way hun.” He shows her to a small room with a curtain for privacy.

“Thank you so much…” Frisk walked passed him still in the buff as she went to the restroom really quick. She came out after a moment to join him. He as waiting for her with some hot dogs.

“Hmm… are you trying to make me think something subconsciously Sans?” Frisk said starting to eat the hot dogs giggling a little bit. He chuckles.

“i wasn’t actually thinking when i packed these.”

“Sure… sure... it is okay Sans… It is only breakfast… or lunch… or is it supper?” Frisk honestly had no idea with time down there it was impossible to tell down there. “I have to ask how did you know what time is it down here?

“lunch, and we figured it out due to the shifts.”

“Oh that makes sense... thanks for the hot dogs still. I really appreciate it.” Frisk ate a couple of hot dogs as she looked around. She shivered a little bit due to the chilly air down there. He smiles a little and put a blanket around her.

“Thanks… I appreciate it. Have you figured out where the next location is going to be.” Sans knows the area much more than she did and this is supposed to be a cleanser of sorts for the pair.

“hmm, well, there are a number of places.”

“Would you like to play doctor in your dad’s office?” Frisk asked with a seductive voice. She could imagine him in the lab coat and ... her face flushed red thinking of it. He smiled a little.

“that sounds like a good idea actually.”

“Really? I mean...yeah… it is a decent idea…” Frisk blushed a little bit more and she smiled at him. “Umm… when can we do this?”

“hmmm, pretty soon.”

“I know this has been a stressful well… last couple of weeks, but I am glad we made it this far together.” She took his hand smiling at him as the other hand held the blanket closed.

“me too sweetheart, me too.”

“Whenever you are ready Sans... I am ready… I actually have a scenario in my head I think you might even enjoy.” Frisk teased. She smiled up at Sans excited for today's plans.

“oh? i’m all ears.”

“Yeah... do you want me to surprise you or tell you than Sans?” Frisk walked her fingers up his chest up to his nose would be but booping his forehead instead.

“hmmm, well tell me a little, but leave a little bit for surprise too.”

“Sounds fair… You are the doctor and I am a patient... who has a disease that needs you urgent care… I suffer from boneitis… I lack a bone... in a certain place.” Frisk teased as it sounds like a bad plot for a porno.


	38. Chapter 38

“sounds serious.” He replies with a grin.

“Oh very much… it is a terrible disease... I will need it fixed fast before my mate Sans finds out about it. I can’t have him knowing about that.”

“certainly not.” He chuckles and leads her from the room after she’s dressed again. Frisk laughed a little as she thought to herself what is the point but she put some blue lingerie on underneath her clothes and followed Sans. They head to Gaster’s little clinic.

Frisk went ahead of Sans thinking she was being smart, forgetting that Gaster put up a barrier blocking humans from it as she walked right into the barrier knocking her back. She fell on her butt and she huffed at the barrier. Sans chuckled a little and pressed his palm to a nearby panel, deactivating the barrier.

“come on hun.”

“Yeah… I am coming… I am just feeling sorry for myself for a half a moment.” Frisk got up and followed Sans.

“oh?”

“I can’t believe I forgot about the barrier…” She laughed at herself.

“hmmm, well it probably wasn’t something you believed you needed to remember.”

“I was distracted by my thoughts more like it.” Frisk went past him. “Go get your lab coat I am going to go into the patient's room and get ready…” Frisk ran into a room and decided to pull a prank knowing Sans he will teleport soon grabbing the coat she will switch rooms and see how long it will take him to find her. It won’t take very long for her to get into a patient’s gown. She peeked to make sure he was gone and went into the room down the hall.

It took him a moment to find a coat that fit before he headed off towards the various rooms. He went through the rooms methodically, something of curiosity prickling through him when he found the first couple rooms empty.

Frisk had the patient gown on and set up some rooms like there was a body lying on the bed it became a fun game for her as she waited for him in the very last room at this point. She was laughing hard at her own joke.

“cute.” He says when he finally finds her in the last room.

“Doctor… Where have you been? I been waiting for you what seems forever.” Frisk was fixing the bed to make it softer by adding extra mattress to it and blankets as she turned around she had a deep blush and it seemed all the air left her “....I have a bad bad disease… my mate can’t ever find out….it seemed to take my breath away…” Her brain seemed to short circuited as she looked at him.

“had a few other patients to see too, sorry for the wait.”

“It is okay…” Frisk sat on the table as she found herself get quiet in a stupor staring at him.

“so, tell me about this disease you seem to be having troubles with.”

“I have boneities… and … I think I need you to check my pulse as well....if feels like it is racing..”

“well, let’s start with checking that pulse.” He gently took her wrist into his hands, placing two fingers on her wrist to feel her pulse. Her heart was racing it was pounding and if he couldn’t feel it was a miracle because she could swear she can hear her heart thump louder than any drums playing before. 

“quite the rapid pulse you have there, now let’s see where this missing bone is supposed to be.” He smiled a little, methodically running his hands along her arms and hands first as if checking her over thoroughly.

“I-I don’t know d-doc...I-I do like the way you touch me though. I think after you examine my body… you should examine my mouth.” A lustful tone took over near the end as her body seemed to warm up by his touch.

“oh definitely, should make sure the teeth are all there.” She smiled at him her body feeling at ease as she opened her mouth wide like if she was at the doctor’s office. His hands skimmed beneath the garment, slowly going up her sides, as if counting her ribs.

“Like this…” With her mouth marginally open. She shivered from the touch.“Ahhh….”

“you seem to have all your ribs.” He comments as his hands lightly brushed her breasts. “and the teeth are all intact.” He skims his hands over her breasts and along her collar bone.

“Hmm… this seems so irresponsible of a doctor to rub a patient like this… are you sure you are licensed?”

“well i have to make sure your bones are all there, and i am licensed.”

“Well than you are very thorough…”

“that’s why they pay me the most.” He moved his hands to her waist, gently pressing along her pelvic bone. She shuttered against his touch. “that one seems intact too.” He shifted his hands to her thighs,

“Maybe it might be an internal bone… doc make sure you find it...l don’t know how long I can last.” She whimpered a little trying to hold back from kissing him. “I am holding by a thread here.”

“hmmm, maybe.” He slipped a finger into her, gently probing. She whimpered softly as she arched her back into the touch it sent a tingling sensation through her.

“I-I think you might h-have found the p-problem doc.”

“here... or... here?” He probed further, seeking out that spot that he knew would send her senses reeling. She moaned deeply as he found the spot as she laid back, finding the spot that made her a moaning mess.

“Fuc-...yes... there... oh god yes..” Her hand started to mess with her breasts as she began to moan louder with the sensation.

“definitely something missing.... you make the most beautiful sounds.” He purred the last bit, slipping off the shorts he’d put on earlier; his eye lights hazy as his free hand slid along his member; he loved listening to her moan in pleasure. She teased herself more as his finger probed into her. She arched into his fingers and bit her bottom lip as she began to slip from reality.

“Yes... oh fuck... yes…” Frisk hands slid up down her body as she resumed teasing her breast. He shuddered.

“time to cure you.” He purrs lustfully. He slipped his fingers from her, shoving the garment out of the way as he climbed over her and slowly slipped into her. Frisk helped him up on top of her as she moaned, biting and nibbling his neck as she adjusted to him. Her hands pulling his skull to her mouth for a heated kiss.

“you feel so good.” He murmurs before being dragged into a heated kiss, which he returns with heated passion as he thrusts into her. Her hands dig into the coat that he is wearing ripping it as she kept using it to pull him in. Frisk’s back arched with each wave of pleasure surging through her as he thrust into her. Her eyes filled with lust as she moaned louder.

“Sans... Sans…” The whimpers intermingled with her moans getting faster as he continued. He shuddered with pleasure, nipping at her neck as his delight at hearing his name intermingled with his lust, love and passion for her; egging him to thrust harder and faster as he nipped at her skin. She didn’t last much longer as her legs wrapped around him and her womanhood clasped onto his magic. Her breathing a little erratic.

A couple of thrusts more and he fell off the edge himself, quivering in pleasure; he nuzzled against her, a rumbling purr vibrating through him.

“Oh my …” Frisk nuzzled against him trying to catch her breath. “I think…my brain now needs a fix.” She giggled against him. Slowly but surely she moved to allow Sans to lay next to her. Wondering how the rest of the world is doing right now...

  
  
  


To say Lilly and Papyrus were busy was an understatement. With the evening being a weird turn of events with Sans and Frisk not coming back.

There were still a lot of questions being asked as the stations had recorded the live event for others to watch who had been at work and reporters were back at their stations, questioning in all their various languages as to what this could mean for the future of both human and monsterkind. Papyrus, of course, had explained why to the humans that Sans and Frisk would be absent for a few days.

“I can only type so fast but I wish they could set that aside for awhile.” Lilly said as she continued to type more answers that she thought Frisk would answer.

“He’s Been Putting It Off As It Is. I’m Surprised He Managed It For This Long.”

“Wait… when was his supposed to hit?” She said looking up at Papyrus with a little surprise.

“One Week After We Arrived.”

“A w-week... damn… that is will power.” She resumed typing out the answers.

“Well... Being Non-Organic... It Is Possible For Us To Push Back Our Cycle... To An Extent.”

“When is yours?” She asked with a slight blush understanding a lot more from Papyrus as he explained quite a bit to her.

“A Month From Now. Also, This Is Why You’ve Noticed Some Monsters Haven’t Shown Up For Meals. They Are Dealing With Their Heats.”

“Thank Asgore we installed the locks… I noticed some of the doors need repairs though…and mattresses …”

“Yes... Well, We’ll Replace The Mattresses Soon.”

“We also need to talk to the King and Queen to see if they want to apply to be the mayor and on top of it another group seems to be emerging from across the ocean... they are just as fun as HAM but less funny in their name.” Lilly was tapped by another volunteer for help.

“Umm… Miss Lilly.” The woman volunteer said as she looked between the pair and not sure what to say in front of Papyrus. “I think… I might be … pregnant… with a monster child… I might have soul bonded with a dog monster and … well…” Lilly’s eyes widen it was bound to happen but she figured the first would probably be Frisk and Sans. She didn’t know how to check a pregnancy like this.

“Can you tell me how this came to happen? I mean not the … I mean your relationship?”

“Oh… Fredrick was having to deal with the heat and we were already talking before than and he said such great things to me and next thing I know I am… well we are meant to be I know it.”

“Uh... huh… Papyrus … How can you tell if you are pregnant if you soul bonded with somebody?” Lilly looked at the volunteer uncertain herself how this really worked or if this monster really loved her. It was a shame to think that way but the heat turned good monsters into well… monsters. They will need to soundproof the rooms to prevent this from happening again.

“This Is.... Out Of My Realm Of Experience.... BUT! Fret Not... The Queen Will Know. Come With Me.” The volunteer followed her and Lilly came as well.

“What Is Your Name?” He asked as he led the way.

“It’s Courtney… you don’t think I am a bad person because of this do you?”

“Not At All! It Takes A Very Brave Person To Do Something Like This... Not To Mention Be So Committed To Soul Bond.”

“He said we will be together forever and well… he makes me feel special.” The girl smiled with a blush.

“He Is Correct. Canine Monsters Are Very Loyal.” He led the two to a door and lightly knocked.

“I think we should soundproof the rooms for those not so… loyal.”

“Yes, Well, Alphys Is Working On That. As Well As She’s Been Giving Most A Serum To Help With It.”

“Okay… I hope what I am wearing is okay for the queen.” Courtney said wearing blue jeans and a t-short.

“My Brother Insisted It Be Her First Project. Don’t Worry Overly About Your Attire.” The door opened, a young goat monster looked at them he seemed a little tired but was otherwise smiling.

“Howdy Papyrus! What brings you here?”

“We Need To Speak With Your Mother.”

“Sure.” He moved aside to allow them in. Like her son, Toriel was dressed in purple robes with a white symbol printed on the front.

“Thank you…” Lilly said as she pass the young goat. Lilly curtailed and Courtney bowed a little, surpriseing the young goat and to the queen.

“You’re pretty.” The young monster says to Lilly. She blushed at that.

“Asriel, mind yourself please.”

“Sorry mom. I’ll go to my room.” He left the main room, heading towards a different door.

“It is okay… thanks for the compliment…” Lilly said after him. He smiled a little.

“He’s struggling a little, but doing well for his first time. What can I do for you?” Toriel said, turning her attention to the group.

“Courtney here, she soul bounded with a dog monster and she thinks she might be pregnant. We have no way of knowing… We hope you can help.” Lilly said holding Courtney’s shoulders for emotional support as she stood almost embarrassed. Her legs shook.

“Y-yes m-ma’am p-please if is n-not much trouble.” Courtney was so nervous that she stuttered through the whole thing. Courtney then stood on her own and curtsied again trying to be brave for it was the unknown that scared her not the fact that she might be pregnant it was the fact that her baby might be ostracized and never truly accepted like Asriel. Frisk was changing that for her but was it too soon for this.

“Calm down child. I will help you through this.”

“O-okay… Okay… Thank you Queen Toriel.”

“Come here please.” Lilly looked at her with a supportive smile and nod as Courtney went up to the Queen. Papyrus was just as reassuring.

“Now, let’s have a look see. I won’t harm you and this won’t be painful.” One paw glowed a soft purple color and Courtney’s soul emerged from her. Her soul was green and a little white upside dot seemed to be hiding behind her soul. Courtney didn’t know what this all means.

“It seems your little one is shy.” The little soul came out after a moment towards the queen and seemed curious before rushing back. Toriel gave a soft chuckle at this.

“I-I am pregnant than…” A soft smile crossed her face as she looked at the soul.

“Yes child.” Her face seemed to drop a little.

“I am just afraid for it ma’am. I want to protect it so much.”

“It is too early to be scared. I understand your fears though, the world can be a scary place, but you have friends and family here now who will protect you and the little pup to be.”

“Thank you your highness so much.” She hugged the queen forgetting her manners. She returned the embrace gently.

“If you need anything do not hesitate to ask. We are all friends here.”

“I guess the question is how do I get my soul back into me…” She didn’t want the baby to get hurt. The soul seemed to enjoy looking around. Toriel’s paw glowed a little again and the soul returned to her.

“Queen Toriel since we have time here I… we wanted to ask you on behalf of SAM would you and your husband want to go up for elections for mayor here in the city.” Lilly asked as Courtney’s soul returned to her. Courtney took her hand and mouthed thank you again to the queen.

“I think that is something we do wish to try for, though I am not sure how others will take it.” She nodded her head a little at Courtney to show she had noticed.

“With Frisk and Sans’ great strides here I think now is the opportunity and that way this city can be the first safe place for monsters.”

“A Sanctuary then. Yes... that would be a nice thing. Especially with how many there must still be out there looking for a refuge. We shall look into what such things will require of us for the upcoming elections.”

“I understand ma’am and thank you for even consider doing so and thank you for checking on Courtney for us.” Lilly curtsied again and Courtney followed suit. The gang left the room with Courtney running off ahead to go to her mate persumedly and a howl could be heard throughout the building as it seemed to be in cheers. Several howls of celebration followed as the news was spread to the pack.

“And That Is Why They Normally Lived Away From Other Monsters Before The War.” Papyrus says with a bit of a sigh.

“It is a good thing though. At first I was scared for her but it means humans and monsters can get along on more levels than one.”

“Well, They Howl For Many Reasons, But It Is A Good Thing. She Will Have The Whole Pack Protecting Her Now And Caring For Her.”

“That is kinda like how you and your brother work in a sense, except minus the howling of course. You take care of each other. I know because he helped you, me and other things and you helped him with Frisk. There is probably more, I just don’t see but I know there is more.” Lilly said hearing another set of howls going through the house.

“Then again we might have to move them into the underground at this rate…”

  
  


Frisk and Sans went through a couple of tumbles in the hay and with the last being after a couple of hours after the doctor's office.

“Okay... okay I think three times in one day... is my limit… I don’t know about you.” Frisk said kissing sans with butterfly kisses the heat was intense and it is supposed to get even worse. She nibbled on his neck loving him.

“for now, but yes, it does get worse. i think a nap is in order followed by food.” He replies, nuzzling against her. Frisk couldn’t agree more as she fell asleep in his arms awaiting for what the next day or whatever might bring. Several hours went by and Frisk woke up before Sans did. They were still in the medical part so she snuck out and grabbed the lab coat and returned back with it on.

“Good... whatever time it is Sans. It is possibly day 3 and we are almost through the heat. I am Dr. Frisk a healer and the leader of the SAM organization. How are you doing this … time of day?”

“hmmm, kinda hard to tell time down here doc.... i’m a little tired at the moment, and hungry, but so far i’m good.” He replies with a smile when he sits up a little, propping himself on his elbows to look at her.

“I am exhausted… but I want everything to be perfect for you... can we have a meal and cuddle?” She felt sore and just exhausted overall.

“yes and while i am the one in heat, it isn’t just about me. it affects you too sweetheart.” He beckoned her over to him and stuck a hand in one of the pockets to retrieve his phone. She joined him laying her head in the nook of his shoulder, pulling the lab coat closed and closing her eyes for a moment it seemed.

He drew the blankets around them as he summoned a light snack for himself and gobbled it down before settling her comfortably against him, his arms gently wrapped lovingly around her. He had a feeling she was tired and needed more than just a short nap. She snored softly against him. As she murmured random nonsense about reporters and t-shirts. He gently ran his fingers through her hair, enjoying the quiet moment with her snuggled against him.

Two days passed before the heat seemed to cool down for the couple, as Sans had said it got worse before it got better so that as the heat died down it seemed more like the first day; while they were enjoying a respite, it was heating up on the news.

“Organizers are protesting against the nature of monsters and humans being able to mate calling it unnatural. While most humans are okay with the freedom of monsters most are not sure about having monsters and humans being married or reproducing.”

“This Is A Headache.” Papyrus groaned and switched off the news. It had been a headache long before the war and apparently that hadn’t changed...

“Well… at least they are thinking about freedom… that is a step…” She frowned at the tv herself.

“At Least, But Can One Truly Be Free Without Being Able To Do As They See Fit With Their Lives - Within Reason Anyway.”

“We will make it happen Papyrus. I want to marry y-“ Lilly said the words before she can take it back and blushed wildly. They were mates but it was still a secret to many. He flushed slightly but smiled at her. She got up from the couch and bustled her way through as she figured busy hands would save her from her embarrassing remark.

Frisk woke up in Sans' home of sorts. She was sore and it is easy to see why. With the following days so intense that Frisk didn’t even bother getting dressed anymore. She felt like a rag doll. She knew it wasn’t Sans’ fault and the whole time he had been nothing but kind and gentle… Except for the giant scratches on her back, that he healed up, but for the majority of the time.... It was nice... not to worry about politics, the craziness at the house or even just getting things somewhat normal. She sighed it was day 4, well she was pretty sure it was. She got up and looked into the refrigerator as a natural reflex even knowing nothing was in there.

“looking for something?”


	39. Chapter 39

“Hmm… pizza with lasagna, fried chicken and a endless booster shot of energy.” Frisk turned around to smile at Sans.

“that’s pretty specific.... i only have a couple of those.” He had lasagna and an energy drink.

“Sans, I don’t want to sound like I am complaining but how many days left? I don’t think my body can take more of this at this intensity. I mean I love loving you and don’t get me wrong these last couple of days have been out of this world but my body is not built for this much activity.” Frisk took the energy drink and chugged it down not caring how it looked.She was naked sore and tired. Frisk helped set the table to eat the lasagna.

“except you are complaining and i don’t blame you one bit for it. i drove my dad nuts my first heat complaining constantly.... the good news is we should be able to relax and recuperate most of today. the reason i say that is cuz neither one of us has jumped the other like we were doin’ two days ago... so, it means it’s pretty mellow, if still around.”

“I am sorry I shouldn’t complain still we are in this together through it all, right? How can you tell when the heat is over? Is it as simple as the urge is gone?” Frisk asked serving up the lasagna to the pair. She sat down and began to eat with Sans feeling the urge nowhere as strong as the other days.

“complain all ya want sweetheart, i’m not going to be offended cuz i get it. and yeah, pretty much. it comes in spurts so i am not going to know for sure until the urges pass.” Frisk took his hand and smiled at him.

“It hasn’t been all sex for me Sans. We got to escape the craziness from home. Here we were not judged for being ourselves, but like a vacation, I just miss home. I want to help get this craziness under control. Hopefully we go back and there is so much good news that my fears are just that, fears. It is weird, especially since I haven’t really had much connection from home since my cell was in my dress and well I haven’t seen that since day one.”

“yeah. we’ll need to grab those things. i’m sure they got things under control.”

“You are right I guess I am more of a control freak than I think I am.” Frisk took his hand and kissed it gently.

“it’s not that, you just care so much that you want to make sure things go okay.” He smiled. He understood his mate’s concerns, but they needed to have a little faith in those they had left behind.

“I am just too excited of the prospect that one day all our hard work will come to fruition. I know everyone at SAM is working their asses off to make sure everything goes well. I think I am acting like a new mom with all the new monsters and everyone adjusting to things. I want to see all the steps to watch them grow… not only is it a fantastic sight to behold but it fills me with a sense of accomplishment as well.” Frisk explains as she began to giggle remembering a bet they never accomplished the punishment for.

“it’s been a long time in coming, but yeah, i understand the excitement.”

“You remember the bet we never finished yet… maybe if we get near the end we should finish that bet. Although the shock of my naked body is probably not as extreme as it use to be though.” Frisk laughed as she looked at Sans in the nude still. Well at least preparing for the cooking in the nude was at least easy to prepare for.

“what were the details of that again? it’s been so long since we spoke of it...”

“Well… we both lost the bet we made about Papyrus and Lilly. We were both wrong and well… the agreement was we cook in the nude. I am thinking you are just trying to talk your way out of it.” 

“ah, that one, yeah i remember. but we’d need our own place for a little while for that little stunt i think.”

“It would be wise... but that can be years before that happens unless you know something I don’t know.”

“with the mines empty now... i don’t think that’s an issue.”

“The realtor…. Becky was the one that had the nice house. I don’t know if it is possible to buy it …” He starts laughing a little.

“i’m sure we can, after all, someone else gets that stuff when you’re in jail. probably currently owned by the county.... and if not... Lilly can always offer to buy it and then we pay her.”

“That makes perfect sense. I guess we can hold that one off till then... if one of us remembers that is.” She chuckles to herself. He nods.

“i’ll make note of it.”

“Tell me how you are feeling?” Frisk intertwined her fingers with Sans.

“pretty happy and relaxed... like a cat that got the canary.”

“That is a weird saying about having too much sex... but I am glad you are happy.”

“i thought you just meant in general when you asked how i was feeling.”

“Oh, well I am glad you are just happy in general Sans.” Frisk walked over and sat on his lap kissing his teeth. He returned the kiss gently.

*~*

Lilly has been making phone calls to the UN about this new group that has appeared.

“No I am not happy that I am hearing that people are bombing some of the mines... We don’t endorse that at all. I do see that several people are dead… Thank you I will call you back.” The phone rings again. “Hello Mr. Ambassador no… I don’t know who this new group is they are not associated with SAM at all… I can’t say who they are. Yes we are upset about the new groups who are against the monsters as well. I honestly don’t know when Frisk will come back to comment about the situation she is at a business meeting. Yes, Yes… I gotta go thank you.” Lilly hung up the phone as she threw it aside letting it ring. Lilly rubbed her head. Toriel went over to the ringing phone and picked it up.

“Hello, to whom am I speaking?”

“Hi this is the CNN reporter. How do you feel about a division of SAM attacking the mines?”

“The division that attacked the mines is not a part of SAM. We do not use violence to get our way, such actions are childish.”

“How do you feel about feel about the new terrorist group who is attacking monsters on the street.”

“They are simply misguided and are lashing out in confusion and fear.”

“Do you feel that if SAM was dissolved, that the problems would be resolved soon?”

“Certainly not. Those who hate would continue to hate, whether SAM exists or not.”

“Rumor has it that Frisk and Sans quit the SAM is it true?”

“An unfounded rumor. The two are simply taking a break from running the organization as anyone else does from time to time from a job.”

“Well the other rumor is that some monsters might be up for election soon is that true?”

“It is true that, myself and my husband are considering running for the election.”

“Oh can I get your name and what position you hold in the SAM.”

“I am Toriel Dreemur, queen of the monsters. Asgore Dreemur is my husband and we are advocates of SAM like any other member. There are no special statuses in this organization. We are all equal in our contribution.”

“Thank you Queen Toriel I appreciate you taking this time to answer the questions. I hope you have a good day.”

“I wish you a good day as well Mr. CNN reporter.” She hung up the phone.

“Thank you Queen Toriel… I appreciate it.” Lilly says to Queen Toriel.

“Perhaps you should focus your attention to more pressing matters than such trivialities as answering this... thing.”

“I appreciate the gesture but right now I am the face of SAM if I don’t answer these questions people are going to throw SAM under the bus and until Frisk and Sans gets back I am the only been doin it.”

“Why don’t you let me do it? After all, if I’m going to run along side my husband as a ... mayor... of this city such things are probably something I need to do in order to build an image to begin with.”

“Go ahead I think it is a great idea plus I been doing it for several hours and I need to eat eventually.”

“I’ll take over then, go get yourself something to eat, recharge and then find a more important immediate task.” Lilly curtsied to the queen and left the queen to find Papyrus. He was busy with directing people to do various tasks.

“Papyrus… Hey.” She sounded exhausted.

“Lilly! Good To See You Off That Thing. You Look Tired. I Know Just The Thing!” He set aside his clipboard, most of the tasks checked off for the moment, scooped her up and carried her off to the kitchen.

“Papyrus…” She blushed as he carried her to the kitchen.

“Not To Fret Dove. We’ll Have You Fixed Up.” He ignored any looks he got as he cheerfully carried her to the kitchen only to set her down in a chair and then began to quickly scramble some ingredients on the stove into a frying pan.

“That looks good. I didn’t think it would get this crazy since they left. I mean we been doing great but I wish we had like 50 more of us. By the time we get done we need a vacation.” Lilly said to Papyrus as he cooked.

“Perhaps We Should Take Ours Next Month?”

“We ...oh...oh...yeah… I forgot. “

“Easy To Do When You Have A Hundred Things To Do.” A few minutes later he was setting a plate in front of her, an omelette that had bacon, ham, sausage, onion and some other greenery mixed into it.

“Oh my Asgore that looks so good. Thank you.” She took a bite and it was delicious. He flushed a little, of course he’d added a little magic too so it had a soft orange glow to it.

“It tastes as good as it looks too. I picked the best mate ever.” She continued to eat enjoying the taste and the company.

“Good To H-hear. I’ve B-been Practicing.” He flushed a darker shade.

“I got you blushing now… I love that blush too.” Lilly blushed herself now.

“Nyeh!” He only blushed a darker shade at that and hurried to go clean the things he’d used, thoroughly embarrassed and flattered.

“I should ask have you talked to Sans since the heat started?” Lilly asked drinking the cup of coffee she got herself. She got some looks from monsters like she said a forbidden thing in public but she ignored it a little.

“I Have Not.” Lilly looked on her cell phone as she saw the latest headline on the news.

“Get this Papyrus… there are riots in France for the talks about monsters being free. This new group [#ACT](https://www.deviantart.com/tag/act) is a bigger thorn to us than helping us… The riots would be peaceful but they are being attacked by [#ACT](https://www.deviantart.com/tag/act) and being beaten…claiming it is for the greater good.”

“Some How That Does Not Surprise Me.”

Frisk and Sans finished lunch and Frisk cleaned up the meal. She smiled at Sans wondering what the day’s plan was.

“hmmm, i think we’re good. we should head back around supper.”

“We are going home…” Frisk said surprised and ran up to him kissing his mouth excited. She missed her bed dearly. He’d given her a loving kiss in return. A few of hours passed and around 7 pm. Frisk was taken to get her dress and she put it on. She grabbed her cell phone and looked at Sans.

“Mr. Gaster this was a fascinating experience next time though we will do this in our home.”

“sounds like a lovely idea.” Frisk kissed Sans gently as she took his hand ready to head home.

“Shall I click my heels three times and say “There’s no place like home”?” Frisk chuckled to herself. Sans just laughs. “Are you ready Sans?” He nods, ready to go, he puts an arm around her and teleports them back. She took a step and took a deep breath.

“Home… Home Sweet Home… I miss this place.” Frisk grabbed Sans hand and ran home running to the door. He chuckles and is content to let her drag him to the door.

She opened the door to the house and it seemed kinda chaotic inside but not too bad Frisk smiled broadly as she felt back into the fray. Sans followed her inside, feeling recharged and ready to deal with whatever they needed to. It was interesting, he noted, seeing the queen talking on the phone like she was used to it.

“I think we missed a few things. Don’t you think Sans?” Frisk flirted as she missed the simple things like a good bed, lightening, and more. She looked around and sees Lilly who had a small group together at the kitchen area. Papyrus was with her.

“i think we did.” Frisk walked up to the small group staying a little bit back to listen in but not interrupt the meeting.

“Guys… until Frisk and Sans show up we need to stand together strong. We need to come up with a plan to deal with the new group [#ACT](https://www.deviantart.com/tag/act) and the other group which I still don’t know the name to... We also have to get ready for the Queen and King to running for mayor. I think we will be okay and thanks to Papyrus we are ready to get into another mine to save another group.”

“so they really are going for that then?” Sans asks as they get close to the group.

“Sans… Frisk... Oh thank Asgore… Yes they are and Papyrus handled everything well too.. We were just discussing about this week’s agenda.” Lilly said going up to hug Sans and Frisk greeting them.

“We missed you guys too… would you guys fill us in what happened. We might have been in a place where we kinda cut ourselves off of electronics.” Frisk smiled at Sans with a sly smile. Lilly and told her and Sans about the terrorists who are using SAM initially as their calling card to blow up mines trying to “Save the monsters” and another group who just hates monsters. With another monster hater group it is just another stresser and the election with queen and king as well.

Sans nodded, listening, hands in his pockets.

“it’s like a hydra, hate... cut off one head and another appears.”

“Except it is getting farther away from us…” Frisk said with a little reassurance. “This can be a safe place here soon…”

“Oh and we have our first hybrid child going to be born…” Lilly said with a pride taking Papyrus hand.

“You and Papyrus?” Frisk said shocked noticing her take Papyrus hand and looked at Sans with a shocked expression.

“No No… no no… I mean we are not trying to … I mean… No it isn’t us... it is a volunteer and a dog monster. They been howling since…” Lilly said with a heavy blush letting Papyrus hand go. Papyrus seemed just as flushed at the insinuation.

“Oh… well that is great news. Now we definitely need a safe place for monsters and hybrids alike. I think I might have an idea…” 

“oh?” Sans was curious as to what his mate had in mind.

“What if… walk with me and talk with me…” Frisk headed towards Gaster’s little area in the recreational area. “What if … we make an area where we put up a barrier and make it safe for monsters to stay… like this place. What if the area can take up several buildings? It would drain one person’s energy but several of us... well it might work really well.” He follows her, listening as she talks.

“hmmm, i think we can do that. dad probably can set that up for us.”

“That is what I am thinking then, if monsters or humans having hybrids or visa versa, they can be safe. Plus if the monster was nervous and need a safe place to hide they can go there until they do feel they can join the rest of society.” Frisk went up to Gaster who seemed busy with a small experiment himself.

“Hello Gaster I hope we aren’t interrupting anything.”

“yeah... that solves a lot of problems actually.”

*Not at all. I was just testing out something for Alphys a modifier for a disguise that lets us look human... or so she said.

“Oh that reminds me we should tell your dad about what kids we are going to have one day as well…” Frisk kidded him.

*Talked about that have you?

He seems more amused than anything, especially when he notices Sans blushing a little.

“Yes we have and with Alphys’ little machine making monsters completely human for a moment and well we are going to have a human child and a hybrid and maybe we will have more…” Frisk blushed not discussing having extra kids until than.

*I see.

“Are you okay… well I mean me and Sans are okay with having a human child…” Frisk was trying to read Gaster’s face.

*I’m delighted at the prospect of a future generation my dear.

Frisk’s face beamed with joy and looked at Sans with love. He gave her a soft smile, despite the blush.


	40. Chapter 40

“Oh my goodness I almost forgot why we came here. I need to talk to you; I came here to throw an idea your way. You know how much energy that goes into putting up one of these barriers. I was thinking about covering about 5 block radius for monsters who just came to the surface and those who are about to have children. A safe place from the world to not have to worry about their children getting hurt until they are ready. We both put up barriers... I haven’t showed Sans the details of my soul and the damage it caused within it... You know how heavy this magic is.”

*Quite. I can do such, just show me the parameters.

Frisk pulled up a map on her phone and showed where she already bought the apartments and the area around there.

“I will buy the rest of the buildings in the rest of the area and we will put it up there... We need to do it soon there is a resident here who is going to have the first hybrid and I want her safe.”

*I am aware of Courtney’s condition. This is a solid plan. I will set out to put the barrier up .

“You will need help won’t you? I mean the barriers are heavy on magic…”

*Not necessary. The area is small enough I will not need assistance, but I appreciate your concern.

“Don’t hurt yourself… my kids need a grandfather one day.” Frisk smiled at him.

*I do not intend to endanger myself before seeing my grandchild come into this world.

“Sans you are being quiet are you... where did he go?” Frisk asked turning around seeing him gone.

*He was tugged away during our talk by a couple of monsters who seemed to be in need of his .... expertise.

“Not to do the Judge thing is it?” He chuckles.

*I believe more monsters are interested in humans... .and want his counsel on courtship methods.

“Oh… oh… This place is going to be a breeding ground soon at this rate…” Frisk blushed.

*With all the monsters cycling through heat so close to one another.... Essentially yes. I will test out Alphys’ device while I am out and leave you to rescue your mate.

“I wonder how blue Sans’ face is…” Frisk murmured as she left curtsying to Gaster before leaving. She went upstairs notice several monsters bombarding him with several questions. Frisk stood by the doorway chuckling at some of the questions.

“Do humans like it when you kiss them on the lips? Do you you ask them to be the mate on the first date or the second?” The lizard monster asks.

“first... one question at a time here.” Frisk was giggling by the door hoping he didn’t hear her yet.

“secondly, yes humans enjoy a kiss on lips. you do not ask them to be a mate on the first or second date. humans who even hint at such activities that early are not suitable mates and are just trying to get you to mate with them. treat them like any other monster, get to know them first.”

“How did you convince your mate to go out with you? Did you have to do the traditional method of convincing her parents first….”

“what did i say about the one question thing?”

“Sorry... I am just so excited.” Said the wolf monster.

“i noticed. i didn’t convince Frisk to go out with me, it was the other way around actually if you want advice on how to approach a human... you might be better off asking my brother because Frisk convinced me to go out with her.”

“She convinced you... Why?”

“yup. I was trying to keep my distance because of.... that.”

“Yeah I thought Judges aren’t supposed to mate... hmm... I mean you seem happier but I just didn’t know.”

“i thought the same thing, but she convinced me otherwise. Frisk can be very persuasive when she tries.” Frisk smiled from the doorway about to come in when she heard another question.

“Can humans go into heats?”

“No we don’t go into heats.” Frisk said coming inside brushing her hair back and smiling at Sans.

“hey speaking of her. hi, how did it go with dad?”

“He said he can’t wait till we have 20 kids minimum. Oh the barrier that is going to go up as well.”

“uh huh.... “

“Humans can have dozens of kids?” The wolf monster asked.

“no. she’s joking. my dad wouldn’t say that for one and two humans don’t have that long of a reproduction cycle.”

“Unless I have triplets upon triplets and more…” Frisk teased as the wolf monster looked more confused.

“hun, having twenty kids wouldn’t be good for you. it’s not physically impossible, but you would be in a bad way having that many children.”

“Isn’t the fun part making them…” Frisk couldn’t help but pick on him. She had no intention to having 20 kids.

“the attempts are sure fun. but i am not going to even entertain the idea of having that many offspring.”

“Like my mate said I am a jokester but today Sans is taking me too literal because of lack of sleep.”

“and because it’s more fun hearing your reactions.” He replied with a grin.

“Hmm… So humans want to have multiple kids but don’t want the responsibility to taking care of them?” said another monster.

“No no no… some humans… maybe but I am not like that… I want at most tops four kids that is all… and ...I … Sans… help…” Frisk was beyond flustered as she began stuttering over her own words.

“hey, that’s kinda an individual thing buddy. some humans want lots of kids, some few, some don’t want any.”

“Shouldn’t our mates want as many kids we want... I mean ... as Alphas we want a certain amount of kids.”

“nope. cuz honestly, i’ve talked to Frisk about this and we have not agreed on how many. if you want a human who agrees to having a set amount of kids... you’re going to find it hard to end up with a human. especially since they can’t handle too many on the physical sense before their body becomes incapable of handling offspring.” Frisk looked at Sans wondering how many kids he ultimately wanted if he could have any amount.

“This concludes ask Sans, for further questions you may ask him later. We are exhausted and need a nap. Thank you for coming.” Frisk said taking Sans’ hand. Sans tried not to laugh, especially since he was tired now. She guided them to the bedroom.

“Do you want to take a shower together really quick before we take a nap or just hit the hay…”

“i have enough energy for a shower if you do.

“We haven’t really had a shower since … well the other day. I heard a monster making a comment on my smell... you never smell dirty but me… I have skin cells and pores that make me smell gross over time…” Frisk took off her dress again which appeared to gotten some mold on it from being on the damp floor of the underground. That probably didn’t help the smell as well.

“I wanted to ask you something and I want you to forget for one moment I am human... if you had the chance to have as many kids with me as you can. How many kids would you have?” Frisk really wanted to know if kids were in his future at all. She didn’t want to force him to do anything he didn’t want to do.

“only likely because you don’t pick it up. i’d probably have to go a while without a shower to actually smell, as you’re implying. hmmm, if i had the option to be limitless... i’d space ‘em out and have ... probably six.” Frisk face softened and looked into his face.

“seems like a nice round number... not too many,”

“Sounds perfect Sans… I want that too.” Frisk walked up to him and cupped his face gently and looked into his eye lights. “I was worried you... didn’t want any kids at all. I am more than willing to have six kids if you are willing to endure the craziness it will bring. Although if we can handle so many adults… I think six kids can’t be that bad.”

He chuckles a little.

“we’ll see how close we get, though what made you worry about that?”

“Oh…I just listened to you talk to your friends… or fellow monsters about kids and it made me think about how many kids you want. I know I talk about it every so often but I never really asked you how you felt about it and well… here we are.” Frisk took his hand and headed towards the shower. “I know sometimes I can be a little paranoid about this kind of stuff so thanks for bearing it with me.”

“kinda sounds like something i should say. after everything... you’re the only one i know who can say they’ve turned a mass killer’s life style on its head.”

“In this timeline Sans… you aren’t a mass killer. You are just Sans, my mate. Handsome, loving mate at that.” She turned on the shower and stepped in letting the warm water run over her letting the dirt and grime get swept away by the water. She missed her showers so much as she let the water soak through her hair.

“true, but we’re the only ones who really know that for sure.” He replied as he shed his clothes before joining her in the water.

“Isn’t that a good thing though... your dad knows the truth and he hasn’t treated you differently but I am afraid to tell others like Lilly or other humans. I don’t want them to treat you differently. I saw the good in you Sans... others may not.” Frisk said taking some soap and starts to lather it on a cloth washing him down gently.

“well, he kinda knows. he was there when i was handed my fate, i mean... he was there when i was born after all. but i can see why you wouldn’t tell anyone else.”

“Hmmm… yeah but I told him about the last timeline and he didn’t seem to freak out about it or anything… he seemed to understand it and helped me understand us better. How we kinda click in a way that is deeper than just two strangers falling in love although, if I had it my way it would be just that... Two individuals that found love in one another. Sounds cheesy ... but I like to think that. I guess you mated a hopeless romantic.” Frisk started to wash her own hair and taking her time to get all the dirt out of it.

“he’s not usually one to panic or anything, always been pretty chill.... wait, what? what do you mean by that?”

“About that we click on a deeper level or the hopeless romantic part Sans?” Frisk placed her arms around his shoulder looking into his eye lights wondering what he was thinking.

“hmm, both i think but the first one caught my attention more.”

“Your dad thinks we are meant to be in a sense, that our meeting wasn’t just because I wanted to be there and I wanted to help.”

“that’s silly. given the circumstances, you would never have been there if you hadn’t wanted to be.”

“Although, what are the odds a red soul meeting a Judge? You said it yourself red souls are the rarest souls... it makes me wonder sometimes, but not enough to make me believe in being less a hopeless romantic”.

“maybe they are, but the odds aren’t as far fetched as ya might think. in times past... before the war, it was kind of a Judge’s job to ensure that the red soul was kept in line... since only they most likely could have the power to challenge ‘em. after the war... i dunno how likely it woulda been.”

“Now Sans how are you going to keep me in line….” Frisk said with a flirtatious tone underling her words.

“heh, i kinda don’t have to. i just get to keep ya.” He purrs softly into one ear, placing a gentle kiss to her cheek.Frisk giggled as slight blush crossed her features.

“About that hopeless romantic side… What makes you so curious about me being a hopeless romantic? The fact I am one... or what?”

“i wonder how you figure yourself to be one... i mean, if you really were hopeless then how did you manage to convince me when i pretty much ostracized myself as much as one can and still be around you.”

“This will sound strange to you but I really saw the passion you put in to save your kind so much so that you were willing to give everything up. I also saw when you took responsibility in Henry’s demise and you let me have that option to let me take my revenge I found myself not really… able to. I couldn’t do it…”

“well, i kinda thought i had to. it was kinda drilled into me. as for the revenge thing... um, honestly... that wasn’t what i meant then.”

“You said I should end you... what else did you mean?”

“no, what i said was that you’d have to sacrifice me.... but i didn’t mean then. i meant when you went back ... basically you’d have had to dust me, but instead you dragged me off and kissed me instead of dusting me.”

“Oh…. I kissed and dusted you and went back in time for nothing... I mean not for nothing… I mean I didn’t have to kill you. I didn’t even want to stab you in the first place.”

“no, you didn’t have to. at least not in that point of time... but doing so still fulfilled the prophecy.”

“I kept my word to you too…” Frisk placed her hand over his soul. “I told you I would find you again…”

“i knew you would.” He says gently, putting his hand over hers. “didn’t consider we’d be more than friends though at the time.”

“Love is strange that way...I am glad even though I did some stupid stupid things… glad I met you. I am sorry I stabbed you.” Frisk said smiling softly at him.

“don’t apologize for something like that. i don’t hold it against you.”

“I never did show you the damage the barrier did do to my soul…if you don’t mind Sans can you pull out my soul. It is harder for humans to pull out their own soul then if others doing it. Kinda like if painting one’s nails.” He nods a little, his magic gently washing over her like a warm blanket before coaxing the soul out. Frisk gently took it in her hands he hadn’t really gotten to look at it with clear lighting before so she put her hand underneath to let it glow a light red with her magic. The light allowed the inside of the soul to be seen as thin lines seem a little darker where the magic flowed through her soul, the areas seemed to be damaged. There was scarring and it appears to be almost fried ends at parts of the lines as well. Preventing her from reaching the true potential she use to have once upon a time.

“It has been healing slowly… after I set the barrier up I was lectured by Henry for a couple of months that … hmmm… anyway… that is my soul in all its glory.” He gently cupped his hands around her soul.

“something like this would tend to heal slowly... even with help.” He looked at her, he wasn’t going to touch it unless she gave him that permission because even for healing this was a sensitive thing.

“Sans I trust you to bits, but I don’t think it is wise to touch my soul when I am naked in a shower… although…. If you can brace me I won’t mind.”

“lean on me if you need to, but it’s not the same as you might expect when it comes to healing practices.” Frisk hung on his arm and gave him a nod to let him do whatever he needed to.

A soft blue glow surrounded his hands and he gently pressed his fingertips to her soul, the contact was gentle and it was like being encompassed by a warm blanket after being out in the freezing cold. His thumbs gently trailing along the surface as his magic rippled over her soul, soothing frayed bits and healing it slowly; the lines fading more than they had been. Making them seem a lot dimmer and less noticeable along her soul and the fraying was repaired to the point of being scar marks before the magic left and he released her soul.

“Sans… that was incredible…” Her face was still heated and her body trembled from the touches still but she was in awe of his healing ability. Her soul looked a lot better.

“that was just a healing though. touch of another manner can be.... quite the unforgettable experience.”

“No, that wasn’t just healing Sans… You fixed me. I really appreciate it. I mean it.” Frisk kissed his cheek.

“i dunno about that, but i did speed up the healing to a point. i’m only a minor healer, someone like the queen can heal completely.”

“I can’t wait until we soul bound on our wedding day.” He smiles and kisses her lovingly. She returns the kiss holding him close to her. When an explosion is heard outside.

“You know.. When they say you shake me to the core… did they mean this…”

“i should probably check the lab...” Sans said, getting out of the shower, drying off and hurriedly dressing before teleporting to the vicinity of the lab.

“I will be doing the same… oh… he is gone..” Frisk got out of the shower getting dressed herself. He wondered what the heck had gone wrong now. This wasn’t the first time Alphys had something blow up on her.

“W-what is h-happening? W-what is all the noise about?”


	41. Chapter 41

“wait... where did that come from if not here?” Sans frowned as he left the lab area and went outside of the house itself. On the side of the house bits and pieces of remains hang from the barrier. Frisk exited the bedroom and went downstairs where Lilly came to her scared.

“That organization sent a suicide… well… it is not pretty outside... don’t go out there.”

“what the?” Sans looked at what had been human... once.

“Sans... Oh my god….” Frisk threw up in the bush looking at the scene.

“i am glad i don’t have a stomach or i’d be sick about now... sweet Asgore... what would cause someone to do this?”

“They thought they …” Frisk closed her eyes unable to look at the scene. “They thought they could…”

“could take down a magic barrier with technology? not happening.”

“No… not unless they kill the person who put the barrier up.”

“even then that’s not a sure fire thing hun. depends on who made the barrier and their strengths and what not.”

“Also the intent for the barrier as well… but I can’t believe they did this.”

*Just as well then that I reinforced your barrier when I came back earlier. Killing you will not bring it down.

Frisk curtsied to Gaster, he replied with the normal bow.

“I still… I can’t look at this anymore…” Frisk turned around and looked towards the house.

*Keep everyone inside, we’ll deal with this.

“This organization will kill itself at this rate but at our doorstep…”

“were there not children and sensitives inside... i’d say just as well... but this is going to get tedious, messy and just stupid.”

“I agree… we might have to speed up putting the barrier up and might have to make it bigger…”

*I already finished with the project you gave me an hour ago. I was admiring the landscape on my way back. I had just stepped in the barrier when I heard the... explosion.

“Oh my god… were they trying to kill you…”

*Doubtful, I was on the other side of the barrier’s parameter when the explosion went off. I do not think they were aware I was even about outside the barrier.

“I am glad no one got hurt but we should do a head check just in case... I swear these idiots are trying to give me a heart attack.”

*Good idea.

“probably. I might have to have a talk with those morons myself, see if i can’t straighten them out.”

“Maybe… but the more you take on though… only take on what you can, not too much. I love this Sans… not the soulless one.” He nods. He wasn’t anywhere near that mark yet, at least not in this timeline, but that didn’t mean it couldn’t still happen if he was careless. He didn’t want to jeopardize their future like that. She didn’t want to sound like a burden but she wanted him to know she was worried and thought about them. He put an arm around her gently and kissed her cheek.

“i promised you i would, i’m not going back on that promise now.”

“I know… I just like to remind you just in case… because there are 6 reasons why you should think of the future.” Frisk smiled at him.

“i think i can manage more than six, but yeah.” Frisk just gestured to her stomach and rubbed it as he mentioned he wanted six kids. He flushed as the implication settled into his skull, oh... yeah... well that was six good reasons.... Among all the others he knew.

Frisk giggled to herself as she noticed Gaster looking at them.

“Umm… hi Gaster…” She stopped rubbing her belly. By this time, the two of them had cleaned up the.... mess.

* Was there anything else you needed from me?

“No… nothing… you are always going up and beyond thank you... I do have one small request I guess… “

* Of course. What can I do for you?

“You know my parents are not here with us anymore… when the day comes and I do get married… Will you walk me down the aisle in place of my father?”

* It would be an honor.

  
Frisk hugged him allowing her head to rest against him. He returned the embrace gently.

* I imagine they are very proud of you.

“I can only hope…” She said missing them.

“i second his notion, you’ve done what they probably only dreamed of.”

“That is true… they hoped that maybe they could get you guys some sorta visa to just start to prove that you guys can contribute to society and deserve freedom.”

* For integration into the workforce... that might be a good idea.

“It was a good idea… the longer I’ve been helping you guys the more I realized maybe my parents didn’t die in accident... I think they were killed because they were doing something that they didn’t want to happen.”

*Hmmm, that is possible. Especially with the quick rise of HAM and this new group, ACT.

“Sans… with the last time… I know we don’t talk about it but did you see any souls with thoughts like that... I don’t even know how it works…”

“that were stained with blood? yeah... i saw more souls like that than i’d care to recall. most of those i dusted were stained with blood actually.”

“You wouldn’t actually would have seen the memories or anything did you?” Frisk was curious how it worked.

“afraid not, that only happens during soul bonding and i didn’t do that with anyone i dusted that’s for sure. however, maybe al can help.” Frisk smiled slyly with a joking manner.

*Hmmm, perhaps. Should you have records of what they were doing, maybe know where the vehicle was taken... we could investigate ourselves.

“I do. We should focus on the new group my parents are not going to be less dead if I know who the killer potentially is.”

*Probably not, but I have little else to do really. I could begin looking into it.

“Detective Gaster? Okay… I will get the case file. I actually started an investigation with the police department.”

*Hmmm... Not much of a ring to it as Detective Wing...

“oh geeze dad.”

“He flies into action. He is great for parties and dips… he is Detective Wing.” Frisk says with a laugh. Sans cracks up.

*Cute, but you also forgot I’m also a bachelor.

“Ooohh… So I can date your father than Sans….” Frisk stuck his tongue out at Sans.

Sans just laughs harder.

*Sorry my dear, but you’re not my type.

“I just got rejected like that… I should load so I don’t have to relive that moment.” Frisk feigned her pain.

*Cute, but even if you don’t re-live it I will still know.

“so then you do remember?” Sans asked after his laughter died.

*Here and there. It is not a complete picture.

“You are not mad I tried to kill both of your sons are you?”

* On the contrary, you fulfilled the prophecy with one and the other has too much health for you to easily get him as you did Sans.

“gee, thanks pops. great vote of confidence there.”

“What Sans lacks in HP he makes up in speed…”

*I’m aware, but he did just stand there...

“He was in shock… I kissed him there and then trying to get his attention…it was not easy…”

*I remember that.

“well, you did manage it, regardless.”

“I still rather take my own life than ever try to take yours again. It hurt me so deeply… I wasn’t even mated to you then… It was painful.” Sans gently pulled her to him.

“i’ll never give you a reason to do it again.”

“Do you want to tell your dad how many kids you want?” Frisk whispered into his ear canal.

“and spoil the surprise?” He murmured.

“Up to you… you control this timeline.”

“let’s let him wonder a bit...” He replied. “and for the record... i was never in control. i’m along for the ride.”

“You mean this time... I want you to have the same amount of freedom as I do Sans. I don’t want you along for the ride. I want you to take the wheel of the motorcycle next to mine and drive it alongside. My life and your life are special because of our unique views and it is when we combine them that we gain true greatness.”

“freedom doesn’t always mean control sweetheart.” Frisk frowned at that. She understood where he was coming from but at the same time this made her even angrier. They both knew that she could reset at any period she wanted but she had no intention to doing so. She also knew that she couldn’t control the actions of others despite her trying to do so. The control she talked about and what he talked about were two different kinds of controls. This is not only a confusing subject but as well as a complicated one at that. Was it worth the energy to argue a point they agreed on at a certain amount. It didn’t seem to be worth it as Frisk sighed as she didn’t want to argue this with him.

“Sans this timeline… despite you not having this control you speak of. You have a huge influence on me. We may not have control over everything and I never would want that but we can control a few things. You can control yourself and how you affect the people around you. Sometimes it is hard to see the ripples in the water but it is there. Sans have you noticed the monsters reaction has changed over time to you? I saw the fear and respect last time but this time… it is not fear in their eyes but a respect and a kindness. So… that is the control I speak of…” Frisk kissed Sans teeth. He considered the words a moment before deciding not to pursue the matter further.

“i hadn’t noticed really.”

“I see…” Frisk noticed him getting quiet. She didn’t know how to respond back to him.

“been too busy changing things I guess.”

“I think we need to figure out where these groups are located and take them out. I think I am getting to the point where convincing these people is not a possibility...maybe I just need a nap. I don’t know but Gaster is right this is going to affect other monsters soon.”

Sans nods, he could agree there. It wouldn’t be long before other monsters would be affected. Frisk yawned and rubbed her eyes looking at Gaster.

“let’s get some shut eye, we can talk about this more later.”

*A good idea. Get some rest you two.

“Sure sounds good. I need to soundproof our room so we can’t hear any explosions, screams, and craziness.” Frisk teased but Gaster commented on it right away taking her seriously.

*Leave that to me.

“Oh Thank you.”

*Of course.

Frisk took Sans’ hand.

“Well now we might have proper sleep soon. Oh Gaster, before we go... I found a house and well I wanted to know if we get it would you join Sans, myself, Lilly and Papyrus in it at least until all the craziness ends.” Sans smiles, Gaster does as well and nods.

*Until all is resolved, I’d enjoy that.

“I think it will be nice to have supper as a family together.” Frisk looked over at Sans.

*Agreed.

“ditto.” Frisk interlinked her fingers with his.

“I am going to drag Sans away say goodbye.” Frisk said teasingly as she pulled on Sans towards the house.

*Farewell.

“bye.” Sans said as he was tugged away. Frisk took him to bed and crawled under the sheets with her clothes on tired. He followed her into bed, this had been a crazy day as it was.

“Oh...My...God...I missed my bed… this is so soft….” He laughs.

“imagine my surprise when i finally crawled into one of these.”

“Was it as heavenly as this?”

“par to.” Frisk snuggled into him as she felt herself falling to sleep. Once snuggled against her he dropped off to sleep.

The next morning arrived and Frisk yawned, feeling refreshed and happy. It was so nice to wake up refreshed. She felt mostly refreshed; noticing Sans was gone, Frisk went downstairs and witness the cutest thing when Lilly existed her room and knocked on Papyrus’ door and he peeked his head out and she kissed his cheek.

“Good morning Papyrus.” Lilly says as Frisk headed their way with a smile.

“Good morning Papyrus and Lilly. How did you guys sleep?” Lilly blushed and looked away.

“I slept well…” Lilly glanced at Papyrus.

“I Slept Well Thank You, You?” Papyrus asks.

“I slept great. Relieved to sleep in my bed again. I wanted to ask you guys a question. I found a house that we can all live in. Would you guys be interested?” Frisk asked leaving out the detail about Gaster but didn’t think it was that important.

“I Wouldn’t Mind.”

“Someone should be here with the monsters… Do you think they will be okay without one of us here?” Lilly asked not really sure.

“I’m Sure The King And Queen Can Handle Things.”

“Oh I see… well than I am good with it.” Lilly took Papyrus’ hand. “We can than have our own little space to ourselves.” He smiles at her, a light blush creeping up. Frisk smiled at the pair and went downstairs to try to find Sans.

“Ollie oxen free… Has anyone seen Sans?” Today it looked it was busier than ever as there was several reporters calling about the attack on their place and others about the terrorists attacks. Frisk headed towards Alphys’ lab unsure where Sans was and hoped she had seen him.

Toriel was fielding questions about it expertly. Sans was deep in quiet discussion with Gaster in his own personal lab over the incident. Frisk finally found Sans and she placed her hands over his sockets and with a deeper voice says.

“Guess who…” She tried to cover her voice up as much as she could trying to fool Sans.

“mark hamill?” He asked jokingly.

“Pretty close… but I have better boobs than him.” Eyeing Gaster and laughing a little. Gaster seemed very amused by this.

“i should sure hope so.”

“I would say you should do a boob check but your dad is here. So what are you guys up to? Is that a house deed ….” Frisk looked at Sans holding a deed like document and hid it right away. She eyed him suspiciously but didn’t press him too much on it. She didn’t know what he had but if he wanted her to know he would tell her.

“Gaster how is putting up the barrier going?”

*Better than expected. I’ve not run into any problems. Human or otherwise.

“I guess I will let you guys keep going. I will talk to you later guys. I am going to discuss plans about how to tackle [#ACT](https://www.deviantart.com/tag/act) with Lilly and Papyrus in a bit.” Frisk left them alone and walked to Papyrus letting them continue to discuss whatever they were discussing.

Frisk joined up with Lilly who was busy talking on the phone and when she saw Frisk hung up after politely excusing herself.

“Frisk, I was talking to the prime minister of England and they would like for you to come down to represent SAM and help them deal with the new terrorist problems.” Frisk nodded trying not to think of what Sans was hiding but she understood that she would have to eventually go overseas.

*Everything set?

Sans nods.

“We need to first get the other mine cleared since you said it is set up… Where is the location and how many monsters we are dealing with?”

“Well there is about 60 monsters in this mine and it is about 300 miles away. It is in a remote place and Papyrus already had couple volunteers dress up like they worked at the mines to inspect it ahead of time. We also have 4 busses that we are renting that we are going to pick up the following day.. Papyrus said those…. Things… take a week… we figured to wait a week than.” Frisk nodded surprised how well Lilly is handling everything. Maybe soon she wouldn’t have to worry so much after all. She smiled liking that thought.

“I will talk to Sans and see if he is willing to go with the crew to get the monsters. I will be right back Frisk.” Lilly left Frisk there and for once Frisk kinda felt unnecessary it wasn’t a bad thing but it surprised her a bit.

Lilly walked to Gaster’s room and knocked on the door.


	42. Chapter 42

“Excuse me... Sans I was wondering if I can bug you for a moment I want to talk to you about the latest plans on breaking out more monsters. Has Papyrus talked to you yet?”

“not yet, also, i want you to deliver this to him.” He handed her a manilla envelope.

“Oh okay…Well in a couple of days we are going to liberate a mine. You need to talk to him... I will give him the envelope…” Lilly took the manilla envelope and looked at him strangely but didn’t question it as she left and went to the kitchen where Papyrus was making supper for everyone.

“Hey Papyrus! Sans got you a… thing... What is it?” Lilly handed him the manilla envelope curious about what it could be.

“Hmm? I Do Not Know.” He opened it and peered inside then smiled a little.

“Ah... Right.”

“Tell me what it is!”

“A Surprise.” He says with a chuckle and sets aside the spoon to put the envelope into his phone.

“A surprise? You never kept anything from me before… hmmm… Is Sans and Frisk pregnant she does look bigger than usual.”

“No, Nothing Like That. This Is Something He Told Me Before Would Be a Surprise For Both You And Her.”

“Okay… when will you tell me? Do I need to kiss you to get you to tell me?” Lilly blushed but she loved gifts and hated waiting for them. Frisk on the other hand was making plans to go to Europe to meet with the ambassador.

“Thank you Undyne for coming with me I know you have been crazy busy with all of this… stuff… I need someone I can trust and other than Sans you are the strongest monster I know.” A huge smirk crosses her face as she smiles with a sneer.

“It is nothing.” Undyne said proudly. “Oh your… ex requested for you I should check with Sans but he did say that you guys are the only ones who get to decide to punish them… I will tell him as well if you don’t want to talk to him yourself.”

What the heck does he want now? It is not like we are going to allow him out anytime soon… I should just get this over with Sans is really busy of late and I can take care of a idiot like Henry.

“No Undyne it is okay. You can tell Sans but I will be fine by myself.” Undyne nods and heads off towards Sans direction as Frisk heads towards the basement. The place gave her the creeps and it was where the dead bodies were stored until the obstopsies were done and/or the funeral director picked up the bodies. That pathway had been sealed off for years and with guards around the clock it was not even feasible for someone to come in that way.

“What do you want Henry?” Frisk asked as she made the ground floor glancing at the guards who just nodded at her. She glanced at Henry who was more restless than usual.

“Frisk… honey… sweetheart. I am sorry for what I said. I didn’t mean it… please will you hear me out…”

During this time Undyne spotted Sans and called out to him.

“Hey punk your mate is visiting the ex downstairs. He wanted to talk to her and she said I could tell you. She should be fine with the guards down there but I thought you ought to know.”

“appreciate the heads up.”

“What is it? I am here can’t you see.” Frisk said bitterly at him as he rolled his eyes.

“Do you hate me that much? Don’t you remember the times we shared? The loving kisses. The way I held you and said sweet nothings…” Frisk blushed widely as she waved the guards off as she didn’t want rumors to spread about her cheating on Sans or something.

“Will you stop with that… I am not with you anymore and I will never go back with you.”

“I don’t know how but when I saw Sans I felt I met him before like… what is the term ... deja vu.” Frisk pauses for a moment a little hesitant before responding.

“Maybe it is because he has a memorable face that is why?”

“No… and then I have this dream about me getting drunk and him stabbing me telling me it is for atonement for my sins and that he is doing it for his kind. Frisk he will kill you if he needs to achieve his kind of peace.” Frisk began to laugh a part of her was concerned about him remembering the last timeline but more importantly she wanted to protect Sans by pretending he doesn’t know squat. Which he doesn’t.

“Sans is not going to hurt me… you tried to poison me and make me into a weapon so who is the real monster hmmm?”

“Pllleaase, tell yourself what you need to but I know the truth and your “Sans” is a cold blooded murderer.”

“I would watch your tone… the only reason you’re alive is because of me. You don’t want to try your fate do you?”

“Whatever I hear the blasts they will come and when they do nobody will protect you guys and I will cheer on the groups who take you guys apart piece by piece.” Frisk was not amused and she looked at him with pure rage.

“You should be glad Sans is not here or you would be thrown against the wall by now for… you are just a fucking jerk you know that.”

“Ooohhh… the bitch has claws… like you said he isn’t here and it is just you and me. You know he will betray you. My idea… flawed, was going to keep us safe and rich at the same time. You wouldn’t have to worry about death threats or anything else.” Frisk punched the barrier just to have herself being tossed back and hitting the ground hard.

“Fuck…That hurt…” Frisk only had herself to blame. Sans headed for the basement,

“I can just see your freak children… if you would even call them children… what would they even be? Probably freaks of nature.” Frisk slammed her fists again at the barrier and was tossed back once more as she spat up blood she was more than pissed off now. He laughed at her at her stupidity.

Sans stopped outside the door, looking at the guards.

“Sir, Frisk is downstairs she told us to come up after that freak of a human started talking about their… history.” They didn’t act strange but still there was an air of mystery going on.

“figured that’d be his way to get her to send you guys up here. fortunately Al’s been helping me keep him under camera so i can keep a good eye on him.” The guards glanced at one another and nodded to Sans not saying more.

“You know the worst part is I believe in good in everyone but you, Henry, all I see is pure rot and I am glad I dumped your ass.”

“I am glad I got out of this mess before I found out what kind of person you are. You choose them over us. History will look kindly upon us… you will fucking die with that skeleton freak and if I am fortunate enough I will get out and kill you and your freak of offspring with my bare hands.” Frisk ran into the barrier again and again ignoring the pain it was doing to her as she pounded it like crazy as he laughed at her knowing the cameras were on loop.

“This is so precious… Frisk you are so pathetic… bleeding on the ground because you can’t even control your emotions. There’s a soft knock at the door.

“Who the fuck is coming now?” Henry said as Frisk wipes her face and she leaned against the wall.

“knock. knock.”

“Oh you fucked up now… who's there?” Frisk said breathlessly.

“What can he do he is fucking going to follow only what you say and he won’t do anything unless you tell him and you won’t kill.”

“just.”

“Just who?” Frisk asked towards Sans.

“just a monster who wonders if the thing with you wants to know if he can survive a thousand cuts.”

“That was a long knock knock… but come on in…” Henry’s eyes glared at her as she allowed this. The door opens and he closes the door behind him. He doesn’t even look at the human in the cage as he walks over to her.

“i was improvising with that one.” He got to the extent of what happens if you tackle the barrier several times with several cuts and bruises all over her.

“I can see that… it was a good try. As you can see I tried to see if I can break a barrier to kill a certain human. He said he remembered you as well.”

“You are not going to tell him about anything else are you darling because you don’t want me dead.” Frisk eyes stayed on Sans as she continued.

“He said that if we have kids and if he is still alive that he wants to personally kill them. He said our relationship was bad and that you are going to eventually use me and get rid of me… I got mad and well… I tackled the barrier. I wouldn’t recommend that by the way. He says that I won’t tell you to kill him because I haven’t killed anyone before...Is he right? Will he always be a thorn in our side? Do I need to be strong enough to kill myself?” Frisk rubbed her elbow which hurt quite a bit as Henry continued to laugh. She glanced over to Henry and back to Sans.

Sans tilted his head, his expression was one of his usual calm as he listened to the entire rant. Frisk waited for his reply as she looked into his eye lights trying to ignore Henry.

“Beauty and the Beast… but which is which?” Henry sneered as he laughed. He had nothing to lose and if he can make Frisk’s life hell he will.

“hmmm, well then, what do you think? do we just let him ... hang around some more or... ?”

“If I say… that will that make me an awful person.”

“She won’t fucking do it… we been through things and she owes me… I kept her alive when the barrier almost didn’t work. If you freaks weren’t around me and her would be married.” Frisk glared at Henry as she glanced at Sans.

“I can’t stand him… but I don’t want either of our hands to be covered in blood… how about him in the middle of the ocean… or maybe in the arctic circle…”

“which one? i can do either.”

“You do that and you fucking kill me…”

“Sans I know you said it is my choice but can I ask for your opinion… as a Judge what would you do? You mention thousand little cuts…” Frisk took Sans hand into hers. She hates how Henry could get under her skin. It will only get worse with others. What would her mom and dad say if they were here? Would they be upset? Are they watching right now ashamed of her behavior and thoughts? Silent tears ran down her face as she couldn’t make up her mind still.

“i did, it was one of the few methods of torture i read about.”

“What would you do Sans? I know I am suppose to decide but this is tearing me apart. I keep thinking mom and dad would be so upset with me.”

“i only thought it was right for you to be the judge in this case, not that you would do anything of what you decided. considering what he has done... i’m not sure even your parents would consider giving him half the mercy we’ve shown him up to this point.”

“Sans I decided to let you give the final judgement… I want him to suffer… send him to the oven to the arctic where ever pin him with a bone and let him rot… I don’t want him near us again. Do whatever you feel just...I just don’t want to see it… I might try to stop you if I witness it...” Frisk started to sob even though she would get her justice he was once her fiancé and a part of her yelled at her for even dating the guy. Sans gently took her hand into his and pressed a gentle kiss to it.

“as you wish.” Frisk sobbed into Sans arms already feeling a sense of guilt but she couldn’t take the chance of Henry coming back to hurt them.

“Please, she is already going to take it back see…” A sarcastic tone crossing Henry’s voice. Sans’s magic flared and Henry felt a force slowly crushing his windpipe.

“i suggest you keep your mouth shut.” The magic didn’t choke him, but it made it very difficult to talk, allowing only enough air for the other to breathe.

“I suppose he is right… I am weak… I can’t even make up my mind on this asshole…”

“having a compassionate heart isn’t a weakness. it’s a strength. because it shows you’re better than him.... than most of us. It’s easy to hate, to kill... but it takes true strength to show mercy, to forgive.”

“I think… you are right… maybe it is mercy that he needs to show as well…” Frisk’s wheels started to spin as she knew what to do.

“Sans come with me I decided his life is better here than dead…” Frisk went upstairs and went towards Alphys lab. Sans followed her, curious as to what she had in mind.

“I know this will almost contradictory of being merciful but I am tired of us risking our necks to go to these places where they try to kill us in various measures… I wonder if Alphys can make a magical collar that can allow us to monitor him and mute him. We send him out to locations first and if he gets killed we know it is a trap. Ironic to be killed by those who he claims to be his allies.”

“don’t see why not. good use of our enemies that we have too.” Frisk smiles.

“On top of it if this works, like you said, we can do this to others and we might be able to find the core group faster… if we can skip the little minions and take off the head of the snake… well you know the saying. Sans… if he is still alive and the same person as he is today… I want you to put a bone through him when I am about to have our kids. I don’t want that son of a bitch near our children...”

“nor do i. even collared i wouldn’t trust him too far.” He says even as they reach the lab.

“He says our babies will be freaks… I have to make sure to tell Alphys about that as well… I don’t want our children… god damn Henry he got to me didn’t he?” She didn’t want the children to be born with lack of body parts or half a something and cause them a lifetime of suffering because she wanted a kid. It wasn’t right for her child to have to suffer.

“a little i’d say. our children might not be what anyone expects, but that doesn’t make them freaks.”

“I just want them to be healthy... that is all.” Frisk said concerned as they entered.

“T-that won’t be a problem.” Alphys said as she moved over to them with a smile.

“W-what brings you here?”

“A fitting punishment for a ex-fiance I need a control collar with a mute button.” Alphys looked thoughtful.

“I t-think that’s d-doable.”

“Thank you… I feel better knowing that son of a … thank you Alphys. I heard you are also working on making the human costume better. Did you finish my little side project I asked you?” Alphys beamed as she smiled at Frisk. She secretly asked Alphys to make a skeleton disguise ring for herself although it is just merely a disguise at least that is what Frisk hoped it would be...

“G-glad to be of s-service. I d-did polish a h-human disguise f-for us. Your p-project is r-ready for t-testing when you are.”

“Awesome thank you Alphys one question… is it the same with the human or is it a little different because I don’t want to be inside out…”

“G-gaster was too h-happy to test the h-human one with s-success.” Frisk sighed knowing that Alphys wouldn’t get her killed as she thanked Alphys for doing the project. Alphys chuckled a little.

“I-it uses the s-same properties b-but n-not doing t-that.”

“Thank you Alphys you are the best.” Frisk hugged Alphys as curious glances are exchanged from Sans to the pair trying to put everything together. Sans wondered what this was about, but he didn’t say anything for the moment; he sort of liked puzzles and trying to figure things out. Frisk was handed the ring and she grabbed Sans’ hand.

“Come on I got a surprise for you.” Frisk teased as she basically ran to her room so excited to see how this works. He followed her, wondering what she was up to. They get into the bedroom and she sat him on the bed.

“Okay… remember how I got to see the human version of you. I thought to myself hmm… I wonder what I would look like if I looked like Sans. Anyway Alphys made me a ring that makes me look like a skeleton monster. So don’t freak out if it totally wrecks my hot bod and lack of breasts…” Frisk puts on the ring and it seemed her clothes became much baggier as the flesh and muscles seemed to disappear and an unusual amount of magic seemed to strum through her. Alphys said hers was going to use power faster because she did not have the strength of a monster and it would only last about 30 minutes tops but for emergencies and for now it was something to show. Frisk smiled at Sans wondering what his reaction would be. Her eyelights were red like her soul.

He just sort of stared, he had not been prepared for this honestly. He flushes a bit.

“This is so weird… I don’t quite look the same. How do I look? Pretty bald I am guessing.” Frisk’s hand went to her head where the hair disappeared and than sat next to Sans. “Well according to Alphys it should have the same properties as you do like being able to summon things and such…are you okay? You can like this body and love my human body Sans. It is okay as long as you love me.” Frisk was looking at her skinless hands and found her magic working a little more proficient in this form but she preferred her body over this one.

“uh... i can’t say i was fully prepared for this love. but you’re still beautiful to me.”

“Well… I will admit when you wore that human costume I flushed myself, I think you are handsome in any form. I just thought all is fair that I give you the same lookie loo. How do I look as a skeleton monster? Would I turn some heads?” Frisk couldn’t help but tease Sans wondering. She wondered how monsters could tell the difference of gender of the skeleton kind. Although she knew Sans was a male by the way he talked and acted maybe it is that simple.

“i think you’d turn just about every head and yeah... it’s kinda in a magic’s signature.”

“If I am making you feel uncomfortable I can take it off just say the word. It is nothing more than something to see how you would feel if I was a skeleton monster. It is like the human disguise for me it is just a temporary thing. The thing I love is the skeleton underneath. You know that right. I can only maintain this costume for 30 minutes tops because I don’t have the magical strength that you have.” Frisk put her hand on the ring allowing him to decide if he wanted the ring on a little longer or not.

“i’m not uncomfortable, but i’m..... curious... about the rest of you.” Frisk blushed as her magic turned her face a red with magic.

“Sure do you want to do the honors?” Frisk asked Sans offering him the chance to remove her shirt.

“adorable.” He says with a smile.

“What is?” Her eye lights looking into his wondering what was happening. She stood up and started to unbuckle her pants which seemed unnecessary to do as they were already slipping off her since the lack of flesh that was holding it there was gone.

“you.” He replies, watching her with intense curiosity and delight.

She let the pants fall off of her and she stepped out of them and than took off her top. Her bra hung there a little off because there was no breasts to cling to so she just took it off and the underwear didn’t really cover much so she took that off as well. There she was a nude skeleton and even if she was just a plain skeleton at this point she still blushed like crazy.

“Umm... How does my skeleton look doc? You can see my soul now much better… you can even put your hand through me.”


	43. Chapter 43

“you’re lovely sweetheart.” He murmurs, lightly running his hands along her shoulders. She was always beautiful to him. It was ... he didn’t have a name for it, seeing her like this.

“I should be able to ummm… summon a tongue and stuff I just haven’t tried yet nor really do I know how…. I mean…” Her face was a dark ruby red it made her skull look a cherry tomato.

“well, you just have to think about it.” Frisk closed her eyes thinking about it and concentrating her magic to her mouth and soon enough she felt a object there as she opened her mouth a cherry red tongue was there as she stuck it out.

“Hey I did it.”

“well, it’s pretty easy since it’s just basic magic.”

“Easy for you since you lived with your hot self all your life I am new to this game.” Frisk was playing around with the magic concentrating on body parts that were not there. “Hmm… okay so I can probably summon my boobs... and how do you even work the sexual side of all this?”

“that’s a little more complex, but also semi-reliant on your state of being.” He replies with a bit of a chuckle. Frisk concentrated really hard on her breasts and summoned those but she didn’t know how the other stuff worked.

“like if you focus on the urge... well, that will make summoning easier.”

“Do you… want to try or is that too weird for you? I mean I am going to try to have a human baby with you which means eventually you will be in a human costume having sex with me… I can try it this way. What is life without trying something new? Am I right?” Frisk felt nervous like she never been with Sans before this sent nervous chills throughout her body.

“it’s not weird, but this will be harder to do than having me in human form. as i said, it is a bit more complex to summon parts for physical.”

“I would like to try at least if you want to try? Worst comes to worst I take off the ring and we still have a good time right?” Frisk took his hands into hers and smiled at him gently.

“let’s try then.” He says, pulling her to him to kiss her gently. She kissed him a little heatedly as she allowed her magic to flow through her and formed a tongue; it worked its way into his mouth tasting him as she kissed him. His tongue met hers, the sensation was instant pleasure as their magic made contact. Frisk moaned into him pulling him into the bed kissing him deeper loving this new sensation that was going through her as she began to pull his shirt off ripping it off in the process by accident. He ran his hands along her arms and over her ribs gently.

“F-fuck... they are... s-so sensitive…” Frisk moaned as she nibbled on his neck as she allowed him to tease her. Her own hands teased his chest. Her eye lights meeting his turning almost into pink little hearts as they dimmed with pleasure.

“mmm, yeah but there’s definitely a sensitive spot here too...” He purrs, his fingers skimmed along her lower spine, just along the top of her pelvic bone. The moment he touched a certain spot on the spine she moaned deeply as she could feel her magic stir a bit she could feel her body heat up.

“Fuck.. that…. god Sans… something… is happening...”

“your magic is reacting to the pleasure.” He replies, nipping at her collar as he gently strokes that spot on her spine. She whimpered and moaned as her magic stirred forming below it was a weird sensation but she really didn’t concentrate on that as much as she pulled him in close for a heated kiss. Her focus was totally lost on everything but him. He returned the heated kiss, his fingers shifting to skim along the forming magic. Focusing mostly on her though he shuddered as desire flared with pleasure from her touch and the sound of her moans. This was so much different than when they made love, not passion wise but in general it was completely different. Frisk moaned and could feel her body arch into his touch as she could feel her magic completely form.

“Sans… please…” Frisk whimpered wanting him and him alone.

He shuddered, shifting to discard his pants before shifting to slip into her; the magic conforming to one another; adjusting without any sensation of pain that a human might feel as the magic was far more flexible. The sensation was intense and highly pleasurable. Frisk moaned deeply as she grinded against him. She scratched his ribs kissing him deeply. He groaned, quivering in pleasure as he thrusted into her quickly, encouraged by her moans and the feel of her touch. The thrusts came quick and she pulled him close and clung on to his back as he thrust deeper into her as she moaned and she could feel herself on the edge.

“Sans… I … don’t think… I can ...hang on much longer..” She could feel her magic grip his magic as she reached the edge. He kissed her passionately, quivering as he thrust harder to push her over the edge. The magic totally clasped on to his as she gave in to the passion and pleasure as she leaned back kissing him with the same passion. He shuddered, groaning into the kiss as he followed her over the edge. The magic below disappeared unable to concentrate on it or to keeps it form as her ring was losing its power as it was beeping saying 30 minutes is up. She took the ring and switched it off allowing her body to go back to normal which in itself was pretty spectacular from Sans point of view because it worked from the inside out to make her human again. First the organs came back than the muscles than then the skin and hair. It was like looking at a anatomy book come to life. Frisk was too tired to notice nor care but Sans got to see it all.

It was rather fascinating to watch, at least for him, though likely would be unnerving to any human.

“That was so wow… I mean I knew that kissing your ribs made you moan but … wow… I can’t believe we did it...in that form… I mean ...I have no words except wow I guess…” He chuckles softly.

“now you understand a bit better hmm?”

“I do… I hoped you enjoyed it as much as I did my one and only mate.” Frisk murmured with a slight purr from the residual magic left behind as it started to fade quickly. She even made a questionable face as the purr exited here as it was foreign for her to have that happen.

“yeah, i enjoyed that as much as you did my angel.’ He purrs, his eye lights flickering briefly into hearts.

“Your eyes… they turned into hearts again. It is so unique and rare to see it is amazing… What does that mean?” Frisk asked him as she cupped his face hoping to see it again one more time.

“it’s a sign of my deep love for you.”

“Oh...I wish my eyes could do that I think… no I know they would be hearts or something like that… man being a skeleton monster just that brief time with you was… just perfect… than again anytime we are together it is perfect.” He chuckles softly.

“well, your eye lights did briefly. so one can’t say you haven’t.” Frisk was so excited about that it was like definitive proof to herself how much she loved him.

“Sans if that is the case you know for sure now I am not just saying I am loving you my physical body even can’t hide it.”

“i didn’t need to see it to know that sweetheart, but it was still nice to see.” Frisk pulled him close to her to nuzzle into him.

“I thought for sure our ribs would interlink and we get stuck…can you imagine that conversation with Papyrus. Help we need you to pull us apart literally. Man… now I am looking forward going into the future. I need to find us a place and then we get married and have the six kids. Than life will be perfect. Oh yeah everyone loving monsters and freedom for all monsterkind and equality… I am totally not asking for my cake and eating too.” It was definitely a tall order to fill.

He couldn’t help but chuckle, that would have indeed been both funny and embarrassing.

“totally not.”

“Sans I am so happy right this moment… thank you for always trying to make me feel special.” Frisk heard a chime on the phone as she looked at it.

“Umm Lilly sent a text and said that you and Papyrus are going to take us out or something… it talks about there is a surprise for the both of us. What is she talking about Sans? She said Papyrus won’t tell her what the surprise is but we will both like it.”

“she’s right, we’re taking you out but not yet.”

“Ahh...okay.” Frisk’s eyes got wide as she looked at Sans with almost a surprised a expression as she remembered to tell Sans of what tomorrow brings. “That reminds me I am going to go across the pond,that is what the British say when they cross the ocean, tomorrow and as much as I want you to come with me with the whole monster mine thing happening the following day I don’t know if you will have enough energy to do both. I don’t think you can teleport around the world. I am wondering if Alphys will be done with Henry’s collar by than?” 

“maybe.”

“Are you okay? Usually you don’t do the one word responses unless there is something on your mind. What is wrong?” Frisk looked at him concerned as he seemed distracted by his own thoughts.

“nothing is wrong but you’re right that there is something on my mind.”

“Care to share or is it something that you think I won’t be able to handle?”

“neither. It has to do with that surprise i told you about so i can’t say or i’ll spoil it.”

“Ahh...well whatever it is it will go smoothly...as smooth as we can get here sometimes… but it will go good. I wouldn’t worry about it.”

“not worried, just thinking about some minor details.”

“I would say talk to Alphys about it since she seems to be your closest friend but I think she would spoil it for you. If Papyrus knows the surprise he tends to keep things on track and more focused than all of us combined. I am kinda jealous how focus he can get.”

“yeah, he’s good at that, trouble with that though is that he doesn’t multitask well.” Frisk caressed his face with her hand and smiled softly.

“I will be happy with whatever you got me Sans. Don’t think too hard about it if you need a distraction you can help Papyrus make plans to save the monsters. It seems though that they pretty much got that planned out I am impressed.” 

“yeah, it’s impressive really how far we’ve all come since that day and it wasn’t really all that long ago.”

“I am so happy that everyone is adapting so quick. The next step is to get everyone signed up for all sorts of classes, educational programs, and even citizenship. Sans I think we are seeing the goal post really fast now.” Frisk optimism seemed to radiate off of her as she says this laying in bed next to Sans again. He nuzzled against her, agreeing wholeheartedly. They slept the rest of the day away not worried what the next day will bring. Early in the morning Frisk kissed Sans on the cheek and went to Alphys to see the progress on making the collar was going.

“I-It is c-complete. I h-heard you are g-going to England with Undyne. A-are you going to be s-safe?” Frisk wasn’t too worried, she was going with Undyne, and she was fast and strong.

“Undyne is the best and besides nobody will know we are heading that way. We will be okay. I just need to get Henry ready and we will be off.”

“G-good luck Frisk. Y-you will n-need it. All you n-need to do is use this r-remote and will the p-person or being is f-forced to do what they are told to do.”Alphys hands Frisk the collar to put on Henry and the remote to control it. Frisk smiled and hugged her friend a little concerned about the last part but more or less okay with everything. Frisk wanted to say goodbye to Sans before they left. Undyne was going to meet her by the door a private plane was going to fly them up there. Frisk found Sans upstairs finishing getting dress and stretching.

“Good morning… I am about to go in a minute but I am going to need your help putting this lovely collar on Henry. As a bonus I will let you try the remote first…oooohhhh ahhh..” Frisk made a gesture around the remote like it was on a infomercial getting Sans and her to laugh a little.

“mkay.” Frisk handed him the collar and remote not wanting to hear Henry anymore than she already had and headed towards to hang out with Undyne waiting. Sans headed down into the basement, whistling a little to himself as he did.

“Oh zip diddie do da day… where the hell is my fiance?”

“you’ll find out soon enough.” Sans’ magic took hold of the other’s soul and he deactivated the barrier so he could get close enough to unlock the cage. Keeping a firm grip on the other’s soul to ensure he couldn't just sprint off or anything.

“What kind of new fucking hell are you trying to do now...You know...I can’t wait until Frisk wakes up and realizes that she fucking basically a dead man and leaves you behind for a real person. Monsters and humans don’t belong together and you know that. There is a reason why we’ve been separated all these years either humans live or monsters there is no us...GET USE TO IT.”

“right, just like you’re going to get used to being a pet.” Before Henry could say anything else the collar was around his neck with a click.

“there now, no more talking for you. and i wouldn’t try taking it off... you’ll just hurt yourself. plus, being magic based it’s pretty much seamless. by the way, for a soul with such a high opinion of itself... you really are one of the worst. if i could go back in time, i’d tell your parents not to bother having kids.”

“F-“ A shock went through his whole being as it seemed to affect his soul directly. He glared at Sans flipping him off. He can still insult him without saying a word. On the remote was simple buttons a directional pad for manual control, a little microphone to give vocal control and a green,blue and red button. The blue button says punishment, the green says release, and red says terminate. Sans hit the blue button.

“you’re gonna learn to behave whether you like it or not.” He fell to the ground as the pain surges through him as he glared at him. Feeling still rebellious he flips him off again, with the same result. After the second time he stood up and didn’t do it again and was quiet but if his eyes could talk...well it wouldn’t be sunshine and roses he would be speaking of.

“see, you can learn. now then, let’s test this thing out.” He messed around with the d-pad a little, he wasn’t really sure what this did exactly, but he was about to find out.

The directions forced Henry to move in the direction that Sans clicked on and depending on how hard he pressed the button the faster he went. In one incident Sans held down the forward button accidently making him smack into the wall ahead of him as he yelped in pain a shock went through him.

Sans snickered a little.

“welp. didn’t mean to do that but i’d be lyin’ if i said i was sorry for it.”

A grumble came out of him as he stood back up rubbing his head it didn’t seem to shock him for noises like that.

After a while Sans seemed to get a better hang of it and the two of them were out the door.

“Hi Sans ….hi Henry…” Frisk said the first part with excitement while with Henry’s introduction was less than pleasant full of venom in her words.

“works well, but the controls are a little touchy. i was messin’ around with it in the basement and he hit a wall.” Henry glared at Sans while Frisk laughed.

“Oh my gosh… Sans don’t break my toy now… I just got him.”

“i didn’t mean to do it, i was just seeing how the remote worked. i just hit the button a little too hard is all. he’s not even bruised.”

“I tell you I can’t leave you with any of my things...this is why we can’t have anything nice around the house.” Frisk laughed.

“sorry sweetheart, but you know how i can’t resist playing with a new toy.” He handed over the remote.

“I am going to miss you.. .Are you going to be okay?” Frisk said taking the remote hearing Henry making a gagging noise which Frisk promptly pushes the punished button letting him fall to the ground.

“yeah, i’ll be fine. plenty to do.” Sans ignored the noise himself. Frisk hugged Sans and kisses his cheek before testing out the controls herself.

“have fun on your trip okay? anyway, i can feel my phone vibrating, must be the group about the mine.”

“We will… Undyne will take good care of me!” Frisk tested the buttons accidently having him hit the doorway several times trying to get him out.

“i know she will.” Sans tried not to laugh too hard while Frisk seemed to struggle a little with the controls.

“I am sorry… no I don’t mean… if you would just walk…” Henry seemed to glare at her as she kept doing it until finally he goes through the door. “I think that was fun still…” Frisk smiled at Sans.

“practice makes perfect hun. though maybe it shoulda been a joy stick instead of a directional pad... i’ll tell that to Al.”

“Thanks babe… yeah. When we get back we will upgrade Henry to the next series 2.0 of the asshole scale.” Frisk laughed as he flipped them off with a prompt button push again he fell to his knees with Undyne just picking him up and throwing him into the car.

Sans laughs.

“definitely need a personality upgrade too maybe.”

“Tell me how do I get that?”

“not sure, i’ll ask Al.”

“Punks stop flirting we have a plane to catch.”

“you’re one to talk, but i got it.”


	44. Chapter 44

“I will call you when I get there.”

“look forward to it.” He gave her a last quick kiss before walking off to find the group that was waiting for him. Frisk joined Undyne and got ready for a long plane ride because Henry kept moaning the whole ride to the airport.

“I am going to grab some sleeping pills and knock him out… he is going to drive us mad if we don’t do this…” Frisk gave him some pills before they got onto their private plane. It was at 13 hour plane ride non stop and this was the time to catch her z’s herself as Henry took enough pills to knock out a horse but Frisk didn’t care he was finally asleep.

Papyrus and Lilly were waiting for Sans to join him to discuss the plans of tomorrows attack they were going to head that way up there today and be there in about 5 hours via driving. Papyrus and Sans would go up ahead there was a rumor of a second mine up there but it just recently came to light. Some anonymous tipster left it as a tip and Papyrus wasn’t sure if it was legit or not. Besides that Papyrus has been so stressed with the house and surprise wedding for the girls it was no wonder that he didn’t like this tip at all.

“Hey Sans… Thanks For Joining Us. You And I Are Going To Head Up Ahead Of Everyone To Check Out This Second Mine… I Don’t Trust The Tip And I Am Not Risking Lives To See If It Is Real Or Not.”

“good idea. so what’s the plan then?”

“Papyrus and I made arrangements to have the volunteers to meet you up there with the four tour busses we are renting. They have built in shades so they can close them hiding their identities until you guys get back. We also have a couple of volunteers who were there for a couple of weeks scoping the place out and they said there is about 8 guards in the whole place at any given time. About 60 monsters, several cameras which will be disabled by our volunteers who are still “working there” and hopefully if all goes well the second mine will be just the same. We will be in and out easy like that.” Lilly said calmly pulling up a rough drawing off the floor mat of the mines showing Sans where the cameras are in the one mine.

“That was Papyrus idea… he told them to put their cellphones on and videotape the area so we can make a blueprint.”

“sounds good. what was the tip exactly that you don’t trust then?”

“It Sounds Too Convenient… You Know What I Mean. It Is Happening The Same Time When We Are Heading To A Mine Well Known While All Of A Sudden Another Appears?”

“hmmm. It does seem a little fishy.”

“Could it be that they are transferring the monsters from one mine to the other?” Lilly asked and Papyrus shook his head.

“No The Volunteers Didn’t See Any Difference In The Monster Count… Unless They Are Lying To Us. I Don’t Think They Would…” Papyrus didn’t like the fact he was questioning his friends and colleagues but he was risking lives and if that is the case it is best to question everything than go in blindly.

“i don’t think they would either, but better safe than sorry. i’ll scope out the place myself.”

“We’ll Go Up Together...We Are Going To Leave Now To Get Ahead Of This In Case It Gets Ugly Fast. Are You Ready Sans Or Are You Going To Go Up Before Me Even?” Papyrus already had a night bag already packed and he looked at Sans wondering if he was ready to go.

“i’m ready to go when you are, but you know i can get in and out, unlike anyone else. so i’ll check out the inside while we’re there.”

“Okay Sounds Good...Goodbye Lilly Stay Safe.” He looked over at Lilly with a smile and she kissed his cheek with both of them blushing afterwards.

Sans couldn’t help a bit of a smile, it was good seeing his brother happy. Even after the time that had passed, he still felt the same joy at seeing this.

“Do We Drive Or We Go...Your Way?” It would be faster for Sans to teleport them there but at the same time it would drain Sans a lot of energy it was about a 5 hour drive to there and they would probably take the busses back with the other monsters.

“should probably drive. even if it’s just a scouting mission. no telling what we’ll find. can’t be too careful around these kinds of people... we’ll park a ways away from the mine so they don’t notice us.” Papyrus nods and gives Lilly a quick hug before heading out with Sans out to where the car is.

“You Need To Buckle Up...Lilly Says I Am Not The Best Driver.” Papyrus gets behind the wheel.

“safety first, regardless of who is driving.” Sans comments, buckling in. He could see why Lilly said what she said as he peels his way out of the driveway and headed towards the destination. This was a good thing in a sense because it cut down on the time on arriving almost by 45 minutes it was bad because Sans thought several times of teleporting out of the car with all the near crash incidents. Regardless, they made it alive, no tickets, and nobody dead so it was a win in Sans’ book.

Though maybe he thought his brother might stand to learn a bit more about driving....

“Wow...I Made Good Time And We Got Here Without Any Car Accidents A New Personal Best.” Papyrus parked about three blocks away from the mine that they were going to evacuate the next day. The other mine was across town from there and he pointed them both out to Sans. Like most mines they were not advertised on the map so Papyrus just marked their location where they are roughly on the city map at where they are suppose to be.

“let’s get a look at that other one. do a parameter search while i take a peek inside.” He nods and they head off to the mine that was tipped off and there seems to be guards on the outside like the ones outside of the monster mines but that didn’t mean much.

Papyrus held up four fingers indicating four guards on the outside as he peered through the bushes to Sans before he headed inwards. As Sans headed inwards it was Papyrus feared it was a trap. It looked like there was a trap laser near the entryway that gets triggered setting off the barrier once a magic being passes its threshold fortunately Sans took the shortcut way and avoid the barrier trap. There was no monsters inside but guards were patrolling the area talking about [#ACT](https://www.deviantart.com/tag/act).

“Can you believe that?… Yeah they will be strolling here tonight apparently.” The one guard said to another casually.

“Nah… Why would they be so stupid to believe an anonymous tip about a mine? Although they are monsters… and if they haven’t had a proper education… you are probably right the idiots are probably right outside as we speak. They trip the barrier it becomes a one way trap and boom we are back in business. Man I love that [#ACT](https://www.deviantart.com/tag/act) they are making our lives easier by the second.”

“Do you think that monsters will get rights soon?”

“I don’t know...I don’t think about it. It is better that way.” The pair continued on their routine route unaware someone was listening on them.

Sans had slipped behind a portion of a wall when what looked like two guards had come close.So, it seemed this ACT group was a lot more dangerous than first thought. He teleported back to Papyrus before he was discovered. Papyrus was staring at the guards intently keeping a close eye on them.

“c’mon let’s get back to the car.” Papyrus jumped a little in shock but didn’t say anything.

“sorry, didn’t mean to scare you bro.”

“It Is Okay…”

“i’ll fill you and the others in when we get back.”

“Shall We Check Out The Other Mine Or Do You Think It Is Good?”

“just to be safe... yeah.” The other mine was just around the corner from where they parked the guards were taking shifts and one of the guards was one of the volunteers who was pretending to be a guard. He was at the gate looking bored.

Sans had Papyrus do as they had with the other one, he didn’t want to take any chances. Inside was a legit monster mine with several monsters chained and the cameras seeming to be at the places where the volunteers indicated they be located at. Sans made sure to check everything and double check. This one seemed as they’d said. It seemed his brother was right in his suspicions though and he teleported back to Papyrus.

“let’s head back.”

“Okay, We Should Get Home About 9 pm...Roughly….”

“i’ll have the group meet up, those who aren’t “working” anyway.” He shot off a text to Alphys. They sped off in the car leaving a smoke trail behind.

Sans: gather everyone who knows about the operation who isn’t “working” into the basement. I’ll meet everyone there.

Alphys: W-what do y-you...O-Okay Sans. I W-will.

Sans: i’ll explain when i get there.

Alphys gathered all the guards and all the volunteers up who aren’t working on the project and gathered them all in the basement it made several of them nervous but Sans must had a plan it took a long time to do it and by the time Sans got there they were only looking for one guard that seemed to have disappeared. The other guard was sneaking out in the back when Sans arrived.

Sans noticed the moving soul.

“now isn’t that suspicious.... be right back Paps, head to the basement won’t ya?” He teleported over to where the soul was.

“Okay..”Papyrus left as the second soul stood completely still hoping that he didn’t see him.

“heya.”

“Hey...I lost my glasses…” It was a terrible excuse and the moment it came out of his mouth he knew it to.

“uh huh.... you do realize you can’t lie right?” He shrugged like he didn’t know. Gotta give it to him he knew when the cards were up he didn’t seem to struggle against it.

“c’mon buddy, you’re gonna miss the meeting.”

“You...know… meetings are not my … Okay…” He saw the magic flare in Sans’ eye lights and just proceeded to go downstairs letting him lead him.

Sans made sure everyone was accounted for.

“W-we are s-still missing one…”Alphys says looking at the guard that came with him. The guard was the same guard that was guarding Henry and his partner was the other missing person.

“kinda figured. you might not be a good liar buddy, but you’ll at least get to hear the news.” The door behind him in the basement clicked shut.

“W-whats that?” He stammered feeling nervous and scared.

“we got ourselves some rats.”

“We Do?” Papyrus says a little surprised.

“yup. you were right to be suspicious bro. that second mine is a trap. the fact that a few who were there thought we’d just walk right into it means not everyone here is on our side. I’d say our missing person is quite suspect. but they aren’t the only ones.”

”Okay okay I admit it I am one of them, but not by choice...they the [#ACT](https://www.deviantart.com/tag/act) took my family the other guy who was with me was like a guard making sure I wouldn’t reveal his identity. I was stuck between a rock and a hard place… I… understand you what you will need to do. I have to warn you… they know a lot of our activities.”

“exactly what do they know?” The guy squirm in pain as he pointed at his neck showing a pulsating device that seemed to be drilling into his skin. The mentioning of the group seemed to set it off.

“A lot…they hacked ….into all the phones…” He couldn’t talk very much the pain was so intense.

“al, why don’t you see what you can do for our canary.”

“Y-yes...it a-appears it injects a poison d-deep within the b-bloodstream… it will take a w-while and I will n-need Gaster’s help.”

“do what you have to in order to keep the guy alive.” Sans replied.

“Paps, carry him out to the lab and let Gaster know what’s going on. Al can follow you.”

They nod as Papyrus grabs the guy slinging him over his shoulder and taking him upstairs while Alphys followed him upstairs.

“everyone else here, dump your phones if you have them, we’ll figure something to do with them soon, but for the moment leave ‘em here.”

“What about Frisk? How are we supposed to contact her?” Someone asks.

“Al will issue everyone a new phone. I’ll deliver Frisk’s phone to her myself. this time on a more secure network.”

“Okay… I can’t believe that we were infiltrated like this…” another one says.

“was bound to happen. we’ll have to change security measures. someone talk to Vergo, he should be able to start work on that.”

“Who is Vergo?” Asked one of the volunteers with several monsters taking residence there it has been hard to keep track of all the monsters.

“look like a short human but with bigger eyes, tends to hang around the labs.”


	45. Chapter 45

Across the ocean Frisk and Undyne just arrived at England it is a beautiful and it seemed it was going to be a lovely day.

Sans sent a text to Frisk.

Sans: we had bugs. ACT carefully around any others. be cautious.

After sending the message, Sans went to the labs himself to grab some of the phones Alphys had been making for the monsters, he calculated how many they’d need even as he’d taken what she had and decided that out of the twenty models she’d had ready that only about a handful were needed and he’d assigned them to the various leaders of the group that were heading to the mine.

“Sans says there were bugs in their phones...Do you think ACT knows we are here?”

“Damnit… we better be careful. We will just go straight to our place here and to the ambassador and nowhere else. Okay?” Frisk nodded agreeing with this and gave the address to Undyne. They took alleys and the long way there dragging around Henry who was pissed off that he was basically playing a decoy. They spotted their building and enterened it. It was a nice place; it was a stone cottage building and as they approached it Undyne noticed a red spot on the back of Frisk’s head not really thinking straight and trying to protect Frisk as much as she could she pushed Henry into Frisk sending her falling into the ground while Henry’s head split open like a hammer meeting a watermelon. The sound was deafening and everything seemed to slow down to a crawl when the pair realized that they been compromised. Undyne grabbed Frisk and went inside the building not realizing the place was set to go any second. The bombs lining the basement floor. The idea was to make sure to kill Frisk and the rest would run into the place and die there. Undyne just carried Frisk through the building as the bomb exploded it threw the pair out of the building with the force from the blast. If they stayed inside they would surely would have been killed. Undyne and Frisk were buried under rubble bleeding. Neighbors and locals phoned it to the police. It didn’t take long for the police and the ambulances to arrive and soon they were taken into the hospital. The news blasted this all over the web and televisions about three individuals were found in critical condition a human was dead by sniper, another human was in a coma and a monster. It was not confirmed who the identities are but that the human was in a coma and the other was severely injured and another was dead.

“Sans…. SANS….Do you think? Oh my god… Do you think Frisk is …” Lilly was crying uncontrollably. They never said who was killed and what gender it was shaking her to the core.

He shook his head, turning towards the speaker. Dammit, he’d been trying to avoid this nonsense.

“there’s no doubt she was the target, i’m a little sick and tired of this organization. al, you got the info on the targets?”

“I-Its them...all r-right…”

“no doubt. it’s time to give them the same message we gave to HAM.”

“Sans… do you think...Frisk is alive?” Lilly seemed bewildered about Sans just wanting to get revenge.

“i don’t know, but she was with Undyne and i trust Undyne’s judgement.”

“L-location f-found… I reverse the i-injection drill that o-one guy had in i-it’s neck to the location of w-where the b-base is located.” Alphys grabbed Sans phone and inserted the location.

“thanks. also, how’s he doing?”

“H-he is r-recovering nicely b-because of Gaster. I-it appears he is t-telling the truth. L-lilly found his r-record and went to h-his place and it is t-trashed to bits.”

“any idea where the family is being held?”

“Probably the same place as the base…” Lilly commented as Alphys nodded thinking the same thing.

“this should be interesting then.” He turned from the two and went over to where Toriel was sitting.

“looks like things have gotten darker.”

“Are you sure about this?”

“no choice.”

“May the flow continue within and your soul shine.” He nods, it was a very old saying. Lilly looked at Sans.

“Please I know if Frisk was here...oh god...She would say be safe…Please Papyrus and I need you safe…”

“i will protect the future.” He didn’t say how he knew that Frisk was still alive, he didn’t think she’d believe him. She hugged Sans in her mind comforting him in her own way before letting him go and letting him do his own thing.

“Will you bring them...home?” Alphys took Lilly’s hand and kindly hugs her in comfort as she knew the pain she was going through. Her mate was hurt severly and she was mourning as well feeling that same helpless feeling as she started to cry herself.

“I-it will be o-okay...i-it has to be” Alphys muttered to Lilly.

“they’ll be alright.” Sans said before heading upstairs, it was at the request of the four chosen, as the monsters were calling them now, that each had a cloak made that was unique to them. For Sans, he had decided on a garment that would work well for his job.

In England in a base off on the coast there is a mansion full of cheering people. The building was massive with over 200 individuals from all over coming to celebrate. 

“[#ACT](https://www.deviantart.com/tag/act) made it finest contribution to date by taking out their leader and one of the strongest monsters they have. Now we just get rid of that so called Judge and we are in business.” Everyone was celebrating. A walkie talkie crackled to life.

“Uh, guys... someone is coming... “

  
  
  
  
  


“Who is coming? Speak up man….Jeffery?”

“Hard to say, they’re dressed in some sort of cloak... an- what the fuck?! Get back! Stay-”

“What the hell is going on out there? Guys get your guns we got an intruder… it is probably the so called Judge… Lets give him a proper welcome.” The men started to arm themselves while some already were fleeing hearing rumors of the Judge and it’s wrath.

“COWARDS!!!” He yelled at those running away as shooting is heard below than silence.

There was a sound of a set of footsteps

“So you are this so called “Judge”..” He yelled as firing into the wall approximately where he heard the noise from. Other guys were tossed passed the doorway as he approached.

“R-run… he is coming..” A guy ran into the doorway looking back at the cloaked man as he was gunned down by the leader of the group.

“Coward… you are suppose to ACT… that is why we are named ACT… You can’t teach character to these fools. Come out you coward and show your face…”

“interesting choice of words.” came a voice a few feet from behind him. The blood drained from the older man’’s face as he looked at Sans turning around slowly taking his gun and pointing at him. The figure before him was dressed in a cloak that seemed to shift color in the light, it was a dark blue one moment then seemed to shimmer to the dark red of blood next.

“H-how...When?” 

“does it really matter? i am the Judge.”

“I suppose not… so can I ask why you came to our humble abode on such a fine day. As you see we were celebrating a great feat. You can at least appreciate celebrating stuff like that… or is that too above yourself.” He said with smug attitude as if he was better than Sans.

“well, let’s consider this... you’re celebrating violence.... of the possibility that you could have erased months of hard work by people who want nothing but to live their lives.... not to mention you hurt innocents.”

“They are alive? I told that guy to make sure there was a bullet in her head.”

“if that had happened, you wouldn’t be standing here talking to me.”

“I don’t understand… none of you or any of this… You are distracting me for a reason…” He was glancing around looking for the trap that was not even there.

“Frisk and that monster was a splotch on our society like you needs to be removed one way or another.” Pointing the gun at Sans he cocks his gun.

“i agree with one thing that you said.... Splotches need to be removed from society, but if you’re going to do that... try looking in a mirror first.”

“I am far more than you can ever be see my outreach of power… I influenced so many and got in your own group without much trouble… Sure some were less than helpful at first but I convince them my own way.

“the blood of innocents is on your soul. you are neither human nor monster, but a creature that has overstayed its welcome.”

“Same can be said about you too...you go around killing those who piss you off… are we that much different you and I?”

“yes. because when i kill, it’s to save lives. not because i don’t get my way. after all... when’s the last time you heard of a monster sniping someone just to ... as you put it... get them out of your way?”

“...I still hate you… and everyone in your group…I am going to enjoy shooting you.” The gun shoots his gun at Sans trying to shoot him in the head. He side steps the bullet, which slams into the pillar behind him.

“did you honestly think i was just going to stand there and take a hit?”

“I thought you might be stupid enough for that to happen… to he honest…”

“hmm, doesn’t that make a monkey out of you then?”

“What are you here for then? Just for a nice conversation… Tea?”

“hardly. i came here to shut you down.”

“You think taking me out would eliminate the problem ACT was not formed by one group alone… I contacted them and made them join me.”

“if i thought the way you did, you’d be d e a d where you stand.”

“Than what do you want?” He said angrily towards Sans.

“you don’t kill a hydra by cutting off its head... you cut out its heart.” He started to laugh.

“Ahhh… so you are going to set me as an example.”

“nope. HAM was an example.”

“Than what do you plan on doing...Judge?”

“the end of righteousness is everlasting life, but the wages of sin are death. those whose minds are not suited to a purer state of existence should perish and be condemned to mix again with their original clay... that what came from dust shall return to it and that the fate of those who trifle with the forces that are above them shall not see again the light of day.” He said and took a step forward.

“i do not come to condemn you as merely the Judge of the World... but as is my right to protect my family. you attacked my mate and in doing so your blood is mine.” The man shivered by the last words unable to think of a comeback to that as he took a step back.

“you humans feared what we monsters could do, thought that taking away our freedoms would tame us... but we are not animals to be tamed... and we live by the codes of our ancestors. to protect what is mine you shall vanish into the night, no one will know your name or that you existed even in this place and your screams of mercy will go unheard as you forfeit your own life with the bloodlust you set forth into the world.” An eye light lit up in the shadow of the cloak he wore as he advanced on the man. The moment his hand wrapped around the wrist of the other the two of them were gone into the night. The man’s fate would never be known to another living soul.

Like he had done with the compound that had once poisoned the waters of Ebott City, he purged the computers of all information and any hostages who had been within the confines of it had been set free; leaving the place an abandoned hobble with nothing of value inside.

In the hospital the identities of Frisk and Undyne were finally released to the public. The hospital was not revealed to anyone but to love ones for Undyne there was no contacts and for Frisk she only listed Lilly as her emergency contact. Lilly called Sans the moment she got the call.

“Please pick up Sans…Come on… Does he ever answer his phone.”Lilly was still upset because Frisk was still in a coma while Undyne was up and she made a call to Alphys relief. Lilly hung up again as the voicemail came on again. She sent him a text.

Lilly: Sans… I found out the hospital Frisk is at is downtown. I will text you the address.

Sans answered the phone after a moment.

Sans: thanks for the info. sorry about missing the call... i was preoccupied.

Lilly: She is still in a coma so...yeah… please call me when you see her. I am worried about you too. If you have time please call me I need to hear your voice to know that you are okay.

A few seconds later the phone rang. Lilly answered and she rushed the beginning.

“Sans are you okay? ...I … am so sorry about Frisk Sans are you okay?”

“i’m fine. i had less trouble emptying out the hq of ACT than i did with HAM’s science facility. and no i didn’t level the building.”

“Okay...well I am glad they got what they deserve. We just haven’t heard from you for almost three hours and we were worried… I was worried. Papyrus says he knew you would be okay but he is worried about you emotionally… Yes I will tell him… yes….yes…”

“did you get a new phone while you were at it?”

“That is why you didn’t answer it came up as a unknown number didn’t it… yes we all got new phones well all the VIPS…. Papyrus hasn’t gotten one yet… and several others but I am teasing him a little until recently finding about Frisk...sorry that was rude...I should focus on the task at hand…I told the hospital that you are her husband and that you will arrive shortly. They said they wouldn’t allow random visitors and need proof of marriage so we have two choices here. One you teleport into her room or two we make a fake document and present that. Either way it is up to you.”

“nah, that’s not the reason. but i did have those who were to be at the mine get new cells and left a note for al to make more. mine’s too heavily encrypted to be hacked.”

“Oh okay...well like I said call me after you see Frisk. Papyrus says he can delay the mission until the following day if you need it.”

“right. talk to you later.” Lilly hung up after saying farewell. She had to go back to Papyrus planning the mission.

The hospital was a newer hospital and since they saw her id and knew who she was they treated them both with great respect knowing that if something would go wrong that it would come back to haunt them. That and it was great advertising for the hospital. Frisk was laying in the hospital bed next to Undyne who took it upon herself to sit guard of Frisk.

He pushed back his hood before entering the facility. He didn’t want to startle anyone anymore than he did just... well, being him. He went over to the reception desk.

“hi.”

“He…” The receptionist looked up from the computer and was caught off guard by the skeleton in front of her. She blinked a couple of times and took a deep breath this was the second monster she ever seen before it was new to say the least. “Hello… How can I help you?”

“i was told my mate was here. perhaps you could point me to the right room?”

“Who is your mate?” The receptionist asked.

“Frisk Savore.”

“Ahh… yes here she is. That makes sense… I mean that was rude of me I shouldn’t come to that … you know what I am going to shut up and tell you the number… it is down the hall in 304. She is in the critical conditions area. We do ask that you keep quiet in the halls for patients are trying to sleep and recover. There is a friend of hers with her as well.”

“it’s fine. i’m aware of her condition and i will keep quiet. thanks for your help.” He walked off to the elevator and headed to the room.

Undyne kept close watch over her even though the doctors asked her to get rest. She blamed herself for Frisk getting hurt even though she couldn’t have known about the bombs and insisted that she stand watch over Frisk.

“Come on punk… your mate will want to see you awake. He will kick my ass if he sees you asleep on the job.” Frisk didn’t respond as she lied there almost like she was asleep. The only signs of life was the monitor which showed brain waves and her pulse that indicated everything was stable.

“undyne.” Sans says quietly. Undyne turned around with a frown and looked at Sans.

“I am sorry Sans. It happened so quick…”


	46. Chapter 46

He held up a hand to forestall what she would likely say, then signed slowly, knowing she knew it but had never been good enough to keep up with fast movements.

S: i am aware of what happened.

“You are? How? You know what... you seem to know things I can never figure out. I wish I had that kind of foresight.” She went to looking at Frisk again watching her breath.

S: it’s due to intel from others. get some rest, Al isn’t going to be happy if you don’t.

“Fine...but you do the same eventually at least Frisk can’t complain she never gets a break…” Undyne said joking somberly as she pats Sans on the shoulder leaving him alone with her. The medical machines were the only accompaniment noise left for Sans to hear with ever so often a beep is heard and talking in the aisles it was silent otherwise.

He only gave her a small smile before she left, he moved over to her side and gently took one hand. He had said he would be silent, he hadn’t said anything about not using a little bit of healing magic. The magic flowed through her gently glowing her skin as it trailed up her arm and through her body as it healed her wounds. She moaned a little but and she moved her head a little before her eyes started to flutter open.

“W-Whe...W-where am I?” Frisk asked weakly not really understanding what was going on. He gently brushed a hand along her cheek.

“Sans...What is going on? Where am I?” Frisk wondered where she was and it seemed a thousand thoughts flooded her mind as she tried to figure out what was going on. She couldn’t remember what happened.

“a local hospital.” He says softly.

“Why...what happened? Did Henry try to kill me? Did he poison me again? I am going to kill that guy…”

“no, bringing henry along actually saved you... undyne tossed him between you and a sniper’s bullet.”

“H-henry’s...dead...What about Undyne? Is she okay? Why am I here?” Frisk was panicking and stood up in her bed worried.

“told her to rest up, seemed to think i was going to punish her for not keeping you safe.”

“What happened to me Sans?” Frisk asked looking into his eye lights trying to figure out occurred as she remembered being shoved down and a blast… “Did they try...to blow us up? What the...am I imagining it…?”

“according to the computers i hacked before destroying them, ACT sent a sniper and had the building you went in full of bombs.”

“Oh...So they tried to kill us now we have to watch out for them now too...Why does everyone want so much hatred in the world? I mean… What am I asking for other than to give everyone a fair chance in this world?” Her head seemed to hurt as she could recall what happened as the building blasted apart and a pieced slammed into her and then darkness.

“i don’t know, but i dismantled their headquarters. it’ll be a lot harder for them to do anything now.” Frisk’s arms went around Sans torso as she held him close. The last kiss could have been their last kiss and for what to one day might have a safe world. This made her more determined now that somethings can’t be held off until tomorrow and that some people are just that assholes.

“Sans...when we get back… I know we are nowhere finished with saving all the monsters and the threat is way too real. I.E. what just happened but I want to get married and have kids… I don’t want any regrets. If I would’ve died I would go up to heaven or wherever and would just hated myself for not just making myself happy for once.” 

“well, everyone has a right to some personal happiness right?”

“I would hope so… That is why I work so hard to get everyone that chance to have it. What about you Sans? What would make you personally happy? I mean beyond the Judge and me… what would make you happy? I don’t think I ever asked you before...” Frisk wondered if she asked him what he ever wanted at all. She presumed a lot of things.

“just having a chance to choose... to see my brother happy, that is what makes me happy... besides you.”

“I am glad your wishes came true than. Now the hard part making new ones… because one should never be without a dream.” Frisk lied back down her head seemed to pound again as Sans healing magic seemed to wear down a bit. Frisk placed her hand against her head allowing a red light emit from it to ease her headache. “Next time we are just Skyping people… this is a pain in the neck and my head. How long do I need to stay here?”

“well, until the doctors release you i imagine. as for dreams... well, i do have one.”

“Would you tell me?” Frisk seemed a little anxious not hearing of such things from him before. This has to be about Papyrus or maybe the stars but any dream would be a good dream to her.

“the dream i have now, is watching our children play with their nieces or nephews.”

“That sounds like a wonderful dream Sans and I hope it can come true soon too.” Frisk took his hand and patted a space next to her to sleep next to her.

“My dream is fairly similar but it goes a step back… I am wearing a long white gown and veil that covers my face your dad is on one side of me while you stand at the altar with your blue blush, I walk up and take my veil back and we take our vows.”

“it’s a dream you gave me sweetheart.’

“Now how did I do something like that?” Frisk teased as Sans laid in the bed next to her it wasn’t the most comfortable bed but it will have to do. He was just content to have her in his arms again.

“What do we do next? If we get the King and Queen elected in a couple months and the elections go in our favor for the other bills we can get married and you can be a citizen.”

He nods with a smile.

“Why are you so quiet Sans? I never seen you this quiet before it is a little unnerving.”

“i was just envisioning the picture you were painting.”

“Oh…” A deep red blush covers her face.

“i love just listening to you. hearing your plans for the future and envisioning them.”

“Shall I tell you more of them? The various types of plans?” Frisk teased.

“i’d like to hear them.”

“The one dream I used to have quite a bit was the one where I wake up and you would be there just lying next to me and we be in our own home. All the hard work is paid off and we are married and lying in the bed holding our hands as the sun comes up. I can than hear a baby crying and I know it’s ours but I never see what it looks like or what gender and that was the dream. It is a nice dream…” She took a deep breath thinking of it as she looked at her engagement ring.

“sounds like a wonderful dream.”

“Isn’t it? I hope that dream becomes reality soon though…Did you and Papyrus ever went to the mines?”

“not yet, it’s set for tomorrow.. and one of the mines was a trap. paps had some doubts so we did some recon.”

“There was a trapped mine? That is new…” Frisk said wondering… “it wouldn’t be ACT would it?”

He nods.

“it was, that’s how i found out that we had rats in our nest, that we were bugged and such.”

“Crap...who was it? Do you know who the rat is?” Frisk rubbed the bridge of her nose as she began to stress again.

“the two who were guarding henry were the rats.”

“That is too bad. I thought Toby was a pretty decent guy but it goes to show you. You can’t trust anyone.” Frisk sighed but accepted it as a fact. A reporter sneaks by the doorway and is recording them. This was truly a goldmine for this guy. It was airing live.

“i wouldn’t say that, though you certainly shouldn’t judge a book by its cover.” Sans said before glancing over next to the door.

“buddy, i’d leave if i were you... i’m not in the most charitable of moods at the moment.”

“Ahh… How did you know I was here?” The guy stood up with the recorder still in his hand.

“i’m the judge... finding souls is what i do.”

“Please can you leave me and my mate alone… I am not having the best day.” The reporter looked at the pair and walked into the room.

“Can I ask a couple of questions?” The reporter asked insisting to getting the big scoop.

“i’ll answer the questions but not here.”


	47. Chapter 47

Frisk looked at the reporter strangely and was in awe of his ignorance.

“Sans you have to have something to say about your mate getting hurt by the bombing and coming out of the coma?” The reporter shoved the little recorder towards Sans as they were still lying in the bed together. Frisk hit the alert button for security. She looked at Sans wondering how he will take this.

Sans’ magic grabbed the recorder, sending it hovering over near the wall.

“i said, not here. don’t tell me you’re deaf.”

“Hey hey not my recorder viewers ...fine...I will leave...just don’t wreck it please.”

“didn’t intend to. but i don’t like stuff shoved in my face either.”

“Fine fine…”The nurse came in and looked inside.

“Is there something you need miss? Who is this gentleman? Do you guys know him?” The nurse asked as the man scrambles out of the room grabbing his recorder really quick and running past the nurse. The nurse came in and checked her chart and looked at Frisk. “Well good evening Miss Savor good to see you are awake. How are you?”

“Better now he is gone…”

“I see. Someone leaked your information out… You are the one with the SAM right?”

“we are and yeah, we didn’t invite the reporter here. snoop.”

“Sans I called the nurse. I hit the button to get rid of the reporter. I thought I'd take care of the problem by calling someone else so we can both rest.”

“well, it did work. the guy ran off.”

“Is there anything else I can do for you? Would you like a different room or maybe additional security to sit outside your door?” The nurse asked the pair as Frisk didn’t think it was necessary at the moment since Sans is right there. She was surprised that she wasn’t freaking out by Sans being a skeleton it was different.

“no, but thanks anyway.”

“Alright well … goodnight.” The nurse closed the door leaving the pair alone which seemed weird to Frisk again but she waited till she was gone before she began to speak.

“Sans… don’t you think it was ...maybe I more prejudicial now than I use to be. She didn’t seem to react to you. Even when I met you the first time it wasn’t like there was no reaction…”

“not really. she’s seen a lot of stuff, i wager she figures a talking skeleton is the least of her worries at this hour.”

“You are probably right… I think I am just getting paranoid about people trying to kill us now. It seems to happen more and more to us. I am just tired I think... are you ready for tomorrow or are you going to stay with me until I get out.” Frisk snuggled up to Sans putting her arms around Sans.

“i’m staying here.”

“Thank you… I was secretly hoping you would say that. I don’t like being by myself at places like this. Well not in the beds I prefer to heal others….I hope to get home soon…”

“you’re my mate, you’re more important than a mission that can be done without me.”

  
  


3 Months Later…

Frisk was walking through her home and today was election day. It was tough with all the drama that had happened but it seemed to die way down when [#ACT](https://www.deviantart.com/tag/act) disappeared. The Queen and King made a very good impression upon the voters and it seems that it might be a close election. Frisk was panicking making sure that every volunteer to vote today. It was so important and with the barrier now extended out it was now safer than ever to be there. Frisk was so excited though.

“hey, calm down.” Sans said from a seat next to her. The mining mission had gone on without him, but had been successful.

“I can’t help it … if this doesn’t go well… we might have to wait four years until we can do this again…” They had saved several mines since than and the city was now full of monsters and it is no longer a phenomenon to see monsters in the streets and people don’t seem to react as bad either.

“yeah, we know, but you also don’t have a lot of reasons to worry either. “

“Really… I have seven reasons…. Well 8 plus but ….” Courtney came up to the pair with a bundle in her arms.

“Hi guys I know I been gone for about a week. Do you guys want to see the little pup?” A little dog monster was yipping softly in the blanket as she looked down at it. Sans moved over to the new mother and smiled softly at the child.

“he’s a right little cutie.” Frisk gets up and looked at the baby, she made a face that looked like she was going to cry.

“It’s so adorable… Sans… man I can’t wait to have one myself… hello little guy... girl…”

“It’s a he and it is Sam, I thought it was appropriate name. Don’t you think?” Frisk giggled loving the name. She wiggled her finger in front of the pups mouth and she got bit by him growling softly at her.

“Oh oh… I think I think I made him upset…” Courtney giggled.

“I am sorry he hasn’t had his nap yet… Danny is somewhere… I tell you he is always with his little group. I think daddy doesn’t like to change your diaper huh little guy?” Courtney teased gently as she cuddles to her child.

“Remember to vote Courtney I am willing to babysit if you need me to.” Courtney shook her head.

  
“Nah I already voted and besides got a huge line of dogs who want to watch the baby already but thank you. I am going to head out but I just wanted to say thank you guys for our home. It is such a lovely place and we feel so safe. Thank you so much.”

“glad to help.” Courtney left them be as Frisk looked at her with a little bit of jealousy.

“Do you think I will be a good mom Sans?” She said watching Courtney showing off her baby as everyone seemed to fawning over the baby. Frisk wondered if she would have a baby would it be a skeleton like that or a human child. Would the pregnancy be different? She had the child fairly early than normal period but she found out that dog monsters usually have children about 4-5 months so she was prepared for it but skeleton monsters or human children can be longer or shorter than normal.

“yeah, i think you will be when the time comes.” Papyrus waves at Sans trying to get him to come over and Frisk glanced over at Papyrus and than at Sans.

“Either your brother is stroking out… or he is super excited about something or he wants your attention.”

“or both of those last two options.” He turned towards Papyrus to see what exactly his brother was up to. Papyrus was across the room and waved him over so that Frisk couldn’t hear what he was going to tell him. Soon Sans got up and walked over as Papyrus checked and made sure neither of the girls would overhear them.

“Are You Ready For The Date Tomorrow… The ...Big Day Is Going To Be Sunday And I Noticed Some Are Saying Congratulations To Lilly And I Am Trying To Keep All Of This A Surprise Still… Especially Since Tomorrow I Am Asking Lilly The Popping The Question… I Still Don’t Understand All These Human Sayings… Why Don’t They Say Propose?

Wouldn’t That Be Easier...Plus There Is The House As Well… ”

“relax bro. i understand. It’s definitely a nerve wrecking thing, but i know both girls will be happy.”

“I Really Hope So… I’ve Been Waiting For So Long Sans. I Feel My Bones Rattling.”This feeling was short lived as in a moment chaos would ensue once again.

Frisk sitting on the couch still had flipped on the television taking some needed R&R when a guy with looks like he had several people in collars appeared on television some were celebrities some were nobodies, and some were politicians. Frisk flipped channels thinking it was originally just a movie but kept flipping the channels and all was the same.”

The guy was wearing a skull mask and reaper clothes the material looked cheap and was store bought but the mask looked really realistic with what looked like real teeth. The face was covered in a dark black makeup to blend in with the robes and he had blue neon lights under the eyes. Shit… this can’t be happening right?

“Ladies and Gentleman.” A voice scrambler kept his voice changing to all sorts of frequency from a child all the way to an elderly person and from female to male. It was their way to keep anonymous. “Before you are scumbags of this world and the one thing I learned from the Judge is that death must come to all those who deserve it. Don’t you agree?” The individual ran up to the first unsuspecting person and grabbed their face looking into their eyes as fear taking control.

“We are the right hands of SAM and we will strike killing all those in our wake. So when you vote tonight you better vote for the release of monsters or one by one they will fall.” It was than the guy was handed a remote control as Frisk started to yell at the television as the last image was a small explosion as blood and hair hit the camera as the tv went into standby mode.

Why today? Couldn’t it wait until tomorrow… now if there is anyone who wanted to vote for us by sheer desire they might change their minds due to this asshole. Threatening… no murdering people to get his way. Totally trying to destroy Sans’ name...as the Judge.

Alphys and Lilly immediately started to get phone calls so did the Queen about their affiliation and how it might affect the election. Frisk could only hope that they can get ahead of this new group whatever they are….

“Sans!” Sans turned at the yell from Alphys, what was going on? She handed him a tablet and he frowned.

“this guy again. some people don’t learn do they?”

“W-what will you do?”

“save those people... as many as i can anyway. i know where that place is. don’t ask.” Alphys didn’t as Sans disappeared with a scowl. This was not what he wanted to do today...

The monsters saw this new group and immediately started to have doubt again this keeps happening over and over when is their turn to get what they want justice true justice must be served and the prophecy has to be filled they been calm of late but if the election doesn’t go right they will be at Sans door demanding he go through with the prophecy.

“you really don’t learn, do you?” He had warned this guy before... He was getting a little tired of dealing with idiots like this. How many times must he waste his time with the idiocity of humanity who take up arms like this?

“you dare stand there and claim you’re doing something noble by murdering random souls? let’s get something straight.” At this point his voice had dropped to a near growl. “i don’t pick people at random to be rid of. i d o n ‘ t k i l l in the name of monsters. i don’t kill for freedom or for any reason your pea-sized brain can even comprehend.”

“I am doing this for the greater good… MERCY will show them the way… I will free them all.”

“you misuse that word just as you lie. saying you are the right hand of SAM but you are not.”

“Did you like my mask? It is real… I was so impressed by you… you are truly a masterpiece…”

“this entire thing is a farce. a mockery. i am not impressed, rather, i’m insulted by the gull of you to pretend that you are doing good by sacrificing others for your own goals.”

“No no no no no… I am doing it for the world…” He takes the remote and several switches are there as he looked at Sans.

“you don’t know what’s good for the world, you don’t even know the meaning of the word “mercy” itself.”

“I do… and they will too…” He licked his lips in anticipation.

“do you? or have you just twisted it for your own purposes because you want to be something you aren’t? tell me, what part of mercy says you take random souls and destroy their lives, tainting your hands with their blood simply because you think it will get things done.”

“The kind that sees their sins… they hate monster kind… I am doing the world a favor and eliminating them.”

“hatred is not a reason to kill else you should be the first in line to be eliminated for the same for your actions against others.” He fidgeted as he played with the switches as he was contemplating flipping them all at once and watch the entertainment ensue.

“Do you think they even deserve to be on this earth with you? You are a God amongst man.”

“considering their sins are nothing compared to your own just tonight... yeah i do. everyone can be a good person, if they just try. killing doesn’t give them that chance to change. i gave you a second chance, don’t forget the mercy i showed you when i first dealt with your group.”

“I-I do… that is why I wanted to help…” The grown man started to weep as he fell to his knees dropping the remote. “I w-wanted to make the world b-better.”

“killing is not the answer.” He walked over to the man. “to make a world better, you must first start with yourself. put out into the world what you want from it. those who show compassion will get compassion from others.”

“I doubt that will happen now to me… I have blood on my hands… here take the remote…” He hands the remote shakingly.

Sans looked at it as he took the thing and released the prisoners.

“compassion and mercy come from the strangest of places, sometimes. even when we least expect it... when we think we’re beyond being helped... all it takes is a single act of mercy to change a single life.”

“I… I think I understand… Do what you need to…”

Frisk was watching this live on the internet as it streamed was being viewed by billions.

Sans looked over at the other humans who were still there.

“you lot, go home to your friends, your families.”

“T-thank you… thank you…” The lot ran after saying thank you.

Once they were gone, Sans destroyed the remote then turned to the masked individual who was left. The man was clearly mentally unstable but there was his misdeeds. His eye twitched as he removed the skull from his face and looked at Sans it was revealed to be one of the guards from the mines. He was spared and it inspired him to change to join this new group called MERCY.

“They said I would be helping you guys… they said I would make a difference.”

“i’m afraid you’ve been lied to. MERCY isn’t the first group to come out of the woods, lying and cheating those who join up thinking they are helping SAM or doing the work of SAM.”

“What is going to happen to me?” He looked down at the ground.

“well, guess that’s up to you. though i think maybe you just need a little bit of help. believe me, there are plenty of people out there willing to help others. finding them is the hard part, the even tougher part is believing that they will help.”

With that the man stood up and nodded. “I should… I also need to pay for… that life… “ His eye still twitches as it did. He raises his hands up in surrender to Sans. As Frisk sighed hoping this will not deter too many voters. It was too stressful.

Sans held out a hand to him.

“ c’mon. i think i know someone who can help.” He took his hand and the feed cut out.

Frisk breathed a deep sigh hoping Sans was okay. The election was going to be coming to a close in a few hours and maybe seeing how merciful Sans was to this guy maybe they will see this and see that monsters can treat others equally.

Sans had left the guy at a hospital, explaining things to those he left the guy with before returning to the house, dropping onto the couch.Frisk’s arms wrapped around him the moment he came next to her.

“Sans are you okay? How did … nevermind I was so scared that he might...anyway...I hope that … well that everything works out... “ Frisk was nervous.

“you and me both... that guy’s soul was.... not so much dark as just twisted... he needed some serious help... i wasn’t sure i was going to get through to him honestly.”

“Twisted… that is different…”

“happens when something is wrong... seriously wrong. it’s a common trait in humans who miss some vital mental connections. the soul reflects this, sadly.”

“Oh...will you sit with me until the elections get done.”

“sure, but can’t guarantee i’ll be awake for it all.”

“Okay… I will at least have something warm to snuggle up against.”

“at least.” He replied, settling against her, his arms loosely draped around her, his head resting on her shoulder.

The election ended that evening and Frisk snuggled against Sans who fell to sleep after a couple of hours around 2 in the morning the results finally came.Papyrus went to tell them the news only to find the pair asleep and, instead, draped a blanket over them.


	48. Chapter 48

The elections was a complete success in all ways marriage rights, becoming citizens and the King and Queen are now the mayors. In that moment though Frisk and Sans were sleeping deeply until the next morning around 10 when cheers were going through the place.

  
“Guys be quiet… okay okay… you can cheer but we should at least move the sleeping couple. Papyrus you can be a citizen at least in this state...but soon we can make it country wide. At least we can get married...maybe… one day…” Lilly blushed widely as she ran to join the others.

He nodded happily, this couldn’t come at a better time. Frisk’s eyes groggily came open to the noise happening throughout the place.

“Sans… what is going on?” She said nuzzling her head against his shoulder. She was awakening slowly.

“mmr.. huh? i... dunno.” He yawns, blinking.

“They are making a lot of noise...either something good happened or they are trying to cheer themselves up…Let me look at my phone. I will see what is going on.” Frisk pulled her phone and scanned the election results as her eyes became wide as she smiled hugely. She dropped her phone and grabbed Sans and pulled him in for a deep and loving kiss wrapping her arms around Sans. Lilly nudges Papyrus pointing at Sans getting kissed by Frisk. 

“I think they they know about the election…” Lilly commented to Papyrus.

“Sans we can get married, you can be a citizen in this state, and the mayor is the King and Queen….Sans we did it. We did it… We made a huge stride today….tomorrow the rest of the country and the next day the world. Metaphorically speaking.” 

“metaphorically, it’s a big step. we’ve made history... heh, kinda hard to believe it all started with a kiss in a cave huh?” He grinned a little. Frisk went close to his ear canal so no one can hear them.

“Should we celebrate with a little more than a kiss?”

He flushed a little, but the answer was pretty obvious as he kissed her lovingly before teleporting them from the room.

“Where did they go?” Lilly asked watched as they disappeared. “Oh… nevermind… I don’t think I want to know…”

Frisk grabbed Sans pulling him to the bed not messing around as she was removing his clothes as they landed on the bed her hand messing with his bare chest as she kissed him heatedly. He kissed her heatedly in return, love and passion mingling as he pulled her against him, groaning into the kiss; his hands roaming beneath her shirt along her skin as if it had been ages since he had felt any sort of touch. She moaned loving him in so many ways.

“Sans…” Her breath seeming to pick up in speed little as little gasps as he pleasurably tortured her. She nibbled his neck kissed it as her hands teased his soul. It was a day to celebrate everything was going so good.

“I love you so much...I was so scared last night...and now…” Tears started to run down her face in joy. He kissed her tears away, kissing every bit of her face and neck; shuddering from the feel of her hands along his soul. He loved every bit of her, how she could affect him so and though he couldn’t find words, he did his best to show her just how much all of this meant; tossing the garments aside without second thought as he worshiped every bit of her through gentle caresses and heated kisses. She truly adored this skeleton as her body trembled with each kiss and caress and she grabbed his hand stopping him as she moved to try to show her love for him. She kissed his body tenderly and loving and slowly as she worked her way down to his pelvic region kissing every bone listening to him moan from her touches. Her hand caressed his pelvic region as her other hand brought him closer to her mouth so she could kiss him heatedly. The moment she felt his magic she slipped down and her mouth gently went around his magic as she started to lick the tip and the whole member went into her mouth. As she started to pleasure him by stroking it with her hand as well.

  
  


He arched beneath her touch, the feel of her mouth teasing him as groans tumbled from him and he shivered from the force of the pleasure she gave him. She continued to tease him as she licked his member as her teeth gently rub his member as she bobbed her head going a little faster. Loving each sound he made. 

“ah! oh fuck that’s good...” Frisk removed her mouth from his member and kissed him deeply and heatedly.

“Sans…You are a free monster...Want to show me your wild side?” Frisk stuck her tongue down his throat as she let him push her down back into the mattress. His tongue tangled with hers as he pinned her with a soft growl, his magic sparking, two magic hands keeping her pinned there as he trails nips and licks along every inch of her chest, his hands sliding along her thighs as he purrs with every little sound or reaction form her.Sets of moans escaped from her as he touched her as her eyes fogged up from the pleasure as she kissed him as much as she could as she couldn’t move too much. Her body heated up with the pleasure.

“Sans...fuck...I am so happy….we can finally ….set a date… and everything…” She said between moans kissing him. Her hands trailing his back. A purring rumble seems to vibrate through him as he shifts to thrust his tongue into her. Aiming for that spot he knew always got the reaction he wanted. Her back arched the moment he hit that spot as she became a moaning mess biting her bottom lip as she grabbed the sheets below her. Her body was hit with waves of pleasure as her body grinded against him.

“f-fuck….Sans….” She could even barely think not alone come up with the words that could explain the pleasure that was shooting through her this moment. His purring seemed to increase; he shifted after a moment to replace his tongue with his member; thrusting deep, his fingers clutching her hips tightly. He kissed her passionately as the pleasure drove him to push them both towards the edge. It didn’t take very long for her to reach the edge and topple over it as her womanhood clasped onto his magic giving into her pleasure as she brought him in close kissing him deeply.

“I love you so much… I wish I can put to words how much I love you Sans… there is none.”

“i love you more than life itself, there’s no need for words for you to say. i can see it in your eyes and that’s enough for me.”

“You know what… we should celebrate this weekend go on a vacation or something just the two of us what do you say? We can get you signed up for citizenship and everything Monday getting the paperwork for a marriage license than too and we can set a date... ” Frisk rambled for a moment and blushed stopping. “I mean do you want to do that?”

“it sounds wonderful sweetheart.” He nuzzled against her. She nuzzled back smiling.

“That is great… we should see if the gang is going to have a party tonight and we can join in.” 

“yeah, though just between you and me... should hold off on that license thing just a little bit... paps got a surprise at... well... the surprise we both have for you girls... which we’d planned for this week.”

“Don’t tell me…” She stopped him at the end of the sentence. “That is more than enough info… just tell me when and where… and I am there.” Her eyes glistened as she had a pretty good idea what was going on as she pulled him for a loving kiss again.

“Can you at least give me a sign on what not to do? Like if I say go to the party tonight is that a yes or no?”

“just be yourself as for the when and where... you’ll see. just don’t mention any hint of knowing there’s some surprise coming.”

“I swear I am...just so happy… this day can’t … no I am not saying anything because things tend to go wrong when I say stuff like that…. But you get the idea…”

“this day is perfect sweetheart, even if it didn’t start that way.”

“You know… we can join the rest of the gang downstairs for a while and get drunk.”

“probably should after a while.” She wrapped her arm loosely around him to look into his eye lights.

“Are you suggesting taking a nap?” Frisk teased as she kissed his forehead.

“hmmm, maybe a short one.”

“And possibly how you can slip an extra ketchup bottle into the nightstand...I found the other one.” Frisk nuzzled into him putting a timer on her phone for about 30 minutes. She didn’t want to miss this party. Her eyes closing as she felt sleep take over. He simply made a sound of agreement before settling into sleep. 30 minutes passed as she simply tossed the phone across and nuzzled into him and continued to sleep. 2 hours later Lilly knocks on their door with talking happening outside.

“No I won’t go in there… They are enjoying their private time…Guys… Guys I know… Look everyone go back downstairs get the cake and pizza ready and … Jeremy did you … nice…. Thank You Jeremy.” The booze that was in the bar was lined up on the table with people taking turns playing bartender, 30 family size pizzas and 3 large cakes.

Sans opened an eye socket and yawned, wondering about that so called alarm... was it time already or something? He looked over at the phone, no wonder, the battery was dead. He slipped from the bed to retrieve his own phone. Well, it was early... sort of. It had been midnight when the results had been in and now it was five in the morning. He could hear muffled sounds outside which told him others were still up. He debated staying put or slipping out of bed to find his brother.

Papyrus was exhausted himself but he knocked on Sans door.

“Hey, I Just Wanted To See If The … You Know … You Are Probably Asleep… I Am Just So Nervous….” Papyrus was pacing in the hallway everyone was getting drunk downstairs and even Lilly was getting on the act and he couldn’t get the courage to stop her from doing it. She usually wasn’t into that kind of stuff but she was so excited about everything that she didn’t care. A few seconds later the door opened and Sans stepped out in a white t-shirt and shorts.

“hey.” He says softly.

“Hey...How Are You?” His eye lights shifting back and forth nervously unable to focus.

“i should be asking you that. i just woke up from a nap, and you’re the one here pacing like you think the world is about to end.”

“It Can...It Feels Like It Could...If She Says No...I Don’t Know If I Can Do This.”

“bro. If she says no i’ll eat my slippers.” Papyrus gave him a look like don’t even kid.

“What If She Does Though?...I Lo...I Love Her Sans.” A orange blush crosses his features.

“pap. i know the feeling, i know how nerve wrecking this is, but have i ever steered you wrong?”

“That Time Where You Told Me That There Is Nice Cream If I Told A joke To A Guard.”

“i meant when it’s important.”

“No... And Even Than You Still Got Me The Nice Cream Somehow…”

“yeah, i did say you’d get it... i just didn’t say the guard would be the one who’d give it to you.”

“Nyeh, Sometimes…. Okay Tonight Is The Night… You Ready? Than Tomorrow…”

“yeah, i’m sure the girls will be very happy. let’s go join some of the others before whoever is left sober thinks to come looking for you.” He nodded agreeing.

“Today Will Be An Exciting Day To Show The Girls The...You Know What.”

“yeah.”

“Where Is Frisk By The Way?”

“still asleep, this was pretty stressful for her so let her rest.” He joined his brother as they went downstairs as people dared Lilly to do all sorts of shots.

“ANOTHER ROUND BOYS! WOOO!!!” She took another shot as others cheered her on. 10 shots were in front of her as the liquor bottle splashed liquid in them. 

“something tells me it’s going to be a quiet place around here in a few hours.” Sans mutters, watching the spectacle.

“Uhhuh… Reminds Me When You Use To Drink Heavy….” Papyrus just watched as she gulped down several of them.

“yeah... but i kinda had a reason to. considering at the time i was trying to come to terms with my role.”

“Hey No One Blames You, Your Role In The Last Timeline Was Awful. I Don’t Blame You At All.” He said nonchalantly.

“i know you don’t. you’re too good for that... you and the others. she still feels a little guilty, you know... that she left a mark.”

“Well It Is A Good Mark. You Are That Mark You Know. I Seen You Changed And It Has Made Me So Happy To See You So Happy.”

“yeah... she did the unthinkable. she changed a lot of things. good and bad.”

“I Think No Matter What She Could Have Done Some Things Are Bound To Go Wrong. Even If You Knew All The Right Things And Exactly The Right Time… It Would Still Happen.”

“yeah, there’s always that unpredictability.... She wasn’t the only human to remember you know? her ex knew too.”

“That Might Happen...But I Doubt Many Will Deal With You As Much As He Did.”

“it makes me wonder though, how many more who remember something of that timeline will be influenced to do something like ACT or MERCY?”

“I Don’t Know...I Do Know This That We Can’t Always Focus On The End Goal All The Time Because We End Up Missing The Roses Down Our Path. If We Enjoy The Small Things The Big Things Like Someone Happening To Remember You Won’t Seem So Bad In The Long Run.” Papyrus watched as Lilly took her final shot and the crowd went wild as she bowed to her audience.

“i am just glad you found someone brother. someone who can make you happy. as long as you and Frisk are happy... i think i can weather anything.”

“The Same Goes To You Brother, Though I Think You Deserve To Give Yourself Some Credit. You, Like The Rest Of Us, Worked Hard For This Day… Though I May Not Like All The Drinking. I Know You Deserve To Have As Much Fun As The Rest. Happiness Shouldn’t Be Because Of Just Us You Know.”

“hard way to learn your limits, but at least the reason they drink is to celebrate.”

“Yeah...I Will Need To Get Some Medicine For Lilly I Think.”

“there’s some in my previous room’s bathroom. since that room has mostly been empty.”

“Yeah… Have You Even Slept In That Room Since We Got Here?” Papyrus asked.

“heh, believe it or not, i did once or twice. at least before our relationship hit the next level anyway.” Papyrus rolled his eyes at that.

“oh come on, it wasn’t all for that... i’m not that kinda monster. and the first few times i slept by her side were for comfort not... “

“Sure Sure… Whatever Helps You Sleep Nyeh heh heh”

“paps!” He flushed a little, geez, even his own brother....

“That Is For All The Times You Picked On Me About Lilly. Ahh… Revenge Is Best Served Cold Brother… So Lilly Says It Doesn’t Make Sense Though…”

“wow... bested by my own little brother... now i’ve seen it all. and it’s a metaphor bro, you don’t take it literally.” An arm wraps around Sans’ shoulder bringing him close to Papyrus as he holds him close.

“Still I Learned From The Best Right?”

“heh, yeah.” Lilly stammered her way over.

“Guess….what… I did this many shots…” She held up her hand trying to indicate how many shots she did to only get frustrated.

“uh... i think your mate needs your tlc bro.” Sans said, eying his drunk friend.

“I Think You Are Right But I Do Hope She Doesn’t….Never Mind.” As he observed her throwing up on the floor as he gently picked her up bridal style.

“i’ll take care of it, you just take care of her.”

“Thank You Sans…Say Goodnight Lilly.”

“Goodnight Lilly...Pffftt…. Best joke EVER…” A angst sigh as he began to leave.Sans snickered.

“okay, don’t drive him too bonkers with those.”

“Please… There is nothing in between his ears… see” Her finger went into his ear canal.

“ouch.” Sans replies even as he uses his magic to retrieve the cleaning items to set to cleaning up the mess.

“BYE SANS I CAN SEE YOU WAY UP HERE!” She screamed as they made to the second floor Papyrus seeming more flustered and embarrassed but not saying anything. Sans did not envy his brother. The party soon died quickly with only a few sober enough people helping to clean up for a bit before they hit the hay.

Sans made a few light puns with those helping him with the clean up of the party, helping see the drunk to bed with medicine on their nightstands and trash cans near their beds.

“Have a good… damn it is like 9 am… good morning I guess.”

“that’s for when you get up though... it’s still dark out. g’night.”

“Goodnight.” The remaining went to bed. Frisk was still sleeping soundly missing the little party but she was sound asleep.


	49. Chapter 49

The silence was peaceful and Sans, not tired enough to return to bed, strolled out to the garden for a little while, enjoying the scents of the flowers and the twilight. He looked up at the stars that twinkled back at him. seems the future is bright after all... He wouldn’t be out there long though before he returned to the house and crawled back into bed. The moment he crawled into bed it was like Frisk could sense him as she nuzzled right into him as if she was missing his warmth. He smiled a little and snuggled against her, dropping off to sleep in a matter of moments.

Around 3 pm if the residents didn’t take the medicine Sans recommended they were sicker than dogs. Thankfully most did take his advice except for the few who were too drunk and just forgot about the medicine all together. Sans wasn’t too surprised that a few had forgotten. Frisk woke up a little sad that she missed the party but she saw footage of Lilly and that was pretty hilarious. Not that she missed all of it due to all the various footage of it, not just of Lilly.

Frisk still felt like she missed a little something but last night she was so exhausting and her and Sans celebrated together. She shrugged at least she knew something special was going to happen this weekend. What exactly she wasn’t sure but at least today they can just enjoy the day. Lilly walked up to Frisk noticing her laughing at some of the videos of last night.

“I am just glad Papyrus gave me that medicine last night… I made such a fool of myself. I am surprised that even Papyrus wants to be around me…” She glanced towards Papyrus who noticed the look and was blushing orange than walked away quickly. “Although by the looks of it I might have done just that...I hope he isn’t upset with me. I usually don’t drink but with all the excitement and everyone so happy… I just got wrapped up in the excitement.” Lilly was rambling as Frisk just patted her shoulder reassuringly.

“It is fine Lilly the boys are just under a lot of stress and even though we made progress today we still have a ways to go. You know the guys they are never satisfied with what is going on.” Lilly shook her head no.

“No, Papyrus is not like that...he may be overly rambunctious but he also appreciates the little things as well. Like a good friend or a good pasta dish...no there is something off...I just hope it is not me that is causing it.” Frisk only heard that there was a surprise for them. She figured that Papyrus is going to propose to Lilly and that is why he wanted to wait on the wedding documents because they would probably do a double wedding. It made sense that the boys would want to do that. They were so close to each other.

“Lilly I swear to you that Papyrus loves you so much. I can see it from miles on end. He is not just going to up and leave you at this point because of one night of drinking. You didn’t do anything crazy and he is a reasonable monster like you. So I wouldn’t freak out.” Lilly nodded as she started to pace back and forth.

“I am just going to check on the website and everything okay….” Frisk nodded understanding she just needed a little space as Lilly wandered off and Frisk went to seek out Sans really quick.

“- six is fine, it will be just in time for dinner. stop fretting so much over this, i know you’re nervous but just take a deep breath okay?”

“I Can’t Stop… She Keeps Looking This Way And… Oh Hi Frisk…” Frisk made her way there to a pacing Papyrus.

“hey.”

“Hi guys… hey Lilly feels awful about last night and she thinks that… maybe you are planning on leaving her for what happened. She is just worried. I told her not to worry but maybe say something …” Frisk suggested.

Papyrus looked appalled at the idea but nodded and hurried off to find Lilly to talk to her.

“Boy those two are head over heels over each other but they can’t seem to keep it together for more than 10 seconds...it is like watching a soap opera.”

“yeah... reminds us of the first months we were together.”

“Were we that bad too? Maybe we were…”

“or worse.”

“Hmm…. we did make love almost too much…”

“i think it’s cuz we needed it at the time. we both kinda had some serious doubts to deal with.”

“That is true… especially with the constant death threats, reporters, the mines, monsters getting nervous and my ex poisoning me…the ability to go back in time… To say we have a normal relationship is really just lying to everyone around us.”

“pretty much, but i don’t think they thought it was completely normal to begin with.”

“Yeah, Lilly was really surprised when I dumped Henry like that and than threw him in our impromptu prison. I will have to one day explain to her the situation or my past. Does Papyrus know?”

“he’s one of the four, so he remembers the timeline. i don’t think he knows about the deal with henry, but he understands our relationship probably better than Lilly does. for now anyway.”

“I think I am going to talk to the King and Queen do you want to come with or do you have plans out here?”  
  
“aright, hmmm. no plans really but i think for paps’ sake i’ll stick around those two for a while, at least until just before supper.”

“Ooohhh… Did I just get a tip that I should dress up for supper than? I think I understand what the surprise is. Papyrus is going to propose to Lilly and the reason you want me to wait on the marriage certificate is because you want to plan a wedding together for the four of us. Am I right?”

“partly.” Frisk made a face as she kissed his cheek.

“I will still dress up for tonight than. Talk to you later Sans.”

  
  


Frisk headed off to the royal room where the King and Queen were sitting there quietly discussing future plans. Frisk came in and curtsied and then proceeded to talk.

“Your majesties, I wanted to say congratulations for your election results. I am so thrilled that you will be our mayor. The next step is getting the word spread about our city. I know today is just of celebration but I need to ask. Are you planning to make this city a sanctuary city and should we put a barrier around the whole city allowing only those with badges to come and go into it?”

“Thank you Frisk, we could not have done it without your help.” Toriel said, Asgore nodded.

“We do, my wife and I were just discussing how best to make it a sanctuary considering how much magic that would take.”

“I wish I had good advice on that. I see the world in two lights now one of a person who still sees the world pure and that there is good in the world and one that has had people who tried to kill me over and over again. I guess the best thing is trust your instinct and we will follow your lead.” Frisk figured it would take several monsters to put up the barrier but it might not block people. It didn’t stop people from infiltrating their barrier. “As much as I fear the outside… I don’t think it is feasible nor really the best to put a barrier around the whole city...as much as I want it. Not only will people outside our city feel unwelcome but we are essentially making a new prison for the monsters just on the upper side. I guess in the end we will have to play it by ear…”

“That’s why we’ve been discussing it.” Toriel replies.

“Well… just food for thought then I will leave you for now. Thank you guys. You have been so helpful over the last couple of months and I really appreciate everything that you have done. I know I should visit more often but it has been crazy. Still thank you.”

“It is fine child, we understand. You are just as busy as we are.”

“Tonight can be very special for a dear friend of mine and I don’t want to miss it for the world so ….Have a great day your majesties.” Frisk curtsied and left running into Lilly who seemed to perk up a little by the conversation with Papyrus.

“Hi, Frisk what are you planning to do today?” Lilly asked with a small smile on her face. Frisk beamed when an idea hit her.

“We are going to have a spa like day today… we are going to get our hair done, new clothes and our nails. We will come back around 5:40ish to see what the guys want to do for supper and maybe go out.”

“That does sound like fun … Do you think we will have enough time for all that?” Lilly looked at the clock being close to 4 already. Frisk waved it away not worried as she pushed her friend towards the door and headed off to the spa. She made a call to Mark and Sarah, they said they wouldn’t be able to make a outfit that soon but they could take a couple of dresses that they have and with a couple of tweaks have them ready for them and brought to the spa. Frisk drove them to the spa and pulled out her credit card and putting it down she asked for the premium package for the pair as they got their makeup professionally done, hair done, nails done and even a back message. Lilly has never been treated so nicely before. It was a small fortune for these packages and Frisk didn’t even think twice doing it. Mark and Sarah soon showed up around 5:20, after finishing with spa day and Lilly was presented a orange dress that looked like a evening gown with glitter and orange high heels. While Frisk got a light blue summer dress and blue high heels as well. Frisk got the pair ready for a evening of enchantment for sure. Frisk got really close with Lilly and took a selfie of them all beautified. She thought about sending it to Sans but decided that this would be a surprise for them as well.

Frisk: Hey if you are looking for us we had a spa day and we are all beautified for tonight. -_^

Sans: good idea. meet us on the porch. i think bro is about to blow a gasket if we don’t leave now.

Frisk: Will be there in about 10 minutes! Hold on till then.

Sans: i’ll let him know.

Frisk hugged Mark and Sarah who already made their wedding outfits but didn’t say that to them. That is why they were so busy; they were working on the last adjustments on the items.

“Thanks guys you are the best!”

“No problem… Have fun tonight!” Sarah says to the pair as they took off in the car. Lilly thought that was a odd statement but shrugged it off as they arrived at the house. Lilly and Frisk walked to the porch all dressed up. Lilly blushing at her own appearance for she rarely dressed up like this.

“Hi Papyrus…” Lilly said blushing harder than ever after seeing Papyrus face completely orange.

“H-Hello! You L-look Nice.”

“you both look rather smashing tonight.”

“Thank you guys… Lilly and I wanted to celebrate all this good news so we decided to dress up.”

“of course. well, i think you’re definitely dressed for the occasion. paps and i have been working on a little something in our spare time.”

“What is that?” Lilly asked curiously.

“you’re about to find out. everyone hold hands.” Lilly took Frisk hand as they respectively took Sans and Papyrus hands as well.

Sans teleported the group of them from the porch of the mansion to the porch of the house his father had just finished putting the barrier on the other day. It was large enough for them, plus a few extra rooms. All in all, there were five bedrooms, three baths, it had a nice view of a park too.

“Oh my God….where are we? This is such a beautiful place...” Frisk asked in a shock. This is a hell of surprise, this place was nothing like the one she’d looked at.

“Is there a restaurant here?” Lilly asked as she looked at the mansion thinking they were going to go out for supper.

“no but why don’t you come inside?” Sans opened the door for the group, there was a short hallway that expanded off into a larger room with several seats around a fireplace, there were some doors along the walls and a hanging staircase that led upstairs was tucked into a corner. To the right was a modernized kitchen with an island counter.

Frisk and Lilly were mesmerized by the whole house enjoying the who sights.

The kitchen wasn’t empty though, it seemed Gaster was checking on something in the oven when the group arrived.

*Good evening ladies. Welcome home.

“W-welcome…”Frisk was in complete shock as her eyes met with Sans as to verify as Lilly just ran into Papyrus arms hugging him.

Sans just smiled, it had taken them a couple of weeks to get the place ready.

“I can’t believe it… This place is beyond anything I can dream of Sans…” Frisk came up and hugged him as Lilly was in complete shock.

“This is so awesome Papyrus we can finally move in together and have our own space. I can’t believe it.” Lilly looked into his orange eye lights full of love. Frisk kissed Sans and went up to Gaster.

“You guys… How did you keep it a secret for so long? You are terrible about secrets...in fact isn’t like telling the truth your big thing Sans? Still thank you...now I can cross off having supper together in our own home off the bucket list.”

Frisk took a seat at the dinner table it was one of her wishes to have supper as a family.

“Ummm… Before We Have Supper… I Need To Do This Now Before I Go Insane…” Papyrus got on one knee before Lilly as she shivered and shook with anticipation.

“Lilly Davis You Are Everything To Me. You Are Like The Meatball On Top Of A Big Spaghetti . You Are Kind, Loving, Hard Worker, And My Mate. Will You Do The Honor Of Being My Wife?” Lilly couldn’t even find the words as he opened the little jewelry box to reveal a heart diamond necklace made of orange little diamonds and in the heart diamond a little magic was in there and it seemed to flare up with Papyrus anxiety.

“It is perfect… I will of course I will Papyrus. I thought you were upset with me and that is why you been avoiding me…” Lilly was kissing Papyrus between the words as he slipped on the necklace as Frisk smiled cheering on the engagement. This was a great day. Lilly went up to Frisk and showed off the necklace so proud and happy.

“Congratulations Lilly! I knew that Papyrus loved you to bits.” She hugged her best friend and future sister in law. Lilly sat next to Papyrus taking his hand as they sat for supper. “Well Gaster you might still have grandkids by the end of this year…” As Frisk indicated with Papyrus and Lilly getting engaged. Lilly blushed wildly as her fingers intertwined with Papyrus.

“We haven’t even talked about kids yet… I think the wedding should happen before having kids don’t you agree Papyrus?”

“Yes Of Course…” He blushed wildly as he looked at Sans letting him reveal the second part of the surprise.

“we were considering getting the certificates together, what do you think?”

“I think that would be a great idea!” Frisk said. “We can have a couple’s wedding. Now … the only question is when?”

“Well Sans And I Been Thinking… About Sunday….”

“Sunday the what Papyrus?” Lilly asked as he blushed a bright orange.

“Uh, Well... If You Don’t M-mind.... This Sunday?”

“Wait are you saying what I think you are saying Papyrus? Me and you getting married Sunday? I mean I am all for it but what about our family and friends?” Frisk looked at Sans with her eyebrow crocked. I guess they were going to attend their wedding Sunday.

“I think you guys should do it. I can be your maid of honor and Sans can be the best man.” Frisk smiles genuinely at the couple. Knowing one day they will have their own wedding as well.

“agreed.”

“Oh my gosh yes let’s do it Paps. Than we can… ummm…. never mind can’t say it in present company.” A deep blush covers Lilly’s face as she was about to soul bound. Papyrus flushed just as dark of a shade.

“Congrats you two let’s eat and celebrate tomorrow Lilly we will need to get you a wedding dress.”

“Actually That Is Already Done… Sarah made hers already.” Papyrus blushed as Frisk smiled.

“She does a lovely job at that I should talk to her coming up to get a wedding dress for myself.”

“sounds like a plan, let’s sit down shall we?” Sans led them to the dining room off to one side of the kitchen; where plates were set as they’d been talking. Frisk looked at al the food set before them it was a feast with roasted chicken and mash potatoes, green beans, and corn.

“Papyrus you will be able to meet my parents… or did you already meet them?” Lilly asked.

“No, I Haven’t.”

“Don’t worry mom and dad are good people they are no longer married but they are better separated than together. I will call them to have them come to … our home tomorrow. I told them all about you… how you are amazing and kind and everything.” Frisk smiled a little jealous that she is getting her big day. Frisk enjoyed the food and watched the couple lovingly.

Sans put a hand on hers briefly, giving her a smile before taking a bite of the pot roast that Gaster had been working on, along with garlic bread.


	50. Chapter 50

“Gaster this was a lovely meal and thank you so much for everything. Guys this is way more than I can ever expect...Thank you this is a perfect day.” Frisk said raising her wine glass as if it is a toast. She wondered if her parents would have approved Sans and would they be proud of her. She pushed those thoughts aside to just enjoying the now.

* I’m glad you enjoy it.

“Did you find a room that you are going to stay in Gaster?”

* I have, mine is the last room, leaving you to pick from the others.

“Ahhh….See Sans now until you come up with a million dollars or fullfill my wish you get to sleep in your own room.” Frisk teased as Lilly got up and grabbed Papyrus hand to look at the various rooms to pick the most optimal room for them. Frisk giggled to herself.

“which wish? you have told me more than one.” He replied back with a chuckle.

“The dream one… now the moment it is fulfilled than you can sleep in my bed. That should speed this up a little right Gaster?”

* Oh no, don’t bring me into this.

Frisk giggled to herself. She was referring getting married herself.

“I am kidding Sans I don’t think I can sleep by myself at this point. I need something warm next to me and your dad says that I am not his type.” Frisk giggled and heard a slight disagreement between the newly engaged couple.

“This room will be better because we can bypass the flow of traffic in the morning getting the best seats at the table.”

“The Room Over To The Left Is More Off To The Side Giving More Protection From Any Attacks And Limiting The Risk Down. Giving You More Ample Amount Of Time To Escape.”

“think we should help them out?” Sans asked, glancing up at the second floor. Frisk nodded as she yelled up to the couple.

“You guys are going to be married in less than 48 hours I don’t think arguing over a room is a big deal.” Lilly went quiet and nodded so did Papyrus after hearing Frisk yell at them from the other room.

“I am sorry we can use your room.” Lilly offered while Papyrus counter offers with taking hers. Frisk eventually comes up and pushes them in a room neither of them picked and told them that, for that moment, that was their room. Frisk was a little more annoyed about this wedding thing than she originally put on. In fact that night Frisk went to bed early the moment she heard Papyrus discussing wedding cake with Lilly when they were sitting by the fire. This was bugging her more than she originally expected as she realized. She found some of her clothes were transferred over and she got dressed and went to bed.

“Was it something I said?” Lilly asked noticing Frisk leaving.

“don’t think so, i’ll go talk to her.”

“Maybe She Is Just Tired Today Has Been A Long Day After All.”

“could be.” Though he went to the bedroom anyway, he had let her pick the room as he really didn’t care which one. She picked a random room and settled herself into the bed wrapping herself into the blankets as she tried to sleep well at least she was pretending to sleep.

“hey.” He says gently.

“Hay is for horses…” Frisk says trying to avoid him finding out what was wrong with her.

“yeah, but it’s softer than anything else.”

“I don’t know there is a rumor that there is a needle in it…” She was miffed for some reason. The fact that Lilly was getting married before her was bothering her. It wasn’t like that he was going to drag it out and they would never get married. He wouldn’t do that to her would he? This sunday she will be kind and be there for Lilly and Papyrus. She needed to because they were important to her. It still didn’t mean that this didn’t hurt a little that she wouldn’t be going down the aisle herself.

“seems to be one in this haystack, did you sit on it?” He asked as he settled on the edge of the bed.

“Is that a nice way of saying I am being a prick…” Frisk asked before she went on to say . “maybe…I just thought… nevermind I am making a mountain out of a molehill… I am just tired. Tomorrow will be here and I need to make sure Lilly’s wedding goes off without a hitch.”

“ouch, i was just thinking it was implying you weren’t feeling well. talk to me won’t you?”

“Oh...no it is nothing….I am just having a pity party.” Frisk curled into the blankets.

“over what?” He seemed confused.

“Lilly and Papyrus are getting married and we haven’t even set a date...I’ve been waiting for so long Sans and wam bam thank you ma'am they got engaged and now getting married way before us even.” She pulled the blankets over her head.

“whatever gave you that idea?”

“Ummm… you were there right…. Papyrus saying the wedding is Sunday and they are getting married and the dress and everything.”

“yeah, but we haven’t discussed the details. of sunday yet. he and i couldn’t agree completely on a time for the ceremonies so we agreed to talk with you ladies about it in more detail afterwards.”

“Look I see what you are doing trying to cheer me up by just adding our wedding to theirs… it is not fair for them they deserve their own day.”

“well, it was supposed to be set for different times. originally we considering having at the same time but Paps thought that might be a bit much... but i said we should discuss the details with you both. i have a feeling he is probably talking to her about that, among other things. the whole timing issue and what other things he and i didn’t work out because we were uncertain or didn’t agree.”

“The person you should ask is Lilly it is her wedding day.”

“paps is already talking with her, i was supposed to talk to you to get your opinion and stuff for this.”

“Lilly and Paps will be fine planning their wedding. They have always been good about that kinda stuff. In fact I am surprised that they don’t have a form that is filled out in case of marriage would occur.” Her voice was a little bitter.

Sans didn’t like the way that was said and he didn’t know what to say in response. Hadn’t originally this been her idea anyway? He wasn’t sure but he was even less sure about the reason she seemed upset. He also had no idea what to do about it.

Lilly knocked on the door. Sans went over to the door and opened it then motioned for her to go inside.

“i’m going to go talk to paps.” He slipped out of the room to let the girls talk. He figured maybe Lilly would have better luck than he just did.

“Sans…” Lilly looked over as she sighed this seemed like the two were arguing since the pair found out about the wedding. Papyrus talked to her it was going to be a couples wedding that both of them would get married that day just the timing was the only thing they needed to discuss but all day it was about her and not about Frisk. She wondered if that was what happened.

“hey bro, so, did you get things figured out?” Sans asked when he entered the room Frisk had pushed the other two in.

“Yes We Got A Lot Of It Figured Out. I Was Surprised When I Asked Lilly About This Sunday That You Didn’t Ask Frisk About It?”

“it was her idea, not mine. so she kinda already knew.”

“She Knew About The Wedding This Sunday? And Everything?”

“well, she didn’t know it was going to be this sunday... but before things fell into place and we were watching you two together... she came up with the idea of a double wedding.”

“But Did You Assume That Because She Said It That She Knew What The Plan Was?”

“we did discuss it then... and a few times afterwards... i guess i did assume that was what she’d decided and i was just going along with it.”

“I Would Double Check You Guys Are A Lot Alike Always Assuming That Kind Of Stuff.”

“well... i did mention it when i talked with her a few minutes ago, but she didn’t seem in the same mood about the situation so... i dunno what to think. i don’t even really know what happened. she didn’t really explain it other than thinking that you guys were getting married first, but i told her that wasn’t the plan... she still didn’t seem to take it well and i don’t know why.”

“Ahhh… She Thinks It Is Our Wedding Day And That You Are Trying To Slip A Fast One.”

“what?”

“Remember The Nice Cream Incident With The Guard How I Assumed The Guard Was Going To Give Me The Nice Cream When It Was You All Along. She Sees This The Same Way She Thinks That This Wedding Is Just Lilly And Mine And That You Are Just Indulging Frisk By Giving Her This Wedding. “

“ ... “

“Hey Frisk….” Lilly said with a soft smile and sitting on her bed.

“Hey Lilly congratulations about your engagement and wedding coming up.” Frisk said sitting up a little bit. Lilly sat on the bedside and looked at her.

“What is the matter? I thought for sure that you would be happy because of our wedding?”

“You mean your wedding… Sans tried to tie in my wedding with it.”

“No OUR wedding look at the invitations” Frisk sit up and looked at the invitation card saying.

Please Join Us In Celebration for the Union of

Lilly Davis Frisk Savor  
& &

Papyrus Gaster Sans Gaster

Sunday November 8

At our new residence for celebrations.

Time of the ceremonies will vary from 11-11 p.m.

For Further Information Please Contact Papyrus

This is a surprise wedding so please don’t inform the girls.

“It is our wedding… Shit… I think I fucked up….” Frisk said reading the invitation with tears in her eyes.

“No, remember what you said to me… He loves you I can see it in his eyes. Go to him and you will see.” Frisk ran out of the room as Papyrus just finished saying.

“She Loves You, The Reason She Is Upset Is Simple Sans She Wanted You To Take Interest In The Wedding You Guys Are Going To Have. You Did Seem Disinterested In It. You Both Are Both Stressed Out. You Need To Just Sit Down With Her Take Her Hand And Talk To Her Face To Face. If She Still Has Doubts You Told Me That She Wants To Be Soul Bound To You... It Is Only Two Days Away No One Will Know But Just The Two Of You.”

“I am a little, but mostly i’m just tired today... it’s been a long day.”

“Hmm...Well Let Me Ask You This Sans. Do You Want To Get Married Or Are You Doing It Because Of Frisk?” Frisk got to the doorway and couldn’t help but listen in on the conversation it was rude but she was curious.on his intentions. Was he marrying her for her or because he was grateful for everything that she did for him? It made sense basically she did give him a new freedom but they talked about this before he loved her. He showered her in love. What more could she ask for? Guilt clouded her mind as she let her emotions get the better of her again. As she waited for Sans to respond to a question she knew the answer to.

“honestly... both. i mean, without her in my life i don’t think i would have considered the prospect of getting married, but that doesn’t mean i don’t want to. she’s kinda the reason i do. she’s the reason for a lot of things in my life. i wouldn’t ever wanna change that though.”

“Maybe You Are Subconsciously Didn’t Asked Her About The Wedding Because Maybe You Are Not Ready For It Yourself… Have You Thought About that? You Need To Ask Yourself If She Was Just An Ordinary Human Or That If Tomorrow She Didn’t Have The Abilities She Has Today Would You Still Love Her Like You Do?” 

“that isn’t a question. i love her for who she is, after all... even with her abilities, she didn’t have to do anything for me. she could have ignored me or simply gone back in time and dusted me, but she didn’t do either of those things.”

“I Guess What I Am Getting At I Wanted To Understand Where You Stood With Frisk Is It Love Or Debt To Her That You Stay….Right Now...What Do You Think It Is?”

“that doesn’t change my answer paps. like i said, it’s who she is. i fell in love with her soul, with the person she chooses to be. even if she wasn’t human and was a rock i’d still love her just because of that.”

“I See… Frisk Is That Good Enough For You?” Papyrus spotted her peeking in the doorway.

Sans blinked then turned around, he had been so distracted by what his brother was implying, getting a little more than worked up that he hadn’t noticed. Frisk walked in blushing caught in the act with the wedding invitation in her hand.

“Hi...I ...I am sorry…” Frisk stammered. Papyrus walked out of his room waving at his brother letting him talk to his mate. what the.... did he set me up?

“Lilly and I talked… and she showed me the wedding invitation and than I ran up here to apologize but than… I saw you and Papyrus talking and … I listened in to the last of the conversation. I am sorry I shouldn’t have done that but, I secretly wanted to know as well. I know you tell me it time and time again but… when I heard you telling your brother it just confirmed it all. I am so sorry I ever doubted you. I am sorry about the surprised wedding and ruining such a perfect day by my stupid jealousy of Lilly and the wedding that I thought she was going to have alone. I … I am the reason our relationship has bumps in it...I am sorry...I understand if you don’t want to get married to me...”

He gently wrapped his arms around her and touched his forehead to hers. She smiled and wrapped her arms around him and looked into his eye lights.

“I cause you so much trouble... sometimes I think your previous run had way less drama because of it.”

“but it also lacked the love you bring into my life. a few bumps along the way isn’t going to make me not want to marry you. no one ever said life was perfect.”

“No no one did… I figured out the perfect time for us to get married. Under the stars... here will be perfect…What do you think my love?”

“i think you’ll be as radiant beneath the stars as you are in sunlight.”

“If I summon the sun during the night time hours I think that will be the end of the world Sans.” Frisk nuzzled against his neck. He chuckles a little at that, nuzzling back.

“Actually I should get married the same time as Lilly because than you can share the moment with your brother. To me the time and place mean nothing to me… you can tell me ‘Frisk let’s go to Vegas get married in a cheap Elvis wedding chapel.’ I would be there in a heartbeat because I just want to marry you. My parents could be here… which reminds me I need to ask your dad about that... anyway so you decide the time and I will be there in my wedding gown. Remember though… that night you promised me that we will be soul bound.”

“and i don’t intend to break that promise. the reason me and paps wanted it to be seperate was so the focus could be on one of you at a time, but this is up to you girls.”

“Sans I am sorry I caused you to be stressed… I love you you know that right?” Her eyes looking into his eye lights.

“i’d know that even if i forgot my own name.”

“It is Sans just in case.” Frisk smirked. He chuckled a little.

“I guess I need to talk to Lilly then about the wedding … wish me luck… She is more detailed ...well than me…”

“yeah, but she’s also one of your best friends too. i think you’ll be okay. just let us know what you gals decide okay?”

“That sounds fine… tomorrow can be interesting with Lilly’s parents...you never met them either…”

“yeah, i’m sure it will be and no, can’t say i had that pleasure... they were among the innocent if memory serves.”

“Yeah but they are ….don’t tell Lilly but BORING… I mean just listening to them talk I can fall asleep they can make a fortune in the field of sleep medicine.”

“if everyone was interesting then the world would have a problem.”

“Sans lets go to bed. I think we had enough excitement for one day huh?”

“yeah. I’m glad we got this sorted out. i don’t like seein’ you upset.”

“I can’t believe how jealous I was of my own friend… I think for a moment that you were not planning to really marry me but just…leave me one day once you found someone better. I think I been watching too many soaps…”

“i think you have, because there isn’t anyone better.” Frisk took his hand and headed for the their bedroom when they overheard Lilly talking to Papyrus.

“Did it work you think? They seemed so angry earlier… I was hoping that Frisk would hear you.”


	51. Chapter 51

“so i was right... he set me up.” Sans muttered, but didn’t seem angry about it; he was rather impressed really that they’d managed that.

“I Think So Thanks For The Knock On The Wall I Knew When To Ask The Right Questions Then.”

“We make such a great team Papyrus.”

“should we let ‘em know we know or just leave ‘em in the dark?” He looked over at Frisk.

“Let them have their victory for now … but we can torture them later.” She giggled. Sans snickered a little.

“i love the way you think sweetheart. still, it’s nice to know they have our back.”

“Yeah even if it is through mind manipulation and strategic planning.”

“or event manipulation in this case i think.”

“I think … if they ran SAM … oh dear… how scary would that be?” She chuckled a little.

“the world wouldn’t ever stand a chance... and would never know.” He replied, laughing a little as they moved past to their room.

“You know you will have to bring all our clothes here now….” Frisk jumped into the bed letting it bounce her a little bit as she settled in. As the bed bounced, creaking a little he smirked.

“they are next door... we could so mess with their heads....” Frisk smiled at him.

“Oh… that is naughty… I am so in….” Frisk stood on top of the bed. “So do we hide the clothes first or jump on the bed making them think we are having rough sex next door. Hmm…. the possibilities…”

“or both.”

“This is why I want to marry you… you mind is so beautiful.” She smiled at him.

“awww.. .and here i thought it was my smile.” He joked.

“Oh Sans… Oh YES GOD YES!” Frisk yelled jumping on the bed letting the spring rock. He got up on the bed with her, they looked like a couple of kids, jumping up and down on the bed.

“Umm…. guys… guys…” Lilly tapped on the wall embarrassed but it was LOUD…

“Sans RIGHT THERE… OH GOD….” She smiled at Sans. Sans grinned, managing to add in a rather convincing lustful growl. Frisk grabbed Sans arms to keep balanced and bounced with him they were having so much fun. He was trying not to fall down laughing as they jumped about the bed like five year olds.

“Sans….Frisk… Umm… Can you …”

“OH MY GOD YOU TWO WILL YOU JUST....” Papyrus began, not certain what exactly to say.

“YES YES YES…. FUCK FUCK… YOU ARE SO CLOSE JUST A FEW MORE SECONDS…. HARDER…. OH YES…. OH god… yes…”

That was the last straw for Sans as he collapsed onto the bed in a fit of silent laughter. Frisk joined him laughing her ass off.

“I …. I think.. They are done… Papyrus I think we should pick a different room…. They are kinda loud….” Sans winked at Frisk and growled a little, just loud enough to be made out.

“that was just the first round for tonight...” Frisk giggled covering her mouth.

“Oh… babe I can’t wait for round three… you know that is the best round.”

“OH FOR ASGORE’S SAKE YOU TWO!” Sans burst out laughing.

“Should we hide the clothes now?” Frisk whispered into Sans ear canal.

“probably.” Frisk followed him out of the room as she could hear Papyrus and Lilly yelling at Sans and Frisk’s room. Frisk giggled following him, this was like some sort of summer camp.

Sans couldn't recall the last time he’d been able to pull a prank on his brother.

*What is all the yelling about?

Gaster had stuck his head out of his room.

“Gaster… our new neighbors are… ummm… trying to have babies … really loudly…” Lilly said without trying to sound perverted.

“not trying!” Sans called back.

“Am I pregnant than?” Frisk teased to him.

“hmm, maybe in another few months.” He replied back with a bit of a smirk.

*Why did you two pick rooms next to one another?

“i didn’t pick it.”

“I did but whatever I can be pregnant this very second and I am being picked on by my neighbors… for making love to my mate. I feel…. exhausted…” She exasperated against Sans.

“Ummm… I … I am going back to my room…” Lilly said embarrassed about using terms like sex and stuff like that.

Sans looked over at Frisk, wondering if they should reveal the prank now.

“Go ahead … I see the look in your eye lights.” Frisk rubbed her stomach wondering if it was possible to be pregnant

He chuckled and called to the two.

“you two should relax more ya know? you just got dunked on.”

“Hmm….WHAT!!!!”

“OH MY GOD SANS!!” That just sent Sans into a fit of laughter with Frisk joining in with the laughter. Frisk laughed and went to her room wiping away the tears of laughter.

Sans followed her back, that was too priceless.

“Sans… we do need to talk… “ Frisk held a straight face as she tried to do this. 

“about?” He replied once he got most of his laughter under control again.

“I think I am pregnant… remember that night with the skeleton disguise… I talked to Alphys later and she said that for non-organics that is a way for them to have children.”

“yeah, it is possible, though we should check when we get back to the room.”

“Okay…” Frisk giggled thinking this was the perfect prank. They get to the room and she sat on the bed acting serious again. It wasn’t impossible of course, but the likelihood... Sans settled next to her, his magic gently washing over her and tugging out her soul.

Two little blobs floated around her soul one blue and one green. Frisk was going to say gotcha but her eyes became wide when she saw them.

“Sans…tell me this is a prank… are we….” He nodded a little.

“looks like. i didn’t think it was that high of a probability...”

“Alphys said the odds were like 2%....Shit… the time we beat the odds… I mean I am excited to see them but wow…”

He smiled a little, his gaze softened as he looked at the tiny souls that gently floated next to hers. They floated between them circling around each other and around.

“twins are even less likely... that doesn’t run in my side of the family.” He peered closely at the two little souls,

“My mom was a twin… It is probably on my side.”

“definitely then. hello little ones.” He softly coos to the souls.

“Well… so much for being a prank… they have to be about 3 months old… roughly.”

“roughly. when they’re about five months they’ll move.” Frisk put her hand down to let the little souls run up to it they cuddled up to the warm hand and she couldn’t help but smile.

“Go get your dad...and the rest…They might not believe us but… try.”

Sans nodded, leaving the room. It took him ten minutes to convince the others that it was important enough to come see.

“Come on Sans… I am tired and we know you’ve been pranking us.”

“i wouldn’t bug you if this wasn’t important to us all.”

“Okay Okay We Will Go If You Are Lying You Owe Me A Week’s Worth Of Chores Without Complaining.”

“deal.”

* I have to agree, this better be worth being disturbed twice in one evening.

“trust me, it’s definitely worth it.” He led the trio back to his room where Frisk was waiting.

“Hi guys…” Frisk was holding her soul and allowing the little souls to nuzzle against her hand.

“Oh My Stars....”

* Well... this is worth it.

“You … you are pregnant you weren’t kidding earlier? Oh my god…” Lilly went over to get a closer look a the baby… babies. “TWINS!?!” She screamed excitedly. Frisk nodded and waved over Gaster to have a closer look at his grand-babies that he always wanted.

Sans watched his family gather close to Frisk to get a good look at the two little souls; he watched the group with a smile. It was a good day. Even if Frisk had meant it to be a prank on him.

“I think I know why I been having mood swings now…” Frisk let tears slip down her face as she began to cry.

* Yes, that would do it.

“They are so beautiful…”

“And Tiny! Were We Ever That Small?” He looked over at Gaster who nodded.

* Once, yes.

The souls spoke in a language that Frisk couldn’t understand to each other. It was weird.

* Already babbling it seems. They will have a strong bond with each other when they are born.

“That is a good and bad thing, if they turn out as we do they will be pranking us every five minutes…”

“or trying. we have to teach them first.” The little blue souls shortcut to the other side of her soul with Frisk looking at Sans scared.

“hey there little soul, none of that. you’re gonna worry your mom to death ‘fore yer born.” Sans chides gently.

“That can be dangerous… oh goodness… they can shortcut on top of the building roofs, in traffic…” The souls sensed her fears and hid behind her soul.

* Hold on there, don’t go worrying yourself before they are born. Sans was a handful with his teleporting, and he did get into mischief... but never anything that dangerous.

“Times were different… oh god what if one them has…”

* Yes, but there is just as much danger in a mine as anywhere else, if not more so. I believe the biggest scare he ever gave me was teleporting onto a shelf to escape a bath...

Sans chuckled a little. Frisk glanced at Sans.

“What if the other one can reset?”

“no, not the right color for that. only red souls can reset.”

* He is correct. Those traits are Kindness and Integrity, some of the best traits of you both.

Frisk sighed this was definitely different.

“I am guessing being soul bound will have to wait until after the babies are born.”

* Not necessarily. The presence of children will not affect a soul bond nor will they be part of it.

“Really… care to elaborate.” Lilly and Papyrus slowly backed up and walked away to avoid that conversation.

* I’ll let your mates do that, I, for one, am too tired for that at the moment. Goodnight.

He left the room.

“See I still know how to clear a room.” Frisk said looking at the souls.

“that is one way to do it.” Sans settled next to her, one arm around her waist, he moved one hand close to the souls to see if they would react to his magic’s presence, as his hand was warmed by the magic in him. The blue one did a couple little shortcuts but got there before the other joined in, shyly coming from the other side of the soul hearing the babbling from the blue one. They cuddle up to him rubbing his hand.

“little blue, cut that out. no using shortcuts while in your mother.”

“It acts just like you… rebellious through and through.”

“heh, a little. but ya got to learn to listen to someone.”

“Oh… going to lay down the law are we?” She teased.

“kinda is my job.” He teased back.

“Your daddy is the Judge… you better listen up.” The little souls just babbled to each other ignoring her. The green one sneezed little green magic. San’s hand glowed softly with a bit of magic that surrounded the little green soul, gently wiping off the magic the soul had sneezed.

“Who knew… we would be parents, I guess you were right in a couple of months we will have kids.”

“i was kidding about that... i had no idea actually.”

“Me too… our pranks came back to haunt us… well we have 2 of 6 kids now.”

“well, maybe not haunt... more like misfired. and yeah, looks like we do.”

“Sans I am so happy still… they are perfect… even if it was an accident. Oh lord… I hope they were not hurt after the bombing…”

“doesn’t seem like they were hurt. as souls they were likely protected by your magic naturally. should figure out a way though to get you a bit more magic though. so you don’t suffer a depletion. monsters tend to be their most vulnerable when they are pregnant... which is why during heats males are more aggressive towards non-family members if their mates are carrying.”

Frisk extended her hand to use her magic it flickered softly and cut out quickly like a dying light bulb. She didn’t observe this lately since she hasn’t had to use her magic lately but it makes sense now.

Sans gently placed a finger to her soul, his own magic flowing into her to help replenish some of the used up magic.

“Be careful I can live without magic you can’t…”

“i’ll be fine, plus if you run out the children won’t be able to survive for too long until they have physical form. i can transfer quite a bit before it becomes detrimental to my health. i did it with my mom when dad was busy at work. though not near as much as i am now since i was still just a kid then.” Her hand placed on top of his and she looked into his eye lights.

“I know your mom would be so proud of you Sans.” The two souls seemed jealous of the attention not given to them as the blue one shortcut to on top of the hand on her soul as the other one was jealous below swirling around babbling loudly.

Sans gently tapped the blue soul with one finger. It would be only enough to get the soul’s attention.

“no more of that while in your mother.” The blue one babbled to Sans like it is protesting against him. Frisk giggled.

“i don’t care, you’re going to listen. you don’t want to hurt your sibling do you? no more shortcuts.” The blue one swivel around like it is mooning Sans and shortcut down to its sibling. Frisk laughed harder.


	52. Chapter 52

“none of that sass either, just because you don’t have a bottom yet doesn’t mean you can’t be punished.”

“Boy that is your child right there… that one is going to be trouble.”

“well i’m glad someone thinks this is funny.”

“Would you rather me start crying? Here let me try something.”

“no, and go ahead.” Frisk took a finger and came close to the blue soul.

“Do that shortcut again and I will zap you…” The blue soul shortcut a few inches away and Frisk gently zapped it; it was like if someone rubbed across the carpet. The little blue soul seemed to shake, like it was shaking off water. Sans watched the little soul, curious. “Do we understand each other mister or miss?” The soul shook and hid behind Sans’ hand afraid of Frisk.

“i told you.” Sans said to the little soul. The little soul shook scared like and refused to move from Sans. “you listen to your mom. cuz you’re going to be in there a while.” The soul shook harder as it seemed more afraid.

“Sans… did I… cross the line…”

“don’t think so.” The little green soul went over to its sibling, seeming to try and soothe it while Sans moved his hand; he was starting to get tired even though he did enjoy interacting with his children. “i think it’s bedtime.” The green little soul glowed a light green around the blue soul and it seemed to do something to the blue one as it cheered up swirling around the green one.

“Did the green one just heal the blue one?”

“wouldn’t say that, considering your zap didn’t really hurt the blue. maybe comfort magic, a very subtle form of magic but it does exist.”

The green soul went to Frisk’s soul and did the same thing as a brief green light goes and just a speck of relief went through Frisk.

“Well I’ll be… that… was very nice… thank you…” It was like a momentary relief.

“i think the green is definitely your kid.”

“I think they are both mine. I love you two so much. You have no idea...I will give my life for you two.” The two swirled around her soul ignoring the mom talking to them.

Sans gently pulled a blanket around the two of them, his magic gently sending her soul back inside with the tiny souls.

“Well… happy baby day I guess.” Frisk teased.

“heh, guess we can call it that.” He snuggled against her. Frisk cuddled against him.

“You know now we will need names… “

“yeah, but we’ve got time for that. for now, we should get some sleep.” Frisk nodded as she easily fell to sleep against him.

The next day came late for Frisk she has been getting up at weird times anyway lately so this was not unusual. Sans made sure that the first meal of the day had magic infused in it for Frisk to help feed the babies as well as her. The children would feed off the magic he put into the food while her own system would take the nutrients from the physical part of the food. It would help balance her system better.

Frisk came downstairs getting lost after a few minutes because she was not used to the place still.

“Marco…. Marco I am looking for a kitchen.”

“no polos in the kitchen.” Came the response, along with the scent of eggs and bacon, toast and sausage, hash browns, waffles too. Frisk walked in and was shocked.

“How many people we are feeding 20 plus?””

“nah, but figured you and the kiddos were just as hungry as i am.” Frisk giggles as her stomach betrays her with a growl and she approaches Sans stealing a piece of bacon off a plateful of them..

Sans’ magic had each of the various plates of food as he “carried” them to the table where a couple of plates and some butter and syrup were waiting as well as two bottles of ketchup.

“Hmmm… I always wondered how ketchup would taste on waffles… although I’ve been craving that more of late.. I guess that makes sense too.”

“not bad actually, at least in my opinion. and the craving makes perfect sense. what do you want to drink with your food?”

Frisk puts a pile of food on her plate.

“Ummm Orange juice?”

With the plates on the table he disappeared back into the kitchen and came back with a glass of orange juice for her. Her plate was halfway gone as she shoved a big portion in her mouth and it disappeared that fast.

“It is good…” Frisk said taking the orange juice drinking himself.

“good.” Sans settled down to grabbing some for his own plate before covering it all in ketchup and then eating it. Between the two of them, the food was all gone.

“I think ketchup is the best condiment ever made… ooohhh grape jelly sounds good too. And strawberry jelly those two are the main ones that I keep wanting to eat like by barrels full.”

“really? hmmm, well i’ll see what i can do for that one.”

Lilly and Papyrus return from meeting Lilly’s parents Papyrus was yawning almost falling asleep twice through the meal. They got along splendidly but they were different to say the least they said they would be there tomorrow to walk their daughter down the aisle.

“Good Afternoon Frisk! How Are The Twins?”

“The one is determined to escape my Soul Barrier it is like their dad, don’t like being captive anywhere. The second one has a calming spell so magical they are.”

“Frisk I was wondering if I can get married at 1 pm. What time do you want to get married?”

“Well to make it less confusing for any of the guests I will have mine in the evening because I want you to have your day.”

“No you are like my sister let’s have it the same time please… plus I am a nervous person so is Papyrus and we will be better off you guys with us.”

“I guess that will be fine once Sans gets back I can ask him. It isn’t like we are going to get into much more trouble than we are…”

“FRISK!!!”

“What? I mean I can’t get pregnant again unless Sans wants to push his luck and use the human ring and we have sex that way and he knocks me up again whic-“

“Stop please… why do you tease us so much.”

“Because it is fun. No I love my babies to death and I am happy to know why my body is doing what it is doing to me.”

“I wonder if your wedding dress is going to fit you…”

“Are you saying because I am pregnant I am fat now Lilly?”

“No…. maybe…. a little bigger.” Frisk eyes her and looked at herself as she started to cry.

“I am a fat slob…”

“No no no ...you just have babies in you and your body is transforming with it. It is a beautiful thing right Papyrus.”

“I Wouldn’t Have Said Anything About The Wedding Dress Because I Think She Looks The Same As Before.”

“Are you saying I was fat before and that I gained weight?”

“No… You Are The Perfect Weight And When You Get Your Final Fitting You Will See Everything Will Fit Fine.”

“Really? I feel fat now… I did eat a half a table’s worth of food.”

“It Is Okay! You Are Feeding Two Others So No Worries.” Frisk wiped her eyes as she smiled and her stomach rumbles a little again.

“okay, you two just stuck your feet in your own mouths there. there was no weight gained hun. you’re not fat, and when you do grow it will be because the children are growing in you and they are making their own space.” Sans says when he comes back in from dealing with the dishes.

“Sorry Frisk..”

“Yeah I didn’t mean to make you feel ashamed or something.” Frisk wiped her eyes and smiled nodding.

“hormones are going to make her moody you guys, so we have to watch what we say to not upset her or the kids unnecessarily.” He kissed her cheek. Frisk hugged Sans appreciating how protective he was of her and his kids. A unexpected purr came from her as she nuzzled against Sans. He smiles a little, a soft rumbling purr coming from him in response.

“Did Frisk just purr?” Lilly asked curiously.

“Seems So.”

“I am guessing I can’t ask them since Sans seems a little… preoccupied.”

“I Wasn’t Aware Humans Could Do That Honestly...”

“I didn’t know either..” They were standing only a few feet away and Frisk and Sans could hear the whole thing.

“it’s a magic thing.” Sans replies after a moment, though his attention was mostly on Frisk. Her well-being was his main priority.

“Am I...weird?” Frisk asked after a moment. Papyrus and Lilly shared a glanced before backing up before getting yelled at again.

“no, just magical.”

“Oh okay… you usually make that noise when you are happy… I just figured that is why I purred as well…”

“probably. i can imagine it’s part of the influence of having so much magic as well.”

“You are probably right. I wished you could have met my parents Sans. They were really nice people. They made me who I am. I wish they could be here for the wedding.”

“considering they did that... in a way, i kinda have. because i got to meet you.”

“That is the corniest and sweetest thing I ever heard…” Frisk began to cry as she put her face into his shirt. He hugged her gently. Good thing he’d had a lot of practice with this when his own mother had been around. “i’m sure they’re proud of you, of all you’ve managed to do with your life.”

“...you...are… so … nice… thank … you.” She said between her sobs.

“well, you bring out the best in me.” He murmured gently.

“I...hope...they … turn...out….like you…”

“they’ll be like us. i’m sure. just means we’ll have to be on our toes in our old age to watch out for those pranks and what not. and pranking grand-babies too likely.” Frisk giggled as she back up looking into his eye lights.

“I guess I never did ask how old you are….I mean it never occurred to me nor did it bother me but now that you mention our grand-babies… well now I am curious.”

“hmmm... that’s more of a question for dad i think. i don’t really remember what year it was when i was born, he probably knows though. i don’t think i kept track after i turned seven.”

“I am 27… if that makes any difference or not…”

“not to me.”

“Well I hope not… if you left me at this stage I will smack you.” Speaking of, it seemed Gaster was in the kitchen making some tea.

“it’d also make me an idiot.” The tea kettle whistles a few seconds later.

“Ooohhh… grape tea… or strawberry tea… hmm……… or both.. With ketchup… wait that sounds gross…”

“let me go see what dad is making and i’ll bring him here to answer your question.”

“Thanks you Sans… I love you…”

“love you three.” He replies with a smile before heading into the kitchen.

Frisk talked to her soul as if the souls were out waiting for Sans to return. Several minutes later the two of them appear in the dining room.

“Now… blue if you zap around in me again I will be sad and green keep your sibling in line okay...mommy loves both of you too much…” Frisk was distracted by her own conversation.

* Taking after their father still I see.

Frisk jumped a little. “Yeah… blue likes to shortcut quite a bit while the other has a calming magic.

* My apologies, I didn’t mean to startle you. Sans enjoyed doing that when he was younger, especially at the most troublesome of times... like before a bath... or during a diaper change.

“It is okay. I was too busy distracting myself. That sounds like blue so far the little one keeps shortcutting all around my soul. I think it even mooned Sans even which is impressive since it has no butt. I fear when it does comes to this world bath and diaper changes will be Sans' problem with blue. You will be able to have your ultimate revenge.” Frisk teased. “I wanted to ask you how old Sans is by the way?”

* Let’s see... the year is 2018... so.... He’s 109.

  
  
  
  


“O-one one-hundred ...and nine years old?” She said shocked almost.

* Indeed. He’s still fairly young.

“He will outlive me...by many years than…” Frisk said realizing that she can’t soul bound with him because her kids would need him. Her kids are important to her.

* Perhaps... or perhaps not.

“I won’t soul bound to you Sans… especially if you have so many years to live.”

“i don’t know that i agree. you’re the only reason i’m still alive now.”

“If our kids grow up the same way as you do… I want you to be there for them… the good times and bad. I love you so much that I want you to be there for all the good things in our future… our grand-babies our great grand-babies everything… even if I am no longer here..”

“i can’t promise to live that long.”

*Nor can I, honestly.

“I don’t want you to promise me that… but a soul bound… you told me the negatives behind it… We can miss a huge portion of our children’s lives…”

* A soul bond does include such things, but you should know, Frisk, that it is not a soul bond that guarantees anything other than sharing a bond between two souls. Should there be reason enough... a monster can survive losing a soul bonded mate, but also the soul bond is not necessary for a monster to dust should they lose their mate.

  
  


Frisk began to weep her hormones were making her crazy. Sans wrapped his arms around her, nuzzling against her.

“let’s not worry about this before it’s time to.” He said gently.

“I won’t be able to watch my babies grow up… I will be long gone before they become an adult…”

“we don’t know that.”

* Sans is correct, the term of adulthood varies from species to species... but for us, it’s more or less much like the term of humans. A hybrid, however, might mature a little faster or slower... depending on their individual magic, but not so slow you will outlive your youngest unless you intend to have a child when you are in your 40s.

Frisk felt like she was stealing away precious time from Sans. Her arms reached around him as she cried into him as if she lost him already. He gently soothed her as best he could. This was certainly not a topic for right now and he had a promise to keep too.

“I am sorry...I am really… I am trying not to cry… I just wish that the soul bond extended my life a little so that I can be with you longer… I am just mourning for the time I have left...which is nothing compared to yours…” Frisk needed a new topic because this is all she can think of. Sans got a text from Sarah about Frisk’s wedding dress arriving at their place in about 15 minutes.


	53. Chapter 53

* Well, we don’t actually know if that is improbable or not. Keep in mind that there has not been a pair of monster and human for several centuries.

“So it is possible….” Frisk said with a little hope as her eyes seemed to clear up of tears as she looked at Gaster than at Sans. “Sans… do you want to look at our babies today?”

  
  
  


* Only Sans would be able to tell you that once the bond is made actually.

“sure.” Frisk brought the chair closer to Sans so that he can remove the soul easier from her to look at their babies.

“Then our wedding night will be that much more special than…” He sat down next to her before gently coaxing out her soul to say hello to his little munchkins. The tea he’d brought with him forgotten on the table. Gaster watched the two with a little smile as he sipped his tea. Frisk watched the blue one chasing the green soul around her soul like a game of tag.

“hey there little starsprites.” He says, gently moving a hand within range for the souls. They seemed to remember the feel of his magic as they immediately ran up to it and rubbed against his hand the green soul sent the calming magic briefly through him.

“yup, definitely calming magic there. it’s gonna likely be a healer, our little green.”

“Well with blue being so rebellious someone will have to heal it up somehow.” Frisk teased.

“yeah, probably will get into all sorts of scrapes and what not.”

“You know who these two remind me of Sans?” Frisk teased gently.

“hmm?”

“You and your brother…. Papyrus is more the healer in your family well so is your dad and he is always watching your back while you run amok.“ Gaster chuckles.

* Didn’t start out that way.

“What do you mean?”

* While Sans got into mischief on his own, when Papyrus was old enough to follow him around ... he did and Sans was normally the healer... and very much protective of his brother.

Sans flushed a little.

“Oh that is so cute… I can imagine a little Sans knocking people with bones…”

* There were plenty of stories I heard from Papyrus about Sans keeping Papyrus from the worst of the guards.

“No wonder Papyrus looks up to him so much.” Frisk looked into Sans’ eye lights with pride.

* Indeed. He’s never complained about his role either, once Papyrus started following him around he pretty much became the individual you first knew.

“er...”

“Well… I don’t know about that….” Frisk recalled a different Sans that she first met to the one he is now but she wasn’t going to judge.

“well, he’s not wrong... but i have changed a lot since you changed the timeline.” More than she would ever likely know.

“I would love to hear the other version of you one day Sans but I can see this is making you very uncomfortable too…”

“when we soul bond... you won’t have to ask.” He says gently.

“Why Mr. Gaster are you anxious about our wedding night?” She teased to him.

“um... a little.”

“I have some bad news though … I can’t get drunk nor can you get me knocked up either...sorry.” Frisk teased laughing a little. He chuckled a bit.

“i think i can live with that.”

“Sans, your past is just that, the past, and I already accepted you after the first timeline so anything that could happen before that can't be as bad as that.”

“i might be a little nervous, but not to the point where i’m thinking it will change your mind about me. i mean, technically speaking you’ve already seen the worst side... so...” He shrugged a little, his past wasn’t going to be an easy thing to swallow, but he wasn’t wrong in terms of who he was. That timeline had made him the worst he would ever be.

“You did what you thought was right… Sans don’t forget you did what the prophecy told you to do.”

“yeah, but that doesn’t make the pill easier to swallow either. what’s that human saying again... something about... intentions?”

* I believe it is “the road to hell is paved with good intentions.”

“Yes, but this is a fresh start and if you ever feel any guilt or doubt look at our children they are our hope and our future… they don’t know your past and they will love you unconditionally for things you will do for them in the future.”

“yeah... i hope that’s one talk i can avoid with them.”

“Blue, green listen up… mommy needs to tell you that I can go back in time with the power of reset and load. I did it once and your dad he fulfilled a prophecy in the last timeline by killing millions of bad people but we resetted the timeline to try it again and this is a new timeline all together. So there you go now you know the scoop.” The two souls seem to babble, but it’s impossible to know if they understood anything beyond the sound of their mother’s voice.

“Well the conversation happened…” Frisk said teasingly to Sans.

“funny.”

* If you want to call that a conversation.

“Don’t be mad Sans… I know when you are upset because you use the one word responses.” He sighs a little.

“i don’t think that telling them now counts.”

“I wasn’t really counting this as the real deal either… I was just joking… they can’t understand what I am saying like they understand us with our punishments.

* You would be surprised what infants understand. It is a question of... do they remember?

“Well they won’t remember than...but when they are old enough if we think it is important we will sit them down and talk to them about it.”

“if it becomes necessary, though i can’t imagine a scenario where it would be.”

“Exactly, so I wouldn’t worry your pretty blue eye lights about it my love.”

* I wouldn’t want to even begin to try and imagine one.

“i’m trying to not worry about it, but it’s kinda tough to not.”

“Can I tell you a little secret about my load and reset? That I learned from when I did it.”

“uh, okay.”

“I can only go back to certain points in time, points when I think are significant to me. When I kill… to reset I was hoping I go back to where I met you the first time. I actually ended up going to the point right when I met your dad before all the craziness”

* Well, technically speaking it was within the same day, so you didn’t overshoot your goal by more than - perhaps - a few minutes.

“That is very true…”

* I imagine you ended up at that specific point was due to a factor of a few things, the first being our connection, between you and me, you considered it significant enough to repeat the introduction. The second point being, you weren’t actually interacting with anyone at the point in time you arrived, you were simply existing alongside other souls with you, thus that was a sort of ... pause... for lack of a better word that the power of reset could draw upon because it was in that moment you were not affecting any other soul around you aside from being present. The other thing I would think that would come into play is that nothing of particular difference could be changed in that single moment the only thing being affected by you being there, or not, would be the moment of actually meeting up with me and the queen.

“Well I think maybe since time has passed since than that a similar thing can happen but with a closer time that way if all hell breaks loose we have a back up.”

* Likely, the way I understand it. Each point in time you can access... called a SAVE, often has to do with the last two factors I mentioned. While likely your lack of magic will make it difficult to access the load point now, it is likely in the future that some point along from when your last point was up until now that several points of reference have been made. Points in time that you can “pause” and return to due to where they are and the nature of what occured... or rather, the lack thereof in this instance.

“Exactly but anyway that is what I am getting at Sans that we will never go all the way back to the beginning it will be alright.”

“much as i enjoyed meeting you the first time in that cave... yeah, i’d prefer not to repeat history too much.”

“Hmmm….” Frisk leaned into Sans ear canal and whispered softly so that no one but Sans can hear her. “You saying you wouldn’t want to to take that kiss to the next level by shoving me into the wall and ravishingly taking me… with heated kisses running down my neck and across my soft breasts. Your hands gliding down my sides as you rip off the clothes and taking me as yours.” She backed away as she resumed to watch her babies play games with each other. Sans just flushed a dark shade.

“Sans says the past is not so bad as long as you have good company to go with it. Right Sans?”

“heh... yeah, guess i have.”

“So let’s put the babies away I imagine I have a wedding dress to try on seeing as Papyrus just freaked out and ran into his room a moment ago.Talked to Lilly she begged to have the wedding the same time so 1 pm tomorrow.” Frisk kissed Sans on the forehead and he returned the souls to her. As the rest of the day was just pretty much was preparing for the next day. The night before Frisk slept with Lilly in a separate room to do the honorable tradition of not seeing the bride the day of the wedding they were so excited about the day.

Frisk’s and Lilly’s wedding dresses were a classical wedding design and Lilly’s dad was there to walk her down the aisle while for Frisk it was going to be Gaster who was going to walk her down; their hair done and everyone was ready. This was nerve wrecking since they were going to get married side by side. Frisk missed Sans all night and all day. He’d sent magic infused food up to her but still it was like being gone from her best friend. It was really disheartening. The wedding was about to begin. The garden is where they had all the chairs set up and first Lilly would walk up than Frisk. Papyrus was at the altar with Sans, nervous. Papyrus was so excited and nervous about the whole thing.

“Good Luck Sans With Your Vows. I Am So Nervous Though…”

“me too.” He murmured back as the music began.

Lilly and her dad walked up together he guided her to Papyrus’s arm. He seemed to be flabbergasted the moment he saw her, drinking in her looks. Sans smiled a little, watching his brother out of the corner of his sockets while watching as Lilly was handed off to his brother. The music paused only a moment before starting up again for Frisk. Sans felt his face heat as he laid eye lights on her again. He felt his soul quiver with such joy and nervousness as she walked up the aisle with his father. She took his hand as Gaster handed her off to Sans.

“Hi...I am like more nervous than we did half the stuff we did in any of our timelines.” He smiled reassuringly.

There was not a free seat in the garden and thankfully Gaster put up the barrier because reporters and more wanted to crash the wedding of the century. The fact people found outside the group astounded them, especially considering there was such short notice, but they were not going to let it bug them not today. Lilly’s dad, a pastor, volunteered to do the ceremony it thrilled Lilly to have him do it. The man had a voice that could make a crying baby sleep in a matter of moments. It is a blessing and a curse but for Lilly it was a tiny minuscule price to pay for her happiness and she was willing to make that sacrifice. 

“Dearly beloved we are gathered here because of love. Marriage is like the wedding ring it is endless and it continues forever and ever. These vows you are about to take represent that and never should be taken lightly, for marriage like the ring, over time, might get dirty, worn, and broken. It is up to you to maintain this marriage like the ring and as long as you use basic care most problems will become tiny in comparison. Remember your chosen love is like a flower, without that flower it can’t grow so must you water and nourish each other mentally,physically and spiritually.” His voice was soft and monotone and Frisk found her eyes closing and blinking quickly awake.

“Daddy…” Lilly whispered to her Dad noticed he was dragging it out for sentimental reasons. It was his only daughter as he nods and goes on with the vows.

“Alright...Do you Papyrus take this… precious little girl….” The pastor had to pause as Frisk felt an instant connection to this man, being pregnant made her think of the future herself. As Lilly left Papyrus side to give her dad a brief hug than back to Papyrus after reassuring him. “Till death do you part?”

“I DO!!!” A bright orange blush covered Papyrus’s face as he exclaimed this as he looked at Lilly who seemed to have the same blush on her face. The pastor smiled and looked at Lilly. Sans couldn’t help but smile a bit over at the two.

“Do you take this ma- skeleton monster, to have and to hold through sickness and in good health through better or worse till death do you part?”

“Yes I do… I do a million times over.” The pastor smiled at the couple, with tears in his eyes, then turned his attention to Sans and Frisk. With a sniff he turned to Sans and smiled and spoke softly so the crowd wouldn’t hear.

“I heard congratulations are in order. Double the love double the trouble. Congrats still.” He backed up nodding towards Sans and proceeded.

“Do you take this woman to have and to hold through sickness and in good health through better or worse till death do you part?”

“i do.”

“Do you take this skeleton monster to have and to hold through sickness and in good health through better or worse till death do you part?” By now things are in the full swing of things and Frisk was beyond excited.

“I do. I will love you through any timeline for as long as I live.”

“If there is any objections speak now or forever hold your peace.”

“I object…” said a scholarly looking monster as he stood up and held what looked like a very ancient book with pages that seemed like they were disappearing just by holding it. “I knew the moment I saw these two the Judge and Frisk starting to date that they were breaking the rules but I needed to find our scripture from the old ones to prove it. The Judge is not suppose to take on a mate and to have their own spawn it is written “the Judge will walk a lonely road and the angel will be his only true companion for they will walk creating a path for us all.” See it is revealed right here that you both shouldn’t be together.” Frisk looked at Sans and smiled wondering if they should reveal their real roles then. She mentioned she was the angel on TV but maybe he was busy looking through the book to find an excuse for why they shouldn’t be together at all.

“It is okay...Pas-” Frisk was talking when she was interrupted again by the monster.

“I am not finished… the angel is supposed to appear when times are most desperate.” Frisk rolled her eyes and made a gesture like go on. Her hormones were getting the better of her. He started to rant the prophecy as he flipped through the ancient writings as much as Frisk love to learn about the writings and the prophecy it’s full entity. The book intrigued her.

“So in conclusion your marriage is a farce upon us all and as the Judge you should uphold we hold dearly..”

“let me ask you something... do you think i’m an idiot?” He eyed the monster seriously.

“No … but I think you are taking our prophecy and throwing it out like it is trash. Taking on this human as your wife when you know now that you can’t do such a thing. I am here representing all that is ours.” The monster pushed up his glasses as Frisk was getting angry she glared at the monster.

“Not to sound like a bridezilla or ruin not one wedding but two weddings… but FUCK OFF!!!” The monster didn’t seemed to be phased by this as he continued to ruin the couples day as Undyne came up behind him slowly to grab him by the arms.

“Mark my words you should only mate with our own kind having relations with humans will bring our downfall you … are suppose to Judge and free us all…. do it right..."  
  


Undyne covered his mouth shoving him out of the place rolling her eyes as he kicked her putting a mark on her dress. It pissed her off as she tossed him through the barrier. The monster swore revenge on the couple as he left the party taking a unknown souvenir with him. A badge that allowed him access to the house again.

Except that he didn’t get more than a couple feet. Before Sans walked over to him, having pinned him to the ground.

“let me make this perfectly clear to you and anyone else who thinks this is a good idea. i take my role more seriously than you have borne witness. i was chosen for this role, i didn’t ask for it, i didn’t whine but i gave you your freedom. you are not the prophet. it's not up to you or any who live here to say what that prophecy means. like it or not i have chosen my mate and you have no say in it. if you press this and return with twisted souls i will not hesitate to dust you before you can get within fifty feet of either myself or my mate. do i make myself clear?" 


	54. Chapter 54

“Fine… I will not touch you or your mate.”

“you will not touch anyone else either or you will be condemned to the fate i’ve given many already.”

“I will do as you say.” He was not happy at all and his glare said otherwise to what he means. Sans released the other from his magic, turning from the idiot to return to the altar. Undyne was already making notes on the disgruntled monster, muttering to Alphys about changing a few security features for the newlyweds as an added gift to keep out such monsters.

Frisk was waiting there, waiting and wanting to punch the guys lights out. “That fucking bastard tried to ruin my...our day… sorry Lilly you know what I mean.”

“It is okay… your hormones are making your magic flare though… so be careful.” It was true her magic seemed to radiant off her skin.

“always someone who can’t take what’s given.” Sans shook his head, gently taking Frisk’s hands into his. Her skin was hot like boiling hot. His own magic flared up to gently cool her down a bit, murmuring soothingly to her.

“Sorry thank you Sans… I feel better.” Her skin chilled with his magic.

“it’s alright, one soul isn’t going to stop our future from being.”

“Exactly...Now if anyone with actual reason these four can’t be wed speak now or forever hold your peace.” The area was silent and the pastor continued. “By the power invested in me I now pronounce you husbands and wives. You may kiss your brides.” Lilly was dipped down as Papyrus kissed her lovingly as Frisk just watched in awe for a moment.

Sans pulled Frisk close before pulling her into a deep, loving kiss. Cementing his devotion to her. She kissed him back with the same love and with that they walked down the aisle to get changed for the reception that was happening in the living room. Frisk wore a t-shirt she bought last night saying “Double Occupancy” and wore pants while Lilly wore a white summer dress.

Monsters and humans alike mingled in the home, chatting, laughing, enjoying good food and some background music. Sans had changed into a navy polo and slacks while Papyrus had opted for a dark orange one and black slacks. When Sans saw his bride he chuckled softly and kissed her gently.

“Seems appropriate right?” Frisk teased taking his hand after returning the kiss.

“most appropriate.”

“I Agree. You Are Both Looking Radiant.”

“Thank you Papyrus but Frisk, I thought for sure you wear that lace dress Sarah made for you today.”

“Well… I like it and all but it is very ummm scandalous for a occasion like this. It is more for the honeymoon I think.” 

“Agreed. I ... Er... Saw The Garment When Mark Took Some Measurements For The Coat.”

“Oh Papyrus did you like what you saw I can give it to Lilly.”

He just flushed a darker hue.

“N-not Necessary, But Thank You... Sarah A-assured Me She Made Something For Lilly Too...”

“that explained your expression when you came out from that fitting.” Sans replied with a bit of a chuckle.”

“I saw the outfit it is ummm… revealing in all the right places… Sarah told me to say it like that. It covers my…. well basic stuff and that is about it.”

“Oh my… god… Papyrus are you going to be okay you look pale over there… Papyrus?!?” Indeed Papyrus was beyond flushed as he had to sit down for a moment to collect himself.

“I think Sarah overdid it a bit…”

“i think you said too much. don’t think he was prepared for that.”

“I was avoiding the details like she threw in orange edible underwear and all that too… that… might have been too much info for public… in general…” Frisk blushed for Papyrus as she didn’t even venture with that kind of stuff with Sans as she laughed nervously.

“Here I thought I would be making this night awkward with the baby t-shirt but boy Lilly… you know how to go for it. Good for you… ummm Sans you might want to check on Papyrus I think he is unconscious… or in a coma…”

“she was right about not saying anything.” 

“I am sorry Papyrus Sarah said I shouldn’t have said anything and here I… Well I didn't mean to I am just so nervous still… about tonight…” She pulled Frisk aside to talk to her. “It will be our first time… we made out and he even marked me but we never… ummm did it…” Frisk blushed even harder for the pair. No wonder they are so nervous about today.

Sans moved over to his brother, chuckling to himself as he rouses his poor brother.

“Sans I Am So Nervous… Tonight… Will Be A Lot Of Firsts…”

“Frisk tell me how do you make love with Sans?” Frisk took a deep breath and was like very uncomfortable thinking that they already had experience in it.

“Ummm… will you excuse me?” Lilly nods as Frisk grabs Sans for a brief one on one.

“Sans… they ummm… are virgins…” Frisk said trying not to grab anyone’s attention. “Is that why Papyrus locked himself in the room two months ago… Lilly got the flu so bad that week… oh…. she faked it…”  
  
“oh stars i think i got some in my socket!” He replied with a bit of laughter.

“Do you know what rice represents?”

“no.”

“It is a human tradition wishing the couple to have lots of children.”

  
  


“welp, i think we got ahead of them then.” He replies with a chuckle.

Frisk and Sans enter the room relieved to get away from the crowd and Frisk laid down in the bed exhausted. It was a long day. Sans settled on the bed next to her, that had been a long day for them both and he was more than happy to just be able to cuddle with her again.

“So how does this work? Especially with the babies…”

“i’ll show you.” He says, summoning her soul first then his own. The two little souls seem to be buzzing about as if they’re excited. The souls were so happy and content going around their mom’s soul until they sensed the other magical source and seemed questionable about what to do. The blue one shortcut to the other soul as it drew close, rubbing against it. The green one was against its mom’s soul.

“alright little ones, simmer down a bit.” He murmurs gently even as his soul sent his love to the little blue as it made contact.

“It is okay little one if you want to check out your dad’s soul go ahead.” Frisk said to the green one as it finally made its way over, cuddling against his soul as well. Frisk smiled gently as it seemed like they recognized their sire. He chuckles softly.

“okay you two, we can snuggle in a bit.” He moved his hands, gently separating the souls from his before cupping his hands around his soul and hers, it wouldn’t cut the souls off from Frisk but would keep them simply on the sidelines. Like they were bystanders watching a play about to happen.

“Well… I never thought I would have this in front of my kids… but hopefully they won’t remember.”

“we can always explain it later if they do.” He replies with a smile and his soul drifts to hers. The moment their souls make contact. Their minds are flooded with experiences, seeing things from each other’s lives, the world around them disappearing as their mind’s eye showed them the life of the other, any memory the other had no matter how obscure or faint.

Frisk’s backstory was a simple one but it started with being at home as a little girl and her parents always working long hours being healers. It was an uncommon practice but it is still important. They were so proud when they found out that she can use magic herself. A memory of where her parents became more involved in politics trying to release monsters. The more teachings she went through the point where she is spending 16 hours between school and extra time learning healing skills. The exhaustion she gone through but her parents pushing her to be better. The hospital that they bought to take care of others for any amount of money or none. The day when she found out the news that her parents died. The heartbreak of having to bury them herself as she inherited the hospital. She closing the said hospital. The training to become a guard to the mine because she no longer wanting to be a healer and seen the torture that monsters went through and choosing to do something about it. Starting SAM, meeting Henry, falling in love with Henry. Fixing the hospital and putting up the barrier that almost kills her. The months of recovery from that and attempt after attempt to do it correctly only to fail over and over again. The nights where she just cried thinking that she failed her parents and one day deciding to take a group to break into one of the mines. How scared she was and nervous and yet she understood Gaster. She got to meet Sans for a moment and let him go to her place. The memories of all the sick individuals she met the pride she can hear in Gaster’s voice about Sans and Papyrus the suffering she went through when she heard Henry died. The blame she felt for herself when Sans went on to the killing spree. The feelings she developed over time for Sans and eventually something more. Making her kill him and hurting her so deeply that the next timeline when they shared the next kiss it was a deeper loving one. The relationship that developed afterwards the highs and lows. The moments that she feared Sans would revert back to the other self. Even the newer memories were there getting away, the fear of dying and leaving Sans alone ,trying new ways to make love, election going right, finding out about her new home, finding out they were pregnant up to getting married and this moment.

Sans had hazy memories of a skeleton whose features he couldn’t clearly see or recall, followed by memories of sharing magic with her; the first clear memory was of holding his new infant brother, swathed in the cleanest blanket they had, which wasn’t really all that clean as it was stained from age and use. Vague memories of watching his brother grow, then a very sharp memory of being tethered to a chair as several guards advanced with various needles, though what followed was mostly hazy except for the feeling of intense pain, fear and cries that had fallen on deaf ears. A memory to follow was of him standing in front of his father who told him the prophecy and his role in it; his tearful rebellion, but the memory that followed next with some guards trying to pick on his brother led to him interfering only to face a worse punishment for it. A memory that seemed to reoccur over and over for a while through his life. He had taken the brunt of blows to protect his younger sibling without hesitation and an intense hatred for the humans burned in his soul. He’d spent a lot of time being healed by Gaster for his rebellious spirit until the two were adults and Papyrus could fend for himself, though there had still been occasions where, though his brother hadn’t been aware of it, Sans had deflected punishments from his brother. The memories after that diverted to the first timeline, his meeting Frisk, Lilly, Henry, Courtney and a few others. The “respect” he’d had by then which was more devote sympathy than actual respect; the events that had led to Henry’s death the first time followed by the countless deaths, his staying in an abandoned home before facing her in that first timeline with the black hoodie he’d found tossed in a trash bin during his decimation of Ebbot City. Countless faces. Followed by him arriving for their two confrontations before the reset that had led up to this moment now and the change that had come from who he had been at that point of time and the day and night difference between the timelines. He had become who he was now, genuinely kind and gentle whereas before it had been a disheartened act that had been practiced over and over... he had been detached the first time they had met.

“Wow… that is intense….You really had it so rough…” Frisk said finding herself crying the memories seemed so intense like she was right there with him. She wanted to comfort the little Sans so much. The moment reality hit again her arms wrapped around Sans holding him close.

  
  


5 months later…

Frisk is lounging around the house her belly about to burst at any minute it felt like. She was on bed rest for about a month and it was a long month. She was bored out of her gourd. Gaster told her to stay in bed and even though she complained she stayed there and maybe it was a good thing because Lilly went back to work at the “old house” where [#ACT](https://www.deviantart.com/tag/act) and MERCY members seemed to come together and well Frisk didn’t need that kind of stress. She was feeling particularly uncomfortable that day as she couldn’t lay still.  
  


“... They are … really starting to hurt…” The souls seemed to settle down on their powers quite a bit after the soul bond happened. It was like they finally listened to their father in some form or another. The kicking though… dear god ...it hurt so bad. Frisk whimpered as she could feel a warm sensation soak the bed. 

“Fuck….” The pain shoot through her body as the babies were ready to come. The pain was beyond words and what is worst Sans has been taking her place in all the meetings. Since the dawning of time has meeting of legislation ever been high entertainment. In fact Frisk was bored at most of the meetings herself but with the world constantly monitoring them.

Sans was there in an instant, leaving several monsters he’d been talking too rather confused as to what the rush was.

“hey sweetheart.” He’d also had his phone out to text Alphys who was to assist. Sending the code green to her. In the meantime he needed to keep her calm.

“Hey…” She was breathing hard and sweat was on her brow.

“al’s on her way with the meds.” He murmured as he took one of her hands, he summoned a towel from his phone and gently wiped away the beads of sweat.

“Good… good…Any chance you want to switch places?”

“wish that were probable sweetheart.

Alphys was there in another few minutes and handed her a lollipop to suck on that would dull the pain for as long as the sucker lasted.

“H-here.”

“Ummm…. thanks doc… I didn’t think I get a shot todaaaaayyy owie owie.” Frisk said after a moment. She squeezed Sans hand until the pain resided.

“It’s the f-form of medicine, s-start sucking on it to d-dull the pain. It’s m-magic based of course.” Frisk took the sucker and shoved it in her mouth sucking on it as fast as she can. Frisk breathing seemed to calm down quite a bit as she looked at Sans with a little bit of fear.

“Sans… if something should happen... please take care of them…”

“hey, none of that, you’re going to be fine. you’re in good hands.” He croons gently.

“Okay… What do I do doc? Alphys?”

“K-keep up your b-breathing exercises and I’ll t-tell you when to p-push.”

“O-okay... Sans… are we ready? I mean… oh god… I am so scared.” Frisk started her breathing exercises and kept sucking on the sucker. Her breathing following the exercise until she got kicked in the stomach at which even with the sucker it still hurt a little.

“H-how did you know? I mean hhhhooowww did you know I went into labor…. fuck… Alphys ....”

“S-sans sent me a text.” Sans nodded, nuzzling against her and murmuring soothing reassurances to her.

“How did you know Sans?” She tried to steady her breathing as she held his hand.

“the soul bond.” He replies, purring softly to reassure her that things were okay, his thumb gently stroking over her first finger as he held her hand.

“I-I am so scared… I never been this scared before…”

“Y-you’re doing w-well! Nothing to be s-scared about!” Alphys says as she fusses a little,

“D-dilation is g-good, s-soon we’ll b-begin.”

“Oh... o-okay… say the word Sans and I can reset in a heartbeat.” Frisk was afraid of the possibility being a terrible parent.

“K-keep up your b-breathing to h-help focus.” Alphys says while Sans gently placed a kiss on her forehead.

“everything is going to be alright sweetheart, relax... breathe.” She did as he told her as her breathing eased to follow the exercise that she been practicing.

“O-okay Frisk i n-need you to p-push.” Frisk pushed as hard as possible, leaning up a little as she did. She had to relax a moment to see where they were at. Though that wasn’t really possible with the maternity shirt in the way really.

“I s-see a head... o-one more p-push....” She nodded as she pushed hard once more screaming in pain as she finally leaned back.

Seconds later a wail filled the air and Alphys lifted a small, human looking child wailing out into the injustice of the cold air.

“I-it’s a boy.” She wrapped the newborn in a towel to keep him warm even as she used it to gently clean him off. “K-keep breathing and p-pushing.” Frisk pushed just as hard feeling exhausted but she was determined to make sure the babies came in this world okay. Alphys continued to clean off the child.

“I s-see the second head! O-one more push Frisk!” Frisk moaned loudly as sweat poured from her as she leaned forward to push the baby out.

A second wail filled the air and the first child was handed off to his father as a small infant was wrapped up in a pink blanket.

“It’s a g-girl.” The little girl looked a bit like her father, her infant magic though giving her a sort of “body” identifying her as female. Frisk cried tears of joy knowing they were okay, not really having gotten the chance to look at them yet as she breathed hard. Trying to catch her breath.

Alphys gently cleaned off the second child. Sans held his son in one arm, beaming at Frisk even as he looked at his fussy child with pride.

“you did so well, i love you.” He murmured, purring softly as he kissed her gently before kissing the forehead of their newborn son.

“He… is … so beautiful…”

“just like his mother.” Alphys soon handed over the squalling baby girl to Frisk even as she set about cleaning up the instruments.

“Hello little one… I am your mommy…” Frisk traced her finger across the baby’s face taking in all the little features.

The fussy children began to settle down as they dropped off to sleep. Being born was hard work.

“Sans have you thought of names… I want to name the boy Peter after my dad…” Frisk says looking at the little boy.

“that sounds wonderful. i can hear the font of our little girl.... Calibri Sans, we can call her Callie for short.”

“That is a beautiful name Sans… Oh I can’t wait to show them off they are so beautiful…”

“yes they are. you should rest first. regain your strength.” He murmurs. “i’ll keep an eye on our children.”


	55. Chapter 55

“I am halfway gone hun… have fun.” Frisk’s eyes were already shut when she finished that sentence.

Holding his two sleeping children, Sans purred softly. He was so happy his soul shone dimly through the material of his shirt. Alphys left the new parents and went to spread the news of the birth of the children to their family. She had been staying at the house temporarily in a guest room when Frisk had gotten to the point where the babies could be born any day.

Lilly rushed in with Papyrus. “Oh my GOD!!” Lilly exclaimed.

“shhhh.” Sans says gently. The one baby started to fuss from the noise and made faces.

“hey, it’s okay Calibri.” He croons gently, rocking her softly with her brother to lull her back to sleep before she can get too cranky and wake her brother and mother.

“Hey Sans! Congrats.” Papyrus came up to look at the babies with Lilly.

“thanks. the girl is Calibri sans and the boy is Peter Papyrus.” He replies with a smile.

“You Named The Middle Name After Me?” He was touched.

“frisk did, i named the girl in our usual fashion since she is more like us and i could hear her font with her first cries. she is also the younger of the two. and the more mischievous.”

“They are so cute… I call dibs on babysitting…”

“of course, you two are the godparents after all.”

“Papyrus and I will need the practice for ourselves…” Papyrus flushed a little, but nodded in agreement that it would be good practice.

“Do you want me to tell them or are you?” Lilly looked at Papyrus as she found out the other day about her own pregnancy but she didn’t want to stress out Frisk more so she didn’t say anything.

Sans smiled a little.

“i can sense the new magic, congratulations you two. though you’ll have to tell frisk when she wakes up.”

“Poor Frisk… She looks exhausted… how did it go?” Lilly asked as she looked over at Frisk.

“mmm, it is tiring giving birth and being born, but this is worth it. and everything that comes after.”

“I Think We Will Hear A Different Tune In A Month.” Papyrus teased.

“don’t forget i helped raise you paps.”

“Yeah did you see how he turned out?” Lilly teased laughing a little while Papyrus made an aggravated voice to that.

“mmm, maybe that’s why i’m not too afraid of my skills as a parent, even if i had dad to help with the more difficult stuff.”

“Sans, You Are A Great Father I Know…”

“yeah, you’d know if anyone did. come back in a few hours and frisk should be awake.”

Frisk slept soundly for several hours as she completely recovered Gaster showed up with the rest of the gang she couldn’t curtsey so she bowed slightly to him.

Sans let her hold the children as he’d been holding them while she’d slept. The infants slept through the whole thing mostly.

“Hello little ones… mommy loves you… she does... Peter and Callie.”

“Such lovely children.” Toriel coos gently as she visits on behalf of herself and her husband who was in a meeting, Asriel is there too, but he’s mostly silent; it’s hard to say if it’s out of respect or disinterest though.

“Hey thank you for visiting it wasn’t necessary… come here Asriel you can see the babies they won’t bite I swear.”

Asriel walks over, sniffing a little curiously at the newborns who begin to stir, their eyes don’t open, but they move around a little. Frisk introduces the babies.

“This is Callie and this one is Peter. They are hybrids which means they have monster and human in them… they will need friends like you in the future Asriel. I hope you will be there friend.”

“Hmmm, well I’ll do my best.” The young teenage prince seemed a little uncertain as he looked at the infants she was holding.

“I know you you will do a fine job… thank you Prince Asriel.” Frisk smiled at him as Peter started to fuss and the other chimed in. As Frisk blushed as it was feeding time.

“Ah, we’ll leave you to give them their first meals.” Toriel escorted everyone out under no uncertain terms. Only Sans was left alone and he was relaxing in a chair nearby, but there was no doubt to any monster there that he was a very proud and protective parent as they could smell it on him.

”Okay guys this is my first time… so hopefully you guys will latch on quickly…” Frisk felt nervous as she introduced the infants to her breast one by one.

The two latched on as if they knew what to do, suckling gently; though Calibri had teeth they were as soft as velvet.

“Thank god we didn’t have triplets Sans.” Frisked teased.

“that would be an issue... but i think we’d have figured it out.” Sans says with a bit of a chuckle.

“You volunteering your breasts for the cause Sans?”

“funny, don’t think that would work. not without the child being purely monster anyway.”

“Callie might be able…” Frisk teased laughing as she rubbed their backs respectively as she loved the bonding time with her children.

“i imagine with as much as she looks like me, she might very well be feeding more on magic than milk at this point... in which case, that is very possible.” He replies, looking at his children, off in thought. Calibri finished first and went right back to sleep. Before they went to sleep Frisk made sure to rub their stomachs and used magic to make sure their digestions worked properly by helping it a little. Calibri let out a tiny burp before settling into deep sleep.

“That is okay… they are perfect just the way they are… well she is your daughter.” Frisk kissed their heads.

“that they are.” He chuckles a little. “she does seem to take more after me, but we’ll see how long that lasts.”

“Oh you think they will turn out like Papyrus?” Frisk smiled at him.

“heh, no, but i was thinking that Calibri might be a bit more like you when she grows older.”

“Oh oh better hide all the skeleton boys then she will be a looker.” Frisk chuckles a little.

“i got plenty of blasters for that.” Sans jokes. He was pretty sure that, for the most part, monsters knowing who he was would keep his children safe. It was the humans that would be the issue as the children grew.

A month has passed and Frisk insisted taking the babies to the base. She was so proud of them even though she noticed some naughty behavior. Sans had insisted on going with her, not because he didn’t trust those at the base so much as instinct and foreknowledge they’d been infiltrated before.

Frisk was so excited to show the kids off they were in their cart being wheeled in and everyone seemed so happy.

One of the first to greet them was Courtney with her mate and little one. Her little pup wagging his little tail as she held him.

“Hi Courtney oh he is so cute. He is looking just like his dad.” Frisk cooed over the baby.

The little pup gave a happy whimper and tried to lick her nose. Frisk caressed the pups face as he nipped her again like the first time, but it was a gentle bite though obviously not meant to hurt. It was out of play.

“Well old habits are hard to break.”

“There is that for sure.” Courtney agrees as the pup licks her fingers, he looked like his dad alright but he had his mother’s eyes.

“He is beautiful Courtney congrats you two.”

“Thank you, Yours are just adorable. I’m so glad I got to see them!”

“Well Callie tends to ummm disappear when she wants to and Peter well he calms her down when she cries too much.”

“yeah, just as well the two are kinda tired at the moment. almost nap time.” The two infants were snuggled in their carrier, moving a bit but not really all that interested though they opened their eyes to look around. Calibri had white eye lights like her father while Peter’s eyes were a stormy blue.

Frisk was just enjoying the day when she could hear protesters outside the barrier again. Ever since MERCY and [#ACT](https://www.deviantart.com/tag/act) merged it has been constant.

Several volunteers went to the barrier, trying to shoo the protesters away; stating that if they didn’t leave the cops would be called because they were trespassing on private property. Bombs were left in certain places around the barrier going off all at the same time. Not that they did anything other than make a few holes in the ground. It was just a distraction as others went outside and Frisk took the kids inward into the house. It was clear something was happening.

Sans followed her. Keeping close to his mate and children. Magic crackling along his fingertips. His family came first. Anyone who got too close whom he couldn’t tell was clean wasn’t in for a good response from him...

“Sans we need to get to Courtney and get her and all the kids out of here.” A couple more blasts came but from underneath as smoke of some sort seemed to come up.

Sans wrapped his arms around her and their children teleported them instantly back to the house.

“stay here, i’ll go back and help.”

“Save the children… please…”

He nods and was gone. The fires were put out fortunately but there was substantial damage to the place. Sans made sure the children were safe with their parents and gathered all the volunteers into the courtyard.

“It’s apparent that this place isn’t safe entirely on its own anymore. From now on, any and every volunteer who comes here - no matter who suggest they join - must go through me first before they’re allowed anywhere near here.”

  
  
  


The elder monster was waiting with several monsters outside of their house as he gave the badge to one of the cheetah monsters running in and pushing anyone in their way.

Papyrus and Gaster were home, however and were not pleased at the intruders. Gaster least of all. The cheetah monster was quick and fast with a goal in mind.

Fast as the cheetah was though, Gaster was more experienced in battle and kept the thing at bay while Papyrus dealt with the others.

Several more monsters ran inside and the elder monster walked by and grabbed the children as Frisk was struggling against the other monsters as he walked away.

Gaster got one glimpse of the elder monster.... The elder was dusted on sight and several others were dusted as well. Frisk dives to catch Peter and her daughter teleported in her arms. None of the monsters that dared come close to Frisk or the children were given any sort of mercy. Papyrus was less brutal with his foes, trying to talk them out of it even as he kept them away from Frisk and the children with his many bones.

“Oh god… that guy… he was from the wedding…” Frisk clutched her soul as she tried to call out to Sans through there bond.

*Yes. That was why I dusted him. He was warned and did not heed it. Such fools.

Sans answered the call milliseconds later, appearing at her side.

“Sans… it was that guy… he tried to… he tried to.” Sans wrapped his arms around his mate and glared at the remaining monsters, it was clear that they had two choices now... they could run or they would be dusted. They left and Frisk tried to stop shaking as she put the children back into the stroller.

Sans nuzzled against her before looking at Gaster.

“time to alter the barrier here.”

*Agreed. It will be different.

“How?”

*By adding magic to it, changing its code and thus allowing only key signatures into this place now.”

Gaster moved over to the two and held a hand to Sans who put a hand to his, Sans’ hand glowed as Gaster’s did, Frisk’s magic seemed to join in as well as that of the infants, Papyrus moved over to join the group and his magic joined in. They could add Lilly’s later as she was sleeping currently. In a small burst of fireworks, the magic seemed to spread out and flow into the barrier that surrounded the house in a sphere rather than just a normal barrier.

*That should do it. No one is permitted here now without our permission.

“I can’t believe that old man did it… or tried to at least…” Frisk looked at her babies as she caressed their faces.

“i can. the old fool was willing to try and separate us, that would be more than enough cause for something like this.” He seemed to scowl at the notion.

“I would rather turn back time again than let that happen…” Frisk said sternly.

“agreed.”

*That is why I gave him no mercy, or one of the reasons. He was warned, told what not to do and he did not listen. His dust will be tossed to the winds rather than given to his kin, an ultimate dishonor.

“What is going on guys?... Oh lord there is a lot of dust…” Lilly just woke from her nap.

“Long Story Short, We Had Invaders. Come Here Dear, I’ll Add Your Magic To The Barrier.”

“Okay… sorry I was so tired and I just went for a small nap… I didn’t even hear them…”

“it’s fine, we understand. you’re in no shape to fight anyway. you’re carryin’ precious cargo there.”

“I wouldn’t want you to see those guys anyway they were trying to kidnap our babies… they might have tried to kidnapped you Lilly.”

“If They Are Smart They Will Not Try It Again.”

“if they’re stupid, they’ll be dust.” Lilly went up to Papyrus her magic was fairly weak from the baby but she let him do the magic. It was still more than enough though to add her signature and that of the child she carried in her.

“Oh Lilly are you going to show off your baby today? I love seeing your little soul child.” Frisk coos. Lilly blushed as she heard it.

“it is a very cute thing to see.” Sans put in.


	56. Chapter 56

“Okay okay… Papyrus would you like to see our baby today?” He nods, he was no less protective than his brother, even if he was less inclined to dust any threat. Had they gone for his mate though, Sans had no illusions his brother wouldn’t kill to keep her safe.

“Come on you two let’s go to the kitchen and see your cousin huh?” Lilly giggled as they all head for the kitchen to all have a seat. Frisk handed Peter to Gaster to hold. He became such a softie when it came to the grand children. Frisk held Callie until she shortcut into Sans hands. Frisk sighed getting used to this.

Gaster smiled softly at his grandson who yawned and stared up with cute innocence at his grandfather. Sans of course caught his child with practiced ease.

“still a little mischief maker ain’t ya?” The little girl made a face at her dad like “so”.

“that’s a cute face. you’re too adorable for your own good kiddo.”

“I see she got you wrapped around her little finger.” Frisk teased as she went up to Lilly helping her soul out as she kept talking.

“they both do, cuz i love ‘em, but she isn’t going to get away with everything.” The little girl yawned big as she nuzzled into Sans falling to sleep.

“Oh really…” Frisk said looking at him becoming soft around her.

“can’t have her spoiled, or getting into actual trouble.”

“Nope and you will do fine but times like this… your soul does seem quite bright…” Lilly’s soul shown with a little soul running around.

Sans smiled a little before turning his attention to Lilly, looking at the tiny soul that was running around the yellow.

“look out, ya got a lively one there.” Sans joked a little.

“They are both energetic it makes sense that their baby never stops moving either.” Frisk teased as well.

“guess not.”

“Very Funny.”

“What color of soul is it? It doesn’t stop for me to get a good look it looks like two colors there.”

Papyrus put his hand over next to Lilly’s soul to distract the little soul long enough so it would pause and Frisk could see.

“It is a orange and yellow soul?” Frisk said seeing almost a blend of the two which kinda makes sense in a way.

“not too uncommon, especially with these two; i expected that was more likely since their soul traits are very closely linked.”

“So the child will be justice and… What again?”

“bravery. paps has bravery and kindness in his soul. he and i are both dual souls.”

“Your child will be a cop it sounds like… “

“Or Something Like It.”

“Maybe it can be a lawyer or a royal guard like you wanted to be Papyrus.” Lilly commented squeezing his hand. Papyrus nods with a smile.

“You wanted to be a royal guard Papyrus?”

“I Did! Though I Found I Have More Skill For Cooking. So I Am Working To Become A Chef.”

“Well bravery and justice doesn’t mean a life of criminal justice it could be when the time comes doing the right thing.”

“too true, just means they might be more inclined to it; we’ll just have to see what the choice is when the time comes.” Peter used his green magic on Gaster sending a light green glow. His magic was getting a little stronger and it last longer than it use to.

“Peter… he is getting good with his magic… so is Callie.” Callie started to make a little noise as if she wanted attention from Sans pulling on his shirt gently. He glanced over at his daughter. The baby’s eyes turned a light blue looking into Sans eye lights mimicking his magic cooing at him.

“I think she is saying Daddy can you love me up?” Frisk teased as she picked up Peter to do the same with her son. At this stage they need all the love in the world. In the future they won’t spoil them like some parents do. “Sans loving them and cuddling them at this stage is a good thing… it is when they are three and four and you allow them to get away with everything is when you have to put your foot down. This is our time to enjoy them… before they can speak.” Frisk loved her daughter and son with all her might.

He chuckles a little.

“i think you’re right.” He gently smiled at her as his own eye lights flickered back at her, a soft pink color. The baby giggled as she mimicked the eye color back.

“heh, that’s how you say i love you.” He says gently. Frisk glanced over and smiled at the pair as Lilly and Papyrus were admiring their own child this to Frisk was perfect… it was paradise to her. A little slice of heaven.

“Gaster did you ever look into my parents file you said you were going to look at.” Frisk asked making faces at her son.

*I have, yes, the initial report named it an accident, but I suspect there was more to that. When I found the vehicle of your parents, I noticed that there were some strange things. Including several wires that had been cut too cleanly.

Frisk handed Papyrus Peter to give Gaster her full attention.

Papyrus seemed uncertain as he held his nephew correctly, if unsure what to actually do with the child. Peter used his green comfort magic on Papyrus nuzzling into him. Papyrus blinked in surprise at this, as he recognized the feel of magic and beamed at the young child. Peter’s light green magic flowed for a bit until the baby fell asleep in Papyrus’ arms.

“Wow… Papyrus you are going to make a great father.” Lilly commented noticing how adept he came with Peter and how quickly the child fell asleep in his arms.

“Why don’t we go to the living room? I don’t want to ruin this moment for everyone.” Frisk suggested to Gaster as she stood up and placed her hand on Sans shoulder as she looked down at their daughter. Papyrus flushed a little.

Sans nodded a little at Frisk, he trusted her to be safe with his father while he looked after their daughter. Frisk kissed the top of his skull and smiled at Callie. Calibri giggles at her mother, waving a little fist. Frisk waved back.

“I love you so much Callie… Mommy will be right back okay?” Frisk coos at her daughter before leaving to the living room. “If they get hungry there's some milk and magic in the refrigerator. They are already bottled… you’re welcome.” Papyrus looked over at Sans then at Lilly as if to almost say ‘bottled what?’ without actually speaking. Frisk sat in the living room giving Gaster her full attention about her parent’s case.

“Were they murdered than? By whom and why?” Frisk asked Gaster. This wasn’t such a hard pill to swallow especially since she had her suspicions but with the elections and it made her wonder for sure.

*That is harder to know, there are several suspects, particularly groups of humans who were against monsters. I could try a divination, but that is shaky magic at best even for the most powerful monster currently alive.

“To contact the dead?”

* No, not that kind of divination... more like to see into the past to try and see what actually occurred.

“Gaster what if you can tap into my soul magic… you know my soul has the power to go back into time.”

* While that might boost the likelihood of getting an answer, we might still not get the answer we are after... this sort of magic is fickle even under the control of a soul who has mastered it.

“That is true… so now what?”

* As far as I know... the last souls to have mastered such magic were massacred by humans.

“Basically you are saying I will never know…”

* I’m afraid the full details may not be recovered, but that is the only course of action I can think of that may offer some insight.

“I wish I knew who did it… so my parents can know peace.”

* I do not think you knowing would affect such, even if you did know, there is a chance the humans in question could already have passed from this world.

“That is true… as well… I just miss them like days like this when we are gathered together cherishing our children.”

“i kinda figured actually, my brother is just that sort.” He murmurs. “i wouldn’t answer her question though, let them figure that one out.”

“Oh thank god because no offense… I really don’t want to do the sex talk until we do it with our kids. Even then it doesn’t sound that appealing. The first dance is coming up soon… you don’t mind this outfit right?”

“let’s just get downstairs with everyone else, no i don’t mind your outfit sweetheart. It’s very fitting and cute.” He kissed her cheek and put an arm around her as they walked out.

“Frisk you are back can you…” Lilly began with Sans right there.

“Lilly.” Sans interrupted gently. “i know you’re good friends an all, but there are some things you should only discuss with your mate.”

“Yeah… I know I am just nervous…” Frisk hugged her to calm her nerves.

“so talk to him. knowing him, he’s just as nervous.”

“Or more so… there is a lot more on the monsters side than our side.” Papyrus flushed a little but he seemed to have recovered. Lilly walked over and whispered into Papyrus ear canal and he nodded blushing harder than ever as the couple seem to disappear upstairs.

“i have a feeling we won’t see them for a little while.”

“Yeah… I was thinking after the wedding but whatever.”

“eh, no one is going to care too much. let’s go see to our guests and keep ‘em busy eh?”

“Ooohh I want to dance with your dad. I think he would be fun to dance with.” She kidded.

“i heard he was light on his feet, but it’s been a while since i’ve seen pops actually dance.”

“Well watch me get him to dance…. I will dance with you in a moment love.” Frisk ran up to Gaster curtsying as always it is their thing.

“Gaster do you know why I curtsy to you alone?” Frisk looked at him lovingly.

* I had figured it was a habit, is there another reason?

“At first I thought it was what I had to do… but as I got to know you it was out of the deep respect I have for you. I may not have my parents but I see the good in you like you seen in me. The love that you have shown me and kindness it is beyond anything I can ever imagine. For that I will always curtsy to you to say my thanks. Will you do me the honor of dancing with me Gaster?” Frisk offered her hand out to Gaster for him to take.

* It would be my honor.

He replies with a smile, taking her hand.She took his hand as the crowd seemed to give them space as she let him lead her in the dance. It was a slow dance and she rocked slowly back and forth swaying to the music playing.

“Thank you Gaster, I owe you so much… For the love of my life, the advice you given me, the protection you given to us, hope and so much more … all of it is because of you. Thank you.” Frisk said closing the gap kissing his cheek hugging him while just swaying with him. As the song came to the end she broke the dance and curtsied to him before heading back to Sans taking his hand. Then there was the unending clinks of glasses Frisk and Sans shared dozens of kisses until even Frisk was like.

“I love him to death but I will save those kisses for later thank you very much.” Frisk kissed his cheek. The party was wrapping up as the last dance of the night was for Sans and Frisk and for Lilly and Papyrus. The other couple was not seen all night but Frisk and Sans went to the dance floor. They did a slow dance together. Frisk whispered into Sans ear canal.

“Did you have fun Sans? I had such a great night… and the festivities are not even over yet.” Frisk kissed the side of his face.

“this was worth waiting for.” He replies with a smile.

“It truly was… some days were a trial but man oh man I am glad went the distance. To be without you… and the babies.. I would be nothing. I mean it too.” Her hand took his hand and placed it on top of her own soul. “All of this belongs to you. Let’s go to our own personal party huh?”

“i agree, but also i wouldn’t be anything without you either.” Frisk took his hand and made an announcement to the crowd.

“Sans and I are going to call it a night…. Thank you everyone here you made our relationship the way it is in your own way. I know in a couple of months from now we will have two new additions for you all to meet. I can’t wait so … Wish us luck.” The crowd cheered and poppers went off with rice being thrown at them. Frisk winced at all the items being tossed their way shielding her face with her hands laughing. Sans laughed as well, trying to bat away the rice as he helped his new bride up the stairs.

“My hero…” Frisk teased and laughed.

  
  
  


* I understand, I wish my mate could have seen her children grow into the fine monsters they have... and to find equally fine mates for themselves.

“Thank you for such kind words Gaster.”

* I believe she would have liked to have met you, even though we cannot be with them, they are still with us as long as we remember them.

“That is true… I can hear them in a way… it is weird… like a whisper from my past… sometimes I hear a joke and my thoughts go to them… it is a nice feeling but …” Frisk could feel tears filling her eyes hoping Sans couldn’t feel this so that he wouldn’t worry.

He only nods, understanding too well; he put a hand on hers.

* They are missed because we love them, as long as we love and remember them, remembering the time we spent with them and the times we shared... they will never be apart from us. In our tradition, we cover the things they cherish most in life with their dust when it is their time.... Or in the case of monsters like myself... when they have nothing but family that they cherished in life, their remains are kept in a keepsake.

”You have her remains still?”

* A part, yes. A part is with Sans and the other with Papyrus. We were her greatest treasures in life... just as she was ours at the time.

“I am sorry I never met that woman she sounds lovely.”

* Sometimes you remind me of her, she was a very kind soul who enjoyed a good joke every once in a while. My soul won’t mend from her loss, but for my boys.... I lived on. Now, thanks to you, I also have grandchildren to live for.

“May I tell you a secret Sans and I… plan on having four more kids.” Frisk told the grand scheme of things to Gaster with a smirk.

* Is that right? Well, I will be sure to be around for them all.

“You better be we are going for all the soul colors.” Frisk teased. “Although the kids are already testing our patience already so… we will play it by ear.”

He chuckled a little.

* Children will do that.

“I love them so much… days like today scare me though… I know you can’t plan the stuff that happens but still…I think in a few short years they will go to school.”

* I think more precaution is in order until such factions are either snuffed out or disappear. In terms of schooling, many might object but for their safety I suggest they learn from Peppermint Cinnabun, she has taught several of our youth.”

“That is a fine idea… I hope by then things get better.”

* As do I.

Five years goes by quickly as days turn to weeks and weeks turn to months. Papyrus and Lilly had a little boy themselves it looked like Papyrus a lot of ways his name is insert name here

Frisk was nervous because in 3 months school was about to start and with all the new regulations that Sans and her helped to put up to make sure their kids would be okay it still kept her on her toes. The country allowed monsters to be citizens and Ebott is a well known sanctuary city. Frisk called for her kids.

“Callie… Peter come downstairs I want to practice one more time how we act to our teachers.

The two children hurried down the stairs.

“Callie… did you use your magic on Peter again?” Noticing blue streaks of color of magic through his hair.

“No mama. We were practicing up stairs.”

“Practicing what?” Frisk asked curiously.

“item placement.” Sans replies from the top of the stairs, leaning against the railing with a smile.

“Okay… so why does Peter have blue magic in his hair did you dye it?”

“i didn’t dye it... Calibri dropped her item on him. it was a pillow.”

“Oh… Peter are you okay?” Frisk giggled a little.

“I’m fine mama.” Frisk went down to their height and pulled them both in for a hug.

“I am glad you both are doing good. I am sorry I am just nervous about school for you two.” Frisk nuzzled into the pair.They giggled and hugged her; the twins adored their parents equally, though it was still a little obvious sometimes that Peter was a mama’s boy and Calibri preferred to be with her father.

“Callie I noticed you gotten so much better at controlling your magic. You don’t spark as much.”


	57. Chapter 57

The little girl nods, her magic was a bit of a wild card that Sans had often had to curb when she was an infant or risked that she’d accidentally shock someone with it like if she’d been an electric appliance.

“And you Peter haven’t put anyone to sleep for a good couple of months when you get frustrated which is ahhhh…” Frisk yawned as Peter’s hand was on her arm letting his magic flow through her. The children giggle.

“yeah... still working on that. peter you leave your mom be okay?”

“Daaaaddd…. I want to just play..”

“don’t dad me. you control that magic.” He let got of Frisk as she collapsed to the ground asleep.

“Oops...mom… ummm mom…” Sans sighed, this wasn’t the first time.

“Oh you in trouble now.”

“go play in your room you two, i’ll see to your mother.” They ran upstairs with teasing back and forth.

“and no magic from either of you.”

“Aww…” Both of them said in unison. It was an adorable thing to an outsider, to Sans, it was just another day. He went downstairs and picked up his wife, setting her on the couch; she probably wasn’t going to be too happy when she woke up again. In a couple of minutes Frisk woke to look into Sans eye lights.

“you okay?”

“Yeah… did you catch the car who hit me?” Frisk rubbed the back of her head a little where it hit the ground.

“yeah, plate started with a p and ended in an r.” He replied with a hint of humor.

“Again?!?” Frisk still giggled but damn he got her good.

“yup. still working on that control.”

“I thought we had to be old before they pranked us.”

“he didn’t do it on purpose.”

“I know… I just fear someone else might think he is… like his teachers. When in reality he is trying to calm them down or trying to help them in his way.”

“DAD CALLIE WENT ON THE ROOF AGAIN… SHE SAYS SHE IS SCARED TO SHORTCUT BACK…” Peter screamed down.

Sans sighs.

“i told them no magic.... i’ll be right back.” He teleported to the roof.

“O… okay..” Frisk said noticing her mate was already gone.

“Callie!” She was crying holding the little kitten in her hands.

“I heard the kitty... and I wanted to save it.”

He sighed when he saw the kitten.

“what did i say about using magic?”

“Not to… but I didn’t know how to get to the kitty I am sorry…”

“you should have called to us to help you. you can’t keep trying to do things on your own until you have control.” He settled on the edge of the roof next to her.

“I am sorry… I… wanted to be like you… brave and strong.” The little kitten meowing cuddling against her.

“wait until you have control to start playing hero okay kiddo? you’ll give your mom and me less soul attacks that way.”

“Okay dad… I was afraid of shortcutting back with the kitten I didn’t know if I could without hurting it or not… and I got scared and … well…” Her one free hand rubbed her sockets drying her tears as the other was playing with the kitten. “I wanted to return the kitten with its family… .” He put an arm around her.

“i understand. let’s get the kitten back down.” He teleported them both to the ground. Callie could hear the other kittens nearby and placed the kitten down to see it run off to join the others. Callie smiled and ran back into her dad’s arms hugging him excitedly around his neck. He gently scooped her up and carried her back inside.

“Dad did you see that?! Did ya? Thanks dad your the best!” The little girl nuzzled her face into his shoulder hugging him tight.

“yeah, i saw it. c’mon let’s get you your snack for the day.”

“Okay… I am sorry about using my powers… thank you for helping me…”

“i know ya are. you’re welcome. i’ll always be here to help ya if you need it k?”

“I know…. Can I have a strawberry toast?”

“sure.”

“Is everything going okay over there?” Frisk asked from the couch.

“yeah, just a little scare while trying to play hero.”

“Hmm…. like daughter like father?” Frisk teased a little.

“someday maybe.” He replies, kissing his daughter’s cheek. Peter peeked around the corner to look at the affection he gave to his sister and ran up jumping trying to get the same affection Sans lifted him up with his magic so he could scoop the boy up in his other arm and give him a kiss too. Frisk came into the living room to see him holding the children.

“Oh… here I am without anyone to love. I am jealous they get all the kisses.” Frisk teased.

“well, that ain’t right. c’mon we gotta give your mum kisses too.” He carried them over to her. They stretched from Sans arm and put kisses all over Frisk’s face as she giggled as she kissed them back doing a group hug. Sans manages to sneak in a kiss of his own between the kids.

“You are being outnumbered Sans… Are you guys ready for school? Your daddy and I need naps you guys refuse to take.” Peter giggled while being poked by his sister.

“soon enough, let’s get the daily snack first then maybe a nap.”

“I don’t want a nap….” Peter complained.

“At least mom and dad will take one….”

“one of us will anyway. what do you want for you snack buddy?” He asked as he carried the two to the kitchen.

“Round thingy.” Frisk has been trying to get him to say grapes.

“It is called a grape… it is not a round thingy.”

“your mom’s right... it’s a round fruit, not a thingy.”

“Round fruit?” Peter said questioningly.

“sorta.” He takes them to the dining room and sets them in their high chairs.

“I will get the snacks what does Callie want?”

“strawberry toast.”

“Did she say strawberry without sounding it out?” Frisk was surprised.

“she did.”Frisk went up to her daughter and kissed her cheek impressed.

“I am so proud of you! I know that word is hard to say. You guys are going to do fabulous in school.” Frisk left and made them snacks cutting the grapes in half and the toast into little square with jelly on it. It is always a messy snack but she indulged it just the same. The strawberry jelly went everywhere on her face and is a mess as she thoroughly enjoyed her snack as for Peter he picks at the grape skin until it comes off and then chews each one the juice off the grapes made him equally sticky as he proceeded to touch his juice cup with the sticky hands. Frisk looked at her twins with a bright smile it was a rough road but maybe it is time, if they wanted another, that this will be it.

“Hey Callie, Peter! How would you feel about another brother or sister?” She hasn’t even discussed it with Sans yet how he felt about another kid so soon but she still wanted to hear it from them.

“I want a sister!” Callie chimed and the brother groaned.

“I want another brother… so we can play trucks.”

“Well I want to play barbies so there…” The two started to argue amongst themselves which gender of the sibling should the child be not understanding that the kid wouldn’t be able to play with them right away.

“I want one that looks like me…not you there are too many of you.” said Callie referring to Peter and Frisk. It caught Frisk off guard as Peter began to cry. Before Frisk began to lecture the little five year old she decided to see why she said that.

“What do you mean?” Frisk said kindly.

“Dad, Pap, Gran-pa and ——- are the only ones that are ske ske-leeeeetans I know… they are too old to play with… I want one like me to know.” Frisk could feel a pang in her heart for her daughter and her son who felt betrayed by his sister.

“You don’t love me anymore than?” Peter asked with a whine feeling his little heart break Frisk let him speak as she went to grab a wet washcloth to wipe their hands. When she got back she gently wiped their hands and their faces as they were both bawling.

“Now now… it is all right. You both love each other and if we decide to have another child I can’t control what the stork will bring it might be a boy or a girl. It can also be like you Callie or it might be like Peter either way I will love them as much as I love you two.” The sobs quickly came into sniffles as they started to settle down.

“yeah, can’t really control that kiddos. sorry.”

Frisk worked with several other mothers who have children, starting a private school for hybrids and monsters making a private school. Teachers were hired and some parents decided to volunteer to be teachers as well. It was a stressful time for Frisk since there was a country wide debate about revoking the citizenship of monsters and hybrids. It is not the first time this debate has come up but of late it has been gaining momentum since more and more monsters feel more comfortable amongst humans. Though certain groups have been living in the past and use the prophecy as a warning or way to make everyone else’s lives hell. Many times Sans and Papyrus had ended up dealing with those who tried using the prophecy for their own agendas, stating to the public that misuse of it wasn’t to be tolerated by either human or monster. Frisk has been shielding her children pretty well from this but … it still scared her. She wanted to have more kids but can she really do this to them? The first day of school was today and Frisk was beyond nervous.

“calm down hun, the kids will be fine.”

“That and… Sans… I think I might be pregnant.”

“we’ll confirm that later, for now let’s just concentrate on the twins.”

“My babies are growing up too quick… this world is so cruel…”

“yeah, i know, but they’ll be fine.”

“Okay We need to get them dressed and ready… “ He nods.

Peppermint Cinnabun is their homeroom teacher. I will get them dressed.” Callie and Peter were already dressed earlier by Frisk but out of her nerves and loss of thought she kept repeating steps. “I will also prepare their lunches… How is Lilly and Papyrus doing with their little one?”

“sleeping off the inconsistent feeding times for the moment.”

“Seeing it is their second child I can understand that… I will make sure their son is ready for school than.”

“he’s playing with the twins last i saw.”

“Did you get the twins dressed than? Sans I think I am finally losing it.” Frisk had their backpacks set weeks in advance.

“no, hun, you did. and it’s just nerves.”

“I did didn’t I… Okay… Well we should have them practice saying the teachers name one more time. Sans are you going to volunteer at the school or are you planning to help me with Congress again or work with your brother at his restaurant?” Papyrus already started a restaurant in the area “Gaster’s Family Cuisine.” “I think that Papyrus is hoping you will since he hired your friend Grillby to be the bartender there.”

“it’s a bit of a long winded answer... sure you wanna know?”

“Sans I would love to know. You know I love learning more about you even with the soul bond.”

“okay, well i’m volunteering for science on Fridays, working with pap on Saturdays and Sundays, with the rest of the week alternating between helping you with congress and running the hot dog stand.”

“When did you get a hot dog stand? Being sneaky are we? What is it called?” Frisk teased thinking he was off helping his brother this whole time.

“got it last week actually.”

“So what are you call your fantastic new business? Hmmm… catdogs? Probably scare people… Sansational foot-longs?” Frisk teased giggling this was a good distraction before school started.

“pfff, no.”

“Than what did you name your restaurant on the go?”

“travelin’ dogs.”

“Pfftttt…” Frisk busted out laughing okay that was creative. Her phone went off indicating it was time to take the kids to school. Frisk felt her nerves build up again quickly.

“Kids time for school…” The kids came running up in their little school outfits and Frisk couldn’t help but start crying again her little angels are growing up. “Now…. remember… your… teacher’s name...and…” Frisk said between sobs as Callie and Peter hugged their mom wondering why she is crying.

“Did we do something wrong?” Callie asked.

“Don’t cry mom...dad says it will be fun right dad?” Peter chimes with a little enthusiasm.

“yeah, she’s just gonna miss you a lot. you’ve been with us so long it’s kinda hard to be apart.”

“Your dad is right… I am just having a hard time seeing you grow up… into the fine little adults you will be…” Frisk took Sans’ hand and squeezed it. The school was about 5 blocks away from their place it is a store they changed into a school. It is a temporary solution for now.

“Should we walk there or…” Frisk didn’t want to say shortcut because Callie becomes so excited by the aspect of shortcuts especially when her dad does it.

“Shortcut?” Callie asked with instant over the top enthusiasm. Frisk sighed as it didn’t even go over her daughter’s head. She definitely had her dad’s wits. Peter liked them just as much as his sister especially when their dad took them to go stargazing.

“Ooohhh are we going to go see the stars?” Peter’s love of stars really sparked a bond between Sans and him as Sans would bring out his astrology books and he would hang on every word Sans said about the stars.


	58. Chapter 58

“Maybe not tonight… I mean it is a half day so maybe… it depends on your dad and what the day brings okay?” Okay Frisk had a soft spot for her kids.

“calm down you two, we’re going now and we’re taking the long way because it’s better for you.” They groaned and Peter tugged at Sans shirt lightly.

“Dad if I am really good today can you tell me about the stars tonight?” Peter half whispered into Sans ear even though everyone can hear him. Frisk smirked at the two.

“we’ll see.” He replies as they head out. Frisk extended her hand out to the kids taking her children’s hands into her own.

“Okay now we are sticking together I am like caramel everything sticks to me…”

“Ewww… mommy is sticky…” Callie replies shortcutting onto her dad’s shoulders. Leaving Frisk letting out an exasperated sigh.

“not that kind of sticky cupcake.”

“Dio come here and take my hand then huh?” Dio had one orange eye and one yellow eye he is usually timid and kept to himself. He got along great with Peter while he got really nervous around Callie because she is always so hyper.

“Okay…” He says almost at a whisper. He was hiding behind Sans and ran over taking Frisk’s hand “Aunt Fisk…”

“Frisk.” Frisk corrected him gently.

“Aunt Flisk … Callie says there are monsters who will eat me if I don’t do as she says is that true…”

“Callie?!? Did you you tell your cousin that?” Callie already being brought down to walk on her own looked away and hid behind Sans for protection. Frisk couldn’t believe what she just heard it did sound like something she and Sans would do to prank Papyrus but her own daughter at this age...Was she that bad to Papyrus and Lilly?

“oh no kiddo, i ain’t your shield. you answer your mother.”

“Umm… maybe…. But I was just joking… like you dad.” Frisk still wasn’t going to take that excuse.

“You scared your cousin! He trusts you and you are older than him. You should take care of each other. For that no magic for at least a day.”

“NOOOOOO!!!!” screamed as she threw a tantrum falling to the ground and pouting as she said it.

“you listen to your mother.”

“Now it is two days want to make it three go ahead and try me… Sans can you reduce her magic by your little trick?” It doesn’t actually stop the magic but it reduces the amount to the point where she can’t teleport. Callie became upset and shortcut to her room disappearing leaving a magical trace that only Sans can track.

“Callie Sans Gaster you better show up this instance or I swear your dad will punish you and you don’t want your dad to punish you!” Callie refused to show up still and Frisk looked at Sans with a sigh.

“Can you find her?”

“yup. i’ll handle it, you get junior.” He says and follows his daughter. Frisk took Peter in her arms and got everyone set for school. While upstairs Callie grabbed her teddy bear and her blanket to run away.

“Mom and dad won’t take my magic from me… I won’t let them…” Callie broke the only rule serious rule and that was never shortcut farther than the house. Callie shortcut to the park and hid in the playground equipment in the crawl tunnel. Frisk could feel it in her soul that her child was farther than she should be.

“Sans… Where is Callie? Did you find her yet?” Sans wasn’t too happy when he managed to catch up to her a few seconds later, picking her up.

“No no no… you are going to take my magic away… I don’t want to…” Callie said frustrated.

“sshhh.” She went quiet but she was pouting. He was eyeing the area rather than the pouting child he held. There were couple of people talking off the side.

“Look the first day of school of those freaks start today we can ambush them at the school and nobody will be the wiser.”

“God the fact they even are around is sick-” The guys looked around. A growl cut the person off.

“i find out you were anywhere near that school... or anyone who knows you. i won’t be merciful.”

“I a-aint afraid of n-no random voice.” Said the guy shakily.

“you’re an idiot then to assume such.”

“Daddy… what is going on?” Callie asked scared as she got as close to him as possible.

“quiet.” He murmurs to her; holding her against him shifting his jacket to shield her from view before he steps out into the open.

“Oh look a freak… good morning… coming out to play?” The other two already left scared.

“so... you wanna p l a y?” He extended his magic out, grasping the soul to slam them into the ground.

“.... that is why we will destroy the school… so no more freaks…” He murmured.

His muttered words got him tossed into a tree.

“you’re one to talk, you wanna see one of those you go look in a mirror. disgusting filth.” Callie shook under Sans’ coat scared as she stayed quiet.

“Fuck you…” The guy muttered coughing up blood.

“no thanks, i have a mate... besides, you’re too ugly for that. i’d never lower myself to your kind. you ain’t worth the scrap on your skin.“ He scampered back as he made a gesture with his hands like an explosion.

“That is what is going to happen any moment now.”

“thanks for the confession... let’s see what the cops have to say about it.” The guy was teleported to the middle of the police station. Sans withdrew his phone, still holding his daughter close and shot off a quick text to Frisk.

  
  


Sans: code red. get back to the house, take everyone there.

Frisk took the kids to school when they arrived receiving the text. She could feel panic reach as she just got to the stoop of the school turning around seeing some unfriendly faces facing her. As she had to calmly keep her kids safe. Sensing the panic, Sans murmured to his daughter.

“you keep hold of me, i’ll keep you safe.” He then teleported to the school.

“You can take me but don’t you dare touch my children….” She gestured for Peter and to run home.

One of the teachers, Peppermint, was coming out to greet the children when she saw the unfriendlies, she frowned.

“Take the kids… NOW… to my home.”

Frisk had her own magic she can use to protect herself if she needed to.

Peppermint thumped on the ground, it seemed gentle but it was enough to send a shock of dust into the air and moments later the other teachers appeared.

“This is our school ya hooligans!” Peppermint scowled.

“Guys it is a code red… evacuate the school…” A couple of the teachers disappeared back inside to take the children to safety, Peppermint staying with some of the others, including an old turtle Frisk remembered was Gerson.

It was kind of a standoff with some of the kids scared they tried to run as Frisk chased them to make sure they stayed in the groups.The teachers led the children down safe tunnels that were beneath the school and hidden well from prying eyes while the others stood against the intruders.

Frisk could hear a scream as her son Peter got nabbed by one of the guys. Seconds later the man fell over with a bone through him. Sans had arrived behind the group. Frisk went up and grabbed her son holding him close.

“unless you wanna join your pal. l e a v e.” Couple of them had guns and one shot Frisk in the shoulder as she winced in pain she made sure her son focused only on her face. Not the blood.

He went down next, a gaster blaster appeared, as large as a car between the monster group.

“welp.... syonara.” Sans teleported seconds before the blaster shot the men that had been between him and the blaster. Nothing left, not even dust.

“It is okay.. Mommy is fine… look at me only… okay don’t worry I won’t let them touch you….Where is … your cousin?” Frisk looked around for Dio.

“Over here Miss Frisk.” Peppermint was dusting off the child, who had almost been too close.

“Oh Thank god… you guys are okay…” Peter started to cry as he looked at his mom’s wound as she sat down it was a thorough shot.

Gerson walked over and handed her a small candy even as he summoned some healing magic to deal with the wound.

“I will be okay… mommy will just eat this candy and she will be right as rain okay?” Frisk felt a little dizzy but she ate the candy bar. “Sans… where is he?” Frisk wondered when the building exploded sending everyone tossed away from the building. Frisk was already protecting Peter but she was tossed forward and shrapnel went everywhere. This was insane… what kind of people would do this to children… all their hard work for what? Peter had scraps and bruises and Frisk immediately healed him refusing to heal herself first and giving him her candy bar. Her children always came first.

It could have been worse but the teachers still outside had protected her and the children.

“frisk?”

“Over.. here… “ She was under what seemed some roof pieces and other junk. Peter was crying scared and holding onto her.

“Dad… is … it my fault?” Callie asked against her dad’s leg still afraid he had shortcut away at the last second to protect Callie from the danger.

“no dear, you didn’t do this.” He says gently as he helps her over to where Frisk is, using magic to toss other pieces of stuff from her with the help of the teachers who had various cuts but seemed fine themselves.

“It is okay Peter just keep looking at my face that is all you need to do… okay.” She kept whispering to him.

“come here buddy.” Sans says gently once he’d freed them with the others. The other monsters ringed around Frisk, using healing magic on her. She was in rough shape before they used her magic with the scrapes and possible broken limbs but with the magic it seemed to take care of a lot of it.

“Thanks guys… I am sorry about the school…” Frisk said feeling tears fall down her face.

“Not your fault miss. Don’t you worry. We’ll hold classes elsewhere.”

“perhaps we should put barriers around where classes are too since apparently our opponents have no honor.”

“I see that… I wanted to send our kids to public school at one point… but now…” Frisk went up to the kids and held them tightly against her. She could feel her soul mourn for the innocence they lost today.

“Humans are freaks… they should die…” Callie repeated what the others said angrily.

“none of that.” Sans says sternly.

“Your dad is right… not all humans are like that... just some bad ones.”

“just as some monsters are not good, not all humans are good. besides, you wouldn’t hurt your mother would you? she’s human.” Callie looked at Frisk and was thoughtful for the longest time too. “your brother is also part human and so are you.”

“I still don’t like humans… they hurt my mom and Peter…” Callie said sternly.

“i know how you feel, but don’t blame an entire race for what a handful do.”

“Come on let’s go home… we can go look at the stars tonight…” Frisk’s soul hurt it was sore. Sans nods.

“once things are figured out, you two can go to school.”

“School is a good place I swear… this is … Sans how about the mines? I know it is different but look how the place is built and especially if we make a way into the secret area … Sans when we get home we can discuss with your dad about his medical area… You know how big that area is and it is the safest place I ever known… even my house had nothing compared to that.”

Sans nodded.

“this won’t happen again son so long as i have a say.”

“You promise …” Peter looked up into Sans eye lights scared.

Sans knelt to meet his son’s eyes.

“i promise i will do everything i can to keep you, your friends and your sister and cousin safe.”

“Come on guys lets go home… Sans… lets shortcut… just this once… my soul feels weird… I … need you to check and see if everything is ticking right.” Frisk didn’t know if she was pregnant or something was wrong but her soul felt bizarre and with all the emotions that she is being tossed her way it was no surprise that her soul would be acting strange with it. He didn’t ask, wrapping his arms around his family and shortcutting them all to the room he shared with Frisk.

“go play you three, okay?”

Lilly and Papyrus heard the news and called Sans on the phone until they saw three little children run by.

“Sans are you guys okay?” Lilly asked she was taking care of the newborn girl.

Sans noticed his phone buzzing though it ended quick.

“paps... come over here would ya? lilly, watch the kids please.”

“Sure I Will Be There…” Papyrus went over as Lilly gathered the kids up to take to Gaster.

Sans closed the door behind his brother then looked at Frisk; he wasn’t taking chances and Papyrus was currently the best healer in the house besides Frisk herself.

“let’s check on you.” He gently coaxed out her soul.

A little soul was there next to her soul but it was acting… weird...it was flashing red and blue and it was swaying pretty badly like it was hurt or something. Frisk looked at the little soul scared and tears falling down her face afraid of losing her baby. Papyrus moved forward, cooing to the soul gently, his healing magic focusing on the tiny soul.

“Sans… are they… going to be okay…” Frisk reached for Sans hand as she watched Papyrus taking care to focus his energy on the soul. Sans had no answer, he could only watch himself, focused on the little soul and trusting in his brother. The flashing seemed to settle down as it seemed a swirl of red and blue just settled as Frisk felt a little at ease now. The soul seemed to move a little but it seemed still off a bit as if it was still a little hurt. The colors seemed to blend to purple then back to red and blue going back and forth.

“Sans...is our baby going to make it?”

“i wish i knew.” He said after a long moment, staring at the tiny soul.

“Is it because it is red and blue? Is it two souls put together?”

“no. that isn’t it... paps?”

“I Do Not Know... We Need To Call Alphys.” Frisk pulled Sans close to put her head into his chest as she could feel herself being torn mentally apart.

“I’ve Never Seen A Soul Do This.”

Sans gently rubbed her back, doing his best to soothe his mate though he felt just as torn. Papyrus called Alphys. Alphys arrived soon afterwards with several different little instruments to do tests if necessary. It made Frisk even more nervous as she looked at all the items there.

Sans reassured her that nothing that Alphys had would hurt her or the soul.

“I-I am s-sorry I had to visit in t-this kind of m-manner.”

“don’t apologize, just figure this out so we can know what to expect.” Alphys could hear the worry in his voice as she examined the soul as she took a instrument that allowed her to remove the little soul temporarily without hurting the soul as magic kept being fed to the soul. The instrument sent readings to her little device as she examined the results and returning the soul to Frisk.


	59. Chapter 59

“Umm… the r-reason the s-soul is acting up is because the s-soul is kinda took on the p-properties of Frisk’s soul … ummm… was there a i-incident where she w-was pushed or shoved hard.”

“at the school. i guess you didn’t hear.... the school was attacked, Frisk was shot while there. Then, despite being dead, the building blew up. fortunately no casualties outside the humans responsible.”

“Oh...I-I am s-so sorry … t-the force from the explosion c-caused the soul to go i-into Frisk’s soul… it l-looks like it is s-supposed to be a p-purple soul but the s-soul is fighting a-against itself in a w-way.”

“can anything be done?”

“W-we can temporarily p-put it with y-your soul since it has y-your magic and it won’t hurt it until the p-phase pasts.” 

“do it then.” Alphys nodded as Frisk looked at Sans concerned.

“How long will it be?” Sans summoned his soul.

“don’t think it matters, but hopefully not long.”

“H-heh… a-about a month… n-not very long… m-mama Sans…” Alphys snickered.

“oh don’t start al, you know how this works.” Alphys raised her hand in surrender and grabbed the little soul using her instrument and placing it near Sans soul it took a moment but it settled next to his soul as it seemed that the purple seemed more clear now as if the red part of the soul was like a stain throughout it.

Sans settled back with the tiny soul.

“Is that why it hurt?”

“Y-yes because i-it is your soul and with the o-other soul there f-fighting it. It was i-indirectly killing you. U-unintentionally of course…” Alphys added for good measure.

“well, considering the scare it had at the school, can’t really blame it.”

“So… basically it dived into my soul for protection than?” Frisk wondered.

“pretty much. like i said before the twins were born, monsters are at their weakest when carrying. that is just one reason.”

“I guess my soul is good for one thing then...so monster mother’s...that is normal?”

“something like that actually might have killed both souls. it’s why males are so protective of their mates when they carry.”

“Alphys can you do a small check up on the kids? I know they are fine but… for me please?” Frisk asked with a little beg and Alphys perked up.

“S-sure no p-problem…S-sans since you are c-carrying you might be a little more … m-moodier than usual.”

“i’m aware of the conditions and risks al but thanks for the reminder. also, you make sure no one hears of this. this does not leave this room.”

“N-note to s-self bring Undyne to t-this room… just k-kidding…” Sans rolled his eye lights. Frisk laughed a little bit.

“Come on Sans… that is so what you would have said.” Frisk had to admit.

“nah... i woulda made a pun of it... by saying the room left it.” Frisk giggled.

“I-I won’t t-tell a soul Sans… you are my b-best friend.” Alphys said with a smile.

“I Will Not Say A Word.” Sans nodded, he knew they’d keep it secret if he asked and it was very vital they did.

“if anyone asks, just say it was a check up that confirms that Frisk is pregnant again but that due to the incident the soul needs to stay out of sight for a month or so.”

“Why are you so concerned about others finding out you are carrying our child for a month?”

“Because He Would Be A Target.”

“yup.”

“Plus...h-he will be m-much weaker as well. T-the soul w-will be draining him too.”

“i can still shortcut, but i wouldn’t be ale to defend myself properly, if i got cornered by our enemies... they’d no doubt take me and the child out. they’ve already proven they aren’t above attacking innocent children. for now, the public needs to believe that i’m at full strength.”

“T-that and until the r-remains of y-your soul gets r-removed off your little one… you will f-feel it’s pain and anything e-else that goes with it.” Frisk looked at Sans concerned for his well being.

“there is that, but that’s the least of my worries.”

“Is there something we can do? Like put a barrier around Sans for a month… or tell everyone I had a miscarriage…”

“no, nothing like that, a barrier would be detrimental to the baby and telling that sort of lie would be detrimental to everyone we told as much as us, most especially if they found out we lied about it.”

“I haven’t told anyone yet... I am just trying to protect us Sans, especially you.” The two souls disappear into him.

“i understand, but for now, the best we can do is act normal. pretend you still have the soul and keep you here because if everyone thinks you’re carrying, no one is going to think anything of me.”

“T-true… that is g-going to give S-sans more protection than any s-shield, is where no one is l-looking at him at all.” Frisk nodded understanding. He nods.

“best case scenario is that no one else ever finds out, worst case... they do find out but too late to do anything about it or take advantage of it before the soul is back with you.”

“Shhh… keep it down… I want to hear what they are saying…” Peter says from the door. Callie was muttering about what was going on with Dio hiding behind Peter.

The door swung open with Sans looking at the group, arms folded.

“it ain’t nice to eavesdrop. where’s lily?”

“Umm… Peter made her fall asleep…” Lilly was fast asleep on the floor downstairs with the baby put in the cradle.

“son, what have i told you about doing that to others?”

“I was… bor- not to do it.” Peter said muttering it with his head down.

“uh huh... and what did i tell you the punishment would be if you did it again?”

“Noo… please dad don’t take away the stars from my room… you know we don’t see them from here... I will make sure Callie won’t shortcut... please!!!” Frisk looked at Peter.

“two days, you whine and it’ll be longer.” Sans wasn’t budging, their children needed to learn to mind.

“Yes dad... What about Callie she left the house shortcutting?”

“Tattertale…” Callie yelled at Peter shoving him a bit.

“her punishment has yet to be decided, Callie keep your hands to yourself.”

“Hmm… if she likes magic so much maybe she can work on developing those hands by washing dishes and folding towels for three days. What do you think Sans?”

“not a bad idea. no using magic during the chores or it will be longer for each time you use it.”

“Is it true Uncle Sans is carrying a soul?” Dio asked timidly.

“i carry my own soul, though we were discussing the possibility of the fact that - being made mostly of magic, it would be possible for a monster like me to act as a surrogate mother should a need arise.” It wasn’t an outright lie, but even the children could not know the truth because innocent minds sometimes speak without meaning to.

“What is a surrogate?”

“Well basically it means if a mommy can’t be a mommy for a while someone else can step in to take her place but we were only doing boring adult talk. Right guys?”

“it’s nothing you need to concern yourself with. you guys won’t have that ability until you’re older.”

“They’re Right! This Is Nothing A Child Needs To Worry About.”

“I-it is nothing… Y-your mom wants me t-to look at you guys a-anyways, let's go make s-sure Lilly is fine too…” Alphys pushed the kids out of the door and headed downstairs leaving the three alone.

“Papyrus you might want to check on Lilly… I am sorry about Peter.”

“It’s Fine, I Knew She Was Not In Any Danger.” Frisk could feel herself about to cry.

“Paps… can we have a moment?” Frisk asked quietly almost as a mutter.

“Of Course!” He left the room, shutting the door behind him. Sans settled on the bed, wrapping his arms around her as she did the same to him.

“Sans… I am so sorry, that you have to go through with this…” Frisk rubbed his chest gently.

“don’t apologize. it’s fine.”

“No it is not fine...I put you in danger.”

“sweetheart, i’m in no more danger than any other monster who carries. i just know how dangerous our enemies can be. I’m going to be fine, a month will pass quickly and things will be back to normal.”

“Okay… I wonder if you will have the cravings I had.” Frisk pondered as she thought about it.

“maybe. but i can hide those pretty easy, especially if it’s for what i usually eat anyway.” He says with a soft chuckle.

“That is why I thought I was pregnant again I craved ketchup and mustard.”

“oh boy... the mustard one is going to be tough on me if i have to stomach that... but i’ll live.”

“The thing I found out is it changes over time with the twins it first started off with onions and than pickles but than it settled into strawberry jelly and grape jelly. So who knows what you might experience.” Frisk kissed his forehead. “Plus the morning sickness is not going to happen yet.”

“forgot about that, yeah... too soon for that. that was... what... month three or four?”

“Three and a half… I don’t miss it … well I guess I get to relive those glory days.”

“i don’t blame you. but we’ll see if this little one causes it, i read somewhere that it doesn’t always happen.”

“You actually read the baby books I bought?”

“of course. i knew how to raise a skeleton monster baby, not a human. I had to figure out what i needed to do that might be different when our son turned out more human.”

“Peter and Callie came out so perfect though…” Frisk said reminiscently.

“yeah, wonder what this little one will be.”

“I am voting for … a fire monster like Grillby.” Frisk teased. “Talk about heartburn actually I hope it is another skeleton monster… What Callie said about being lonely really touched me to the core.”

“yeah, well there’s not much we can do to influence that unfortunately. the soul takes its own shape.”

“Whatever it is … even if it is half and half I will love it as much as I love you Sans.” Her hand caressed his face smiling at him.

“we both will love it.” He smiles back, nuzzling gently.

“What are we going to tell the kids or do we even tell them and just have the kid? I am not ready for the birds and the bees talk yet Sans.”

“me either, hmmmm... well, why don’t we just wait and tell them later on after all this blows over?”

“Sounds good I am thinking 40-50 years down the line should be good enough time to than tell them.”

“funny.”

“That is why I am your mate even though you are annoyed right now.” Frisk said quickly kissing his teeth.

“mmmm... probably the hormones.”

“They are going to be crazy… from crying for no reason to being angry because you can’t control your emotions…”

“yup, but it will be worth it.”

“Yes it will be plus who knows, maybe you won’t even have any of the signs. Plenty of humans go through the whole pregnancy without even knowing they are even pregnant.”

“how does that even happen?”

“It is called denial.” Frisk added.

“pffff.”

“I will cook supper tonight...after my back stops hurting a little.”

“well i don’t live in egypt so i think i’m safe. and you just rest for now. In fact, why don’t we just take a nap?”

“Oh I love that idea… I am for it.” Frisk nuzzled up to Sans. He pulled a blanket over them and snuggled next to her.

The next day came quickly with the kids running around causing a little mischief as Frisk played referee stopping them from causing too much noise. Sans was sleeping through most of the day exhausted for some reason. He’d told the others it was just from the day before; he had used a lot of magic that day.

“Guys be quiet… your dad is tired.”

“Can I go tell him a star book story?” Peter asked as Frisk tried to get Callie to stop picking on her cousin.

“Sure if you are quiet okay.” Peter went and knocked on Sans’ door.

“Dad… mom says you are sick… and you read to me when I am sick… so I am going to read to you okay?”

“mkay.” Sans mumbled a little. The door opened quietly but Peter slammed it closed and says.

“Ooops… sorry Dad.”

“be a little more careful next time.”

“Okay.. .I brought the stars in.. the... ssk sk sky.”

“climb on up there then.” He was stretched out under the covers. Peter crawled up the bed and nuzzled under Sans’ arm and opened the book and started to read to him with a little bit of trouble.

Sans smiled a little, listening to his son read, helping him only when he really needed it.

“That is...why….stars...are… so ba br br yy bright. There do you feel better dad.” Peter looked into Sans eye lights or would have if his father hadn’t fallen asleep. Peter kissed his dad’s cheek and nuzzled up to him falling asleep next to him. Frisk would later discover the duo together but for now she was busy making sure that day 1 of dishes were done properly.

Papyrus was helping out in the house with other things, it was Lilly’s day to work.

“I envy Lilly I miss work. These little ones weew.”

“Well You Are Still Working... Just A Different Kind.”

“With less pay…” Frisk teased as Callie started to play tag with Dio.

“Perhaps, But Greater Reward.”

“I see what you mean… that is why I don’t mind having more. I love them with my whole being. I am just tired… Have you seen Peter lately?”

“He Didn’t Come Down From Reading To Sans.”

“Do you want to watch Callie and Dio while I check up on the two?”

“Can Do.” Frisk climbed the stairs to find the pair asleep she couldn’t help but smile as she took her phone out to take a picture of the two most precious boys in her life. Frisk brushed the ashy white hair of her son as she pulled the blanket up and letting him settle in next to her mate. She kissed Sans forehead not trying to wake him up as she head back downstairs. Sans woke up just before lunch, carrying his still sleeping son to his bedroom and tucking him in before heading downstairs.

Papyrus made spaghetti for lunch while Frisk was teaching the abc song to Callie and Dio with the newborn baby of Lillie’s in Frisk’s arms on the couch. She couldn’t help but smile at the kids as they attempted to repeat the song back to Frisk as best as they could with some mumbling here and there where they didn’t know the part as well. The moment she saw Sans she waved at him with her free hand. He seemed a little different to Frisk but Frisk couldn’t put a finger on what it was.

“Hey Sans looking good! How was your nap? I got such an amazing photo of you and Peter is is adorable.” Callie made a face like that is gross how Frisk flirted with her dad and Dio just sat next to Frisk on the couch looking at the baby.

“i slept good. junior is still sleeping though, i put him in his own bed.”

“I see… How are you feeling? You look… nevermind.” There seemed to be a glow about him that she couldn’t place. “Ready for lunch Sans?” She carried the baby to the kitchen with Callie and Dio following behind.

“yup and i feel fine.”

“Okay, Well let me know if you feel exhausted after yesterday I can understand.” Frisk put Callie and Dio in their respected high chairs before Papyrus came out with a huge bowl of spaghetti and salad. Frisk went and grabbed the garlic bread and ketchup for Sans placing in front of him. Frisk got the kids with their own little bowls of spaghetti as they sat together for lunch. Lilly being at work sent texts to Papyrus so he was quite busy texting her.

He took a sip of the thing like usual, except that he found apparently the child did not agree with his tastes....

“Sans are you okay?” Frisk noticed the sour expression on his face as he sipped the ketchup.


	60. Chapter 60

“yeah. I’m fine.” he glanced at the kids before doing a quick sign.

S: baby doesn’t like it.

F: Oh Do you want something else? What are you feeling?

Frisk wanted to be as supportive as she can be.

S: not sure, let’s try milk and cookies and see what the baby says.

Frisk nodded and excused herself from the table when Callie asked.

  
“Why are you and mom making weird hand puppets at each other?” She asked towards Sans as she went to grab some cookies and milk plus some crackers just in case.

“It is a language that daddy and mommy knows and you will learn later on when you are older.” Frisk said knowing that Sans wouldn’t want her to lie to Callie but she did skim the truth though.

“yeah, that way we can say stuff you don’t wanna listen to.” He replies.

“I want to know… please… I want cookies too.” Frisk giggled as she looked at her messy face complaining about desert.

“you can have one cookie each.”

“Thanks Uncle Sans.” Dio says almost too quietly for anyone to hear while Callie was more than thrilled to say thank you at the top her lungs. Frisk first cleaned them up before handing them a cookie.

“How is everyone’s cookies? Sans?” Frisk was more curious about him than the kids but she couldn’t let the kids know that she was concerned for him that he wasn’t getting enough nutrition.

“hmmm, maybe more chocolate chips in this, but it’s good.” He smiles, at least there was that. The kid seemed to like chocolate cookies and milk.

“That is good…” Frisk came around to Sans draping her arms around his neck and kissing his cheek relieved to hear that something worked for now.

“Ewww… gross…” The kids said seeing the adults show affection to each other.

“That sounds familiar… it seemed almost yesterday when your dad, Dio and your mom said the exact same thing about us kissing… good times… when we didn’t have anyone to give us grief.” Frisk teased as she looked at the kids already absorbed into eating the cookies. Sans chuckled.

“yeah.”

“You feeling okay huh?” Frisk asked gently into his ear canal. She was like overly protective of him now. He signed to her.

S: i’m fine. other than the kid not liking ketchup.

F: Would you like me to get a replacement soul to take its place?

Frisk signed with a smile trying to cheer him up.

S: cute. i’m not overly worried but why don’t you get me some milk in a ketchup bottle for later?

F: Will do… it might spoil though…

S: if i put it in my phone it should be fine. boxes are funny that way.

F: 29 more days left… Sans I can’t thank you enough...

S: you don’t have to, you know i’d do anything i could for our kids and you.

“I want to know what you guys are saying…” Callie said almost like she was missing a joke or something great. Frisk went and grabbed several ketchup bottles and filled it with milk and infused magic within them to give him a boost of energy and extra magic. Sans was going up and beyond the normal means of a mate.

“so you wanted to know that i was asking my fluffy bunny starlight what she had planned for supper?” Sans asked.

“Gross…pizza I hope...” Callie made a disgusted face as Frisk came back with several ketchup bottles and handing it over to Sans.

“I love my snoogie woogums so much we are going to have liver and onions I think. Doesn’t that sound delish?” Frisk placed several little butterfly kisses over Sans face to the disgusts sounds of the kids. “Music to my ears…” 

“told you that you didn’t want to know.” Sans replied, trying hard not to laugh at his kids’ reactions to the ridiculousness of the names the two of them had come up with.

“Are we really having that?” Dio asked.

“Umm…. maybe depends if you clean up your toys up or not. If you don’t clean them all up than liver and onions…” Callie shortcut out of her high chair and started to clean right away while Frisk took Dio down and yelling towards Callie.

“Young lady you are still grounded! No magic remember?!” Callie rolled her head back as she groaned.

“Sorry mom… I just didn’t want any that gross stuff…” Callie made a disgusted face as she picked up the remaining toys and put it away.

“I will ignore it this one time if you and Dio go take your naps without complaining. I will get you guys about 20 minutes with your brother.” Callie couldn’t believe she was about to get away using magic as she ran upstairs with Dio to go take their naps in their respective beds.

“because she’s doing that... this one time i’ll let it slide.” Sans seemed content

“Well now that we finally have a moment of peace…” Frisk sat next to Sans taking his hands. “I am just worried about you… I know, I know… you say you’re fine but I honestly have no idea what you will go through with the b-... the… we need a code name… so we can talk in public without anyone knowing we are talking about it.”

“hmmm, we do.”

“Oh so what is the code name?” Frisk wondered what that could be. “I am pretty sure we can’t be doing sign language everywhere. Someone might know it and well… here is fine but in public we can’t .”

“hmmm, sorry, i was never too good at this subtle stuff...”

“Hmm…. I wonder if you will understand this subtle message...” Frisk kissed his teeth gently and lovingly.

“okay... i’m not that bad at it sweetheart.”

“So what was the message than?” She teased her mate making faces at him.

“well, at least part of it was love.”

“Oooo... now… if clothes are removed what message is that? Is it sign of dirty laundry… taking a shower… Who knows?” He laughs a little.

“We can nickname it Henry since he is no longer in the picture… but that has bad memories for both of us...Hmm… cellphone?”

“no... hmmm... how about project uni?”

“Project uni? That is something different and who is uni?” Frisk looked at him wondering where he even got the name. “That is such a pretty name…”

“not a who, just a what honestly. i took off the first few letters of the word unified.”

“Oh…” Frisk blushed liking the name. “Yeah that can work.... Hey later on … can I … you know… I miss the project a lot.”

“you only need ask if you want to see the project.” He replies with a smile.

“Hmm… I also miss you too Sans.” Frisk said kissing him gently on the teeth with a wink. “I will say now that the ba- project is out of me for a while my emotions and hormones have drastically changed back… I think…”

“a temporary state.” He replies “though i miss spending time with you too. hmmm, maybe we can get Lilly and pap to babysit for a while.”

“Lilly will be home for supper and well maybe tonight or this weekend? God… when did we become that couple where we plan everything… we use to just ran with whatever we felt like… well I mean we still kinda do but you know what I mean.”

“got to plan ahead because of the kids of course.”

“I know… I know… tonight okay sweetheart?”

“sounds good to me.”

Frisk went up to Papyrus and rearranged it that he and Lilly watched the kids tonight Frisk had already some plans she thought of for the two of them. She went on the internet and printed it off. This was going to be a great night for the two of them. He would love it if she can figure out what the coordinates and everything means on the paper. She got everything ready for that evening including milk and cookies to enjoy on the blanket. It had been a while since the two of them were just together.

Lilly and Papyrus had been more than happy to watch the twins for the evening.

Frisk went to their room and she put on a nice dress and went up to him.

“Mr. Gaster I planned a lovely evening for just the two of us… won’t you join me?”

“i’d love too Mrs. Gaster. should i put on something more classy?”

“It is up to you… but I will say it will be a starry night experience.” Frisk offered that tidbit of advice.

“hmmm, alright.”

“Ready to go? I would recommend a jacket...if it was just you there I would say nothing but there is another one with you.”

“a good thought.” He opted to change into a button up and wore a jacket with it. Frisk put on a jacket and waited for Sans by the stairs. She was so excited to treat him to little date.

“Are you ready? You are worse than me getting ready for a party.” Frisk teased waiting for him. She had a blanket out back with a telescope all set up. It took her several youtube videos but with all the help she set the telescope to the star that she bought in his name. He chuckled a little.

“yes, i’m ready now.” She took his hand and lead him to the backyard and down a little bit from the lights of the city. Frisk led him to the place where everything was set up with milk and cookies all ready for them.

“Ta dah… I got a surprise for you too… look in the telescope.” Curious, he peered into it.

“See that star… I named it after you. I always knew you would be a star but now you are literally named after one.” Frisk teased a little presenting the document to him cheerfully. He was utterly speechless.

“Do you like it? I mean you can at least nod to let me know if you are alive… or something.” He did a little better than that, he kissed her. She kissed him back lovingly as she hoped he would love the gift.

“It is the least I can do for the most important individual in my life. I would buy the sun but I think it has a name for it already.”

“next to our children, this is the best thing you could have given.”

“I am so glad you like it because I know how much the stars mean to you. Despite what you think I love listening to you talk about the stars even though you say it is just a hobby… seriously though… I can swear you missed a career in the astronomy field.” Frisk nuzzled up to Sans holding him close. “Thank you for taking care of our little project…”

“maybe, but family comes first.”

“I know… and that is why I love you…I also got you a new ebook on the stars as well. I saw Peter and you cuddling with the stars book it was so adorable…”

“yeah, guess he wore himself out reading.” Frisk laid on her back and looked at the stars it was a pretty night for them.

“Despite all the craziness we have to deal with… we have a good life. It is sometimes stressful but all and all it has been good to us.”

“i agree.” Frisk patted a place next to her for him to sit with her. Sans sat next to her with a smile.

“I made you about 14 bottles of milk for you tomorrow, also I magically enhanced them to help you a little.”

“you’re the best sweetheart.”

“Oh I know...you are so lucky to have me.” Frisk teased nuzzling into him.

“damn straight.” He replied with a chuckle.

“You see what I am doing don’t ya? I am milking you for attention. I would say wine and dine ya but you can’t drink while pregnant.” Frisk chuckled. He grinned.

“i dairy say that was good.”

“You mooove me in so many ways.” Frisk giggled. They haven’t done this for awhile where they just pun each other.

“that’s no bull.”

“Ooooh…. You are utterly irresistible...I know you can be cheesy but still amazing.” Frisk kissed his cheek.

“i hole-ly agree that i am that, but only for you starlight.”

“I think we are digging ourselves into a hole we can’t get out of soon.”


	61. Chapter 61

“i’m sure we have plenty of dirt on each other at this point.” He replied. Frisk had to pause and think hard and even with her smirking she knew she ran out of puns.

“Damn… you win once again… I think you are cheating.” She giggled enjoying their little game.

“cheating? but i don’t have any cards up my sleeves...”

“It could be under your jacket? I just can’t see it.” Frisk said accusingly with a joke.

“nah... not the kinda cover i’d use.”

“What would you use? Oh I know you would teleport it… “

“that would be too obvious.”

“Okay… hide it in your skull? I don’t think you can hide it in my skull… or can you?”Frisk teased jokingly.

“hmmm... maaaaybe.”

“Now how do I go checking out your skull? Should I ask a skull crushing question?”

“oh, so taking a crack at it are we?”

“Hmm…. I can try a hard puzzle question… How many licks does it take to get to the center of a tootsie roll pop? The other option is sticking my tongue in your mouth and seeing if I can feel if it is in there.” Frisk teased sticking her tongue out at him. He answered that by pulling her into a passionate kiss. She didn’t hesitate on returning the kiss and gently letting her hand glide over his body loving him.

“What are we going to do when your heat strikes with our project?” Frisk said a little breathlessly as she looked into his eyelights. It is about two weeks from then. Like he said everything is pretty much planned.

“we’ll be fine.”

“Oh good… I just worry too much I think…”

“i understand your worry, but love... my heat will wait to kick in until the child is back with you. after all, even magic knows how to nurture.”

“Well it is not everyday where you carry the baby so new situation, new questions?” Frisk kissed his neck.

“understandable.” He kissed her gently.

“I find myself wanting to ask you everything you are experiencing… it is crazy I know.” Frisk continued to kiss him gently.

“not at all.”

“I will warn you ahead of time… that mood swings will throw you for a loop hopefully not too bad. If you feel sad or depressed you can always go through my secret stash under my bed at the old house. There is chocolates there I hid.” Frisk kissed his hand and looked at him with love.

“i’ll keep that in mind if i need it.”

“I really know how to ruin a mood don’t I?” Frisk jokes slightly embarrassed on how she rambled on about the pregnancy instead of focusing on the date.

“you didn’t ruin anything hun.”

“I wanted to make tonight really special as a thank you for everything you ever given me and the kids.”

“you did more than manage it even if you didn’t have to.”

“Please you always make me feel so special… I always feel like I need to up my game. I can’t believe we made it for almost 6 years now together. The prophecy hasn’t killed us yet. Speaking of...” Frisk wondered if it was time to tell everyone about her powers and the ability to reset and load. “Should we sit down with Lilly and talk to her about us… I mean mostly about my… part.”

“been meaning to do that, i think we should do it in turns... tell our side i mean... it’s not an easy story and it certainly has two sides.”

“Your side… has always been hard for you. I think the story gets harder to tell as time progress because it shows a different side on how things could have gone… I often wondered if I went home instead of Henry the first time what would have happened? Would we have fallen in love? Would I be the first to go? It is just something I ask myself ever so often.”

“i am fairly certain i would never have hurt you, but as to our relationship.... i don’t know.”

“Can’t worry about all the maybes in the world if we did. We would never had two beautiful children. A family that that is more than I can ever ask for and a husband, a mate and a best friend I wouldn’t reset or load for the world. Unless I could relive the moment you asked me to be your wife again or the many first times…” Frisk smiled reminiscing all the good times they shared. He chuckles a little.

“Sans I will give you the option what we do tonight since you have the majority vote here 2 against 1 what we do. We can go back to our room and enjoy each other’s company or we can just watch the stars and cuddle for awhile… or we open up your hot dog stand and see who will buy a hot dog at 10 pm.” The last option caused him to laugh.

“i think i just want to watch the stars for a little while and snuggle.”

“I love that idea...my snoogie woogie little skeleton you.” Frisk said in a teasing tone from earlier as she grabbed the spare blanket and pillows she set aside just in case he decided that he wanted to do this. She placed it over them the blanket and handed Sans a pillow and set one down herself as she nuzzled up to him. He response is quiet laughter as he snuggles against her, looking up at the stars.

“Will you tell me about the stars? I love listening to you explain about them. I will be honest, when you tell your stories to Peter...I will eavesdrop and listen in. Not only do I like the stories but I love the narrator as well.”

He smiles a little and points out the nearest constellation, Pegasus, tell her about it. Somewhere after three or four constellations later he hears soft sleeping noises. As she nuzzled up to him listening to him speak with a smile on her face. He then pointed out another one, telling her about it next, this one being the Bear. Frisk slept through the rest of the stories after getting comfortable. The kids wore her down and he was warm, his voice calming, and the date was so nice. She began to snore as she laid next to him. He fell asleep next to her not long after. About 3 in the morning their phones both went off as they groaned in unison trying to answer the phone.

“Mmhhheelloo...what…” Frisk said groggily as on the other side a nervous Lilly calls.

“Well first of all we thought you be back by now… second of all Calibri had one of her dreams and well she night-zoomed into the tree next to the house and she awoke there and now she is too afraid to shortcut back into the house. She says that she is in deep trouble...I tried to explain to her this was not the same but anyway…” Lilly replies as in the background you can hear Papyrus trying to convince Callie down. Frisk shot up and lightly tapped Sans awake.

“Okay Lilly we will be there in a flash… no worries. Everything will be okay.”

“Callie had night-zoomed again… She awoke in a tree and thinks we are going to punish her so she refuses to shortcut back into the house. The only time she listens to us is when we are nowhere in sight… although…that is something to be commended on. I am kind of proud in a weird way.” Frisk quickly started to pack up really quick making sure there wasn’t any food left over so wild animals wouldn’t come roaming around her place.

“funny how that works. i’ll deal with Callie.”

“Alright, be careful not to spook her if you decide to shortcut into the tree. She is probably already freaked out as it is.” Frisk pretty much packed up when she saw that she was alone again. “Well… it was a nice date for a little bit.”

On the other side of the house a tree near the kids room about 10 feet away is Calibri in the tree in her little pajamas scared. She had a nightmare again it happened ever so often and if the dreams were bad enough enough she would shortcut in her sleep to run away from said nightmare. Most of the time she ended up popping up in their bed luckily for her daughter they usually plan special nights since they were born. The little cried and yelled from the tree for help until Peter awoke and tried to calm her down with magic but he was too far away and so he ran and grabbed Papyrus and Lilly.

“Calibri You Are Not Going To Get Into Trouble! Sans … Your Dad And Mom Will Understand. Come On Honey Please Shortcut Over To Me.” He already attempted to reach over to grab his niece but the branch was pretty frail as it is and it creaked the moment he touched it and Lilly squeaked in fear as she saw this which caused Callie to freak out more.

“Nooooo… mom and dad said no magic… I don’t want them mad at me. I made mom get hurt last time.”

“What do you mean sweetheart?” Lilly asked trying to keep a calm tone while at the same time she was trying to prevent the other kids from looking outside and keep calm.

“If I didn’t shortcut the other day… the school and mom would have been fine.” The little girl started to cry as she pulled her knees to her body the branch creaked as if it was a warning.

“Is That The Nightmare You Had?” Lilly already called Frisk and she nodded towards Papyrus indicating that they would be there soon.

“Yeah…” Callie began to cry harder as Lilly tries to calm the kids down who are now freaking out as well.

“Callie.” Sans says gently as he moves over to the tree she was sitting in.

“Dad?... I am sorry dad I didn’t mean to use them. I-I had a bad dream and I woke up here… I am sorry don’t be mad at me.”

“i’m not mad sweetheart. i’m here to get you down okay?”

“Honest... okay… ” Callie leaned over to look at Sans as the branch started to give way and a cracking noise is heard indicating to it as the branch wobbled with Callie. Sans caught her soul in his magic before the branch could fully bust, gently floating her to the ground. She ran into her dad’s arms. The branch soon came crashing down it was the noise of the branch that freaked Frisk out as she dropped the picnic items and ran over to make sure everyone is okay. As she made her way to the front she began to look for Callie to see her safe in Sans arms and she sighed in relief.

“Callie are you okay?” Frisk ran up to the pair, hugging them with concern in her face.

“I am okay… you are not mad at me are you?” Frisk looked at her bewildered by the question as she remembered the initial reason behind her question.

“No… no I am not mad honey. You didn’t do it on purpose. When we meant was...hmmm…” Frisk didn’t know how to phrase it so if this would happen again they wouldn’t be in such a bind.

“hun, your punishment only means you do it on purpose. accidents like this aren’t included and you aren’t responsible for what happened at the school.”

“B-but you always say bad things happen when I d-don’t use my powers re… responsible.”

“and that is true, to a point. but in this case, you saved us a lot of trouble because you didn’t. we wouldn’t have known about it until later if you hadn’t run off. in this case... your tiny bit of trouble prevented a bigger one.”

“So… I am … like a hero like you dad?”

“In a sense...you are more like a alarm bell but one day you can be just as strong and powerful as your dad. He loves you, Peter, me and the rest of the family so much that he is willing to give it all up for us.” Frisk said with a softness in her tone as she sees the rest of the family joins them down to where they are at.

“...Really?” Callie’s eyes got big looking into her father’s eyelights.

“really.”

“Is Callie Okay?” Papyrus asked as he arrived with the kids.

“she’s fine paps, little shook up though.” Peter ran up and hugged Callie scared for his sister’s life.

“Sans… tomorrow, after a good night’s sleep, we should tell everyone the story.”

“What do you mean the story?” Lilly asked wondering holding the baby close to her to keep her warm.

“We will discuss it tomorrow after work. Let’s get everyone to bed.” Frisk picked up Callie and bringing her close to her placing several kisses all over her face as she carried her to bed tucking her in.

“Goodnight dear… I love you so much.” Frisk kissed her one more time on the forehead.

“I love you too mom. Goodnight.” Peter whined as he became jealous of the love that Frisk gave to Callie as she felt a tug on her shirt.

“Can you ...tuck me in?” Peter asked Frisk. Frisk picked up her son and began to give him butterfly kisses. She tucked in her son and looked into his eyes. Sans gave both his children kisses for the evening as well.

“Goodnight dear. I love you too.” Frisk turned off the lights and went to bed herself and went to sleep next to Sans. The next morning came soon and Sans first day going back to work.

“Are you sure you are going to be okay with the project Sans?” Frisk handed him the specially made ketchup bottles. “I am going up to the base and let everyone know the good news about me...and I will come home for the day or are you going to spread the word?” Frisk asked at the breakfast table with Gaster and the rest of the family sat somewhat awake after yesterday’s activities. Lilly and Papyrus was exhausted not only because of the excitement with Callie but they still haven’t had a full night's rest either.

“I should go to work…” Lilly yawned as Papyrus shook his head no.

“They Will Be Fine Without You For One Day…”

“i’ll be fine sweetheart, the project is coming along smoothly.” Frisk sighed with relief as she got another message from SAM about the latest news.

“I need you to avoid stressers because the project can be affected by it.” Frisk commented as she looked at the news saying that there are talks about revoking monsters citizenship and putting them back in the mines. Frisk became angry seeing this and instead of exclaiming such frustrations she calmly took Sans hand and squeezed it. Lilly went and made a deep sigh and rubbed her forehead.

“Did you see the news?” Lilly says to everyone at the table. Frisk sighed as it meant the news was going to be told either way.

“Yes… I Saw… The Talks About Monsters And Hybrids Both Being Rejected…”

“we both did, look no one is going to take away the rights we worked so hard to get in just a single instance. paps, you already know this story, watch the kids will ya?” Frisk looked at Sans as Papyrus nods taking the kids to another room out of earshot.

“i think i should go first on this one.”

“Is this the story that Frisk mentioned yesterday?” Lilly asked as Frisk squeezed his hand in to help him or her she wasn’t quite sure...

“yeah, it involves us both. there’s two sides to this story, so try to save any questions you have until we’ve both told our side.”

“Okay… I won’t say a word.” Lilly said.

“this story begins with the prophecy. it was handed down from monster to monster from a prophet who spoke of it before the war. The first prophet was a human, the second to speak of it was a monster. their identities and such have been lost through time, but the prophecy itself hasn’t changed. i know i’ve mentioned it before, do you remember what it said?”

“Roughly… something about blood and a angel and a judge… not really. It has been over five years since we last talked about it.” Lilly said being honest and Frisk couldn’t blame her as it wasn’t something that they spoke of.

“One to rule. One to Judge. One to care. One to stand. One with sight will free them all. Until the day the angel comes, blood flows like a fountain and true judgement be the call. Ruler’s sorrow, caretaker’s pain, the judge will thus be hanged.” Frisk said it often haunts her dreams the prophecy as it became a nightmare to her. It shown by the pain in her voice saying it as well. Sans squeezed her hand gently, trying to comfort her.

“the prophecy, which she just said. was, for the longest time... taken literally. there are four monsters mentioned in this, as you are aware now i’m one of the four.”

“Who are … sorry..” Lilly said as she closed her mouth feeling anxious.

“it’s fine. to answer it, the other three are the king, queen and paps. each having a different role and our lives as the cursed have been - to a point - very hard. more so than you would think of that of a normal monster. on top of being enslaved to do tasks, and abused, we were considered the beacons of hope for all monsters. taken literally, the prophecy foretells the judgement of the world... and at the end of that judgement, one final death. in literal translation, the prophecy said that the Judge would cleanse the world of all its sinners and then die for the sin that was the job. because of this, when we first met... well, it wasn’t the same as you remember because it happened differently and at the same time, didn’t happen at all. In our first meeting, Frisk gave up her badge and i came to be on the surface with the first group, minus Alphys and met you and Henry.”

“I ...I had dreams… about healing Undyne… Henry dying...a television… and no trust… wait a minute are you saying?”

“those dreams are echos of what happened. is your mind’s way of telling you about what originally happened. when i first came here... i was forced to kill Henry to protect the monsters.”

“He planned on enslaving them with the collars. Sans… well found the plans… while I was with Gaster.”

“i found those papers after i killed him. i didn’t want anyone to know what my role was when i got to the surface so i used my power during a blackout to force Henry to write a suicide letter and then stab himself before i went back to the kitchen where you were in the dark and helped you find the generator to restore the power.”

“I … I think… I remembered that… your blue eyelights pierced through the darkness. I felt so awful for Frisk… and oh god…” Lilly put her hand to her mouth as it seemed as the memories started to come back to her.

“yeah, well the guy was just a rotten apple. anyway, frisk didn’t know anything about this of course. i didn’t want her to do anything drastic or feel worse, i lied to pretty much everyone. knowing i’d come up to the surface to fulfill the prophecy and after about a week frisk came up with a plan to free the rest of the monsters that was the perfect opportunity for everything to begin. after helping with that.... Freeing the rest of them from the mines, i didn’t go back to the mansion. i began the killing spree in the city. i lost count how many.”

“I don’t remember… much… I can’t recall….”

“likely at the time you were with the monsters, too busy dealing with them and the wounded to realize i was even gone. i wiped out Ebbott City in a matter of hours before anyone even realized i was there. after that... i went from town to town, nation to nation, country to country..... and then when it was all said and done... i came back to the mansion one final time. because i had promised frisk the truth.”

“You and Undyne were very close in the last run… in fact you guys were best friends like this run…That is why I insisted on this run that you heal Undyne so you can have that friendship. For the truth… it was hard to swallow...I felt guilty about everything...how it went down. I wanted to save all the monsters so dear to me and I ended up dooming the world of it’s humanity. I tried so many ways...”

“well, more like dooming those who did have the humane part of humanity. when i came back here i told frisk the truth about what i’d done... by that point i was such a high LV that it didn’t really matter to me. i’d passed the point of caring at all. i felt nothing even for my own brother. frisk tried to get through to me... for... whatever reason at the time, but to fulfill the prophecy to its fullest i had to die. the first time i turned myself in to the remaining cops in Ebbot City. that wasn’t the end of it though, but that’s her side to tell.”

“I found out… that I had an ability to load points of time. I tried to convince Sans not to continue with this prophecy… and the guilt of him killing was as much my fault as it was his. Since I freed him the first place...and when I got so frustrated I somehow summoned the menu to load.”

“we’ve been over this, it wasn’t your fault.”

“I tell myself that… but it is still true…”

“no, it’s not true. you’re not responsible for what i chose to do, letting me and the others out was not a direct result of that; it could have been anyone else who let us out and the results still would have been the same. as the saying goes, don’t shoot the messenger.”

“This sounds so familiar… like the first time… we argued … for so long that every time I reset I felt myself...almost just giving in. The one thing I thought I had to do was kill you and I couldn’t do it. Despite everything you did to me in the previous timeline…”

“yeah, there is that too... see, Lilly, i told frisk that - before she reset the timeline - that in order to prevent that from happening that she had to dust me. in order to delay the prophecy’s fulfillment. instead of doing that when she did reset it back... she decided that she preferred to kiss me instead of dusting me. and that was the start of the events that led up to this moment.”

“So… this is not the first timeline then?” Lilly asked still trying to understand what happened.

“it’s technically the third.”


	62. Chapter 62

“I decided… to choose to go with my instincts and gut feelings at the time. I kissed Sans in the first timeline as well… to get him to shut up for a moment.”

“which worked, because it confused the hell out of me.”

“It felt oddly...right. Anyway, I already respected him before the chaos… and his dad and his brother spoke so highly of him… and well… I wanted so badly to fulfill his prophecy with him alive...than it dawned on me that, for some reason, I began to like him… in a deeper than a friend way. When I reset back to when I entered the cave… I immediately got Henry kicked out of the group and ran to Sans, kissing him. I know it shocked him... but I was surprised to see him alive as well… I killed him in the last run.”

“What… YOU KILLED SANS!!!” Lilly exclaimed as she glanced between the two.

“that was the second timeline. where in a second attempt to change events after they had happened, i kinda ended up just pissing her off and so she killed me.”

“No… you didn’t piss me off… I felt desperate… and sad… I mourned killing you. I kissed you as I did it… maybe you don’t remember because you were probably dying..”

“no, i remember. it just didn’t make any sense at the time.”

“I swore to you I would find you...I did keep my word.” Frisk snuggled up to him.

“yup.” He hugged her close. “anyway, that’s the story... it’s why our relationship kinda moved so fast. we literally already knew one another, sort of, so the whole whirlwind relationship wasn’t just built on nothing.”

“I really hated Frisk in the beginning after with Henry. I felt she cheated on him… I didn’t know...I am kind of embarrassed to admit this but in the last run I think I was in love with you… I remember why I don’t know all the details… I killed myself… after finding out that you were on a murdering rampage…” Lilly said weakly.

“why did you go and do a thing like that?”

“I felt so dumb and so blinded by my feelings for you and well… I took my life thinking I will never get to be with my only love… Don’t tell Papyrus… he will probably hate me for that.”

“considering he probably already knows... i wouldn’t bet on that. as it was, i had no idea. i considered we were friends at best... it never occurred to me you’d have fallen that hard in the little time we had. thing is... the four of us cursed monsters... we remember everything of all the timelines. so there isn’t a very high chance that he doesn’t know.”

“Oh my Asgore…” Lilly began to cry into her hands feeling guilty.

“you might want to talk to him about that.”

“Lilly no one is upset… I mean the worst you did was fall in love and there is no one here upset with you. The world was reset and you and Papyrus have two beautiful children. Don’t let this timeline weigh you down… like it did us for many years.” Frisk squeezed Sans hand feeling a weight lifted off her shoulders.

He returned the gesture and looked at Lilly.

“we didn’t tell you this because we wanted it to be a burden to you, but because you’re family and you have a right to know about it.”

“Thank you… I do feel like I understand better why I felt the way I did… I guess it goes without really saying that I don’t feel the same way about you Sans in this line like I did in the last run.” Lilly smiled at him kindly.

“just as well. i’d prefer it be platonic.”

“Me too… I can’t believe you can load time… why don’t you go back to when the bombing didn’t happen?” Frisk frowned unsure if that was possible.

“well, it’s not an exact science. there’s only certain points in time that she can access and because it takes a lot of magic to even do that much... in her current state... it’s best not to push our luck. um, i guess that’s the other part of the news we meant to share, was that we’re going to have another kid.”

“Oh My GOD CONGRATS!!!!” Lilly leapt from the chair hugging the pair.

“Now I won’t be the only one not sleeping through the night, again…”

“heh, yeah... that’s true.”

“I am glad you are taking this news better than my imagination version did… I had no idea you… I never thought you would be that depressed to do that.”

“makes two of us.”

“Different timeline… I would flirt with Sans. He would joke with me and I had no dating experience before… and well I fell for him hook line and sinker.”

“i was trying to be supportive then since she was carrying all that responsibility and it seemed to stress her out. i had no clue it caused that.”

“Sure sure… you flirt. I swear people see his eye lights and girls throw their bras at him.” Frisk laughed at her own comment. Lilly blushed at her past self.

“hey... free clothes. who am i to complain?”

“You would look better with a bra on.” Frisk teased.

“maybe i’ll play dress up then later.”

“Guys the kids are in the next room… seriously you two can’t even keep it pg-13 for two minutes.”

“what? skeletons are versatile with magic... i could make a pair of boobs... nothing the kids won’t be able to do once they master their power.”

“You can?” Frisk wondered.

“yup.” Frisk leaned in and whispered into ear canal as Lilly rolled her eyes.

“We can role play tonight? I can just keep whispering as well as Lilly gets more flustered too…”

“hmmm, yes on both accounts because that last bit is too funny.”

“Guys please… you have kids…”

“well you did say keep it pg-13 in a normal volume. doesn’t mean we can’t say things where they can’t hear.” Sans grins. “besides, having kids doesn’t kill a libido. i wonder how many of your “sleepless” nights are actually cuz of the kid.”

“Shut up…” A deep blush covers her face.

“point made.” He replied with a smirk.

“Pap.. just had his heat… The... you know what yes I make love to my husband on the regular and I love him so… there…” Lilly became super defensive as Frisk backed up and looked at her with a smile.

“That is a great thing… we probably never want the details about it but it is still a great thing Lilly to be in love and to make love with someone you care deeply with.” Frisk said squeezing Sans’ hand. “The world would be a bonely place for me without Sans and the kids.”

“agreed. while this timeline has been rough... it’s the best one.”

“I guess we should get Papyrus back unless you want to continue talking dirty to me Sans.” Frisk teased to Sans. Her soul started to hurt again it was from earlier injury and it seemed to have a deeper effect than the initial injury. Her body seemed to shake as something was wrong.

“we probably should get back to the group. you feeling okay?” He asked the last part softly.

“I don-” Frisk disappeared for a moment and came back but she appeared different her outfit was the blue dress she wore on the news cast night.

“Hmm…. tonight is going to be so much fun...Where am I?” Frisk glanced around confused and at Lilly who looked at her with confusion and concern

“Frisk… we are at home… Did this happen in the last timeline too Sans?”

“You told her! Why did you tell her? I thought we were going to wait until later until after the elections before we tell people about our past.”

“okay.... no, this did not happen in the last timeline... sweetheart... can i see your soul a moment?”

“Umm… okay...but it is kinda…a private thing isn’t that soul bond thing?” They haven’t bonded at that moment in where she remembered.

“this could be an emergency, we need to check on your soul.” Sans was seriously concerned at this point.

“Sure go ahead…What is wrong?” Sans’ magic gently washed over her, pulling the soul out. The soul was missing a chunk on the right side and it was glitching colors as it seemed to be collapsing on itself.

“fuck... “ Sans took the soul into one hand, attempting to stabilize it some with his magic even as he looked at Lilly.

“get paps in here NOW.” Lilly ran into the other room screaming for Papyrus to come quick.

Sans took out his phone, this was bad... very bad... he managed to some how dial up Toriel as well.

“Wha-” She disappeared again and was wearing her office clothing and rubbed her head.

“Sans?”

“Tori, get here as fast as you can.”

“Okay… I will be there as soon as possible.”

“I am sorry … Sans I been so tired lately with all the work… and I am so frustrated with everyone… I can’t believe… we just ...trusted Henry like that.”

“it’s not your fault. just relax okay?” He was beginning to panic but he was trying to do his best to not show it not to mention stay calm for the baby.... He focused his magic on the soul, trying again to stabilize it.

A knock came at the door a couple minutes later as Papyrus focused his magic on the soul.

“Sans You Need To Walk Away… I Know… But Think Of The Soul…” He was torn in two between the soul and his mate... but he knew his brother was right....

“You Know Frisk Loves Her Children More Than Her Life So-”

“I have kids... pffftt… no… not yet… anyway… maybe one day.”

“i... i know...” Tears welled up as he rushed to the door, hoping it was Toriel who had arrived.

“I am here… What is wrong?” Frisk was wearing a doctor’s outfit and looking at Papyrus strange.

“frisk needs your magic to stabilize. i don’t know what happened.”

“Look I don’t know who you are... I am sorry… I was helping Gaster… and now I am here…” Toriel rushed to her side and looked at her soul it seemed it was damaged lately like a leak in a balloon it needed to be patched.

“Is it because of the explosion the other day that her soul got damaged?”

“i don’t think so, she was fine then and was fine up until just a few minutes ago. her soul hadn’t seemed to be any different when i did a check on her and everyone else after the incident.”

“The damage seemed to started from a puncture wound like … something got jabbed somewhere… I seen this kind of damage before… I will take care of her…” Her hands went on her soul as Frisk changed once again.

Sans nods, sitting down, not sure what else to do; the little soul in him was buzzing around his soul as it had picked up on his agitation. Lilly sat with Sans taking his hand as Frisk watched these people messing with her soul and Papyrus gently sat her over by Sans as they worked on it.

Sans couldn’t watch for long, the hormones overwhelming his attempts to stay calm like he might have usually.

“Are you okay? Look I am a healer… I can help reduce your stress a bit.” Frisk asked looking at him.

“just hormones on top of stress.” He mumbles.

“I see… well… my parents use to tell me that in the end everything will work out it always does… I don’t know how you got to the surface or where I am for that matter but it will be okay. So don’t worry…” Frisk said trying to calm him down. Unfortunately that just made it worse for him. Toriel finally found the hole and patched it.

“Got it… I found the hole…” Between stress and the hormones, Sans had passed out from exhaustion.

“I am going to need liquids… and he doesn’t look good…” Frisk said looking at him worried.

“He’ll Be Fine. Queen Toriel, What Else Can We Do?”

“It is not every day a red soul gets damaged like this… I think once her magic stabilizes she will stabilize as well… let’s put her in a room by herself so that the kids don’t freak out… Sans on the other hand you might want to separate him as well… He is acting different.” 

“Yes, Well... We Know You Will Keep The Secret.... Sans Is Housing Their Child For The Moment. That Is Why He’s Acting Strange. It’s The Hormones.”

“Why is he hosting their child?” Toriel asked curiously.

“The Explosion Caused Complications That Would Have Meant They Both Would Have Died Had He Not Done So.”

“I see... yes… just keep them apart for now. It will ease their stress levels and I have a feeling Frisk will be okay soon… I will stay here just in case until we see improvements.”

“How Long Do You Think?”

“It can be a day or it can be weeks… it depends on Frisk really.”

“That... Could Be A Problem.” He picked up his sleeping brother though and headed upstairs to put him to bed in his room while Frisk was sent to stay in one of the guest rooms for the time being.

“This place… seems really nice... “ Frisk said complimenting as she looked around. Papyrus came back down.

“Frisk, For The Time Being You Might Want To Stay In Your Room Until You Recover Fully From Your Ailment.”

“I feel… weird…”

“Yes, Well, You Still Need Some Rest.” Frisk nodded climbing into the bed and closing her eyes falling asleep, after being shown the room again, feeling lost in this world. Papyrus sighed inwardly and headed back down stairs again, this time to go fix supper for the children, himself and Lilly as well as their guest.

“What do we tell the kids?” Lilly asked helping him for a moment as Toriel watched the kids play in the nearby room.

“Perhaps for now simply say she is unwell and that they are not permitted to be near her until she is well again.” Toriel suggests.


	63. Chapter 63

“I guess… that makes sense…I am just worried about Frisk... and the kids…” Lilly felt tears in her eyes worried for her friend.

“We All Are.” In the room upstairs Frisk felt bizarre as she disappeared and reappeared with the lab coat on again. The next day came soon enough as Lilly went to check on Sans bringing him breakfast in bed.

“Good morning Sans… How are you?”Lilly kindly said to Sans who had a rough night.

“ugh... did you get the plates of the truck that hit me?”

“I am sorry I missed that truck… but maybe the next truck I will get it..” Lilly teased trying to comfort him.

“darn. what have you got there?”

“I got breakfast for you. It is eggs and bacon...hope you enjoy. I also brought ketchup I know how much you like that as well.” Lilly sat the tray on his lap. Sans shifted to look at the food.

“uh... much as i hate to say it... kid doesn’t like ketchup. but the rest is fine. thanks.”

“I am sorry… ummm… Frisk seems to be doing better though..”

“it’s fine. thanks for the update.”

“She remembers the monsters… she is at the point after… the first timeline now.” Lilly took his hand looking at his face. “She keeps asking for you…”

He sighs a little, he looks about as tired as he feels.

“probably best not to yet, not with the baby anyway. can’t exactly explain that.”

“No..I wouldn’t think that is wise if Frisk was in her … normal self she would say to think of the baby first but the good news is she is heading the right direction for memories.”

“yeah. at least the kiddo is asleep now too.”

“Toriel thinks the baby might have caused the whole episode… with it going into the soul the way it did. I am just glad the two of you are going to be okay.”

The next two weeks was a living nightmare for the pair as Frisk slowly regained her memories up to the point where she just got done telling Lilly about the soul and Sans asked her if she was okay. He spent most of his time in the room, pacing when he wasn’t sleeping.

“I don’t...know…” Frisk said looking around the room responding to a question that no one can hear as Papyrus and Lilly had to distract the kids the best they could as they exhaustively played parents to their niece and nephew. Frisk looked for her phone which she had when she disappeared the first time and called Sans when she realized she couldn’t open the door to the guest room. How did she end up there? She didn’t know.... 

The vibrations woke Sans from a nap.

“erm... hmmm?”

“Sans… Why am I locked in the spare room?” Frisk asked curiously.

“to recover.” He replies with a yawn.

“How is the baby? How are you? Are you okay? To recover from what…” Frisk tried the door again as she walked around.

“jus' woke up from a nap.” He mumbles. “call Lilly an’ talk to her... i’m kinda tired today.”

“Sans... okay… the moment I find out the details… I will check on you. I am sorry... I don’t know what happened…” Frisk felt terrible like she missed something major between the two of them.

“imma go back to sleep. you can talk to Lilly about it.”

“Okay... sleep tight… I love you.”

“will do, love ya too starlight.” He hung up the phone and settled back to sleep. Frisk called Lilly and she went up to her room and made sure she remembered every single detail before letting her out. She then recounted the horror that befell before them. Frisk could only listen in horror and she began to worry about the baby again but she wanted to see the kids just as much. The moment the kids saw her though they ran up to her, missing her as much as she missed them.

“It Has Been A Long Time Frisk… Two Weeks With The Flu Is Pretty Bad.” Papyrus and Lilly told the kids that is what Frisk and Sans had.

“T-two... weeks… yea… it is awful…”

“Afraid So. It Is Good To See You Up And Well Again.”

“I am so sorry guys… I didn’t mean to get sick…”

“No Worries, No One Ever Means To.” Papyrus replied cheerfully.

“May I see Sans?”

“He Should Be Resting. You Can Go See Though.”

“I won’t wake him… I will just check on him... kids I will be right back I won’t leave … like I did earlier…” Frisk went upstairs to their room and unlocked it. She opened the door to see Sans it seemed time has past quickly when you can’t recall the time. He was curled up beneath the blanket in a white t-shirt, fast asleep. Frisk went to his side and caressed his face softly as she cried silently feeling so guilty for making him carry all this burden by himself for that period of time.

“I am so sorry Sans... I can’t even imagine the pain you went through…” She left soon afterwards and went downstairs to hang out with the kids for the rest of the evening. That evening Frisk debated about sleeping in the same room as Sans as she felt she betrayed their bond. She kissed his forehead and wished him a good night as she went to sleep in the spare room.

The next couple days went by and Sans refused to see Frisk during this whole time. About a week has passed and Alphys came in to check on the condition of the soul. At his request he asked for Alphys only to look at his soul. Frisk obliged a little hurt but she understood as she went downstairs and hung out with the kids.

“Is dad still sick?” Peter asked playing with his truck smashing into a invisible building making a blast noise while Callie was practicing her magic with Dio. Dio had a special power it allowed him to look at someone like Sans and know when they are telling the truth or lying. It also allowed him to sense others, he also knew how to blue other souls for a brief moment like Callie and turn invisible for short periods of times. Callie and Dio were practicing turning each other’s soul blue which Frisk was okay for them to learn because it could save their lives it they absolutely need to use it.

“Yes… I am sorry Peter I think I will be reading your bedtime story tonight again…” Frisk sighed feeling overwhelmed and depressed at the same time.

“Mom are you okay?” Callie asked looking over at her as she floated in the air getting caught once again.

“I am fine… Dio let go of your cousin. Three seconds in the air remember?” Dio nodded trying to gently put her down and ended up dropping her a feet inches from the ground as she Callie huffed in anger being dropped the way she did.

“I am sorry…” Dio mumbled quietly as Callie just rubbed her bum a little and looked at Frisk.

“Mom… Dio dropped me on my butt…” Callie began to laugh at the word “butt” and so did the other boys as they heard the word. Frisk smiled softly the age they were is a carefree time where no drama really takes place but the occasional injury of a bump or bruise.

“It was an accident… now please kids mommy needs a moment before supper okay?” Frisk went to the bathroom really quick to take a breather while Sans still got examined by Alphys. She wished she can be there to see Sans and her baby. This was beyond nerve wracking as she found herself crying in the bathroom by herself trying to collect herself before joining the kids again.

While upstairs a conversation was taking place between Alphys and Sans as she looked at the soul.

“The b-baby looks good now… w-we should be able to t-transfer it anytime n-now. How are y-you?” Alphys asked the apprehensive looking skeleton monster. The purple soul zoomed around Sans soul cuddling against it ever so often as it seemed to try to comfort it’s dad.“It isn’t e-everyday where a male m-monster carries a s-soul baby… at all. The b-baby looks g-great by the w-way…”

“i’m fine.” Sans insisted,

“I-I am wandering if y-you and F-Frisk are okay?” Alphys looked at him with concern. He sighs a little.

“i think the soul doesn’t wanna be transferred... it’s... affecting me every time she tries to come close.”

“Is t-that why y-you don’t w-want her n-nearby?”

“i think so.... i think the soul has latched onto me and any time she gets near it sends me into a protective mode... i think the only way to do the transfer is to either get the soul to sleep or manage to put me into a deep one for a while.”

“I s-see… are y-you willing to g-go to sleep or d-do you want to w-wait.”

“natural sleep won’t cut it, the little soul is too smart and will just wake me up. has before.”

“O-okay I w-will get the m-mask… it w-will put you in a t-temporary stasis u-until we t-transfer the soul.” He nods.

“i’m trusting you to see this through.” Alphys used her cell and a mask with a small little container was attached to it. She placed the mask over his face.

“B-breath normally. Y-you may see s-shapes and other t-things, that is normal, d-don’t panic and just r-relax. Sleep w-will come soon.”

He does as instructed. The moment Sans eyelights disappeared she called Frisk up and she came up a little disappointed to Sans passed out but she was instructed to sit down and her soul was extracted to make the transfer easier. Than Alphys pulled Sans’ soul out of him and used the extraction tool. The tiny soul snuggled up against Sans’ soul, not sure what was going on.

“I-it’s is g-going to be o-okay.” Alphys used the extraction tool on the little soul and brought it over to Frisk’s soul and placed it there. It seemed to wail a little in fright at the tool.

“I am sorry little one…” Frisk said looking at the soul as it seemed to almost reject her as a mother.

“Please don’t hate me… I can’t have you hating me too.” Frisk felt tears collect in her eyes as she looked at the little soul.

“T-try s-singing to i-it.” She says as the tiny soul zips around, agitated from being away from Sans’ soul.

“I can try… You are my sunshine… my only sunshine…” She began to sing. “You are my sunshine” to the little soul trying to comfort it to settle it. During this time Alphys removed the mask off Sans letting him wake up. It seems to calm the little soul down a little.

“Do you hate me little one?” Frisk asked putting her hand down to the little soul.

The soul seems to be careful before moving over to her hand, it settles as it seems to recognize her.

“I missed you…” Frisk said to the little soul as she placed the soul back in herself noticing Sans awaking. She didn’t want to upset him again. Sans slowly wakes from the induced sleep.

“I will go… I will talk to you later Alphys.” Frisk got up and went to the door looking at Alphys with a smile and Sans briefly.

“O-okay.” Sans yawns. Frisk left closing the door behind her.

“mmm... did it work?” He rubs his sockets, clearing away the sleep and looking around.

“I-it did…” Alphys looked at the now closed door and looked back at Sans.

“... did i run her off again?” He asks quietly after a moment.

“I-I don't t-think on p-purpose.” He sighs, plopping back on the pillows again.

“S-she misses y-you… I d-don’t know if y-you want me to talk to her or … d-do you want to just t-talk.”

“i think we should, but i have a feeling getting her to stay put isn’t going to be easy... you know how base instincts are al... they can be down right nasty... and i don’t think she was prepared to deal with it anymore than i thought it might happen. i didn’t even have the soul that long.”

“Y-your body isn’t b-built for it either. S-she will understand.”

“usually no, but magic is funny that way with non-organics, allowing us to play surrogate when we need to... even to full term.”

“W-well… J-just let me k-know what you w-want me to do…” Alphys felt sorry for Sans as she looked at him seem so frustrated.

“just find a way to get her up here, please.” Some of the hormones were still affecting him, he was sure, but he was going to do his best to fight it.

“I-I will... d-don’t worry…” Alphys pat his leg as she got up and went downstairs to find Frisk. She was hanging out with the kids as she is trying to stay calm for the kid’s sake.

Callie was calmly, for the moment, playing with building blocks with her brother and cousin.

“That looks amazing guys… I am so proud of you. What are you guys bu-” Frisk noticed Alphys coming into the room and sitting next to her interrupting her thoughts.

“Hey guys lets play a game find Aunt Lilly or your mom Dio. Go have fun guys if she is with the baby don’t wake it.”

“Okay mommy.” Callie raced off with her brother and cousin, leaving the toys behind. Papyrus was cooking supper for the evening.

“Okay… Alphys what do you need?” Frisk asked feeling a little anxious feeling that she is going to blame her for what is happening between her and Sans.

“H-he wants to t-talk with y-you.” Frisk sighed and got up sighed and walked back and forth trying to keep calm.

“I wanted to see him for almost a week… plus and he rejected… me over and over again... He kicked me out of our own room. I don’t know… if I can do this… I miss him… but… I am so depressed… and upset at the same time.”

Alphys watches her friend pace.

“H-he knows and h-he wants to talk.”

“Okay… I will talk with him… I do miss him… okay…” Frisk made her way upstairs and she hesitated to knock on the door and she debated on just walking away. She eventually knocked on the door.

“Knock Knock…” Frisk said biting her bottom lip.

“who’s there?” Was the quiet reply after a moment.

“Ivana…” Frisk started to crack as a soft sob came out when she says this.

“ivana who?”

“I vana know why you don’t want me anymore…” Frisk was crying outside the door and leaning against it unable to open it herself because she didn’t want to be rejected again.

There was silence for a moment then the door opened slowly. Frisk looked at the door unsure if she should go in or not. She stood there looking at the door as if it could close at any moment on her as she continued to cry wiping away her tears.

He stood a foot away on the other other side, he felt as tired as he looked and twice as miserable. Frisk reached for the door opening it all the way and looked at Sans feeling emotionally as bad as he felt. Her eyes explored his face as she allowed her tears to fall freely at this point.

He held out a hand to her. She looked down at his hand and back at his face. A moment of hesitation before she took his hand. He gently pulled her to him, loosely wrapping her up in his embrace. She wrapped her arms around him nuzzling her face into his chest crying hard missing him incredibly.

“i’m sorry.” His voice cracked a little he buried his face against her neck.

“I missed… you … so much… I hated myself for what happened… I … am so sorry… and when you didn’t even let me near…”

“this wasn’t supposed to happen... i’m so sorry....”

“Why did you... why did you push me out?”

“i didn’t mean to... the soul latched onto me more than it was supposed to... i... it forced up protective instincts.... I n-never meant to-”

“I-i… understand… I just … felt alone... I tried to stay strong for the kids but… I honestly felt rejected.”

“I-i know... i.. t-tried so hard to tell you b-but it overwhelmed me. i d-didn’t get the chance to warn you.”

“Well.. o-on top of it… the m-memory lapse… I d-don’t even know w-what happened t-to me.” Frisk separated and sat on the bed.

“none of us knew.” He settled with her.

“The last two weeks... never happened... I don’t remember them at all. In fact, after I called you I went to talk to Lilly and Papyrus they told me how long I was... out.”

“yeah... that day was the last day i was normal in terms of emotion... the kid constantly kept me up so i had to stay in and sleep during the day.”


	64. Chapter 64

“I see... I just missed you… being with you. Sleeping next to you… cuddling with you… just even being in the same room with you…” Frisk could feel the tears come back to her eyes.

“i missed you too.”

“Can… you … stand being near me… now?”

“i could never really stand being away from you... i hated every moment of not being able to be close.” His hand gently touched hers, he was shaking a little. Frisk turned her hand, flipping over to let her fingers to interweave with his fingers. She glanced into his eye lights before asking the next question.

“I.. I need you to... tell me do you really love me? I love you to death….” 

“i do.. i’d do anything for you.” There was no hesitation.

“I… I want to kiss.. You… is that okay?” Frisk said with some hesitation because she was afraid that he would push her away. They barely just held hands without breaking apart.

He nods. She leaned forward and pressed her lips against his teeth for a soft loving kiss. He returned the kiss gently. She broke the kiss and she pursed her lips feeling that she just pushed him into that. Frisk wanted to get up and leave as she felt nervous. He looked a little nervous at her expression, like he was afraid he’d done something wrong...

“I forced you to choose… I... I just want you to be you…and just love me like you use to… this feels like a farce…”

“i love you deeply... i don’t know how to mend this though... i’ve never had to deal with this sort of thing. i don’t even know where to begin...”

“Well… What does your gut tell you, what to do? To run… to hide… to yell… to push me away… to kiss me… to fight me… I don’t know…”

“... i’m scared i’ve done..... Irreparable damage...” He replies softly after a moment.

“I... I don’t think so... but if you don’t… want me… let me go…” Frisk began to sob feeling that he was rejecting her now. He drew her against him.

“i would never let you go because i cannot live without you. you are the light of my life. i never meant to hurt you... to ... do this to you.... I am so so sorry.... please... don’t ever think that- that you’re anything less to me.” Frisk gently took his hand and placed it against her soul trying to concentrate hard on to express her love through her emotions trying to let him feel her through the soul bound. She wasn’t sure if he could feel it or not but she tried.

His soul reached out to hers, trying to wrap it in the love he felt for her; trying to reach across the bond to let her know the depth of love he had for her. The souls seemed to come out on their own and met in the middle as she watched kinda in amazement and awe.

“I love you… so much...I don’t think I can exist without you… the only reason I live and breath is because of our family… Sans...I ...love you so much…” Frisk watched as the little soul between the two souls seemed to run around the two souls missing his soul just as much as hers. Frisk closed the gap between them and pulling him for a deep loving kiss. He returned her kiss with his own love as he held her close to him; his soul glowing like a little star with the love it was trying to convey to Frisk’s. She broke the kiss a little breathlessly.

“If I ask a crazy question will you indulge me?” Frisk asked to him.

“can’t be that crazy. go ahead and ask.”

“If you had a chance… to redo it all… to be my mate or not… would you still pick me all over again?”

“in less than a heartbeat. i would seek you out all over again... i would chase you down if i had to.” Frisk giggled as she wiped away any remaining tears.

“That sounds like a challenge…” Frisk said with a an adventurous tone.

“you’re the sun to me, the air that exists all around. i can’t be without you. because everything i’ve ever become has been because of you.”

“...I would say prove it but… I can’t do that to you… you are the best mate I ever could have dreamed of… an amazing father and husband… this was just a small hiccup in our relationship.” Frisk took his hands and looked into his eye lights. “I-I … don’t know if you will allow this but… can I sleep with you… tonight or is it too soon? It is too soon… I will go now...I will talk to you later. I love you...” She stood up and headed for the door.

She didn’t get too far though, a couple steps. The group outside heard a soft thud. He had actually tackled her and landed with her on top of him.

  
  


“S-she wants y-you to take her i-into your a-arms…” Alphys said listening through the door. Lilly could be heard saying.

“Shh… they will hear you… besides we shouldn’t be doing this...if they find out about this they will be upset with us.”

“W-well it is t-true… I w-want to help Sans a-as much as I can too.”

“Frisk is my best friend and you didn’t have to listen to her cry all those days… maybe we should leave.” 

“ooof... okay not my best idea, but i’m not letting you leave this room tonight sweetheart... “ Frisk blushed somehow he made it where she was on top of him and she smiled at him.

“Really?... How are you going to do that?” Frisk said with a small smile.

He rolled them over to pin her to the floor.

“any way i gotta.” He replies, nipping lightly at her nose.

“I missed... this…” Frisk said kissing him deeply. He returns the kiss, a rumbling purr vibrating through him.

“I-I am not h-hearing anything… d-did he s-shortcut?”

“What Are You Two Doing?!”

“Nothing… oh … shoot… ummm… Hi Paps… she told me we had to…” He had his fists on his hips as he looked at the two with a slight look that says he does not approve of this. They looked like two kids caught by a parent as they were scooted along to go downstairs.

Frisk tugged at San’s shirt kissing him deeply. The love she felt for him was as deep as the ocean. Her tongue exploring his mouth as she moaned. His tongue wrapped around hers as he groaned deeply; he’d missed this... missed her terribly...

“I missed you… I missed you so much…” She moaned between kisses as her hand explored his body like she never made love with him before. He arched into her touch as if it was the first time.

“i missed you so very much...” He managed between a groan and a heated kiss.Frisk met his kiss and let her hand continue to rub his ribs under his shirt. She moaned deeply and full of love. He tugged off the shirt before kissing her again, trembling at her touch; he needed this, her. The feel of her skin against his bones was like a warm fire and he wanted more. She kissed his neck nibbling against as well. Her hand traced to his pelvic bone rubbing it gently. Frisk missed just being with him like this it felt like an eternity since the last time they made love. Her body felt hot against his.

He whimpered even as his hands slid beneath her shirt to slide over her breasts, shuddering with the pleasure caused by her touch. Frisk grinded against him moaning deeply as she shuddered under his touch. It surprised Frisk how his touch made her so weak to him. She loved him so much… He slipped the material from her.

“f-fuck... so beautiful...” He murmured as he nipped at her neck. She smiled and kissed his teeth again deeply and heatedly as she continued to tease his pelvic area. The magic formed quickly beneath her touch now, he groaned into the kiss; discarding the last of the material between them.

Frisk moaned deeply and giggled against him.

“Ssans… fuck… you are so … amazing... “ She grinded against Sans as she nipped at his neck. Her hand traced back up to his chest and teased his soul allowing her fingers to tease it a bit.

“ah! f-fuck frisk... so good...” He nipped back at her skin, a hand slipping between her legs to stroke the warmth there as lust and pleasure made his eye lights hazy. Her hands played along his chest and against his soul as her breathing and moans became mixed as she kissed any body part she can reach. Her body arched slightly as he touched along her thighs sending a shivering thrill up her body as she moaned in anticipation.

“I-I…. oh g-god… “ Frisk moaned as her head rock back a little bit.

He slid his hand further along her thighs and teasingly along her core, shuddering in delight and pleasure at the sound of her moans. She could only think of him and the pleasure he gave her. She touched his soul and calling it out to her kissing it and loving it deeply when it leapt out to meet her. He arched against her, slipping his fingers into her, seeking out that spot to pull more pleasure from her as he shuddered beneath her attentions to his soul.

“It is such a… fuck… god... mmmm…” he found the spot in her that made her a moaning mess as she kissed his soul more heatedly to send pleasure through him. She pulled him closer to her as she moved his soul over to kiss him for a bit.

He moved his hand, replacing it with his member as he kissed her with heated passion; growling a little in lustful possession into the kiss. She arched into him as she began to grind against him feeling the heat rise within herself. Frisk took his soul and nibbled it slightly knowing it will make him go crazy.

His grip on her tightened as he thrust hard and fast into her, growling in pleasure.

“oh frisk... “ He shuddered as the pleasure egged him further.She could feel herself on the edge as his thrusts became faster and harder her hand gripped the sheets below letting his soul float there as wave after wave of pleasure hitting her.

“F-fuck… Sans… I … god… “ She whimpered with pleasure as her moans and breathing were rampant and she could feel her body give into the pleasure as her womanhood clasped onto his magic as let out a deep moan. A growling moan came from him as he collapsed against her, trembling with the force of the pleasure that overtook him.

“... we should…. go on to the bed…” Frisk trailed kisses against his face while laying naked with Sans on the floor where he pinned her earlier.. “I love you… I love you so much... I missed everything about you…” He didn’t move as he trembled from the pleasure he felt, purring softly.

“i missed everything... holding you, joking with you.... being near you...” Frisk could feel tears come back into her eyes moved by his words as she nodded, agreeing with him.

“I missed that too… I missed holding your hand and walking with you… how you move me emotionally…”

“i never want to do that again... come hell or high water... i swear if there is a next time i will not push you out like that... never again.” He nuzzled against her.

“I won’t hold it against you if for some reason you forgot me... but other than that excuse… mister you belong only to me. I swear to you I will find you… over and over again.. And I will fall in love with you all over again. ” She wrapped her arms around him nuzzling into him.

“only you will ever have me, all of me.” He murmurs lovingly.

“We can’t have you carrying any babies anytime soon.” Frisk kissed his teeth. “Too much pressure and not enough ketchup.”

“only if they’re our babies... only then.” He murmurs after relinquishing the kiss.

“I think we should go to bed… or we can come up with baby names?”

“or come up with baby names in bed.” He shortcuts them onto the bed.

“I love this idea… this is a lot more comfortable than the floor.”

“yeah, floors were made for standing, not sleeping on.”

“And making love apparently…” Frisk teased kissing his neck.

“yeah... i just couldn't help it though... i needed you so badly... “ He nuzzled against her.

“I did too… I needed and wanted you so bad…” A soft purr rumbles through him, his soul was bright with his love and satisfaction.

“So… I am thinking for a boy it will be Mark or … Steve.. But I really love that project name… just in general as a name…”

“hmmm, there’s a font name close to that. Unica.”

“I think that would be perfect… I love that name… how about you Sans?”

“it’s a good name. just as unique as our little child there.”

“I think so… despite it trying to get us to get a divorce…” Frisk teased giggling a little bit.

“too bad, i’m never leaving you and no upstart kiddo is gonna make me.”

“Oh… here I was going to find myself a handsome new skeleton mate too…” She smirked.

“i’d have had to beat them up.”

“Well… that won’t do … I need them alive… hmm… well I will just have to date a robot… can’t kill that. Plus I can register it to me… so I can own it forever and ever.” She teased him further as her forehead met his forehead as she stared into his eyelights with a smile.

“i can dismantle it piece by piece.” He replied with a bit of a possessive, playful growl. “you’re mine.”

“Oh… other than this ring what else do you have on me?” Frisk teased his mark wasn’t visible as it use to be since his magic has to be injected to make it stand out. Though that would change in another hour or so.

“the mark and the soul bond i’d say are more than enough. not to mention the kids.”

“Hmm... the kids you can keep, I will start a fresh new life with a human… they can’t sense that stuff…” Frisk stuck her tongue out at him quickly before he could react to her teasing.

“they can’t, but i can.”

“So… what would you do? Would you nab me?”

“yup... because that would drive me nuts if i didn’t.”

“Would you kiss me into submission?”

“among other things i think.”

“Hmm...probably… I can see you forcing ketchup down my throat that would do it.” Frisk teased kissing his teeth gently and lovingly. He returns the kiss lovingly.

“i’d never let anyone touch you the way i do.”

“I wouldn’t allow another soul to touch you the way I do…”

“i’d never want anyone but you to.”

“Well…. Maybe… I am kidding i am kidding…” Frisk snuggled into him. “I missed laying with you the most…” He nuzzled against her.

“i missed this too... the talks... the joking around...”

“I think we should go on vacation after the baby is born. We can go to Disney World or something like that and let the kids have a good time while we can have some … of our own fun.”

“cruises are good for that... and i know they do cruises.”

“Let’s do that. I know a friend of mine who did that and they loved it.” Frisk was so excited the kids would enjoy it as well.

“alright, we’ll have it planned out then. it can be a surprise for them on top of their new sibling... i’m sure they’ll enjoy it... we should bring Lilly and paps along too.”

“Of course, Dio will love it as well!”

“should ask dad what he thinks as well.”

“Did you notice… never mind I shouldn’t say anything.” Frisk smirked.

“he’s not around much... yeah, i did.”

“You know why?” Frisk had her suspicions about a new girlfriend but she didn’t say.

“no, i haven’t had a chance to ask.”

“Notice he is wearing nicer clothes… and cologne…”

“i thought maybe he just got a new job... but i could be wrong.”

“Well I could be wrong too… but he does seem a little chipper lately...and that can be caused by both reasons… we should ask him. If has a new love interest we can invite them too. Should we ask him around Gyftmas? It is only … what day is today?”

“hmmm, it’s about a month away if memory serves.”

“Oh… my god… We still need to get gifts for the kids…Well I guess we can say the cruise is the Gyftmas gift… and this little one will be with us in about 5 months roughly…”

“hmmm, maybe, but i dunno if they can wait that long... i’ll figure something out for ‘em while they wait on the cruise.”

“Like what?” Frisk yawned.


	65. Chapter 65

“that can wait until tomorrow i think, for now, let’s get some sleep.” She nodded as she nuzzled into him falling to sleep.

The next day came with both Frisk and Sans leaving the room much happier than they had been for a long time. Callie and Peter were already dressed downstairs eating breakfast. Lilly got used to waking them and getting them dressed.

The moment they saw their dad they ran into his arms missing him like crazy.

“Dad are you over the flu?” Peter asked.

“Dad, I missed you. Did you miss us? Mom has been crying missing you.”

“Yeah she has been doing that a lot… Aunt Lilly says that mom just missed dad a lot cause you have the flu.” Frisk blushed out of embarrassment.

“Aunt Lilly also said not to go around telling people about overbearing her as well…” Lilly says sighing and smiling at the pair. “Welcome back to the living Sans we missed you.”

“heh, i missed you guys too and yeah... your mom and i are very close. it’s really hard on us to be apart. It hurts worse than when you fell down and scraped your hands.”

“Really?... is that why she did it a lot?” Peter asked.

“Yeah… I missed your dad a lot when he was sick. He is my best friend and I get lonely without him.” Frisk took his hand intertwining her fingers with his.

“I missed you dad… you won’t be sick for awhile right?” Peter asked as Callie chimed.

“I didn’t use my shortcuts and we practice me and Dio our blue magic… Peter can’t seem to do it… We tried to help him but he doesn’t seem able to do it.” Frisk recalled this so called help as more like bullying him to use his magic but she didn’t push the issue as they were for the most part well behaved. 

“well, your brother has different magic sweetheart. he is a healer like your mom so he won’t likely be able to do blue magic. so don’t pressure him to do anything okay?”

“Fine… still he should be more powerful.”

Frisk could feel her soul feel warm as if it wanted to be pointed out but she ignored the feeling that moment as she gave her undivided attention to the kids. Frisk helped the kids get into the highchairs before excusing herself to sit in the living room to cool down. She began to sweat that is how hot she was. Sans knew too well how that felt, he used a little trick paps had taught him once long ago. It helped her feel cooler than she was.

“Hey… you are not going to eat breakfast with the rest of the gang.” She said relieved by the coolness that she received.

“not hungry just yet, plus i have to see to you and our new addition.” He replies gently.

“They are… really hot… talk about heartburn.”

“and rambunctious, i know. heh... it’s all that movement. i swear they’re as hyperactive as paps...”

“Oh dear… Paps jr… I can only imagine- oh wait they already have one.” Frisk giggled at her own pun as her soul felt hot. “So… tell me about Gyftmas gifts? I am thinking ice for this one.”

The month flew by and Frisk began to show as her belly became a little bigger and Gyftmas was just around the corner. Frisk wanted to make sure it was perfect for them. They combined Christmas and Gyftmas together into a holiday that they can all celebrate the kids were so excited as every year they were allowed to use their powers without getting grounded. Callie loved Gyftmas just for that as she zoomed through the house disappearing reappear all over. Dio liked it too and he turned invisible playing hide and go seek with Peter and they played together all day.

Frisk, Lilly and Papyrus were making Christmas lunch because that evening Lilly and Papyrus were going to go over her parents place to celebrate Christmas.

Frisk rubbed her soul by than trail it down to her stomach as it burned. Her stomach began to glow randomly and at first she was was concerned but Sans did his best to soothe his mate at any possible moment that he could.

“Weeeww… I don’t need a sauna… I am sweating through my clothes like no tomorrow.” Sans was with the kids at the moment and Frisk went over to join him as she needed his magic to cool her down. Her belly glowed a little as she sat next to Sans.

“Babe… can you cool me down? Oh I forgot to ask how your hot dog stand going? I know you started a couple of weeks ago… I think it is because I am driving you up the wall.” Her hand gently rubbing her belly trying to ease the heat coming off it. Frisk got Sans what she thought was a great gift for Gyftmas as she smirked to herself.

“the stand is closed until warmer weather sweetheart.” He replies as he cools her down a little.

“You can just take me along and I would be like a personal heater.”

“that’s not what i mean, people don’t like standing out in the cold. doesn’t bother me.”

“No but I could use the cold to cool me down.” Frisk teased as her belly glowed again. He chuckles a little, rubbing a hand along her belly gently, using his magic to settle the child down since it still seemed very attached to him.

“They miss you… they seem calmer when you use your magic. It is a good thing… I think…” Frisk teased.

“it’s gunna be a daddy’s baby... just like Callie i think.”

“Should we tell the kids today about the cruise or later? We also need to talk to your dad as well.”

“i talked to dad briefly yesterday, at least about the cruise, he said he preferred to stay on land.”

“Afraid of him moving on? I can understand…”

“no, just didn’t get a chance to talk to him long before he was interrupted by a phone call, and before i could talk further had to pick the kids up from school and by then he was gone again.”

“Hmmm… The mystery continues…”

“indeed.”

“We can talk to him in a moment because here he comes now…” Frisk muttered to Sans noticing Gaster heading into the living room briefly. “Hi Gaster! I'd curtsy but the little one is being a spit fire.” She smiled towards Gaster as he sat on a chair nearby.

*It’s fine.

“So… what is new with you Gaster?” Frisk asked trying not to pry too deep without him coming clean on his own.

*New? Hmm.... well, I’ve been working on some new projects with some other humans. It seems most scientists are quite amiable.

“Okay… Sans what is amiable?” Frisk whispered into Sans ear wondering.

“he means they were good about him being a monster.” Sans muttered back.

“Oh that is great… ummm… I was wondering… if you were dressing up for any special occasions lately? Or for anyone in particular?” Yeah she was not very good at being inconspicuous. She wanted to know... just to know.

*Hmmm, well I have made a few friends. Though I do not know if Sylvia would be flattered or not that you assume we are a thing.

“Ooohh… Who is Sylvia?... Maybe I am jumping too many conclusions, but come on tell me about her… Is she cute? I think my hormones are making me say weird stuff…”

*Depends on your definition of cute.

“Wait… maybe I need to take three steps back and ask… Do you like this Sylvia more than a friend or assistant?” Frisk could feel herself get overly emotional as she continued to ask the questions.

*We are friends.

“Oh okay… sniff… I just want you to be happy… okay… you deserve ...sniff to be happy… I love you so much… sniff… you are like a second fathhheerr to me…” Frisk started to cry as her emotions take over and tears fell freely down her face. She wiped her eyes of her tears. Gaster gently hugged her.

* I know. I am happy, you and your friends have brought much joy into my life. Not to mention given me the joy of my grandchildren.

“Thank you… I am so happy with you guys too…” Frisk wiped her eyes as she could feel her gut heat up and had to separate for a moment from Gaster. “Hang on… oh god..” Frisk ran for the bathroom and threw up the moment she made inside the bathroom. She came several minutes later and shivered a little bit from being sick to her stomach but sat back down on the couch.

“So… anyway… the kids will be joining us soon to open Gyftmas boxes. I got you Gaster and Sans both gifts as well for Lilly and Papyrus.”

* I appreciate it.

“Would you and Sans like to open them now or later?” She looked over at Sans who was sitting next to her wondering if he wanted to open the gift or not.

* Perhaps later. For now let us enjoy the meal and company.

“You go ahead… I am still not feeling the best…” Frisk still felt sick to her stomach, but she didn’t want the kids to worry. Sans stayed close to her, nuzzling gently.

“I am sorry Sans… I hope I am not ruining Gyftmas for you.”

“nope. pretty much instinct anyway to stick close since the second heat kicked in yesterday.”

“Is that so...why didn’t you tell me?”

“i didn’t think it mattered too much because, as i mentioned before, heats when you’re carryin’ aren’t the same.”

“Sans… you matter and so everything that happens to you matters to me.” Frisk kissed his teeth gently.

“i’m not saying i don’t sweetheart, what i meant is that it doesn’t change things too much for me because my magic knows you’re carryin’ and so instead... i’m just a little more geared to protect rather than procreate is all.”

“Hmmm… so you don’t want one of your Gyftmas gifts than?” Frisk handed him a coupon book with little coupons like free kisses and snuggles and stuff like that. Sans, being curious, flipped through the book before chuckling a little.

“most of these are fine sweetheart, like i said, it just means i don’t want to send you to the bedroom every hour. instead, i just want to be close.”

“Well I am all for that… the baby… has been kicking my stomach… like crazy… and is making me sick... “

“hmm, lets see if i can settle them down.” Sans gently rubbed her stomach, crooning softly as a small bit of magic coated his hand. “c’mon now, settle down there. it’s not time to come out yet.”

“I know.. You have at least four more months in there… at this rate… I think I will kick you out of me just so I can stop my sweating sessions... ow... yeah I deserved that.”

“c’mon now little one. settle down.” The light that shone through Frisk’s belly settled down and stopped for a while.

“Thank you Sans…” He nods.

“Do you want the rest of your presents?” She asked since they were going to sit there alone for about 10 more minutes before the kids rush in.

“as long as we don’t have to move far for it, i’m up for that.” He tucked the coupon book away for later.

“Well most of the gifts you won’t be able to really use ...the one gift is a night in a stand up comedy club that you can redeem to do a act on stage, another gift is I got you a apron made for you, your new hot dog stand and finally I got us tickets to go to the astrology lab to use their giant telescope to look at the stars.”

“you’re the best sweetheart.”

“I had hoped you like it…” Frisk pulled Sans close to her and kissed him deeply and lovingly. This was her gift to herself. He returned the kiss lovingly. She cuddled up with him letting herself close her eyes for a moment. He kept an arm wrapped around her gently. After a couple of minutes the kids with Lilly, Papyrus and Gaster came into the room to open presents. The kids ran for the gifts shredding them open as Frisk opened her eyes groggily before closing them again unable to keep awake.

“The kids seemed to like your gift choices Sans...” Frisk asked trying to focus but she felt she needed like 10 cups of coffee at this point. The kids seemed thrilled with the gifts Sans picked out for them as did Lilly, Papyrus and Gaster. Frisk gift for Gaster was a new lab coat, a picture of the grand-kids framed, and a picture of the baby soul that she is carrying that Alphys took for her. Lilly’s gift was a digital picture frame and new baby clothes, plus a get away for the week card (basically Frisk volunteered to babysit for her.) While Papyrus was a new chef outfit, and several cookbooks. After several hours of the family hanging out and exchanging gifts Frisk was content just relaxing next to Sans and didn’t really open any gifts herself. Lilly and Papyrus got her a ticket to go to the spa with Sans for a weekend.

“Mom… me and Peter… with Grandpas help… got you a gift.” Frisk awoke to her daughter talking to her with a yawn.

“You didn’t need to get me anything” Frisk said receiving a box from Callie and Peter was standing by all excited as well. Frisk genuinely had no idea what to expect as she opened up the box she could feel herself want to cry again… It was a necklace with little stones with their magic in it. The stones swirled with the colors of their magic. Frisk hugged her kids feeling so grateful to have such an amazing gift. She put the necklace on and smiled at them.

“Did you guys get everything you wanted?” Frisk asked the kids as they nodded starting to show off the gifts that they received as Frisk listened. It was a great Gyftmas this year. Soon it was just Sans and her once again in the living room with remnants of wrapping paper scattered on the floor discarded after being torn from its box. 

Sans had watched the entire thing with his usual smile, staying close to Frisk; everyone understood that he was just looking out for her, though the adults knew more than the children.

“Did you get everything that you wanted Sans?” Frisk noticed the knock knock joke book that he got from the kids that Lilly helped picked out for him. She didn’t expect a gift from Sans nor did it bug her not getting one as she yawned again. 

“yeah, i think i did.” He had a gift for her, it just wasn’t one that one put in a box.

“That is great… I know that knock knock joke book will get used a lot.” Frisk commented on the kids gift for Sans. She stood up and began to clean up the remaining mess putting away things as she could hear the kids playing she smirked knowing that they are having a great day. The day quickly went by as Lilly and Papyrus went to her parents place with their kids leaving the four of them alone in the house. The kids played until 9 pm before being tucked into bed and Frisk found herself taking a few cat naps throughout the day not knowing that Sans had a gift for her.

Her gift from him, of course, wouldn’t actually appear until the next day. When she woke up it was mostly to a peacefully silent house. The smell of breakfast lingering in the air.

“This is weird I am surprised I am not hearing everyone talking?” Frisk groggily made her way to the kids room to get them up and ready for the morning. The room was empty though, the beds made. Frisk thought that was weird as she made her way downstairs to the table and found it empty as well.

Except for a plate of hot food, some of her favorite breakfast foods were waiting for her with a small note. Frisk picked up the note and began eating while reading the note.

morning, sweetheart. today is my gift to you. it’s all been planned out ahead of time to give you a day to relax from the normal lovable chaos that comes every morning. Lilly, paps and dad have the kids for the day. i’ll be around if you need something, but otherwise enjoy your relaxing day.

love ya, Sans

Frisk smirked and couldn’t help but love this gift. It had Sans written all over it literally had his name on it.

“Oh…. Sans…” Frisk yelled knowing exactly how she wanted to spend it. His head popped from the kitchen, he’d been just getting himself something to drink.

“yes?”

“As your boss for the day… I know exactly how we are going to spend it…” Frisk smirked with a grin that says she is up to no good.

“okay then.”

“If you have a moment come sit with me and I will fill you in.” Frisk ate her breakfast enjoying it a lot.

“sure.” He nabbed his ketchup and went to join her at the table.

“I was thinking… we go to our room and cuddle and make love all day. What do you think?” Frisk said lovingly.

“that’s doable.”

“I hope I am doable… but you make it sound like a chore…” Frisk’s eye twitched a little bit.

“heh, sorry sweetheart. didn’t mean it like that.”

“Are you sure? I am fat...and gross looking…” Frisk hormones kicked her ass and made her feel horrible.


	66. Chapter 66

“you’re not fat angel. it’s just the baby and you’re always beautiful to me.”

“Its..fine… you don’t need to hang out with me… I just… wanted to spend time with you..”

“hun, this is your day i just kinda woke up a few minutes ago from a nap so i’m sorry about the blunder with words. you know i enjoy your company.” Frisk got up from the table letting her hormones get the better of her as she walked to the other room to give her space from Sans. He was off on a rough start.

He knew he shoulda just got the coffee version of ketchup first... welp, not much to do but try and fix it best he could. He headed into the other room, leaving the bottle on the table; he’d clean it up later while she took a nap. She was sitting on the couch poking at her flabby belly from the pregnancy feeling disgusted. He moved over to her, gently taking her hands into his.

“hey... “

“Hey…” Frisk said back not meeting his eye lights. She was feeling that she was now just a chore to him that he had to make her happy for the reason of because she was the mother of his his children.

“i know things aren’t perfect... and i’m not always good with words. but i want you to be happy.”

“I know… I just … wish you wouldn’t make me feel like an object… my hormones are already doing a number on me already. I don’t need you to make me feel awful,too.”

“i never meant to do that, i’m sorry.”

“It is okay… I don’t know what I … nevermind…” She still felt depressed and upset.

“dear, i might have botched my words, but this day is yours. i’m just here to make sure you enjoy it.”

“If you truly want to make me happy… make me feel beautiful...okay… I already feel like a blob...I just don’t know what to do…”

“i have a few ideas on how to do that.”

“How?” Frisk asked cautiously.

“first, a little pampering.” He gently tugged her hands, she got up following him letting him lead her. He didn’t make her walk up the steps though, instead gently hoisting her bridal style and carrying her up. She was appreciative about that. Frisk never complained about her swollen feet. He put her down on the bed.

“wait here a moment.” He left the room and was gone for a while, though there was some quiet commotion in the bathroom and a few other places along the house as he teleported about.

“Well… the house was clean…” Frisk muttered to herself kiddingly.

Sans put the dishes in the sink while he was at it and returned to lift her from the bed and carried her off to the bathroom; a warm bath waiting for her that was scented with lavender and other wonderful smells. Frisk couldn’t believe it. It was like her own personal spa. She started to take off her clothes.

“Thank you… this looks wonderful.”

“it’s just the start, you enjoy your soak hun. there’s still some things i need to see to while you do.”

“Sans… I... umm..”

“hmm?”

“Before the kids and everyone comes home… I still want to do the cuddling and stuff… if you will have this fat body of mine.”

“of course, and you’re not fat.” He kissed her lovingly before leaving her to enjoy the bath. She found herself falling asleep in the bathtub relaxing a little bit too much. An hour goes by and she was still asleep in the bathtub. Sans came in and chuckled to himself, using his magic to lift her out and dry her off before slipping into some silky soft clothes that would flatter her and then carried her off to the bedroom, tucking her in. The stuff he’d prepared could wait until she was awake again. About 2 hours later she awoke and was kinda surprised to awake in bed but she went downstairs to find Sans and said hello, enjoying the feel of the clothes on her skin.

“Sans… these feel so good…”

“ah, the sleeping beauty is awake again.”

“You mean the green giant… or snorlax… or, or… I will figure it out..”

“no. hun. i’m glad though that you like the clothes.”

“They are very pretty… thank you… what is the next step in the grand gift?” Frisk wondered as her belly glowed a little.

“first, settling the kiddo.” He led her to the couch and sat her down, his magic glowing around both hands as he settled the child down.

“They are very… rambunctious… Thank you Sans… okay… now what? You are being so… nice… and I am so mean… You... are such a great mate… Why can’t I just let you love me? I am so awful…” Frisk hormones went from upset with her looks to a deep depression and anger with herself as tears fell down her face.

“it’s just the hormones, i’m not taking this personally.” He says gently and once the child was settled he left the room a moment then came back with what looked like a small tub.

“What .. is with the tub? Do I smell that bad?” Frisk said with a little kidding tone.

“no this is going to help relax you and i read about an oil that is supposed to help your feet when you’re carrying.” He set the tub down and made up a quick mixture of liquids.

“I .. I didn’t think y-you notice my feet..”

“you’re on them a lot more than you should be, but i learned from the twins that you’d prefer not to be carried everywhere. i did make note of last time.” He then set to settling her bare feet into the lukewarm mixture.

“It is kinda awkward in front of the co-workers… but I will admit… it was cute… and charming and sweet…. Except when I had to throw up.” Frisk let her feet settle into the water as a sigh of relaxation came out of her. She let herself to sink into the couch. “Want to cuddle next to me while I soak?” He settled next to her, drawing her close to him as her feet soaked. She laid her head on his shoulder and smiled.

“Okay… Sans you made up for this morning. I am sorry I am so hormonal.”

“it’s okay sweetheart, i understand, honest.” He replies with a gentle, lingering kiss to her cheek. She giggled as she got kissed, enjoying the kiss as her cheeks became warm from the blush crossing her face. Frisk took his arm and placed it over her shoulder. He nuzzles against her, keeping track of time on his phone. After a half hour he speaks up.

“okay, soak step is done, let’s get your feet dry.” He grabbed a towel and took one foot out, gently drying it before seeing to the other and pushing the mixture away; once that was done he set to rubbing some lotion into her feet that smelled of roses and lavender before setting to slowly massage the appendages gently to help ease the pain from constantly carrying so much weight.

“God… that feels so good… okay… this is by far the best gift ever…” She moaned lightly enjoying the feeling. Once he was done with both, he picked her up and carried her back to the bedroom, gently setting her on her side and lightly applying massage to her spine next, to relieve some of the aches. She closed her eyes and didn’t argue or make any fuss as he did this. She was so lucky to have him in her life.

“Thank you... Sans…” She was so relaxed and happy now.

“let’s see.... what else do you think you need to feel as beautiful as i know you are?”

“I don’t know... What… do you think?” Frisk turned and sat up and looked over at him. She rubbed her belly as she sat on the bed and glanced at Sans.

“you mean besides ravishing my radiant mate? hmmm... not sure.” Frisk face was as red as her soul as she shook her head no. He gently kisses her lovingly. She returns the kiss back allowing her arms to wrap around his neck loosely. He gently holds her close as he lingers over the kiss.

“What would you like to do Sans?” Frisk explored his eye lights.

“it’s up to you sweetheart, it’s your day.” He replies gently.

“I want to make love to you but… I am afraid it might hurt me more…” Frisk placed gentle kisses on his face.

“i won’t hurt you.” He says gently.

“I trust you… I always trust you.”

“you have nothing to fear then.” He replies, kissing her deeply. She returned the kisses and moaned softly into the kiss. Her hand caressed his face as continued to kiss him becoming a heated kiss. He returned the heated kiss with his own, slipping his hands beneath the material to slide along her skin. Her hand stopping him around her stomach still feeling shy about her belly as continues to make out with him. His hands capture hers gently, lightly stroking them to reassure her. She couldn’t get enough confidence to show off her stomach to him even though she wanted this so badly.

“I... am so ugly… are you sure?” Frisk asked as her hormones started to kick in a little as she looked deeply into his eye lights. She let go of Sans’ hands letting him do what he wants.

“you aren’t ugly to me.” He replies gently as his hands skim along her skin; his expression loving as he meets her gaze. Her eyes met his as she kissed him deeply and lovingly as her own hand skimmed under his shirt rubbing his ribs. He groaned into the kiss, arching into her touch; already he felt warm. She moaned into him as she nibbled his neck while rubbing his chest. He shivered beneath her touch, skimming his hands lightly over every sensitive spot he can reach as the pleasure warms him considerably. She removed his shirt as she leaned into the kiss her hand skimming the soul and teasing it while she kissed him stopping only because her belly got kicked by the baby. The little one was not very nice to her.

“Maybe we won’t be able to with them…”

“hmmm, maybe just need to put ‘em to sleep first...” Like he had with the twins, he began to softly sing a lullaby as his hands slid over her belly, his magic tingling through his hands. Frisk took off her shirt making it easier to access her belly better. This pregnancy really made her stomach bigger than it was last time because she wasn’t big until near the end; because she carried the baby near the back. He continued to sing softly, to lull the child to sleep for a while. Finally the child seemed to settle down as it seemed to stop kicking again.

“I think they are asleep… or they are pretending?” Sans continued to sing, he wanted to make sure they were; finishing the lullaby. Frisk took his hand and squeezed it.

“I wanted to say thank you for today…”

“my pleasure sweetheart.” He replies before lovingly kissing her. She kissed him back with the same love taking his hand and placing it on her breast and moaning a little bit. Frisk teased his soul out to her and it came into her hand without a second thought as she got ahold of the soul she teased it with her fingers.

He whimpered and groaned with each teasing touch, shuddering with pure pleasured lust as he shifted, his tongue sliding along one nipple even as he shivered from the pleasure she was causing him. Frisk groaned against him as she began to kiss his soul gently and licking it with the same love he has shown her all day. He shuddered.

“oh Frisk...” He moved to discard the rest of their clothing even as he pulled her closer to him; a lustful, pleasure filled purring growl followed. She kissed him lovingly as she nipped at his bones than nipping at his soul.

“Be careful… I am still a little… sensitive... don’t put too much pressure on my belly please…” Frisk asked as she continued to tease his soul. He’s as gentle as she requests him to be, with his touch and his tongue, but there’s no less passion or love in any of it. She kissed his soul gingerly as her body heated up and she began to feel her body sink into his touch. He made sure she only felt pleasure from his touch, stroking the fire of her pleasure as his fingers stroked her skin. She moaned deeply as she kissed him heatedly wanting… needing more of him. She took his soul and rubbed it gently between her fingers rolling it in her palm. He slipped his fingers into her to tease her more even as he whimpered from the pleasure; he kissed her heatedly. She grinded against his fingers as the heat built up she could feel herself being slowly guided to lie on her back. She rubbed harder on his soul moaning louder as he found the spot that made her weak to his every whim. He shuddered, her moans only encouraging him, he settled her in his magic so that she’d be weightless; being on the bed but at the same time giving her the feel of being free of gravity to keep the weight of the child off her as he shifted to replace his fingers with his member, slowly slipping into her. She moaned deeply as he began to thrust into her her body quivered as she kissed his neck and body as he made love to her. It didn’t take very long for her to reach the edge and her womanhood clasping onto his magic. She kissed him lovingly as he was more than kind to her all day.

“I hope I didn’t make your day too crazy…” Frisk kissing him trying to apologize as she had to go back on her side.

“nah, you always make it better.”

“You are just saying that but I love you for saying that.” Frisk could feel her eyes getting heavy as she looked into Sans eye lights.

“why would i just say that? you’re still my starlight.”

“I know… it is the hormones… forgive me? We can take a nap together and maybe we can watch a movie if I am up for it?”

“of course sweetheart.” Frisk nuzzled up to him and felt sleep take over. He drifted off next to her, quietly purring.

The next couple of months went quickly enough and around the time she had to give birth when she had to pick up the kids from school; that turned into chaos quickly.

Frisk arrived at school to pick up the kids like usual. Luckily for them it seemed the activity died down quite a bit as the politics did as well. The kids rush out of the class as Frisk waited for them as usual. She has had gut pains as usual. She figured she had a week or two before having her little one. The little one had other plans as she arrived she felt a sharp pain and a warm sensation run down her legs.

“No, not here…” Frisk muttered to herself. She started to breath heavy as she tried to concentrate on her soul that he would come to her. She also took her phone and texted Sans.

Frisk: Guess who is coming early… school now please

Sans was there a few seconds later, he’d wrapped his arms around the twins.

“be back for you soon hun.” He says and teleports with the kids to Papyrus. “watch them for a moment please.” He was gone before Papyrus could even reply and was back at the school to pick up Frisk, teleporting them both to Alphys.

“Hey Sans… Sorry I …. Mmmm…” The wave of pain went through her as she talked. “Oookaayy… The little one wants…. out now.” Frisk started to grind her teeth as she felt the pain shoot through again. Alphys popped the sucker into Frisk’s mouth to dull the pain while Sans got her settled on the birthing bed.

“little bugger needs to learn some patience.”

“None of our kids never had…. ahhh…. patience…. Ever... frick….” He gently squeezed her hand as the meds took effect.

“They better be healthy… or I swear… well the pain it is putting me through…” He just pats her hand with his other.

“Alphys… please tell me… everything's okay?” Frisk was breathing fairly heavy as Alphys began to examine her.

“Y-you’re right on sc-chedule. N-no issues. A f-few more m-minutes of d-dilation and s-should be r-ready.”

“O-Okay… next kid is all you babe…” Frisk said jokingly to Sans.

“if you insist.” He says gently kissing her cheek, gently wiping away a few beads of sweat with a nearby towel.

“Did…. you get the …. aaahhh kids to ...hmmm.” She moaned a little.

“they’re with paps sweetheart.”

“Good good… ahhh oooo… Callie got … detention again... pulled a prank…. mmm.”

“J-just about r-ready, d-don’t forget to b-breathe.” She began to do her breathing exercise.

“gonna have to talk to her about that.”

“She is soooooo….. like you…. ooo.” Her breathing quickened for a moment as she paced it out again.

“yup. a little too much.”

“Okay y-you can s-start p-pushing.” Frisk took Sans’ hand and for a mere moment they looked at each other.

“You ready for round two?” Frisk asked Sans. He chuckled in response. She began to push as she leaned forward continuing her breathing exercises. The sucker numbing most of the pain.

“Y-you’re doing good.”

“That… is the…. plan... fuck I need an elevator inserted up there…” She continued to push.

“I c-can see a h-head! O-one more push...”

She pushed as hard as she could holding Sans hand as sweat dropped down her face as she collapsed back into bed.

A tiny wail fills the air and Alphys begins wiping down the newborn while Sans wipes the sweat from Frisk.


	67. Chapter 67

“C-congratulations, it’s a g-girl.”

“Congrats… dad once again… I think I need a nap…”

“yup, now it seems i’m out numbered in my family. you take a nap sweetheart.” He kisses her forehead gently. Frisk closed her eyes as sleep quickly takes over.

While she slept Sans went over to see his new daughter, she was smaller than he remembered his other children being, and she was human... mostly. It seemed that while her body was human, her head was skeleton. An unusual combination.

“I-it seemed the t-trama caused m-more issues than w-we knew initially… The baby w-will need e-extra magic for a-a while.” Sans nodded a little.

“maybe double the dose for frisk and i’ll do as much as i can.”

“S-She is a beautiful b-baby congrats.”

“yeah, she is. thanks al.” He took the squalling infant into his arms once the baby was all clean and wrapped up. “shhhh, it’s okay, daddy’s got ya.” The baby seemed to recognize Sans’ magic and snuggled into his arms and stopped fussing with a yawn. He smiled down at his newborn.

About a hour later Frisk woke up and she looked over to see Sans sleeping in a rocking chair near the crib where the new baby laid. Frisk got up with a little strain but she walked over to the baby.

“Hello Unica It is me, your mom… I love you more than the stars and the moon combined.” The response was a tiny yawn from the infant.

“I get that response a lot with my speeches… goodnight little one.” Frisk leaned over and placed a kiss on her forehead amazed the interesting combination her child turned out to be.

“You also tuckered out your dad already… pretty impressed at one day to do that.” The infant sleeps on. Frisk placed a kiss on Sans forehead and than went to lie back down on the bed. He woke up a couple hours later, trying to comprehend where he was and what he was doing before it began to come back to him and he smiled at the newborn who was still sound asleep. Sans then looked over at Frisk to see if she was awake yet.

Frisk was lying there looking at Sans smiling awake as a small wail came out of the baby and Frisk got up to get the child and allowed it to clasp onto her breast, getting its first meal. Unica greedily sucked down her first meal; Sans smiles at this and moves over to her, gently placing a kiss on Frisk’s cheek as his arms come around her waist gently.

“she’s beautiful sweetheart.”

“Thanks it took 9 months to make and i had a little help on the way…. but boy is it worth the wait… She is perfect… like the other kids…” Sans smiled.

“have you named her?”

“No… sorta… I just love it when you get first dibs on naming the baby…” Frisk cleaned up the spit up as she rubbed the baby’s stomach gently helping the digestion.

“sorta?” He looked at her in slight confusion.

“Well you were asleep and I took her in my arms and called her Unica but I didn’t do the paperwork yet… so sorta.”

“heh, alright then, it’s a nice name for her.”

“I think so, I know we discussed the name already but I wanted to see her before we made it official.”

“of course.”

“Anyway… do you think she will be running around the house? What do you think her powers will be?”

“no time soon and it’s hard to tell what her powers will end up being. similar to us in some respect probably.”

“Hmmm… lets see well Peter got my healing abilities and Callie got your shortcuts and blue magic…. I just don’t know… the other two showed signs of their abilities while they were in me... this one… hmmm….”

“this one seemed a little bit different, yes, but that’s because her soul isn’t anything like ours.”

“Do you think she will be… difficult?” Frisk already had to worry about Callie getting into trouble as the little one yawned in Frisk’s arms her little purple eyes lights looking up at her mother.

“considering her trait... perhaps, but perhaps not. she may be a balance between her siblings. to be a soul of perseverance means to find a way... despite obstacles.”

A glint of magic seemed to come out of Unica’s eye lights as she looked at Frisk as she seemed to gone into almost a trance like state for a moment. As Frisk’s eyes took on the purple gaze for a moment and she acted a little off before she went back to normal.

“....What just happened?” Frisk asked as she felt so confused for a moment. Her daughter’s eye lights dimmed a little after using her powers looking around innocently.

“Unica, what are you up to?” He picked up his daughter. Her eyes lit up again and for a moment Sans knew what just happened as she looked into his eye lights. He could feel her magic peering through his own eye lights as if she was looking through his own eyes.

“are you trying to make some mischief? tut tut, little one, none of that now.”

“What… did she do?” Frisk asked as Unica closed her eyes again as if stopping her own magic.

“attempting minor magic mischief is what. nothing too strong or anything.”

“Hmm… okay... two kids who like mischief… hmmm….”

“apparently. I’ll keep an eye on this one. she wants somethin’ and was trying to tell us, but not in the conventional way eh?” He settled her in his arms. Unica made some gurgling noises as she used her magic once more on Sans. This time giving him the sense of a digestive problem.

“ah, i see. you got an interesting way of communicating there little star.” He shifted a little to rub her tummy to try and help work out the problem, as well as use a very tiny bit of magic to aide. A small toot came out of the little baby as Unica giggled happily as it seemed that was the issue.

“there we go, all better.” 

“Wait… she can talk to us? At this stage?”

“she was trying, yes. doesn’t seem to get across to you but i understood it... sorta. not words, just... a sensation.”

“Weird… well another talented child…”

“a trait of perseverance, when one solution doesn’t work... try another. or in this case... try the other parent.” The child’s magic flared once again as a sense of complete love and devotion came from Unica as she perceived her dad almost like a god.

“love you too sweetheart.” He says gently and kisses her forehead.

“That is sweet… I wish I can understand her.”

“perhaps when her magic is more developed you will be able to pick it up; right now it’s a bit wild and very faint.”

“Oh… well I wonder how the kids will take the news about their new little sister. Neither skeleton nor complete human.”

“we should visit them and see.”

“You mean go home?”

“yup. likely they’ve been having fun with their uncle.”

  
  
  


At the house ….

“Callie… please put down Peter… you know you can’t use blue on him.”

“But… I want to see how long I can hold him up…”

“Paps… can you try to grab Peter… Dio watch your younger sister Sam okay? She is sleeping so don’t wake her.”

“OH… OH…. Ummm… Okay I Am Under Peter… Go Ahead…” Lilly covered Callie’s eyes breaking her concentration making her drop Peter. Papyrus caught the boy as he fell.

“That is so much fun Uncle Paps! Again! Again!”

“No, No More Without Your Father Supervising This.”

“Mom… Sam made a stinky… god... it fucking… smells.” Dio said.

“Language! Where Did You Learn Such Things?!”

“Peter taught it to me and he said he heard it from a teacher…”

“Yeah!”

“Peter! You Know Better Than To Repeat Such Language! I Don’t Care Who You Heard It From.”

“I … just heard the one teacher say “I fucking hate humans…” I just told Dio.”

“I Don’t Care What You Heard You Are NOT To Repeat Such Language To Your Cousins!”

“Sorry Uncle Papyrus... I was so sad that they didn’t like me…” Lilly went up to Peter knowing that he always felt different from his cousin and sister.

“If You Hear Stuff Like That You Need To Tell Us, Not Your Cousins. Do You Know Which Teacher?”

“It is the one she has an alligator … Mrs….mrs. Cham...chameir… I can’t say it..”

“It is Mrs. Chamerin, Uncle Paps. She hates humans a lot… she made a human sit in the corner just because he was a human.” Callie said nodding agreeing with her brother.

“I See. I Shall Have To Talk With This Teacher. You Children Are Not To Repeat The Language She Used, Understood?”

In almost unison the three of them say “Yes Uncle Papyrus….” “Yes Dad…” said his son.

“Good, It’s Almost Time For Supper. Time To Wash Up.” The kids ran upstairs as Lilly went up to Papyrus.

“We get rid of one group that hates us and replaced it with another... poor Peter… he shouldn’t have to hear it from his teacher.” Papyrus sighs a bit.

“As My Brother Has Said... Hate Is Like A Hydra.... “

“It will be okay... we will take care of it together Papyrus.” He nods.

“Sans Will Want To Know Of This As Well... I Doubt He Will Be Pleased, Especially Considering The Teachers Were Chosen Carefully To Begin With.”

“Hey… it is not his fault. Like the weather sometimes things change and the event with the bombing left some monsters with sour grapes… rightfully so but... to say that at work.”

“Yes, But These Are Children. They Should Not Suffer Because The Adults Cannot Behave Responsibly.”

“You are right…” Lilly took Papyrus’ hand squeezing it gently.

“what’s this about?” Sans asks was the group walks into the room. Frisk was with him with the baby in her arms.

“Oh… Sans, Frisk... congrats … boy or girl?” Lilly asked not wanting to disregard the new member of the family.

“Unica is our new daughter, now. what’s this about? i caught about half that.”

“It is about what happened with Dio... and Peter. Dio said … “ Lilly pretty much whispered the word. “fuck…” and then resumed in her normal speech pattern. “and well Papyrus asked where he heard the word. Dio said Peter and Peter said he heard it from a teacher. The teacher apparently spoke about how she hated humans with that term...Mrs. Chamerin he said… I don’t know her myself but apparently she is a alligator monster teacher. That is what happened.” Sans listened quietly.

“That … is not good… I can’t believe someone can say such filth around our children. What was she thinking?” Frisk said angrily as Lilly quickly approached her taking the newborn out of her arms to make sure she wouldn’t harm the little one.

“seems we need to have a talk with her. make sure the reason she was allowed to teach hasn’t changed. if it has... we replace her.”

“There is a little more and it was from Callie she said that in one of her classes with her she seen her put a human in the corner because he is just a human. I don’t know if that is just perception or the truth but… I thought you should know that.”

“i’ll visit with this teacher tomorrow with toriel. to make sure this doesn’t occur again regardless of what happens to this teacher.”

“Understood… by the way Papyrus made supper and the kids will be down soon…” Lilly said holding the newborn in her arms lovingly.

“good, they can meet our new addition.” Sans smiled at the child. The newborn flashed its magic towards Sans knowing it works with him. It was of love again and admiration.

“you made a new friend there, i think. also, she’s begun to communicate through magic.”

“That is amazing. Hello little one if you like me blink.” The little one was confused she had no eye lids to do such an act so her eye lights just disappeared instead for a moment.

“Woah… she is smart... really smart... Sans… come here…” The eye lights reappeared by the time he got back as she was gurgling like normal. Sans stood there next to her.

“what did she do?”

“Watch… Okay Unica if you love your daddy… make your eye lights disappear like you did when you said you liked me.” Unica looked at Lily then at her father as her eye lights disappeared for a moment then reappeared.

“a bone-fied little genius.” He kissed her skull gently. She giggled at her dad’s love shown to her as Frisk laid down on the couch needing to rest. She admired her daughter greatly but she gave birth less than 12 hours ago and she was still exhausted.

“do you want to rest there hun while i get you some food?”

“I will love you forever if you do... god… I am so exhausted.”

He chuckles and disappears into the kitchen to fix her a plate and himself one. While he is gone, the kids by then had ran downstairs jumping on their mom as she tries to calm them down and get off her belly which was very sensitive.

“kids!” Sans calls from the kitchen. “off your mother!”

“Daddy did you see my sister… she is a skeleton like me!” Callie calls out while Peter was shaking his head no.

“Nu uh she is a human like me… see she has what I have over my … things…”

He comes into the room with a couple of plates.

“yes i saw your sister and no she is not like you or your brother exactly, she is like you both.”

“Wait… are you guys eating out here… you never let us eat out here.” Peter whined a little.

“your mother is tired and needs my attention for tonight. that means no jumping on her and that she doesn’t move much because giving birth is a very tiring process.”

“Thank you Sans for getting me supper.” Frisk says with a quiet tone as she began to eat slowly. He nods and sits beside her.

“when you two are older and have your own house you can eat where you want, until then you eat with everyone else.”

“.... but I haven’t seen you all day dad…” Callie whined as she went up to his leg.

“i’ll be here after you eat.” He patted her head gently. The kids shuffle off to the kitchen as they were helped by Papyrus with their meals. Sans made sure that Frisk was able to eat without any trouble... and without making a mess on accident either even as he ate his own meal.

“Sans… I am still worried about the kids at school… how bad do you think it is?”

“not sure, but i figure there’s one way to find out. first gather evidence, then confront the teacher in question with Tori.”

“I want to be there... but with just having the baby and all I am in no shape to do it.” 

“it is probably best for you to rest here. i’ll handle it this time and we’ll make sure that, if there’s anything else, you’ll be along to help deal with that. hopefully this will be the only case.”

“Oooohhh… There is nothing sexier than a sexy strong father who wants the best for his kids.” He flushes a little. She smiled and leaned over to kiss his teeth lovingly.

The next day came with Frisk resting up with the baby and Sans getting up a little earlier than usual. Papyrus had the day off so he’d said he’d watch the two for them while Sans was off at the school. He went to see Tori first, he wanted to let her know what was going on before he actually did anything.

“morning Tori.”

“Hello Sans, what brings you here this fine morning.” She was in her office working on some paperwork.

“nothing pleasant i’m afraid. seems one of my kids picked up a rather foul word from one of the teachers who has been being less than what we hoped for in terms of teaching children.”

“Oh my… can you repeat using the alphanumeric code… like a is for apple.” He nods.

“according to my children, the culprit is cat harpy apple man exit right in night.”

“I see… I have heard… things… I just didn’t quite want to believe it.”

“i’m going to get the evidence today so we can confront the teacher if this is true. i wished to let you know beforehand so there aren’t any issues.”

“No, Sans I trust you. Just make sure not to spook the children some of them are really sensitive to teleports.”

“well, shouldn’t. i’m not using teleports. best way in and out is without being seen... i still have one of those pills we used when we were in the mines... rather convenient.”

“That should do the trick… okay you have my permission though I hope you come back with nothing.”

“so do i.” He pulled out his phone, holding it as he swallowed the pill so that even the device disappeared with him as the magic took hold.


	68. Chapter 68

The classroom was down the hall as school was just beginning as kids bustle into their respective rooms.

Sans knew which room to go to and ducked into the classroom behind the final student so not to be noticed. He then moved to a corner, out of the way and did his best to not bump anything. So far so good.

Mrs. Chamerin is an alligator monster with a long snot nose and a tail with small glasses on the bridge of her nose. She went to the board almost like she was just getting it over with through the day. Callie was in the third row of the classroom.

“Okay class what is new with you today?” She asked half wondering half just bored.

Callie raised her hand high as she was so excited to talk about her new sister.

Sans couldn’t help but smile a little when he noticed, but kept his attention on the teacher. He would record the entire day if he had to.

“Okay Callie what is it?”

“My dad and mom… they brought home a new sister for me… she is half me and half Peter.”

“You mean… half human…” Chamerin voice had a most venomous tone when she said human.

Sans frowned, but stayed quiet. He didn’t like that tone.

“Yes… but dad said that Peter is just as good as me… but not the same… which makes us better... so since she is both she is going to be the best!”

He felt rather proud of his little girl. She was showing herself to be very mature even if she didn’t know it.

“It is easy to say that dear but trust me later on you will see that everyone …. Well, certain species, will do you wrong... okay anyone else?” Callie hesitated about to say something and she sat down feeling sad not knowing what to do. She just went quiet and looked down at her desk trying not to get into more trouble. As a little boy in the corner who looked mostly human raised his hand and so did a little dog monster girl.

_so they were right.... seems like this is worse than i thought._

“Mark… turn your desk around… I told you to do that I see you put it towards the class again!”

“But…”

“No buts… if I wanted to teach a human I would have taught in a public school with the rest of the cesspool.” Callie stood up mad thinking of what her dad taught her and her mom.

_he’s trying to learn.... looks like you just hung yourself._

“Mom says we should be nice to others… she always says be kind and others will be too. I think… you are a big bully…” She was hesitant at the end calling her a big bully.

_proud of you Callie... brave in the face of adversity.... and i’ve got about fifteen more minutes before that pill wears off... let’s see how much more deeper she can dig her own grave..._

“Well… you know what you can join the human freak in the corner. Your mother is the only decent thing that came out of the human society and even then I see her and all I can do is hold my breath as the filth of her kind still reeks through her pores.”

“You can’t say that about my mom... my mom is the nicest... kindest… mom I know… “ Callie shortcut to the teacher’s desk and looked her right in the eye.

Sans glanced at the phone clock. 10 minutes. He had one brave little girl.

“My dad… said never hit anyone… I won’t… but I know blue… and I will use it if you hurt my family or anyone…”

“D-detention NOW!” The teacher physically shaking nervously.

_good girl._ 5 minutes....

Callie got off the desk and grabbed Mark’s hand.

“Come on Mark… we will learn more out there than in here…” She left with him.

_your mom is gonna be proud of you when you get home...._ He leaned back.

“Is there anyone else who wanted to join the freaks… COME ON!“

1 minute.... Why the hell not.

“how about you?” She yelped as she looked around not seeing where the voice was coming from.

The pill wore off several seconds later, he had his arms crossed as he stared her down.

“i think i’ve seen more than enough, i believe you’re done for the day.”

She began to fidget with her papers a bit.

“Y-you don’t u-understand Callie was misbehaving again.”

“misbehaving? since when is adhering to our code about protecting family “misbehaving” ?”

“She was protecting… those freaking humans.”

“you’ve said quite enough.” He pulled out his phone, tapping it meaningfully. “start walking. i am pretty sure Tori will want to see this, kids, you are free to play for a while, but do so nicely until your new teacher arrives okay?”

In the detention area Callie is playing blue with Mark raising him and lowering him with her powers. She was giggling as he was laughing as well.

“Higher, higher…”

After several minutes the door opened and Sans stepped in, Tori was already dealing with the teacher.

“let’s not go higher while indoors.”

Callie sat down Mark as she went up to her dad.

“Dad I am sorry… I know don’t use magic but…”

“honey, it’s fine. you did the right thing today.” He crouched down in front of her. “i’m very proud of you kiddo. It took a lot of nerve to stand up to your teacher like that.”

“How did you know?” Callie asked curiously as Mark chimed in.

“saw the whole thing.”

“She was so cool” He made a boom sound effect. “You are a bully…”

"heh, yeah. come on you two, we have a new teacher for your class today and i don’t want you missing out.”

“So you really are not mad at me dad?” Callie asked once more making sure.

“no, i’m not mad. your mom is going to be proud of you when she hears the news.”

“I was thinking what you and mom would have said…” She smiled proudly.

“you did good.”

The two ran into the classroom as the new teacher already took her place. She smiled at the kids.

“have fun you two.” Sans says from the doorway. Before he left Callie ran back and hugged her dad.

“Thanks dad… I love you.”

“anytime. i love you too.” She kissed his teeth with a quick peck and ran into class.

He smiled, watching her run to join her peers before heading back to the principal’s office.

“No Mrs. Chamerin we are not going to give you a second chance….”

Sans closed the door behind him.

“If it wasn’t for Mr. Gaster here I would be still teaching the kids who need the attention they deserve.”

“they don’t need a racist teaching them what not to do.”

“Your daughter is nothing but a troublemaker…. Do you know how much trouble she has caused over the time I taught.”

“if you know the code like i presume.... Yyou’ll choose your next words v e r y c a r e f u l l y.”

“You know that can’t be done in today’s society… besides…”

“yes, it can be. and there was a time you followed the prophecy’s word about me like a blind rat follows the scent of its mates. you aren’t above the law. our laws are not out the window just because we live with humans. it doesn’t work that way.” A growl came from the ex-teacher.

“you snarl at me again and you won’t just be an ex-teacher. that’s grounds for a fight... you don’t want to fight with me.”

She headed out the room muttering under her breath to herself as she went to the cafe across the street and sat there.

“monsters like that are a shame to us all.” He says with a sigh.

“It is a shame... I am sorry about that Sans. Your daughter shouldn’t have to fight those kind of battles.”

“it’s not your fault Tori, she used to be a good teacher. she changed on us.”

“I think the last bombing hurt her son, it ripped off his arm… she just never got over it.”

“never reported it either. i’ve known of all the reported casualties and injuries of every attack... she didn’t even bother telling anyone it happened. she just stewed in her own.”

“Hmm…. I wonder why…”

“hard to say... but might have something to do with her LV... you know as much as i do that most can’t handle a high LV... takes a special sort of monster for that.”

The teacher was waiting as others started to join her as she handed sheets of papers to some as they came and went as they grabbed the paper. She was beyond furious but she had bigger fish to fry but first a little revenge.

“i hope your day goes well Tori.”

“I will have a good one you have a good one too.” Toriel wish him farewell.

He nods, and leaves the room, but he doesn’t leave the school just yet. Something about that monster bugged him. The LV was high, but not a number high enough to drive one to do something like that usually...

The school bell rang as the kids got out of school.

Sans easily dodged the students as he wandered about outside the school itself. He had time to kill and nowhere to really be...

Mark, Callie, Peter and Dio walked towards the school bus area because Mark takes the school bus. Chamerin made a note of the school bus and got into her car. To follow it.

Sans spotted the group and watched them curiously.

“Bye Mark” They called at him as the rest of the gang waited for the bus to go. The car stops by the kids first as she glanced at them making sure Mark wasn’t with them.

Sans saw the car, he noticed the driver by the magic and frowned as he moved over to them.

“kids.”

“Dad… she… glared at us.” Peter said worried as Callie stood in front of her brother protectively her hand out reached in case she would do something.

“yeah, i’ll bet she did. she’s a rather miserable monster.”

“Sorry I was just seeing… something… goodbye Mr. Gaster… may your children not die from poison or crap like that.. Especially Peter…”

“uh huh. don’t lie. you know i despite liars.” She slammed on her gas speeding off following the bus knowing the route.

“kids, go to miss Tori. tell her to ring your uncle paps.”

“Aunt Alphys got me a special phone… I will use that.” Peter said. The phone had 4 buttons. The buttons had pictures of the people they call. One showed a picture of Frisk, Sans, Papyrus and Alphys.

“okay, but go back inside for me okay?” He waited until they were near the door before he teleported. He had an idea of what was going to happen and he was going to end this before it started.... He could follow the soul even if he wasn’t entirely sure of the address.

The car arrived at the place where the school bus was and the moment the bus left and the kid stepped off, that is when she struck, grabbing the kid and shoving him against the tree.

“It is all your kind’s fault that my son is even hurt others… will feel my pain… they blow up my school…. I blow up five of theirs.”

A minute later the gater found herself in the air about ten feet. Mark fell the ground scared and crying. He ran behind Sans clutching to his leg.

“you aren’t fit to call yourself a monster. you are a disgrace to the name, first you punish the innocent then you attack a CHILD? you are out of your mind and out of bounds.”

“They will all grow up the same way… filthy … and disgusting covered in muck their souls.. Destroying our society… of monsters.”

“i know what humans did, but you have no right to accuse the innocent. for attacking the innocent... you’re going to face j u d g e m e n t.” The little boy shivered behind Sans afraid of the teacher.

Sans looked over at the boy.

“Mark, is it?”

“Yes Mr. Judge… mom taught to respect you… You are the one to make us free… and you have … that is what mom said.” He sniffled.

“glad your mother is a smart monster. you go inside and relax okay? i’m going to make sure she doesn’t hurt you ever again.”

“Okay… She said she is going to hurt others… is that true?” He was shaking really hard.

“she might have planned it, but it’s not going to happen.” 

“Thank you... Judge…” He ran way around the teacher as the fear of the teacher was too much as she cursed at him calling him vile and filthy things; and for it her windpipe was cut off to silence her, reminding her painfully that she was in deep shit. She glared at Sans with the same amount of hatred as she did for the humans.

Ignoring the glare, Sans pulled out his phone and dialed his brother.

“Are You Okay? The Kids Told Toriel And Me What Happened. Is It True?”

“i’m fine, but it seems what happened was not only true but she went too far.... she attacked a child. i’d like to have Lilly in on this before i pass judgement.”


	69. Chapter 69

“.... I Am Not Prone To Violence But…. That Is The Worst Thing Ever... An Innocent Child Shouldn’t Be Attacked By An Adult Teacher.”

“too right. no child should have to fear their teacher anymore than they fear family.”

“I Will Have Lilly Meet You… Text Me The Address I Will Have Her There In 15 Minutes.”

“thanks.” As true as Papyrus word a vehicle sped up to the site slamming its brakes as Lilly came out to look at this so called teacher.

By that time Sans had moved this party to a different location, a park that was overrun by growth and he’d given Papyrus that address. The residents of the city didn’t need to see this sort of thing. The location wasn’t exactly remote, but no one really went to a park that was run down either. He still had the gater in his magic too.

“Thank you Sans… this is better than having the child witness such things… The kid is probably already tormented enough.”

“i saw a lot of shit when i was a kid that no child ever need see. no way i’m making a public execution just to make a point.”

“That and she would win... she tortures him forever.”

“exactly. so this kid she attacked said something about her possibly hurting others. i figure you would know something... or maybe get her to talk first.”

“Use my magic… as my justice soul... Papyrus has helped me quite a bit with it…”

“so he’s told me, if not in detail. see what you can do.” The gater was held securely on the ground in one spot.

“Will do... let's do the truth spell… this will hurt like a bitch… but I won’t lie, you deserve it.” She grabbed her throat as a yellow light admits from it and the gater seemed to scream in pain as it settled in. Sans just watched.

“Go ahead… Sans… I have to keep the magic flowing to keep her telling the truth...” He nods. It was beyond painful for the teacher as she seemed to be kicking and screaming.

“I will also say lady… if you don’t tell the truth it hurts worse… and I can tell... what the perfect judgement will be for you…”

“tell us what you were planning, what that boy mentioned and do not leave anything out. omission is lying too.” She kept her mouth shut at first as a huge burst of yellow magic hit her throat as she opened it forcefully.

“I have plans to destroy five human schools with other monsters who hate humans as much as I do.” Lilly’s eyes were a bright yellow as she held the magic strong increasing it so she can’t stop to shut her mouth anymore.

“when, where, and who.”

“This weekend … Briars, Southfalls, Matthews Catholic School, Mt. Ebbots Public School, and Northwoods. It is with the following people…… “ She started to list about 15 different monsters who held various positions throughout their community.

Sans shot off a text to Tori to call the various schools and pre-warn them to close for the week until it could be confirmed that the schools were safe. That an attack was coming to those schools on the weekend and he listed the names the monster gave as the culprits.

“WHY?” Lilly screams at the monster with it taking so much magic of Lilly’s it is causing her eyes to bleed.

“You… Freaks… you treat us like garbage all our lives… we started a school… and on the first day you almost killed my son… I didn’t report it because I went and took the lives of the rest who ran away that day... and since then it just featured…”

“that wasn’t your call. it was never your decision.”

“I can’t protect you... Mrs. Chamerin… not only did you threaten human lives but monster lives with your actions. If those bombs went off there would be a massacre… not only human lives but innocent children lives… with that bloodshed they would come after monsterkind… those who had no part in this act… and they would shed their blood for your crimes.”

“you would destroy peace of a nation all for the sake of a personal vendetta. your remains will never be found. your ashes scattered to the winds for the dishonor you have brought to monsterkind.” Lilly had to let go as she passed out from using too much magic.

Sans’ magic caught her so she didn’t hit the ground hard.

“some things never change...” He mutters before turning to the gater, his magic holding her still.

“That is why they will never be equal to us… weak pathetic…. and just awful.”

“that weak pathetic thing just forced you to confession. i’d say you’re one to talk... because you’re not a monster. you’re a creature... and one that has come to the end of its life.” A blaster rose from behind him. It would be the last thing she would see. He kicked at the dust, scattering it into the wind before picking up his sister-in-law.

“you still need to learn better control of your levels. but Paps taught you well.” He teleported to the house, cradling her.

Papyrus took the kids home recounting the information to Frisk who was pacing back and forth worried about Sans, Lilly and the child.

“Lilly Will Be With Sans… He Will Protect Her.” Papyrus felt something tapping his shoulder.

“Paps, you wanna take your mate to bed? she got a little over zealous.”

“Oh Thank God … You Guys Are All Right… Lilly… I Will Take Care Of Her.”

“i’ll fill you in later.” He nods, handing Lilly over to him. He took her straight up to their room as he began to transfer his magic into her to help her recover.

“Sans… what happened? The kids are in the other room… it sounds like a horror movie.”

“i’ll tell everyone when the kids are in bed. it’s not something i want them accidentally overhearing.”

Just then the kids ran into the room and Callie hugged Sans and so did Peter while Dio, always shy, hung back by Frisk clinging to her as she rubbed his back.

“hey kiddos.” He hugged the twins with a smile.

“Dad… what happened?” Callie asked as she looked up into his eye lights.

“nothing for you to worry about okay? did you tell your mother about your little adventure in class?” A huge smile crosses her face as Callie shook her head no.

“I... wanted to hear you say how proud you are of me… “ She said rocking back and forth on her feet almost with a shyness to it. He chuckles.

“alright, let’s show your mom the evidence i got.”

“You got footage?” Frisk asked.

“yup. proof to take to Tori who was in on it.”

“Okay... kids… I don’t know what is on this… so don’t worry she can’t hurt you.”

He pulled out the phone and flipped through it.

“you guys don’t repeat anything this lady says okay? we don’t need it spreading.”

They nodded, agreeing.

He settled so everyone could see the video he had on the phone, flipping it sideways, the kids in his lap, well two of the three, while Frisk sat next to him with Dio as he played the video that started from the very beginning of class, making it a bit obvious where he’d been the entire time to the kids since they knew the classroom.

“Dad… you were behind me the whole time? Did you hide in a box?” Callie asked.

“heh, no.” Frisk giggled as the video soon turned dark as the teacher started off by saying the human comment after their daughter commented about having a new family member. Then as the video continued Frisk became extremely proud of her daughter as she stood up for others and for the little boy by the end of the video Frisk was crying tears of joy and pride. This was the same teacher that kept giving her detentions this whole time.

“you kids won’t have to worry about her no more. Tori is making sure you have a new teacher for your classes.”

“Dio can you get off for a moment.” Frisk asked gently as the little boy got up as Frisk moved over to pick her daughter up in her arms hugging her tightly.

“You are … So full of surprises… you made me so proud of you… I am the happiest I ever been and that comes 5th… after each of you guys being born and getting married… That is how proud I am of you.”

“that’s pretty good, making the top five like that. you did good by sticking to what we’ve taught you. this is the kinda thing we want you to be able to fight against some day. but not now if we can help it.”

“I want to be a hero… and heroes protect those who can’t help themselves… like dad does all the time!” Frisk nuzzled into her daughter so proud of her.

“you were a hero to Mark today. that’s for sure.” As she was sat down she had a huge blush on her face as she loved it when her dad gave her praise.

“... I thought you didn’t like me…” Peter said remembering the argument before the baby was coming to Callie.

“Dad and I... he told me we are all different… like the souls we have… are ...ummm… like… weird and stuff… so I mean... I like you cause you like me.” Frisk giggled as she watched her daughter try to be a expert like her father is.

“that’s pretty close.”

“Sounds just like how your dad would have said it… but he would have added squishy and gross things as well…” Frisk softly giggled to herself as Callie thought it was true as she looked up at her dad verifying that fact.

“yeah, i mighta done that.”

“So… you like me then?” Peter asked his sister.

“I love you, you are my brother… with that stuff on you or not… “ Callie hugged her brother as he returned the hug.

“I love you … when you don’t bully me back…” Frisk giggled at this accepting this is as close as a hallmark moment they will have with the kids. Sans smiled a little, he was certain the two would never forget that moment; even if they did fight as siblings were to do as children. It was part of life.

“that’s what’s important. we might not always agree, but we’re doin’ good as long as we love each other.”

“Right!” Dio piped, usually never speaking, he came around Frisk’s leg for a brief moment with Papyrus’ spirited yell and a fist in the air.

“I see your dad in you there little one shall we do it properly?” Frisk asked as Dio nodded. Frisk picked up gently so he can be taller than the rest and he raised his fist in the air with such pride.

“RIGHT! NYEH!” Dio yelled.

Sans grinned at his nephew. Frisk giggled as she settled him down as Papyrus looked downstairs to see what the commotion is about.

“Sans… Are You Mocking My Voice Again?” Papyrus asked.

“no paps, that was your son. we’re just having a bonding moment down here.”

“Diodone… Diodone Yelled? He Never Yells…”

“first time for everything, and he takes after you after all in spirit.” He smiles proudly at the boy. Dio feeling a little more confident goes up to Sans hugs him with the twins. Sans hugged them back.

“Nyeh… That’s My Boy... Lilly Did You… She Is Still Asleep… I Will Tell Her Later.”

“Did she use too much magic again?” Frisk asked Sans.

“yup. but she had good reason.”

“I see…” She glanced at the children as they started to play with each other.

“okay guys, who’s ready for a story?” it was getting late and they would be off to bed soon.

“Ooooh do one about the stars.” Peter says and Callie screams… “Oh come on we do stars all the time… I want a story about a princess.”

“settle down. i’m tellin’ the story.”

Dio went into a book and grabbed the story about the princess and the moon handing him the book.

“hmmm, that’s an interesting one, but what do you think dio? you get a say tonight too.”

“It will make them both happy and… when they are happy I am too…” He said shyly.

“that’s very noble, but if you had to pick yourself, a story you would want to hear, what would you choose?”

“About dad… and his quests with you… he says you guys were heroes saving monsters… like superheros.”

“yeah, i suppose we were. hmmm, i think i know a story all three of you might like mkay? and this one is a true story.” Frisk went to get the baby, to feed Unica as she at the couch with them.

“so, after we first got the surface, things weren’t as good as they are now. everyone was living under one roof... and... there were a lot of us. but that didn’t stop the brave Sir Paps from doing what needed doing.” He was hamming up the story just a bit... plus he was sure Lilly and Papyrus wouldn’t mind the titles for the sake of the kids.

“He was... did he do sword fights or … shoot the bad guy?” Peter asked with Dio.

“i’m getting to that, just wait and listen okay?” Frisk was rocking the baby gently as she listened with a smile as Callie sat near her to rest her head against her.

“Sir Papyrus had a lot of duties. he was a master in the art of making meals that everyone needed, and he also was a master at fighting and even at healing. but there was one thing that Sir Papyrus had a little bit of trouble with... “ The kids eyes were wide and were entranced in the story.

“What is it?” They clamber.

“you see, in the group was a beautiful young princess, Princess Lilly, and Sir Papyrus had taken a liking to her, but the poor skeleton had a big problem. he could not seem to find a way to tell her.”

“That’s my mom!” Dio exclaimed happily as he tugs at his cousins cheerfully.

“he also didn’t know that the princess was having the same trouble. the two of them had been best friends since they had met, but what they felt was beyond friendship and yet neither one could manage to find the words to speak. so, being the wise knight he was, Sir Papyrus decided he would ask his brother about the matter. for his older brother already had a mate and, he thought to himself, that surely if his brother had a mate that he would know how he could tell his princess how he felt.”

“What is a mate?” Callie asked since she only saw her parents as parents, nothing more.

“it’s someone you love who is not a part of your family, but who you want to be a part of that family; you will understand better when you’re older.”

“So … like my best friend Mary… can she be my mate?” Callie asked.

“if you decide that when you are older, and both of you agree, then yes.”

“... Sweetie when your dad is saying older he means around 16, we will begin to discuss this don’t worry about it for now okay?”

“your mother is right. now... where was i in the story?”

“You said you had a beautiful, smart, gorgeous wife name Frisk… and you were going to tell Papyrus advice…”

“i was talking to the children.” He says as the children giggle.

“Got keep quiet in the peanut gallery…”

He shook his head a little, but turned his attention back to the children.

“so, the brave knight went to speak to his brother about the problem he was having.” He shifted his tone a little to mimic his brother’s voice slightly.

“Brother, I Am Having Problems.” 

“I Don’t Sound Like That... If You Are Going To Do My Voice Do It Properly… Nyeh.” He said with a smile overhearing the story.

“i’m trying my best Paps... i’m not as good as you.” Sans calls back before going on.

“the brother listened to Sir Papyrus as he told of his new feelings for his best friend.”

“This Beautiful Princess Is My Best Friend… And You Know Just What To Say To Your Mate, Frisk… Sir Knight… Will You Help Me Win The Heart Of The Fair Maiden?” By then Lilly came downstairs sitting next to Frisk listening in as well as they whispered amongst themselves giggling.


	70. Chapter 70

“the knight loved his brother dearly, so of course he replied “i will help you win the heart of Princess Lilly. it shall be an easy task for one so great as yourself. for you have fought many battles and overcome difficulties at my side. i would wish you the same happiness i have been blessed with.” so of course the two spoke at length about what sir papyrus should do.” Frisk made a gesture like sure he mentions me now.

“at the same time, Princess Lilly was doing something of the same. she had sought out the council of her good friend, the fair Queen Frisk for advice on what she should do. for she had seen how well Frisk had gotten along with her mate that she wished to have the same with Sir Papyrus.”

“Oh woe is me… I am but in love with my best friend... He is not only smart witty and an amazing cook but he has been so kind to me… I fear if I tell him feelings he might… leave me… I can’t bear to be alone and without him… Fair Queen Frisk… What shall I do?” Lilly acted out dramatically. Sans glanced over at Frisk to see if she was planning on adding to his story as well; this was turning into quite the theatrical.

“I… Am I allowed to join the play now?” Frisk asked as she got rejected earlier, though that had been mostly because she was interrupting instead of actually adding to the story itself; which he’d been trying to keep close to what had actually happened. She was just wrapped up in the story as much as the kids were.

“everyone else kinda has. why not?” A thoughtful expression crossed her face before she began.

“Be honest with him... You guys been best friends since you guys met. You hang out and you laugh together. I know he makes you happy Lilly because I see you smile and it is bigger when he is around. He makes you blush and makes you nervous but those are good things… you are so innocent… both of you are… and you deserve each other… You deserve to be happy… but don’t marry a Sans guy… he will one day tell a story with his kids and promptly kick you out while holding his newborn child.”

Ho boy was that ever the truth, he wasn’t going to tell his kids the real version of this until they were older.... MUCH older... he didn’t think they’d appreciate being aware of how wild their parents were before they were born.

“hey. no personal vendettas in this story. it’s not about us.”

“What is that I can’t hear you … from the peanut gallery…” Frisk sneered as she went back to feeding their child looking at him like this is far from over but don’t do this in front of the kids. Yeah, this wasn’t over, but for the sake of the kids he ignored the comment. He’d talk to her later, that was uncalled for anyway; he hadn’t called her a peanut gallery... that was her own doing.

“so, both the queen and the knight decided that they would help out Sir Papyrus and Princess Lilly. the two of them, while not always in agreement, at least agreed that these two deserved to be as happy as the two of them were in that they had each other despite all of the trials they had faced. so it was that Sir Papyrus invited Princess Lilly to dine with him one evening.” Papyrus went up to Lilly and took her hand pulling her up to him.

“Princess Lilly… Will You Go Out With Me?” Lilly giggled as she nods.

“Sir Papyrus I would be honored to... Shall we go to this ball slash date?” Lilly asked questioning where they are going with shrug.

“so the two headed to the ball that had been planned for the evening. they enjoyed themselves in celebration with others, but Sir Papyrus wished to make more plainly his intentions and thus led her to their meal. it was out on the balcony away from the other guests, beneath the stars was a table set for two just waiting for them. it was once they had finished eating that Sir Papyrus finally got up the courage to speak as his brother had suggested.” Papyrus flushed as he tried to act it out for the kids but he was nervous.

“P-princess Lilly…” Lilly took his hand gently as she looked into his eye lights gently.

“Yeah Sir Papyrus…. What is it?” She was rubbing his hand comforting and supporting him.

“I-I was wondering... ehem…. You be my mate… wife?” Papyrus was as nervous as the day he asked the real thing. Sans wasn’t sure if his brother was a really good actor or if for some reason he was just nervous about asking his mate to be his again.

“I would be honored… I love you…” Lilly kissed his teeth gently as an audience of "eww"s came out of the group. Frisk just smiled at the two before getting up and placing the baby to bed. Sans chuckled and picked up the last bit.

“so it was that they were married and mated. and they would go on to new adventures together. the end.”

“That was a good story... Callie is asleep…” Lilly commented looking on the couch, she had fallen asleep against Frisk, who was gone to put the baby away.

“been a big day for her.” Sans says as he picks up his daughter gently.

“Forgive Frisk… she probably suffering from baby blues… it happens after giving birth… it has been a rough 48 hours too.”

“hrm... probably, she had it last time too. i won’t hold it against her but can’t say the reverse is true.”

“No, you are right… but I know how rough things can be… so... I thought it might ease the moment.”

“yeah. it’s fine but thank you.”

“Sir Knight Sans… I think also… she was hoping you mention her like you did me in the story…” Lilly commented slightly.

“i suppose she did, but we weren’t the main characters. i’ll figure out something.”

“No… but her hormones are not making her thinking straight... but food for thought... Thank you for earlier... taking me home..”

“of course. c’mon munchkins, it’s bedtime.” He says to the two boys.

“I am not… sleepy…” Peter said as he kept bumping into Sans’ leg walking.

“you will be, and you still have school tomorrow.” Lillie followed them upstairs helping the boys get dressed for bed and tucking them in. Sans dressed and put his daughter to bed while Lilly helped him with the boys, which he was grateful for.

Frisk was in the bathroom kept looking at herself in the mirror feeling disgusted with herself on so many levels. The jealousy she felt for her friend’s story, her body being stretched and felt flabby compared to Lilly.

Sans sent her a feeling of reassurance over their bond, he knew this was rough on his mate. She tried to smile but she just was feeling blue about herself. Frisk got out of the bathroom and laid in the bed for a while awaiting for the “meeting” began.

Sans waited for Frisk to join them before he told the story about what happened. While they were waiting, everyone got drinks and just chatted about other things. Frisk eventually arrived downstairs sitting next to Lilly. She took Frisk’s hand and used a calming spell on Frisk even though Papyrus told her not to use any more magic for 24 hours.

“Lilly, i know you mean well but that isn’t good for you.”

“I… I am sorry… I can’t help but want to help…” Frisk appreciated the gesture but pulled her hand from hers. Feeling still guilty as she pressured her friend into doing this.

“It’s Admirable But You Need Your Rest Dear.” Once everyone was settled Sans told how he’d had a run-in with the ex-teacher a second time on the school grounds, what Callie had told him then and the response form the lying reptile. He explained he felt uneasy and thought he should follow the reptile monster and had the children go inside while Dio had called Papyrus to come pick them up from school. He recounted what he’d stopped from happening, skimming over a lot of the vile things he’d heard from the monster before he’d called Papyrus himself to ask if Lilly would join him to interrogate the monster for information.

“She was a tough nut to crack… her will … her magic was strong… She fought me all the way.” Lilly recounted.

“she was a level twenty one, so i’m not surprised she gave you a hard time.” He then told the other two, more or less, what they had learned from the monster and how Sans had told Toriel about the ones responsible so she could warn the schools and get the authorities involved to deal with not only the monsters responsible, but make sure the schools would be perfectly safe for the children to return to.

“I am just glad I didn’t use too much magic… I was so worried that I was going to break her lyrnax… my eyes started to bleed trying to control the magic.”

“it was a little more than you needed to use is why, but she gave us what we needed to stop the plan, get some monsters imprisoned for attempted murder, and the kids now have a new teacher. i wouldn’t worry about her anymore.”

“That is good… I hope that Mark kid doesn’t have any bad memories…” Lilly says wondering.

“i’m not sure that can be helped, but at least now he can have a good rest of the school year without worrying about his heritage. i also had Tori find the monster’s child and take him under her wing for a while."

“That is such a shame… she use to be a good teacher too... how people can change it is beyond me.” Frisk commented. Lilly and Papyrus were nervous for their kid at the school but it seems at least for now the threat was over.

“me as well.”

“I Think We Should Call It A Night... Lilly Needs Her Rest.” Lilly yawned next to Papyrus agreeing.

“yeah, it is late.”

“Okay…. Well goodnight guys…” Frisk said to Papyrus and Lilly. She headed upstairs knowing that Sans had a few choice words for her so she just braced herself for the inevitable as she and Sans were alone in their room locking it.

“Go ahead tell me how awful I am…” Frisk sat on the bed.

“and why would i do a thing like that?” He asks as he tossed his jacket on the usual rack.

“Because I got mad at you for… not letting me play along and two… making me a side character… I mention my looks and you totally disregarded it…” Frisk could feel herself tear up.

“i wasn’t going to repeat something you’d already said hun, there wasn’t any point. i’m sorry if you felt that way, but we weren’t the main characters in the story for the kids. not tonight anyway.” Frisk just wiped away the little tears as she pulled her legs to herself.

“i didn’t mean to upset you sweetheart.” He settled next to her on the bed.

“I am… just feeling fat… and ugly and sad… depressed and angry all at the same time… I can’t protect my own children.” She began to bawl.

“that’s rough hun, to feel all that at once just because of one incident.” He gently drew her against him.

“It isn’t because of all one incident… but this is not helping… my babies needed me and I was here… They needed me and Lilly had to take the brunt of the work… Our baby likes her and even communicates with her I still can’t get her to do that blinking thing... she gets her own fairy tale... as I am always just a person causing problems... I am just tired… that is all… and depressed…” Frisk felt anxious and pulled away from Sans feeling that guilt creep into her as she went under the covers fully clothed, unable to switch to pjs because she was afraid that he will see her girth. The jealousy of her friend was very apparent even to Sans. It was her hormones that was making her feel this way and the bad day she experience.

_The only thing I am good for is being a human incubator…. Woohoo... sarcasm… a language that everyone can appreciate..._

“sweetheart, i’m sorry i made you feel that way, it was never my intention. you’re the one who brought them into this world, you’re more important to them than a story. i was just trying to make Dio happy along with our kids by doing that.” He kept her close, nuzzling against her.

“i know things aren’t ideal at the moment, but i love you as much as the kids do. you’re not causing any problems.”

“The kids adore you… they run up to you and they know that you can solve all their problems with a flick of the wrist… I am just the one who… what do I do…”

“i don’t think they think that hun. i’m not the one who got Dio to come out of his shell and speak up. i’m not even here as much as you are... i’m pretty convinced half the time they run to me when they see me is because they want something because i’m not around as much. i’m not the one who sees them happy as much as you get to because it seems like i’m always doing something.”

“Exactly! You are so much more important than me… Papyrus has a way with the kids and Lilly as well… “

“i’m not more important to them than you are.”

“I am just an adult baby… “

“you’re not. you’re the love of my life. the sweetest soul i have ever had the pleasure of knowing. the mother of three beautiful children and you are an angel to me and so many others... the only reason i’ve not said much about us to the child is because our story isn’t so easily turned into a fairy tale that ends happily... we’ve had so much crap to deal with since the beginning and i don’t think they’re old enough to hear our story just yet.”

“It wasn’t the fact of the story… I just feel… disgusting about myself… and I wanted to add a description of me… to make myself feel better as you disregarded the recap…”

“i am sorry i didn’t see that, hun, it wasn’t that you couldn’t do that but that you were getting ahead of me. i didn’t mean to make it seem like you weren’t important. that was my mistake.”

“It is fine… I am not feeling the best… I just wanted to hear you say that in front of others… I am just being selfish and full of myself.”

“i know and i wish i could help you through this. there’s nothing wrong with being just a little selfish after you’ve been through the ordeal you have the last couple days. i’m sorry i failed to see that.”

“I am going to sleep… I am so tired…” Soft, light sobs came from her as she tries to fall to sleep.

“it has been a long day for us both. i just wish i could help you feel better.”

“Good night Sans…”

“goodnight angel.” He gently kisses her cheek; he knew he shouldn’t feel bad, it was just hormones, but that didn’t really ease the guilt. That was a long night for the pair as he heard her cry most of the night. It didn’t help that the baby was up at three in the morning either, which he saw to because he felt she had enough to deal with as it was. He didn’t really get any rest that night.

The next day Frisk got up and went to get breakfast. The kids were ready for school and already took off as Lilly looked over to Frisk before going to work herself. Frisk just felt useless.

Sans was too exhausted to bother with his stand, so he just ended up in bed for most the day. Frisk was like a zombie as she took care of her baby, every so often asking her to do some magic for her to get denied that pleasure. That hurt as it felt her own daughter rejected her. She would put her daughter to sleep as she would cry in the bathroom after school the kids got home by then Papyrus would already make supper at the restaurant and Lilly would come from work helping the kids with homework. Frisk just felt… like a piece of furniture being placed one area to another.

Sans wasn’t sure what to do, it seemed like this was dragging on and he could only do so much to comfort his mate. Lilly went up to Sans wondering how he was doing.

“How you holding up?”

“it’s exhausting, but i’m managing. she’s having a rougher time of it.”

“She is… this kind of depression can last months up to two years. It is very common for women to get it. It is a serious thing… the best thing you can do for her is make her feel important… give her a special task that she is only allowed to do… No one else but her… To feel wanted and needed is will help her greatly.” Lilly spoke from experience.

“i’m not sure what i can do though in terms of that, i’m open to ideas.”

“Well you opened a hot dog stand… maybe ask her to come up with a slogan for it… Once she makes that slogan make it into a banner with her name on it… It will make her feel her opinion matters to you…. or the next time you choose a new brand of hot dogs take her along to see which one to pick… there is plenty of small tasks that will affect her big time. Also, slipping little compliments here and there in conversations about the little things she does will help in the long run. Her smile, her laughter, the way she makes your soul pound things like that... Post Martem Depression is a terrible thing to go through Sans...” Lilly finished speaking looking over at her friend with the baby little down on herself. “Hmmm… I think if I were you… I would see if you can get Unica to do that blink thing with Frisk. I think she feels… rejected by her baby despite we know that is not true.” He nods, he would take the advice to heart, but first he had to figure out something.... He looked over at his daughter and mate and thought hard about how he could get his daughter to do something for her mother then sent the impression to his little daughter that he wanted her to make her mother feel special.

Unica could feel her father and her eyes flicked magic as she allowed her magic to sweep over her mother using quite a bit of magic trying to make her feel love. Frisk’s eyes turn purple as she could see through her daughter’s eye lights. The feelings that the baby felt for her mother and father… the deep love she has for them… the unconditional love that she has for her. She even showed the little memories she had of her back to her … the perception she got out of her… all of this happened within moments as she Frisk could feel tears fall down her face. This was as strong as a soul bond.

“Oh... my... Unica... thank you… I love you too… thank you …” She began to weep as Lilly and Sans looked at her wondering what just happened. Sans had an inkling, but he wasn’t entirely sure.


	71. Chapter 71

“What just happened to Frisk? Her eyes turned purple there…” Lilly whispered watching her friend smiling and her persona seeming to be in a much cheerier mood as she talked to her child with such love. “I think if you want to make that big impression Sans this is the time…”

“I asked our daughter to help.” He muttered back as he walked over to the pair. Frisk glanced up seeing Sans and she was waving him over to sit next to her cheerfully.

“Sans… you won’t believe it... Unica she used her magic… She allowed me to see what she seen in the last few days. It was like a soul bound. She does love me…” Frisk said with such hope and love. He smiled.

“i knew she would when she got stronger. she just didn’t have enough power to that first day. i’m glad she finally was able to tell you.”

“I was so jealous... of how she could communicate with you two and not me... I know it is silly but... I am glad she loves me too…” Unica was exhausted from using so much power and she glanced at her dad sending a tiny message of love before her eye sockets disappear as she fell to sleep.

He smiled a little.

“looks like she tuckered herself out.”

“Did it cost her that much magic? Is she going to be okay?” Frisk began to panic a little as she almost thought of waking her up to make sure she is fine.

“dunno, could just be nap time. growin is hard work.”

“I am going to grab extra magic and put it in her milk... Can you hold her for a moment?... Sans... I am sorry about yesterday... I should have acted better. I love you. You know that right… you are my knight in shining armor.” She handed her daughter to him and kissed his teeth gently before running off to the kitchen.

“sure. it’s fine hun.” The baby fussed a little as she was being transferred out of the warm arms going into a new set of arms which slowly heated her up again but she didn’t wake as she went back to sleep quickly. Lilly walked over after a minute to sit with him for just a second.

“Is everything okay?” Lilly asked as she observed her friend smiling again. “Looks like she is feeling better. By the way if you need to take a couple of days off at the base to be here I can also watch the kids. I love my nieces and nephews so much... they are good kids.”

“might do that soon, thanks.” Lilly put a hand on his arm before leaving to join Papyrus and to check on her own baby. Frisk returned with the milk bottle it was really glowing as she put too much magic in it.

“Do you think… this is okay?” Frisk asked Sans.

“it’s good.” he replied. “we’ll feed her when she wakes up.” he subtly siphoned a tiny bit of magic from it just so it wouldn’t be too much for the baby; or she’d be wired like Papyrus.

“She is so beautiful Sans…” Frisk laid her head against his shoulder.

“she is, i’m so lucky to have such lovely ladies in my life.” Frisk smiled against him nuzzling into him.

“Thank you... I am glad to have you in my life too… you handsome skeleton you.”

  
  


About four months later they booked the tickets for the cruise, it was interesting as her daughter’s powers grew and how the family has changed for the better. A month afterwards was the vacation of a lifetime. They didn’t even tell the kids about the cruise to make it just that much of a surprise for them. So about 3 days before the cruise they decided to tell them.

“Okay Sans how are we going to tell them?” Frisk said holding Unica against her shoulder rocking her after feeding her. She has gotten bigger and her first tooth was starting to come in.

“i was wondering if you had any ideas. maybe just say we’re going on a trip but let the destination be a surprise still?”

“Ooohh… that is an idea… We have to drop off the babies at Toriel’s place and go to the airport... hmmm... do you think Unica will be okay without us?” Frisk asked looking at her now sleeping child on her shoulder. She only asked several dozen times if this vacation was safe for her kids and even more about leaving her baby behind. They are doing it on purpose so that they can focus on watching the little kids to make sure that none of them got hurt; if they brought Unica or Sam… well it can be a distraction and in a matter of moments the kids could get seriously hurt.

“i think she’ll be fine for a little while dear.”

“She is getting stronger with her powers… She is so beautiful...”

“yup, she’s gonna be like her mom.”

“Ooohh someone is trying to get lucky on the cruise. I am glad I booked the family suite. It cost a little more but we get our own rooms. I thought Lilly and Papyrus would like that. They have stressed out quite a bit and I think after we get back I will go back to work and allow Lilly to stay home for awhile. She needs a vacation from work.”

“they deserve this as much as we do hun.”

“She is impressive... she has changed so much since I first met her. Lilly use to be timid and nervous… looking at her now she is so strong and confident it is because of Papyrus I think... of their bond.”

“among other things. she always seemed pretty confident to me when she had to be.”

“Okay… so on the day we go to the airport you shortcut the babies to Tori and we will surprise the rest of the gang when we arrive. Sounds good? I just need to let Lilly know so that they don’t say anything.”

“sounds like a plan to me.”

The day of the big vacation came and the kids were looking at their parents weird as they packed their suitcases full of clothes not sure what is going. They even got passports for them. Frisk went overboard and was planning to bring a suitcase of “In case items.” which Sans promptly “forgot” so they wouldn’t carry too many things.

“Okay, okay… just let me say goodbye one more time… Unica... please be good for mom. Queen Toriel is a nice monster and she will take good care of you.” The child babbles back at her mother, waving her tiny fists. Frisk took her little hand and felt her heart being torn.

“I should stay take care of the baby… She needs me... look at her Sans...” Frisk said resignedly not really want to leave her infant. Sans was near her with the rest of the baby supplies she gave him to take to Toriel's. If he wouldn’t have known better you would think Unica was moving in with Toriel.

“c’mon hun, i know it’s hard but she’ll be fine. she’s in the best of hands.”

“.... I know… this will be the first time separated from her... okay… go before I change my mind.” He put his arms around her and teleported them away to help make it easier on her.

“Thank you…”

It had been like sending the kids to school all over again, but he understood, he was going to miss his daughter too. Papyrus and Lilly met them at the airport as they wanted to stop at Lilly’s parents and give emergency information to them in case Toriel would need them. Lilly was nervous too but she felt better that her mom could go to them if something would happen.

“Okay…. We got the luggage packed and now we just need to get the kids in the car and we are off to …. That place.” Frisk said outside of the house. Sans teleported her right on the porch so that she wouldn’t have to see or hear Unica to make the transition easier. Dio, Callie and Peter soon run out of the house all with shirts that Sans made for them each with a large letter each except for Dio who had two large letters and a part of a phrase and when they stood together it became clear what the message is.

“Property of the great SANS” Frisk giggled as he had to move the kids accordingly to make the message clear to Frisk. On the back of the shirts was a message “Touch Us And You Can Meet Papyrus And The Judge In Person!” Frisk looked at Sans with a smirk. Alphys gave them special bracelets for everyone with trackers on them so that they can keep an eye on the kids using their cell phones. Sans always taking things a step further made sure to leave a magic imprint on each of the kids so that if any monster was around they would know who they were and not to touch his kids and his nephew. Of course there will be a lot of people and monsters who will just recognize them for who they are but it doesn’t hurt to take that extra step of protecting their children.

Sans seemed pretty pleased with this.

“Sans… unless the kids are lined up a certain way won’t it fail to let the person know the message.” Frisk snickered.

“nah, there’s other ways they can figure it out; that was just for our amusement.”

“I love it… that is so funny…” Callie looked down at her shirt and at the other shirts while Peter and Dio did the same.

“What do they say dad?” Callie asked after a moment and Frisk giggled as their confused faces became more puzzled at the whole circumstances. As Sans started to explain to the kids about what it means Frisk started to put them in their car seats to take them to the docks. As they arrived at the docks the kids were super confused.

“What are we doing here?” Peter finally asked and Frisk smiled looking at Sans as they parked.

“Well… we know this year has been hard for all of us so your father and I decided with your Uncle Papyrus and Aunt Lilly to take all of us to….” Frisk let Sans get the best part of the line.

“a boat that’s going to take us all to have some fun at Disney.” They may not understand what the boat had to do with anything but Disney is all they need to hear as screams of joy came out of all three kids as she they were discussing varies things.

“I am going to hug Elsa!” Callie said as she hummed the song “Let It Go” as her brother rolled his eyes as he was more interested in Mickey Mouse and Dio was in a complete agreement. They took the kids into the docking bay which became a lot more difficult because they were being barraged by the trio full of questions, like what are they going to do and when will they see Mickey? Frisk and Sans luckily got them all in as they saw Papyrus and Lilly waiting for them already gotten the tickets through. Frisk checked in the luggage and they went into a line to get x-rayed which Sans thought was hilarious and so did Frisk.

“Hey Sans… are you hiding a rubber chicken in your ribs… they will know if you are… although you know what would be hilarious a fake heart and you pull it out saying I had a heart until I met you and you took it away.” Frisk laughed as Lilly and Papyrus went through the x-ray machine.

“wow babe... you know me too well.”

“Sans You Didn’t!”

“why not?” Frisk smiled as she went through the X-ray after the kids turning around to watch the show go down. As the alarms went off as Sans got caught with something under his shirt. Frisk giggled as Papyrus and Lilly sighed a little annoyed taking the kids to the waiting area while Frisk just admired Sans’ handiwork. As the security gal came up to him seeming a little annoyed and tired goes up to him.

“Sir there appears to be something in her upper right cavity please can you remove it so we may examine the item.”

He takes out the stuff plush that says “i wuv you” on it and says.

“well, can’t say i didn’t give you my heart.” He winks at Frisk.

“Well, thanks... for the heart… please… enjoy the cruise.” The Security guard looks at the heart, taking it, a little annoyed and took it with her.

“yup.” Sans chuckled a little, wondering what the guard thought of his gift as he walked through; after all, most people smuggled things that were suspicious and what not, but he’d smuggled in a gag gift that was literally a gift. Frisk took his arm and pointed at the guard as the guard looked again at the little gift and smiled. She seemed to have a desk off on the side and she placed it on it.

“Looks like you made a friend after all…. come on Lilly and Paps already think we are having too much fun for being adults.”

“well, people like that work hard, they need a little appreciation stuff like that every now and then.” He says with a bit of a smile as he follows her. “besides, it’s good they think that or it might ruin our reputation if they thought i was doing something thoughtful.” He jokes.

“That.. actually might be true… can’t look weak in front of others in case someone is up to no good. Humans can’t see bad souls like you can hun.” They joined the rest of the gang as Callie scuttled on her dad’s lap the moment he sat down and Peter and Dio swarmed Frisk’s lap as Lilly is looking over all the paperwork making sure everything is in line.

“too true.” He murmured before they joined the others. Everything from then on went smoothly. When they arrived in front of the ship it seemed so huge. It was the size of the empire state building and it had Mickey’s ears and slides that can be seen from the outside of the boat.

“Okay... This is epic…” Frisk took in the boat as the kids became more excited already trying to get on before they got on. Soon enough though they were heading up along with a few hundred others.

“stay close kids. i know you’re excited but we got to find our cabin first and drop our stuff off before we can play.” 

“That is right kids… please stick close to us…” Frisk watch as Callie shortcut up on the boat and back down and all around. _This is going to be a long vacation…. I will need a vacation after this vacation…_ “Callie … please stop…” Frisk grabbed Peter before he ran up the boat while Dio stuck close to his mom afraid to go anywhere. Papyrus eventually carried him so that he would feel safe.

Sans had to catch Callie by her soul to keep her close. Frisk sighed in relief as Callie laughed thinking this was a fun game.

“Daddy did you see me? It is sooooo cool up there Mickey, Donald, Minnie everyone is up there…. there is a ice cream bar and dad they even have pools…” Callie screamed down to her dad cheerfully.

“i’m sure there is, but stay close.”

“If you keep acting like this me and you will be sitting in the room the rest of the trip.”

“Nooo…. Dad don’t make her do this! I just wanted to have fun.”

“so does everyone else, there will be plenty of time for that. for now you stay close.” Callie pouted a little and eventually they made it to their room it was near the middle of the ship. The place was fairly big for a cruise room with a small living room area and four rooms that had queen beds each. That means the boys would have to share a bed but that is okay because Dio was so nervous that he didn’t leave Papyrus side the whole time. Lilly took her son into her arms trying to comfort him.

“It is okay Diodone you are safe and Uncle Sans and your dad won’t let anyone touch you. You will be okay. There are so much fun things to too… ooohhh look an activity sheet of things to do on a cruise.” Lilly pulls up the fun activity sheet which had over a hundred activities to do while on the cruise from drawing characters to seeing the newest movie that just released. All the kids ran up looking at the sheet after a couple of moments a knock came at the door. Frisk went to the door and answered there was a lady there who introduced herself as their guide through the cruise. She is assigned 5 families every cruise and she is there to assist them in anyway possible.

“sounds good, thanks.”

Frisk returned to the kids and they seemed to have Lilly overwhelmed for the moment as she took the adult version which had spas, restaurants, bars, live theater, and more.

Sans and Papyrus helped coordinate the entire thing for the first day.

“We take turns watching the kids then?” Frisk asked Sans again, unsure if that is wise. Especially since Callie can teleport pretty much anywhere.

“yup, and anyone caught teleporting or any magic at all on this trip is sent straight back to the room.”

“Dad…. come on…. I want to teleport to the top of the slide…” Callie moaned.

“not here, it’s not safe. you could hurt someone and there’s no safe places to teleport. even i’m walking this thing. there’s just too much risk of you hitting someone when you land.”

  
“Really?”

“yes, really.”

“Besides Callie… and this goes for the rest of you wannabe super heroes… a super hero knows when to use their powers... and when not to. This is not the place to use them if you have any doubts hit the button on the bracelets Aunt Alphys got you guys okay?” It was like they were either testing them or just to do something they all hit the button to beep the parents. Not only was it a tracking device but it was a lot like a walkie talkie as well. Frisk sighed at least it worked.

“cute guys, now knock it off.” The sound of the ocean took the place of the beeps after a couple of seconds.


	72. Chapter 72

“Today Lilly and Papyrus are going to watch you guys while me and Sans are going to explore the ship. If I hear one word… that you were not behaving... well…” Frisk was unsure how to punish them on a vacation. You can’t take a vacation away from them while on a vacation can you? Frisk sighed as she had hoped Sans rearranged the activities for them to do.

“believe me no one will be happy if you misbehave.”

“Man… we never have any fun.” Peter moaned as Frisk makes a gesture like where do you think we are, prison? Sans just shook his head a little and followed Frisk out. Frisk interlinked her fingers with his and smiled today is going to be a good day. They deserved this as much as the kids did.

“So babe what did you plan for us? Getting drunk on the poolside because that sounds like heaven to me.”

“that’s later in the evening. actually.”

“God I knew I picked you for a reason… and it isn’t because you are no skin and all bones.” Frisk teased as she followed him. He laughs, leading them to the spa section first. there were heat rocks, mud baths, hot tubs.... Everything needed to relax sore muscles. By the time they got done Frisk was so relaxed she didn’t even realize that they were being followed throughout the ship. Though in defense of both Sans and Frisk it was a small mouse monster that was following them and kept going down to the bowls of the ship where it met up with several other monsters.

The monsters picked up the mark immediately knowing it was the Judge… the beginning and the end. They took the prophecy literally and since they still were treated less than they should still they were not happy. In fact they were pretty fed up with the circumstances that they were given. They were going to observe for now… until they can somehow convince the Judge to make the right choice.

There were too many aboard for them to make a move without getting caught or anything, so for now they were biding their time. In the meantime, Sans was enjoying the vacation with his family.

Frisk and Sans had to get changed into formals as the restaurant they reserved was a five star place. It would be the first time in about 5 years since Frisk wore something so nice at a restaurant or anywhere in fact. It was made by her good friends who now are so popular that you can’t say their names without getting fanatics rushing up to buy their works for way overpriced values but in their defense they took the extra money they got and donate it all to the support groups for monsters so…. In the end it worked out.

Frisk wore a navy blue dress as that had a slit that up to her thigh on the one side the top was was sleeveless and the material went around her neck. The dress was backless, exposing her figure even more. The only real other color was the bright blue beaded necklace she wore that contrasted the dress. She even did her hair to make it look like a 1950’s flow kind of hairstyle. She waited for Sans out of the bedroom as she got dressed in the kid’s room to keep it a surprise for him. It was a long time since they dressed up so nicely.

Sans had gotten a nice button down and black dress pants and shoes for this. He wondered what his lovely mate might be in. Lilly laughed as she left Frisk’s temporary room and went to Sans.

“Okay… Frisk says you need to go “pick her up” from the kids' room…. by the way… she is really trying to impress you… she went all out…”

“good to know.” He went to the kids’ room and knocked on the door.

“Hmm… must be my date… I sure hope he likes my outfit.” Frisk teased as she a giggle escapes from her before answering the door. In the light her outfit glistened making her stand out even more.

“is this heaven?” He asks with a smile as he sees her. She giggled as she stood next to him.

“It can’t be because your are too hot to be an angel.” Frisk teased back as the kids peer around the corner with ice cream all over them. They immediately try to hug their parents with sticky ice cream covered fingers. Papyrus just got back with the kids from the ice cream parlor upstairs. Papyrus snagged them.

“AH Ah... Clean Up First.”

“But … we just want to say hi….” Callie whined as both kids found themselves in the hands of their uncle. Frisk was so grateful that her outfit wasn’t ruined.

“Hi Papyrus… we will get out of the way.” Frisk said with a smile taking Sans’ hand ready to go to the formal restaurant down below.

“It was nice seeing you guys… It looks like you had lots of fun today. Tomorrow we can fun together doesn’t that sound great?” The daughter and son frowned like they didn’t get what they wanted as Frisk kissed their foreheads keeping just far enough away that their sticky little hands didn’t get on her dress.

“Your Mother Is Dressed Nicely, We Want To Keep Her That Way For Her Dinner.” He carried them to the bathroom to wash up.

“Come on love we should get going before the kids decide to swarm over us and we will never get out of here.”

“a good idea.” He replies with a smile and takes her hand, walking with her to the area where the dining would commence for them. The dining area was beyond words, as you enter they made it look like the area from Beauty and the Beast the ball scene with chandeliers and secluded booths for couples to enjoy the beauty without getting interrupted. Their guide was there and directed them to their table which already had a chilled bottle of champagne.

“Please take a seat and a waiter will be here soon.”

“fancy, but not overly so i think.” Sans comments as he looks around him even as he pulls out Frisk’s chair for her before taking his own seat. Frisk sat down as she admired the setting.

“It is just like Beauty and the Beast. Did you ever see the movie Sans?” Frisk wondered since they lived a cavern for so long but they did have a daughter who's seen the movie once or twice.

“mmm, i did... or parts of it.”

“It is all good… this is just from that movie... It is so nice to go someplace and not have to worry about getting killed every five seconds… or about the kids getting their schoolwork done... or about SAM… this … I won’t say anything because I will curse us.”

“it’s just nice to relax.”

“Amen.” She raised her glass of champagne to his clinging it gently as she took a sip. The menu had things that they'd never experienced, or rarely have the pleasure of eating before like escargot and prime rib with a baked potato.

Frisk ordered the escargot wanting to try something different and weird but for a safe side she ordered also french onion soup. Sans had chuckled and offered to split their plates as he wanted to try it too, but also a part of his steak so she wouldn’t be too hungry if she didn’t like the snails.

“Thank you… I will take that offer… I just want to know what it is like.”

“makes two of us.”

While they were doing that Papyrus and Lilly took the kids to the Pizza Palace where there were over 50 kinds of pizza from the normal pepperoni to the obscure kind like roast beef pizza. Papyrus and his doting mate were able to see that everyone got what they wanted and were well fed.

The waiter came up wore a fun outfit that looked like a Italian chef with the fake mustache to go with.

“What can I get you guys?

Lilly looked at Papyrus unsure as they spotted a sampler on top which had all 50 topping on little bite size squares.

“Do you want to try that Papyrus? It will give the kids something fun to do and us... ?”

“That Would Be Great…. We Will Get That.”

The waiter nodded and left as the kids guessed the toppings of their pizzas from lobster to boogers…

On the other side of the boat…

Frisk was served what look like about 15-20 grey blobs in a butter sauce on the devil’s egg plate and a soup while Sans got a massive prime rib steak with a baked potato.

“I should’ve ordered your meal Sans it looks delish…” Frisk took a fork to the snail and it made a squishing noise which was not very appealing. She then put one in her mouth unsure what to expect and to her surprise it was delicious. Half of the escargot was in a buttery garlic sauce while the other half was in a lemon sauce both were excellent as it balanced the flavors. Frisk put the plate in the middle to share with Sans.

“Oh my god… Sans… they are frick…. they are very good.”

He chuckles a little and took some for himself while giving her part of the steak.

“yeah. they are good.” The steak was cooked to perfection as well and was just as good, needing nothing extra but its own juices as it was well cooked but also tender.

“How is the steak Sans?” Frisk opened her mouth to let him put a piece in her mouth.

“it’s good too.” Sans replied after he’d taken his first bite and had held one out for her to try for herself. She rolled her eyes as she enjoyed it immensely.

“Oh… my … god… that is incredible. We need to kidnap these chefs and make them our personal cooks…”

“or just get Paps to learn how to cook from them.” He chuckles.

“Hmmm… that might not a bad idea... don’t give me ideas Sans I will make it happen.” The waitress came up after they ate and gave them a dessert menu.

“Oh lord… by the time I get off people will think I am pregnant again… ooohhh a souffle never had one of those.”

  
  


On the other side

“Okay Kids… You Don’t Need To Fight Over Every Piece There Is 50 Pieces… Just Pick A Different Flavor If You Don’t Like It… Peter You Did Not Just Spit Up That Piece Of Pizza Back On The Crust…” Papyrus sighed as Lilly cleaned up the little mess, it was still fun but the kids were being a handful... at least they were behaving.

“If You Don’t Like It Spit It Into The Napkin.”

“Dad... I don’t feel so good…” Poor Dio… he was so nervous that when he ate all the pizza, plus the rocking of the ship, that it upset his stomach. Lilly picked up Dio to take him to the bedroom when she felt the warm sensation run down her back. She closed her eyes and tried to remain calm so that her son doesn’t feel more embarrassed than necessary. The waiter and waitress were more than accommodating even volunteering to guide them to the ship doctor and gave Lilly a t-shirt she could replace her current one. Papyrus felt awful as he couldn’t even prevented that from happening.

“Eww... Aunt Lilly has throw up on her... gross…” Callie said with a face as Peter made a gagging noise himself as poor Dio started to cry feeling embarrassed and sick.

“That’s Enough You Two, There’s Nothing Bad About Being Sick Other Than Not Feeling Well. There’s Nothing Wrong With It. It Happens. It’s Natural.”

“It is okay sweetheart... mommy is fine see…” Lilly tried to comfort her little boy as she rubbed his back. Even though most matter turns into magic it still takes time for it to turn into magic thus the vomit still happens. A few minutes later though it had disappeared, as all things that had been touched by magic were eventually to do, but with half digested food it did take several minutes rather than being instantaneous like other fluids. Like saliva.

“Really… but … I-” Dio began to whine as Lilly’s face soften knowing her son didn’t mean to throw up on her as she held him close.

“Paps you will have to watch the twins while I take Dio to the room. We are going to clean up and go to bed. We had a long day and all this excitement got the better of us right Dio?” Dio just nodded ashamed as Peter came up to him and tried to use his magic to help calm him down placing a hand on his belly region. It seemed to help a little. The waiter asked Lilly if she would like to take Dio to the clinic. Lilly turned down taking Dio to the clinic just asking for some sea sickness pills instead.

The waiter nodded and said that some would be waiting for her in the cabin, that they would send room service to deliver the pills to help the boy.

“Thank you again…”

“Of course ma’am.” Lilly waved to Papyrus as she took her son to the room as Frisk and Sans enjoyed a cherry souffle. Finishing up their night.

“Sans this has been such a lovely night… did you see the starlight dance hall? We passed it coming down here it is that glass room they have on top of the ship for adults to dance and boogie oogie or should we go back to the cabin? Lilly and Paps might be exhausted from the kids.”

“they’re probably all wore out by now. let’s check it out, we can take the kids tomorrow so they can have their relaxation too.”

“Sounds good. You are probably right… we need a day for ourselves anyway.” Frisk guided him to the dance hall where the whole room was encased in glass so you can watch the starry night above. There were only about 20 other couples there so it wasn’t really crowded and there was a bar as well.

It wasn’t a night to get drunk, but still it was a night to relax and Sans got them both a drink to sip at before they found a song they liked to dance to. Frisk sipped her cocktail as they danced to classic rock hits having a blast until about 2 am. It was after another slow dance they realized what time it was.

“Sans… want to sit on the dock and watch the stars... “ By this point the deck was pretty abandoned for the night. The 24 hour buffet still had their lights on but other than that no lifeforms were really seen on top.

“sure.” He followed her. There are several patio chairs that recline to a lying position and there are even several lover’s versions for couples. Frisk and Sans’ laid on the couple's version staring up at the clear night sky as the world seemed to be shifting a little faster than normal.

“This… has to be one of the top five best nights we ever had... it is so calm and quiet.” Frisk nuzzled up to Sans enjoying the peace.

Papyrus and Lilly had a little more difficult night but they eventually got the kids to go to bed after a bedtime story. Dio took his pills and felt a little better but still had an upset stomach which Papyrus used his magic to settle, with Lilly's help. Once the kids were settled they were able to go to bed themselves.

Frisk and Sans eventually went down to the cabin themselves after spending almost a hour up on the deck and decided they will need to get some sleep for tomorrow…. well today, was going to be their day. Frisk washed up quickly and slipped into bed nuzzling up to Sans falling quickly to sleep having one of the best days he can remember in a long time. The next day they started with swimming before taking the kids to breakfast.

Papyrus and Lilly were anxiously waiting for them to come back as they needed their own time.

Sans and Frisk saw the children cleaned up after breakfast,

“go have fun you two.” That is all they needed to hear when Papyrus picked up Lilly and ran out of the room. Sans chuckled a little at that. Frisk got the kids all situated hearing about Dio’s little accident yesterday she kept him close to her using her healing magic to keep his stomach steady as she held his hand.

“Oh today will be a fun day… we are going to go to the movies to see the newest Frozen movie, go rock climbing, and for lunch we are going to this restaurant called the Painter’s Palette you guys will love it. Then we will go rock climbing or go-karting and have ice cream before we go out for supper. How does that sound?” Frisk could hear the kids cheer in excitement as Dio nodded. The crowd really made him nervous. She knelt down to his level not letting go of his hand.

“Hey… it will be okay. Yesterday your stomach was just as nervous as you were... today will be a good day. Okay?” Dio nodded as they started off the day. While Papyrus and Lilly got their backs massaged and the whole works.

“Off to the theater then right?” Frisk asked Sans as they both noticed the theater was jammed pack full of kids who wanted to see the newest release of Frozen 2. They exchange looks as they decided what to do.

Sans hoisted two of the kids himself, one on his shoulders and the other in his arms so they could see the movie. Frisk picked up Dio and set him on the railing so that she could keep the magic flowing through him as the movie played. It was a much different experience than when they usually go to the theaters as nine tenths of who was watching were less than 10 years old and when a scene was funny the whole theater laughed and when it was sad you can hear the whole theater feel somber and sad with a few sobs here and there. Frisk couldn’t help but laugh it was like the theater was a living being with one soul controlling the emotions of all the kids. The kids all had a great time but the magic Frisk was using was starting to get to her draining most of her surplus. She didn’t want to be a burden so she recommended that they go eat at the restaurant now or for supper. Frisk felt really lightheaded and she had to sit down on the bench on top trying not to pass out in front of the kids.

Sans moved over to her and sent some magic into her to stabilize her.

“don’t use so much.”

“Sorry… I just want to make sure Dio... will have a great time.” Frisk didn’t want Dio to have a repeat episode of yesterday.

“we’ll keep an eye on him, but using too much won’t help either of ya.”

“I will… okay let’s decide if we want to eat at the Painter’s Palette or we should go to the Buffet. What do you think Sans?”

“I thought we were eating at the art place…” Callie whined as Frisk looked at her and nodded.

“We are sweetie I was just asking if we should do it now or for supper… I am guessing now.” As Peter also started to pout the couple took the kids to the painters palette. It was a completely white room with the waiters wearing completely white garb as well as the walls. The kids were confused as the pillars looked like paintbrushes that were dipped in some paint in the ceiling. Frisk and Sans didn’t know how to respond only hearing about it themselves from a family friend.

The waiter came up and took their orders and then the music began as the lights dimmed a little as the walls started to begin to start making outlines on the walls. It was like they were beginning to draw on themselves with classical Disney songs. The moment the sketching part was over the paint brushes began to light up with different colors and the wall began seemed to take that color filling in spaces that needed that specific paint. It was after the first drawing was complete when the waitress returned with a purple top and black slacks. The pants had fainted splotches of color as she set down the appetizer. That is when the music really vamped up as the four walls seemed to have different cartoons being drawn at the same time. The paintbrushes for each wall turned a variety of colors as the kids eyes went wide as the walls came to life. The main course arrived and for the life of the group they wouldn't recall what they were because they were so focused on the entertainment surrounding them. The waitress this time had on what looked like a orange top and purple pants with clear splotches of different colors on them. It seemed it was ramping up to the main climax of the show where they showed the drawing of Fantasia. The music of Fantasia was playing as they progressed through key scenes of the movie. The desert was served during the scene of the Sorcerer's Apprentice. The waitress looked like she went and got sprayed by 10 different paints and wore a hat that looked like paints.

The children seemed excited with each new change as they ate. When the final scene of the Sorcerer’s Apprentice came to an end with the wizard using his wand to clean up Mickey’s mess it also wiped the walls back to white. The room erupted in cheers as the waiters and waitress went back to wearing completely white again coming out to finish up the scene with one waiter picking up a broken mop and a wizard’s hat saying.

“Hey guys… I have a great idea on how to clean up this place fast.” Than running back to the group. As the end music of the Sorcerer’s Apprentice played again. Frisk giggled. Sans chuckled a little, keeping an eye light on the kids and another on the show. He found the antics amusing.


	73. Chapter 73

“This was so much fun… the employees made this so much fun too.” Frisk commented as the kids were laughing at the waiter with the broken mop.

“Mom… dad… are they really going to make that mop come to life?” Peter asked to the duo as Frisk giggled a little.

“I am sorry darling but … to make that happen will take a lot of magic and well… I don’t think Mickey has that kind of strength.”

“i don’t think even the strongest monster alive could do that buddy.”

“Oh… that would be really cool... then I wouldn’t have to do chores.” Peter said pouting a little as Frisk looked at Sans who chuckled.

“Ahh… yeah… Sans feels your pain... you should ask him how many ways can he get out of cleaning the bathroom... it is over a hundred at least.” Frisk teased.

“at least, but i haven’t figured out a way to get out of doing the laundry yet.”

“Come on we should go to the next thing on the schedule.” They took the kids to the action section. By this point Frisk was really feeling sick and just overall not feeling the best. Despite the warnings they told the kids Callie decided to still use a shortcut which got her stuck in a bunch of climbing equipment.

“Well… I think I am going to throw up… and Callie is over there stuck with the climbing stuff…” Frisk was trying to hold it together so that she didn’t throw up.

Sans sighed and got Callie out of the jam she was in, but with some difficulty then they returned to the room to retrieve a pill for Frisk to help with the nausea.

“rest here a moment. Callie you’re confined to the room with your mom for the rest of the day for breakin’ the rules.”

“Is Aunt Frisk going to be okay Uncle Sans?” Dio asked as he watched Callie made a face towards them as Frisk laid on the bed.

“she’ll be okay. come on you two and don’t even think about breaking the rules further Callie or you will be in a lot bigger trouble.” Peter and Dio nodded and went with Sans, they were usually pretty timid kids for the most part so they didn’t cause any trouble for Sans while with Frisk…

“MOOOOOOMMMMMM….. I want to join the fun…” Frisk just got done throwing up and she was beyond sick.

“Sweetheart…*gag sound* I am not feeling good… please just go back to your room…” She shook her head no as she sees her mom is unable to really control her at this part.

“I am going … and you can’t stop me.” Callie said and Frisk gave her a stare that said if you dare do that … you will be grounded forever.

“No… you will stay here...I need to rest…” Frisk felt so sick that she passed out. Callie checked on her mom. Sans took the boys to the next activity, but he’d made sure Callie couldn’t leave the room with a spell he’d specifically put on the kids before the trip.

“Mom… mom…” Callie panicked going to Frisk’s side remembering the bracelet and hitting the button.

“Dad… mom is … I don’t know… she stopped talking all of a sudden… and sleeping…” Callie was crying trying to wake up Frisk.

Sans headed back to the room to see what was wrong.

“Callie, hun, what’s wrong?” He said gently as he moved over, leaving the two boys at the door.

“Mommy she … was yelling at me… than she... stopped talking and fell asleep.”

He went over to her and put a hand against her forehead even as he glanced at her soul. A little dot was around her soul. 

Sans sighed a little, well that was unexpected, but that explained everything.

“calm down Callie, your mom is fine.” He sent some of his magic into her slowly.

“but seems like you’re going to have another sibling.”

“How do you know? I thought we were only having one sister.”

“up until now, yes, come over and look.” He gently coaxed out Frisk’s soul so the children could see the little speck of magic that was forming slowly into a soul, it was still round though so it wasn’t a soul yet.

“How... did that happen dad?” Peter asked about to stick his finger near the soul.

“i’ll explain when you’re older son, but be careful, remember what I said about souls being sensitive. your mom needed a magic boost because it takes a lot of magic to grow a baby. when, she doesn’t have enough, she can pass out.”

“Are you sure she is having a baby? It looks like a small piece of dirt…” Callie said looking at it.

“heh, well that’s how all souls start Callie. it won’t be a proper soul until its three days old.”

“Is that why there is no color... it is like white.” Dio said looking at the soul.

“yes. now then I’m going to give your mom some magic to wake her up and i think i have at least a pill or two on me still from when your sister was born. you’re going to have to be patient with your mother.”

“Yes dad….” “Yes Uncle Sans”

Sans put the soul back before gently waking Frisk with the magic.

“What… what is going on?” Frisk said rubbing her forehead as it still pounded. She felt exhausted it was like she went three rounds with Mike Tyson… and he definitely won. “Sans what are you doing here? Where is ...there you are Callie… did she use magic to knock me out...Why are you looking at me with that look? Sans?”

“Mom… there is a speck next to your soul…” Said Peter before Sans could say anything.

“Yeah we are going to have another brother or sister.” Callie chimed as Frisk shook her head no as that can’t possibly be.

“No... no… guys… me and your dad are not going to have ….Umm… how do I put this as gently as possible. I am not with a possible sibling... not now… we just had your sister… and we have been super responsible… making sure the stork doesn’t come to visit anytime soon. I just don’t think I am pregnant.”

“unfortunately hun, the kids are right. i’m not sure how it happened.” He handed her a glass of water and a pill to take. She took the pill looking up at Sans, surprised.

“I mean we had fun yesterday but we didn’t have that much fun. I mean we had a little fun… but that can’t make us this right? How old is the soul Sans?” Frisk asked wondering.

“couple days at least.” He then said in a lower tone so the children wouldn’t hear. “i dunno how it happened, we’ve been careful... but apparently the magic had other ideas.”

“Are you okay with this? Are we okay with this? The last one… was… interesting to say the least…” The kids were looking at the pair wondering what it is going on.

“it was but i’m fine with it. we’ll just have to make sure you get the magic you need to keep anything at bay.”

“Okay… I am good with it as well. I love you so much and you are just going to get the six kids faster than we expected.”

“guess so.” He chuckles and kisses her lovingly. “love you sweetheart.”

“Wait... how many more is that?” Peter asked curiously being only in kindergarten the kids haven’t really learned counting yet so it was understandable as Frisk giggled a little.

“It means currently we are going to have 4 kids…. And your dad wants 2 more afterwards... unfortunately you guys will have to wait at least 4 years for another sibling because mommy is exhausted... and she can only do so much.”

“and we were not planning for another one of your little miracles for at least another year or longer.”

“So... you don’t like us…” Peter said looking at up at his dad’s eye lights with little tears in his eyes. He knelt down next to him.

“that isn’t it, son. we aren’t replacing you, we’re giving you more playmates.”

“Sans is right… but playmates need the same love and attention you all deserve and we only have two eyes can’t watch all of you guys.”

“but we have big enough souls for you all, we love you very much. more than you can understand yet.” Callie and Peter hug their father dearly. He hugs them back, placing a kiss on each of their skulls.

“Well... so much for drinking on this vacation… let’s see how many months I been sober…” Frisk laughed a little as she got away with a drink yesterday. Sans chuckles a bit, she did get away with a drink the other day because they didn’t know, but one drink wouldn’t hurt.

“Callie you are still in trouble for trying to use magic… wait … Why are you guys back so soon?” Frisk asks Sans curiously as she fully aware of the situation now.

“Mommy… you fell asleep yelling at me and I called dad with the watch like you said if we were in trouble.” Frisk was impressed at the quick thinking of her daughter.

“it was good thinking on your part. i’m glad you called sweetie. you did the right thing, so i’m going to take you and the boys for supper while your mother rests here okay? but no more magic. i know you’re excited, but you need to keep your magic to a minimum in case you need it for something more important.”

“Yeah… it hurt… a lot. I am sorry dad… mom... still.” Frisk smiled at her little rebellious daughter and looked up at Sans it was indeed his daughter. A little naughty but overall a great kid.

“i know you wanna explore this place, but you have to remember this isn’t anymore safe than outside the house and if you’re not careful you could cause trouble for others as well as yourself.”

“There are several restaurants… I know I read there is a dinner show with Cinderella playing on stage if you guys want to watch that?” Frisk asked and Peter made a face with disgust. “There is also a western themed one and oh you can go up top and just eat the 24 hour buffet… they have sorts of foods.”

“i think we’ll hit the buffet this time.”

“Sounds good… can you bring me back some food when you guys get done?”

“sure, send me a list of what to bring you and i’ll see to it that it gets here. i think they have a room service available.”

“I will text you... yes they do.”

“I’ll send someone then with everything you send to me.”

“Tonight or tomorrow I will see if there is a medical doctor to examine me just to check on the little one.”

“well, they do have medical staff here but i’m not sure they’re trained to deal with soul situations. no pun intended.”

“Sure… sure Sans… I totally believe you.” Frisk smirked with a knowing smile. He holds his hands up in surrender.

“honest, didn’t know it would be one until after i said it.”

“Well you always said the best puns are the unintentional ones.”

“true, but i try not to ever make jokes of serious stuff either. some matters you just don’t joke about.”

“Nope… but you and I know where you are coming from. It is all good love… go get food for the kids and I will text you the list.” Frisk began to text Sans as the kids started to pull Sans. He chuckles and follows them out of the door and leads the way to the buffet.

Frisk: Well… as crazy as this is I still wouldn’t trade it for the world. I love you… and love you even more if you can get me a couple slices of pizza and a salad … maybe some fruit too.

Fisk closed her phone after sending the text feeling sleep take over. She slept hard and it wasn’t until later when a knock on the door would awake her as room service brought her a small pizza and a salad with fruit and cottage cheese.

Of course she hadn’t said what kind of pizza... so he’d just had them send one slice of every kind they’d had. Frisk giggled as she looked at the pizza and eating a few slices and the salad and fruit. She yawned, feeling sleepy. That was a little different but she wasn’t going to fight her tiredness as she let her eyes rest going back to her bedroom. It was the moment that she fell asleep the little mouse monster gave the all clear to the other monsters to check out the stuff that the Judge had brought with them. They wouldn’t dare attack him… nor would they want to provoke anger from him… if he didn’t fulfill his side of the prophecy they will use the knowledge what they learned against them. They made sure to make light of looking through the items as they never know when Sans and the kids or Lilly and Papyrus might come back. It was already hard enough with Frisk there. They drugged her food with a slight sleeping magic just to make her sleep fairly undetectable but she would be out like a light for a couple of hours until the magic was out of her system. They looked through the bags and looked for key things. Like for instance they seemed to have a weird obsession with ketchup. It was after 15 minutes of looking through the bags that they left using a spell to sort of wipe away the scent of them being there. 

Sans returned with sleepy, stuffed children to the room. He saw them all to their beds, washed up and tucked in to rest for the next day. Frisk woke up and with a little leftover pizza there. She had slept well but she was exhausted still.

“Man being pregnant knocks a person out Sans. How was it with the kids?” Frisk said eating the remains of the cold pizza feeling the magic's effect again. She just ranked it up to being pregnant and not sleeping well on a unknown mattress.

“things went well.” He gave her the other pill he had to help boost her magic.

“Thanks babe... I need as much magic as I can get… man I think this little one is zoinking me of magic. When we get to the Disney Island tomorrow let’s see if we can get magic pills.”

“sounds good.” Frisk finished the pizza and nuzzled up to Sans in bed falling asleep soundly. Lilly and Papyrus came in laughing as they went to several things that day and the last one they went to see was a comedy hour act with Disney characters. It was clean fun... the kind Lilly and Papyrus both love and enjoy. The kids could enjoy it too.

The next day the ship made to the main docks as the horns sounded off making it to port. Frisk woke up feeling really good and full of energy as she got dressed and ready for the day. Today Papyrus, Lilly, Sans, and Frisk would watch the children on the island. They would still have some free time in the evening but for now it is the kid’s chance to play on the rides and go on the beach... things like that.

Frisk helped put the clothes on the kid’s to get them ready for breakfast at which Frisk will tell Lilly and Papyrus the news. Frisk took them at the breakfast restaurant “Eggselent Cafe”. They served breakfast all day and Frisk sat at the table while the waiter took their order, leaving while Frisk felt nervous to tell the pair that she was pregnant again. Sans took one of her hands to try and soothe his mate.

“Okay… ummm… Sans and I have some big news…”

“What? Are you coming back to work full time again?!” Lilly asked as the food arrived and everyone dug into their food except for Sans and Frisk.

“No… I am pregnant again.” Lilly’s face froze as she didn’t expect to hear this news. She wasn’t upset or anything just shocked.

“Were... you two… trying?” Lilly said as Papyrus flushed at the implications behind those words.


	74. Chapter 74

“I Don’t Think Asking That Sort Of Things In Front Of The Kids Is Appropriate Conversation Material Lilly.”

“I didn’t ask for specifics so it is all good.”

“True… Sorry I Didn’t Mean To Interrupt… Congrats On The New Baby By The Way.”

“no, this one was a surprise.” Sans replies.

“Oh…” Papyrus and Lilly went quiet as the kids to eat unknowing the awkward silence that had taken place.

“Are you guys…. planning to keep it then? I imagine you will but …” Lilly asks not to be offensive but she knew how tired Frisk was from the last pregnancy and how she told Lilly that this will be the last kid for a long time.

“Yes we are keeping our child... I am knocking the adoption services but Sans and I can take care of our own. This was just a … surprise vacation gift we didn’t know we needed but we got anyway.”

“agreed.”

“Besides Sans says that he likes me pregnant … thinks it is really hot.” Frisk teased as she saw the flustered looks on her friends' faces the moment they heard those words. Sans flushed a little himself.

“Oh My Asgore Frisk… There Are Children Here!” Frisk looked around the table.

“Hmmm… I guess you are right… didn’t notice them at first. I thought they were little angels.” Papyrus eye lights rolled as Lilly giggled a little before returning to the defensive stance with Papyrus crossing her arms disapprovingly as a smile nudging on the sides of her mouth said otherwise. The kids giggle.

“We are not angels mom.” Callie replies back with a huge grin.

“Yeah we are kids!” Dio surprising says loudly and proudly.

“Nope… Sans keeps calling me his angel and if that is the case you have to at least be fairies.”

“But we don’t have wings mom.” Peter said joining the conversation smiling as well. Frisk places her hand under her chin as if she is in deep thought, smiling, as this was so much fun to do with them. Maybe having one more won’t be so bad… these moments are what makes it worthwhile after all. In the distance the little mouse monster makes note of the news and recognizing the kids as his own.

“not all fae folk have wings.” Sans replies, but glanced over at the mouse. He’d sensed the other as they’d gotten too close. The moment their gaze met the monster mouse scrambled and disappeared into the crowd. _strange..._

“Sans is there something wrong?” Frisk asks noticing him looking around.

“nope, just takin’ in the sights. there’s a lot to see ya know.” _and it’s not like that mouse was causing trouble... but anyone that interested in our group could be future trouble..._

“Oh okay…. I was just wondering.” A small flash of a camera went off but other than that the group didn’t get disturbed the rest of the meal. The mouse scrambled with the small camera down to the group. He was compromised meaning that someone else will need to take his place. He arrived down the bowels of the ship and the others were there.

“He has yet to do his job… and now he suspects me but I got pictures of his kids and family members.” The obvious leader was a jaguar monster, he came up to the mouse.

“They suspect you?” He said with a cool calm voice.

“Y-yes sir, just means I n-need to stay low.” The mouse monster said as the jaguar monster smiled and began to laugh a little as the rest of the monsters joined in.

“Yes just stay low until the Judge finds you and trails you here…” His laugh stops and glares at the little mouse monster and picked it up by the tail and swallowed him whole.

“If you think for a moment I will spare you guys because you are the same size as me… think again. The only rules I have is this…. One don’t get caught, two inspire the Judge to do his full obligation to the prophecy by having him eliminate the human race, and three if the Judge refuse to do his role we make him do his role anyway possible. Now I need a new spy the size of a mouse…. Jack you are a rat monster... pretty small but you will get too much attention... Linda you are up. You will replace the hostess and you will be able to get close. Remember to wear your human mask... can’t have you getting caught too.” Linda was a half breed but her face looked like a serpents and her body had human qualities. She nods and went to the costume area to put it on while Sans and the gang got off the ship to go around the island. A hostess ran down the ramp quickly trying to catch up to the gang.

“Excuse me… hi… I am ...weew… your hostess… I am taking the place of your current hostess of the ship and I am suppose to help you get tickets to events around here.” Frisk looked at Sans as they just talked to their hostess earlier that day.

“really?” Sans seemed suspicious at this. There didn’t seem to be a reason for a replace hostess. “what happened to the other one?”

“Umm…. She was not feeling the best and she is resting in her room. Hey let’s get you situated with tours around here and getting to the beach, huh?” 

“well, that is a shame. though i’m not really one for tours.”

“Oh… ummm… I can help with anything you need. How about your kids? Are they allergic to certain things?”

“no, we’re good for now.” It was the same thing he’d told their hostess earlier that day.

“We already worked with the hostess earlier. We got everything under control. Please just go back to the ship and enjoy your day.” Lilly said, helping him.

“yup, got everything planned.”

“I see… How long do you think you will stay on the island?” The hostess asked wondering.

“don’t worry, we’ll be back before the ship leaves.” He replied evenly. He didn’t like that she’d ask something like that, there was no reason for them to know.... and they should already know when the ship leaves the harbor so it wouldn’t make any sense to say anything more.

“The cruise ship doesn’t leave until tomorrow evening. We are here for two days…. So it doesn’t matter when we will come in.” Frisk said a little questioning look at the hostess as she just nods understanding walking back slowly on the ship.

“we’ll see you later.” Sans headed away from the other with the group. That had done it for him.

“She was weird…” Peter said to Sans.

“yup.” Though he looked meaningfully at the other three adults, making it clear he wasn’t buying this. That he knew something was up.

“Maybe Sans you should grab some lotion from our room.” Frisk had some spell protections on her as she handed him one.

“hmmm, yeah, don’t want to burn out here... i’ll be back after i find it.”

In the room the three monsters were digging through the stuff again.

He appeared at the door.

“looking for something?”

“Umm… House cleaning?”

“yeah... no. i think you could do better than that.”

“Okay, Jack now.” A smoke bomb went off and they pushed passed Sans scrambling each direction out of the room.

The one nearest to him hit the deck.

“i’m not an organic, tricks like that don’t work well on me.”

“Damn… that hurt…” They were yanked back into the room, the door closing shut behind them.

“Judge…” The monkey monster says with a gap tooth smile.

“what’s this all about? and no monkey business.”

“Nice one... I guess either way I am going to die... so I guess I can spill the beans you can say… I am suppose to inspire you to fulfill the prophecy. To have you destroy the human race. That way we can take our place to rule once again.”

Sans let the other hit the ground again in disgust. He rubbed his spine where he hit the ground.

“if your boss is that much of an idiot.... you might as well tell me who they are.”

“I can’t… in fact the moment you touched me and I didn’t return to him the poison was already injected into my system. I have about 30 seconds left so … you can do whatever you want the poison already numbed me pretty well.”

“there’s other ways around finding out. too bad you wasted your life for nothing.”

“I didn’t waste it… I met the great Judge. My life is founded on meeting you and making you the killer you need to be.”

“yes, you did... because you wasted it on a dream of bloodshed instead of peace, your life is meaningless at this point. stupid kid. the only one’s i’m killing are those who are trash like you.”

“I... just... want…. monsters *coughs up blood* to be respected again… I …”

“killing doesn’t solve that.”

“No… but you were supposed… to be… the great..equalizer…” The monkey’s eyes closed as he slumped to the ground, turning to dust.

“too bad you never understood what that even meant.” He sighed and cleaned up the mess, dumping the dust into the trash can before teleporting to the deck and knocking on the door of the wheelhouse.

“Yes sir, how can I help you?

“i need to speak with the captain. there’s a threat on board that needs to be dealt with.”

“That a serious accusation. If this is true we will need to secure the boat and have people stay on the island until it is safe.”

“i just had my room turned upside down by strangers, i caught one and he basically threatened humanity. that good enough reason?” The guy’s eyes widen as he pressed a button a sound went off that caused the staff to rush to the top of the deck.

“If you need anything from your room. I suggest grabbing it now. We are moving you and your family into another room with personal security.”

“check your staff too, i suspect there’s a spy among them who isn’t human and that monster is one of those on board who’s against humanity’s existence. terminate them if you find them.”

“I am sorry you had to deal with any inconvenience… I know that sounds meaningless but we from Disney do not support any violence of any sorts.”

“i’m not holding you or your company responsible for this terrorism.”

“I will contact the navy guard as well… We have ways to get through… until then here there is a secret area here on the island in case of hurricanes. We are staying over night anyway and it is a secured location underground.” He hands the keys to the underground are of the park.

“if you have any way to interrogate everyone on board, do so. since i can see souls i can not only fret out those responsible among those here still on board, but find your spy. i’ll return after i see my family is safe.” With that he was gone.

Frisk waited impatiently for Sans as the kids were playing on the merry go round. Lilly looked at Papyrus rubbing his arm unsure if they should go back on the ship.

“hey.”

“Oh thank god you are okay.” Frisk hugged Sans bringing him close to her.

“talked to the second mate. might have to fret out some spies. found three tossing up the room.” He says in a soft tone so the kids can’t hear.

“Oh… What are we going to do? I need my magic pills.”

“i’ve got those in my phone... let’s swap phones for the time being. I also have some keys for a secured, secret location here on the island for you guys because i seriously doubt this is going to be pretty when we find any of ‘em. they’re a bunch of prophecy fascists who think i need to go on a murder spree.”

“Oh good… I wonder what they think of me or the kids…” Frisk said sarcastically.

“dunno, don’t really care. didn’t have time to ask the one i caught, seeing as apparently they are spell bound to die if i get ahold of them.... kinda makes it easy to eliminate most of them... but finding their boss won’t be so easy.”

“I guess… that must mean they are probably following us. I was so tired yesterday... do you think they drugged me?”

“have been for a while. i’m going to teleport you to the location so they can’t follow you.”

“Okay… kids come here lets play ring around the rosie.” It was the one secret term she taught the kids in case they needed to shortcut as a family. The kids all aligned up and took each other’s hands like they were taught and Lilly and Papyrus took the hands as well.

Sans took hold of the two closest to him, once they were all connected he teleported the group to the location he’d been shown by the other on a map.

“God dammit…” Said the monster losing sight of them.

“this is going to be your hotel room guys.” Sans said when they landed at what was more of a cabin than a hotel, he handed the keys to Frisk.

“Thanks are you going back to them then?” Frisk asked wondering.

“yeah, i gotta help ‘em out.” He says softly before turning to the kids.

“so i was told you guys are going to have a special visitor... so you have to stay here to greet them okay? i wasn’t told when they were coming though.”

“Okay dad…” Callie said. “As the best of us I will make sure mom and everyone act the bestest ever.”

“Nuhuh… I will greet the new visitor.” Peter complained.

“NO I WILL … THE GREAT DIO WILL DO THE HONORS... i want to greet them…” Dio then said quietly.

“heh... go inside until they ring the bell.” He said, chuckling at the enthusiasm.

“Good luck Sans. Don’t do anything stupid.” Frisk said with a smile.

“thanks sweetheart, don’t worry, i don’t plan on it. hopefully i’ll be back in time for supper and the guest...”

“I guess... I suppose suggesting shaking everyone’s hand would be out of the question would it.” Frisk said with a smirk.

“heh, yes, and take too long.” He gave her a kiss before he departed back to the wheelhouse, teleporting to the other side of the door this time.

“knock, knock guys.” He said to those in the wheelhouse so not to scare them too badly.

Behind the door unbeknownst to Sans is the 2nd in command but he was replaced by the iguana monster. Izzy the iguana monster has the ability to shape-shift into the perfect duplicate of a being. The only problem is she doesn’t have the knowledge of the person she takes over. Unlike her fellow monsters there are two things about her that most didn’t know. One is that she never wanted to be part of this group and she was roped in when they invaded her mine forcing her to join. Two the only reason she hasn’t revealed the location of her boss is the fear of death and her sister’s life they have on hold. Her sister is just as strong of iguana monster as her but she instead of being able to disguise herself she can cover souls and beings … changing them, or making them invisible for short periods of time. It is a draining power but it is how they get on and off the ship without being seen. When the second of command originally went around to make sure all the crew members were there. He ran across Linda… the serpent monster who replaced the hostess. She was trying to get back into the bowels of the ship to tell Master Ricken, the jaguar monster, about how she saw Sans capture a fellow monster and how he became dust but it was too late. He is chained up below being another thing her sister has to cover up.

Master Ricken could see this turning ugly quick so he made sure to keep a magical substance that allows himself to hide himself completely. It is made of the magic of the iguana but in a very concentrate form. It almost cost her life to produce this orb like magic.

“you know most people reply.” He narrows his sockets at the other.

“Yes, I am sorry… long day. Had a lot going on with ship and the crew. I apologize… ummm.. Mr. Gaster I believe. I looked it up on the ship’s records.” Izzy was trying to stay cool as she couldn’t blow it for her sister’s life.

“where’s the captain?”

“He is in the room over there.” He pointed toward the connecting room. “Why would you like to know?”

“let’s just say he and i are old friends and i wanted to talk him about a personal matter before we conduct this operation.”


	75. Chapter 75

“I see… I am afraid I can’t let you in this area, but I will get him for you. If you are willing to wait a moment.” She had to know the basic rules and she couldn’t let customers in restricted areas of the ship. If she did that he will be tipped off.

“sure... by the way.... out of curiosity.... what’s your name and rank?”

“Second of Command James Matthews.” She hoped he wouldn’t ask about schooling or things like that because on those details… well her name tag doesn’t reveal that kind of information.

“and what school did you go to because i’ll bet dollars to pay it wasn’t the same naval one the captain went to.... or anyone who is on this ship.”

“Heh… I ...went and joined the navy… after… high school.” She was feeling nervous it at least was a realistic answer as she backed up a little bit.

“and if i was an idiot i’d buy that.”

The 2nd in command started to sign noticing earlier his children signed to each other.

Izzy: Please don’t I am not trying to hurt you. My sister and I are not part of the group.

S: you got mixed up in the wrong group.

Izzy: More like kidnapped… They raided our mine and chained us to them. We are forced to do their will.

S: tell me what you know, you’re not the first to be blackmailed this way.

Izzy: They have poison traps on all of us if you touch us. They also have my sister downstairs.

S: so i’ll keep my magic off you, besides there’s other ways of getting a hold of monsters without me touching them.

Izzy: Your magic itself should be okay… I think… my sister has the ability to disguise anyone and that Master of ours… he almost killed her to make an orb using her magic. It took a lot of magic. The thing allows him to disappear... completely you can't trace him at all.

S: i wish that were true... that monkey monster... i never physically touched him.

Izzy: If we had a healer… we can have them remove the curse but we don’t know any.

S: my mate is a healer... so’s her friend. help me take them down.

Izzy: Oh thank Asgore. Yes I will do whatever I can to get him out of our lives.

S: i want to do the same, this radical needs to be tamed... i’m going to make an example of him this time... i need to draw him out some how.

Izzy: I am not as great as my sister but he was trying to get to you at the weakest point... your children… I can disguise you as one of your kids and I will take you down to him.

S: too risky. even if you could, there’d be no way it’d be convincing because i know a monster was tailing us... i specifically teleported the group out of sight.

Izzy: That would be the easiest… but I don’t know what to do...

S: is there maybe something you could tell him that would get him to come out?

Izzy: I can tell him that I been compromised… he likes to personally kill those who fail him.

S: if you can make me invisible long enough to follow you... we’ll do that.

Izzy: I can do that… you have to stay somewhere you can touch me at all times… like my back or a hand.

S: i can hide my magic presence pretty well, you just have to make me physically invisible.

Izzy: Can do...

S: i’ll keep behind you, but aside from a brief should touch when you stop at any time, i’m not going to stay that close just in case there are others around that try to get close to you for any reason.... can’t have them bumping into me.

Izzy: Crap you can’t touch me… hang on… I just need to boost my magic…

S: i bet if i had a glove on it would cover the magic and allow for touch.

Izzy: It is worth the shot…

“Yes Mr. Gaster you can visit the captain… I will get him now.” She realized she couldn’t be quiet so long or Master Ricket would be become aware.

“thank you.”

S: worst case... i know magic enough to keep you alive long enough to slow it down so you will survive to see my wife.

Izzy: If… the worst happens… save Sarah… she is my sister.

S: i will free the oppressed and dust the oppressors.

She nods as she went and knocked on the door at the captain. The captain was there and she retrieved him for a brief moment and brought him over to Sans and politely stood by as the captain talked to Sans.

“How can I help you? We have notified the naval guard and your family should be secure in the bunker at the disney island right?”

“i’m here to assist with fretting out the liars. i can read souls.”

“I see that is a talent I wish I had right?” He teased Izzy and she laughed nervously.

“Right again sir… Always the kidder you.” He looked at his second mate a little weird as that was not his usual response.

“a useful talent in my line of work. one reason i was chosen, or so i’ve been told.”

“Well I am glad to have you on board… I am so sorry that you had to go through this tragedy. We are compensating this trip for you and the family plus we have already got compliment tickets to go to Disneyland park for you and the family.”

“i appreciate the effort you’re going through for us. especially considering we kinda always seem to have trouble following us since the beginning of SAM’s first movements.” 

“In the magical kingdom of Disney there is no whose who here. Every customer is treated the same and we take pride in making sure our security and medical staff is top notch. In fact we have one of the leading monster medical on staff from Britain. She is new and I guess she has been doing a great job… I can’t say because I am not a monster so… but she did several magical things…” Izzy rolls her eyes and shook her head no. The monster was okay… but not a healer. She knew how to transfer magical properties but that was it and she was under Master Ricket’s thumb.

“Thank you captain. I think Mr. Gaster wants to join his family before it gets dark. I will escort him down to the barge.” The captain nods as this seems like it is a great gesture.

“That would be amazing thank you Matthews.”

“it was nice talking with you captain.”

“Likewise… I will go back to my quarters the naval crew will be here soon and well… that means paperwork.”

“always plenty of that around messes... i know too well.” The captain waves as he returns to the cabin.

“He is really a great captain… the medical staff is good except for monsters… since it is still a new field really.” Izzy said as her voice changed into a female’s voice. Her facade broke as her original form takes it’s place she is wearing a white t-shirt saying “Life is a Beach.” and Mickey Mouse shorts. Since they don’t rarely get off the ship. The clothes they have are all tourist clothes.

“nice outfit.” He pulls out a pair of gloves from his pockets and put them on.

“If this all works you can have it…” She jokes as she braces for him to touch her back closing her eyes nervously.

“let’s not plan that far ahead.”

“Wait… what… I mean the shirt… and shorts… I have dozens of them. This is basically the only outfits out there for us.”

“relax, ok?”

“Sorry… it is not everyday where a touch can kill someone.”

“right, let’s just get this party over with so we can actually celebrate.” Lizzie started towards the stairwell that leads to the maintenance area that leads to the elevator that takes them to the bowels of the ship but she didn’t take the elevator… not yet.

“You have to do it now... if we get on the elevator he will see you.”

“do it then.” She focused her magic to allow Sans to become invisible. It can only be maintained about 10-15 minutes but that is about it. Izzy stepped on the elevator with him holding on to her back.

He let go as soon as they were in. Just as he said.

“... I think… afterwards… I might have to talk to your mate. I can feel a slight burning sensation.” The elevator reached the bottom floor.

Sans nodded and his magic washed over her, the sensation was still there, but the poison would have a harder time progressing with the healing magic that was being constantly supplied to her now, combating the effects.

“You will have to stop using your magic… he can sense magic… He is a leopard monster and he has a key sense for this kind of things I will be fine… for now… just be ready okay?”

“I imagine he can... but see, even if he can i have a little trick up my sleeve. It was something my dad taught me. It basically is like your ability... but for magic signatures... even the best of monsters can’t tell this type of magic from basic magic and i’m not losing you to some stupid idiot’s idea of a loyalty pill.”

“Okay… thank you …”

“my father wasn’t the royal scientist for nothing... and i learned every trick from the best... the only one who might suspect anything would be the royals themselves.” She nodded as the doors open and she left the elevator.

“I am sorry… Master Ricket… he figured out it was me… but please please don’t hurt my sister… she is innocent.” A leopard monster came out of the woodwork, holding a orb in his hand.

“You were suppose to be the one that I can trust… to bad I will have to take all your sister’s magic now. It will make this orb stronger…”

Sans waited for the right moment. Master Ricket came up to him and grabbed her by the throat holding her up in the air. Lizzie signaled not yet.

“You are suppose to fucking… get Sans… the Judge to kill the humans… that is your job..”

He’d been recording this with his phone since he’d turned invisible. Just before Lizzie could pass out a bone slammed into the paw holding the monster, forcing him to drop her.

The magic then took hold of his soul. Lizzie gasped for air and ran towards a container, releasing her sister Sarah.

“you would attempt to manipulate something that is not yours to manipulate... to force a bloodbath needlessly all for the sake of your own will without regard to the innocent lives you have tortured.” The growling rumble announcing what was probably already obvious by now.

“Let me go… and you can have this orb. It will make you invisible, truly invisible, and be the Judge you can truly be.” A bone shatters the orb, releasing the magic from it. Sarah absorbed some of the magic back but it was a lot of magic there and she'd already recovered from when she'd first produced it.

“Sis… What is going on?” Sarah said to Lizzie as she just held close to her.

“you dare suggest i need such a pitiful thing? that i would consider risking the life of an innocent monster for such a task?”

“Every life is worth sacrificing if it gets us the main thing we are seeking… the goal of monsters finally ruling over humans. Some of the monsters I convinced with good old lectures the others… some I acquired from the mines and manipulations.” He sneered towards the sisters.

“let this be a message.... to all humans and monsters alike. it is not up to anyone to decipher the meaning of the prophecy but mine and i will do what i need to in order to fulfill it. anyone who dares to try and harm those close to me, who dares come to me with nothing but a thirst for blood... will share your fate.” Sans turned to him and yanked out his soul. Then shattered it with several bones. The monster instantly turned to dust scattering all over the ground as the girls gasped a bit.

Sans cut off the broadcast. He was getting sick and tired of this bullshit. He did not care if they were monster or human. He had been merciful before, but that was getting him nowhere. He needed to make it clear that his decision was his alone and that no one was going to make him do anything. He sighed.

“M-mr. G-gaster… are y-you okay?” Lizzie asked a little scared.

“yeah. i just wish i didn’t have to do that. public executions aren’t really my thing... but i’m getting real tired of this same song and dance i’ve been going through since i hit the surface.”

Sarah whispered into Lizzie’s ear as she looked at her sister with a little worry.

“Umm… she wants to give you a gift. It is a unique present of our kind to give but it is her choice so I won’t stop her. It is usually saved for our children when we give birth to protect them from being 'seen'.” 

“i see. this is a very precious thing indeed. are you certain?”

“Yes, she said you saved me and my sister… and destroyed the thing that he manipulated over us for years. I am still weak but you can still have it.” She pulled at her back spine pulling out a back scale that protrudes out. Sarah winces a little as she retrieves the scale and hands it over to Sans.

“This… is the least I can do for you… Thank you.” Sarah says in the end.

He gently cradles the gift.

“thanks.”

“To use it… all you have to do it is place it near the object you want to disguise their being. It will keep them covered for over 25 meters of the object. Multiple people you just have to make sure to have them touch it first and use a little magic to connect it as well.”

“i appreciate this, more than you know. gather the others you know are here and meet me on the deck of the ship. any of those you trust will come with us to have the curse lifted.”

“Sarah… I need to go with him… for a little bit… I am feeling a little nauseous.”

“yeah... my healing magic isn’t that strong... it’s only enough to slow the thing down for about twenty four hours at most.”

“Be safe… both of you.” Sarah bowed to Sans and tried to find a place to hide.

“It is okay Sarah… We don’t need to hide anymore. Sans and his mate Frisk made it so monsters are accepted out there.” Sarah’s eyes widen she been encased for so long, used as magical object and only being fed magical food just to maintain her strength.

“Sarah… has been in that container for over 10 years… she doesn’t know what you and Frisk has achieved.”

“i see, but your sister is right. SAM has been working tirelessly to make sure monsters are citizens. and free to come and go.” Tears of joy ran down Sarah’s face as she ran up and almost hugged Sans only to be stopped by Lizzie.

“I know you want to hug him but you have that poison pack too… if you touch him... well his mate will have to cure two of us instead of one. You can hug him later little sis.” She rubbed her scales playfully as she can feel the fever rise.

“yeah, after we get the curse lifted.”

Back at the cabin, the group was enjoying a special super guest, a couple of the costumed mascots who had joined them. Something Sans had originally planned in the main hotel they had been going to stay at until the fuss, but at least the children still had their special guests come knocking to keep them entertained for a while while Sans had been doing his bit on the boat.

“Miss.. Minnie…. I am a huge fan… can I get your… umm..” Frisk whispered in Callie’s ear the word she seeked. “Au... auto autograph…” She hands the book up to the mascot.

The mascot nods and takes the book and a pen, easily writing the name for her and handing the book back. The girl gleefully running around like she won the lottery and hugged the mascot with as much love for her.

“You are like my favorite…. don’t tell Elsa.” Frisk laughed a little as the boys played with Mickey, Goofy, and Donald Duck in a game of hide and go seek. Although, being they were much taller than any piece of furniture there the boys constantly spotted them but they were having so much fun even Dio seemed to break his usual shell.

Sans sent a text to Frisk and Lilly asking them to come outside. When the girls arrived they found Sans was standing with a small group of monsters.

“What can we do for you guys?” Frisk asked wondering what is going on.


	76. Chapter 76

“they have a curse that needs lifting, a poison curse and Lizzie here... i’m barely keeping the poison back unfortunately.”

“Nasty curse… I will deal with removing the curse, Frisk you are the stronger healer you take Lizzie.” Frisk nodded guiding Lizzie inside to go lie in a bed inside as Lilly placed her hands on the first monster.

  
“Sans. I will need to take one of Frisk’s pills for magic. This will take quite a bit of it.” A yellow glow comes from her hand as a green light comes back and burns her hand.

“FUCK…. This is not a normal curse…”

“no, figured it wouldn’t be Lily.”

“Why can’t they just not curse others… might want to..” A yelp of pain came from Frisk as she must of got burnt herself.

“Nevermind… just going to have to try to not burn ourselves too bad.”

“i’ll get paps to help since i won’t be of much use myself. he can at least heal the burns and you know he’d pitch a fit if we don’t give him the chance to at least help.”

“Make sure Frisk gets healed first… she is carrying and she will need the magic more.”

“right, she still has my phone so she has the pills still.” Sans replies and heads inside. A few minutes later Papyrus walks out.

Lilly removed the curse it seemed to leave minor burns the first one but the second one seemed to increase it and so on and so forth by the sixth one the burns worked themselves up her arms blistering her and she had to stop for a moment. There were still six left.

“Papyrus I need you to cure my burns for me… I can’t heal anymore.”

Frisk on the other hand had a little different circumstances those who curse has been enacted when it came in contact with a healer gets a mild version of the poison itself and the burns. She could feel the burning sensation run up her arms as she fought against the poison with her own magic as her being began to heat up. Frisk began to sweat as she could feel the poison start to work on her.

Papyrus didn’t hesitate to heal Frisk’s burns then moved over to Lilly and treated her burns as well.

“Papyrus... “ Frisk said after getting the poison finally removed from Lizzie as she fell asleep the poison in Frisk seeming to work through her a little aggressively.

“Yes?”

“... I need you to remove poison from me. Do you know that magic?”

“Of Course!” He set to work immediately.

Lilly finished up the others ending up with the same kind of burns again but the group was now clean of the poison curse that entrapped them and Frisk was carried off to bed by Papyrus allowing her to rest after removing all the poison from her.

“Never a dull moment... right Paps?” Lilly said keeping her arms away from her body as Papyrus headed over to heal her once more. He looked exhausted using lots of magic himself to maintain everyone.

“Indeed, But At Least The Worst Of This Is Over... Erm, Why Don’t You Join Us For The Evening?” Papyrus said, looking over at the group of monsters.

  
“Oh yes… please join us. I will make something for supper for everyone. That shouldn’t be too difficult because I know my mate Paps always carry along at least two boxes of spaghetti and sauce with him everywhere he goes.” Lilly smiled at him with pride. Papyrus flushed a little.

“N-never Can Be Too Prepared!”

“That does sound really good…” Sarah said after a moment. She was hiding beside her sister, invisible until then.

“Yeah, can we?” Another monster chimed asking as Lilly smiled at Papyrus. It reminded her of the first time they saved the mines and the newcomers enjoying their cooking.

“I will love to if I can have the assistance of Master Chef Papyrus at my side.” Lilly beamed. 

“Of Course! Come Along!” He cheerfully carried Frisk to her room to get her settled while Lilly led the group inside. The kids were already settled in the one room until they knew it was all clear with the mascots. It was done on purpose because until they knew for sure these monsters were good, Sans was not risking their souls. In fact this was a chance for Sans to try out the new scale he had received.

“you all staying for supper?” Sans asked when he saw the group. Sans had the kids stay on one side of the room with the scale, on a table and told them to stay put while the mascots were ushered to the other side of the room.

“Yes the... Lilly right?... Lilly and P...pepper... Papyrus invited us.”

Sans chuckled a little.

“yeah, figured they might. He glanced over the group, they were as clean as when he’d first seen them. The kids were playing the silent game that Sans’ invented as they all had their mouths covered.

“find some seats. come out kids and say hi to our new guests.” They moved forward and said hi but the monster’s couldn’t see them.

Sans laughed a little.

“you need to move further than that guys.” He says and walks over to the night stand, walking around the group to put the scale away.

“Oh… sorry dad.” Callie and Peter say almost in unison as they walked up near their dad still a little shy of strangers as Dio did the same but running into the kitchen to his parents.

“Hi… I am Callie… and my dad is a hero and this is Peter... he can only heal things... so if you try to hurt him you will have to deal with us. Right dad?” Peter made a slight face.

“Callie. come on now, you don’t need to say that to our guests. only the bad guys need to hear that m’kay?”

“Okay... sorry you guys…” The monsters laughed at the innocence of the child’s words and didn’t take it to heart as Peter introduced himself.

“I am just Peter… that… can do things too.. “ Peter said a little nervously.

“your uncle and aunt are making spaghetti tonight for our guests.”

“just Peter? c’mon son, i know you’re just as capable as your sister, just in a different way.”

“What... can I do? Callie is right… she is stronger and she can do things… all I can do is make stomachs not hurt.”

“being a healer doesn’t make you weak. it’s a very critical job and there’s other things you’ll learn from your mother besides that when you’re stronger. your mom can make barriers and other things happen too.”

“But... but…” Peter felt so embarrassed and sad. “I can’t like protect us... like you can.”

“son, you don’t have to be able to use the same magic as me to protect those you care about. your uncle papyrus doesn’t use magic all that much in protecting us. if you really want to learn how to fight without using magic you talk to him okay?”

“Okay… I just don’t want mom to get hurt like last time… at the school. If I was stronger she wouldn’t have gotten hurt.” He wiped at his eyes pushing away the tears.

“yeah, me either pal. and it wasn’t because you that she was hurt, even if you were as strong as me you still wouldn’t have been able to prevent all that. even i can’t do everything.” He gently hugged his son. Peter’s arms wrapped around his dad a little as he hugged him back. Callie just joined in because she liked her dad’s hugs squeezing under the arms. The other monsters looked on to give them privacy.

He chuckles a little and hugs his daughter as well.

“okay you two, go find your cousin and go play with the mascots for a while before they have to leave okay?”

“Really! Okay dad…” The kids rush off into the kitchen where Dio is sitting on top of Papyrus’ shoulder helping making his famous spaghetti.

“I THE GREAT DIO… WILL BE AS GREAT AS DAD!” Dio said proudly. Papyrus just beamed at his son with pride.

“I know you will... look how good the spaghetti is turning out. I think... the radish... paste… will do fine... “ Lilly winced a little as he did take after his father but they were having such a good time that they didn’t notice Lilly using a little magic to enhance the original flavors of tomatoes to overcast any flavors. It was a trick she had to learn as she dated Papyrus.

“Nye... Nye… I can’t do your laugh dad.” Dio admits trying hard.

“Make Your Own Son. After All, You Need To Be Original!”

“Heyn Heyn” Dio giggled.

“That Is A Good Start!”

“Isn’t that your laugh.. But… slightly… different Papyrus?” Lilly asked.

“It’s Up To Him, It Suits Him I Think.”

“I do too…” The kids retrieved Dio and took him to the mascots for the rest of the evening.

Sans, meanwhile, was entertaining the guests with stories after introductions. Before it was bedtime the mascots bid the kids farewell and left.

“Thank you guys. Heyn Hyen.” Dio said the laughter was his turning point and it seemed to make him feel so much more confident as he said goodbye to each character with Callie and Peter. Frisk was still asleep during all the festivities as Lilly and Papyrus got everyone situated with food.

While the two cooks were handing out the food, Sans tucked the kids into their beds for the evening and settled about seeing sleeping arrangements for the guests for the evening at the very least.

“Dad this is the best vacation ever... I got Minnie Mouse’s autograph.” Callie said as she felt her eye sockets disappear slowly.

“i’m glad you’re enjoying yourself. still got a lot of fun ahead so you rest well.” He kissed her forehead then made sure his son was tucked in too.

“Goodnight dad... I missed you today. Tomorrow can you tell me a stars book… those are so much fun.” His eyelids were closing and he fell asleep.

“tomorrow night i will.” He pressed a kiss to his son’s forehead as well. “goodnight son.” He then made sure Dio was tucked in.

“Uncle Sans?” Dio asked really quick.

“hmm?”

“How come the monsters in the big costumes didn’t hide as well as that one girl can?” He noticed that Sarah can disappear while Mickey and the rest couldn’t do such a trick.

“well, they aren’t monsters for one and two, that’s a special ability of that monster to hide well because they aren’t usually very strong in fights. it’s to help them survive.”

“Oh... Can I do that?” He was unusually chatty for a change.

“no, not naturally. but there are spells that are similar.”

“I see... I would like that spell than I can hide from Callie when she tries to blue me…”

“heh, when you’re older buddy and i’ll make sure she doesn’t use you as her practice dummy outside of training exercises okay?”

“Okay… Uncle Sans… it doesn’t bug me… I just wish I was faster at the... what is the ...trigger?”

“faster on the draw? is that what you mean?”

“YEAH THAT IS WHAT I MEAN HYEN HYEN!” 

“heh, well she’s got some experience on you bud, so there might be a day where you’re faster than her. just takes practice.” Dio nodded as his eye lights disappeared slowly.

“Goodnight Uncle Sans... say goodnight for me to mom and dad.”

“goodnight, dio. i’ll do that but i’m sure they’ll be in shortly themselves.” He then left the room to see to the guests while the two chefs went to bid their son goodnight. He also got himself a plate of food.

“Do you think it is normal to see lettuce in spaghetti but it still tastes like spaghetti? How is that possible?” Said one monster unsure.

“my brother does like to spice things up a little with different spices, wouldn’t be surprised.”

“It is really good… but just... I don’t know what to say… It is like seeing something and it tastes totally different in a good way.”

“there are some seasonings, i’ve learned, have no taste at all... could be one of them. like parsley for example. looks pretty but has no taste.”

“Maybe that is it.” Said another monster eating the spaghetti enjoying as Lilly and Papyrus rejoins the group to applause.

“Best spaghetti I ever had!!!” A monster cheered.

Sans smiles as he eats his own portion. He could sense the magic in it, but it was something he’d never admit to. Lilly would never admit to it either, only to Sans who called her out on it one time long ago, but it was their little secret they shared as it only made Papyrus happy. He’d told her he’d never tell another soul, it wasn’t a truth worth sharing. Not that his brother was a bad cook, just that he really shouldn’t experiment when it came to having guests around to eat.

“Looks like our son Dio has a gift Papyrus… see they all enjoy it. Dio must get his talent from you.” Lilly said with such pride.

“From Us. You Helped Him Learn Too.” He smiles, putting an arm around her. Lilly blushed a little but never regretted once using her magic to make her boys happy. It was a little white lie that, in the end, never hurt anyone. Lilly looked at the crowd of monsters as they took a seat next to Sans and ate the spaghetti.

“How is it?” Lilly asked wondering politely.

That wasn’t hard actually considering he had taken to sitting in an armchair so several had settled around him for whatever reason.

“as top notch as usual auntie.” Sans replies with a smile.

“Dio made it today…” Lilly smirked with a little laughter in her tone.

“that so? learning young then.”

“Oh yes… Papyrus and him are learning a new laugh and everything. It is a good time to be alive.”

“yup, i heard it earlier. he seems more confident too.”

“He is. Sans this has been such a great vacation despite the little setbacks. Look at all the good we achieve and we got a tan at the same time.”

“yeah. it has been... and we did make some new friends too.” He motions the others around the room. They raised their various drinking containers in cheers.

“I know the baby was unexpected but... I think all and all I can rank this being the best time we had together in a long while.” Lilly said taking Papyrus and Sans hand gently squeezing them both.

The two smile back, gently squeezing back as well.

“I’m Glad We Could Come.”

“me too.”

“He needs us Papyrus. Can you imagine him here with the kids and trying to woo Frisk… not going to happen.” Lilly teased as she let go of the brother’s hands.

“yeah... not sure i could swing that.”

“Hmm… I think it could have worked and I would have rocked your world.” Lilly said with a tease as Papyrus pulled her close to him as she laughed. Lilly said even though a part of her felt a weird moment like it could’ve been.

“I sort of belong to him though… I wouldn’t have it any other way though.”

“don’t think he would either.”

“How is Frisk doing anyway?” Lilly asked to Sans as she intertwined her fingers with Papyrus and looked at him lovingly. 

“still asleep, i should probably check in on her and the little one.” He left his plate on the table before going to do just that though he didn’t sense anything abnormal. Frisk was sleeping soundly as she was recovering from her poison attack. He checked her soul as much to check it and to check on the baby. The baby’s soul was developing nicely as Frisk began to stir awake, realizing another presence with her.

“Hey Sans. We need to stop meeting up like this people might think you are trying to take advantage of me.” Frisk teased yawning. She looked at her soul herself at the new development. It was always fascinating to see the newest addition of the family grow but this one was the earliest they caught a pregnancy.

“They are so tiny… and so precious. I am glad the poison didn’t get to them.”


	77. Chapter 77

“me too.” Frisk took Sans’ hands into her own and smiled up into his eye lights and brought him down to her level before kissing him deeply and lovingly.

“You are such an amazing husband, mate and father… You made this vacation special for the kids, despite being setup to deal with another crazy crisis. Getting the kids time with mascots and overall making this trip so special for everyone. How can I make the trip special for you Sans?” Frisk smiled sweetly to her mate.

“you’ve already made it special, even if it wasn’t on purpose.” Frisk took his hand and gently kissed it before pulling him next to her to cuddle. She wanted to tell him in so many words how he always made her feel. How he made her world seem to much brighter and that he is like the eye of the hurricane where it is calm and even though the world surround them might be in utter chaos he never let that chaos hurt her or her family. She did know that she could at least let him feel that love that focused on in her soul to let him feel. The pure unadulterated love she had just for him.

He snuggled into her, purring, he could feel it and it was more than enough to make him happy and content. She was all he ever wanted and more. Frisk returned the gesture and slept soundly the next morning arrived with park started up once more. The monsters wanted to say thank you to the family that helped set them free. First the monsters made breakfast for everyone it was a big as the buffet itself that was on the cruise. The kids loved it and everyone was relaxed and enjoying themselves through the meal before everyone split off to go do different activities for the day. There was plenty to see and do. As the group was settling down to lunch Sans blinked a little, he had a... odd sensation. Like, something was a little different. He looked around and looked at the group but everything was fine and his family was happy. Lilly seemed perfectly content with her family so.... why did he have a brief feeling that this was... he glanced at Frisk briefly but didn’t feel it now. What the heck had that been about? He brushed it aside for now, it didn’t seem important and it wasn’t like anything was amiss.

Frisk took Sans’ hand noticing him keep looking around. It wasn’t the first time she seen things. She come to understand over the years that these visions… they are roads they didn’t go down. She seen it herself but her routes… some were of the first run, some of the routes she didn’t go and the routes other’s pursue. Frisk didn’t discuss this with Sans but she had a feeling that he felt it too. It was time to talk about this… she’d been pushing it away because she didn’t want anyone to know about this in case it was just a side effect of the reset. Frisk gently took Sans to the other room and closed the door.

“I need to talk to you... because this is something we have been facing for a long time and I thought it would stop but it never did... It is about timelines and the sensations you might be feeling.”

“so i’m not alone then?”

“No… You are not. I have been avoiding talking about this because… because… I don’t want to lose you…” Frisk’s voice cracked slightly as she continued. “I see it… just for brief moments at first, ignoring it, ranking it up to being hormones, stress, and lack of sleep. I can’t do that anymore and I see how you guys look at each other sometimes… not really being able to place it… but I can see it. I mean I can see the alternative line where you are sneaking kisses, holding hands, and somewhere along the lines… had children. I keep thinking to myself… we chose one another and it is okay but then I see you and Lilly in those times and my heart breaks thinking I took you away from the one person you are meant to be with… and I am greedy holding you here with me because…because I am madly in love with you. I am in a position I don’t know what to do. I love you and Lilly but like today… when I see the image of what could have been, my blood runs cold and I feel a deep pain of betrayal, not by you Sans, by me… because I do love you I want you happy… I want you to have only good things and not be trapped and enslaved by our marriage or our soul bond… I should have told you sooner… but a part of me still didn’t want to see the visions come true here too. I do know that ...if you love someone you have to be honest with them and if they leave and never com back it w-wasn’t meant to be. I need to let you have this... I want you to have this gift of choice… of freedom if I can’t let the one individual in my life that means more to me than anything to have that... How can I get promise that to others? To make that a reality that someone can get behind...” Frisk had been crying, telling her side of the story, letting tears run down her face. It is out there now it is for him to decide what they should do with with their relationship. 

Sans gathered her close, he had felt the stress at the times over the bond and he’d wondered about it, thinking maybe it was just the hormones at times but now.... He really wished he had known sooner. Her arms wrapped around him as she let her heart on the line as she held him close as if this might be the last time they were going to be together.

“oh sweetheart... i wish i would have known sooner... you’re the most precious thing in my life. i would never betray you like that. maybe there is a different timeline where things are different, where we made different choices, but.... it doesn’t matter to me what choices were made by those other timelines. i chose to be with you and you have given me more than i once dreamed of.”

“I-I... just... we had such a hard start… and sometimes I think that maybe you indulge me because of Henry and how we had to restart it all…”

“i might indulge a few things but never because of either of those reasons. i want to see you happy. i have no regrets about us.”

“I have no regrets about us either... it is just seeing it… It is like watching a TV show that you can’t turn the channel and that is when I have, not doubts, but a feeling that I may have taken away a better route from you. Do you understand what I am saying?”

“yes, but i wouldn’t wish for anything but this. you’re the one i love, the one i cherish; she’s just a friend to me. she was never anything more.” Frisk leaned up and kissed his teeth gently as she felt a wave of relief take over. He returned the kiss lovingly. He didn’t know what this was all about or why they got these glimpses, but he knew he had made a choice a long time ago in that mine and he had no doubts or regrets that it was the right one.

“You are right... I should have told you. I wouldn’t have to deal with this burden alone.”

“you’re never alone sweetheart, whatever it is you have to deal with, let me know. i’m here for you. always.”

“Thank you Sans, You have no idea how relieved I am. I feel like a weight has been lifted off my soul. I love you so much.” He nuzzles against her.

“i love you too.”

“Now the question is... Do we talk to Lilly about this? I been avoiding telling her about the timelines because I didn’t want her to… well know you know.”

“hmmm, maybe we should take an hour for ourselves; have the kids spend an hour in the daycare for children and talk this over.”

“Sounds good... damn… if I wasn’t pregnant I could at least be drunk for this meeting…” Frisk teased lightly as she wiped away her tears as she agreed. She didn’t know what the severity of Lilly’s visions might be if any, but just the same she and Papyrus deserve to know the whole story. Hopefully nobody's feelings will be hurt. After a couple of minutes Frisk went to the kitchen where several of the monsters were still lingering, talking as the kids played. Lilly and Papyrus are sitting there chatting with Dio sitting on Lilly’s lap as they just joked.

Everyone seemed in good spirits as they chatted and joked; most of the monsters had already left to enjoy the parks and other attractions. Lizzie and Sarah stayed behind to make sure that everyone got what they needed overall.

“Hey guys… Dio why don’t you join Peter and Callie for a moment I need to talk to your parents about something really quick about plans today. Okay?” Dio looked up at his mom as she kissed his forehead and made a gesture with her eyes that said go on it is okay and off he went.

“What is wrong Frisk?” Lilly asked with concerned noticing the bloodshot eyes.

“We need to talk... all four of us… umm… we need to find a daycare to watch the kids for about an hour. Don’t worry... Sans made it clear… to me at least, that it won’t affect any of our relationships.” Lilly looked up at Papyrus with a confused look as she looked back at Frisk wondering what she is referring to but nevertheless agreed because she was concerned for her friend. Lilly talked to Lizzie and she helped her find the daycare to take the kids and after dropping them off they went to a cafe nearby so that they can talk in peace. Frisk was so nervous her cup shook as she tried to sip her coffee trying to convince herself that the family she has will stay the same.

“I-I...need to tell y-you something about timelines.” Frisk began and took a deep breath as Lilly wondered what could it be. “Have you ever heard of the butterfly effect?” Frisk asked as she looked at the pair.

“Well it must have to do something with timelines… I really haven’t read much into it honestly. I think it is something with choices and stuff.”

Sans put a hand on Frisk’s to help try and calm his mate.

“the butterfly effect talks about how a single small choice can have a big impact. the analogy speaks of how a butterfly fluttering its wings on one side of the world makes a hurricane on the other. despite that such a thing is seen as inconsequential, it has a huge impact elsewhere.”

“What Are You Guys Saying Then?” Papyrus, despite remembering the last timeline, didn’t understand what the deal is and why Frisk looks so sad.

“the two of us have been dealing with... alternatives of the butterfly effect. things that normally aren’t seen. specifically... for some reason... we’ve been connected to an alternative timeline.”

“It is my fault… because I loaded the timeline... and…” Frisk felt so guilty as she gently squeezed his hand.

“it’s not your fault sweetheart, that wouldn’t have caused this. i’m not sure what the cause is or the reasoning behind it.”

“Frisk… unless you went on a killing spree no one here hates you.” Lilly said trying to be reassuring.

“nothing like that.... actually, it seems in this other timeline.... the most distinct difference seems to be who chose who as a mate.”

“Wait what?” Lilly was holding Papyrus’ hand, squeezing it gently.

“Er... What Again?”

“from what little i’ve seen... it appears that, in this alternate timeline, i bonded to Lily during Frisk’s venture with you and dad. reversing the roles here.” Lilly flushed as she had not had those feelings in a long time.

“Hrmmmm... I Suppose That Could Have Been A Possibility At One Point... But You Said You Had Only Made Friends With Her.”

“which is true, i had no idea about her feelings at any point until she said something, i think that, in this alternate timeline... she did say something before Frisk had a chance.”

“In the first timeline… I … I didn't have the courage to tell Sans how I felt and I was going to talk to Undyne how to express my feelings when I got sidetracked with some chores. I .. um killed myself in that timeline Paps… it is not that I don’t love you Paps but that was a different time… Please don’t be mad.” He put an arm around her.

“I’m Not Mad, But It Does Hurt Some To Hear.”

“I am sorry Paps… I was deeply in love the first time because he was the first to hear me as I was… the next timeline… I met you and I couldn’t see myself with anyone else. I hope that gives you some solace.”

He flushed a little.

“It Does Help.”

“If it makes you feel better Papyrus… I know the pain too real. I… see the alternate timeline every so often… and all that it contains... it is painful… and it is a wound that I don’t know how I can even bandage.”

“hmmm, i’ve not actually seen much of it so much as had just feelings. the question is though... why?”

“I been asking myself this question since the moment I seen them… it is a torture at this point.”

“i can’t imagine there’s a purpose to this. but there should be a way to stop it. the question is how do we begin figuring this out; there’s no point in us knowing what might have been.”

“Well let me first say this and that way we can all feel a little better… Sans you are my best friend and nothing more… you are my brother in law and a great uncle to my kids and I love you in that way. I could never hurt Frisk… like that.”

“the feeling is mutual.”

“Thanks… I guess I should tell you guys I seen visions of me and Paps… it is different to say the least…”

“i imagine so. our relationships with each other would be vastly different.” Papyrus nodded thoughtfully.

“I wanted you guys to know what was going on and why sometimes I get a little more… emotional sometimes…”

“I’m Glad You Told Us. While I Have Always Admired You Greatly, I Never Considered You To Be Anything More Than A Friend To Me; You Seemed More Suited To Sans. He Needed You.” Sans flushed a little.

“No… I need him…” Frisk admitted squeezing his hand.

“i think we needed each other...” He gently squeezed back.

“So now that we all know we love each other and not going to have a multiple divorce thing going on. Are we cool?” Lilly said trying to lighten the mood. Frisk nodded still crying a little relieved.

“i think it’s a relief of sorts honestly. even though we didn’t really have doubts... it’s still... i’m not sure how to put it.”

“It is like a weight being lifted…” Frisk said gently as she tries to ignore the glitch in the background of the pair kissing as she glanced down trying to focus on the task on hand. Sans nodded, that was a good way to put it. Lilly wanted to make her friend feel better but she had no idea how to do even begin as she just watched her break down in tears. Lilly couldn’t see what she saw but she knew that if she saw Papyrus and someone else that her heart would be just as shattered as hers has to be.

Sans put his arms around Frisk, pulling her close, nuzzling against her as he murmured softly; trying to help calm her down and reassure her.

“I don’t know why I... have to see this… I don’t want to… I hate it… and I …”

Down the street a car honked.

“sorry! sorry!”

“wow... you really need to work on that.”

“i know, thanks for the info dad. i didn’t mean to just step out into the middle of traffic.... and wonderful... we’re attracting attention.”

“come on, let’s find this issue your mom was talking about.”

“right... and maybe find you something that isn’t quite so... hmmm nevermind, you seem to fit right in.”

“i knew i would, this is a place called disney after all!” The other replied cheerfully as they walked down the street. It was a little hard not to at least take note of two skeleton monsters, one decked in green with a blue bandanna and rainbow colored socks next to another who looked like he’d just stepped from a painter’s studio and had dumped the paint on his white button up while he was at it. The young teenager seemed to huff a little at something her father said as she brushed some dirt she’d gotten on the skirt.

“i don’t know why this is happening and i know you do, i’m not anymore thrilled about it than you are hun.” Sans says gently.

“I am sorry guys… I am not helping at all... I need to I guess pretend I don’t see it or something.” Frisk rubbed her eyes of the tears and decided to huff a sigh as she glanced over to see other skeleton monsters that was different… “Well at least our efforts are not for naught, look, other skeleton monsters like you and Paps…” Frisk said gesturing away from herself towards the duo.

“wait... what?” This made him turn to look to see what she was looking at, Papyrus seemed curious as well. Frisk pointed out the two again who seemed to be joking around and having a great time.

“They… Are…” Papyrus began to say shocked and amazed at the newest revelation.

“Why don’t we invite them over and talk? We haven’t met any others so far and maybe they will be some distant relative of some sort?” Lilly said offering to do it.

“I Didn’t Know There Were Others Left! We Should Definitely Go Meet Them!” He seemed excited now as he all but ran out of the cafe towards the pair who were trying to fend off some curious human children. Lilly joined behind making sure Papyrus wouldn’t get hurt by the others.

“no, we don’t work here. we’re just tourists.” The taller of the two was saying when Papyrus and Lilly came up.

“guess we should follow them.” Sans said, curious himself. He hadn’t seen any other skeletons aside from his family but he was a little less flamboyant about his curiosity than his brother as he followed the two with Frisk.

Frisk smiled a little grateful for the distraction.

“oh hey! the mains are here!” The teenager said suddenly, catching sight of them.

“really now, you shouldn’t say that in public.”

“why not? not like anyone else knows what i’m talking about.”

“that’s just the point.” He replies with a sigh.

“Sans… they seem off… like the visions. Do you see the vibes off of them…” Frisk could see the vibes it was not from their timeline or world it felt like.

“i don’t see anything, but i can feel it... this magic is.... far beyond anything i’ve ever encountered.” He mutters softly. “they could be dangerous.... very dangerous.”

“I should go… if it turns ugly. Our baby needs to be safe. I cannot stop the visions but I can at least protect what is ours.”


	78. Chapter 78

Sans nodded in agreement. The teenager, however seemed to have other ideas and pried herself away from her father, skipping happily up to the two.

“hi!”

“Ummm…. Hi…. young lady…” Frisk looked at the young lady skeleton.

“it’s awesome to meet you, my name’s Mika!” She held out a hand. Frisk smiled a little as she took it not hesitating as she felt comfortable with her.

Mika gently shook her hand then released it. Giving her a smile that beamed pure innocence; like she was a teenage female version of Papyrus somehow.

“I am Frisk and this is my mate Sans. It is nice meeting you Mika.”

“yeah, you guys are celebrities around here huh?” Frisk began to laugh a little as she thought she was joking.

“Mika! come on now.”

“what? it’s true! almost everyone knows who they are around here.”

“Well we are pretty well known but famous in a weird sense…”

“see?”

“young lady behave yourself. this is not a vacation.” Mika rolls her eye lights a little.

“the party pooper over there is my dad, Inky.”

“Hi... Inky is it?”

“sorry, yes it is. this is her second outing and she’s a little over excited.”

“Was she in the mines as well?” Frisk said concerned.

“nah, we live in-”

“in another country.” Inky cuts in, giving her a brief look.

“r-right. another country.” She seemed to have been about to say something else, but had backed up her father’s words.

“Weird... umm… anyway it is nice meeting fellow skeleton monsters and it is not a usual thing to see.”

“we kind of noticed. we’re here to see the sights, though i believe there is a diplomatic reason i should speak to your mate about.”

“Oh… okay?”

“diplomatic?” Sans seemed a little confused at this.

“Sans please be careful… I don’t understand them… really.”

He nods, he wasn’t sure about this pair and they’d already had trouble recently as it was. Lilly felt nothing but good vibes from them as she was just chatting away with Mika.

“You remind me so much of Papyrus… Sam is turning one soon and my goodness looking at you I can’t help but think this might be what she will look like. Your dad has his work cut out for him to keep away all those mates.” Lilly winked at Mika as she kidded lightly.

“o-oh thanks.” She seemed flustered.

“You are the sweetest!” Lilly just adored Mika as she looked over to Papyrus. “We should invite them to the SAM headquarters sometime… Oh it appears your dad has business with Sans… ummm if you want you can hang out with us. I think the meeting between us and Frisk is over so we can get the kids and go on the rides if it is okay with Inky, of course?” Lilly took Papyrus hand and squeezed it gently.

“I Think That Would be A Great Idea! It Would Be Great To Show The Kids That Other Skeleton Monsters Exist Outside Of The Family!”

“Yeah, and they would have so much fun playing together going on all the rides!”

“That Is If Inky Is Okay With Us Watching… I Mean Having Your Daughter Keep Us Company.”

“i don’t mind.”

“Well, I guess I will follow Lilly and Papyrus since you will have this meeting with Inky…” Frisk whispered into Sans’ ear canal. “If things go south... get the kids out of here first. Lilly seems to trust Mika a lot… but yeah…”

“yeah, don’t worry. i need to find out what this is about though.” When Inky motioned for him to follow, Mika skipped along side.

“i’ll be back to play in a moment! dad wants me to fetch something first.”

“Alright dear, we will just get the kids from the day-care and we will meet you here!” Lilly yells towards her as Frisk felt nervous about this whole thing while Papyrus gently puts a hand on Frisk’s shoulder.

“Are You Okay?” Papyrus asks Frisk gently as the teenager disappeared from view.

“No, I am not. I am still trying to accept a lot of things and I am exhausted. I think I need another magic pill... which Sans has on him.”

“No Worry… Lilly Probably Has Spares On Her.” Papyrus motioned Lilly over and she comes over wondering what is wrong.

“She Needs Extra Magic... Do You Still Have Some Pills On You?” Lilly nodded as she pulled out a container from her pocket it had several pills that she took with her at all time like for colds, headaches and so on and so forth. Finally finding the magic pill and handing it over to Frisk. She thanks Lilly and they all went off to grab their children from the daycare returning after a couple of minutes later.

About ten minutes Sans reappeared with Inky and Mika. Frisk went up to Sans wondering what is going on but didn’t ask him there and then but simply just took his hand and looking him over to make sure he was okay.

“Hey Sans! How went the … diplomacies?” Frisk asked with a gentle smile.

“pretty interesting actually.” Frisk nodded as she tried to read his face like if she looked hard enough into it that it would reveal the story but she knew that she couldn’t do that or it would raise too much suspicion. It was then when she saw the glitchy figures again behind Sans and she let go of Sans hand to pick up Callie bringing her close to her. Callie wasn’t use to her mom just randomly hugging her like this, it was a little different but she wasn’t going to fuss as she loved the attention and she hugged her back. Peter on the other hand was curious about Mika and went up to see her.

“Wow… she is like a big version of Callie…” Peter said as Dio came up shyly behind Peter and made the same observation.

“She is pretty….” Dio said with a slight light orange flush covering his face.

“Isn’t she?” Lilly coming over to her son’s side and crocheting down to his level and smiled at her son giggling a little bit. Dio nodded as he chuckled in his new laugh.

“awwww... you guys are sweet.” Dio went up to Mika’s side and nervously, without looking up, took her hand as Lilly tried hard not to go try to protect her kid. She did take her phone out to record this little moment.

Mika smiles a little and kneels down to his level.

“you have good instincts Dio.” 

“Oh… I don’t remember introducing the kids…” Lilly said after a moment.

“you didn’t.” Inky says.

“Wait… How did she know he was Dio then?” Frisk asked as Callie shortcut over to Mika’s shoulders hugging her as well. Peter was the only one who kinda stayed a little bit away but even he eventually went up to her as well.

Mika hugs her back with a smile.

“because my daughter and i are a little more than what we initially led you to believe... but, it’s not something we should discuss in public.”

“agreed.” Sans replies.

“Well we can to the safe room that we used yesterday?” Frisk suggested as Lilly took a couple of photos of the kids having fun. Even Frisk had to admit it was kinda nice to see the kids to find someone they can trust.

“we can discuss it later this evening, let the children have their fun.” Inky smiles, watching his daughter with the children.

“Inky, your daughter might be our babysitter at this point.” Frisk said jokingly as Callie and her seemed to get along really well as Dio clung to her like he found the love of his life and Peter quickly warmed up to her as well.

“heh... possible. she doesn’t get to do this kind of thing often.” Mika seemed content with the group as they went over to the playground to run around a little. Mika seemed to be happy to cross the monkey bars in a “race” against the others, but it was clear she wasn’t keeping up with the children on purpose. Letting them have the lead as they “raced.”

“Mika, MIKA watch this!!!” Callie wanted to impress her as she used blue on Peter who gotten use to it and had been practicing his barrier move so when she used it at the right moment it made a cool little firework pop because it ran into his magic. Peter knew what she was up to because they’d been practicing it more and more.

“that’s an interesting trick.” Frisk glanced over and noticed them gathering a crowd with human children.

“Guys… no magic remember.” Frisk said sternly but with a smile. It is not like everyday they found someone like this.

“i have a trick i’ll show you guys later okay? for now let’s not draw a crowd.” Dio ran up to Frisk and whispered into her ear and she giggled as she whispered into his ear canal on what to say. He ran back up and with no voice control.

“YOU ALREADY GATHER A CROWD WITH YOUR BEAUTY!” Dio said proudly as Frisk couldn’t help but smile.

Inky and Sans laugh a little while Mika smiles.

“yes, well we don’t want to make it bigger.”

“Looks like Inky will have to fight off Dio off his daughter at this rate.”

“unfortunately we won’t be staying long once we’ve... finished up. though that is cute to see.” Inky replies, watching the group with a small smile as the Mika ran about with the kids to enjoy the other attractions nearby as well. The kids seemed pretty exhausted by the end of their day, having had so much fun. After they had all eaten it was time for bed.

“before you guys go to bed i’m going to show you my trick okay?” She glanced over at her father who only nodded. Everyone was gathered in the living room. Her green eyes lights seemed to get darker for a moment before the area around the room faded to black with stars galore....

“Wow… dad…. it is like when you take us star … looking… umm…” Peter said with his eyes as wide as saucers.

“star gazing... and not quite son.”

“your father is right... this is the universe you see laid out before you.” Mika replies.

“That is sooo cool... “ Callie said looking at it.

“it’s just an illusion, but i thought you’d like it.”

“It is... thanks Mika…” Dio said shyly with his blush going still.

“you’re welcome Dio.”

“Mom mom … Can Mika come to our house?” Peter and Callie asked almost in unison and Frisk glanced over at Inky unsure how to respond.

“Umm… well it depends on a lot of things. We will have to see about them okay? Now don’t go over and …” Before she could finish her lines the kids went over to Inky begging him now.

“PLEASEEEEEEE!!!!” He laughs a little.

“it’s up to her and your folks. Mika is old enough to make her own decisions.” The kids ran up to Mika now and begging her as Frisk laughed as it didn’t seem to matter what her opinion was now.

“we’ll see guys, there’s some things i have to do so if i do visit it won’t be right away.”

“I will wait for you…” Dio said quietly as Frisk nudged Sans and whispers into his ear canal.

“Damn… he is smooth…”

“yeah he is... paps seems pretty pleased too... he’s been watching Dio all day....” He murmurs back.

“Time For Bed!” The illusion fades, the room reappearing.

“Okay dad… can Mika tuck me in instead of mom?” Dio asked as Frisk took Peter in her arms to get him ready for bed almost dropping him giggling. Peter gave her a weird look as Lilly looked at Mika.

“I don’t think so… if she steals you away who will I give all my goodnight kisses to?” Lilly teased picking up her son and kissing him all over his face. “I tell you what before she leaves she will say goodnight okay? Is that okay with you Mika?”

“of course.” Lilly took her son away and tucked him into bed as Frisk came back for Callie and got both of them set for bed telling them a small story ignoring the glitches around her.

Inky leaned back in his chair, relaxing with the other adults as Mika seemed thoughtful. Frisk returned after a moment and Lilly came in with some coffee, ketchup for Sans and pop for Mika. Mika shook her head at the offer however, declining the sugary drink politely.

“thanks, but i don’t drink that kind of stuff.”

“That is fine. What would you like to drink? Would you like something to eat?” Lilly asked.

“no, i am fine but thank you for the offer.”

“Lilly is just worried that you might need some magic after all day playing with the kids and using your powers.” Frisk said noticing Lilly getting nervous.

“i appreciate the concern, but it’s not necessary.” She stood up. “it’s time i introduced myself properly.” Lilly and Frisk took a seat looking at her a little off but Frisk knew there was something already off with glitchy vibes that surround the pair.

“my name is Mika, i am the youngest daughter of Aria, Trainer and Guardian, and Inky, one of the original guardians. we came here from a place outside of normal reach.”

“Wait… Wha?” Lilly said as Frisk tried to understand as well but didn’t seem as shocked as Lilly and Papyrus.

“So… why are you guys here?” Frisk finally asked trying to make sense of all of this herself.

“to help. my mother said there was an imbalance between your world and the parallel world that runs with it.... a universe so similar to yours but different. that universe, is swaplabor.”

“Swaplabor?... Wait a universe is called Swaplabor? That … doesn’t … are you saying my visions of these… awful glitches… are from that?” Frisk asked.

“yes, what you are seeing is glimpses into that world. your worlds are so similar in a lot of ways that they’re almost butting up against one another.”

“I am going to ask a possible dumb question… but the Swaplabor... is it the version that Sans is supposed to … go…” Frisk didn’t look at Sans as she knew they talked about how he picked her in this universe but she still had to ask. She put a lot of pressure on a teenager.

Sans seemed to shift uncomfortably as he got the idea of the question even if Mika seemed to wait for her to finish. Inky had yet to say anything himself.

“Is Sans supposed to marry Lilly and be her mate?”

“i am not certain. that universe is younger than your own. It is following a similar line of what has already happened for you, but to say that is what will happen for certain would be assuming. i have not been to that world and thus cannot tell you for sure if that is indeed what the code has in store.”

“I see... I know Sans… I am so-... I will be quiet…” Frisk sat back and went quiet.

Mika smiled gently, as if she was more of an adult now than the teenager they had first met.

“Frisk, it is only natural that you would feel this way. it is quite a confusing way, not to mention rather mean sort of way, to be introduced to the multiverse. i can assure you that, however, even were you able to travel there... the sans there is not the sans you know. and while he might recognize you as a friend, he has not fully had the same experiences the two of you have had. it’s the butterfly effect. things in that world, that might be inconsequential to you or to the timeline... have really truly made a difference there. things said... things not said. different paths that have been taken that have shaped it to be different so that while it is similar it is not a mirror of the world you know.”

“... So... you are saying Sans and I… are okay to love one another?”

“yes. because, in truth... my father might have taken the name Inky... but he’s just another sans.” Inky nods.


	79. Chapter 79

“What? But he acts nothin…. like my Sans!” Frisk said with a little cheer in the end that made her smile.

“no, because my experiences are different. the world i once came from.... doesn’t even exist anymore. the only family i have is Aria and my children.”

“I am so sorry for your loss…” Frisk said realizing she shouldn’t be so happy in such a sorrowful situation. He grimaces slightly.

“it’s... just how things ended up... not everyone has a happy ending... but... if given the choice... i’d make the same choices because i wouldn’t trade anything in the world for the family i have.”

“I understand... I cannot claim I know exactly what your pain is and nor will I compare your pain to mine but I have lost my parents at young age. They say pain goes away but it never truly does… it just dulls a little.”

“it shapes us to be who we are. without it, we cannot hope to grow and learn.” Frisk nods as Lilly finds her voice.

“Are you planning to help Frisk with her visions than?”

“that’s the reason we’re here. to mend the rifts. i needed the four of you in a room to correct this because it concerns the four of you.”

“How does it work?” Frisk said taking Sans’ hand into hers.

“my special ability will change what is... mend what is broken and change what is old into what is new.” A bit of silver shines into her eyes as she holds one hand out and the room’s lights dim slightly a neon green button appears before her, it spells out a single word:

REWRITE

“What is that?” Frisk said as Lilly couldn’t see what Frisk could see maybe it was due to the fact Frisk could reset and load.

Sans and Inky both could see it, but Papyrus had no idea what was going on.

“the power to correct things. rewrite.”

“Be careful… powers like that… come at a high cost... I know with mine…” Frisk said worried for her.

“it is a cost that i am willing to pay. to help.” She touched the button and stepped back as the room seemed to go dark except for the six of them, the button lifted up out of reach and spun slowly, silver and green racing across it before it seem to explode into a dozen pieces and numbers raced across the darkness as the green and silver raced over them and for a moment there was countless numbers and then everything returned as if nothing at all had happened.

“Oh... my god…” Lilly was freaking out feeling out of sorts.

“What.... Was That?” Papyrus just seemed confused. Frisk quickly left to check on the kids to make sure they were okay.

Mika sat down, she seemed tired suddenly, but Inky said nothing on it. Lilly went and grabbed a magic power bar and handed it over to Mika.

“Mika… don’t argue and eat it. Okay… I don’t want you to use too much magic on me.”

“thank you. you and i aren’t all that different, even if our souls are different.” She smiled gratefully and ate the food given to her. Lilly kissed the top of her skull and backed away.

“Well… what seems like a million years ago… I was … still am ambitious as you are… and Sans had to give me extra magic because I decided to heal Undyne using too much magic causing me to pass out…”

“i remember that.” Sans replied.

“well, while rewrite does take a lot of out of me... it’s something i am still training to use properly. dad says it will either even out as i get older.... or it will grow in power as i grow and it will always wipe me out. we’re not sure which yet.”

“You are just baby bones dear… don’t put too much pressure on yourself, Papyrus here is over 400 years old and he is as cute as ever!” Lilly said with a smile.

“T-Thanks Dear.”

“i suppose he is older in that respect, but i’ve been training since i was five. that’s why the children didn’t tire me out.”

“Still, you should give yourself some credit… You are a young lady who apparently did something that didn’t get us killed so … that is a good thing.”

“she takes after her mother.” Inky replies with a smile. “we’re sure she will do great things in the time to come, once she masters her powers.” Mika nods. Frisk returned and went up to Sans to check on one last soul that she wanted to make sure was alright. Everyone was fine, no one had been affected adversely by the power.

“my goal is to master them and earn the right to spar with mother.”

“Sans can you check on the baby really quick?” Sans nodded, doing a check on the little soul that seemed to have slept through the entire thing.

“sound asleep it seems.”

“Good… has it developed a color yet or is it still white?”

“it’s green.” Mika and Sans say at the same time.

“You can see souls too Mika?”

“not exactly. more like i knew it would be before coming here.”

“I hate to sound like a bother but… does that mean the visions will stop? I am kinda tired watching my mate make out with my best friend.”

“yes. you will no longer see or feel anything from the other world.”

“The other question is this... Mika would you like to babysit every so often?” Frisk said with a smile.

“if i have time, i will return to do so. but i cannot make the promise that i can... there are at least sixty multiverses currently in existence... and each has its own set of aus... hundreds of thousands of worlds. while i wish to return, i cannot guarantee it.”

“Mika I won’t make you make that promise or any guarantees... just remember to take time to smell the roses so to speak okay?” Frisk went up to her and hugged her, more grateful for what she had given her more than she will ever know.

“i will.” She returned the hug.

“I think we have a vacation to save now...and possibly maybe I will get to go swimming while I still have a beach-body.” Frisk says with a tease.

“have fun. i have a little guy i need to say goodnight to before i leave.” Sans chuckles softly in response to Frisk’s words. She made a face like you know it is true. Lilly escort Mika to Dio’s room.

“you at least have one... i’m all bones.” Mika chuckles on her way to the room at Sans’ words. Dio was all but tuckered out, he was counting trying to stay awake but he was losing the battle.

  
“1, 2, 3 … 1,2,3...”

“hey, i came to say goodnight, as i promised.” Dio’s arms raised up to hug her and held her close as he says goodnight. She hugged him back gently.

“Goodnight Mika! I hope I get to see you again.”

“goodnight Dio, sweet dreams. i hope to see you again some time too.” He nuzzled into his bed after a couple of seconds later and falls asleep with Lilly smiling at the pair as she led Mika out.

“It was nice meeting you.”

“it was a pleasure to meet you all. even if the circumstances weren’t ideal.” Lilly hugged her briefly.

“Life is a bundle of nerves and sometimes they just get a little pinched now and then.”

“yeah, guess you’re right there.”

“But… if you can find the silver lining…” Lilly pulled out a piece of the scale that was from the lizard monster to help hide the kids and handing it to her. “You can find that even bad situations are not that bad.”

“what is this?”

“A gift… to protect you. It is a gift we recently received from Lizzie’s sister Sarah she and her are capable of camouflaging themselves. The scale is a part of a bigger one that Sarah sacrificed it is used to protect their young. It camouflages and makes monsters disappear…” 

“i see, but don’t you need it?”

“That is just a small portion of it… and you need it more than us. Mika despite what you might think you are a young lady… and the world... universes can be a harsh place. You need this protection as much as my own… and I can’t help but protect you like my own.”

“... thank you. for everything.” Lilly kissed her forehead again feeling herself get emotional.

“Come on let’s return you to your father before I adopt you and keep you forever.” Lilly said wiping some tears from her face. They went back to the living room where Frisk felt better than ever before as she was cuddling up to Sans and Papyrus was lecturing them both about puns.

Mika laughed a little.

“i think mother might have something to say about that.”

“Your mother did a fine job raising a daughter like you… and father.”

“if you ever meet her.... tell her that. she doesn’t hear things like that often and she has sacrificed a lot to just be here so that i could even be born.”

“Just remember that when you two get into a tiff that she sacrificed that much…”

“yeah... we don’t fight a lot... well, not like that anyway. like dad said... i’m a lot like her.”

“I am my mother’s daughter as well… I don’t know about about you… but sometimes we get on each other’s nerves because we are SOO…. alike... but yes…" She smiles as they rejoin the group. Inky is snickering a bit and trying not to show it because he doesn’t want to irritate Papyrus further.

“Okay… I will quilt it Papyrus.” Frisk said teasingly pulling the blanket close to her.

“Oh My… Asgore… Frisk… Sans… This Is All Your Fault She Is This Way!”  
  


“don’t be too hard on ‘em paps, there’s worse habits they could have.” Inky replies.

“Yes… Paps… I could be kissing Sans in front of you… that tends to get us looks before…”

“i have seen far worse... pass times than a simple kiss.” Mika says as she sits down.

“That scares me a little… now Papyrus attack…” Frisk said with a tease as he rolled his eyelights as Lilly sat next to Papyrus.

“that would go over more effectively with slim.”

“Slim?” Frisk asked wondering who that is.

“a version of papyrus who serves his brother.”

“I Only Serve Lilly…” Papyrus said with a flush as Lilly flushed as well.

“oh that’s cute.”

“Damn Paps, taking tips from Dio that is pretty amazing stuff.”

“wow guys, tone it down... she hasn’t been to underlust yet and she’s not old enough to go.” Mika fakes a pout though it was obvious the two were joking.

“Underlust?” Frisk asked

“a world where monsters have nothing better to do with their time than... have sex and their story is rather sad really.” Mika replies.

“That does sound rather bleak…” Frisk said feeling a little bummed now as she pulled the blanket up to her feeling tired but tried to stay awake for the guests.

Sans put his arms around her, pulling her close to him beneath the blanket to do his best to soothe her.

“Do you think they ever find... any hope?” Frisk asked almost quietly knowing that is probably not the case.

“they have some, but... it’s very limited. Most of the others despise lust because of ... well, his problem and he’s not even to blame... regardless of which version you meet from whatever multiverse.... he’s really a very sweet guy who’s utterly devoted to his chosen mate. he can’t help that what was done to them means he’s constantly in heat.” Inky says softly.

“Oh that is horrible…” Frisk couldn’t help but feel sorry for him.

“yeah, but they’ve found ways to cope. even besides the obvious.” He replies.

“Sans, I don’t know if I can stay up much longer... I am a little tired if you want to stay up…”

“me either honestly. are you two leaving right away?” Inky looked over at Mika who seemed to consider this.

“We are going to the beach tomorrow and I have a extra bikini you can borrow?” Frisk said with a smile. She didn’t know how crazy this girl’s life is but it had to be stressful for how old she is to have so much pressure.

“i’m not usually one to swim, but i think staying an extra day cannot hurt.”

“Then it is settled... I will show my adopted daughter her room than.” Lilly said with a cheer. Inky chuckles while Sans blinked in confusion.

“did i miss something?”

“I think so… did Lilly just say what I think she said?”

“yeah...” Lilly took Mika’s hand gently into hers and took her to a spare room next to theirs and showing Inky the room next to Mika.

Frisk followed Sans into their room as she still couldn’t believe the nightmare is finally over.

“It is so nice… to just be able to … not worry or see you … in those visions like that again. The worst vision I endured... involved a lot more of that lust universe than I wanted to see with you and Lilly.” Sans shuddered a little.

  
“yeah... i got a bit of that too... i lost my appetite seeing .... that.”

“Yeah….”

“let’s not mention to Lilly we saw that... "

“Deal…. Umm… I have a confession Sans…”

“hmm?”

“I might have... may have… hoped we got pregnant during the trip... I stopped taking the magic … suppressor about two weeks ago... and I was going to seduce you with my bikini... but I guess that kinda didn’t work out the exact way I planned it…”

“when did you plan on telling me?” He seemed curious, he wasn’t upset but he was a little surprised.

“Since I am being perfectly honest, it spurred off from about a month ago when I saw the glitches again and I have been seeing them more frequently and I… well this is going to REALLY sound bad but… a part of me thought if I had another kid that you wouldn’t leave me. It is a cry of a desperate woman… I love our kids… and now… I just tried to use one to make you stay with me…”

He moved over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

“even if we could not have children - much as i love them - i would still stay with you.” Frisk nuzzled into his arms and kissed his teeth gently. “you were under a lot of stress, i understand.” He murmurs after returning the kiss lovingly.

“So are you and you have been nothing but perfect… I can’t believe how lucky I am.” Frisk nuzzled into him loving him up as her arms wrapped around him.

“well, not as much as you sweetheart. i wasn’t shown as much as you for some reason. you have had it worse.”

“... I didn’t want you to have more stress than you already had... We have so much and if I can carry just a little … well that is all I can ever hope to give you.”  
  


“you never have to carry any of it alone sweetheart. i’m here for you as much as Lilly, Paps, and dad are... and so many others.” Frisk giggled as she never did share one of the visions she saw but it seemed much glitcher than the others.

“Okay… I got to tell you this one… I saw a vision of me and your dad… and we were like making out and stuff.” Frisk giggled as she made a gagging noise as well.

“wow... okay, that i did not need to envision.”

“Yeah, try listen to the kids calling me mom next time and not think of it being you saying that to me.”


	80. Chapter 80

“hell no.”

“I think … either tonight or tomorrow night we should celebrate our new vision freedom with a little fun huh?”

“yes, and get this crap out of our skulls as much as possible. there are some things we don’t need to know for a reason.”

“Oh be mommy’s good boy and give us a kiss.” Frisk teased as she kissed his cheek.

“Frisk...”

“Yes Sans?” Frisk said.

“please don’t ever say that again.”

“Hmmm… I will try but I need something to like make me forget… something that is mind blowing... hmmmm…..” Frisk teased.

He tugged her against him gently to kiss her heatedly. She return the kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

“I-I won’t say it anymore... but can we do it tomorrow… I want you to... see me in my bikini and without my bikini…. before I do turn into a woman with a beach ball belly again.”

“i think we can manage that sweetheart.”

“I don’t want you to call me mom either… unless you are telling the kids go talk to your mom... but you know what I mean. I love you Sans. Handsome sexy bony skeleton you…” Frisk couldn’t help but nip at his neck as she nuzzled right up to him.

“yeah, i love you too.”

“Yeah I love you too?... Geez… remind me not to sweet talk to you again.” Frisk teased as she playfully hit his chest as she mocks his voice. “oh frisk… i know you are exhausted and tired and carrying my child. I just want to let you know that i think we are just swell… Why thank you Sans!” 

“heh... sorry sweetheart, i’m just exhausted tonight. i just wanna curl up with my favorite gal and sleep.” Frisk rolled her eyes as she settled into his body once again.

“I hope… when you see me in my bikini... it is a little more than gee you look okay I guess.” He wrapped his arms around her. Her eyes started to close as she started to fall asleep.

“you’ve never just -yawn- looked okay... you’re always radiant to me.” He nuzzles against her as he drifts off.

The next morning came fairly quickly as Lilly already prepared breakfast and got the beach gear ready for the family and she even bought a new bikini outfit for her “daughter” and shorts for Inky.

Inky insisted on helping a little, he was the only one up around the same time Lily was.

“Thank you Inky… Do you like the shorts I got you? Do they fit? I figured you and Sans probably wear the same size... being the same person… in a sense.”

“the only skeletons i know who don’t are gb, g and blue... g is as tall as any papyrus, blue is about the size of ink... smaller than me... and gb is a cookie that’s three feet tall... so yeah.”

“So if he is hungry does he eat himself?” Lilly teased setting out the food for everyone.

Inky laughs.

“no, he and the other cake monsters actually eat inedible things for us. it’s odd.”

“Hmm… actually if there was a way to bring them here it would end pollution as they can eat our trash and it would make this universe cleaner…”

“that’s assuming someone didn’t eat THEM first.”

“Not if they are under a barrier… ooohhh… we can put up a barrier!”

“well, they live in the underground in their world for a reason. and somehow i don’t think a barrier would be enough with and entire world of 3. something beings all wanting to eat you.”

“Food for thought I guess.” Lilly said unconsciously making a pun.

“indeed, they’re great at making deserts though.” Frisk walked in stretching as she waved hello to Inky.

“morning frisk.”

“Morning it is … 6...”

“we’ve made breakfast if you’re hungry.” Inky himself had a cup of tea in one hand.

“Morning, I should be used to getting up early by now with a baby at home but… nope it never set in. I vote to move mornings about 5 hours later.” Frisk kidded a little sitting down after grabbing a coffee sipping it a little.

“Ha. Ha. Frisk very funny but it doesn’t change how many hours a day. You know that right?” Lilly rolled her eyes drinking tea a little and realized Frisk is drinking coffee and swapped her tea with Frisk’s coffee giving a knowing look. Inky chuckles a little.

“Frisk you know you can’t have coffee while being pregnant… or when you are breastfeeding.” Frisk nodded with a little anguish.

“I know. I don’t usually don’t drink coffee but we are on vacation and a cup of coffee won’t hurt the soul if I have one cup.” Lilly took the coffee back to the kitchen and brought a second cup of tea ignoring Frisk.

“I am not doing this for you Frisk but for your babies. Cheer up Frisk today is going to be a good day.” Frisk frowned a little looking at the tea and sipped at it.

“she is right though... caffeine doesn’t affect monsters... so i doubt it would affect her children as adversely as it does human babies.” Lilly looked shocked as Frisk stuck her tongue out at her to get coffee.

“Thank you Inky, I just want to have the one cup for my vacation only.”

“one cup won’t hurt, but i wouldn’t do more than one cup per month to be on the safe side. aria loves pop... that’s how i know this.”

“Fine… I am outnumbered on this one but if she only has one cup I guess it can’t be too bad.” Frisk got up and hugged Lilly after grabbing a cup of coffee.

“nah, one is fine, two will make the baby possibly hyperactive though... at least it did in mika’s case.”

“My newborn Unica she was the same way and you seen with the lack of caffeine that she was running around my soul like she had fire up her butt.” Inky laughs in response to that.

“some are hyperactive enough even without it.”

“Amen…” Mika is the next to join the group. Lilly came up and presented her a green bikini and a one piece bathing suit to Mika. She hoped that she liked the choices she gave her.

“Good morning Mika, How are you today? I went clothes shopping and got you a couple of bathing suits for my favorite adopted daughter.” Frisk lifted her cup of coffee in greeting. Frisk whispered thanks to Inky for earlier. Inky nods while Mika chuckled a little.

“morning , and thank you.”

“Oh I am so glad you enjoy the bathing suits. I also made breakfast for everyone please take a seat. What would you like to drink?”

“tea please.” She say as she takes a seat. Lilly ran off to go grab a tea for Mika and her breakfast, setting it in front of her. “thanks.”

“No problem dear. Now please eat up. I am going to see if Papyrus got up yet and if he woke up Dio...Oh he is going to be thr-” Papyrus and Dio were walking in the room when a squeal came from a small little skeleton boy running up and made his way up Mika’s lap and hugging her as hard as he can. Mika chuckles and hugs him back.

“good morning Dio.”

“Morning… beautiful….” He recalled what his dad’s words to his mom. She chuckles a little.

“you’re sweet, why don’t you go sit down now in your own chair so we can have breakfast?” Frisk giggled a little and decided to help but not break his little heart.

“Hey Dio why don’t you visit me for a little bit, I got to teach you about dating.” Dio ran up and jumped into his Aunt Frisk’s lap interested and Frisk smiled as she held out her hand to her shoulder.

“You see monsters date at certain heights as you see Uncle Sans barely met that requirement that is why he had to wait until he was over 500 years old to date me… now unfortunately you have to wait to that height to even ask her out… now maybe tomorrow you will shoot up like a beanstalk and be as tall as your dad or it can be about 500 years but let me tell you… whoever your future mate is will be the luckiest to have you. You are the sweetest, loving, caring and overall best nephew an aunt can ever ask for.” Frisk kissed her nephew all over his face giving him tons of love. Dio laughed but he seemed disappointed a little.

“Does that mean Mika can’t date too? Frisk smiled sweetly at her nephew and looked at her seeing how tall she is and realized she is just a little shorter than Sans.

“Looks like that… sorry sweetie…” Frisk said with a smile.

“yeah. I’m not tall enough yet.” She replies, going along with Frisk’s statement.

“Okay…” Dio said disappointed.

“You know... Dio she can still be your friend.” Dio’s eye lights widen and he smiles running up to her. Frisk’s plan worked like a charm as now his little feelings won’t get hurt and Dio can have a friend too.

“Will you be my friend?”

“of course.” Dio hugged her and went and sat next to her and ate breakfast.

While Dio had his little moment with Mika. Frisk decided to see if the bikini she got would even fit. She head towards her room knowing full well that Sans is asleep by the way he was laying. Being mated and married for over five years you get use to certain things like that. Frisk slipped off her clothes and slipped on the bikini and looked at her body in the mirror. She kept looking herself over in the full length mirror and she sucked in her gut to make her belly flatter as she looked in the mirror.

_So much for seducing Sans… I am surprised the bikini even fit at all… okay Frisk you are not that bad… but still I could lose a few pounds it wouldn’t hurt..._

The blue bikini had a little skulls on it and it looked like a skirt for the bottom part but it can be removed for swimming.

_How would I seduce Sans before?... I mean I don’t think it can’t be that hard… I mean I am pregnant. Hmm… what would my younger self do? Well that version was ambitious and wanted to try... oh my god... I totally forgot about THAT!!... That is it…_

Frisk texted Lilly a specific item that she knew that she would have and she brought it over confused but gave it to her anyways.

“Why do you want the human disguise ring anyway?” Lilly asks as Frisk smiles at her.

“No reason… bye…” Frisk closed the door clenching the ring and smiled. Sans yawned, meanwhile, starting to stir.

“Hey Sans... good morning.” Frisk had a wicked smile on her face as she sat on the bed near Sans still in her bikini. They'd discussed it before but somewhere along the lines they forgot about it. Guess the saying proves true out of sight out of mind but today Frisk remembered and she was going to remind Sans today too.

“Do you remember long time ago… ooohhh about 4-5 years ago when we discussed maybe having a little fun with a disguise ring? The one that turns you into a human for a short time. We don’t have to use it I just thought it might be amusing to see you swim in human skin for awhile.”

“hmm, that might be amusing actually.”

“On what level?” Frisk teased a little with a flirtatious tone.

“hmmm, well on a lot of levels actually; seeing reactions would be interesting for one.”

“I think so too… The kids would probably not recognize you.” She gives Sans the ring to wear.

“Hey... umm… quick question… How do I look?”

“like a phrase i should never say in front of the kids.”

“Well since the kids are not in our room… and I am having baby blues… Will you kindly say the phrase just the same? Even if you have to whisper in my ear.” He could do that, he walked over to her and softly murmured into her ear what he thought, it was definitely nothing he should say in front of the kids... or publicly for that matter. While he spoke Frisk could feel her breath hitch a little as her flush took its place. He’d painted a pretty good picture about what seeing her in that little thing did to him and all the things running through his skull to do to her that followed.

“Now is that a promise you can keep after we go swimming with the kids… maybe we can sneak back here for alone time. I found a jacuzzi here that might need our attention.” Frisk teased as she slipped on a beach slip dress to cover the bikini until they get there.

“sounds like a plan to me.”

“The question is do you go out there with the ring or later?”

“hmmm, good question.”

Frisk went and got the kids dressed and ready to go get breakfast and the moment they saw Mika the kids swarm to her and gave her plenty of hugs. She smiles, she had gotten ready herself after breakfast though it had been a little hard to choose what exactly to wear.

Sans comes and joins the kids for breakfast as they all got ready to go to the beach. The beach was a little off to the side but once found the kids became super excited. Lilly always the extra cautious one layered enough sunscreen on the kids if Frisk didn’t know that Callie and Dio had white bones before it was clear now.

Mika had chosen to take the one piece green bathing suit that she had been given. She might not be too thrilled with the concept of swimming, but that didn’t mean she wasn’t going along anyway. She had a long white T-shirt that hid the suit nicely.

After a while the gang was all ready to go to the beach the only person who hadn’t switch outfits was Sans and he had a little prank up his sleeve though. Frisk chuckled as she waited taking off the dress like cover to reveal her beach body. She spotted some onlookers but damn… Lilly had a rocking beach body as she wore a light yellow one piece that revealed a little skin, but she never wanted to show off. Frisk waited for Sans to appear not knowing when he would show up but all of a sudden…. He did; the ring he had for... whatever reason, had given him sandy blonde hair with hints of silver, really pale white skin and blue eyes. Sans gave a sweet and short kiss on Frisk’s cheek to where Frisk teasingly push Sans away.

The kids immediately freaked out. That wasn’t there dad or uncle and some random human just kisses their mom and aunt. This was a mistake that this guy won’t forget as Callie immediately blues him preventing him from moving at all and Peter who usually cannot form any form of weapon had a bone appear in his hand that appeared kinda like a rapier sword with the end of the bone the handle where his son can hold or control using his magic, which he did making the sword go mere inches from the man’s throat threatening him, finally Dio summoned several bones that surround this poor fool and if the sword didn’t kill him everything else would.

“Guys… that is your dad Sans… Your uncle Sans… Guys … you are scaring me.” Frisk said trying to calm the situation down.

“guys, i appreciate you defending your mom... but this is a little much.”

“he’s right, stand down you three. even if you can’t tell, i can.” Mika says as she walks over to the group. “you picked a bad time to just randomly use something like that."

“guess so.”

“But… dad said mom should be protected… and family and stuff…” Callie muttered as she sat the man down feeling nervous as Peter summoned back the sword putting up a barrier around of them Dio grabbed Frisk and brought her over to the barrier for protection.

“Dad?” Peter said cautiously still maintaining the barrier asking as Frisk looked at the kids than up to Sans with a shrug.

“Guys it is my fault it was supposed to be a fun prank but it went belly side up.” Lilly just left for a moment and when she got back and see the scene she ran up wondering what it is going on.

“I gave you the ring thinking you can be more adult for two minutes now look at this mess Frisk… and Sans you are no better. Kids that is your dad and uncle. He is pretending to be human. The ring makes him look like that.”

“A-are we in t-trouble?” Callie asked looking at her parents still trying to get use to Sans new look.

“No sweetie mom and dad put you in a bad position and despite the craziness your brother achieved summoning his first bone weapon and well it may not be ideal to have him try to wield it against his father it is nice to know that he can protect you guys and you can protect each other. Now please relax it is really Sans... okay?” The kids let down their guard as Peter looked closer at his bone weapon he summoned and ran up to Sans to show it off. Upon closer examination due to Peter’s lack of practice the sword is dull and brittle.

“Wow… Dad we look alike now… but did you see what I did? Look at my sword! I am like a pirate.”


	81. Chapter 81

“yeah. you kids did good. i meant to explain things... guess i should have shown you the ring first.” Callie ran up and hugged her dad apologizing.

“I am sorry dad… I just didn’t know. You are not mad at me are you?”

“i know, it’s fine. i’m not mad at you guys.”

“not the most well-thought out situation.” Mika seems to agree.

“That is our pair there... They love the fun but don’t quite think of the consequences behind that fun.” Lilly said standing next to Mika.

“definitely not.” Inky agrees.

“You guys know we can hear you right?” Frisk said with the kids.

“I know… I just hope this time it sinks in…. oh my god I made a pun there, get it, sink, water… okay… I need more practice.”

“I Thought It Was Pretty Good…” Papyrus said with a little chuckle as Frisk stood by Sans. Mika chuckles a little herself, it was good.

“Guys I am the one who gave Sans the ring and the idea to do it. It is my fault.”

“Didn’t mom say if we use magic we get grounded?” Callie said with a vibrant loud voice as she always seemed to get punished all the time.

“You are right Callie! In fact… I think Frisk should get grounded hmmm… What do you guys think the punishment should be?” Lilly asked the kids. As Frisk's face dropped she was really looking forward to the beach and now because of a prank they are going to ground her. Though if she didn’t comply… what kind of example is she setting as a mom. Do as I say not as I do? No she was raised better than that. She sat on the ground and awaited her punishment as the kids talked amongst themselves. Sans patted her shoulder gently.

“technically she didn’t use magic though.” Mika says thoughtfully. “i don’t think using technology counts as magic.”

“Mom and dad said not to cause mischief as well…”

“true, though i wouldn’t count this as intentional.”

“Well kids do you forgive Frisk and Sans?” Lilly asked as Frisk puts on a puppy face towards her kids and Peter readily, forgiving her, hugging her tight except Callie comes up slowly.

“I think they need a time out… they would make me have one for 15 minutes.” Mika watches the children with a bit of a shrug, she wasn’t really doing more than adding rationality. Inky seems mildly amused.

“I think… ummm Mika is right and we should just ummm bury the shovel… WE SHOULD BURY UNCLE SANS AND AUNT FRISK HEYN HEYN!” Dio said as Frisk looked over at Sans.

“I might have a better solution… Since I made the mistake how about after we swim… and get back on the cruise. I get everyone ice cream hmmm… How does that sound?”

“Bribery? Frisk I thought I knew you better.” Lilly teased as the kids looked at Lilly weird not sure what that word means as Frisk laughed. Mika seemed slightly amused, but kept quiet about this.

“Sure… let’s call it that. Is that good with everyone?” The gang agrees as they hugged both Sans and Frisk. “Okay okay now before you guys go swimming I need to do one quick thing.” Frisk went to the ocean and held out her hand it took a little bit of power and strength but with Lilly and Papyrus’s help putting up the barrier was fairly simple. This barrier is to prevent people from leaving… thus the kids couldn’t float into the ocean. Mika decided to try sunbathing first while she watched the others splash around.

Frisk and Lilly went in with the kids to make sure they still didn’t drown. Lilly was a lot more over cautious than Frisk who just let them have fun while Lilly kept at it with no splashing and no diving. Peter found a cool trick with his magic with his little barrier he could push the water out of it making a little bubble so he can walk on the bottom of the ocean. He didn’t inform anyone he was doing it and so when Frisk turned around to see where Peter went her whole being froze as she thought that the unspeakable happened.

“Sans… Sans…” Frisk called out not wanting to scare the kids but she knew he could find his soul. Sans went over to the group, looking around himself.

“he’s playing in the depths.” He says after a moment. Frisk felt a wave of relief kick in the moment he found their son. Curious as to what his son was doing, he walked into the water, heading his direction.

“Hi dad look there are stars down here…” Peter was observing the sea creatures and the starfish. It was a beautiful sight to behold and his magic was protecting him from suffocation.

“this is pretty son, but you worried your mother.”

“How did I do that?” Peter asked as he stuck his hand through the barrier to touch the things outside of it.

“humans can’t breathe under water son. she’s worried you haven’t come back up.”

“Oh… I am sorry… umm… I don’t know how to remove the barrier and swim up at the same time… I kinda sunk when I summoned the barrier.”

“yeah, that kinda happens. tell you what, lemmie in and then when you release it we’ll go up together.”

“Okay Dad!” Peter said brightly with a smile using his magic to allow Sans to come into his barrier. Sans moved over to his son, going through the barrier, he then put an arm around the boy.

“okay, go ahead and release it.” Peter took a deep breath and like a bubble underwater it popped releasing the pair. Sans pulled them both quickly to the surface to allow his son to take a second breath. Peter gasped as Frisk swam over upset and relieved at the same time.

“Where have you been?” Frisk said as she pulled her son in for a hug.

“calm down hun, he’s perfectly fine.”

“Mommy was saying maybe we needed …. what was it again?” Callie looked over to Dio and Dio looked over to Lilly.

“She said a search crew… I told her that Sans is with him so not to worry but … yeah… I feel you.”

“yeah, a search crew might be a bit much.” Mika agrees.

“Peter Papyrus Gaster if you ever… do that again… Without telling me… I will never…” Frisk trailed off as she sounded just like her own mother and she felt instant sympathy for her as she rubbed her forehead. Sans patted her shoulder a little.

“we know you were worried, but i’d never let anything happen to him.”

“I know… I just … I should have paid closer attention. He vanished so quickly…”

“not your fault sweetheart.”

“Yes, it is... he is my son Sans if I am not responsible who is?”

“hun, you weren’t the only one responsible who missed seeing him dive to see the sea stars.”

“Sea stars?” Frisk asked as Peter brought up a starfish to show Callie as she made a face and Dio ran to hide.

“starfish.” He corrects himself, pointing to what Peter is holding, the creature waving its limbs trying to crawl out of his grasp.

“I will name it Frank… and Frank will be my best friend.”

“buddy, you can’t just take frank from his home.”

“B-but… we don’t have a pet… and Frank is nice... he is like sticky and fun.”

“we don’t have the means to take care of him son. he wouldn’t last long outside his home.”

“Besides, Frank... probably has a family himself… you don’t want to take that away from him do you?” Peter pondered as he tries to stick the starfish down his shirt pretending to drop him in the ocean. Giggles escape Peter as the starfish really tried to make its way to freedom slipping under the shirt and drifting away.

“Ah…. I wanted him to be my pet… I could have had a star...”

“someday son, but not today.”

“Mika did you have some fun today? I noticed some of the humans looking…” Frisk commented teasing her a little.

“i did have fun, though i didn’t notice any humans. guess i’m kinda too used to them.”

“Not even those teenage boys… the ones who kept flirting your way?” Frisk said with a knowing smile.

“that was flirting?” She seemed confused. Inky chuckles a little. Frisk laughed along side.

“she hasn’t had a lot of experience with those her own age.”

“I see that. Yes when they say “Is it hot out here or is it just you?” They are saying you are hot... like in the you have beautiful looks situation.”

“oh.”

“I miss those days to get whistled at and get random flirts... long those days past.” Frisk teased as she nudged Mika friendly as Lilly came up and looked at Frisk with disapproval.

“i see... i guess as the saying goes.... you’re a guardian first and everything else second..... except in the terms of family.”

“Stop trying to make my daughter like you… she is as pure as a snowflake.” The comment made Inky laugh.

“I think Inky would say otherwise and he is her father.”

“she’s pure, just not quite that pure. she might not have been to underlust, but she knows other things.”

“She had s-e-x?” Lilly spelled it out and Frisk smacked her face like you got to be kidding me.

“i can spell thank you very much miss Lilly.” Mika replies a bit smartly.

“See Mika what you failed to do is do something I call reverse punishment. If they think you are dumb and do something like that I would turn to them and ask. What is s-e-x? Is that the virus you got from your husband last week?”

Mika and Inky both snorted in amusement.

“isn’t that a little mean though?” Inky asks.

“Isn’t that mean in the first place to think your daughter is that ill informed. Nope as long as you use it responsibly it can be your biggest strength.” Mika shrugs a little.

“we kinda get that sort of thing all the time.”

“The good news is that people ignore those they feel are below them… disregarding them.”

“well, assuming they don’t know who you are to begin with. that’s normally the trouble... i have a hard time getting others to usually believe i have a daughter, let alone a wife.”

“not your fault the original has no interest in the romantic.” Mika replies.

“Well regardless… of how you look at it… Lilly you have to admit you shouldn’t treat her like a five year old.”

“I know… she just… seems really a lot like Papyrus and I can’t help but want to treat her like my own.” Lilly finally admitted with a soft smile towards her with a faint blush.

“i’m not offended Frisk, it’s fine.”

“Oh I know it is okay… I just like to pick on her sometimes and she picks on me. We are sisters that is what we do. If I stopped picking on her she might think I am sick or something.” Lilly nodded as she explains to Mika.

“Not blood sisters but it feels that way sometimes…” Frisk gave Lilly a fake offended look as Lilly continues. "Okay all the time…” The pair smiles as the arms went around each other’s shoulders showing how close they can be.

“Hmm… I think Sans said he had a dream that started off similar to this…” Frisk teased as she Lilly quickly backs away. Always within earshot of his mom, Dio comes up to his Aunt Frisk.

“What was the dream?” Frisk blushed a little but a wicked smile crossed her face as Lilly have her a look said ‘Don’t You Dare’.

“Go up to Uncle Sans and say Aunt Frisk and mom were talking about the dream of two girls on a beach… Can you remember that?” Dio looked at her weird as he ran off to Sans with Frisk busting out laughing and Lilly smacking Frisk’s arm as the innocent Dio goes to deliver the message. Dio arrives at his uncle side trying to recall the words as Frisk got lectured about corrupting her children’s minds.

“Oh my god… Frisk… How could you send Dio to do that?” Frisk just waved a hand like it was no big deal.

“This is Sans we are talking about. He is not going to talk dirty to a kid and second the only reaction we will most likely get is a flush… although... “ Frisk started laughing, hoping he would tell Dio a line that he wouldn’t understand but would be right up Sans’ alley oh the dream where they bone… Frisk giggled harder as Lilly gave her a confused look unsure what is so darn funny.

“Uncle Sans… Aunt Frisk said you had a dream about … girls on the beach and Aunt Frisk and Lilly were … I don’t remember… Do you know what they are talking about?”

“sorry kiddo, the sands of time have made that a little fuzzy.” He remembered ... something, but it wasn’t clear and what he did remember he wasn’t telling to a kid.

“HEYN HEYN that is funny Uncle Sans.” Dio laughed not realizing that was a saying as Lilly and Frisk looked over wondering what they are talking about of this dream. Of course Sans never had this said dream but Frisk loved pranks as much as Sans would appreciate it. She was impressed as he didn’t flush or anything when he heard the line. Frisk walked over with Lilly who seemed a little more concerned than necessary.

“hey ladies.”

“Hi Sans, discussing dreams I see. What is so funny Dio?” Frisk asked as Lilly looked just as curious towards her son.

“Uncle Sans is so funny he said about Sans of time like his name… if dad was here he huff and that is funny too… but I think Uncle Sans is the funniest!” Dio hugged his uncle warmly even though he didn’t even do the pun but in Dio’s head he heard it.

“thanks.”

“Oh… Well yes your Uncle Sans is hilarious. That is how we became great friends.” Lilly agreed and smiled over to Sans gently as Frisk laughed disagreeing.

“No you hated the puns after awhile, but yeah Sans is funny in all sorts of ways.”

“but that is how it started.”

“It is true Frisk.” Frisk flushed a little feeling on the spot as she admitted defeat.

“Outnumbered… I surrender I will have to find a white flag somewhere and wave it...Dio do you have one hidden on you.” Frisk pretended to look for one on Dio as he laughed as she lifted his shirt and under him.

“Nope none… darn… Why don’t you join your cousins building that sand castle that Callie keeps destroying every five seconds and see if it has a chance… hmmm…” Dio hesitated with this as he felt nervous not being around his mom. Mika was attempting to help as well, with only mild success.

“Ummm… can Mika come with me… I am scared… and I don’t want to go alone…” Lilly went down to his eye level and she gently talked to him. She placed her hand gently where his soul is.

“As long as you breathe. I will always be there for you, you are made of the love of me and your dad. It is what makes you… you. I will never truly disappear if you remember that and if you ever need me. Just concentrate on your soul and you can always talk to me no matter where you are.”

“Really?” Dio asked placing his hand on top of Lilly’s hand unsure. Lilly nodded as she felt her son’s fears and hopes all the time it is a bond that will only get stronger over time in a different way. Dio ran over with the others and attempted to help against the evil reign of Callie.

“I am Callie hear me now… I the princess demand a better castle or I will… ummm… use this shell and...umm… throw it at the ocean…. wahahahaha.” Callie laughed.

“then stop stepping on your castle your highness.” Mika replies with a laugh as she tries to help.

“Buuuutttt it is so fun to do it.” Peter put up a small barrier allowing Mika and Dio to touch the castle as he glares at Callie.

“Callie I am trying…”

“guys, be nice.” Mika says as she works on the sand castle. she’d never made one before so it wasn’t all that great, but she didn’t mind too much.

“Mika that looks so cool…” Dio observes as the tower she made had all sorts of twists and turns and was much more detailed than the kids made by far. Peter stopped what he was doing to look over as well.


	82. Chapter 82

“Teach me how to do that?.... Please.” Peter said wanting to do that as well. Callie came closer but was pushed away from the castle gently by the barrier that surround the castle.

“Oh come on! I want to see it!” Peter let the barrier down as Callie came up to Mika side and looked at with awe herself.

“Wow… you are really good… can I touch it?” Callie said as her hand already touch the top crumbling it before Peter could stop her.

“NOO!!!!” Peter said, not angry, as he watched in horror as the tower seemed to crumble ever so slightly because of Callie. Callie felt terrible and didn’t know how to fix it as she started to tear up and bawl.

“I *gasp* didn’t *sob* mean *sniff* to break it…*sob* Honestly… I am… sorry…” Callie broke down crying as the parents look over wondering what happened not sure if they should intervene or if it was a simple squabble.

“it’s okay.” She put her arms around the child. “it’s just sand. it’s very delicate and i know you didn’t mean to. i’ll show you guys how to do this okay?” Callie sniffled as she leaned into Mika and watched her show them how to make the sand castles as the day wore on they eventually make a half decent sand castle at which Frisk and Lilly took pictures of.

“Thank you Mika for making the kids' day that much more special.” Lilly said with a sweet tone. She was very grateful for her as it gave them some much needed time to regroup as a family.

“I know that your mom has to be very proud of you. I know your dad is… I can see it in his eye lights. He watched you have fun and was so happy for you. Just remember if you ever need to talk to someone my home is always open to you.” Lilly hugged the teenage girl knowing soon they will part for … who knows how long.

“i appreciate that.” She returned the hug.

“Well it is the least I can do for everything you did for us.” Lilly helped dry off the kids as they head back inland to go on couple more rides before heading back on the cruise ship. It had been a long vacation and Frisk was exhausted herself with being pregnant and trying to maintain all the kids. She was hoping to have alone time with Sans but she figured it was not meant to be as he didn’t even attempt to stow her away. Though she can’t be mad at him it is not everyday where you can watch your kids have fun on a beach.

After a farewell to their new friends, Inky and Mika had left. The duo had appreciated their time, but there was still work to be done and the two knew they needed to visit the other au just to make sure it wasn’t clashing either. They’d have to fix that one too if that was the case. The kids missed their new friends but understood to the best of their ability of what was going on as they were put to bed on the ship. Lilly and Papyrus decided to go watch the stars up on the deck top while Frisk and Sans watched the kids as they had fun. Frisk smiled as she tucked in the kids and sat on the couch in the little living room the ship had relaxing a little. 

Sans settled next to her, he had planned for other things that day at the beach but, well, things just hadn’t happened that way so he settled for cuddling with his mate on the couch instead.

“I really wanted to... I know I am being selfish…”

“not at all. i’d originally planned for it... but well... things just didn’t go that way.”

“You could have just pulled me away... but... yeah... I should have said something... or I don’t know…” He nuzzled against her.

“there’s plenty of time tomorrow since it will be their turn to take the kids.”

“Are you sure? It seems us to have fun lately has been… full of crazy things…”

“it has, yes, but with things settled now i’m sure the only crazy thing will be you driving me crazy.” He chuckles a little.

“Wow.. and here I thought I already did that.” Frisk nuzzled back as she playfully said that. She smirked as she thought about the day it was a nice day overall, a little chaotic but not too bad.

“What is the plan for tomorrow Sans or are you going to tell me? The boat leaves around noonish so if you want to have fun doing something … it will have to be in the morning.”

“i was thinking we just stay on the ship so we don’t have to worry about that... and they can play on the island until noon.”

“Hmm… okay. Sounds good. Anything I should wear or not wear?” Frisk teased letting him have fun too.

“hmmmm.”

“Oh oh… I think I see smoke coming out of your ear canal… I think I broke you Sans let me see if I can fix that.” Frisk nuzzled up to his ear canal and gently placed a loving kiss around the ear canal. He flushed a little.

“See now you are overheating… look your face is turning blue… got to cool you off... hmm… I better check the engine.” Frisk pretended to look in his mouth as she shook her head unsure. He laughed a little, he couldn't help it, it was cute and funny.

“Damn… I should have gotten a mechanics license I can’t see a darn thing… I better just feel my way around.” Frisk stuck her tongue into his mouth kissing him lovingly as she drew him close to her not trying anything crazy as she broke the kiss.

“Nope… guess we will have to wait until tomorrow to check out the dipstick.” Frisk stuck her tongue out at Sans with a slight flush herself.

He flushed a dark shade, but grinned, she was silly but he loved it like he loved her.

“just don’t accidentally hit the starter.”

“Can’t do that… I am not even sure where it is located at but I can sure try.” Frisk teased back. After a while Lilly and Papyrus returned with Lilly’s hair a little messier than usual as she had a deep flush that said they weren’t just looking at the stars as they quickly and quietly made it to their room with Frisk and Sans looking over at them without saying much other than hello. Sans chuckled once the two were out of the room.

“Well… they had fun… “ Frisk said quietly with a chuckle herself.

“yes they did.”

“I guess we should go to bed tomorrow can be an interesting day. Hopefully it won’t be too crazy.”

“yeah. or at least not the crazy we don’t intend.”

“Shut up… yeah… “ Frisk teased as she flushed getting up and stretched heading for their room to go to bed. The next morning began with a little chaos as Callie had one of her infamous night shortcuts and found herself in the middle of the all you can eat buffet table asleep. Lilly was about to wake up the kids when she noticed Callie was gone and knocked on Sans and Frisk’s door knowing that he can find her much faster than she can ever could.

It hadn't taken long to find her and of course Sans had gone to fetch her after locating her. Callie was curled up in a ball near the breakfast foods with the staff unsure what to do other than try to make sure no one hurt her.

“sorry about this... unintentional night walking here.” He says as he walked over to his daughter and picked her up.

  
“Hey it is all good. We were debating on eating her but she has no meat on those bones.” The one member teased as he winked at Sans trying to make him feel a little better. He seen kids throw up, run away, and so much more. This is just one more thing to add to the 'well that just happened' list.

Sans snickers a little as he picks up his daughter.

“someday hopefully this will stop being an issue, wouldn’t want her on the menu.”

“Yeah Goofy and Pluto might get hungry and welp… but she should outgrow it after a while that happens more often than you know.” He nodded, that was the hope. For now he carried his sleeping daughter back to the room. Frisk waited for Sans a little antsy as the other kids were up and ready to go with Lilly and Papyrus.

“found her between the waffles and the sausage.” He says when he arrives back.

“Oh good… at least she had the right thought, breakfast… Was the staff mean about what happened?”

“nope, they were just not sure what to do with the unexpected menu item.” Lilly laughed a little thinking it was funny as Frisk looked at her wondering what is so funny.

“I was thinking… they probably thought hmmm… that is a weird new buffet item… well at least it is fresh.” Lilly continued to laugh as Frisk couldn’t help but snicker.

Sans snickered in response as he put his daughter back in her room, gently rousing her so she could get ready for the day. He’d leave out the part where he found her curled up surrounded by food.

“She slept through all that… wow she is related to Sans.” Lilly said to the pair.

“She’s Her Father’s Daughter.”

“She is… but I wouldn’t want it any different.” Frisk said putting an arm around his waist as he rejoined them.

“Well you two have the day off go have fun and don’t complain to us tomorrow on the last day when it is your turn.” Lilly said with a tease implying don’t get drunk.

“Why Lilly don’t you know when you are pregnant I drink a minimum of 10 mimosas a day… it is for the kids you know… the orange juice gives them vitamin C.” Lilly rolled her eyes as Papyrus made a huff like noise to exclaim the annoyance a little.

“Frisk Is Also Like Sans Too…” 

Sans just chuckles in response himself. Much as he liked that idea of his mate’s, he knew Lilly had a point.

“I will not get drunk… I am carrying a little one and as for Sans… well if he wants a few he deserves to have his fun too. I know he won't be irresponsible so just relax and watch our kids so we can have fun ourselves.” Lilly gave Frisk a look and nodded as she wasn’t going to argue with her. Frisk was still unsure what to really wear for the day and so she just wore a simple skirt and a t-shirt.

“I don’t know about you guys but I know a 24 hour buffet upstairs that now lacks a child that is calling my name…” Frisk says with a smile. 

“yup, that’s a good start.” He followed her to the buffet. Frisk grabbed a weird variety of food from pickles put on the eggs, steak but with ketchup on top, and scallops that she put on top of her pizza. She sat at the table started to nibble as others looked at her with a more curious look and some with a disgusted look for reasonable reason.

Sans didn’t seem to notice as he had gotten a stack of waffles and sausage and covered that in ketchup himself. Enjoying the food he’d chosen.

“We really need to steal the staff here… my god… they can cook… I talked to one chef and he said that if Papyrus wants to learn a couple of things he is willing to teach him.”

Sans laughed a little.

“i’d be surprised if Paps didn’t spend the last day or whatever learning from one or more of these guys.”

“So can you give me a clue what today has to offer.” Frisk said with a slight tease finishing off her pizza.

“hmmm... well they say life’s a game so let’s play.”

“Okay… so what are the rules of this life’s game… so far I think I won since I got you and the kids. I do love a good game and I have come with some over the time we have been together so it will be interesting to see what game you come up with.” He smiled a little.

“first, we need a couple of things.” He headed to the game room and borrowed a pack of playing cards. He then picked up a game board of twister to go along with it. He then headed to the shop that was there and looked around. He then found what he was looking for, some lotion. Once he had everything he went back to the room. Frisk sat on the bed wondering what he had planned looking at the chaos that was before her wondering what in the world he had planned.

He set up the twister mat, put the lotion and cards on the nightstand while he did so.

“Umm… maybe I need to hear the rules first for one…” Frisk said trying to look at the items and back at Sans unsure if they were just going to play a bunch of games or if it was all interlinked somehow.

“so first thing you need to know is that this is an interactive kind of card game. but it’s not too complicated. each player has five cards.” He explains as he shuffles the card deck.

“the point of it is to win each hand by having the highest card laid down; the highest being an ace, of course. the loser of each round has one of two options. you can either put on some scented lotion on a limb that hasn’t had some, or remove an article of clothing. the board here comes into play in that after each hand both players spin to see where they will be on the board before the next round in the card game.” 

“Oh okay… let’s do this thing.” Frisk said as she received her five cards. It was a King, 8, 7, 4 and 3 not in that order just how she rearranged it afterwards in her hand. 

Sans looked at his hand, he arranged his cards as well, a king, jack, 10, 8, and 4.

“i’ll just flip over one card to set the bar.”

“Just got to show off right?” Frisk teased as she crossed her legs indian style as she got comfortable.

“funny.” He flipped over the first card, it was the ten of diamonds. Frisk had to think about what he had and if it was worth losing one of her big cards this soon since she only had one but she put down the king still just because she wanted to.

“I think I am doing this right... right?” Frisk asked making sure.

“yup, but i’d need an ace to beat that and i don’t have one... so i lost the round.”

“YES! I am the best!” Frisk teased.

He laughs, putting his cards down and handing them for her to shuffle while he opts to take the lotion to put it on one arm.

She was pretty proficient at shuffling if she said so herself but after a couple of seconds some of the cards slipped and she picked them up and reshuffled again.

“ok, i’ll spin first.” He said while she shuffled the deck again. He spun the spinner. Left hand on green, He put his hand there and then handed the spinner over.

“Okay…” Frisk spun the spinner and it is right foot on blue. So she put her right foot on blue. “Now do I just hand you the five cards again?”

“yup, and five to you. then you flip the next card.” She hands the cards over to him as she gave herself five cards flipping the card showing a 3 of diamonds. Frisk had a 6,7,8 and two Queens. She awaited for Sans to lay down his card. Sans looked at the cards he had then at the card she’d flipped over, he had an ace, a king, 2, 3 and 5. He put down the 5 he had. Frisk placed down the 6 in response. Sans set down his king. Frisk looked at her hand and teased.

“Well if I put the two queens and pretend they are making out… will that distract the king to let me win?” Frisk laughed. He chuckles.

“no, sorry, but that was a good try.”

“I know… I do try my hardest….” Frisk decided to use a trick she hadn’t used in a long time since college. “Okay … ready for a trick Sans.”

“um, sure.” He replied, curious as to what she meant as he shuffled the deck. She placed one hand under her shirt she removed her bra and held it there. He whistled a little.

“nice trick.” He passed out the cards but didn’t draw the next one yet as he handed her the spinner. She spun the spinner and it is left hand on green. This can get hard quickly. That was sort of the point though. He spun and got left foot green. He then flipped over the top card, it was a three of clubs. He then picked up his hand to see what he had; a king, 9,7 and two 5s. She had 2, 4, 6, Jack and Queen. She laid down the 4 trying not to slip as it was higher up than where they were. 

He responded with the seven.

“hmmm, we should move the cards down here...” His magic lifted them up and moved them nearby so that they weren’t in danger of slipping.

“C-cheat… but thank you…”

“that’s not cheating because it has nothing to do with the game play itself.”

“I can’t imagine why it is not… if I fall or you fall there should be a punishment of sorts…”

“i didn’t want to make it that complex... but what do you suggest?”

“Sweetheart I suggest a little kiss and play with that... if you fall the board resets and the other person gets to kiss the body part of their choice without the other person responding back.” Frisk teased.

“fair enough. but let’s not have it where we lose balance prematurely trying to get to cards.”

“Funny that is what most guys say before they really get into having sex… although followed with … 'I swear that never happened before.' ” Frisk laid down a queen.

“uh... you kinda lost me with that one i think but ok.” He responded by placing down a king.

“Damn… trying to think of puns and trying to win is harder than it looks.” Frisk grabbed the lotion.

“might have to card ya.” He jokes as she reaches for the lotion. She puts lotion on her one finger and laughs.

“See I lotioned a part…”

“funny, but i think you’re supposed to lotion the whole hand. rules says limbs, not digits.”


	83. Chapter 83

“Okay … okay … she rubbed the lotion into her hands not because she was trying to do two but it is just hard to not get lotion on the other hand while rubbing it in. He spun while she was rubbing in the lotion. Left hand blue. Frisk had left foot red and she had one free hand to keep her balance as she attempted to shuffle the cards one handed. It is not as easy as it looks. She somehow does this and slightly hands it over to Sans.

Sans helps her with the cards, dealing out the five to each since it didn’t matter who dealt the cards. He then flipped the top card over and it is a 4. She drew a 2,3,5,6, and 7. Sans had a 2, 3, 4, 6 and 10. Frisk laid down, with a bit of struggle, the 5. As she tried to keep balanced, bumping into Sans gently every so often. He put down his six. She laid down her 7 and used her free hand on the bed side to hold herself up. He set down his ten and set his cards down, he didn’t have a higher card.

“Oh crud... I think you are cheating now…” Frisk took off her shirt.

“how could i cheat? you shuffled this deck.”

“Because… I can say so …”

“ok then.” He flushed a little and spun the spinner.... Right foot yellow, crap. He shifted to move his other foot to the nearest yellow spot while she spun. Left foot green she shifted feeling a little slippery and she tries not to trip, feeling her legs buckle a little.

“Go, hurry before I fall…”

He shuffles the cards and deals them out. He flips over the top card, it’s a 7 of spades. He looked at his hand, he had gotten 2, 3, 4, 6 and an ace.

She got a 3,5, K and 2 Aces. Now we are talking. She laid down the King as she smirks thinking the odds of him having an ace is 4 out of 52. The odds weren’t high, especially since she had two, but he tossed down an ace.

“Oh... fuck me…” Frisk said shocked at the results.”

“yeah... i was surprised, look at the rest of what i got dealt.” He flips the cards over. The ace was the only high card he had.

“I have 2 aces in my hand... “

“wow... well... you’re shuffling next.” She just shrugged and just allowed herself to fall because she needed to use the lotion and shuffle.

“Okay… I reset the board… now go ahead you get to kiss me where ever you want… and I can’t respond then I will put the lotion on.

He grinned and kissed her nose, then let her put the lotion on. She was going to be mean as she put lotion on her breasts slowly in front of him.

“I think I got it all … do you?” Frisk said getting a little closer. He flushed.

“e-er yeah i think ya did.” She grabbed the cards they became harder to shuffle the more oils that she got on her hands as she handed them out to Sans.

“Should we spin or do we do it the next time?” Frisk asked as she noticed he was just staring at her chest. She got a 2, 3, 7, 10, and Queen.

“we still spin.” He couldn’t help that, especially not after she’d asked.... looked at his hand, a 5, two 9s and two kings. The top card was a 2 of spades and she spun the twister spinner and got a left foot yellow. She placed her foot with ease on it. Frisk felt a little disappointed that she seemed to be losing a little faster than she intended but she can’t control the cards.

He spun, left foot blue. He then lay down the five he had. She laid down a 7. He responded with his nine. She put down the 10 and looked over at Sans wondering if she had a chance. He set down a king, but that was as high as his cards went. She sighed as she lost another round and grabbed the lotion. While she did that he spun the spinner; left hand green. He then shuffled the cards. She was debating what to lotion as she began to rub her upper torso rubbing it in letting her hands seductively tease her as she closed her eyes letting it grace her skin. She could smell the calming scent of lavender that he’d chosen. Frisk figured if she was going to lose, do it in style, and that is what she was doing as she moaned a little teasingly as she rubbed her breasts again than back to the game she went like nothing happened; taking the cards he had set out for her as she spun the spinner. Left hand blue.

He was a fair shade of blue as he dealt the next cards. The top card was the six of diamonds.

“What is the matter Sans? Forget to breathe or did I take your breath away...” She looked at her cards 6, 8, 9, Jack and Queen.

“d-definitely the latter...” He had 2, two 8s and two 10s. She laid down an 8. He responded by laying down a 10. She then laid down a Jack.

“welp... that’s it for me.” He tossed down his cards and discarded his shirt.

“Wait… I actually won… wow… for a moment I reall-” She stopped talking to take in Sans as a light flush takes over her face.

“i was kinda wonderin’ there for a while too.” He grabbed the spinner; right foot red. She had right hand blue.

“heh.. you kinda blue my mind this round...” Frisk laughed.

“You know there are other things I can blow…”

“yeah, but you aren’t close enough for that....”

“I am in the right position facing downward and around your crotch level... “ Frisk handed out the cards.

“nuthin’ in the rules about it.” He replied as he takes the cards. He had 3, 5, 7, 8 and a king.

“I think there is where I will be removing your clothes and if I do you can remove them yourself… so I can’t make you scream in pleasure … darn right?” She had a 2, 4, 5, and 2 jacks.

“yeah.” He looked at the flipped card she drew to start the round. There was 8 on the table as she looked over to Sans to start the game. Well this was going to be a short round. He set down his king.

“Well… hmmm…. I will combine the other cards together and pretend they are a ace…” Frisk said laying down the cards teasingly.

“pfff, nice try.” He puts the rest of his cards down. Frisk stood up and made sure to make it like a show for Sans as she slowly removed her skirt as she un-clipped the top and letting it drop revealing her blue underwear as her last garment.

He enjoyed the show as he spun the spinner, right foot blue; just like his face about that moment. She spun the dial and got right hand yellow. Frisk leaned up to Sans gently rubbing up against him not for support but this time just to tease him as she whispered into his ear canal.

He shivered at the contact.

“I see you are blue… and I imagine there is another piece of you that is blue too…”

“y-yeah... you kinda have that effect on m-me.”

“Hmmm…. I wonder if I have to remove the last piece because I lost or you lose in the battle of trying to keep it together.” Frisk licked the side of his face as she picked up the cards he gave out. She had a 2, 4, 6, 9, and a Queen.

The top card was 9 of spades, his hand was 2, 4, 7, 9 and 10. She laid down the only card that would beat the 9 and it was the Queen.

“welp, i’m out.”

“You are having a lot of good luck though.. .it is nice to see you lose one or two times..” Frisk chuckled.

He chuckles a little, He didn’t really consider it losing... he discarded the shorts and spun the spinner while she shuffled the cards. He had spun left hand red.

“Hmmm… the age old question has been solved boxers or briefs… and it looks like boxers…” Frisk said glancing with a blush on her face as she got a right foot red. She was really up close to Sans as their bodies were gently caressing each other as they attempt to keep balanced. Her blush grew deeper as she tried not to let her breathing let it get to heavy to give it away.

He shivered with a bit of pleasure every time they brushed. He looked at the cards he was dealt; 3, 6, 8, queen and a king. She was dealt with 3,9, J and 2 kings. She laid down the top card of 5 letting Sans start once again.

“Hey you… I feel we are getting a little closer and a little sweatier as we do this game…” Frisk teased as she looked at him rubbing against him on purpose a little bit. He set down his six, even as a moan of appreciation slipped from him. She sat down the 9 and she found herself moaning slightly herself as the heat of the moment became more intense as the game continues. He set down the queen. She sat down the king smirking as the odds were against him once again to beat that.

“Oooohhhh now what will the great Sans do now…”

“looks like i lost.”

“That is okay because losing is really not really losing... in this game.” Frisk said a little comforting as she didn’t want any hard feelings as it was meant to be fun for the pair of them.

“nah, i think i rather enjoy losing this once.” He replied and used the lotion to make his rib cage a little shiny. She flushed watching him and looked away briefly before resuming the game. He chuckles softly, a satisfied purr rumbling through him as he picked up the deck to shuffle. He nudged the spinner in her direction.

“Oh… that is right… the spinner yeah… okay…” She flushed deeply as she spins the spinner. Left hand red, her body split to both sides equally now she looked like was prepping for the splits as her body was stretched across. He dealt the cards and turned over the top card, it was a two of spades. She drew a 2, 4, 8, ,9 K and lays down a 4.

Sans spun the spinner before he looked at his own cards..... Left foot yellow... that wasn’t much better from where he was currently at but okay... He looked at his cards: he had two 2, 5, 6 and 8. He lay down his five on top of her four. She laid down an 8 with somewhat difficulty.

“looks like you won the war hun.”

“Really?” Frisk asked wondering. He showed her his remaining cards.

“Well... you still have lotion and body parts and the boxers still…” Frisk teased.

“yeah, but i don’t think i’m going to be sane too much longer.”

“Oh…” Frisk stood up and looked at him stretching raising her arms in the air, showing off everything that she lotioned up to Sans. He flushed even as he tossed the boxers aside.

“Hmm… since I win do I get to pick…” Frisk teased as she came up to Sans caressing his face gently. “How the end game plays out… or does the loser... hmmm… do you want to go all natural or do you want to try that ring out Sans?”

“hmmm... let’s try the ring... and if we don’t like it we can always get rid of it.”

“Sounds good with me… I just want to make sure with you. I want both of us to win…” Frisk teased as she kissed his mouth lovingly. He returned the kiss lovingly, He’d put the ring on the nightstand the other day, he picked it up and slipped it on. She kissed his lips and it was the weirdest sensation that she ever had. Frisk has kissed Sans for over 5 years and this was beyond different for her as she smiled into the kiss. His lips felt soft against hers and now she can even tease him more.

“If you feel... uncomfortable at anytime Sans… we don’t have to do this.”

“i’ll let you know if i do... but for now i’m good with it if you are.”

“I am… I really am… I love the sexy skeleton and the sexy human version of you… damn you are hot either way. At least for a little bit I can hear your heartbeat.” Frisk says as she places a finger against his chest and let it slide down.

“it beats for you sweetheart.” He murmurs, pulling her against him for a hungry kiss. She met his hungry kiss with her own and kissed him heatedly. The sensation was beyond words for her as it was so different than usual. She nibbled a little on his lip before backing up a little.

“Well what do you think of your lips Sans?” Frisk said curiously as her hands became busy grabbing the lotion and rubbing his torso. He was built... and for a guy who usually never has muscles had them in spades all of a sudden. She was barely able to contain herself as she felt like the odd one out of the pairing. The only thing stopping her this very moment from pushing him on the bed and ravishing him was the fact she wanted to make this as special for him as possible as he did for her when she was a skeleton.

“mmm, it’s a very nice sensation.... then again i’m a little biased about your touch sweetheart.” He purrs.

“... Ditto… now lets test out that tongue of yours…” Frisk teased as she kissed him deeply as she allowed her tongue to explore his mouth. He sank into the kiss, his fingers skimming her sides as pleasure shot through him. Her hands played along his chest as her own hands felt up his torso enjoying the feel of him moaning a little.

He groaned, loving every moment of this; his hands skimmed over her bottom, lightly squeezing. She moaned deeply as her hand found his member and rubbed it slowly as she kissed his neck and her other hand kept exploring his body. Frisk shivered enjoying the new experience it was like having a forbidden relationship without actually having an affair. He shuddered, arching into her touch. She rubbed a little harder to increase the pleasure.

“fuck.... that feels so g-good.” He shuddered again, his body craving more of her as the pleasure shot through him with every touch. He wanted more... He nipped at her neck as he pressed into her.

“Ooohh… moan for me… I will give you everything you ever desire…” Frisk said as she got on her knees to increase this pleasure as she placed her mouth over his member and began to pleasure him her one hand on the base and her mouth tracing over his member lovingly as she moaned.

A cry of pure pleasure came from him, his fingers threading through her hair; he nearly lost his balance.

“f-frisk... fuck... i t-think i need to sit down before i f-fall.” Frisk obliged as she gently scooted forward letting him sit on the edge of the bed before rubbing his thighs. She looked up into his eyes with a lustful look.

“Better... because… I have to get back to... a certain member of ours.” Frisk said seductively while her hands continued to do a clawing motion up and down his thighs waiting for him to let her continue. 

“yeah, b-better.”

“You sure….?” Frisk teased as she almost wanted to hear him beg for her to continue.

“p-positive.”

“Hmm… you know maybe we should do this later… yeah… that sounds good.” Frisk smiled.He shivered a little.

“sssweetheart, please... “

“Okay… since you asked so nicely….” Frisk said innocently before spitting on his member and allowing her mouth over his member again but this time with a little more speed and her hand teased the base of his member more.

“ah! oh fuck yes....” His hands dug into the mattress and sheets. She smiled as she continued to pleasure him. Her free hand scratched at his thigh while the hand handling his member teased his shaft while she licked the tip and went deep allowing her whole mouth to encase as much as she can gagging just a little while moaning. To hear him moan was such a turn on for her it was driving her crazy. She squeezed in her cheeks to tighten around his member to increase the pleasure knowing that would probably give him his release. She was right as he shuddered as the pleasure over took him fast and hard, with little warning. She found out quick enough as the warm sensation came into contact with her tongue and in her mouth. Frisk got up and swallowed some but she coughed up a little as well as it came to her as a surprise.

“Well that works…”

“you okay?” She coughed a little bit and waved him off like it is fine. Frisk grabbed a glass of water and drank it down before returning to him. He wrapped his arms around her, a little concerned; he didn’t want to hurt her even on accident....

“Boy… they don’t show that in any porno.” Frisk teased as she nuzzled into him kissing his neck gently. “I am fine babe. Seriously… it just caught me off guard is all…”

“okay, i trust you.”

“If I die giving you pleasure... well then you will dust a happy monster than.” Frisk teased kissing his neck more.

“heh, no doubt about that.” His hands skimmed over her breasts, gently teasing her.

“Now… I think...I deserve some love back…” Frisk said observing his hands starting to tease her. She nibbled along his shoulders and returned to his mouth kissing him with a heated passion.

“always.” He murmurs as he returned her passionate kiss with his own before trailing kisses and nips down her neck. She moaned into the kiss as her hands began to tease his body once again as she loved the way he made her feel. Her hand rubbed his back gently. He trailed his kisses and nips to her breasts, adoring every part of her, loving the sound of her pleasure.

“Sans… mmmmm god… this feels so good... wait… do we need protection?” Frisk said just realizing he was human now and she was soul pregnant, not pregnant... pregnant…

“hmmm, probably. i did think of that.”

“Oh thank god… okay… sorry continue… I love you babe but I don’t want to be doubly the pregnant. I already did that once... “ Frisk teased as she rubbed against his body wanting him as she was already excited from earlier and with the kisses she was heated up.


	84. Chapter 84

“yeah, once was enough.” He replies before nipping at one nipple, purring softly as his free hand teases one leg. A soft moan came from her as she grinded against him softly as to say ...I need you. Her kisses against his neck were more like nips as she sucked on areas of his flesh to give him hickeys. That was a new sensation for both as her hands went behind his back and scratched him the moment he found a sensitive spot on her breast. A groan rose from him and he teased that spot he’d found; he loved her reactions. 

“Sans...f-fuck… mmmhhhmm” Frisk whimpered as her vision began to fill with lust as she kissed him deeply when she got a chance and her hands began to tease his member again as her body shivered under all the pleasure it was receiving. 

“f-fuck sweetheart....” He groans into the kiss. His hand slid between her legs, slipping two fingers into her. She moaned deeply as she felt his fingers insert themselves in her and she grinded against them. She let him explore her insides until he found that sweet spot that made her a moaning mess. Her breathing picked up exponentially and so did her moans as she arched into it. Her hands now clinging to the sheets below as the pleasure shot up through her. He purred as he teased her with one hand, continuing to do so even as he’d retrieved a small package from the nightstand with his magic and was fumbling with it with his other hand. She was so lost in the pleasure but couldn’t help but notice her love struggling and she grabbed the package and opened it up. She placed the opening over her loves tip and with her hand help it down while kissing him lovingly and heatedly because as she was putting it on she was also using her hand to grind up and down his shaft.

“Ooohhh Sans… It looks so big…” Frisk teased trying to boost his ego as she kissed him heatedly. He flushed, returning the kiss with loving heat even as he whimpered from the feel of her hand on him. She rubbed harder as she wanted to feel him more and more... Frisk’s mouth met his mouth hot and intense. He returned the kiss heatedly.

“mmm, frisk.... that feels so good...” He slipped his fingers from her. “fuck babe... i want to feel you...” 

“I want to feel you too… please…” She wanted him so bad and it felt so long since they touched each other like this. Frisk laid back as she spread her legs for better access to her as she quivered in at the idea of him making love to her intensely. He shifted, slowly sliding into her with a groan.

“sweetheart... you feel so good...” She groaned as she moved to adjust to him. Frisk guided him to find that sweet spot that makes her go crazy.

“...mmmm fuck... that is because ...you turn me on…. all the time…” Frisk moaned as she grinded against him feeling him inside her as she gripped the sheets below arching into him deeply. He slid deep into her, groaning; peppering her skin with loving nips and kisses as he slowly began to thrust into her.

“s-so beautiful.... alluring... mine....” He purrs with each thrust. She moaned louder and grinded into him harder as she was a moaning mess. Her body felt like it was on fire as she found herself on the edge. 

“S-sans... oh… god…” Frisk moaned as her body quivered as her womanhood clasped onto his member squeezing as she kissed Sans heatedly. Her body giving into the pleasure he gave her. The thrusts became faster and harder, her moans egging him on; he shuddered with the pleasure of it, barely able to think straight from all of it. She found herself a moaning mess again and she grinded hard against him as she quivered under him. She arched into him as her breathing and moaning were co-mingled as he thrust in her... unable to think she just let him continue to pleasure her as she tugged at the sheets below, ripping them a little, not caring. He slammed into her, biting her neck as he pushed them both to the edge. A few hard thrusts and he had reached that edge but he didn’t stop; wanting to send her over the edge as well. Her womanhood clasped hard over his member as she reached the edge and went over as she moaned deeply as the pleasure swept over her, sending pure pleasure through her as she found herself collapsing after she could feel him get his release. A couple of minutes later he removed himself from within her and threw away the condom to lay next to her nuzzling up to her. She kissed him gently as she traced his human body. She then laid her head next to his chest and closed her eyes listening to the heart beat. It was so unusual but it was so calming at the same time. She found herself drifting to sleep listening to the rhythmic beat that was emitting from his chest. He smiled and drifted off himself. 

It was after a couple of hours when they heard a commotion outside of their room did they wake.

“Let’s go swimming again!” Callie said excitedly and Peter sighed.

“No let's get something to eat… I am starrrvvving…” 

“I am hungry too…”

“Where is mom and dad?” Callie asked to Lilly and she looked sweetly at Callie.

“Miss your parents sweetie? Want me to call them so you can talk to them?” Sans and Frisk exchanged looks as both of their phones were somewhere in the room and they found themselves scrambling onto the floor trying to find the phones before they go off.

“Yeah… can you? I want to talk to them.” Lilly nodded gently as she started to dial up Sans phone while Papyrus joined the rest of the gang unsure what is going on taking the boys to the bedroom to help them change. Sans got to his first.

“hey.” 

“Oh hey Callie misses you and wanted to talk to you. Do you have a little time to talk to her?” Lilly asked as she thought to herself that she heard Sans voice nearby. Callie was super excited and was waiting anxiously to talk to her dad. Frisk tapped on Sans' shoulder and used sign to tell him.

F: Just tell them we just took a nap and that we will be out in about 5 minutes because I am changing my outfit to go on a date or because we are going to hang out with everyone tonight, your choice. Plus you might want to take off your ring.

Frisk smiled at him as she got dressed in a light blue dress. 

“yeah, we just woke up from a nap actually, give us a few minutes and we’ll be out.”

“Oh okay… Callie.” Lilly put the phone to her chest. “Your mom and dad are taking a nap and no no no… NO Callie…” Callie shortcut into the bedroom with Sans under the cover with the ring off and Frisk fully dressed. They are used to Callie doing things like that by now and Frisk grabbed her daughter playfully.

“What did I say about magic young lady?” Frisk said tickling her and taking her out of the room closing the door so that Sans can get dressed. 

“Not to use it.” Callie said, giggling between every word. 

“You should be glad I just had a nap and feel good.” Frisk said playfully as she flipped her daughter around teasingly. The little girl giggling, enjoying the attention that she is receiving from her mother. After a moment Peter, Dio and Papyrus come out of the room changed and Peter became jealous running up to his mom hugging her as well.

“Hey Peter… Did you have fun today with Aunt Lilly and Uncle Paps?” 

“YEAH! Aunt Lilly and Uncle Paps made today so much fun!” Frisk picked up her son and put him on her shoulder as she picked up Dio holding him in her arms while Callie was on her back.

“I am drowning in kids…. ahhhhh…. Help….” Frisk teased as the kids laughed while Lilly stood nearby in case any of the kids might fall. Papyrus started to laugh getting his son to laugh.

“NYEH NYEH!” Papyrus laughs.

“HEYN HEYN!” Dio laughs.

Sans smiled at the sound of laughter as he finished dressing and went to join the group. Frisk looked over at Sans with all the kids on her.

“Hey I am carrying four kids. How many can you carry?” Frisk says with a chuckle.

“all of ‘em and you.” He replies with a grin.

“Oh… did you hear that guys? He says he can carry us all... What do you guys think?” Frisk heard all the kids cheer on their dad and Dio got nervous but Frisk winked at him reassuring him that he will be okay and he too joined in the fun. 

“Yeah dad do it! PLEEEAAAASEEEE.” Callie chided having so much fun as Lilly looked at Sans with a cautionary look.

“Be careful… Frisk is pregnant you know and with all the kids are you sure you are going to be able to handle it?” Lilly said as Papyrus wrapped his arm around Lilly’s shoulder not worried knowing that he is more than capable of doing it.

“Well I Can Carry All Of Them Plus Sans And Lilly!” Papyrus said challenging Sans with a joking tone. 

“yeah... he could do it.” Sans replied even as he picked up the kids, put one on each of his shoulders, set the smallest of the bunch on his head and then picked up Frisk bridal style.

“Tadah….” Frisk said as she kissed his cheek. “That is my strong guy for ya.” Frisk nuzzled up to Sans as the kids made disgusting noises like eewww and such. The kids still enjoyed the view and pretended they were on top of a tall building.

“I see you two had a good day.” Lilly smiled at Sans and Frisk who seemed to be much better today than the other day.

“I can’t speak for Sans but it was like seeing as whole different person today. We played games and just enjoyed each other’s company.” Frisk said with complete honesty.

“it was a whole new experience for me too, we had fun with our game though. i think you two would enjoy the game as well. i’ll text you the rules.”

“Dad… can we play it together?” Callie asked wondering. 

Sans considered it a moment before nodding, they’d have to change the “punishments” but there wasn’t any reason they couldn’t. He shot off a text to Lilly about the rules of the game and the “punishments.” 

“I think that would be fun.” Frisk said, as Lilly got the text a flush covers her face as she showed Papyrus.

Papyrus cleared his throat a little, flushing a slight orange.

“Yes... Well.... It... Seems Fun.” 

“I think so too…” Lilly said bashfully looking at the ground. 

“We Might Have To Try That Later....” He murmurs to her. Lilly smiled and grabbed his hand squeezing it lightly as she looked over to Sans and Frisk.

“i’ll grab the stuff and bring it here so we can all play okay?” Papyrus squeezed back a little. Sans returned a few minutes later with the twister board game and the cards. The punishments he came up with for the kids were silly things like saying their own name backwards or balancing on one foot or whatever else the other adults could come up with off the top of their heads during the game play. 

“E... e.. allice callie alice.” Callie said trying to say her name backwards.

“close enough.” 

“Okay… lets see the score.” Frisk looked at the little scoreboard she created.

“Lilly is in the lead, Callie is in second place, Peter and Dio are tied, Sans in in third and me and Paps are tied for last. I think you are all cheating.” Frisk laughed at the rest losing again like she did in her game for the longest time. “I think though I am going to resign the baby and me are just going to spin the spinner if that is okay.” 

“i say one more round then we have supper and ice cream.” 

“YEAH! HEYN HEYN” Dio said excitedly. 

“Sounds good to me ... besides this was good practice wasn’t it, Papyrus?” Lilly said flirtatiously towards her mate with a flush going.

“Can we play again with you guys?” Peter asks as Lilly flushed harder.

“Frisk and Sans have plans for you guys ain't that right guys?” Lilly looked at them with a slight begging look as Frisk giggled debating on saying no just to be a jerk but she wouldn’t do that to her even as funny as it sounded.

“Why yes we do… You know I never got to see the live play the other day and tonight is Peter Pan. Why don’t we go see that? Doesn’t that sound like fun?” The kids cheer forgetting about the game instantly.

“Thank you Frisk…. Is that okay with you Sans?” Lilly asked just making sure with him as well. 

“yup. sounds like a plan.”

“Okay so where should we go for supper? I think we should eat at that pizza place hmmm?” Lilly shook her head no.

“I… think the 24 hour buffet would be the easiest. Is that okay?” Lilly asked a little exhausted from the days activities.

“agreed, that way everyone can eat what they want.” 

**  
  
**

“It makes sense to me.” Frisk agrees as she kissed Sans on the cheek.

“This vacation has been crazy but the kids seem to be having so much fun. I think all in all it was a success. I am so glad we did this.” Callie pulled on Frisk’s arm wanting to be loved up the same.

“HEY no fair… I want some!” Frisk laughed as she picked up her daughter kissing her cheek. Sans chuckled as well. His daughter was too cute sometimes.

**  
  
**

“I-I…” Peter shyly took Sans’ hand and looked over at Frisk feeling a little left out. 

“Dad… can I get a hug?” Sans smiled and hugged his son. Peter snuggled into his dad and didn’t want to let him go.

“You guys are sooo cute.” Lilly says taking a photo of the four of them.

“heh, okay, let’s go get some supper.” 

“I am starved.” Frisk said with a smirk. The group headed off to the buffet to get something to eat. Sans made sure all the children were settled with their plates before he got his own. 

“It seems like everything we do is an epic adventure. Peter… stop picking your nose.” Peter was caught picking his nose.

“But I'm not allowed to pick my friend’s nose.” He said smartly learning from his dad about what to say in terms of a comeback.

“snot polite to pick your nose in public son.”

“Pfffttt… dad, dad… umm… it would be booger if I pick my nose then let it… oh… I lost it. It is funny though. I am going to be just as funny as you are dad.” 

“Nuh uh… dad is mine you can have mom.” Callie said pushing Peter to the ground, sending the food flying.

“I am so loved.” Frisk mutters as she calmly starts to clean up the mess.

“hey, you be nice to your brother.”

“He is trying to take you away. Then you will spend time with him and… he picks his boogers. He is gross.” 

“Callie, we’ve talked about this before.” 

“Yeah! You Need To Stop Being A Bully.” This came from Dio who was quiet at the moment until then, which earned him a glare from Callie. 

“I am not a bully. I just don’t like to share.” She muttered as she pouts not helping her mom as she finished cleaning up the mess. 

“I Will Take Peter Through The Buffet Again. Come Along.” Peter followed Papyrus. Dio followed closely behind.

“Callie, why are you acting out all the time?” Lilly spoke out of turn. She may be close friends and the aunt to her daughter but Frisk didn’t like the fact that Lilly can say something like to her daughter. Frisk was boiling inside as she went over and sat next to her daughter.

“Acting out? I dunno. Just because…” 

“She is a kid. Lilly…” Frisk didn’t want to tell off Lilly but she came close. Lilly looked at Frisk a little off as she continued to talk.

“Have you guys thought about-”

“Lilly, I appreciate what you are trying to do but one… I won’t do this in front of Callie. Two, we are her parents. I think we are doing a decent job.”

“Excuse me for trying to help with your kid.” 

“if we think we need help, we’ll ask.” Sans didn’t really like that either, especially considering that the two of them had more experience than Lilly did. It stood to reason that by this point they knew what they were doing.

“I've been here from the start. Obviously, you are too close to make the right decision.” 

“TOO CLOSE!” Frisk got up. 

“you’re being a little... hmmmmmm... i don’t know what the right word is Lilly... but this certainly isn’t how you usually are... maybe you’re expecting too?” Normally Lilly wouldn’t say something like that to her best friend, especially knowing that Frisk was already hormonal since she was going to have another child.

“I don’t think so… am I?” 

“maybe you should check because... i’m pretty sure this isn’t you.” Papyrus, having come back with the children, seemed a mix between concerned for the two and perplexed at the thought that... 

“I guess. I just…” Lilly raised her shoulders feeling that she was unheard.

“I Suppose It’s Not Out Of The Question... Um, Maybe We Should Go Back To The Room To Check... Just In Case.” 

“i know you just wanna help cuz you’re family, but i just can’t see you sayin’ something like that when you mean well. it just doesn’t fit.” Callie was huddled against Sans, not liking being in the middle of this; she'd always been a daddy's girl, this wasn't anything new really so she didn't understand why her aunt was so upset or her mom.   
“why don’t you two go back to the room for a while, we’ll watch the kiddos while you do.”

“Alright, come on Papyrus.” Lilly left as Dio watched on. He nods and follows her, a little anxious; one would think it was his first kid.

“I can’t believe she said that about Callie.” Frisk was trying to calm down but she couldn’t. 

“welp, if she’s expectin’ then that explains it right there. otherwise i’m just as much at a loss as you are.” 


	85. Chapter 85

“Maybe she is like mom and is on the rag whatever that means… but she gets really mad sometimes.” Sans looks completely confused by that, on the rag? What the heck?

Frisk started to snicker as she leaned over feeling the confusion through the bond. 

“Her period.” She mutters to Sans.

“who da hell come up with such a confusing way of sayin’ that?” He mutters back.

“Aunt flo, rag, time of the month, and so much more.” 

“at least those other two make some sense.” He murmurs.

“Are you guys going to send me away or something? Is that why you two are whispering.” 

“no sweetheart. where would you ever get an idea like that?” Now he was even more confused, what the heck? 

“On TV they talk about military camps for monsters. I don’t want to go.”

“Wait… military camp for monsters? Why haven’t I heard anything about this?” Frisk asked. 

“hmmmm, i’d heard a few rumors about it. so far everyone who’s told me about it says it’s like the boot camp they send kids to who are seriously troubled... apparently someone made a version for monsters.” 

“It isn’t like the places you guys were in is it?” Frisk asked wondering if she should investigate it or not.

“no. nothing like that... i’ve heard only a handful of monsters being sent there as punishment for serious or continuous misdemeanors like constant graffiti and any other hate crime that can be considered serious... i heard it was being run by a monster too. the name is familiar but escapes me for the moment.”

“I hope they are doing it legit. I might have to investigate it just because I don’t like the idea of it.”

“i can ask Undyne and Al about it, see what they have to say since they’re pretty much the security team anyway.” 

“How the fuck would I know how I got pregnant!” Lilly yelled from the distance.

“that doesn’t sound good.” 

“C’mon let’s drop the kids off at the babysitting corner.” 

“I don’t need a babysitter.” Callie claimed as Peter took Sans’ hand.

“try that again when you’re fifteen kiddo.” Sans replies and follows Frisk to drop the kids off. By the time they got back the room was a mess as things were tossed about as Papyrus made himself a homemade fort flipping over the table. 

“okay... what is going on over here?” 

“Umm… She Is Not Taking The News Well.” 

“apparently.”

“I had a plan! I wasn’t going to have another fucking kid until our son can be more open and make his voice heard. No I fucked it up somehow.”

“Lilly.”

“WHAT!” 

“first off, you don’t need to yell i’m five feet from you. secondly, take a deep breath ok?”

“I think that would be good.” Frisk commented feeling a little nervous of Lilly. Sans knew that calming down a hormonal pregnant woman was no easy task, after having three kids... yeah... it was tough when Frisk had those days and he’d had to talk her down several times... more than he could count really.

“Fine. Whatever…” Lilly sat down and breathed a more rapid rate than the deep breath that Sans instructed.

“um, i meant slow deep breaths. sorry, i should have been more specific.” She took an exaggerated deep breath.

“I am breathing. I cannot afford to send both the kids through college.” 

“hey, listen, focus on the breathing for right now ok?” 

“Fine…” Frisk watched Lilly start to slow her breathing down. She herself didn’t even think of that stuff because she was so busy with the day to day that she often forgot that time moves so fast.

“Maybe They Can Get A Scholarship?” 

“not now pap. you two need to stop and relax a little, it is a long way off before the kids are old enough for you to be considering this stuff... at least wait until they’re all 13 or something before you start to consider it.”

“My daughter is at home… and now Dio… and now… I didn’t… think it would be so soon.” 

“yeah, we didn’t either. i mean... Unica is barely a few months old and we have another one on the way. we didn’t plan for this one like we did the other three, but none of us are bad off. we have all the resources we need thanks to the efforts we’ve done in SAM in the past. i know things can seem overwhelming, but you’re not alone.”

“I know. I know. I just I feel that I won’t be able to give the same amount of love to all my kids.” 

“that isn’t true. love doesn’t just empty out like water from a jar... it grows with every new addition. love multiplies when you give it away, not diminishes.”

“It is not easy some days… most days because kids take and take but you have the few moments when you see them do something and it is those moments you need to hold onto to get by.” Frisk took Sans’ hand.

“those moments make it worth while to get through each day, because even when you’re in doubt... your kids are going to love you without being asked to do so. you don’t have to prove your love to them like you do to some stranger. your care for them shows your love and they will return that love.”

“I don’t know if I can run SAM then. I mean… I need to get out of the house once in a while but… with all the kids there is no way we can do this.”

“if you need help, all you have to do is ask. hasn’t that sorta been SAM’s motto since everyone came from the mines?” 

“It is. That is why I never kept my doors sealed to monsters to my home. It was my intention that one day to allow monsters to run it because they would understand it better than me.” Frisk said. 

“the prince is old enough to run it, i don’t see why it can’t be handed down to him officially with humans still helping and us being advisers.” 

“Wait… are we retired then?” Lilly asked, then started to cry a little. 

“that a bad thing? i always thought early retirement was a good thing, besides, it doesn’t exactly make you old or anything, it just means you have other things to do.”

“I don’t want to.”

“Lilly, why don’t you be a teacher? You love kids and we can teach the kids at our house. Like a preschool.” 

“or join with one of the monster/human schools. there’s always places there that could use a good teacher or even open a spot up in one of them to be a preschool for the younger kids so that way they can go to school with their siblings.”

“I Think You Will Do Great. I Can Cook And You Can Take Care Of The Kids. I Will Make Whatever You Want Happen. I Love You Lilly.” Lilly wiped away her tears as she went up to Papyrus and hugged him. He hugged her back.

“we’ll all help you. it won’t be easy and some days might be worse than others, but we won’t give up on ya. we’ll always be here to support and listen to you. that’s what family is for.” 

“Sans, I think we did it. We finally achieved my dream.” Frisk muttered. It was a hard won fight, but he had to agree that they had managed so much in so little time.

“Who would have guessed this would have happened?”

“I can’t believe it. How many days old do you think the baby is? OH MY GOD… I DRANK! I am an awful mother. I shouldn’t have done that. What was I thinking? My baby at home can’t breastfeed now and now I drank booze while pregnant.” 

“calm down, having just a little doesn’t make you a bad parent or anything and most alcohol leaves the body within 24 hours. by the time we get back you’ll be fine.”

“Will the baby be okay? Papyrus, what if I destroyed the future of our child?” Papyrus gently pressed his forehead against her forehead and in most uncommonly calm tone for him he says.

“Lilly, If Our Child Turns Even A Fraction As Smart As You Are… The Baby Will Be Just Fine. Dio Is Bright And Our Sam Is Just As Beautiful As You Are. You Gave A Bag Of Bones Like Me Something I Never Thought I Would Have. A Family Of My Own. Don’t Think Of This…” Papyrus put his hand over chest where her soul resides. “As A Burden But A Blessing. As Long As I Have You And You Have Me Our Child Will Be Perfect In Any Shape Or Form It Takes.” Lilly nuzzled against Papyrus. Sans decided that was a good time to leave the couple to themselves. Frisk followed close behind closing the door.

“Have you ever seen Papyrus so quiet?” Sans shook his head but at the same time he understood that Papyrus was doing what was best for his mate, just like he had always done for his mate, Frisk.

“they’ll be okay. i have faith.” 

  
  
  


A cheerful banner stood over the stage, just behind the panel of humans and monsters who were there to speak. Frisk, Sans, Papyrus, Lilly, Toriel, Asgore, Alphys and Undyne. They had been the most prominent of all the members of SAM and today was a day of celebration. Not just for monsters, but for humanity as well.

Frisk looked over the crowd that had gathered. Years ago when she started this project she was thought to be crazy and even insolent for wanting monsters to have equal rights as her and everyone else. Today was a celebration as she saw humans and monsters side by side. A sense of pride took over as she took the stage. She couldn’t help but let a couple of tears fall.

“Hi… Oh snap already ruin the speech. I am sorry I am so emotional.” Frisk wiped away the tears. Gentle chuckles came from the crowd around her. No one seemed to mind.

“Ladies and gentlemonsters, I will be honest… I didn’t know if I would see this day. It has been the hardest five years but here we are and we are stronger than ever!” The crowd erupted in cheers. 

“My parents were the ones that gave me this opportunity to do all this. They saw everyone as equals and I often think of them, wondering if I made them proud. Then I have to remind myself that it is you. You all made this dream a reality. Through hard work and dedication. We’ve had some rough times and I imagine there will be some in the future but… right now I was given a future worth fighting for. Not just for myself but for my husband and mate, my children and eventually my grandchildren. Now for the part that brings me joy and a little bit of sadness. I am going to be a full time adviser of SAM, but I won’t be the leader. It was always my intention that monsters inherit the building and the title. So effectively as of now… your new leader will be Prince Asriel.” There was some confusion but most were happy.

“I love you all so much. My soul kinda aches thinking of leaving. It is like watching your child going to school for the first time. You know they will be okay but… you want to hold them and be there for them. I won’t be far and Undyne and Alphys will be here. They are such talented monsters that I don’t know how we would have made this far without them. Oh god… okay I need to get off the stage…” Frisk looked back at the crowd as she couldn’t stop crying. Her heart felt so torn but she knew she was doing the right thing as she needed to take a breather. Frisk made her way off stage, feeling that was the worst speech she gave but it came from the heart. She listened as Asriel started to speak. 

As Asriel had taken her place on the panel to speak a bit.

“It really is an honor and after so much that has been done for us and the community by each of you.” He sat back in the chair. Sans was the next to speak.

“i guess my mate decided she needed to check on the kids, newborns are definitely a handful aren’t they?” That got a few chuckles. Frisk laughed grateful he covered for her.  
“anyway, i know that we’re leaving the group in good paws. as Frisk said, it’s been a roller coaster ride getting here but it’s been worth it. i have her to thank for so many wonderful ideas that i wouldn’t have thought of on my own. i love her and i’m thankful for all that SAM has done for me in the past and i look forward to a bright new future.” He sat back then. 

“It is true but it wasn’t all me it was you too.” Frisk muttered trying her hardest to control her emotions as the tears didn’t seem to stop. On one side of the panel, off out of the way, Mika was sitting on a blanket with all of the kids, her father, Inky was there too to help with the newborns as well as her mother, Aria, whom Frisk had only just met earlier that morning.

“I-I think if it w-wasn’t for Frisk. We w-wouldn’t be here. W-we have this future b-because of her.” 

“Yeah, we owe that and all the other human punks at SAM for all their efforts and their determination to get us a better life here with you guys! The surface rocks!” There was some laughter at that, but one couldn’t argue with Undyne’s enthusiasm.

“Pfftt… I know I wouldn’t have my beautiful family or be going back to school to be a school nurse without this place.” Lilly commented as she held Papyrus’ hand. “This place will always have a place in my heart.” He smiled in response.

“I Know That, Without SAM’s Efforts I Would Not Have The Happiness I Have Today. Being A Chef And Having Such A Wonderful, Loving Family And So Very Many Friends! It Has Been Tough But In Spite Of The Bumps I’d Do It All Over Again If I Was Given The Choice.” Frisk peeked around the corner of the stage and smiled. It was a good run. She may not love the day to day stuff all the time but … like having a child… it was those rare moments that made it worthwhile. She felt so proud of the achievements they had done. 

“As mayor and former ruler to monsterkind, I am proud of my son and his accomplishments as well as those of SAM who have helped me and my wife have a better future as well as continued to support us as we help build a better community for everyone, be they monster or human.” 

“As the better mayor.” That got a couple of laughs. “I am so proud of our son. I know he will achieve so much. I just hope we can live up to Frisk’s expectations of us. We have a high bar and we must always strive to do better. Not for us… but for all beings.” Frisk made her way up the stage but was unable to look up as her face was red from crying as she sat next to her mate. It was harder now it seemed it was all happening. He put an arm around her.

“The next thing we expect from our son is finding a mate of his own.” 

The kids were with Aria and the family as they listened to the panel. Callie pulled on Aria’s sleeve as she noticed her mother seeming distressed.

“Why is mom crying? I thought she would be happy. Is she sad?” 

“Maybe there is an onion up there.” Peter says trying to look up on stage.

“No Mom Nor Dad Would Allow That... because they just wouldn’t.” Dio says as he voice kept fluctuating between loud and quiet. The young toddlers were crawling around as Unica sat on Mika’s lap. The child could sense her mother’s suffering and was confused herself on what to do. 

“Sometimes people cry when they’re happy too. I think your mom is just overly happy.” Aria replies after a moment. Mika held the young Unica, reassuring the child things were okay.

“Ma-ma…” 

“Way to embarrass me mother.” Asriel says into the microphone, earning laughs.

“It is what we do best.” 

“W-was the s-speech okay?” Frisk muttered to Sans feeling insecure. 

“it was good sweetheart.” He gently kissed her cheek, he was proud of all they’d accomplished, not just as SAM members, but also as a family.

“I don’t know if I am ready. Are we ready?” Frisk asked looking into Sans’ eye lights.

“As a parting comment I simply want to thank everyone for turning out to celebrate with us this wonderful occasion. So let’s get out there now and enjoy the food and fun!” Asriel spoke.

“yeah, we can do this.” He smiled gently. She nodded getting up and going to see her kids. She felt so emotionally drained. The kids came up to her and hugged her, it was the boost she needed.

“Hi Mika, long time no see.” Lilly commented as Dio was clinging to her.

“She Is So Pretty! I Love Her!” Dio commented and then nervously started to laugh. “Hyen! Hyen!” Frisk chuckled as she picked up Unica and could feel her daughter conveying a sense of concern.

“It is okay Unica I am alright now with you guys.” She held her daughter as she looked over at Aria who was holding Frisk's newborn son, Syo. Her son was nuzzled up to Aria asleep.

“How is he holding up?” 

“it’s good to see you too.” Mika replies with a smile.

“He’s been an angel the entire time. Sleeping through most of it. He’s really adorable Frisk.” 

“agreed.”

“He looks just like Sans. I love his little eye lights.” 

“He certainly is the spitting image of his father, except for the little bits of hair.” 

“I don’t understand why mom can’t have another human baby like me. I want another sibling that is like me!” Peter demands.

“Roll of the dice with genetics Peter. It’s not something your parents have control over.” Aria replies.

“Besides you are even more special because of it.” Frisk explained gently.

“i agree, after all... my mom has human traits... but none of her children are human.” 

“And Look How Pretty Mika Is.” Dio was head over heels for her as he nuzzled up to her. He was being overly affectionate to her.

“Dio, let Mika have some space.” Lilly says as she was handed her newborn, Lila, who had been held by Inky.

“heh, it has been a while since i last saw everyone.”

“We have been … busy as you can tell.” Frisk joked as Papyrus rolled his eyelights. 

“yeah, i can tell.” Mika simply smiles. It had only been about a year, but time had made a difference on the teenager and while she was still bright and friendly, if one knew the signs to look for it was clear she had new knowledge that weighed on her mind.

“I Will Be Your Mate One Day And You Will Be Safe With Me.” Dio exclaimed proudly.

“you’ll have to wait for me to reach that height limit and get there yourself.” She didn’t have the heart to tell the boy she wasn’t going to get any taller than she already was now. That she was a fully grown adult skeleton, but she hadn’t forgotten the “rule” his aunt had mentioned last time she was here.

“I Think You Are Perfect Just The Way You Are.” He hugged her.

“you’re still as sweet as ever. if you get any sweeter you might give us both cavities.” She jokes lightly.

“I can’t thank you guys enough for being able to come to the ceremony. I imagine you have a full schedule.” 

“our pleasure really and we enjoy things like this.” Aria nods in agreement.

“I really made a fool of myself up on stage.” Frisk says with Callie giving a confused expression.

“No, you were crying not a fool. Duh.” Frisk gave Callie a look that should have told her otherwise but she either didn’t understand or wasn’t paying attention.

This made several of them chuckle a little.

“things were fine Frisk.” Mika replies with a reassuring smile.

“Mika Says She Is Going To Tell Us A Story. Can We Stay A Little Longer With Her PLEASE!” Dio was sitting on her lap and placed his arms around her neck holding her close like if he let go he would lose her.

“Why don’t we go get some food and things while she tells them a story?” Aria suggests.

“Sounds good. I think I will feed Syo while we are at it.” Frisk says with a nod.

“good idea.” Sans agrees, Inky nods in agreement as well.

“Hey do you think they put magic in the food.” Lilly asked as they walked towards the buffet. 

“I Bet There Are Certain Items That Have It, What With All The Monsters About.”

“She is sucking me dry. I need a boost.” 

“let’s get you both a boost then.” Sans says as the five of them head off, leaving Inky behind with Mika and the children. 

“Story! Story!”

“I bet it is about a princess and a castle.” Callie said knowing.

“you’re close Callie, but not quite.” Inky smiled a little, he knew this story.

“Is there going to be a hero?” Peter asked.

“of course. now then... i should tell you that this story is a true one.” 

“Is there a dragon?” Peter asked again. 

“no, there’s no dragon in this tale.”

“Sush Peter I want to hear the story.” Callie whined. Peter made a face like he was put into his place.

“in a place not too unlike your home, there was a kingdom of monsters that were sealed underground by the humans. for the humans had won a war against them and had feared that monsters would kill humans for the power of their soul since humans could not absorb souls like monsters could, at least as far as was known. no human had ever absorbed a monster soul since monster souls disappear so quickly. the kingdom was relatively peaceful, even though the rulers were not the best of monsters. one day a human fell and the rulers adopted them into their family, but that caused problems as the human hated humanity and was out for revenge. they planned for their adoptive brother to take their soul and go to the surface to take the six other souls needed to break the barrier, unfortunately their plan failed and the young prince perished. this caused a horrible rift between the rulers and the king left the castle to his wife who thus began to rule the kingdom without mercy.” 

“This is a sad story. I don’t want to hear any more of it.” Callie covered her ears.

“it has a good ending.” Mika replies.

“Yeah I Bet It Has The Best Ending EVER!” Dio backed up Mika.

“well, it is one of my favorites for that reason. now, while things were bad, there was a brave knight in the kingdom who was a sentry, at first.” 

“It would be better if there was dragons in it .” Peter complained slightly. Mika only smiled a little, apparently he liked dragons. Well, that might be a story for another time.

“this sentry’s name was Derringer, he was a good soul and looked after his younger brother. for their parents were no longer around and there was no one else. one day he accidentally absorbed a human soul and his life was never the same. the queen made him her enforcer. she did many mean things to ensure that he was loyal to her, that he never used the power of the human soul against her. many years would pass before one day, while he was out on patrol in the capital, he came upon a wounded warrioress.” Peter raised his hand and was waving it around.

“you have a question?” 

“Yeah what is a … centry and umm.. enf-forcer…” 

“a sentry is someone who is like a police officer, makes sure everyone is safe. an enforcer is more like someone who is higher up, who judges others for their crimes and even executes them.”

“Was dad one of those things? He said he had a very important job.” Peter had no idea how much weight his dad carried on his shoulders. 

“i don’t think so, your father was more like the enforcer but he wasn’t being pushed to do his job. he did it by choice, Derringer had no choice if he did not wish to lose what he had. any other questions?” 

“Umm… is a warrioresss a princess or something?” Callie asked.

“a warrioress is a female warrior or fighter. anything else?” 

“Can you… possibly … add a pet dragon in the story?” Peter asked with pleading eyes.

“Dragons are so dumb and not real.” Callie explained as Peter crossed his arms.

“I know they have to be real and I will have a pet dragon and we will be best friends forever.” 

“dragons are real, but sadly they do not exist in this world. some day he could travel and have a dragon companion. it is not impossible. now um... where was i?” She thought about where she had left off in the story... 

“See dragons do exist.” Peter felt justified as his sister rolled her eye lights.

“oh, right... so when he saw the wounded warrioress, he saw that she was in trouble. she was exhausted from a fight and he decided he would help her out. he drove away the bandits that were trying to harm her further and, being a kind soul, he took her to his home to rest and heal. in a world full of hate and meanness, his kindness touched her soul and she vowed that she would help change the way things were, for if things continued to go as they were then eventually there would be no one but the queen in the underground.” 

“Aww… did they kiss?” Callie asked.

“no. however, she became close to the knight and his brother. one day she told the brothers of her plan and when it would happen. that the queen would not see her end coming. just as she had told them, so did it come to be. the brave warrioress took up her weapon and finished the evil queen, then she declared herself to be the new ruler.”

“No One Will Compare To You Though Mika. You Are Like A Queen In My… In My… Umm… “ He was trying so hard to come up with the final word.

“that’s sweet Dio. anyway, it was not easy to be the ruler, however because the captain of the guard had been waiting for a chance to take the throne herself. and thus there was a battle between the two of them. the warrioress did not want to harm the other more than she had to, but the captain was not so reluctant to end her opponent. after a fierce battle, however, the warrioress triumphed over the other and took her place as their queen.”

“Eye lights… That Is The Word.” Mika simply smiled at that.

“Give it up Mika is not going to love you like a prince and a princess do.” That made Dio frown.

“well, who knows? after all, not long after the warrioress took the throne did the knight approach her. she had changed his whole world and showed him such care and kindness that she helped him be better and he came to love her. it was not long after that the two of them were wed and monsterkind was on the surface, where they deserved to be. according to mother, the two are very happy with their young child and there is peace and prosperity.” 

“It sounds amazing… see Dio that is what you need to do. Not whatever you are doing.” 

“heh, well, opportunity only knocks so often. we cannot see the future and do not know what will come for us. Derringer was in a place where losing those you knew was common, so it was not so easy for him to think that anything would ever change, but he was proven wrong because his warrioress was determined to do what it took to see that he had a future.”

“I Can Earn Her Love Like That Knight. I Will Work Hard And Be Handsome And Everything To Earn It. I Will Be Like Dad And So She Doesn’t Have To Work Either.” 

“well, that is a good goal to have. though being a guardian is more of a way of life than work.” 

“I know that talk. Mom says that to me when she doesn’t really think it is going to happen.” 

“well, as i said, the future is always in motion. no one can predict the future accurately and there’s no reason he can’t learn to be like his father. it takes time and effort and if he is truly determined, it will happen no matter the odds of how unlikely it is. that is what the power of determination truly is.”

“Yeah, but what if the other person doesn’t feel the same.” Callie asked as she was too wise for her age.

“like he said, he can earn it by finding out what it is his love wants and setting out to prove he is everything they need. at least that’s what mom told me about dad... right dad?” 

“yup. i had to prove myself.” 

“Do You Think I Have What It Takes Then?” Dio felt unsure of himself with Callie’s critical criticism. 

“anything is possible if you believe. there’s very little that is impossible and besides, the more who say you can’t do it just means you’ll have a sweeter victory and reward when you show that you can.” Inky replies.

Frisk and the gang rejoined Inky and the children. 

“Come on guys, we should head off.” 

“did you at least enjoy the story?” Mika asks.

“I Did. I Want To Be Like The Knight. I Will Work Hard To Be Just Like Him.” 

“I was wondering which story she would choose.” Aria says with a slight smile in her tone.

“I wish it had dragons in it.” Peter remarked as he went up to Sans hoping he would pick him up by raising his arms to him. Sans picked up his son.

“you’re almost too big for this now buddy. grow a few more inches and i won’t be able to pick you up so easy.” 

“... I don’t want to get any bigger. I like being with you. I feel safe with you.” Frisk recalled similar words she said to Sans.

“you’ll always be safe with me buddy, no matter how big ya get.” He kissed his son’s forehead.

“I like the story. It sounds like a sad world… I feel sorry for the warri-… that girl. She sounds like she had it tough.” Callie said.

“The warrioress. Yes, she did, though not so much as her partner.” Aria agrees, Mika nods, she had told them a less intense version of the story she knew by heart. She did not think they were old enough to be told the truth.

“I can’t believe we are leaving this all behind.” Frisk muttered. She has been saying this all day.

“yeah, but you know, it’s not like we’re going anywhere. we’ll still be here and so will they.”

“I love you Sans Gaster.” Frisk says with a smile. 

“i love you too Frisk Gaster.” He responds with a smile. The older kids seemed to find the display of affection too much for their liking, which just made the elders chuckle. 

The family soon left knowing that their future was in good hands. The two guardians and their daughter watched the family leave. This wasn’t truly an ending, but the beginning of something new. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be the end of the main story of LaborTale, but it is not the end for the two families!  
> They have fought hard for their peace, for their love, their family, their friends and they have  
> earned this peace. Thank you for sticking with us and reading this far.
> 
> It means a lot if you will support me and my partner as we continue to show you more worlds  
> in the Undertale multiverses that exist out there. Be they our own creation or simply an  
> alternate timeline to someone else's creation. 
> 
> Thank you for your patience on this and we will see you in the multiverse! 
> 
> ~ A & N


End file.
